El hombre de los giros y vueltas
by Aquellos Tiempos
Summary: TRADUCCION de la historia de "The Man of Twists and Turns by d1x1lady" El reclutamiento de un nuevo miembro para la orden del fenix trae cambios inesperados en la vida de todos, sobretodo en la del profesor de pociones, será ella la redencion a su vida y el amor que esperaba? AU.
1. Capitulo 1

TRADUCCION de la historia de "The Man of Twists and Turns by d1x1lady" El reclutamiento de un nuevo miembro para la orden del fenix trae cambios inesperados en la vida de todos, sobretodo en la del profesor de pociones, será ella la redencion a su vida y el amor que esperaba? AU

* * *

Aparte de Marian, no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter todos pertenecen a J.k Rowlings.

Advertencia: En esta novela el contenido romántico se da en forma lenta además contiene un poco de lenguaje soez y la violencia durante la guerra están presentes.

Notas de la autor: La historia comienza en el verano después de cáliz de fuego, hasta este punto es compatible con la historia del libro, pero al introducir un nuevo personaje sus decisiones pueden alterar los destinos de algunas personas ("_Una mariposa bate sus alas en Pekín_….) Esta es una historia larga, Los capítulos son de longitud variable y este es mi primer fanfiction y espero que lo disfruten (atte. La autora).

* * *

Capítulo 1: General

Era una pequeña y tranquila casa, situado en un bosquecillo de árboles en las afueras de Glastonbury, (Inglaterra) Marian pensó que sería bueno para mantener las apariencias. Había terminado los encantamientos de protección esa noche y conectar su red Floo a su hogar permanente, un bungalow de piedra ubicado en las estribaciones de los Montes Apalaches, (USA) la cual estaba protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio, Marian había establecido esta residencia Inglesa para exhibirla a los visitantes, pero a través de la red floo volvía cada noche a su seguro hogar que quedaba atravesando el Atlántico, donde se encontraba su cachorro, la mayor parte de su ropa y la cama que utilizaba realmente.

Marian había venido a Inglaterra en espera de una guerra y no quería correr riesgos, Si alguien rompe sus barreras que se encuentre con una casa decorada, con unos refrigerios en la cocina y más nada. Ella había hecho dinero en los últimos años, especialmente con su último trabajo, que había sido muy peligroso, (el desentrañar una gran cantidad de maldiciones sobre invaluables tesoros mágicos, como parte del tesoro de un dragón). En la cual no menos de cinco rompe-maldiciones habían sido asesinados antes que Marian, pero ella estaba segura de sí misma y de sus habilidades y estaba determinada a llevarlo a cabo, se había dado cuenta de que poseía esa clase de libertad, de que si algo salía mal nadie se preocuparía por ella.

Ella trabajaba de contratista privado como consultora, por lo que no tenía jefe o compañeros de trabajo. Sus padres habían muerto con meses de diferencia, ¿Había sido hace cinco años o seis ahora? Ella había estado muy cerca de ellos y sus muertes le pego muy duro. Marian se la pasaba siempre en el extranjero, pero siempre había tenido un hogar al que regresaba después de sus viajes, como algo saludable y permanente.

Ahora se sentía un poco perdida sin esa estabilidad y compenso ese calor que se desvaneció en su vida con un crecimiento emocional individual e independiente. El sufrimiento y la pérdida afecta a cada persona de manera diferente y esta se endureció en Marian, aún tenía familia, una hermana y dos hermanos, todos muggles, pero todos habían crecido, se casaron y se mudaron, estableciéndose en otros lugares y teniendo sus hijos.

Como la mayor y la única poseedora con capacidad para la magia e inclinaciones académicas, siempre fue un poco separada de los demás, había sido cuidadosa de no hacer hechizos a su alrededor, en un esfuerzo para no herir sus sentimientos, pero la brecha se había ampliado de manera natural y significativa después de la muerte de su madre, la cual había sido una escritora muggle de historias y misterio y su mejor amiga y asesora, Las dos habían viajado juntas con frecuencia, hasta que una corta y amarga enfermedad se había llevado su vida. Desde entonces, la joven americana había rondado alrededor del mundo, trabajando en proyectos más desafiantes y mantenimiento sus cosas para sí misma.

Ella había ofrecido su ayuda a los hospitales mágicos, las universidades, los coleccionistas privados, y a cualquier persona que pudiera ofrecer un caso particularmente interesante y rentable. Y así los años pasaron de esta manera, llena de trabajo, entre actividades intelectuales y conocidos transitorios y uno que otro día de fiesta ocasional celebrada con sus hermanos y sus cónyuges e hijos. La única constante era una pequeña cachorra Pomerania de color crema y negro llamada _"Honey Bear" -MissBear-_ y la casa que había comprado hace tres años en las montañas de Tennessee, a pesar de que pasaba muy poco tiempo allí.

En su casa ella era algo así como un ermitaño, tenía amigos repartidos por todo el mundo, pero tendía a ser una corresponsal bastante pobre. Aunque sus amigos le importaban, ella no sentía un apego muy profundo por ninguno de ellos. Marian había crecido leyendo acerca de amistades como la de Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Watson, David y Jonathan, de CS Lewis y JRR Tolkien... y había deseado encontrar ese mismo tipo de perfecto compañerismo y comprensión de otra persona.

Pero a medida que pasaban los años, ello se volvió más y más distante, comenzó a perder de vista ese ideal, se olvidó de lo maravilloso que era ser amado, de tener a alguien para proteger y cuidar, los hombres que conoció le dejaron una sensación fría y desinteresada, supuso que ella era una persona difícil de complacer, pero sin duda no tenía intención de establecerse en este punto de su vida, no tenía ningún deseo de estar en la intimidad con una persona a quien no le tuviera un respeto o alguna conexión.

A pesar de que era un poco tomadora de riesgos, su trabajo más reciente había sobrepasado sus límites, por lo general no hacia trabajos para gobiernos extranjeros, pero incluso hasta una bruja sensata podría dejarse llevar por el romance y la aventura asociada con un dragón custodiando tesoros. Cuando la noticia le había llegado estando en Argentina de que el gobierno rumano estaba contratando rompe- maldiciones por todo el mundo, ella había decidido que no tenía nada que perder y se preparo esa misma noche.

Con una delicada combinación de suerte y habilidad, ella había prevalecido y su apuesta había pagado grandes dividendos, lo que le permitiría escoger cualquier trabajo a partir de ese momento y así no tener que hacer frente a algo peligroso nunca más, si así lo decidiese. El Ministerio mágico rumano le había compensado bien por su riesgo, decidieron ser generosos dado por el asombroso alijo encontrado gracias a su trabajo e Incluso le permitió conservar algunos objetos como recuerdos.

Dada a su holgada situación financiera, contribuyo sin duda en su decisión de ir a Inglaterra, ya sin la necesidad de trabajar durante bastante tiempo y el poder hacer lo que a ella le gustaba. Cuando llegó por primera vez a Rumania, se había convertido en amiga al instante de un hombre más joven llamado _Charlie Weasley_, quien había sido el responsable de la localización del tesoro. Él le había dicho todo sobre su familia en Inglaterra y con frecuencia compartía las noticias contenida en sus cartas con ella, y así fue como oyó del primer pronunciamiento del regreso de Lord Voldemort durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Más tarde, el antiguo Mortífago Igor Karkarov estuvo en los titulares de los periódicos mágicos europeos cuando abandono su posición como director de Durmstrang, una de las instituciones educativas más famosas del mundo. Empezó a prestar atención a las noticias, no podía dejar de notar las muchas desapariciones sospechosas, coincidiendo con el ascenso en voz baja del tristemente célebre mago oscuro. Ella había sido una niña en Estados Unidos durante el último ascenso de Voldemort al poder, e incluso había llegado a temer su nombre, su brazo era largo y era capaz de estirarse a través del Atlántico.

En un primer momento, Marian supuso que el Ministerio mágico británico intervendría y lo detendría antes de que lograra reclutar seguidores, pero cuando vio que Albus Dumbledore, el venerado vencedor del mago oscuro, Grindelwald, y el único hombre temido por Voldemort, había anunciado el regreso del brujo peligroso, sintió que los británicos probablemente ya lo tenían todo controlado, sobre todo porque tenían a Harry Potter, quien inexplicablemente lo derrotó la última vez.

Pero cuando la bruja se puso a leer las locuras y las llamadas de atención por parte de la prensa hacia la persona de Dumbledore y Potter, entendió que el Ministerio no estaba tomando en serio sus advertencias y empezó a temer que pronto podrían tener una nueva guerra mundial en sus manos.

Ella era la hija de una muggle y un mestizo y sólo podían rastrear su ascendencia hasta un par de generaciones, pocos estadounidenses podían hacer más, La preocupación por el linaje era poco común en la comunidad mágica americana y conocía a Voldemort y sus secuaces, si no podían probar su linaje, era porque tenía una línea de sangre contaminada y por lo tanto no merecía un lugar en el mundo mágico.

Así que un día, cuando Charlie se acercó a ella con determinación en su rostro y le preguntó sobre sus planes después de que concluyera su contrato con Rumania, esta se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que fue reclutada para el grupo de la resistencia de Dumbledore, llamada la Orden del Fénix, la cual había sido fundamental en la caída del mago oscuro la última vez.

Y así se encontró en su nueva y pintoresca casa en un tranquilo campo británico. ¿Por qué, (pensó hacia sus adentros,) habría de sufrir las molestias de un piso cuando ella tenía el dinero para una casa (incluso si esta casa era sólo una máscara ya que en realidad vivía en la de los Estados Unidos, todos los días viajaba a través de la conexión ilícita internacional Floo que había establecido.)? Marian tenía un saludable desprecio a los reglamentos internacionales en materia de transporte y había llegado a ser terriblemente buena en la creación de conexiones floo que no debían de existir y la cual no podían ser reguladas.

Estaba actualmente muy interesada en trasladores, estos eran dispositivos deliciosamente complicados y la mayoría de los magos e incluso los menos respetuosos de la ley, pagaban altos precios por los trasladores regulados hechos por expertos del Ministerio de transporte.

Todo el mundo sabía entre dientes, que los "Portales" para ser creados era necesario un objeto mágico con ciertas especificaciones, por eso era que muchas personas comparten a menudo un traslador. Marian tenía bastante talento para crearlos a toda prisa, sin importar la distancia, estaba fascinado por el gatillo- el concepto de que un traslador podría llevarse a largo plazo y posiblemente ser reutilizados y activarse por un catalizador que de seguro ella lo inventaría a través de una palabra especial o quizás algo aún más sutil. Pero ella había accedido a ser una pequeña consultora en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, como una tapadera para estar en el país y pensó que entre su trabajo y lo que hiciera para la Orden, tendría poco tiempo para proyectos paralelos como éstos, a menos que encontrara una muy buena razón para la reapertura de ellos.

Marian estaba empezando a preguntarse qué tenía para cenar, cuando una magnífica lechuza moteada comenzó a tocar oficiosamente en la ventana de la sala, ella corrió y le arrebató la misiva, esperando que fuera la carta que ella había estado esperando, el búho dio un grito de reproche y se alejó volando, sin esperar una respuesta, con entusiasmo se dio cuenta de que era el anuncio que determinaría su futuro en Inglaterra.

_Querida señorita Oliver:_

_Estoy encantado de invitarla a cenar esta noche a las seis en Hogsmeade, en un pub llamado Cabeza de Puerco. La red Floo estará abierta._

_Atentamente._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ella sólo tenía treinta minutos antes de conocer a uno de los magos más poderosos de esta era, el famoso _Albus Dumbledore_, el hombre al que había idolatrado de niña al derrotar a Grindelwald y por sus muchos hechizos y pociones brillantes. Él era el Merlín de su época, Marian tenía muchas ganas de crear una buena impresión, pero debido a que se iban a reunir en un lugar público con el fin de unirse a su organización subversiva, decidió no cambiarse de sus ropas de calle, por lo tanto a cinco para las seis, Marian dio un paso a través de la red Floo.

Cuando ella salió a trompicones de la chimenea, tuvo que parpadear, para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la atmósfera sucia y llena de humo. La estadounidense apenas tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo alrededor de la taberna de un aspecto algo desagradable, antes de que fuera conducida casi de inmediato a una habitación privada en la parte de arriba por un viejo mesonero, cuyos brillantes ojos azules la miraba misteriosamente debajo de su capucha. El profesor Dumbledore ya estaba esperando por ella, y se veía resplandeciente en sus vestiduras de color zafiro que caían en perfectos pliegues, sin un solo grano de ceniza. Ella se preguntaba cómo había logrado esa impecable jornada Floo y se preguntó para sí misma si había viajado de otra manera. Su esplendor la hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada de su capa, una de color marrón, (o tal vez verde) se la quitó rápidamente y en su camino la guardó, dejando al descubierto la ropa que llevaba cuando salió de Rumania, una falda color caqui muggle y una camisa de senderismo verde bosque, perfecta para un verano en las montañas de los Cárpatos, pero menos que adecuada para la antigua comunidad mágico británica. Dumbledore parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, y guiñándole con diversión le hizo un gesto hacia la mesa y le sirvió el común té británico.

_"Querida mía, estoy muy encantado de conocerte, Por desgracia la cocina es bastante limitada en este establecimiento, me he tomado la libertad de ordenar por los dos, Pie del Pastor, que, entre tú y yo, es la única cosa en el menú que no ha inducido una reacción peculiar en los comensales. El pescado y las patatas fritas, una vez volvieron mis uñas de los pies azules durante toda una semana_", dijo el mago en un tono cordial, con un toque paciente de autoridad que muy pocos poseen, pero, cuando se encuentran, debe ser obedecido.

_"Profesor Dumbledore, es un gran honor conocerlo señor,... nunca esperé que me agraciara con su persona." _dijo Marian, deslizándose con gracia en su asiento.

_"Siempre voy a tener tiempo de sobra para señoritas hermosas y encantadoras, Charlie Weasley habló muy bien de usted,... Sra. Oliver y sentía ganas de conocerla." _dijo Dumbledore, mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de cristal de su bolsillo.

"_Por favor, llámeme Marian... Espere, es Veritaserum?" _Se interrumpió.

"_Sí, lo es…. No te importa, ¿verdad? Pensé que sería la mejor manera de alejar toda sospecha desde un principio y así podamos disfrutar de nuestra cena, si está todo bien_", sonrió, expertamente maniobrando su té adulterado encima de la mesa hacia ella. Marian se dio cuenta de que debajo de ese exterior genial había un hombre con una voluntad de hierro y de repente ya no tenía ninguna duda en absoluto en cuanto a quién estaba a cargo de esta reunión.

_"No_" dijo lentamente, un poco mal parada, "_Creo que dudaría sobre su liderazgo si no hiciera algo como esto para asegurarse de mí... No se ofenda".__  
_  
_"No lo ha hecho_", dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente mientras bebía la copa entera y lo dejó, apenas reprimiendo una mueca.

_"Por favor diga su nombre completo, edad y nacionalidad," _le exigió, después de haber tenido unos momentos para absorber la poción.

"_Mi nombre es Marian Elaine Oliver, Tengo veintiocho años de edad y vengo de los Estados Unidos" _respondió ella, con la lentitud típica inducida por el suero de la verdad.

_"¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?" _preguntó él, con sus penetrantes ojos azules que se centró en su rostro cuando agito el té con aire distraído.

"_Yo soy maestra en encantamientos e inventora de hechizos, particularmente las no verbal, he estado trabajando como una rompe-maldiciones en los últimos cinco años, soy una Animaga halcón no registrada y bastante experta en Transfiguraciones, además soy muy buena en la creación de trasladores no oficiales y las conexiones Floo internacionales y otras cosas._" entonó.

_"Usted parecer vivir bastante cómoda al margen de la ley. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Y por qué estás en Gran Bretaña? ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos?" _preguntó él, mirándola fijamente, aunque ella sintió que no le disgustaba en realidad a todo lo que había dicho.

_"Supongo que el viajar a través de tantos países con tantas normas legales diferentes, que he comenzado siquiera a tomarme la molestia de comprobar cuales son. El registrarse como animago es opcional en los Estados Unidos y supongo que sigo los estándares americanos por la costumbre y por conveniencia. En cuanto a trasladores no autorizados se refiere, yo creo que esa habilidad será de gran utilidad un día y por lo tanto la he cultivado. Considero que a veces es necesario vivir fuera de la ley, si el gobierno no está haciendo lo que se debe por los mejores intereses del pueblo, como es el caso en Gran Bretaña,... ahora el Ministerio de Magia no contiene al mago oscuro Voldemort y de proteger a sus ciudadanos de la amenaza que representa, que es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero unirme a la Orden del Fénix y para ayudar a derrotarlo. Tengo suficiente dinero para malgastar mi tiempo siguiendo sus órdenes en lugar de trabajar, a pesar de que he firmado para hacer un poco de consultoría para San Mungo para los casos de las maldiciones como una excusa para estar en el país" _finalizó.

Dumbledore preguntó una última más_ "¿Alguna vez has estado afiliada a Voldemort o a cualquier grupo de __supremacía __de sangre pura_?"

_"No..._" murmuró Marian.

Después de eso, Dumbledore le dijo para hacer un juramento de Varitas, Ella juró no revelar ninguno de los secretos de la Orden del Fénix y de seguir sus órdenes y hacer lo que pueda para asegurar la derrota de Voldemort. Entonces él le sirvió otra taza de té y le inclinó un poco del antídoto en ella, revolviendo con arte antes de entregárselo.

Ella lo tomó y de pronto parecía mucho más animada que antes, como si en el momento justo -que probablemente era ahora que pensaba en ello– el viejo mesonero entró en la habitación con dos platos de aspectos muy descuidado del pastel de carne. Ella se sorprendió al encontrarlo delicioso, durante la cena Dumbledore le explico algunos de los retos que la Orden se enfrenta, a los mortífagos y al Ministerio. Marian no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto del poder y el prestigio de Dumbledore fueron sacudida y encubiertas por el Ministerio, pero ahora se enteró de que la subsecretaria del Ministro, una burócrata sin un hueso de estudiosa en su cuerpo, estaría enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts para este otoño.

_"Bueno, querida Marian, ha sido un placer, si tan sólo nos habríamos reunido unas semanas antes, podrías haber optado por la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el Ministerio no hubiera sido capaz de utilizar este resquicio legal para acceder a la escuela. Pero yo Supongo que todo sucede por una razón... Por favor, memorice el nombre de este pedazo de papel. Es el lugar secreto de nuestra sede…. ¿Lo tienes? "__  
_  
_"Lo tengo…"_ murmuró ella, secretamente encantada de que su primera misión de la Orden no supondrá la enseñanza de un grupo de adolescentes malcriados sobre las artes oscuras. Con un movimiento de sus dedos, la nota se desvaneció en chispas de color púrpura y Dumbledore le sonrió en su camino a la puerta y dijo.

"_Espero verla mañana por la tarde a las cinco para su primera reunión."_

* * *

Consecución del párrafo de introducción _(…..y en Nueva York hay una tormenta", decía el matemático Ian Malcolm en una escena de Jurassic Park...")_

Espero que les agrade mi traducción y sobretodo la historia, si tienen alguna observación con respecto a la traducción de verdad que les agradecería que me lo informaran, admito no ser experta y que debo de tener errores relacionados a ello. Así que espero sus criticas. En mi perfil de historias favoritas se encuentra la historia original si les interesa leerlo lo pueden conseguir ahí.

Muchas gracias por leerme y agradezco a d1x1lady por dejarme traducir su historia.


	2. Capitulo 2: El espía

Capítulo 2: El espía

Esa noche cuando salió de la red Floo y saludó a su pequeña cachorra, sintió una punzada de culpa por no haber sido completamente honesta con el profesor Dumbledore. Ella no le había hablado del hechizo que había creado años atrás, la cual se basaba en una teoría de la cual estaba segura, pero que no había sido probado formalmente hasta esa noche, que fue cuando sintió el peso revelador en su lengua, luego de ingerir el Veritaserum. Pero gracias a su hechizo, no había sentido ninguna torpeza en su mente, ni obligación alguna de decir la verdad, había sido algo muy inteligente de verdad. Había descubierto una cierta configuración de runas que al agregarla a cualquier hechizo hace que esta sea permanente y no estaba sujeto a degradarse con el tiempo, como sucede en la mayoría de los casos. Marian había mantenido su conjuro de la anti-verdad escrito en secreto y nunca lo compartió con nadie, temerosa de que si alguna vez se filtrara, las personas recurrirían a técnicas más invasivas para obtener la información que querían a través de técnicas como la Legilimancia (que prácticamente había muerto) y... la tortura.

Marian no había hecho este descubrimiento por accidente. Su mayor peculiaridad -o tal vez defecto- en su carácter era que ella despreciaba lo invasivo o manipulador. Era un amor casi obsesivo por su libertad y su privacidad, y odiaba más que nada la violación al pensamiento o la compulsión de la mente, el cuerpo o la voluntad. Ella no quería ser dependiente de nada, sino de ella y Dios. No le gustaba la idea de depender de otros para su seguridad e hizo todo lo posible para disminuir su dependencia de todo, desde el gobierno hasta de la varita.

Cuando era pequeña, había sido capaz de impresionantes hazañas de magia sin varita y le molesto cuando su padre le dijo que necesitaba contar con una varita mágica para conjurarlos bien, Marian sabía que poseía la magia: la varita era sólo una herramienta. Ella comprendía que si algunos hombres podrían matar con sus propias manos tan fácilmente como con un cuchillo, era debido a su habilidad y al entrenamiento, ya que nunca se sabía cuando se quedarían sin un cuchillo. Así sin piedad se aplicó el mismo principio. Ya de niña, obstinadamente practicaba la magia sin varita durante horas, centrándose en objetos con toda su intensidad considerablemente. Y había valido la pena espectacularmente. No es que ella nunca dijera nada a nadie. Marian todavía llevaba su varita, a la vista de los demás y sólo lo utilizaba en compañía. Le había costado años de práctica y concentración, pero ahora podía hacer los conjuros más complicados sin varita y a menudo inventaba encantos o adaptaba hechizos ya conocidos para ser utilizados así.

Una vez dominado este arte - del cual nunca había leído de nadie que hubiese llegado tan lejos como ella- se desafió aún más aprendiendo a hacerlo no verbal. Ahora podía descansar de forma segura sabiendo, (a menos que estuviera inconsciente, de la cual sería incapaz de defenderse), que sería una formidable desarmadora, mantenimiento su enlace al cuerpo entero, como cualquier otro mago, estaría en plena posesión de sus facultades y a su varita apuntando a su oponente.

Pero esto se había convertido en una especie de tendencia en Marian. Odiaba la idea de ser forzada o violada. Se había enseñado a si mismo oclumancia porque no podía soportar la idea de la vulnerabilidad de su mente. Creó los trasladores no autorizados para ella misma, ya que se negaba a que sus movimientos fueran vigilados y controlados por otros. Marian estaba un poco preocupada, pero no se disculpó por ello. Todo el mundo tiene una preocupación secreta, después de todo. Por lo menos la de ella era razonable y no era algo así como tratar de encontrar el perfecto pastel de chocolate o la más alta construcción mundial de naipes. Al menos, eso es lo que se dijo para sí. Y a pesar de que ella iba a estar trabajando para el profesor Dumbledore ahora, todavía se sentía con derecho a sus propios secretos y a cierto grado de autonomía. Al final, ella confiaba en su propio juicio y quería que el hechizo siguiera siendo suyo y no otorgárselo a él.

Además, se dio cuenta de que si Dumbledore sabía de su invulnerabilidad a todo conocido hechizo o suero de la verdad (ya que todos compartían un factor común, y por lo tanto tenían una inmunidad común), entonces él nunca podría confiar en ella realmente, de hecho no tenía porque, ya que le mintió. Ella le había dado alguna información incriminatoria sobre sí misma, el hecho de que ella era una Animago- a pesar de que rara vez se transformaba, pero de ninguna manera le iba a contar todo.

Las nubes retumbaron sobre Marian cuando se apareció frente al _número 12 de Grimmauld Place._ Al principio, ella pensó que debió de haberse equivocada de dirección, pero cuando hablo en voz alta y la casa apareció, apretando un camino entre sus dos vecinos, se lleno de admiración por la astucia de los dueños. Llamó a la puerta con cuidado y la puerta se abrió bruscamente de sus dedos por un gentil hombre, de aspecto cansado con el pelo prematuramente canoso. Parecía ser unos cuantos años mayor que ella, y había algo atractivo en su rostro. Aunque no era convencionalmente apuesto, era alto y delgado, poseía ojos sabios y pacientes. Marian tomo su medida al instante y decidió que probablemente era inteligente y de buenos modales, pero carecía de la fuerza de carácter tan esencial para ella en una pareja.

_"¡Bienvenida! tú debes ser la señorita Oliver!… Remus Lupin" _dijo anunciándose ante ella con una tenue sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió a cambio.

_"Llegaste temprano... Debemos comenzar a trabajar en más o menos media hora. Mientras tanto, déjame que te acompañe a la cocina para que conozcas a Molly y a tomarnos una taza de té."__  
_  
Marian se encogió por dentro ante la mención del té, ineludible en Europa y Oriente, obedientemente lo siguió a través de una lóbrega sala en descomposición, para conocer a esta persona _Molly._ Pero antes de llegar a su destino, fueron interceptados por un hombre singularmente atractivo. Marian le oyó antes de verlo, ya que su voz confiada y burlona recorrió el desmoronado pasillo_, "¿Y a quién tienes allí contigo, lunatico?"_

Ella arqueó una ceja a Lupin, a la espera de su introducción o una explicación, cualquiera de las dos cosas, y él le dio una sufrida larga sonrisa y abrió la boca, el otro hombre le dio un codazo juguetonamente en el costado e interrumpió diciendo_ "Yo soy el dueño de esta decadente monstruosidad ... Sirius black, a su servicio. Por favor llámame Sirius. ¿Y tú eres...?" _Moviendo con picardía sus cejas, cosa que le hizo gracia a pesar de sí misma.

Ella sabía todo acerca de este tipo de hombre, los había conocido cientos de veces en miles de lugares diferentes. Nunca había sido engañada por esa calaña, la desconcertaban un poco por su audacia, porque creía que los hombres coquetos de este tipo eran menos probable de poseer ese tipo de lealtad difícil de alcanzar que uno aspira en las futuras parejas, y al parecer nunca las encuentran. Subconscientemente lo había descrito al momento de abrir la boca, pero de alguna manera se percato de su encanto. Marian no tenía problema de ver la cantidad de mujeres que se habían visto atrapados en su red juguetona y emocionante.

Así que ella le dio una especie de sonrisa un tanto distante y dijo _"Entonces deberías llamarme Marian,.. por supuesto."_  
_  
__"¡Ah, una americana!... desde hace tiempo que no hemos tenido a alguien tan exótica... por aquí" _declaró, mirando con rapidez de arriba y abajo con ese líquido dorados de sus ojos.

Casi soltó una risa_ "...He oído como llaman de todo tipo de cosas a los americanos, pero sin duda alguna, nunca de esa forma"._  
_  
__"Pero es sólo porque tú no eres la americana del que se refieren, mi querida.…" _murmuró en respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta a su escandaloso coqueteo, de repente se vio rodeada de idénticos traviesos rostros, cubierto con pelo muy rojo_. "Parece que Sirius comenzó a trabajar en su magia tempranamente, George..." _Se dijeron el uno al otro con una sonrisa.

_"¿Porqué, creo que tienes razón, Fred... Esperemos que ella sea lo suficientemente inteligente de dedicarle su tiempo a Sirius quien la estaba acechando desde la puerta, es demasiada bonita para pagar" _el que se llama George respondió, mirando de soslayo a Sirius, obviamente con la esperanza de que fuera a morder la carnada, pero al parecer Sirius había decidido fingir ser digno ese día.

"_muchachos..."_ Sirius insinuó, poniendo los ojos en Marian.  
_  
__"Me ofende eso, Canuto..George y yo somos hombres... Permítanos presentarnos, yo soy Gred, y el guapo de la derecha es Forge" _Ambos se inclinaron con exagerada cortesía.

_"Marian"_ les sonrió.

_"Bueno, mi lady Marian, ahora que nos conocemos todos, exigimos la oportunidad acompañarle a donde quiera que iba_" dijo George galantemente, ofreciendo cada uno de ellos un brazo.

Los tres se estaban preparando para dar un paseo; Marian estaba demasiada aturdida para protestar, cuando Sirius se interpuso en su salida_ "...Da la casualidad de que estaba de camino a la cocina, para conocer a tu madre."__  
_  
_"No hay necesidad de someterte a eso todavía, querida. Hay más que suficientes Weasley para que resuelvas aquí" _dijo uno de ellos.

Marian puso los ojos y se burlaron los dos.

_"Además_", George susurró _"somos los mejores para darte la mejor y resumida descripción de lo que hay por aquí... Sabemos todo... lo más bajo de todo el mundo, te mostraremos el mas..._

_-"Curioso"…._

_-"Escandaloso"….._

_-"Y los aspectos más interesantes de la Orden del Fénix"._

_"¿Ustedes se han dado cuenta de que aun no soy un miembro certificado aún,... verdad?" l_es sonrió.

_"Oh, por favor, la opinión de Dumbledore es la que importa y no estarías aquí si no te hubiera ya aprobado…. Ahora ¡vamos!"_

bajando la voz _"...Tú sabes que lo quieres."_

Esto le pareció tan buena idea como cualquiera otra y pensó que estos inteligentes adolescentes resultaría ser muy buenos amigos, por lo que ella sonrió y dijo_ "Te tomo la palabra sobre la generosa oferta."_

_"Vamos a ir a la habitación de al lado y apoderarnos de asientos y apoyarnos contra la pared para que podamos comenzar con tu educación" _terminó Fred.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, la gente continuó a pasando por la sala en su camino hacia el comedor, en donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo y los gemelos manteniendo sus comentarios hilarantes e irrelevante a menudo en cada uno de ellos.

Se enteró de que la mujer alegre de pelo rosa, se llamaba Tonks, y que era una Auror y Metamorfomago y sospechaban que sentía algo por Lupin que al parecer era un hombre lobo y su ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura . Le hablaron de Sirius black y los Merodeadores, y de que se escondía tras su huida sin precedentes de Azkaban, después de haber sido incriminado por Peter Pettigrew por la traición hacia los Potter y el asesinato de varios muggles. Marian sintió un poco más de simpatía por Black, después de esta revelación. Ella había notado su demacrada y desgastada mirada y experimentó una punzada de culpa por suponer que, dada su personalidad salvaje y coqueta, fuera la causa de que lucía una vida de estrellas de rock.

Señalaron varios otros, incluyendo uno de sus propios familiares. Ella dio a entender que su hermano Percy era un trabajador del Ministerio e _"imbecil'._

Aprendió todo acerca de Emmeline Vance, Shacklebolt Kingsley y un hombre de aspecto desagradable de nombre Mundungus Fletcher _"...que realmente huele a estiércol" _le aseguró George.  
_  
__…"Y whiskey de fuego, eso es una combinación potente." _Fred se le escapo.

La atención de Marian fue atraída repentinamente hacia una alcoba oscura cerca de la salida, donde un hombre pálido de pelo negro se había materializado, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados por delante y una sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de que parecía estar esperando pacientemente a que comenzara la reunión, había algo terriblemente impaciente en su paciencia. Sus ojos eran negros y fríos en la primera impresión, aunque con la misma intensidad del frío había en esa medida un carácter apasionado y brutalmente controlado.

_"Me imagino",_ murmuró ella distraídamente a Fred, mientras observaba al misterioso hombre, como de piedra y reservado en su aislamiento. Lupin se le acercó y le dijo algo en voz baja, y el hombre dio un fuerte tirón de la cabeza y dijo algo en voz baja que hizo retroceder a Lupin, este hizo una rápida retirada. Algo acerca de los manierismos del mago causó en Marian el preguntarse brevemente si este podría ser un hombre cuya voluntad era tan inexorable como la suya... o tal vez aún más fuerte. La idea era una novedad para ella, un poco inquietante. Pero no podía negar que había algo... formidable sobre él. Ella empezó a poner un rostro agradable y una mujer pelirroja se detuvo en seco frente a ella, le bloqueo su vista. La mujer de inmediato comenzó a dar a los chicos una severa charla, a pesar de ello Marian podía sentir su afecto por ellos.

_.."Muchachos, ustedes saben que no deben estar aquí! La reunión está a punto de comenzar, suban las escaleras inmediatamente! Y si capturo uno de cualquiera de esas cosas del oído expansivos, ambos van a hacer tanta limpieza, que incluso un elfo doméstico les rogaría misericordia! " _exclamó, golpeando con fuerza a los dos hasta que sus orejas eran tan rojos como su cabello.

_"¡Mamá! Estamos en edad!" _Fred se quejó.  
_  
__"Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde, George... Ahora suban las escaleras!" _su madre les regañaba.

Ambos chicos miraron tímidamente a Marian y le preguntaron_ "...Nos vemos en la cena, ¿verdad?.."__  
_  
_"Por supuesto que sí... ¡Ahora!"_ interrumpió la mujer y luego se volvió de espaldas a ellos, indiferente a la forma miserable en que se escabulleron por las escaleras y las morisquetas de trágicos que estaban haciendo, aunque Marian los miraba, le pareció muy divertido sus payasadas. Su madre pareció darse cuenta, y ella le dio a Marian una sonrisa afectuosa.

"_No puedo creer que esos chicos te separaran desde el momento en que llegaste aquí!, te he estado esperando todo el día para conocerte, y nunca habría sabido de tu llegada, si no fuera por el querido Sirius. Soy Molly Weasley, y he oído que eres amiga de mi hijo Charlie " _dijo con entusiasmo.  
_  
__"Sí, es cierto, Marian Oliver,"_ dijo cortésmente, le tendió la mano .._"Esos gemelos suyos son otra cosa",_ agregó con una sonrisa.  
_  
__"Merlín, lo sé! Me encantan, pero me vuelven loca... esos dos hacen más daño que los otros cinco juntos. Ahora, dime sobre ti y lo que hace mi precioso chico…Tu y él...? " _Se calló, lo que permitió a Marian agregar.

_"Oh, no, señora Weasley! Soy varios años mayor que Charlie. Nunca fue nada de eso, Pero..." _añadió socarronamente _"...¿no le ha escrito a usted sobre Katarina?"__  
_  
_"Es Molly,..Querida. Y no te preocupes acerca de Charlie, t__engo aun otro hijo mayor también...Ven conmigo a la cocina. Tengo que escuchar todo acerca de esta Katarina. ..¿Ellos dos van en serio?"_ preguntó llena de curiosidad, empujó a Marian al mostrador donde ella comenzó a ayudar a Molly mecánicamente para poner las cosas del té. Marian se sentía un poco culpable por escabullírsele la relación de seis meses de Charlie con Katarina, una rompe-maldiciones rusa, porque Molly parecía como si estuviera a un paso de contratar a un planificador de bodas. Pero la noticia había hecho feliz a la mujer y la mantenía ocupada conociendo los detalles de la vida amorosa de Charlie, que se había olvidado del seguimiento sobre Marian, aunque estaba segura de que no habría una fuga a largo plazo y que se vería obligada a desnudar su alma otro día.

Marian con una sonrisa repartió tazas de té a quien entrara a la cocina, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba a Molly charlaba con muchos de los miembros de la Orden. Algunos parecían desconfiar de ella, pero la mayoría se limitó a sonreír amable y políticamente. Pronto notó la llegada de Dumbledore. Se puso de pie en la puerta y la agració con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillando a través de sus anteojos de media luna, mientras él permanecía en la conversación con Lupin y el Señor Weasley, a quien Marian le agradaba mucho. Se dio cuenta de que ahora que Dumbledore estaba aquí, la reunión iba a comenzar en breve.

Durante todo el bullicio y la actividad en la cocina, una parte de su mente aún estaba morando en el hombre misterioso de la otra habitación. De repente, Sirius comenzó llamando a la gente en el comedor. Todos tomaron sus lugares en oscuras sillas de respaldo recto colocadas alrededor de una mesa larga adornada, tallada de caoba. Dumbledore se sentó a la cabeza y el hombre de aspecto irritable de la otra habitación se sentó a su derecha, mientras que Marian se encontró sentada entre Lupin y Black en el extremo más lejano.  
_  
__"Atención, todo el mundo_", se puso Dumbledore y levantó un poco la voz, con el fin de ser escuchado desde la cabecera de la enorme mesa.  
_  
__"Si la habitación está a salvo de orejas extensibles, podemos empezar" _añadió con un brillo divertido.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba a Dumbledore, quien dijo _"Excelente. Permítanme comenzar nuestra reunión con la introducción de un nuevo miembro. Se trata de Marian Oliver, una experta en encantamientos de los Estados Unidos. Ella trabaja bajo contrato como rompe- maldiciones e inventora de hechizos y potencialmente nos puede ser muy útil. Ella ha asumido una pequeña consultoría en San Mungo como tapadera para estar en nuestro país. La he indagado con el uso de Veritaserum e hizo el juramento de Varita de lealtad a la orden. La he encontrado aceptable, pero si alguien tiene alguna inquietud, por favor, hable ahora, de lo contrario, vamos a considerar la moción aprobada y Marian debe ser un miembro con pleno derecho y las responsabilidades que conlleva de la Orden del Fénix, "_, terminó Dumbledore con autoridad.

_"Albus, si dices que está bien, entonces está bien. Estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, señorita_", dijo un Auror canoso con un extraño ojo falso azul girando y unos cuantos más murmuraron las bienvenidas.

Cuando todo el mundo la miraba en espera, ella se levantó y respondió: _"Gracias. Es un honor_", y luego se hundió en su asiento para ver como el resto de la reunión se desarrollaba.

Dumbledore le sonrió benignamente y luego continuó _"Ella fue reclutada por Charlie Weasley y es el primer miembro de una comunidad de magos extranjeros a unirse a nuestra causa. Todos debemos estar alentados por el hecho de que los magos de otros países están empezando a darse cuenta de nuestra situación aquí, a pesar de que nuestro propio gobierno persiste en ignorarlo. Como todos ustedes saben, Voldemort ha hecho siempre un punto en el reclutamiento en otras naciones, especialmente de Europa del Este. Es hora de que nosotros también, de llegar más allá de nuestras propias tierras. Tengan en cuenta eso, todavía estoy a la espera de recibir la respuesta de Hagrid con respecto a la embajada de los gigantes. Él debe de regresar en algún momento durante las próximas semanas y espero que la noticia sea favorable. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir antes de que Severus de su informe?... Remus?" _preguntó cortésmente.

Vio que los ojos del hombre misterioso al lado de Dumbledore se posaron sobre Lupin y con una sonrisa de desprecio en sus labios. Sirius tiene que haberse dado cuenta de su expresión, porque ella lo vio rígido por el rabillo del ojo. Ella posó su mirada hacia la mesa y se encontró de pronto capturado por esos fríos e insondables ojos negros. Parecían estar evaluándola y tuvo la desagradable sensación de que había sido pesada en una balanza y hallada defectuosa. Marian hizo fuerza de voluntad por apartar la mirada y se sonrojo, aunque cada fibra de su ser anhelaba hacer eso. En cambio, con respeto inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, dándole un reconocimiento sutil. Él no devolvió el gesto, pero la miró sin inmutarse por un momento más, sin hacer más que un tic como que entendiera sus pensamientos, antes de que se apartara con desdén y centró su atención de nuevo sobre Lupin.

Lupin se aclaró la garganta y se paró torpemente _"Mis intentos de llegar a los hombres lobo han sido decepcionantes por el momento. Hasta que el Ministerio disponga de poner en marcha reformas que mejoren las condiciones de los hombres lobos, me temo que la amargura y la frustración que conlleva su statu quo, los conducirá cada vez más al campamento de ya-saben-quién. Por supuesto, sigo trabajando en ello y he hecho algunas amistades tentativas. Esperemos que estos den frutos en los próximos días"._

_"Muy bien, Remus. No esperaba resultados inmediatos, pero creo que es importante que sigas intentándolo. Se trata de mejorar nuestra situación cada vez que se pueda, estimulando una persona neutral para actuar, será un éxito brillante si somos capaces de convertir uno de los aliados de Voldemort en su enemigo ",_ dijo Dumbledore y luego miró al hombre a su derecha, al fascinante hombre de mirada fría.  
_  
__"¿Severus?" _Le solicitó

El hombre se puso de pie con elegancia, su traje negro enmarcaba unas manos elegantes y un rostro muy pálido con una prominente nariz romana. Él era todo negro y blanco, con unas cortinas de cabello oscuro que enmarcaban sus facciones fuertes. Poseía unos insondables ojos negros de una intensidad inusual y la piel cetrina, con una boca muy expresiva, aunque sus labios eran delgados y sin color. Parecía alto y ágil, pero era difícil de decir por sus severas ropas, el collar de su traje era tan alto que ocultaba la mayor parte de su garganta.

Marian se maravilló cuando empezó a hablar, su voz era baja y suave, como un río de plata derretida. _"El Señor tenebroso no está más interesado en la adquisición de nuevos seguidores, aunque ciertamente está haciendo eso y en particular a funcionarios del Ministerio. Desde nuestra última reunión ha corrompido a Elvira Roach y Sotherby Cayo"._

Hubo murmullos entre palabras, pero su voz culta continuó sin parar _"Sin duda, es probable que hayan habido más. Todavía tengo que recuperar plenamente su confianza, a pesar de que ha dejado de mostrar su…. Evidente descontento."_ Se frotó el antebrazo izquierdo distraído mientras hablaba, antes darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo a sí mismo se impuso sus manos a los costados. Marian tenía la desagradable sensación de que se trataba de un eufemismo para la tortura.  
_  
__"..Como iba diciendo, actualmente el reclutamiento no es su prioridad más alta. Está obsesionado con la adquisición de un objeto que se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios. Es algo que no tenía en la última guerra, un arma de algún tipo. Él está siendo bastante reservado, no confía en ninguno de sus Mortífagos. En cambio, he oído que él planea hacer su reconocimiento mediante el uso de la maldición Imperius a los funcionarios del Ministerio."_

Con estas palabras atrajo una oleada de entusiasmo dentro de la audiencia y tuvo que enfrentarse de repente con interrupciones de todas partes, aunque Marian se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba en silencio. Obviamente, ya había oído esta noticia. Fue sólo una corazonada, pero estaba casi seguro de que Snape le presentó sus informes primero a él y sólo informó al grupo lo que Dumbledore le dijo que revelara.

_"¿Cuál es la naturaleza de este….objeto?"_- preguntó el hombre de más edad con el ojo que gira.

Obviamente no es el tipo de hombre que le gustaba repetir, el tono de Snape casi goteaba con desdén, él respondió_"Ya les he dicho todo lo que he escuchado. Es un artefacto de algún tipo que el Señor Oscuro cree que será de gran ventaja para él en la guerra. .."_

Recostado en su silla, Sirius aplaudió lentamente e impúdicamente dijo _"Bueno, eso es un informe muy bien elaborado, Snape, Lo suficiente como para despertar nuestro interés y sólo lo suficientemente vaga como para ser completamente inútil. ¿Sera que tu-ya-sabes-quien te dijo qué decir o es qué lo has inventado por tu cuenta? Me encantaría escuchar lo que uno de tus cuentos le suena a él… "_añadió con insolencia.

_"..Le he hablado mucho de ti, por supuesto" _respondió Snape maliciosamente _"Le hablo de todo el trabajo fundamental que has estado haciendo para la Orden, mientras te escondes en la casa de tu madre... todos los sándwich que haces, el poner en orden.._." con un ademan de su mano señalando la casa _"He oído que ha sido particularmente difícil el pulir los oídos de todas las cabezas de los elfos..."__  
_  
Sirius se levantó de su asiento al igual que Dumbledore llamo a sesión a la orden. Abrumada por todo, a Marian le hizo gracia. Severus Snape la impresionó y sabía con certeza que no quería caer víctima de su cruel e inteligente lengua. Si él podía destruir a Sirius,...ella se sobresalto al pensar en lo que él le podía hacer a ella.

Después de este enfrentamiento de menor importancia, la reunión fue en gran parte sin incidentes. Nadie parecía importarle la pelea entre Black y Snape, lo que le hizo pensar que esto era probablemente regular. Otras dos personas hablaron brevemente, pero no dijeron nada interesante y luego Dumbledore se dirigió a todos ellos, sobre la forma en que como miembros de la Orden se vieron atrapados entre la amenaza latente de Voldemort y sus mortífagos y la reacción del Ministerio. Dumbledore les dijo que el ministro cree que él quería el poder y estaba usando una amenaza imaginaria, el recuento de Harry Potter del retorno de Voldemort, era una excusa para construir su propio ejército privado contra el Ministerio. Tan ridículo como sonaba, parece que el Ministro de Magia había ido lejos, como para asignar a alguien de su oficina para servir como informante en la propia escuela. Él habló de esto por un tiempo, luego discutieron la importancia de mantenerse vigilantes, antes les emitió una invitación en general a quedarse para cenar y luego despedirlos.

Marian se levantó y comenzó a abrirse camino a través del grupo con el fin de ayudar a Molly en la cocina. Sirius y Remus se quedaron sentado en la mesa y no se dieron cuenta de que ella se había ido. Sirius habló e hizo un gesto salvaje, mientras que Remus asintió con simpatía de vez en cuando. Marian supuso que Sirius todavía estaba enojado por su tête-à-tête con Snape. Hablando de él, oyó abrirse la puerta delantera y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verlo dar grandes zancadas, con su capa ondeando detrás de él. Marian se sintió extrañamente decepcionada.

Parecía que, además de Snape, todo el mundo se quedó a cenar. La comida resultó ser un asunto jovial. Molly Weasley podía cocinar un banquete que pondría a la mayoría de los restaurantes en vergüenza. Los gemelos habían Aparecido en la planta baja, prácticamente con espasmos de placer al estar fuera de su confinamiento, y Marian conoció a sus hermanos menores, Ron y Ginny, así como a los amigos de Ron, una niña de pelo rizado llamada Hermione Granger y al famoso Harry Potter. Ella encontró a los niños encantadores, llenos de humor y muy maduros. Pensó que de haber conocido más como ellos, no tendría tan baja opinión de los niños en general.

De camino a la cocina con una carga de platos sucios, Marian chocó con la auror de pelo rosa, Tonks, salpicando el puré de papas en todo el busto de uno de los antepasados de Sirius. E inmediatamente, una hermosa amistad nació. Después de que se habían reído, se presentaron, se limpio el desorden, y se rieron un poco más, se unieron a las pocas personas que quedaban, que no habían salido de inmediato después de la cena para tomar un café y bizcochos (que siempre serían 'galletas' para Marian).  
_  
__"Entonces..." _dijo Marian a Tonks, mientras estaban sentados de brazos cruzados, mirando el jugueteo de los gemelos Weasley con un juguete de niños de color verde neón, tratando con una función que sus creadores no habían previsto.

Marian continuó tras una pausa, _"Es un golpe bastante impresionante de Dumbledore, conseguir que un miembro de la Orden se infiltrara entre los Mortífagos."__  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir con Snape?" _preguntó, incrédulo _"Umm,...en realidad, él es el que vale la pena"_

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Marian.

_"Quiere decir..." dijo_ Sirius con frialdad, uniéndose a ellos en la mesa _"...que nuestro viejo quejicus era un Mortífago mucho antes de que se convirtiera en mascota de Dumbledore...Dumbledore parece pensar que se puede confiar en él, pero las serpientes no son particularmente leales. Ellos dan la vuelta y te muerde en la primera oportunidad. "__  
_  
_"...Sé justo",_ advirtió Lupin _"...Severus puede ser desagradable, pero Dumbledore no es tonto. Si él dice que se ha reformado y es una hoja nueva, por mi parte, le creo."__  
_  
Sirius puso los ojos y dijo algo al respecto _"...voy a chequear a Buckbeak..." _o lo que quiso decir con eso.

Cuando se fue, Marian se dirigió a Tonks, y dijo _"Por favor, cuéntenme la historia. Me imagino que es muy interesante. No todos los días me encuentro con uno de los de Vol- ..Quiero decir...-tú-ya-sabes que es originalmente uno de los mortífagos, después de todo… "_

_"Bueno",_ comenzó Tonks, "_Snape fue sorteado en Slytherin en Hogwarts y fue siempre un poco inadaptado. Se graduó después de mi primer año, así que no lo conocía en ese entonces, pero Remus te puede decir que él era una pálido y grasoso niño antisocial de las zonas marginales. Él sabía mucho acerca de las Artes Oscuras y era muy inteligente, brillante, para ser justos. Pero él tuvo una pelea con su amiga de la infancia una chica de Gryffindor... que se convirtió en la madre de Harry Potter en realidad, luego se involucró mucho con alumnos mayores de Slytherin, y la mayoría de ellos se convirtieron en los mortífagos ya fuera de la escuela. La mayoría está en el círculo íntimo de tu-ya-sabes-quien, de ahí salieron los Lestrange, Rosier, Wilkes... Las únicas excepciones notables fueron Snape y Lucius Malfoy, que era el prefecto de sexto año cuando Snape entro al primer año. "__  
_  
Marian comento "...¿_Snape está en el círculo íntimo?"__  
_  
_"Sí. De hecho, en estos momentos es uno de los mortífagos de más alto rango de todos, pero eso puede cambiar si los Lestrange y los otros encarcelados mortífagos salen de la cárcel. Snape pudo haber apaciguado a Tú-ya-sabes-quien por ahora, pero eso puede cambiar cuando hay un grupo de mortífagos vengativos susurrándole a tu-ya-sabes-quién al oído, quejándose de él y sembrando dudas. Ellos están muy resentidos de que Snape esté trabajando de manera segura en Hogwarts, mientras que ellos sufrieron en Azkaban con los dementores. …Sí, Snape está jugando un juego muy peligroso."__  
_  
_"Pero de todos modos, estoy divagando. Inmediatamente después de la escuela, Snape se convirtió en un Mortífago. También obtuvo su Maestría en Pociones. Después de haber estado fuera de Hogwarts durante unos dos años, Dumbledore dice que Snape se acercó a él con el deseo de salirse. Por supuesto, nadie sale de los mortífagos, por lo que Dumbledore lo convenció para convertirse en espía. Él le ofreció un puesto en Hogwarts como maestro de Pociones a Snape, aunque él hubiera preferido la posición de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Tú-sabes-quien le dijo que tomara lo de Dumbledore. Así que trabajó en la escuela y pasó información a Dumbledore, mientras que transmitía información falsa a tu-ya-sabes-quién."__  
_  
_"Entonces tú-sabes-quien fue derrotado por el bebé Harry y Snape fue a juicio porque poseía la Marca Tenebrosa. Dumbledore lo salvó y mantuvo a Snape en Hogwarts por los próximos…¿cuántos años han sido, Remus? Correcto,… quince años, él y Remus estaban en la misma clase, nunca podrías imaginar al mirar a Snape que sólo tiene treinta y cuatro años, Él es tan agrio;.. Que parece más a sesenta y cuatro,… pero de todos modos, Snape se quedó con Dumbledore y su marca nunca se fue, sólo se desvaneció. Hasta donde yo sé, nunca pensó en dejar Hogwarts. Él sabía que le debía su libertad a Dumbledore, así que en vez de Azkaban ha tenido un trabajo que no le gusta en los últimos quince años ¡oh, vamos, Remus!. Es obvio que al hombre no le gusta la enseñanza. No tiene paciencia con las personas menos inteligentes que él y eso es prácticamente todo el mundo, excepto Dumbledore, supongo"._

_"Bueno, como iba diciendo. El año pasado, su marca comenzó a volverse más y más clara y se dio cuenta de que Tú-sabes-quien estaba regresando. Después del incidente en el Torneo de los Tres Magos-Supongo que Charlie te dijo todo eso, verdad- Bueno, después de haber sido regenerado por completo, ya-sabes-quién llamó a todos sus mortífagos. Snape esperó un par de horas antes de contestar el llamado recibiendo instrucciones de Dumbledore. Cuando por fin se apareció mintió como un loco a tu-sabes-quien, al parecer su historia era lo suficientemente bueno que le perdonó la vida. Creo que Snape y Dumbledore tuvieron suficiente tiempo para inventar algo bueno. Así que quien-tú-sabes dejo a Snape vivo, pero he oído que fue torturado terriblemente esa noche. Fue sometido a varias rondas de la maldición Cruciatus y estaba en horribles condiciones para cuando regresó a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, dió su informe y luego bajó a las mazmorras, que es donde se queda en la escuela y no dejaba que nadie tratara sus lesiones. Se recuperó varios días después y volvió a pasar información. Él da un informe cada semana o dos –escuchaste uno de ellos esta noche- Bueno, eso es realmente todo lo que sé, acerca de él."_

_"¡Excepto que él es un imbécil podrido que a nadie le gusta!,... por favor puedes deja esa parte fuera"_ añadió Sirius, que acababa de regresar con un estado de ánimo mucho mejor de lo que había estado cuando se había ido. Ponchó a Marian temperamentalmente, ella suponía que cualquiera estaría así de estar atrapado en una casa, -especialmente una casa como ésta- durante meses sin un final claro a la vista.

Tonks puso los ojos y lo ignoró.  
_  
__"Que historia…" _exhalo Marian.

Tonks se echó a reír _"te entiendo... -te encuentras con un montón de personajes locos en tiempos de guerra-...¡ Espera a que te diga acerca de Ojo-Loco Moody!..."_

Todos habían hablado y reído hasta altas horas de la noche. Después de la cena, solo quedaba los Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, y ella misma. Ella se fue finalmente a casa cerca de la medianoche después de prometer a Molly que iría a _'La Madriguera' _en algún momento durante la semana.

Cuando Marian finalmente regresó a su casa, después de una aparición y un viaje por Floo, tomó a la cachorra para que fuera a correr por el patio antes de ir a la cama, pensando en todo lo que había oído esa noche. Se quitó los ganchos del pelo metódicamente para liberar sus largos cabellos, de color marrón oscuro. Marian era un poco tradicional y quería mantener su pelo largo, pero odiaba que cada vez que miraba hacia abajo, se preocupaba al darse cuenta de las puntas abiertas. Para mantener el cabello fuera de su camino y fuera de su mente, ella se vio comprometida de mantener un complejo estilo-nada terriblemente difícil y sin requerir de mucho tiempo- no una cola de caballo típico o un nudo en la base del cuello. Hizo giros inteligentes de moños y trenzas, algunos requerían múltiples trenzados. Se había convertido en un ejercicio creativo para compensar los diferentes estilos, a pesar de que rara vez se pasaba más de diez o quince minutos en el pelo. Sin embargo, sus peinados eran siempre elegantes y favorecedores, mientras que era un poco inusual y demostraba su habilidad y atención al detalle.

Se quitó las túnicas negras brillantes que había llevado esa noche y comenzó a mirar por su camisón de dormir. Ella había optado por llevar túnicas en lugar de ropa muggle a la reunión como una concesión a lo más tradicional de la comunidad mágica británica. A pesar de que ella se calmó con su ritual nocturno y con la perrita que acariciaba sus pies, siguió reproduciendo los hechos que había descubierto en la reunión de esta noche ... en especial cosas sobre el enigmático Severus Snape. A pesar de que no lo conocía, él parecía de capacidad casi sobrehumana, la preocupación roía en la parte posterior de su mente. No le gustaba la posición en que él estaba, el peligro constante. Era evidente que era terriblemente inteligente y valiente, es raro y sin embargo parecía no tener ningún apoyo, incluso su relación con Dumbledore parecía un poco disfuncional. Su tristeza obvia le molestaba también. Mientras ella se quedó dormida, pensó en el espía desconfiado, el hombre brillante atrapado en una profesión que lo ahogaba, en el niño triste y descuidado. Se preguntó si podría haber algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Los próximos meses pasaron volando. Ella asistió a las reuniones cada dos semanas y Dumbledore había comenzado a dar sus pequeños proyectos de investigación, aunque no había nada particularmente difícil o requiriera mucho tiempo. Se preguntó si dudaba de sus habilidades o si era que él no confiaba en ella, o tal vez no era más que preocuparse por todos los problemas que estaba teniendo en la escuela. Al parecer, el Ministerio mágico había designado a un maestro, una verdadera joya, investigando a todos los otros profesores y cuestionando todas las decisiones que Dumbledore hacia.

Innumerables reuniones pasaron, pero Marian aún no había podido hablar con el hombre que tanto le intrigaba. Por lo general tal y como llegaba a la reunión, así se iba tan pronto como fuera posible. Sabía que una de las razones que hacia esto era para evitar a Black. Había algo siniestro en la forma en cómo los dos interactuaban. Había un desprecio palpable entre ellos. Snape era un hombre muy ocupado, tanto en la Orden como en Hogwarts. Dumbledore parecía confiar en él para todo y los otros profesores de Hogwarts que asistieron a las reuniones decían constantemente cosas como _"...Oh, Severus se encargará de eso" _y _"...No hay ninguna razón para utilizar nuestro presupuesto para comprar pociones...Severus seguirá suministrando a la Enfermería " _e incluso _" ...Siempre envío a mis estudiantes a Severus para servir sus detenciones" _A pesar de que nunca hablaron, escuchaba los informes de Snape y estos se mantenían continuamente en su mente.

Ella tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo y había estudiado varios escenarios en su mente, pero ninguno de ellos parecía que lo iba a ganar como su amigo. Por lo que decidió esperar y ver si una oportunidad se le presentaba.

Marian tenía la sensación de que sus caminos se cruzarían antes de que más tiempo pasara. Ella tuvo razón, pero eso no sucedió en ninguna de las maneras en que ella se lo había imaginado.

* * *

Gracias a** d1x1lady** por crear a Marian y por dejarme traducir su historia y a **J.k Rowlings** por crear el mundo de Harry Potter todo eso les pertenece.

Gracias por leerme espero que les guste la traducción de la historia.


	3. capitulo 3: El retrato

Aparte de Marian, todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.k Rowlings.

Capítulo 3: El Retrato

Cuando Marian llegaba a Grimmauld Place, se sentía increíblemente molesta por los gritos groseros procedentes del retrato de la madre de Sirius. Los constantes gritos de _"¡traidores de sangre!" Y "¡asquerosa sangre sucia!" _ Ya eran bastantes aburridos y Marian pronto decidió que algo se debía hacer.

Cualquier disrupción despertaba al endemoniado retrato y Tonks era la que siempre al salir se tropezaba con algo en su camino a través del vestíbulo. Un día Marian estaba parada cerca de Sirius cuando eso sucedió y él perdió totalmente los estribos, gritando y sacudiendo la cortina delante del retrato cerrado, disparando un hechizo silenciador. Se volvió hacia las damas con un brillo de sudor en la frente y una expresión agobiada en su rostro.

_"Me disculpo por mi... madre. Su retrato es casi tan terrible como lo fue en persona...",_ resopló él.

Marian había dudado en plantear el tema antes, porque el retrato en cuestión era de _su madre_, después de todo, pero ante esta situación, pensó que sería bueno preguntarle sobre su remoción.

_"Sirius, ¿crees que podrías ser capaz de mover esta pintura a otra área de la casa? ... Es bastante trastornante",_ comentó a Marian.

Sirius le dió una risa amarga, _"La vieja bruja sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando mando a hacer este retrato. Está unida al muro con un hechizo de enganche Permanente. Hay algo de magia oscuro impregnada en su creación. Varios miembros de la orden han tratado de eliminarla y / o destruirla, pero sin suerte. Hay algunas maldiciones desagradables encerradas en eso también que incluso los conjuros de silencio no duran tanto como debieran en él y las cortinas siguen abiertas. Deseo que alguien pueda deshacerse de la maldita cosa. Lo he intentado, pero la vieja siempre se las arregla para sacarme de quicio y así evitar que me enfoque. Ojalá nunca tenga que poner los ojos en eso de nuevo…",_ terminó con vehemencia.

_"¿Te importaría si le doy un vistazo?..."_ Marian le preguntó y añadió con una sonrisa: …_"Esa es mi profesión, después de todo."_

Sirius resemblo considerablemente y dijo_. "Haz todo lo que puedas,… inténtalo...…nos estarías haciendo un favor a todos."_

__Marian siempre había disfrutado de los rompecabezas y la cantidad de riesgo implicado en romper una maldición, eso le sirvió para que el eventual triunfo fuera aún más dulce. Así que ella se presentó temprano en la próxima reunión de la orden, para investigar los hechizos que saturaban el retrato. Ella por lo general sólo llegaba alrededor de diez o quince minutos antes, cuando algunos miembros de la orden ya andaban por ahí. Si llegaba mucho antes se encontraría entretenida por Sirius en lugar de lograr algo. Parecía muy solitario y a veces se sentía un poco incómoda a su alrededor. Ella sintió que él estaba un poco enamorado de ella, pero después pasar doce años en prisión y casi un año de arresto domiciliario, sin mujeres a su alrededor, ella no creía que sus sentimientos fueran muy en serio.

Luego de pasar alrededor de cinco a diez minutos ininterrumpidos lanzando hechizos diagnósticos en el retrato, su trabajo iba a paso lento. Ella también era una experta en arte y no tenía idea de qué período la pintura pertenecía, lo que podría haberle dado una pista. La madre de Sirius pudo haber empleado maldiciones que estaban en boga en ese momento. Ella se encontraba con esas tendencias extrañas en su trabajo constantemente.

Un día en que todo el mundo estaba reunido y escucho que Dumbledore iba a llegar tarde, se fue de nuevo al pasillo y se plantó delante del retrato, mientras que todos los demás permanecieron congregados en la cocina y en la sala. Estaba pensando en lo que no había tratado y tuvo una idea. En lugar de considerar cada síntoma individualmente, - la pintura había resistido a los hechizos de silenciamiento, los hechizos destructivos y su capacidad para mantenerse a la vista, no importa cuántas veces la cortina se cerraran delante de ella- se le ocurrió que todo esto debía provenir de una maldición y sólo había un candidato probable, un hechizo oscuro francés del siglo XVII, utilizado normalmente en alianzas de boda, la cual fue modificado ligeramente por supuesto, pero no había nada que no podía contrarrestar rápidamente. Luego de eso el retrato sería tan vulnerable como cualquier otro y a cualquier hechizo que se decidieran enviarle. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en sus labios y se rió un poco de sí misma por haberlo descifrado.

De repente, unas gélidas palabras le cayeron como una lluvia helada _"Así que veo que has resuelto el rompecabezas insoluble de Black... Aunque, si esperas recibir algún premio para demostrar tú reciente triunfo, sospecho que estarás sumamente decepcionada…. "  
_  
Marian se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con los ojos desdeñosos de su enigma_, -Severus Snape_- que descansaba en las sombra contra una pared. Su voz sonaba claramente irritado contra ella. Si las palabras habían salido de alguien más, ella habría pensado que no eran más que palabras desdeñosas, por intentar desactivar el retrato encantado y estaba celoso de su logro. Pero Marian recordó de repente que él era el experto en Artes oscuras de la Orden. Ella no sabía cómo lo había olvidado últimamente en su mente. Él era supuestamente el mejor. De hecho, sólo el Señor Oscuro se dice que era mejor que él. En un momento de lucidez, Marian se dio cuenta de que él sabía, probablemente, desde un principio de la maldición, pero lo había mantenido para sí mismo en su pequeña guerra contra Black. Ahora que ella se había aparecido en la escena y había tomado el mérito de romper una maldición que todo el mundo suponía que él no había sido capaz de lograr, además de revertir ese hechizo del que tenía muchas ganas de conservar, él pensaría que ella estaría ayudando a black y haciéndolo quedar mal de un solo golpe. ¡Su primer encuentro con él y ya le disgustaba ella! Pensaba para sí misma, porque se interponía en su venganza infantil contra Black.

Marian habló en voz baja, _"ya veo. Supongo que lo descubriste hace años, pero dejaste la maldición en su lugar, ya que molesta a Sirius más que nadie."  
_  
Él asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido en ese momento por su reacción, ya que ella no respondió a la forma en que había esperado, pero luego respondió a su comentario con malicia_,..."asumo que Black tomó clases de crueldad de su madre, él escapó a la justicia la primavera pasada, para luego ser atrapado aquí, solo con su compañía - por lo menos es algo. " _dijo en tono de burla.

_"¿Sigues pensando que Él es culpable, entonces?" -_preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Se volvió ligeramente y dijo en voz sofocada _"Él es culpable de muchas otras cosas."  
_  
Ella guardó silencio por un momento y luego decidió que no era el momento de profundizar, por lo que cambió de tema..._ "Por cierto, ¿cómo se enteró de mi trabajo en Rumania? Esos Sucesos difícilmente ocupan un escenario en el mundo".  
_  
_"Dumbledore",_ respondió con disgusto_,…"Continuamente elogia tus hazañas"._

_"Es extraño",_ dijo con un dejo de amargura_, "porque él todavía tiene que darme trabajos más difíciles que encontrar una información que sea de fácil acceso en una biblioteca pública. Supongo que no es que él siente que soy incompetente, ¿será que él no confía en mí?. "  
_  
_"deberías estar agradecida de lo poco que te pide",_ dijo en voz baja, sus ojos parecían oscuros, profundos y muy fríos. El continuó después de un momento, casi sin quererlo, _"Dumbledore no siente que necesites supervisión…" _

No dijo_ "...Como el resto de nosotros…",_ pero sus pensamientos eran claros en su tono.

Su resonante, suave y sedosa voz no sacrificaba su encanto oscuro, a pesar de su tono despectivo y las inflexiones sarcásticos_, "Él cree que tú haces un mejor trabajo, cuando inventas tus propios proyectos, en lugar de recibir asignaciones. Él tiene la extraña idea de que encontrará algo que se le ha pasado por alto, una necesidad dentro de la Orden y que tú serás capaz de complementarlo mejor que nadie. " Severus_ dijo esto con un dejo de sabor amargo en la boca.

Marian se sorprendió y le preguntó: _"Así que, básicamente, ¿Tengo como una carta blanca? , Puedo ayudar de cualquier manera que elija, ¿tanto o menos de lo que yo quiera?"_

_"Él espera que tomes la iniciativa desde hace mucho tiempo. Y al parecer, tu decidiste que el retrato de la madre de Black… fue la cosa más merecedores de tu atención…"_, dijo sarcásticamente.

_"¿Y por qué el profesor Dumbledore no me dice esto?"_ -preguntó ella a la defensiva.

_"Debido a que te sobreestima, por supuesto. Él trabaja bajo la idea errónea de que sabe cómo ser ingenioso... Pero de todos modos, no me dejes alejarte de tu importante labor. Cuanto antes acabes con la maldición, más pronto puedes ir a recoger los laureles de Black... ¿O es tu meta, el de tener una audiencia cuando por fin demuestres tus habilidades? "_añadió con voz sedosa y burlonamente.

Marian finalmente perdió la paciencia _" Mire profesor, sé que esto es algo que realmente los atañe a usted y Sirius y siento que me he metido en medio de su pelea, -espere un minuto, no es del todo cierto",… _dijo ella, pensativa_, "usted me sigue llamando una busca- atención y trayendo a colación el hecho de que yo trabajo en un campo muy respetado como justificativo de mi arrogancia. Pero la verdad es que no me gusta ser el centro de atención y siempre he trabajado detrás de escenas. No ando en búsqueda de la gloria - soy un montón de cosas,…pero engañarse a sí mismo no es uno de ellos. Si alguien me dice algo como lo que me acabas de decir, diría que es por celos. "_

Snape hizo un sonido de indignación y gruñó: _"No eres más que una chica descarada, fantaseando a ser una especie de pseudo-soldado de fortuna-"…  
_  
Pero Marian le cortó limpiamente y continuó como si ella no lo había oído, _"En un principio, cometí el error de pensar en la posibilidad de que estabas celoso de mí, sé de hecho que no envidias mis habilidades –las tuyas superan las mías.-" le dijo en un tono indiferente "... Eres más poderoso, con más conocimientos y más hábil que yo, pero considero que yo podría tener algo más que deseas-…"  
_  
"_No tienes nada que yo desee",_…intervino gruñendo los dientes.

Ella le lanzó una mirada seria, pasando por alto la interrupción para terminar su declaración _"me imagino que yo estoy viviendo una vida muy parecida a la que habrías elegido para ti,.. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"…_lo miró a los ojos cálidamente y prosiguió_… "Tengo esa libertad que tanto anhelas- Esa libertad para viajar, para investigar y para cualquier otra cosa. "  
_  
El espía la miró desconcertado por su comentario lo cual lo tomo desprevenido y Marian prosiguió, ansiosa por suavizar la situación tensa entre los dos con sus palabras.

_"Es obvio que naciste para grandes cosas- eres más astuto que el Señor tenebroso y tu poder está a solo segundos de Dumbledore y él... y ellos dos te llevan unos cuantos año de ventaja. En otras circunstancias, si tuvieras el tiempo ilimitado y la falta de responsabilidades como la que tengo, sé que inventarías hechizos y pociones que cambiarían al mundo... No tengo ninguna duda de que también usarías una magia más grande y más terrible del cual la mayoría de nosotros nunca ha visto jamás…."_

Y prosiguió Marian_"…Debes de sentirte sofocado,- viviendo esa vida de abnegación,- poniendo a todos los demás por encima de tus propias esperanzas y tu felicidad. Pero aun conservas tu mente y tu fuerza de voluntad y para cuando la guerra haya terminado, serás capaz de hacer todas las cosas que siempre has querido… Eres un hombre bueno, más de lo que te has imaginado, es muy raro encontrar a un hombre de esa calibre que sea a la vez grandioso y bueno. ¡Pero tú lo eres!...",_ término en voz baja y apasionada, casi con ternura.

La expresión de Snape había cambiado de la indignación al asombro absoluto, al tiempo que ella continuó hablando. Nunca nadie había hablado así con él… o de él, sentía que le tenía una alta estima.

Cuando él no dijo nada, Marian suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz, _"…Esto no va por la vía que yo esperaba...Profesor, usted tiene una concepción errónea de mi. Yo no soy banal, ni una intrusa en búsqueda de la gloria que cree que soy. La verdad es que... he estado buscando contar con su presencia desde hace tiempo, Le admiro mucho y no quiero estar en desacuerdo con un hombre como usted... ¿Ud. Cree…. Que quizás….podríamos empezar a conocernos otra vez? …" _hablando con una voz suave y sincera.

Por un momento, una docena de emociones le cruzaron por su rostro. Pero luego se aclaró la garganta y murmuró: _"Muy bien"._

Severus Snape no estaba acostumbrado a los elogios,- los halagos empalagosos de los estudiantes y de los mortífagos le daban repulsión y para evitarlos se recluía aún más - pero aquellas palabras de sinceridad y de admiración, que no eran comúnmente dirigidas a él, le llenaban ¡Como deseaba escucharlas!, su alma estaba sedienta de ellas. Así que cuando ella le extendió firmemente su grácil y delgada mano y dijo_: "Marian Oliver…"_ él lo aceptó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar mejor en su reacción.

En el momento en que los dedos largos de su pálida mano apretaron los de ella, se sorprendió de lo cálidos que eran, muy vivos y de exquisita sensación. Ella había notado la elegancia de sus manos, desde la primera reunión de la orden, pero nunca había sospechado que la sensación fuera tan maravillosa. Cuando él murmuró_, "Severus Snape",_ con su voz sedosa y bien timbrada, la mano de Marian se sacudió involuntariamente por sorpresa, sentía como si una oleada de placer la embargaba con su tacto. El sintió el sobresalto de ella y sus ojos cerraron inmediatamente, su labio se curveo como si estuviera a punto de decir algo desagradable. Ella estaba segura de que lo iba a hacer y decidió anticiparse.

Ella puso su otra mano sobre la de él, rápida como un rayo y por un momento, suavemente lo meció entre sus manos, para mostrarle cuán equivocado estaba él, por si él creía que ella se sentía disgustada por su tacto. Marian podía ver el impacto en la cara de Severus y supuso que era que él pensaba que estaba siendo atrevida. Ella no tenía forma de saber que la sorpresa en su cara, derivaba de sus palabras anteriores y por el hecho de que nadie lo tocó tan suavemente, nunca antes. Ella sólo había estrechado su mano unas fracciones de segundo antes de soltarlo, pero para él fue lo suficiente como para sacudirlo hasta la médula.

Para disipar la tensión en el ambiente, ella le miró a los ojos y le dijo en un tono alegre de broma: _"Bueno, supongo que Walburgha Black tendrá que vivir otro día para luchar - y pelea tendrá, ya que parece que no puede escaparse de todos nosotros….- los asquerosos amantes de muggles y sucios traidores a la sangre "_-…. terminó diciendo sin convicción y ruborizándose a lo cual a Snape le hizo gracia, ya que con su inevitable acento sureño americano hizo una magnifica personificación de la madre de Black.

_"Puedo oír a mi madre llevarte fuera de sí...",_ se rió Sirius, acercándose desde la sala. Sus ojos se endurecieron cuando vio a Snape y él a su vez le fulminó con su mirada. Sirius había sido puro alegría y de un momento a otro se volvió como un bloque de granito y dijo con dureza: _"Marian, estamos por empezar y te sugiero que… -_Mirando a Snape_-...Si te retiras lo más lejos, sería lo mejor_"- y giró sobre sus talones._  
_  
Ella y Snape se miraron y él cortésmente hizo que pasara por delante de él a la reunión.


	4. capitulo 4: Descubrimientos

Aparte de Marian, todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la incomparable **J.k Rowlings**.

Capítulo 4: Descubrimientos

Las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos ahora, después de ese encuentro en el pasillo. Marian había estado siempre interesada en las cosas de Snape, pero repentinamente él pareció interesarse en las de ella también. Durante las reuniones, cada uno inconscientemente buscaba los ojos del otro como una especie de apoyo, cuando algo los exasperaban, lo cual sucedía muy a menudo. Estaban lejos de ser amigos, eran más que solo conocidos y Severus rara vez hablaba con ella, pero cuando lo hacía, era muy respetuoso -al menos comparativamente.

Una cosa que preocupaba a Marian, era que veía cómo Snape trataba cruelmente a Lupin. Tonks se había convertido en una buena amiga y le había dicho a Marian que estaba enamorada de Lupin, pero que él se negaba a estar con ella, porque no quería que sufriera por sus transformaciones debido a su peligrosa licantropía y por su dificultad para encontrar y conservar un trabajo. Conocer los sacrificios que Lupin se ha visto obligado a hacer debido a su enfermedad, le parecía horrible el oír a Snape menospreciarlo. Lupin era siempre afable y se llevaba los reproches con calma y sin represalias. Siempre que la época para las transformaciones de Lupin se acercaba, Snape se volvía aún más insoportable con él.

Una tarde, Snape espió la conversación de Marian y Tonks sentados junto a un muy cansado Lupin. Sus intensos ojos oscuros parecían medir la distancia entre Marian y el hombre lobo y su labio se curveo con un disgusto. Él se burló crípticamente,_"…tan descuidada como siempre... Tu querida Nymphadora claramente no toma en cuenta su propia vida, pero tal vez deberías de advertirle a la bruja extranjera de permitirle que Black la lleve a pasear bajo la luz de la luna".  
_  
Dejó que digirieran esas palabras por un instante y Tonks parecía a punto de abrir la boca, pero Lupin le apretó la mano y ella desistió. Snape se volvió y saliendo de la habitación se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y como última despedida dijo, _"Supongo que realmente deberías haber sabido desde el principio que Black no mata muggles. Después de todo una explosión, no se ajusta a su modus operandi."_ Y con eso, se fue.

_"¿De qué diablos está hablando?.."_ Marian estalló en sí, _"¿Por qué te trata tan abominablemente? Pensé que debía ser a causa de tu amistad con Sirius o porque eres demasiado paciente y bondadoso que lo has ofendido de alguna manera, pero se siente como que hay algo más que eso… ¿Cuál es la historia? "  
_  
Lupin suspiró y bajó la cabeza. _"Se refiere a mí, Marian… para Severus eso significa que soy el arma homicida favorita de Sirius".  
_  
_"¿Qué."_ se quedó sin aliento. Los ojos de Tonks se endurecieron y ella posó su mano, suavemente sobre el desplomado hombro de Lupin. Era evidente que estaba ya familiarizada con la historia.

Él comenzó a hablar en voz tan baja que Marian tuvo que esforzarse para oír. _"Cuando éramos adolescentes Sirius, James Potter, que es el padre de Harry y el traidor de Pettigrew y yo éramos los mejores amigos. Estábamos todos en Gryffindor y Severus estaba en Slytherin. Sirius y James eran los chicos más populares en la escuela -eran carismáticos e inteligentes- realmente muy talentosos. Ellos odiaban a Snape desde su primer encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts y fue algo mutuo. Lo trataron...bastante mal. El dió lo mejor de sí mismo para defenderse, lo cual era bastante impresionante, sin embargo nosotros lo superábamos en número siempre. Yo nunca lo ataque, pero tampoco les puse un alto a eso por él. Sé que Tonks te ha dicho cómo Dumbledore me dejó usar la Casa de los Gritos para transformarme todos los meses de luna llena….bueno, mis amigos se convertían en animagos y me mantenían compañía durante mis transformaciones y Severus tenía curiosidad por saber dónde nos desaparecíamos todo el tiempo. Así que un día... Sirius lo atrajo a la Casa de los Gritos cuando me había transformado, pero James se enteró de lo que había hecho y lo salvó en el último minuto… "  
_  
La cara de Marian se puso blanca, _"¿Sirius hizo eso? Pero eso es una tentativa de homicidio, no una broma en un patio de la escuela. ¿Qué hizo Dumbledore?"_

Lupin bajó su cabeza avergonzado, _"…A Severus se le obligó a guardar silencio para protegernos a todos nosotros y para que me protegiera trató de convencer a Severus de que le debía a James una deuda de vida, pero Severus siempre ha creído que sólo lo salvó para mantenerse fuera de los problemas..."  
_  
Marian se fue a su casa esa noche aturdida. Dudaba de que alguna vez sentiría lo mismo acerca de Sirius o Dumbledore. Sirius, que había intentado asesinar a Snape y que nunca había sentido la culpa en su momento ni a lo largo de ella, lo cual deducía su trato con Severus ahora, así como la historia de Sirius en donde había contado con alegría después de una reunión, para diversión de los que estaban con él, acerca de las lesiones en la cabeza que le había dado a Severus hace año y medio atrás, cuando había levitado su cuerpo inconsciente y que lo maltrató dentro de los túneles de la Casa de los Gritos. Ella sintió que tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo que Sirius hubiese servido su tiempo en Azkaban por algo que no había hecho, porque nunca había tenido que pagar por lo que en _realidad había hecho_.

_Y Dumbledore!_ Marian comprendió que Lupin era inocente y que las acciones de Dumbledore lo habían protegido, pero que a su vez había tratado a Severus horriblemente, como si fuera sólo un cabo suelto que atar, por un lado al valorar la vida de Snape ¡_Como que su vida valiera tan poco!_ y por el otro extremo, su descarado intento de manipulación. Él había salvado a cuatro Gryffindors a expensas de un Slytherin. Un intercambio justo, se supone si estuviera mirando la situación desde el punto de vista de un cálculo, desde una perspectiva puramente utilitaria, que por supuesto para ella no era así.

Marian había decidido hace unos días atrás aclararle al profesor Dumbledore acerca de su encantamiento, el que bloquea los hechizos y las pociones de la verdad, por lo cual él podía ofrecérselo a Snape. Pero después de esta noticia, se sintió enojada y rebelde y decidió pasar por alto a Dumbledore por completo y acercarse a Snape por su cuenta. Estaba claro para ella ahora que el profesor Dumbledore, con toda su sabiduría y afabilidad, veía a _Severus Snape_ solo como una herramienta para utilizarlo en la próxima guerra.

Ella se paseaba por su guarida con una candente ira dentro de sí, pensando en las personas que han herido a Severus y se preguntó si _él_ ha tenido a _alguien_ que lo haya puesto a él, en primer lugar. Con ese pensamiento extraviado, Marian pronto encontró su vocación. Dumbledore se desempeñaba como líder de la resistencia y parte de lo que lo convertía en un buen estratega, era su voluntad pragmática de hacer sacrificios, ningún jugador de ajedrez ha ganado nunca un partido sin soltar unas cuantas piezas. Marian podía ser tan fría y calculadora, pero por primera vez sentía que no tenía que ser así. Desde que ella se había enterado de la libertad de movimiento que Dumbledore le había concedido, había estado dándole vueltas a lo que podía hacer como una valiosa contribución a la orden. Y ahora lo tenía - proporcionaría el sistema de apoyo al espía de la Orden- tratar de darle más seguridad, para que pudiera seguir dando la información vital, pero sobretodo a él, porque él se merecía tener a alguien cuidándolo y que lo valoraran por algo más que su utilidad. Ella no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de eso por supuesto. Marian tendría que ser lo suficientemente sutil para que él nunca se diera cuenta que _Él_ era su proyecto especial, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría.

Gracias a Alexza Snape por tus reviews, espero que te siga gustando la historia, como a mí me cautivo y con respecto la traducción hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias por leerme.

Gracias a d1x1lady por dejarme jugar con tu historia.


	5. Capitulo 5: noche de chicas

Aparte de Marian, todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la incomparable **J.k Rowlings**.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Noche de chicas en la Madriguera

Marian se había ofrecido a visitar a la señora Weasley a su casa, llamada encantadoramente _'La Madriguera'_. Ella y la familia Weasley pasaban momentos maravillosos y ahora que los niños de Molly estaban de regreso en la escuela, Marian se encontró invitada a comer al menos una vez a la semana. Una noche Arthur tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, así que ella y Tonks recibieron una lechuza de Molly invitándolas _a "una noche de chicas"_. Tonks había estado muy deprimida últimamente, Remus había sido más distante con ella de lo habitual y Tonks estaba aterrorizada de que su negativa a involucrarse con ella podría ser su respuesta final. Las otras dos trataron de consolarla, diciendo que su perseverancia finalmente daría sus frutos y que no era que él carecía de interés en ella, sino que había circunstancias atenuantes y que estaba tratando de ser noble.

_"Tu sabes que él está sufriendo probablemente tanto como tú, si acaso no más…",_ dijo Marian pensativamente-.

_"todo va a salir bien a la final…"_, dijo Molly con amabilidad, mientras cortaba en pedazos su celestial pastel de chocolate, _"¡Ya lo verás! Es lo que sucede con todas las mujeres de mi familia. Sabemos de calidad cuando lo vemos y vamos tras él. Yo sabía que Arthur era el indicado, cuando lo conocí después de la ceremonia de selección en el primer año en Hogwarts. Y mi hija Ginny... bueno, ella ha estado enamorada de ese pequeño Harry desde que puso los ojos en él. Él la aprecia y le corresponde a sus sentimientos, al final sólo espera y verás. Algunas personas saben lo que quieren y otros lo pueden tener justo en frente de ellos durante años sin darse cuenta hasta que un día, tienen una epifanía... Ginny y Harry tendrán unos bebés lindos algún día. El pelo rojo está presente en la familia de Harry, su madre era una hermosa pelirroja -sus bebés tendrán el pelo brillante y tendrán hermoso ojos verdes… "_

Marian sonrió para sí misma, de como Molly hablaba elocuentemente acerca de sus futuros posibles nietos. Pero el interés de Marian había sido despertado por algo más que ella había dicho.

_"Dime Molly. ¿Cómo eran los padres de Harry, Tú los conociste en la Orden? Tonks mencionó algo sobre la madre de Harry antes y dijo que era amiga de Se-…Snape," tiró Marian la bola dentro del círculo y la otra mujer de inmediato lo recogió y siguió con el juego._

_"No conocí a Lily hasta que ella y James Potter se unieron a la Orden. Fueron asesinados a tan sólo dos años de salir de Hogwarts, fue una cosa impresionante. Ambos eran encantadores, carismáticos, bien parecidos y talentosos... Tenían todo a su favor. Me temo que no sé mucho acerca de sus primeros años y tampoco del Profesor Snape, Todos ellos son varios años más joven que yo y no asistimos a la escuela al mismo tiempo. Pero apuesto a que Remus le ha dicho a Tonks de algunas cosas... "._Agregó Molly.

La combinación del vino, el delicioso postre y la conversación amistosa, habían obrado un cambio extraordinario en Tonks. Parecía casi de vuelta a su viejo yo y ella sonreía, dejó la bebida y siguió por donde Molly había cortado la conversación_. "…él ha hablado de eso anteriormente. Remus extraña sus días como uno de los Merodeadores, ya que nunca ha tenido ese tipo de camaradería, - su vida ha ido en picada desde que salió de la escuela.- Pero él me dijo que Lily Potter, que para ese entonces era Evans – que Snape la conocía antes de Hogwarts. Ellos eran vecinos o algo así y se habían convertido en amigos, pero cuando fueron a Hogwarts y quedaron en diferentes casas… Snape en realidad no hizo amigos mientras estaba ahí, ya que él trataba de preservar su amistad con ella."_

_"Remus está bastante seguro de que Snape sufrió de un amor no correspondido por Lily, durante la mayor parte de su vida en Hogwarts. Eso era parte de la razón por la que él y James tuvieron esa horrible rivalidad, porque James en sus últimos años de la escuela se había empezado a fijarse en ella. Snape nunca tuvo oportunidad desde que James le empezó a gustar. James era divertido, popular, inteligente, guapo, atlético... el enamoramiento de Snape debe haber hecho sentir a Lily incómoda y una vez que ella y Snape tuvieron una pelea, ella lo aprovecho como una excusa para romper los lazos con él, negándose a perdonarlo sin importar cuántas veces se disculpara este... Dudo que ese tipo haya pedido disculpas a alguien alguna vez en su vida... y ella comenzó a salir con James y después se casaron nada más al salir de la escuela. A pesar de que Murió joven, por lo menos tuvo un par de años buenos con el hombre que ella amó. " _Tonks comenzó con esa mirada perdida y triste y su pelo comenzó a cambiarse lentamente a marrón.

_"Oh, yo no sé", _dijo Marian, saltando para tratar de distraer a Tonks de su propia miseria,_ "…estoy seguro de que hizo la elección correcta para ella, pero creo que alguien con una visión diferente, habría elegido de manera muy diferente. "_

_"¡Qué! ¿Elegir a Snape?¿Estás bromeando?¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría a Snape en contra de alguien como James, es más la gente ni siquiera elegiría a Snape, ni sobre el calamar gigante de Hogwarts"_ chilló Tonks.

_"Él no es tan malo...Pero, ¿qué entiendes tu por alguien que tenga una "visión diferente" como para elegir a Snape?..."_ Preguntó Molly vacilante.

Marian se inclinó hacia adelante con los codos y dio como una mirada lejana en sus ojos _"… quiero decir, la diferencia esta en el tipo de persona que tiende a rechazar ligeramente por encima a la media, como el mudarse a una casa lista con todas las comodidades modernas, en vez de elegir una descuidada mansión de piedra del que necesita toneladas de esfuerzo y razones para ser habitable para la persona y que siempre requerirá un mantenimiento constante… puesto que la mansión exigirá sacrificios por parte del comprador. Se requerirá mucho más tiempo, cuidados y energía, que la otra casa, pero el comprador sabe desde sus adentros que se merece estas cosas -que, a diferencia de la otra casa, que siempre se mantendra en óptimas condiciones y que la mansión tiene un potencial de grandeza si se le da el cuidado apropiado. El comprador no dejará nunca de encontrar a la mansión interesante y única en su estilo, ya sea por el descubrimiento de sus muchos pasajes secretos o en darse cuenta de algun tipo de moldura de madera que simplemente no se usan más... Esto es a lo que me refiero acerca de alguien con una "visión diferente" alguien que conoce el verdadero valor, que ve en la casa, por lo que podría llegar a ser o por lo cual podría estar con ella…. Así que se lo compra y lo cuida. "_

_"Seguro que Snape no es la mansión de tu historia... Dime que estas equivocada en lo que acabas de decir ",_ dijo Tonks con una risa, a pesar de que era más forzada que divertida. Marian se encogió de hombros_…"¿Quién sabe? Algunos hombres son así, Él podría ser uno de ellos."_

_Tonks miró a Marian acusadoramente y se preparó para darle un sermón: "…No Marian, eso no es lo que has dicho, me constastes esa historia para ilustrar la diferencia entre James y Snape, un popular, talentoso y alegre James Potter y el pelo grasoso y huraño de Snape. ¡No entiendo cómo lo puedes describir bajo una luz romántica! Quiero decir, él es un amargado, un tipo feo y desagradable, Snape es un bloque de hielo, ¡Que podrías hacer con un hombre como él! Imagínate tener que arrastrarte en la cama con él… ¡Sería como dormir con un Inferius!"._

_"Bueno, yo no sé nada de eso"_ dijo Molly pensativa -. _"Aunque hay hombres que son fríos por naturaleza y los que son fríos por costumbre. Puedes que tengas razón, puede que el profesor Snape es esa clase de hombres, pero creo que su frialdad es de la clase adquirida, es lo que entendí de tu historia, de todos modos puede que su amargura sea por tantos años de abandono y decepción. Yo creo que él podría cambiar con el aliciente de la persona adecuada. Sería un error ver su auto-control como una falta de interés... El Profesor Snape sin duda tiene sus defectos, pero en realidad…ahora que lo pienso, realmente no puedo recordar haber conocido a un hombre tan apasionado"._

_"¿Qué? ¿Es esto una conspiración? Señoras, me están matando_" se rió Tonks, casi ahogándose en su vino_. "Snape, ¿apasionado?"_

_"…Honestamente Tonks, el puede ser un espía y tiene un sobrenatural auto-control, pero ¿Alguna vez le has mirado a los ojos a ese hombre? Él cuando odia, lo hace con un odio apasionado y estoy segura de que si él podría amar, al menos lo haría con esa misma pasión, si es que se le da la oportunidad, aunque voy a admitir que es poco probable..." _dijo Molly con tristeza. Luego se volvió a Marian y le dijo: _"Pero querida, con toda tu charla sobre casas y mansiones, parece que eres una creyente de la vieja mentira de que se puede cambiar a un hombre, de que lo puedes cambiar para mejorarlo…", _objetó.

Marian había estado escuchando con curiosidad a Molly mientras hacía de abogada del diablo contra Tonks y respondió inmediatamente_, "¡Oh, no!, ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Digo un trozo de cristal no se puede cambiar a un diamante, pero si uno se encuentra un diamante, uno puede cortarlo y pulirlo… "._

_"Están llenas de metáforas esta noche, ¿no?"_ Tonks comentó, con una voz jovial y apuntando un tono de burla, una técnica peculiar de los Black, Marian supuso que había sido perfeccionado por los ancestros remotos de Tonks y transmitido a través de varias generaciones, junto con unos labios carnosos y reveladores y aquellos pómulos sobresalientes- la evolución en su máxima expresión.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Marian explicó su razón, _"Así es la cosa, si tú te encuentras a un hombre con carácter y la fuerza y con convicción, que son características consideradas buenas, ya que no exige ni aceptaría ningún cambio fundamental de lo que él es... Es un hombre que ya es noble de por sí, es un ser que tiene una capacidad latente para amar y confiar. Es sólo que a veces estas habilidades no se han nutrido durante tanto tiempo que parece que se han drenado por completo. Pero si alguien le prodiga ese amor y ese respeto, él podría cambiar, sería feliz"._

_"Marian, no sé lo que te pasa esta noche. Hablas como si tuvieras algo con ese viejo bola de grasa de Snape… Seguramente vas a ensalzar las virtudes de Mundungus, Ya te puedo oír ahora…" Honestamente Tonks, todo lo que él necesita es alguien que le proporcione unos baños regulares y unos cuantos millones de galeones a la semana para que no siga robando todo el tiempo"_, dijo todo esto Tonks con un acento sureño americano muy espectacular y Marian se echó a reír.

Molly sonrió y les dijo con un guiño: _"¡Basta de discutir acerca de los hombres…Marian tú sólo tienes que esperar hasta que veas a mi Bill! El es un palacio que no necesita ninguna renovación. Él va a estar aquí durante la Navidad. ¡Tú y Tonks tendrán que venir a quedarse, por supuesto! Es impensable pasar esas festividades solas... "_

Y la velada terminó en un ambiente ligero, mientras las chicas se reían y tratando de escapárseles a Molly en la búsqueda de una pareja, que eran más que nada solo para divertirse.

* * *

Gracias a Alexza Snape, Alehp y the maid of lys por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia, mil gracias por leerme.

Gracias a d1x1lady por dejarme jugar con tu historia.


	6. Capitulo 6: Un encuentro, una cita

Aparte de Marian, quien pertenece a la autora, todos los demás personajes y lugares del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la incomparable J.k Rowlings.

Capitulo 6: Un encuentro, una cita

Un sábado de principios de Octubre, Marian se encontró con un poco de tiempo libre y decidió que bien podía usarlo explorando un poco Gran Bretaña, después de todo planeaba quedarse aquí por un buen tiempo. Ella quería visitar Hogsmeade, ya que había oído que era la más bella aldea mágica de las Islas Británicas, dominado por un notable castillo conocido como la Escuela de Hogwarts.

Vestida con su capa para protegerse del frio de los días de otoño, se apareció en el punto referido por Tonks, aterrizó suavemente, y empezó a caminar y disfrutar de la preciosa calle adoquinada repleta de tiendas. Todas tenían vitrinas de cristal y muchas parecían casas de jengibre salidas de un cuento de hadas. Ella respiró profundamente el aire puro de la montaña, admirando esas colinas verdes que caían en cascada hacia el valle, el césped estaba salpicado de pequeñas flores blancas y púrpuras, todo era muy encantador.

Pero la presencia del castillo lo eclipsaba todo, Marian había visto muchas ruinas en muchos lugares, palacios, ciudades fortificadas, basílicas, cosas hermosas hechas por la mano del hombre, pero nunca había visto un lugar como Hogwarts. Ella lo miró boquiabierta asombrada totalmente, ignorando a los peatones, luego meditó sobre que hacía que este lugar fuera tan especial. El diseño era tradicional, pero parecía como si las piedras la llamaran_. Este castillo estaba lleno de magia_, -esto era lo que la diferenciaba de la mayoría de las edificaciones de ese mismo período- salones decadentes cuyo único eco de vida provenían de plantas que crecían de entre las divisiones de las piedras y las Ramplas de ocasionales turistas.

Marian reflexionó sobre cómo sería vivir en un lugar así, en medio de ricos tapices que apenas ocultaban la grandeza de aquellas duras piedras que juntos formaban los pasillos de aquellos corredores interminables y sus vastos salones. Sus pensamientos resurgieron -repentinamente como siempre- hacia aquel hombre que había conocido, el inescrutable Maestro de pociones y sintió una punzante sensación de que _Él_ debía vivir en un lugar así. Estaba tan lleno de secretos, tan impenetrables y exquisito como esta fortaleza medieval. "_¿Exquisito?... ¿De dónde me viene ese pensamiento?"_ Se sacudió la cabeza para reagrupar sus pensamientos dispersos.

A pesar de su deseo de dar un vistazo más cercano al castillo, pensó que Dumbledore probablemente no le daría la bienvenida a los turistas, especialmente uno que se suponía que debía estar trabajando para él en secreto_. ¿Una visita?_ no absolutamente no podría hacerlo. Marian suspiró y examinaba los edificios a su alrededor. La mayoría de las tiendas en Hogsmeade parecían estar localizadas a lo largo de la calle principal, así que empezó a dar un paseo entre la multitud y le pareció que no había una enorme cantidad de adolescentes pululando los alrededores.

Se dió cuenta que la multitud era mayor en frente de un establecimiento de aspecto alegre llamado _Zonko_ y otro lugar que al parecer vendía artículos de Quidditch, era difícil ver por esas ventanas con tantos ansiosos rostros jóvenes presionando contra el vidrio.

Marian sonrió con indulgencia, antes de ser distraída por el sonido de una riña. Pasando rápidamente por entre la multitud, vio a dos niños de aspecto corpulento empujando un chico delgado, de aspecto desgarbado que llevaba un pañuelo rojo y dorado envuelto alrededor de su cuello de manera desigual. Era más alto que los otros dos, pero sobre él tenía un aire bastante desafortunado y claramente estaba en desventaja. Agarrando una bolsa de dulces en una mano, que parecía ser la causa de la perturbación y en la otra mano se aferraba a su varita mágica, como si dudara en usarla en contra de los provocadores. Era como ver a dos bulldogs acechando un conejo. Aquel niño desafortunado se parecía un poco a uno, con unos dientes grandes y unos ojos redondos y suaves llenos de angustia.

Hirviendo con gran furia, Marian dio un paso en dirección a ellos, veía a muchos niños pululando alrededor que solo parecían contentarse con observar, en eso detallo a los otros estudiantes que tenían bufandas azules y bronce y algunos de verde y plata, pero ninguno de rojo y oro, como el niño intimidado. Ella sospechaba que estos colores representaban las casas de Hogwarts y que estos niños se abstenían de intervenir, porque no era _uno de su propia casa_. Esta fue la primera vez que Marian vio la naturaleza divisiva de las Casas de esa escuela y le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

Antes de que Marian pudiera acercarse e intervenir, oyó una voz familiar en un tono mortal y baja, _"¿Qué significa todo esto?"_ Y Sintió un sobresalto y escalofrío de miedo, giró para ver al profesor Severus Snape dirigiéndose a los niños, quienes parecían haberse congelado en su lugar. Curiosamente, el niño acosado parecía más asustado de lo que estaba antes de que el profesor apareciera en la escena.

Como nadie respondió a su pregunta, se enfocó en el chico de rojo y oro y dijo _"¿Bueno, Longbottom espero respuestas?"_

_"P-P-Profesor Snape. Ellos estaban tratando de tomar mis caramelo, señor"…,_balbuceó el muchacho, mostrando sus dientes de conejo asustadizo mientras señalaba a los otros, mientras se esforzaba por formar una respuesta coherente.

Snape no hizo ninguna señal, aun no se había fijado en ella y vio como sus rasgos fuertes se torcieron en una mueca cuando vio la debilidad extrema del muchacho, quien prácticamente temblaba de miedo ante los ojos implacables de su profesor de pociones.  
_"¿Es eso cierto?... ¿Crabbe?,¿Goyle?"_ les espetó algo irritado, finalmente liberó al niño de su mirada intimidante.  
Los dos chicos más grandes eran aparentemente bastante torpes y lucían sorprendido de que Snape les hubiera llamado la atención. Ellos parpadearon estúpidamente y uno de ellos aclaró _"Solo queríamos un poco de caramelo"._

Snape hizo una pausa, esperando a que el chico gordo terminara su explicación, pero las otras palabras no llegaban. El niño parecía pensar que había aclarado su posición bastante bien, con ese brillo petulante en sus ojos, justificando que no había nada que juzgar. El profesor puso los ojos en el bobo, sin duda uno de sus propios _Slytherins_ y Marian sintió lástima por Snape a pesar de su actitud indiferente. Sintió que era un verdadero crimen que alguien tan brillante como él, debiera ser relegado a la resolución de unas disputas mezquinas estudiantiles.

_"Compren su propio caramelo de ahora en adelante. Cinco puntos a cada uno de los tres y si ustedes persisten en hacer un espectáculo de sí mismos,… recibirán una prohibición de salida a Hogsmeade por el resto del término,…"_ Snape golpeaba con su largo dedo sus labios delgados y fue ahí que notó a Marian por primera vez. Ella ni siquiera trató de fingir que estaba mirando con avidez.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y sosteniendo su mirada maliciosa, añadió _"…Y Longbottom, usted tiene una detención mañana por la noche con Filch, por no saber cómo compartir…"._

El muchacho miró cabizbajo, pero difícilmente sorprendido, para consternación de Marian, todo el mundo le había dicho que Snape era un maestro cruel, con tendencias horribles y parcialista y ahora lo pudo comprobar por experiencia propia. Y sin embargo, se preguntó cuánto era injusticia genuina y qué cantidades de veces daba la impresión de favorecer a su propia casa y a los hijos de Mortífagos. Supuso que la relación era algo así como cincuenta por ciento. Marian tenía la clara impresión de que Snape no se hubiera comportado tan groseramente contra el Gryffindor (?) Si a él no le hubiera llamado la atención. Tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tan impopular que su propio instinto de protección lo llevó a sabotearle la buena opinión que ella tenía sobre él, además que Tonks, Sirius y Remus lo volvieron en su contra.

Por supuesto que ella desaprobaba su trato antipático ante el pobre niño pero sospechaba que quien se metiera con Snape con acusaciones pretensiosas de superioridad moral lograría muy poco. Estaba segura de que él sabía que no debía abusar de su autoridad para intimidar a los estudiantes y había sido definitivamente denunciado por él muchas veces ante McGonagall y Dumbledore. Era obvio para ella de lo que había visto y escuchado de Snape, que _Él era un hombre dañado._Podría ser mezquino y desagradable, pero era también grande y noble a su propia manera. Y había sufrido mucho, toda su vida...No, Marian no lo condenaría.

En el momento en que Longbottom se esfumó, los otros se fueron en dirección opuesta, pavoneándose con unas sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros. Snape miraba a los niños más grandes irse y había algo en sus ojos que le hizo sospechar que no estaba tan ciego en sus defectos como le había parecido.

Marian se acercó con curiosidad, gritando alegremente: _"¡Qué bien que lo encuentro, profesor!"_

Ella nunca lo había visto a la luz del día anteriormente, pero el sol del mediodía hizo que su piel se viera aún más pálida que de costumbre. Él se mantuvo firme, asegurando el espacio alrededor suyo con su intensa y poderosa aura. La intimidación era una sensación con la que Marian no estaba acostumbrada. Ella era una persona de esas imponentes y orgullosa, por lo cual rara vez se había sometido a sentimientos de insignificancia o a la intimidación. Snape era un hombre alto, probablemente cerca de seis pies y de talle delgado, pero se sentía inexplicablemente pequeña y débil a su lado. Había conocido a hombres mucho más grandes, pero nunca habían tenido ese efecto en ella y fue algo desconcertante. Su sedosa capa grisácea tallaba su figura, pero no se comparaba con la túnica de color ébano del profesor, que drapeaban majestuosamente sobre su físico esbelto.

La postura de Snape parecía bastante tensa podría ser su forma de ser de él mismo, pero parecía ser que la observaba como si estuviera esperando algo "Señorita _Oliver ¿si no me equivoco?... Es un placer",_ respondió en un tono sombrío, que no le dejó la menor duda de que no era muy bienvenida de verla.

Marian se echó a reír y se acercó más, respondiendo alegremente _"Nunca antes había sido recibida y despedida al mismo tiempo, tienes una voz maravillosa profesor, transmite todos los matices"_ Él la miró con desconcierto, notando al parecer que ella no se iba a ir de inmediato, aparentemente tendrían un poco de charla forzada antes de despedirse mutuamente. Snape todavía parecía estar esperando algunas críticas, preguntando despectivamente_"Bueno... ¿Te gustó el show?"_

Ella frunció los labios y respondió en voz baja _"Nunca he disfrutado de espectáculos de este tipo, me temo."_ la nariz larga de Snape se acampanó en una mueca, tomando sus palabras como una afrenta personal, con palabras inyectadas de veneno, le preguntó _"¿Acaso la resolución no fue de su agrado, Supongo?"_Marian evitó su reacción defensiva y calmadamente dijo _"Usted protegía al chico, Si no quiere que a él le guste es su problema Y sospecho que Ud. tiene sus razones. No es mi lugar, ni mi deseo el juzgarle. "_

El Parecía estar pensando en lo que ella había dicho, analizándola para tratar de averiguar si sus palabras fueron motivadas por el miedo, el deseo de congraciarse con él y así evitar un enfrentamiento o si el respeto era genuino.

Después de un momento, el mago pareció relajarse ligeramente, por lo que Marian supuso que había al menos una posibilidad de que aceptara sus palabras como genuinas, decidió tratar de aligerar la tensión y le sonrió amigablemente_. "Supongo que no hay necesidad de preguntar si usted está fuera por negocios o por placer"_ comentó ella, echando una mirada divertida sobre la multitud de estudiantes.

El Maestro de Pociones suspiró y respondió con amargura _"Si usted me ve aquí en este momento, puede estar seguro de que el_placer_tiene poco que ver con la naturaleza de mi excursión…"_

Una idea encantadora comenzó a germinar en la mente de Marian, así que ella preguntó: _"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que permanecer aquí, arreando esta carga? ¿Ningún otro profesor ha sido asignado para ayudarte?"_

Aun sorprendido por su curiosidad, Snape dijo agriamente _"Tengo que-como bien dijo Ud.-_"arrear el rebaño" _hasta la puesta del sol, para volver a la escuela. El instructor de vuelo se esconde en algún lugar para eludir sus obligaciones y es más probable conseguirlo embriagándose en el bar Cabeza de Puerco... Pero me confieso sorprendido el que mostrara, un interés ávido en mis idas y venidas"._

Marian de repente se sintió un poco tímida y alzó la vista hacia su rostro inhóspito con un pequeño aleteo de emoción_. "Suena como si tuvieras un día bastante aburrido por delante",_ respondió ella con simpatía, eligiendo ignorar alegremente su observación sospechosa.

Él asintió pensativamente y ella continuó, _"Es indignante que pierdas una tarde entera haciendo de niñero de escolares, Para este trabajo en particular,… creo que estas un poquito sobrecalificado"_Ella le sonrió de manera conspirativa y continuó alegremente _"Pero te tengo una proposición, algo que puede adaptarse perfectamente a ti. Estoy de camino a la cafetería y sería muy agradable tener tu interesante compañía. Podríamos hablar de lo que quieras o nada en absoluto, si así lo prefieres... ¿No lo podrías considerar? "_Marian mentalmente se encogió avergonzada ante sus palabras cursis y su nerviosismo crecía mientras esperaba su respuesta, _¡queMerlín la ayude_! pero sus manos estaban sudando, como si acabara de preguntarle para acudir juntos a una cita, en vez de…lo que fuera que sea.

Snape la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba a la defensiva. Tal vez la situación no le era familiar para él... o tal vez -y su corazón palpitaba ante la idea-trataba de escaparse de una invitación que fuera engorroso y desagradable a la vez. Sus ojos parpadeaban sin descanso y se posaron a lo largo de la calle casi vacía buscando el letrero de algún acogedor bar mágico, Las Tres Escobas se balanceaba de adelante para atrás con cada ráfaga de viento. Bocanadas de humo blanco se elevaba encantadoramente de la chimenea por encima del techo de paja del sitio; El mago miró conflictivamente y por una fracción de segundo en su frialdad habitual preguntó con voz muy suave: _"¿Qué quieres? …Sería mucho más conveniente que me digas ahora, así no estaremos obligados a soportar la compañía del otro más de lo necesario"._

Marian sintió el aguijón del rechazo, pero algo la impulsó a seguir adelante de todos modos. _"Yo no soy su enemigo, profesor"_ le dijo suavemente, igualando su bajo volumen, _"…y espero que su opinión de mí, no sea tan bajo como pretende que sea. Resulta que es su compañía lo que busco, no tengo ningún motivo ulterior. Tenía algo de tiempo libre hoy y había oído hablar de la belleza de Hogsmeade, así que decidí venir a explorar. No tenía ningún plan de reunirnos, sino más bien fue un golpe de suerte. "_

El mago de cabello oscuro parecía vacilar y Marian comparó sus esfuerzos con los intentos de atraer a un animal salvaje a comer de su mano (sólo sintió que el Profesor Snape era como una criatura que hacía tiempo que había aprendido a desconfiar de cualquier género hombre o mujer).

Por último, usó la excusa más usada, _"…ya he comido"._

Marian no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero tenía la sensación de que su negativa no tenía ningún respaldo real, ella tiritó ante un remolino de viento helado que pasó y trató de aligerar la atmósfera de nuevo diciendo alegremente _"¡Ven conmigo! Por favor, Me vas a hacer muy feliz..."_

Las facciones escarpadas del espía parecían esculpidas de una colina de travertino, pálido e inmóvil, Snape hizo caso omiso del frío, aunque, al juzgar por la forma en que aquellos magnéticos y fascinantes ojos negros la observaba, ella no tenía ninguna duda de que él se dio cuenta de cómo ella estaba tiritando del frío, Tratando una vez más, Marian murmuró _"Se está haciendo decididamente frío aquí afuera. Si tú no tiene hambre, por lo menos ven conmigo a tomar algo, yo pago"._

Ella se sorprendió por su vehemente respuesta _"No, ciertamente no vas a pagar"._

Pensando que la rechazaba de una vez por todas, se sorprendió bastante cuando él la miró por encima del hombro y le preguntó secamente _"¿Y bien?"_

Trató de parecer despreocupada y se apresuró a seguirle el paso, sintiéndose inexplicablemente cálida cuando notó un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos. Snape le permitió caminar medio paso por delante de él y cuando llegaron al restaurante este le abrió la puerta para ella (aunque él no le hizo caso a su murmullo de agradecimiento) y abriendo camino a través de la multitud hasta un pequeño puesto en un rincón, iluminada con la luz dorada del otoño atravesando una gran ventana de cristal, después de que Marian se sentara él hizo lo mismo.

Ella se alegró al descubrir que ella había estado en lo cierto y que Severus Snape era un caballero, a pesar de sus palabras despectivas las cuales transmitían otra impresión por completo. Ella estaba empezando a aprender a prestar atención a sus acciones y hacer caso omiso de su refunfuño, por su comportamiento le mostró ser el mejor de los hombres. Si Voldemort se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su espía, la guerra podría tornarse muy fea, pero estaba tan ciego como los demás, distraídos fácilmente de la conducta honorable de Snape, a través de su voz irritable y sus opiniones expresas.

Cuando la propietaria se acercó a su mesa, una morena preciosa, con curvas, aclamado por todos como _'Madame Rosmerta'_, Severus recito el menú a Marian y sin ningún reparo pidió el almuerzo para él, a pesar de sus palabras anteriores. Marian levantó sus cejas hacia él, pero él no se disculpó e imitando su ceja subir y ella tuvo que reconocer que el gesto era considerablemente más eficaz cuando lo hizo él.

Antes de que la comida llegara y entre sorbo y sorbo de cerveza, Marian veía consideradamente al espía por debajo de las pestañas. Decidió que ahora no era el momento de decirle acerca de los hechizos con la intención de proporcionársela a él. Ese tipo de información era demasiado sensible para comunicárselo en público. Pero Snape le intrigó a todos los niveles y ella había estado rebosante de hablar con él acerca de muchas cosas. A decir verdad, su actitud amenazadora era lo único que le impidió al instante de inundarle con preguntas.

Él no dijo nada durante un rato, contento simplemente con observar aquella mujer que había pedido que la acompañara, él suponía que ella debía estar muy bien sola o que quiere algo de él desesperadamente, porque era inaudito que una bella bruja solicitara su compañía – La cual Incluso su colega se lo había sacudido al momento en que habían salido de Hogwarts,-esto le supuso que estaba tan ansioso por la separación como ella.

Sin embargo, esta americana era demasiada hermosa para no despertar sus sospechas. Había una dignidad peculiar en la forma en que ella se conducía que le atraía, lo que le hizo encontrarla aun más atractiva de lo que quizás era ella. Su rostro estaba pálida y tersa, sin manchas y enrojecida por el frío viento y observó distraídamente que ella llevaba una "palidez" mucho mejor que él. Su piel era de tonos fríos, haciéndola brillar como un alabastro rosado mientras que su propio matiz era cálido, lo que le hacía siempre lucir miserablemente cetrina. Su cabello marrón era muy oscuro, trenzado y retorcido en un moño ligeramente azotado por el viento, hábilmente controlado por dos pequeños alfileres de plata que brillaban a la luz. Se dio cuenta de que su pelo debía ser muy largo, al juzgar por sus muchas vueltas y estos le enmarcaban la cara ovalada perfectamente. Snape la había observado muchas veces a escondidas, pero nunca antes con el beneficio de la luz del día y con tanta proximidad.

Snape pensó en que sus características eran regulares, aunque se encontró que sus ojos eran bien notables, eran grandes y verde-azulados, brillaban con inteligencia y emoción. Él sospechaba que ella estaba a mediados de los veinte, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo a sí mismo, había algo en ella que le atraía. Su actitud daba poco crédito a la idea que tenia de que ella estaba desesperadamente sola. No había nada en ella que hacía alusión a la desesperación, la menos atractiva de todos los rasgos.

En vez de eso parecía más bien auto confiada, exudaba independencia y vibrante competencia. Vio en aquellos notables ojos la sabiduría que sólo el dolor puede madurar y sintió una repentina afinidad con la bruja extranjera...´_Tal vez´..._ una voz traicionera susurró dentro de su corazón, ...´_ella podría entender´..._ pero de que ´¿_ella?´_ podría entender_… ´ ¿Qué cosas?...´,_ y sin más, se negó a seguir pensando.

Varios estudiantes ocupaban la taberna y Marian les oía susurrar en voz alta el uno al otro acerca de ella y su profesor de pociones. Aparentemente, era un evento bastante peculiar para Severus Snape el ser visto en la presencia de una mujer. Si ella no tuvo problemas para saber lo que ellos decían, sabía que su acompañante mudo también podía oír cada palabra.

Cuando el número de estudiantes chismosos superó los veinte, Severus envió una fría mirada por el lugar lleno de gente, lo cual por derecho, todos se quedaron inmóvil. Por lo menos, tuvo el efecto de hacer que los chicos los miraran más discretamente, disgustado movió su varita lanzando un hechizo. Marian finalmente rompió el hielo, con humor suave, preguntó divertidamente, _"¿Qué acabas de hacer?"_

_"Enmudeciendo nuestra conversación. Si tengo que sacrificar mi tiempo ante estos pequeños e insolentes canallas, me niego a renunciar a mi vida privada a ellos también",_ respondió irasciblemente con sus labios fruncidos en molestia.

Estaba impresionada por la naturaleza del hechizo, así como lo conjuró en silencio, pocos magos se habían tomado la molestia de cultivar esa habilidad, sonrió con simpatía _"No te culpo por eso...pero nunca escuche hablar de un hechizo de esa naturaleza, parece ser bastante útil,"_comentó casualmente.

La miró con una curiosidad satisfecha y Marian sabía que su sospecha era correcta, el hechizo era uno de su propia invención _"…Puede ser",_ respondió evasivamente, parecía que se relajaba un poco más para centrarse en ella, en lugar de sus estudiantes curiosos, la mayoría de los cuales parecían haber perdido interés en su profesor de pociones y su 'cita' -aunque la mayoría aclaraba que su profesor era demasiado horrible para atraer a alguien, es decir quizás debe tener algún tipo de negocio con ella.

La comida llegó y Marian pasó unos tranquilos minutos disfrutando de la precisión con la que _EL_ cortaba el asado y las patatas, cualquiera que sea el movimiento que hacía, no importa lo común que fuera, le parecía curiosamente elegante. _Nadie _nunca antes la había cautivado tan completamente en todos los sentidos_. -Podría observarlo durante horas-_. Era como si _EL_ prestara un poco de su propia magia en cada cosa que tocaba, por lo tanto era infinitamente más especial que nunca.

Pero antes de darle la oportunidad de comentar sobre lo de concentrarse en su propia comida en lugar de la suya, ella se inclinó hacia adelante con la decisión de entablar una conversación _"Espero que seas capaz de salvar lo que queda del fin de semana….te has ganado algo de tiempo para tí mismo, después de un agotador Sábado monitoreando tu...ah, el ganado"._

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con una ironía secreta y él respondió con una mezcla de resentimiento y cansancio _"No hay ninguna posibilidad de eso, me voy a pasar cada minuto de las próximas treinta y dos horas preparando el suero matalobo de Lupin."_

Marian se sorprendió bastante de que esta tarea se había amontonado en la parte superior sobre las otras responsabilidades de Severus. _"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"_ exclamó furiosa a favor del Maestro de Pociones, _"¿Por qué demonios no lo hace el mismo?"_

Se sorprendió que a ella le pareciera encontrar aquello fuera de lo común, él bajó su guardia un poco más, al responder con amargura _"Él nunca ha mostrado ninguna inclinación a aprenderlo por sí mismo. Sin duda, él espera que yo me sienta ´privilegiado´ de tener la oportunidad de pasar un fin de semana de cada mes elaborándole la poción. "_

_"Esto me parece indignante…"_ hervía en Marian_"¿Cómo se atreve a cargarte con esta responsabilidad cuando tienes tantas otras? Ya es suficiente ¡no lo permitiré!"_

Cuando ella miró hacia el espía, vió un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, alguna esperanza guardada de que tal vez alguien pueda estar de su lado, esto hizo que su corazón se contrajera, pero él respondió con su habitual y fría compostura, Marian casi adivinó lo que había visto en su rostro _" ¿Acaso las ´pociones´ son otro de tus talentos ocultos?" _preguntó en su tono normal y delicadamente burlón.

_"Lamentablemente no…"_ respondió ella, eligiendo permanecer imperturbable, _"pero créeme que voy a encontrar una solución a este problema, su pereza no es excusa para esta carga intolerable que ha puesto sobre ti, la próxima vez que lo vea… ¡lo voy a avergonzar en público! ... "_

Una idea genial y maravillosa se le ocurrió de repente y sus bellos labios se curvearon hacia arriba en una sonrisa socarrona, los ojos del mago se posaron en ellos en contra de su voluntad, continuó diciendo _"O tal vez... Dime, ¿Le enseñaste pociones a Tonks? ¿No?"_

_"Lo hice…",_ respondió con cuidado, no le gustaba a donde se dirigía la conversación.

_"¿Era buena?"_ Marian preguntó con curiosidad.

Dudó un momento antes de responder _"Tolerable. Aunque la chica es tan torpe… ella misma es un peligro constante y para otros también –y más aún en un laboratorio de forma exponencial-. Y antes de que lo sugieras ¡no! ¡Absolutamente no le enseñaré a preparar la poción matalobos! Me niego a pasar mi tiempo en lugares encerrada con ella, ni siquiera para escapar de mi calvario mensual. Desde el momento en que se unió a la Orden, no ha hecho otra cosa que burlarse de mí y desacreditarme, al lado de su primo y su compatriota peludo"._

_"Entiendo",_ dijo Marian suavemente _"No lo iba a sugerir, te iba a pedir que me enseñaras, he recibido poca capacitación formal en Pociones y entiendo que este particularmente es muy avanzado. También iría en contra de todos por más tiempo para uno mismo, ya que tomaría mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo que me enseñes a prepararlo eficazmente de lo que sería, para que pueda continuar como esta hasta ahora...tenía algunas ideas que espero para el próximo mes, -pero sin duda luego de ese- se te será relevado de toda responsabilidad a la hora de Remus Lupin. "_

En lugar de sonreír y darle gracias a ella, o al menos la esperanza a una relación vacilante, Severus se lanzó completamente fuera de balance, entrecerrando los ojos y murmurando con desconfianza, _"¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? Te sugiero que me lo digas, porque si no, lo voy a averiguar. "_

_"¿Yo?"_ -preguntó ella sin entender que pasó, Marian respiró hondo y se inclinó hacia él impulsivamente, mirándole a los ojos _"Está bien, voy a ser franca con Ud. A diferencia de los otros miembros de la Orden, veo en Ud. a un hombre valiente, capaz y más inteligente de lo que eres, porque mi visión no está nublada, entre tontas rivalidades de las casas y el prejuicio del patio de la escuela. También veo el peligro, algo muy real dentro de su posición y me inclino a que te respeten y que no te den por sentado. Indudablemente Dumbledore y la Orden seguirá utilizándote descaradamente, así que si veo una oportunidad para mitigar algunas de tus cargas, yo lo tomare. "_

Severus se sonrojó y palideció alternativamente durante el tiempo que ella terminó de hablar y parecía no saber qué decir, pero por su expresión, estaba claro para ella que a él nunca le habían hablado así. Por último y en lugar de responder, él cambió de tema, Marian supuso que rara vez tenía una razón para sentir gratitud y que no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación.

_"¿Por qué estás aquí?"_ dijo pensativamente, girando la conversación hacia ella, _"¿Por qué has venido a pelear una guerra ajena?"_

Ella se echó a reír y no con voz temblorosa_. "No creo que podrías entender la mayoría de las respuestas que pueda dar….Podría decirse que quiero algo que valga la pena el sacrificio, creo en la causa, siento que tengo la capacidad de hacer una diferencia, creo que Vold….-ya-sabes-quien … quiero decir, representa una amenaza inmediata en todo el mundo por todas esas cosas,…. pero creo que el factor decisivo fue la razón por la que la mayoría de los soldados se alistan en el ejército: Me sentí perdida y la opción me fue presentada a mí en el momento oportuno "._

Severus la miró perspicazmente tomando en cuenta su historia y supo al instante que este hombre tenía la extraña habilidad de separar la verdad de la ficción y para detectar y archivar toda la información de valor. Él era un espía inteligente y consumado. _"¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber ¿te sientes perdida?"_-preguntó hipnóticamente ahora que estaba de nuevo al mando y haciendo las preguntas.

Sintiéndose acorralada, miró con inquietud a su alrededor y tenía en la punta de la lengua el decirle que se olvidara de todo. Marian no era creyente de desnudar su alma a un extraño, especialmente uno que ella asumió que probablemente no resultara simpático. Pero las reglas normales no se aplicaban con Severus Snape. Ella quería su comprensión, buscaba su aprobación.

Y así, mirando sin percatarse de la superficie de madera de la mesa, mientras giraba distraídamente su anillo de color aguamarina brillante de su dedo delgado, exhaló y admitió con franqueza _"Yo nunca he sido muy sociable. Siempre he preferido la compañía de mi propia familia, al aprendizaje, los rompecabezas y a los viajes, que a la interacción social. Mis padres murieron hace cinco años y mis hermanos y hermana se han dispersado por todo el país. Todos están casados y tienen hijos, mientras que yo…. bueno, mis padres eran mis mejores amigos, mis confidentes y cuando murieron, mi pequeña red social se desintegró... todo se me detuvo en ese momento de mi vida... y decidí que era hora de un cambio, eso es todo. "_

_"Tomaste trabajos cada vez más peligrosos…"_ comentó y eso no tenia forma de que era una pregunta.

_"A veces si…"_ respondió Marian, sintiéndose un poco defensiva _"Pero cuando estás por tu cuenta sin que nadie se preocupe por ti, no hay razón para evitar trabajos que son un poco arriesgado. A veces eso conlleva a una rentabilidad sustancialmente mayor"._

El mago lucía natural, pero podía verse las leves líneas de desaprobación alrededor de la boca.

_"Es decir…"_en tono reflexivo_"¿cuántos rompe-maldiciones de tu estilo, murieron trabajando en esa debacle rumano?"_

De repente, ella comprendió que él la había observado jugueteando con sus joyas, por lo que se detuvo abruptamente, juntando las manos y escondiéndolas sobre su regazo.

_"Eso es irrelevante…"_ respondió llanamente _"Fue un riesgo calculado que valió la pena y con creces. Ahora tengo el dinero suficiente para que me dure para el resto de mi vida."_

_"La cual sea probablemente… muy corta, estoy casi seguro de eso, si no me equivoco..." _respondió el espía, mientras levantaba su vaso a esos delgados labios curveados ligeramente en un tono burlón, aunque no era evidente Marian se había sentido un poco avergonzada y tonta, Ese hombre realmente tenía un Don para dar golpes bajos y sabia hábilmente donde colocarlos.

Ella suspiró y cortó por lo sano. _"¿Qué quieres decir con eso…Severus?" _preguntó ella y por la forma en que uso su nombre de pila sorprendió al mago enviándole un inesperado estremecimiento placentero por su espalda.

Al ver que la bruja aun conservaba su dignidad ante sus palabras sin perder su temperamento como esperaba, descartó su actitud desdeñosa en ese instante, inclinándose hacia adelante y fijo su mirada seria, que casi parecía..._preocupado_, en voz baja le instó: _"Yo quiero que entiendas en lo que te estás metiendo… los eventos en Gran Bretaña están a punto de escalar….El Señor Oscuro está reuniendo sus fuerzas. Él tomará el control del gobierno de nuevo -es sólo cuestión de tiempo-. Viví la primera guerra y fue horroroso ... No te puedes imaginar las atrocidades que tuvieron lugar. La mayoría de los antiguos miembros de la Orden fueron asesinados, y algunos de los sobrevivientes se han convertido en residentes permanentes de la sala de Daños por hechizos en San Mungo."_

_"Tú estás fuera de tu área. No hay rompecabezas que resolver -no en este tipo de situación- Eres una investigadora, una académica. Fuiste contratada por nosotros como una mercenaria, un soldado de infantería… un peón, Dumbledore te ha dejado holgura en la línea por ahora, pero no se sabe lo que va a hacer con nosotros. Nunca debes olvidar que él tiene un extremo de la cuerda y que el otro,… se envuelve alrededor de tu cuello"_

Ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida por su analogía, sabiendo con certeza que él se refería a su propia situación, aunque no dijera nada

El espía se detuvo en medio de su vehemente exhortación y parecía un poco amargado por lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Sin embargo, la decisión de no escatimar argumento que pudiera moverla en su línea de pensamiento, añadió en tono convincente: _"No tengo ninguna duda de que eres inteligente. Tu línea de trabajo requiere una cantidad inusual de lógica, por lo que debes ser lo bastante racional, con el fin de tener éxito. Si yo pensara que eras una exaltada buscadora de gloria para tonto, como uno de los Gryffindors, no me molestaría en avisarte... Pero has establecido un camino mortal. Esté seguro de su motivación, si has estado actuando en contra de tus hábitos normales de los últimos años, porque te sientes abandonado y en busca de un objetivo, debes saber que hay otras opciones, otras causas dignas... No es todavía demasiado tarde para salir. "_

Marian se sintió sorprendidamente tocada por las palabras de preocupación de este mago y le respondió tristemente: _"Confía en mí, estoy en mi sano juicio y no tengo ningún deseo de morir, si es eso lo que quieres decir... ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes?"_

Su aspecto se retorció en una mueca amarga y le respondió en un tono rayando con resentimiento _"Yo no te diría nada de esto en la sede. La Orden cree que soy peligroso, desconfían de mí. No había duda en cuanto a cómo interpretarías mi consejo"._

Snape pasó gran parte de su tiempo desperdiciando su aliento en adolescentes rebeldes que instintivamente, preparaban sus respuestas con un obstinado insulto. Había llegado a sentirse un poco como _Cassandra_ a lo largo de los años. Nadie tomaba en serio sus advertencias, no la orden, ni el bendito Potter y ni Dumbledore.

Marian lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes de gratitud, sorprendida y tranquilizandoramente hacia su mirada defensiva. Hablaba en voz baja y de manera significativa, _"Gracias… Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien se preocupara por mí bien. Voy a pensar en tus palabras, pero me temo que probablemente voy hasta el final. La cosa es que creo que por fin he encontrado mi lugar -"esta necesidad dentro de la Orden"- se ha convertido en algo muy importante para mí."_

Esperó un momento, a que ella elaborara mas respuesta y se decepcionó cuando no lo hizo más. _"Muy bien entonces..."_, respondió finalmente y con la insinuación de una sonrisa tocando esos labios pálidos, añadió _"Estoy acostumbrado a esparcir mis palabras a los cuatro vientos... me enseñan después de todo"._

"_Te deseo un buen día Marian...Ví que algunos de esos terribles niños se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, probablemente para la Casa de los Gritos..." _dijo con una nota de pesar en su voz melosa.

Ella le sonrió sinceramente y respondió amablemente _"Me alegro de que me hayas acompañado, realmente la pase muy bien"._

_"Yo... también lo pase bien" _ admitió como si las palabras se sacaran de él, pero ella sentía que él no era el tipo de hombre para decir lo que no quería decir. Ella había llegado a comprender que su éxito como agente doble se logró mediante la retransmisión de verdades selectivas, tales como su desprecio real para la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, en lugar de mentir abiertamente al Señor Oscuro, que sería extremadamente difícil y los malos tratos aconsejado en todo menos en las situaciones más críticas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, se deslizó de su asiento y con una gracia rápida y fluida salió de la taberna.

Sólo después de haber estado fuera durante unos minutos Marian se dio cuenta que el astuto mago había pagado la cuenta. _¡Ese infernal Severus Snape había pagado por su comida! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el amargado espía poseía tal caballerosidad?_

Con ese encuentro le sirvió para afianzarlo aún más firmemente en sus pensamientos.

o-o-o

_Notas.: Cassandra:_ es un concepto ficticio usado para describir a quien cree que puede ver el futuro, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

Espero que disfruten de la historia.


	7. Capitulo 7:Marian confiesa unos secretos

Aparte de Marian, todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la incomparable **J.k Rowlings**.

Capítulo 7: Marian confiesa unos secretos.

Esa misma noche, ella le envió al profesor Snape una breve nota de agradecimiento por el almuerzo. Una parte de ella deseaba una respuesta, aunque sabía que era innecesaria y poco probable._ Le sorprendía su deseo por esa respuesta_. Tratando de sacudirse a ese enigmático e inexorable hombre de sus pensamientos, empezó a volver la mente hacia el problema de la poción matalobo. La mejor estrategia que se le ocurrió era involucrar a Tonks, fue a su piso por red floo, era un sábado por la noche y estaba segura de encontrarla en su casa, desgarrándose el corazón por Remus. Secretamente, Marian pensaba que su amiga podía escoger algo mejor, pero al pensar en eso sentía que estaba siendo prejuiciosa contra Remus, inconscientemente estaba de acuerdo con su adversario, aquel sarcástico mago de pelo negro y piel cetrina.

_"Marian…"_ Tonks exclamó, levantándose de un salto del sofá donde había estado sentada puliendo una escoba nueva, _"… ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?" _

_"¡He tenido una idea! ¿…Me permites pasar?"_ -preguntó ella, odiando lo incómodo que se sentía estar arrodillada y metió la cabeza de una hacia la chimenea al mismo tiempo.

Después de que entrara, estornudara y se sacudiera las cenizas de sí misma, fue directo al grano_. "¡He estado pensado en una manera de ayudarte a ganarte a Remus!",_ declaró animadamente para deleite de Tonks.

_"¡Bueno no me dejes en suspenso, Escúpelo!" _dijo la joven la bruja, casi saltando de su asiento del polvoriento sofá, su pelo cambió instantáneamente de un marrón ratonil a un incandescente rosa chicle.

_"Hoy fui a explorar Hogsmeade y mientras estaba allí me encontré con el profesor Snape…"_ comentó Marian, su amiga hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo_ "…Puedo ver que se te echó a perder el día. ¿Qué pasó después?"_

Marian reviró ojos y continuó como si la bruja no había hablado_ "Él está muy ocupado y cansado de hacer la poción matalobos para Remus una vez al mes"._

_"No es ninguna sorpresa"_ escupió Tonks, _"Siempre odió Remus"._

Marian sintió crecer una gran indignación a favor de Snape y la tentación de señalar sus esfuerzos en contra del enemigo en vez de señalar la pereza de Lupin y su falta de interés en ayudarse a sí mismo, pero sabía que eso no sería conveniente y sólo alejaría su amistad de Tonks, así que lo dejo pasar y se dirigió a Tonks diciéndole_ "¿No te das cuenta? ¡Eso es una oportunidad! Tu puede elaborar la poción matalobos o si no…encontraremos a alguien que te enseñe,…claro, no al profesor Snape" _interrumpió ella rápidamente, _"…al ser otro Maestro de Pociones el que elabore la poción matalobos le mostrará a Remus el alcance a la que estas está dispuesta a ir por él, que estás dispuesta a tomar medidas extremas para arreglar su situación, revelará tu madurez y demostrará que estas realmente dispuesta a aceptar su condición. Si haces esto para él cada mes, habrá un seguimiento de los ciclos de la luna y comenzará a darse cuenta de que un futuro contigo es viable, Él podría empezar a pensar que al estar contigo es menos peligroso, ya que estas bajo su cuidado que por el mismo, Remus te quiere pero su _"problema peludo"_ es el obstáculo y las complicaciones que esto conlleva"._

Agregando despreocupadamente_ "…Además, probablemente sería algo muy bueno que alguien más conozca cómo preparar algo tan importante, teniendo en cuenta la precaria situación del Profesor Snape. Si algo le sucediera a él y se le corta el suministro de pociones,…Remus estaría en peligro"_

Marian veía la cara de su amiga cuidadosamente mientras hablaba y se dió cuenta del nacimiento de una esperanza en sus ojos desesperado. Mucho antes de finalizar su argumento ya la tenía convencida, a lo cual Tonks le gritó _"¡Merlín, eres una genio…!"_

Su amiga sonrió a su entusiasmo, ya que se creyó todas las palabras y se alegró de poder ayudar a Remus y Tonks, a pesar de que su verdadera motivación era ayudar aquel inaccesible mago de mirada penetrante, que invadía sus pensamientos.

Tonks se levantó de un salto y exclamó teatralmente, _"¡Esto merece un trago!"_

Entusiastamente Marian extendió su mano y cogió las dos copas que flotaban hacia ellas, ya que las manos de Tonks estaban ocupadas en la botella que había sacado de la cocina momentos antes. _"Aquí tengo un plan de ataque!"_ Decía Marian con una gran sonrisa.

_"Skoal!"_ respondió el Auror con una sonrisa a cambio.

_"Entonces, ¿quién te va a enseñarte?"_ preguntó Marian después de unos momentos, aliviada de que Tonks fuera tan fácil de convencer.

_"Bueno, Gran Bretaña tiene aún otro profesor de Pociones, además que el profesor Slughorn se retiró de Hogwarts al final de mi primer año, pero he oído que él todavía está en la zona, vendiendo ingredientes poco comunes en el mercado negro y ese tipo de cosas. Estoy al tanto de sus actividades, tengo evidencias de sus cuestionables transacciones, de cuando hago mis incursiones en los boticarios en Knockturn Alley. No creerías las cosas que encontramos... " ._ Sonriendo en el recuerdo.

_"¡Eso es excelente!...Puesto que no es un ciudadano modelo, será aún más fácil obtener su ayuda, eres una Auror después de todo",_ comentó Marian con satisfacción.

_"Eso es cierto, a él siempre le agradé y debe estar muy contento de ganar unos cuantos amigos en las fuerzas. Además, le voy a pagar bien por su trabajo, mis abuelos me han dejado joyas y diamantes que incluso tú, con tu tesoro del dragón no lo creerías "_le confió feliz la pequeña Auror.

Por el resto de la noche, Tonks fantaseaba sobre lo maravilloso que sería, -_ella acercándose a Remus con su copa de poción- _desempeñó ese papel más de una docena de veces durante la conversación (y todas las veces terminaba con que Remus se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y la necesitaba, para luego pasar al interludio apasionado). Tonks estaba tan entusiasmada que ella ni esperó a que Marian se fuera para empezar a sacar sus volúmenes de Pociones y comenzó a investigar los ingredientes y el procedimiento para su elaboración. Había algo feroz y decidida sobre la devoción de esta mujer a este plan, que la bruja americana se dio cuenta, no sólo que el Auror realmente amaba al hombre lobo de aspecto desaliñado, sino que el plan tenía altas probabilidades de éxito. -_¡No podía esperar para comunicárselo a Severus!-._

Tonks tenía la intención de visitar Slughorn al día siguiente con su solicitud, con el objetivo de proporcionarle la poción a Remus a tiempo para la próxima luna llena. Si ella iba a tener éxito, -sin duda tendría un par de meses intensos por delante-. Marian se llenó de compasión por su amiga y la satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho, Marian finalmente se excusó y se dirigió a su casa, Tonks apenas se dio cuenta , estaba inclinada distraídamente sobre un viejo tomo escribiendo notas furiosamente,.

No se vieron durante las próximas semanas y se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo, tenía ganas de decirle a Snape que su carga le fue relevada casi tanto como Tonks quería darle la poción a Remus. Pero Marian no estaba consciente del tiempo y antes de darse cuenta, ya era la semana de Acción de Gracias.

Molly la había invitado y había preparado un banquete en honor a la fiesta estadounidense. Marian traía consigo a su cachorrita a MissBear, pero no sin antes obligar a los gemelos y través de un Juramento Inquebrantable de que no probasen ninguno de sus productos de su tienda de broma en ella, confiaba en ellos, su negocio era realmente rentable y se estaban haciendo un buen nombre en poco tiempo. Ella no sabía que estaban haciendo un sábado en la casa, porque se suponía que debían estar en la escuela hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, si su madre no le importaba que estaban obviamente rompiendo las reglas de la escuela, entonces ella no debía preocuparse tampoco.

Esa noche, cuando todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego riendo y contando historias, fue entonces que recibieron el aviso de que habría una reunión improvisada de la Orden. Al parecer, había sucedido algo en el Departamento de Misterios y Dumbledore había dado instrucciones a algunos de los miembros de la orden. Ella tuvo una serie de reuniones de la orden desde el día de su almuerzo con Snape y la discusión con Tonks de la poción, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ninguno de ellos, ya que ambos llegaban exactamente a la hora de las reuniones y se marchaban tan pronto como fuera posible, además que Sirius se había formado el hábito de apegarse a ella como una lapa, sentándose junto a ella en cada reunión, sospechaba que esto molestaba a Snape.

Marian viajó a su casa para dejar a la cachorra y luego dirigirse a Grimmauld Place para unirse a Molly y Arthur para otra aburrida reunión. Nada de lo que Dumbledore hablaba tenía alguna importancia real para ella. Ya que no tenía nada que ver con el Departamento de Misterios, Snape no tenía ningún informe para esta semana, estaba sentado en silencio al otro extremo de la mesa, apenas pestañeaba. Se sentía inquieta y se preguntaba cómo podía permanecer tan inmóvil, como si estuviera tallado en mármol.

Tan pronto como terminó la reunión, fue la primera en salir de la silla, se deslizó por la puerta evitando ser atrapada para participar en conversaciones triviales, casi de inmediato Snape pasó por su lado, sus túnicas negras ondeaban y susurraban contra el roce de la suave tela del vestido marrón de Marian, ella se puso a caminar a su lado y cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, fue que finalmente se volvió hacia ella y levantó una ceja.

_"¿Vas a decirme lo que tienes en mente en algún momento de esta noche? A diferencia de usted, yo no tengo tiempo ilimitado a mi disposición"_ dijo sarcásticamente, aunque no había ninguna maldad real en sus palabras. Incluso podría haber jurado que había un toque de humor en su voz.

_"Necesito hablar contigo",_ murmuró Marian tímidamente.

Sorprendido y un poco curioso, dijo _"…Muy bien" _y la miró expectante.

Marian miró a su alrededor furtivamente y le dijo en voz baja _"bueno,…¡Aquí no!…Tengo información útil y no hay privacidad en esta casa."_

Ella había logrado despertar su interés. Marian pareció darse cuenta de esto, porque estaba asintiendo con su cabeza y la escuchó por un momento, ella le pidió seguir con su conversación afuera, diciendo "_oigo gente venir... ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? Tengo una casa, o podríamos ir a la tuya…o donde quieras que te guste. "_

Él frunció el ceño pensativamente por un momento antes de decir _"vayamos a la tuya."_

Ella cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle, parada en las escaleras, mientras el viento frío azotaba sus vestiduras en todas las direcciones, entonces Marian vacilantemente entró en los brazos de un muy sorprendido Severus, ella se aferró a él con fuerza, apretando su mejilla contra la cálida lana de sus túnicas, antes de que él dijera algo, ella miró hacia arriba y dijo _"Perdóname si parezco un poco atrevida. Me agarraré de tu brazo, porque nunca he hecho una aparición conjunta con nadie, así que sólo quiero estar segura. "_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se habían aparecido en la puerta de entrada, ella se apartó de él con rapidez, tratando desesperadamente de no ser distraída por cómo se sentía su cuerpo al estar junto a él, además se dio cuenta de que su pulso se le había disparado alocadamente. Trató de parecer indiferente, esperando que él no se diera cuenta.

Marian raramente tocaba a la gente, prefería mantenerse al margen, no le gustaba que la gente estuviera demasiado cerca o incluso tocarla platónicamente. Ella no sabía por qué le hacía sentirse incómoda, nunca fue objeto de abusos, ni nada por el estilo, pero ella siempre había desalentado a la gente de invadir su _"espacio personal", _ sentía que quienes le invadían ese espacio estaban tomándose muchas atribuciones,-asumiendo una familiaridad que no existía-. Pero con Severus era diferente, _ella lo buscaba a él,_ aprovechaba al máximo el hecho de que él no sabía dónde vivía, para realizar una aparición conjunta en vez de una aparición de lado a lado.

Cuando ella lo miró un poco avergonzada, él parecía claramente irritado y habló en un tono helado la cual era sólo un escalón más bajo de su _"peligroso tono"_ _"…Así que decidiste que sería divertido usarme como un sujeto de prueba para tú primera Aparición conjunta, de cualquier manera, supongo que ganaste. Si el intento tiene éxito, entonces bebes en tu propia arrogancia y si no, el escindirme sería como un bono. Estoy seguro de que lo harías sólo para tener una historia divertida para contársela a esos gemelos diabólicos o al hombre lobo... O tal vez a ese perro pulgoso que no puede soportar tenerte fuera de su vista…" _de seguro Severus estaba trabajando en su ataque de ira.

_"¡Basta!" _Marian interrumpió_ "Yo nunca te haría daño… ¡Jamás! Siempre haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, por eso te he traído aquí. Si hubiera habido la más mínima posibilidad de escindirte ¡Nunca nos hubiéramos aparecido! ..._exhalando calmadamente dijo_…Supongo que no fui completamente honesta contigo antes, es que nunca he llevado a una persona conmigo, pero si me he apareció con MissBear ¡y muchas veces!, y nunca he tenido ningún problema, podrás pensar que soy una arrogante sin duda alguna, pero yo sabía que iba a ser fácil y así fue,… así que prefiero llamar a eso una sana confianza de mis propias habilidades. "_

Severus se burló y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, así que Marian se le adelanto _"Yo sé que no tienes mucho tiempo ni para ti mismo y pensé que sería más rápido si sólo nos aparecíamos juntos, en vez de escribirte la dirección y escucharme darte un montón de instrucciones…. Me disculpo si te he ofendido de una u otra forma. No fue mi intención aparecerte sin tu permiso. Y que conste,…Remus no es un pulgoso... Un momento, ya lo habías nombrado… Entonces ¿A cuál otro perro pulgoso te refieres?... "_

Snape sonrió cuando ella sin querer insultó a Lupin y prácticamente escupió, _"¡black… Él es un animago!"_

_"Oh"_ dijo ella momentáneamente _"Ya había oído eso. ¿Qué animal es?" _

_"Él es un perro. Parece apropiado que se transforme en un animal que le gusta comer su propio excremento" _dijo Snape cruelmente.

_"¡No todos los perros!... ¿De qué raza?"_ Marian preguntó distraídamente.

El viró sus ojos, _"… ¿Por qué tanto interés? No sé... Un pulgoso negro."_

_"Es irónico",_ sonrió ella_, "…teniendo en cuenta su famosa sangre pura. Me habría esperado algo más parecido a una especie de terrier o galgo... o poodle"._

Marian había añadido _"poodle"_ deliberadamente, a sabiendas de que en el momento en que lo dijera el estado de ánimo de Severus sería restaurado. Él sonrió con admiración_ " ¿Un 'poodle'? Daría mucho por ver la cara de Black, si se enterara de como lo llamaste cuando te enteraste de que era un animago canino"._

_"¡Hey!, yo sólo nombré unas pocas razas puras al azar... ¡Será mejor que no se lo digas!"_ dijo a la defensiva, luchando contra su propia sonrisa, _"Pero eso no importa, vamos a ir al grano, por favor entra en la sala que voy a conseguir algo de beber."._

Aplacado por el momento, Severus la siguió, su atención se detuvo momentáneamente ante un gran mosaico montado encima del sofá. Era de una belleza extraordinaria, compuesto enteramente de cristal bizantino. La creadora se inspiró, retrataba cada color del arcoíris que magníficamente podían imaginarse, azules en profusión, rojos de sangre... escamas de oro que brillaban tan fuertemente que sospechaba que en realidad contenían pan de oro. La obra de arte representaba -_La Procesión del Santo Grial_-era algo completamente _muggle_, aunque era tan hermosa que él hubiera esperado encontrarla en la pared de una basílica medieval, en lugar de la sala de aquella joven bruja.

Severus vivía en un castillo y estaba acostumbrado a las cosas bellas, pero esto era... _algo maravilloso_…. Mirando eso, sentía como un _temor casi sagrado_ así que preguntó _"¿De dónde sacaste esto?"_ Y Marian se maravilló por la diferencia en su voz cuando Él dejó su hostilidad. Su voz era sedosa y cultivada, incluso cuando verbalmente estaba destripando a alguien, pero cuando lo hacía sin su malicia habitual, su voz tenía su hechizo propio, Se preguntaba si conocía su potencial, ese poder que tenía sobre ella. _Marian se estremeció ante la idea de esa voz murmurando melodiosamente en su oído._

Ella sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos_ "… ¡Oh, yo lo hice!,- en realidad es otro el que hice y está en mi casa verdadera, pero transfiguré una copia porque me había pasado muchas horas cortando y colocando los mosaicos a la manera muggle en el original y estaba bastante orgullosa de ello. No soy una artista, pero me enamoré de los mosaicos que había visto en las catedrales y cuando me di cuenta de que no podía comprar nada en absoluto,…pues decidí hacer uno. Entonces pensé en el tema y bueno, la búsqueda del Santo Grial es inspiradora… " _callándose avergonzada de sí misma. Era su primera visita de alguien a la casa y ella se sentía como un niño de kindergarten que muestra con orgullo una obra de arte de macarrones pegada en la nevera.

Severus vió a Marian desde una nueva perspectiva como una brillante luz y sintió que esa misma belleza salvaje y esa atención a los detalles, era todo tan hermoso, todo aquí y todo lo relacionado con ella. No podía dejar de compararla…_con él mismo_ y se estremeció de horror. Él se sabía inteligente y que de hecho buscaba la gloria, pero en secreto sentía como que todo lo que había hecho, fuese invadido por una gran oscuridad y amargura_. Sentía que su alma no contenía nada que fuera bello o sagrado._

Preocupado por sus meditaciones, se dió la espalda a sí mismo, desviando su atención hacia ella una vez más. _"¿Tu verdadera casa?"_ -preguntó, seguro de que había oído mal.

_"Bien..,"_ ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que accidentalmente acababa de decirle uno de sus secretos, había estado distraída por sus pensamientos inapropiados sobre su voz _"No debí haber dicho eso…Por favor, no le digas a nadie más. La verdad es que sigo viviendo en mi casa en los Estados Unidos, lo tengo guardado en secreto. Nadie más en Gran Bretaña sabe que existe y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa forma. Todos aquí creen que esta es mi residencia…Establecí una conexión Floo internacional ilícita desde aquí y además me notifica inmediatamente si tengo visitantes, pero en realidad vivo en mi otra casa en los Estados Unidos... Por cierto, ahora que lo sabes... ¿Te importaría mucho perder un segundo, voy a traer de regreso a MissBear?.. La llevé a casa antes de que comenzara la reunión y probablemente me echa de menos" _Mientras ella hablaba se acercaba al aparador y sacó dos copas y dos botellas de vino, dudando entre los dos comentó _"No sé si se considera grosero ofrecer vino muggle a los magos… ¡Su sabor es excepcional!, pero también tengo un poco de vino de elfos,… si prefieres."_

Él inclinó la cabeza perezosamente hacia la botella Muggle, y dijo_: "Con este está bien... Ve a buscar tu cachorra, pero date prisa, No tengo toda la noche y al parecer tienes muchos secretos que contar"._

_"Sí,"_ murmuró, mientras entraba en el Floo_, "pero no los escucharas todos esta noche…."_

Ella estaba de vuelta en un momento, sosteniendo un pequeño animal que se retorcía con entusiasmo en sus brazos. _"¿Eso es un perro...?"_ Snape le preguntó inquisitivo.

_"Por supuesto que es un perro. La mejor de las mascotas…",_ dijo Marian a la defensiva, mientras se inclinaba graciosamente en el suelo permitiéndole a la cachorra saltar dentro y fuera de su regazo con entusiasmo.

De repente, los ojos de Snape se estrecharon y con voz autoritaria dijo_: "Tráela hacia mí."_

Marian le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero se levantó y llevó a la cachorra hacia él. Y entonces Severus hizo una cosa muy peculiar, sostuvo la pequeña criatura con el brazo extendido y ladeó la cabeza pequeña y este lo miró con curiosos ojos grandes y marrones. Snape miró a los ojos del animal y rompió el contacto varios segundos después, puso al cachorro en el suelo y dejó que fuera a donde Marian la lamio en su cara y luego se desapareció través de su puerta de perrito mágicamente mejorado.

_"¿Acabas de usar Legilimancia en mi mascota?"_ Marian le preguntó con indignación.

Snape parecía sorprendido de que había reconocido lo que había hecho, pero tomó un sorbo de vino y luego se inclinó hacia delante, hablando con convicción _"Sí... Teniendo en cuenta mis experiencias con otros _PERROS_, no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Y para el caso, ¿cómo sabías lo que estaba haciendo? Legilimancia difícilmente cae bajo Tu ámbito de competencia. Ese solo hecho es casi tan sospechoso…. Como suficiente para hacerme usarlo en ti también. Ahora mismo, debiera…si no fuera un invitado en tu casa..., Te tendría contra la pared y estaría dentro de tu mente tan rápido que ni siquiera tendrías tiempo de pensar en resistirte a mí... "_

Marian estaba furiosa consigo misma por la escalofriante excitación que sentía por sus palabras emitidas y desafiantemente le dijo_ "… ¿Sabes qué?… adelante… ¡pruébame! Puede ser que yo no sea una presa tan fácil como mi perrita"..._

_"¡No me tientes!,"_ murmuró él entre dientes, con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos _"…y deja de actuar, Tu no confías en mí más de lo que yo confío en ti. Sé muy bien cómo me ven dentro de la Orden del Fénix… y ¡todas tus dulces palabras!, sé en el fondo la incertidumbre que tienes de mi verdadera lealtad, …¡mientes, al igual que el resto de ellos! Así que vayamos al objetivo de la visita, para luego irme de tu casa y así puedas ir a ayudar a esa ridícula criatura tuya a lamer sus heridas. "_

Marian exasperada ya no sabía qué hacer y le dijo_ "Para ser un hombre inteligente, sin duda malinterpretas todas las cosas, hasta de lo más básico…Sé que eres un espía y no espero que confíes en mí más allá de ese punto,… pero estás completamente fuera de lugar si no lo haces, ¡yo confío en ti!...Por supuesto que confío en ti... ¡No soy una idiota, Profesor Snape! Incluso si tu acciones hablaran en contra tuya, aun así… creo en ti. El Profesor Dumbledore no es en absoluto el viejo tonto sentimental que le gusta fingir ser. Me imagino que él te hizo hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable al momento en que entraste a su servicio… "_

Los ojos de Snape brillaron con algo de chispa, pero su expresión no cambió. Marian lo tomó como un reconocimiento tácito y continuó, _"Dumbledore es mucho más probable que haya hecho esto que el Señor Oscuro, quien de hecho no te lo ha hecho jurar, por la forma en que nos ayudas. Estas constantemente rescatando a ese pequeño Harry Potter y a sus amigos y si vas a ir hasta tales extremos por ellos, cuando es obvio que no los soportas, es perfectamente obvio que cualquier juramento inquebrantable para el Señor Oscuro… ya te habría matado hace mucho tiempo._

_"No es sorpresa que Vol...-el Señor Oscuro está cegado por un grave complejo de Dios. Me parece que se apoya demasiado por el miedo que inspira y su fama como Legilimens. Pero Dumbledore parece muy seguro de ti y yo Apostaría por todo lo que tengo a que es debido a un juramento inquebrantable y no porque él cree en segundas oportunidades o cualquier otro impulso bondadoso. Él es un general en la guerra y muchas vidas y el futuro del mundo está en juego... Un Juramento Inquebrantable…eso explica el por qué él no puede darnos a los demás una razón para confiar en ti. Eso volaría espectacularmente tu cubierta._

_"La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras esta noche es que he creado dos hechizos que me gustaría darte, si quieres…Este es el primero" _y con eso, le tendió un trozo de pergamino que ella debió haber traído consigo hace un rato y se lo deslizó a través de la mesa de café para él.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo en la página, fijándose en las fórmulas antes de preguntar en voz baja_ "¿Qué es esto?"_

Aliviada de que él parecía estar aceptando tácitamente la tregua, empezó a explicar_: "En el verano antes de la universidad, me obsesioné en buscar vías alternativo para burlar al Veritaserum. Odiaba la idea de ser obligado a revelar lo que quería mantener en secreto. Yo nunca fui muy buena en Pociones, pero había oído de numerosos intentos de crear una poción para inocular al mismo Veritaserum"._

Comenzándose a sentirse intrigado él asintió con la cabeza y ella continuó: _"Pero me di cuenta de que había también muchos hechizos de la verdad y que las palabras que uno pronuncia son más que dos ingredientes específicos en todas las pociones verdad, las cuales eran las mismas raíces que todos los hechizos de la verdad conocidos. Todo ese verano trabajé en cálculos Aritmánticos, conectando las variables en todos los idiomas que sabía leer. Finalmente di con la respuesta, en griego. Me tomó un poco más crear el hechizo de permanencia para así evitar que se degrade con el tiempo, pero varios meses más tarde, encontré las runas correctas._

_"Una vez que el encantamiento se proyecta sobre una persona, este es inmune a todas las pociones y hechizos de la verdad conocida para el resto de su vida. Me lo eché sobre mí misma en cuanto lo perfeccioné, pero luego me di cuenta de las implicaciones de mi acción. Si este hechizo saliera a la luz pública, entonces las autoridades y las personas sin escrúpulos, tendría que utilizar métodos alternativos más rudos para comprobar la veracidad de lo que una persona diga... la Legeremancia, que casi ha desaparecido o quizás la tortura. Así que hice una copia y lo escondí donde nadie lo encuentre, pero no me atreví a destruirlo completamente. Siempre creí que sería muy útil algún día. Cuando te conocí, me di cuenta de que en tu línea de trabajo, eres el candidato perfecto para ello. Así que ahora te lo entrego a ti…úsalo… o quémalo, ….Haz lo que te plazca con ella".._

Él estudió minuciosamente el papel, prácticamente se quemaba ante la intensidad de su mirada. Después de varios momentos de silencio, él la miró con agradecimiento, con eso fue suficiente recompensa para Marian. Ella sabía que él le creyó y que también le había impresionado.

_"¿Tienes algún Veritaserum contigo?"_ – Marian le preguntó.

Con un brillo en los ojos, inmediatamente produjo un frasco de líquido incoloro. De alguna manera, eso no le sorprendió en absoluto. Ella le miró a los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió su boca en una invitación al que Snape no podía dejar de encontrarlo increíblemente erótico,…a pesar de las circunstancias. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos mientras colocaba tres gotas en la lengua, vaciló y le colocó dos más. Tres era la dosis estándar para cada tipo de cuerpo y más de cinco gotas era sólo una pérdida de poción. Después de unos momentos, le preguntó:

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

"Severus Snape", dijo ella sin expresión, hablando exactamente como una persona drogada con Veritaserum hablaría.

_"¿Cuál es su ocupación?"_ -preguntó, empezando a emocionarse en serio.

_"Soy campeón de peso pesado de boxeo mundial",_ respondió ella.

Satisfecha con su capacidad de mentir bajo Veritaserum, comenzó a interrogarla sobre el propio hechizo en un intento por satisfacer su curiosidad extrema. _"¿Qué se siente?" -_preguntó vivamente: _"¿Puedes detectar la poción o es que el hechizo neutraliza todos sus efectos?"_

_"No… -pensé que podría ser útil saber si alguien me hubiera drogado, para que uno pudiera reaccionar a sus síntomas, así que seguí el efecto secundario, el de la lengua pesada. Hace un sonido genuino, aun cuando decía las mentiras más escandalosas "_dijo con una sonrisa, mientras metía unos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de su oreja.

_"Yo no sabía si estarías interesado, pero pensé que podría serte útil, para un hombre en tu posición. Supe desde hace mucho tiempo que si alguna vez compartía esto, sólo podía ser con una persona con un talento increíble para la Oclumancia, así como también esa persona debía ser extraordinariamente inteligente, cualquier otra persona podría fácilmente rechazarlo y echarse para atrás en este juego ,_ terminó Marian, levantándose de la alfombra, tomó asiento en el sillón frente a él, Snape conjuro silenciosamente el antídoto y se la ofreció y trabajó su mandíbula un par de veces para conseguir la sensación de nuevo, después tragó el antídoto y le devolvió el frasco.

Se encontró que el rostro de Severus estaba prácticamente transfigurado con la emoción del descubrimiento. Sus mejillas tenían un color agitada, sus ojos eran brillantes y bailando con exaltación y de pronto lo comprendió un poco mejor. La alegría del descubrimiento de un hechizo inteligente y muy útil, era algo con lo que ella estaba muy bien familiarizada. Esperaba fervientemente que algún día su situación fuera diferente y que Él quizás experimentara este placer con mayor frecuencia.

Mientras leía sobre sus cálculos por quinta o sexta vez, comenzó a murmurar en voz alta: _"Nunca pensé que tal cosa fuera posibles- La ley de Adenhaurer de que las pociones deben ser contrarrestada con otras pociones….Pero el crear un hechizo para hacer esto y tenerlo funcionando con tanto éxito... Es una lástima que no se pueda publicar este trabajo. Has abierto un nuevo camino mágico aquí…" _Dijo con una voz de reconocimiento hacia ella.

Marian prácticamente rebotó en su silla de felicidad y se agachó para recoger a Miss Bear. Ella comenzó a peinarla distraídamente con sus dedos y le preguntó, con los ojos aun bajos, _"…Bueno, ¿crees que esto sea algo útil para ti, lo usarías?"_

Severus le favoreció con una ceja levantada y con exasperación le dijo_, "Puedo ver que estás buscando elogios y me temo que después de esta presentación de hechos, te las tengo que dar, Sí, esto me dará mucho más paz en la mente. El Señor Oscuro generalmente se basa en la Legeremancia, pero él me ha obligado a producir Veritaserum para él en el pasado. Tengo muchos enemigos entre los Mortífagos y siempre he temido que con la persuasión adecuada, al Señor Oscuro le sería divertida la idea de probar en mí mis propias pociones contra mí y no sería de gran ayuda en ese estado para ir en contra ellos. "_

_"¿Te gustaría que te lanzara el encantamiento o prefieres hacerlo tu mismo?" _-le preguntó.

Miró el papel de nuevo y dijo_ "Este hechizo parece ser no verbal... y sin varita…Es algo inusual….Hay muy pocas personas con esa capacidad para llevarla a cabo"._

_"Estoy muy consciente de que tienes esa capacidad"_ contestó Marian con sequedad.

_"Lo tengo, pero no lo ha hecho antes y no deseo que haya errores. Lánzala en mí ahora",_ instó, en un tono enérgico.

Marian se levantó y se puso delante de él, mirándolo fijamente, murmurando sin lanzar el encantamiento. Unos momentos más tarde, anunció que había terminado. Ningún destello de luz indicadora de que un hechizo había sido lanzado y Marian se maravilló en el cambio de actitud de Severus en la última hora. No importaba lo que dijera, él acababa de confiar algo muy importante,-su vida podría estar en peligro si ella hubiera cambiado algo a último momento-por ejemplo, si dejaba por fuera la parte del encanto que lo hacía permanente.

_"Sentí la magia fluyendo a través de mí"_ murmuró, mientras destapaba el Veritaserum y contó cinco gotas apagado sobre la lengua, sin siquiera un momento de vacilación. Después de un minuto, Snape asintió con Marian y ella empezó a hacerle preguntas.

_"¿Cuántos años tienes?"_ -le preguntó, pronunciando con cuidado.

_"Trescientos cuarenta y siete años de edad",_ respondió con un insulto leve.

_"¿Quién es tu héroe?"_ -preguntó y sonrió cuando respondió irónicamente _"Estoy indeciso entre Harry Potter y Sirius Black"._

_"¿Estás seguro de que este Veritaserum sigue trabajando? Es decir, la respuesta parecía salir desde tu corazón"_, dijo Marian echándose a reír, una leve sonrisa parecía estar dibujándose en los labios del terrible Snape, pero antes de que pudiera ponerla en su lugar con una réplica punzante, ella se instaló de nuevo en el sillón y preguntó seriamente _"Entonces, ¿ ahora qué piensas hacer con el papel?"_

Vaciló por un momento mientras se tragaba el antídoto y finalmente dijo _"Me pregunto si debo dárselo a Dumbledore, Como de hecho me pregunto por qué no se lo distes a él directamente"._

_"Iba a hacerlo pero entonces escuché una historia sobre él, que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Él no siempre te ha protegido de la forma en que debiera."_

Severus parecía que estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero ella se le adelantó con una mano en alto_, "No es realmente importante, créeme por favor, pregúntamelo en otro momento, la cosa es que yo sólo quería darte este hechizo, eres es el único en condiciones de necesitarlo, cuantas más personas lo conozcan, más en peligro estarás….Además del riesgo ante la exposición al Señor Oscuro, en un futuro podrías tener que enfrentar un juicio después de la guerra. Los Burócratas no pueden aceptar el hecho de que estabas trabajando encubierto y sin estar bajo el control del Ministerio y si tu testimonio no puede ser verificado, no tendrías la más remota posibilidad frente al Wizengamot. Dumbledore podría haber querido dar este hechizo a varios de los suyos y no puedo correr ese riesgo. Pensé que, dado que _YO_ lo había creado, era mí deber, pero ahora he pasado ese derecho a ti y eres más que bienvenido a dárselo a quien sientas que deba necesitarlo. Por ello respetaré tu decisión _" finalizó.

Por un momento parecía desgarrado por las palabras de Marian, pero Severus Snape no era el tipo de hombre que tomaba demasiado tiempo para decidirse_. "Todo en mí rechaza la idea de destruir este descubrimiento tan novedoso….sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Me temo que es necesario"_ dijo con pesar y agitó su mano, haciendo que el pergamino estallara en llamas. Marian sintió una satisfacción agridulce mientras lo veía desechar el encanto que había tomado gran parte de su tiempo e ingenio. Después de un momento, de repente se acordó de que tenía algo más que mostrarle.

_"Tengo otro hechizo, pero es tan ilegal como este último y potencialmente igual de útil",_ le confió Marian, colocando a Missbear en el cojín a su lado mientras se levantaba, sacudiéndose las arrugas de la falda y le ofreció otro vaso con vino.

_"¿Ah, Sí?"_ -preguntó, con un brillo inusitado en los ojos.

Ella sonrió con un poco de auto-desaprobación y dijo _"Muchos de mis hechizos tienen un tema en común, estoy segura de que vas a pensar que soy paranoica, bueno… quizás tu no, pero la mayoría de la gente lo hace. Odio cualquier tipo de injerencia o coacción, -especialmente la mágica- la cual viola mis derechos. Los hechizos de memoria pueden ser un mal indecible. He oído hablar de tantas situaciones en donde la gente fue abusada y sus recuerdos drenados, para poder escapar de la justicia o cuando alguien esta celoso del conocimiento de otra persona y esta le hizo olvidar todo lo que había aprendido. Pues empecé a trabajar en ello hace dos años atrás, en diseñar un encantamiento para protegerse uno contra los hechizos desmemorizantes, con el tiempo lo había terminado, y había conseguido algunos resultados que no había anticipado… "_

_"¿Cómo cuáles?"_ -preguntó interesadamente, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sosteniendo su copa de vino con su largo y pálido dedo.

_"En vez de solamente los hechizos desmemorizante, bloquea también los conjuros de los intentos de manipulación de la mente -hasta donde yo conozco- frustra todos los hechizos relacionados a la mente, en teoría hasta a la Maldición Imperius"_ Marian dijo con orgullo.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa sonoramente. _"¿La maldición Imperius?-¡Es eso posible!"- _exclamó, con una voz suave cargado con regocijo_ "A mi juicio, es la más insidiosa y malvada de las tres maldiciones Imperdonables. Las otras dos maldiciones atacan a una persona, pero esta última maldición puede hacer que la víctima sea el culpable o peor aún participante de cualquier perversión de la mente del perpetrante. He visto horrores indecibles llevados a cabo con eso y el problema es que incluso si alguien tiene una capacidad muy fuerte para resistirse a la maldición, la debilidad, la tortura y todo tipo de agotamiento-mental, físico o mágico son capaces de destruir esa resistencia. Dime ¿Lo has probado?_" Marian nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanta intensidad, estaba asombraba.

_"No… Porque no le dije a nadie, no tenía manera de llevarlo a cabo físicamente. Mi deducción procede en su totalidad de los cálculos. Me eché el encantamiento en mí misma hace como dos años atrás y una vez más le añadí la variable que evita que el hechizo se degrade con el tiempo. Si quieres lánzame el Imperius sobre mí "_ le conmutó.

Marian no tuvo que repetírselo a Severus dos veces. En la búsqueda del conocimiento, él era implacable. Sintió el golpe del hechizo y Snape se acerco susurrándole, oyó su voz comandándola a tomar un sorbo de vino.

Tuvo la tentación de beber, pero sólo por la capacidad de persuasión de su encantadora voz y no por alguna mágica compulsión. Se quedó allí sonriéndole.

_"Siéntate"_ le ordenó, ella se quedó de pie e inesperadamente un pensamiento de él le impulsaba a_… 'bésame'…_con esa voz sedosa y baja, eso le envió una oleada de placer y despertó una lujuria corriendo a través de ella. Marian apartó la mirada, negándosele a cumplir con su mirada, ÉL era un poderoso Legilimens, mientras tanto ella estaba emitiendo pensamientos inapropiados. De repente, él canceló el hechizo.

_"¿Qué pasó?"_ –preguntó Snape con ansiedad-_ "Estás colorada. ¿Has tenido que luchar contra la maldición?"_

_"No",_ respondió ella ruborizada, sorprendida aun por sus pensamientos_ "…Podía sentir la magia del hechizo, pero no me afectó"._

_"¿Está segura?"_ -preguntó dudosamente.

_"Completamente, estoy muy emocionada"_ Y entonces ella cambió de tema. _"¡sabía que iba a funcionar! Estoy contenta de que estés interesado en este encantamiento. Tengo a la mano la copia del hechizo por la misma razón que el anterior. Siempre supe que iba a encontrar un uso para él, incluso si nunca fuese capaz de confiar en alguien, incluso en un Oclumante. Y sin el efecto secundario que tiene la Maldición Imperius, me doy cuenta de lo peligroso que sería, si esto cayera en otras manos. Las víctimas y testigos de delitos comenzaría morir en lugar de ser obliviados-un repunte de cadáveres podría producirse-si se vuelve muy común."_

_"Y eso me recuerda que mientras estamos en ello, probablemente deberíamos probar la función principal del hechizo. Desde el Obliviate que es el más común y el más poderoso de los hechizos de la mente, vamos a usarlo…. Cuando estés listo" _Le dijo a Severus, que la miraba desconcertado, como si nunca antes había visto una criatura tan fascinante. La forma en que la miraba hizo sentir a Marian interesante y femenina.

_"Voy a Obliviarte por los últimos diez minutos solamente,"_ dijo en voz baja, con su varita listo para atacar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sintió el cosquilleo revelador avisándole de un intento de forzar su mente. Al parecer, él prefería usar la magia no verbal también.

Severus le preguntó: _"¿Qué comandos te di hace un momento cuando estabas bajo la Maldición Imperius?"_

_"Primero dijiste 'Bebe' y luego " Siéntate ","_ ella entonó obedientemente.

_"Bueno, ya lo he hecho",_ susurró, mientras se hundía de nuevo en el sofá.

_"Estoy muy contenta…",_ murmuró Marian y luego añadió_ "Sólo se me ocurrió que hay muchas personas que no están interesados en este hechizo si se les ofrece. Por ejemplo, estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas que preferirías olvidar -las cosas que has visto entre los Mortífagos,- por ejemplo….quizás algún día, podrías decidir eliminar ese capítulo en tu mente. Estoy segura de que a mucha gente le gustaría esa opción"._

_"Pero obviamente no es así,"_ dijo él con sarcasmo y ella le sonrió en respuesta. Snape se detuvo un instante como meditando sus palabras y luego continuó _"Yo también detesto cualquier forma de manipulación. La Auto-obliviacion no es más que la evidencia de un carácter débil…El que se entrega a esto tiene su contrapartida es como si la persona tomara pociones para escapar del dolor emocional, ambos son patéticos….Tengo muchos pesares, pero me niego a sacrificar esa pena, por un momento único de conocimiento o pretender que nunca sucedieron ciertos eventos….Sólo porque no fuese capaz de recordarlos, eso no lo hace una parte menos de mi realidad. No puedo concebir en dañar mi mente en un lamentable intento de resguardar mis emociones…"_

El respeto que Marian sentía hacia él, se incremento exponencialmente a medida que hablaba y cuando terminó le preguntó en voz baja_ "¿Te gustaría que te lanzara el hechizo en ti ahora?"_

Después de pensarlo un momento, preguntó _"¿Previene la mente del acceso de Legilimancia?"_

_"No,"_ respondió Marian pensativamente_, "el encanto bloquea los intentos de manipulación de la mente. Un Legilimens explora los recuerdos y opiniones, sin modificar nada."_

_"Muy bien. Al Señor Oscuro le sería muy sospechoso si mi mente estuviera completamente cerrada para su revisión. No me puedo imaginar sobrevivir por mucho tiempo con esa eventualidad. Creo que puedes lanzar el hechizo ahora"_ dijo sin perturbarse, maravillado por la confianza que había puesto en esta chica.

Unos momentos más tarde, Marian dijo _"¿Puedo a probarte...?"_

Él asintió con la cabeza y se resistió sin problemas tanto al Imperius y como al Obliviate. Los ojos de Marian brillaban de emoción _"¡Estoy tan feliz, esto es maravilloso ¡ finalmente pude compartir estos hechizos con alguien después de mantenerlos en secreto durante tanto tiempo. ¿Qué te parece, destruimos este como lo hicimos con el otro? "_

Severus inconscientemente apartó un mechón de su sedoso pelo negro de su cara y dijo pensativamente _"No lo creo. Este hechizo es algo que podría ser útil para todos, no sólo para nosotros dos. Pero tenías razón en no confiar en nadie aún en un Oclumante. Nunca podremos permitir que este conocimiento se escape. Hasta ahora, el Señor Oscuro no es consciente de ti, pero si se entera de que tienes la posibilidad de crear tales hechizos, haría un esfuerzo sustancial para adquirirte y si te muestras recalcitrante... "_

_"Lo entiendo",_ dijo Marian con gravedad y pesar en su voz _"Él me haría una oferta que no podría rechazar"._

Snape le dirigió una mirada extraña y dijo _"…precisamente, pero como tus hechizos son sin varita y no verbales, podríamos lanzarlo en miembros de la Orden sin su conocimiento... Ellos tendrían el beneficio de la protección del hechizo y no tendrías ninguna responsabilidad, ni te relacionarían con eso"._

Marian sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia_ "¿Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, es en contra del propósito del hechizo si le quitamos su libre albedrío bajo la suposición de que sabemos lo que es" mejor para ellos". Son magos y brujas de quienes estamos hablando, No puedo justificar quitarle sus independientemente por una elección de ciertos beneficios tangibles "._

_"Pero tú sabes que si puedes ofrecerlo a personas que lo aceptaría",_ seguía discutiendo, mientras sus ojos mantenían como una suave luz mirándola aún.

_"No importa, sin embargo,"_ dijo Marian con cansancio: _"Sólo veo tres formas: una, la destruimos aquí y ahora. Dos, lo guardamos para nosotros mismos, por el momento, pero mantenemos la posibilidad de decirle a alguien acerca de esto en el futuro. O tres, le decimos a Dumbledore y a algunos otros miembros de la Orden y lo arrojo sobre ellos con su permiso y todo"._

_"Supongo que no estabas en una casa que fuese el equivalente americano de la Casa Slytherin, cuando aún estabas en el colegio", _dijo Severus con un humor suave_. "Siempre hay otras opciones. Por ejemplo, he oído que los estudiantes juegan a un juego en el que piden hipotéticas cosas fútiles a otros. Dicen cosas como, '…¿Prefieres luchar contra un troll o cinco duendes? o "¿Prefieres caer con la viruela de dragón o un mes de detenciones? …¿Qué pasaría si tu inicias un juego como este y la arrojas en una pregunta donde se puede descubrir sus sentimientos hacia tu hechizo. Digamos algo como, '¿Preferirías tener un hechizo en ti que permanentemente te proteja de los hechizos desmemorizante y evitar posiblemente la opción de ser Obliviado en caso de que algo te ha pasado en un futuro? " No creo que debas mencionar para nada sobre la maldición Imperius, nadie se opondrá a ese hechizo ", _terminó con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia sí mismo, cuando vió que en la cara de Marian se iluminaba una sonrisa _de ¿admiración?_.

_"¡Eres un genio!"_ -exclamó alegremente: _"Esa es una solución perfecta. Podemos proteger con seguridad a los demás sin correr ningún riesgo. Por cierto, ¿quieres guardar la copia del hechizo?"_

_"No, guárdala tú "_ murmuró él, levantándose, _"Has hecho un buen trabajo en mantenerlos en secreto hasta ahora. Además, me los he aprendido de memoria todos ellos en realidad."_

Marian se levantó también y el cachorro abrió perezosamente un ojo, mientras ella suavemente la trasladaba de vuelta a su asiento. Como Severus comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, ella dijo: _"Eres bienvenido a usar la red floo. No me gusta la idea de que tengas que hacer el largo viaje hasta el castillo y con este frío"_ ruborizándose ligeramente, preocupada de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba demasiada preocupada por él.

Severus la miró por un momento, como si no pudiera entenderla, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente con desconcierto, antes de responder con rapidez _"Estoy seguro de que las redes Floo en Hogwarts están siendo monitoreadas y no quiero llamar la atención de los secuaces del Ministerio….Además, voy a apreciar el paseo, Tengo mucho de que pensar después de lo esta noche"._

_"Muy bien",_ suspiró Marian "¡_Espera un momento, te voy añadir a mis barreras para que puedas aparecerte desde el interior." _él no discutió, ella se quedó inmóvil y se concentró por un momento y luego dijo_ "Ya está listo"_, con una media sonrisa.

Pero antes de que pudiera desaparecerse, Marian le detuvo y tímidamente preguntó _"Por cierto, ¿qué viste cuando entraste en la mente de Miss Bear?"_

Él le lanzó una mirada perpleja, terminó de abrocharse el abrigo y preguntó "¿_Nunca has mirado realmente por ti misma?"_

_"Me temo que no puedo",_ contestó, "_Ya ves, no soy una Legilimens. Aprendí Oclumancia de un libro, pero nunca he tenido a nadie con quien practicarlo –Es la desventaja de aprender una habilidad antigua en secreto.- Y esta noche cuando amenazaste con invadir en mi mente... bueno, no me hubiera importado si lo hacías. El repeler a un Legilimens es realmente la única manera de ponerme a prueba. Aunque no quisiera tener que experimentarlo mientras estabas enojado,…claro está "_ añadió apresuradamente.

Severus se movió un poco más y tenía una mirada casi de culpabilidad _" Marian… ¡Lo siento mucho!….No tenía intención alguna de violar tu mente….Sólo haría eso a alguien en una situación de vida o muerte."_

Ella arqueó una ceja con escepticismo _"Y ¿qué fue eso con mi cachorra… Miss Bear?"_

Exasperado, Snape dijo_: "Al contrario de tu evidente creencia, ella no es una persona… Además, fui muy gentil con ella."_

Pero Marian le dirigió una mirada rebelde y abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, él la cortó limpiamente, preguntando, _"¿Te pareció que estaba molesta para ti?"_

Un poco desinflada, Marian _dijo "Supongo que no… Pero aún así, tiene que ser algo traumático el tener la mente de uno invadido..."_

Entonces Severus estiró su guante con gran precisión y le contestó con impaciencia, _"Puede ser... Pero no soy tan ignorante, para no saber cuándo debo ser suave y cuándo debo ser... duro. En cuanto a lo que vi en tu pequeña criatura… seguramente ya lo sabes. "_

_"Estoy segura… me lo puedo imaginar",_ dijo Marian maliciosamente, susurrando en el mismo tono de las palabras de Severus y se preguntaba si él era consciente de su sensual y seductor doble sentido.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron como unas brasas calientes, mientras murmuraba _"Tú… solo a tí…siempre."_

Y con una caballerosa inclinación de su cuerpo en dirección a ella, se desapareció con un pop.

-Gracias por sus reviews los aprecio mucho.-


	8. Cap8: Mordedura de Serpientes y Perros

Aparte de Marian, todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a **J.k Rowlings**.

Capítulo 8 Mordeduras de serpientes y mordeduras de perro.

Era la primera semana de Diciembre y una desaliñada pero feliz Tonks apareció en su piso_ "¡Lo he hecho!, ¡He conseguido preparar mi primer lote de la poción MataLobo!...lo hice un poco más temprano, así tendría tiempo para hacerlo otra vez en caso de que me saliera mal la primera vez...¡Pero no lo hice!" _Se regodeaba, maliciosamente cambiando su cabello a un loco aspecto de espigas moradas.

_"Se lo voy a entregar en tres días... ¿Qué me pongo?"_ Tonks le preguntó, muy ansiosamente, claramente se veía que la pregunta no se le ocurrió antes.

_"Vamos a echarle un vistazo a tu armario y así encontraremos el traje perfecto o lo vamos a transfigurar_" le aseguró Marian.

Una hora más tarde, a medida que revisaban el armario de la Auror Marian le preguntó casualmente _"¿Por cierto, le dejaste dicho al profesor Snape que él no tiene que preparar más la poción MataLobo?"_

Sin molestarse en mirar por arriba de la pila de zapatos que estaba clasificando, Tonks respondió distraídamente _"No, él se dará cuenta luego."_

Marian dejó caer el gancho de ropa consternada _"¡Pero Tonks, si no se lo dices, va a pasar el fin de semana preparando esa difícil poción!... ¿Y sabes que la vida útil no es más que una semana de duración?... ¡No durará hasta la próxima transformación de Remus y será en vano!"_

_"Por lo menos estará dentro de las mazmorras elaborándola, eso lo mantendrá fuera de la vista de todos por un par de días" _replicó sin arrepentimiento.

_"Tonks, eso esta... mal",_ dijo Marian en voz baja, sentía lastima por Snape.

La pequeña bruja auror de cabello púrpura la miró con ojos grandes y dijo_"O.K...Me doy por vencida...Tienes razón. ¡Voy a decirle al imb…narizón... Pero realmente no quiero hacerlo!" _terminó con su pequeña voz algo rebelde.

_"Entonces déjame hacerlo" _dijo Marian, suavizando su mirada_ "En realidad tengo bastante ganas de decírselo... Pero creo que sería más cortés de tu parte que le enviaras una nota o tal vez -me atrevo- a decir que un gracias por lo menos por las decenas de veces que ha sido obligado a elaborarla durante los dos últimos años. Ahora que sabes de primera mano lo agotador que es y el tiempo que requiere para preparar la poción…¡Y eso que lo estás haciendo para el hombre que amas!... piensa en lo desagradable que debe haber sido para Sev…-¡Profesor Snape!"_

Tonks la miró fijamente durante un momento horrorizada, antes de recuperar su sonrisa fácil _"Marian…¡a veces dices las cosas más descabelladas! Voy a notificarle al viejo murciélago de las mazmorras,...¡pero no exijas lo imposible!, Sirius me negará si se entera de que le he lamido las botas al bola de grasa"._

Marian estaba molesta por la actitud de su amiga hacia Snape, se sentía cada vez más protectora con él en estos días y las crueles palabras de Tonks la herían. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, ya desinteresada en la clasificación del vestuario poco convencional de Tonks, intentó una última vez para hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, diciendo en voz baja _"Estás completamente equivocada acerca de él, ya sabes, Él es mucho mejor hombre de lo que piensas y un día vas a estar muy avergonzada de ti misma, cuando te recuerdes de cómo lo has tratado..."_

Tonks agitó su mano con desdén y respondió alegremente "No hables como los locos, Marian,… ¿Marian...?"

Pero su amiga ya había tenido suficiente y se fue a su casa, haciendo una parada en la oficina de correos para garabatear un breve mensaje en su camino. A la mañana siguiente, saliendo de su casa por la puerta principal, se encontró una nota en su puerta. La lechuza que la había entregado de seguro debió estar esperando en la entrada y finalmente lo abandonó, el mensaje era muy breve y directo.

_Muchas Gracias. -S.S_

Pero esas dos palabras seguidas por sus iniciales la emocionaron más que un montón de poemas, se preguntaba exactamente qué tipo de influencia ejercía sobre ella este misterioso mago mercurial.

Dumbledore no llamó a ninguna reunión durante las próximas semanas, por lo que Marian tenía poco trabajo, además de los que tenía pendiente para sí misma. Pero ella era una trabajadora ardua, generalmente entraba y salía varias veces de San Mungo a la semana y una noche mientras se dirigía de la biblioteca del hospital hasta la cafetería, se encontró cara a cara con una angustiada Molly Weasley. La joven bruja quien normalmente tenía una gran frialdad se estremeció con los sollozos, sin importarle las miradas inquietas que estaba recibiendo por parte de los extraños que estaban ahí.

_"¿Ha pasado algo malo?"_ Marian susurró, sintiendo un gran terror en su corazón.

Molly estaba temblando demasiado, _"¡Arthur!... ¡Fue atacado por una serpiente y no sé lo que va a pasar!" _susurró Molly a través de sus lágrimas.

_"Vamos a verlo…"_ Marian la cogió por el brazo y la llevó a la estación de enfermeras, Una mirada a la insignia de Marian y la enfermera de guardia le dió el número de habitación_. "Molly, Arthur estará muy bien aquí, él es muy fuerte, todo va a estar bien, Vas a quedarte con él y me dirás lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte….¿Quieres que te envíe algo de ropa?"_

_"N-no…Siempre llevo algunas cosas conmigo",_ dijo Molly con voz trémula, y le lanzó una mirada esperanzadora y preguntó _"Tú eres una especie de experta ¿no es así? ¿Puedes ayudarme a trabajar en su caso? "_

_"No, Molly…Lo siento, Soy una rompe-maldiciones, trabajo con hechizos no criaturas mágicas. Además, van a tener a los mejores investigadores en el campo trabajando en él, yo no entiendo mucho de las mordeduras de serpientes. Esto va a estar bien, Tienes que creerme"_ le replicó Marian sinceramente, frotando en círculos la espalda de su amiga mientras se paraban junto a la puerta de Arthur.

Molly, parecía reunir fuerzas a su alrededor como una capa y se volvió a Marian por última vez y dijo "_Entonces, ¿puedes mantener un ojo en mis hijos? Están en Grimmauld Place y no estoy segura de que Sirius le proporcione una gran cantidad de supervisión. Además, te aprecian mucho y no quiero que se asusten y estén tristes, sobre todo en Navidad. "_

Por un momento, Molly miró como si fuera a disolverse en lágrimas de nuevo, pero se dominó, dándole a Marian una desgarradora una sonrisa y fue tragada por la habitación del hospital. En la estación de enfermeras, Marian tuvo la loca idea de pedir ver el historial médico de Arthur, de seguro de que se la negarían. Para su sorpresa, la bruja se la entregó de inmediato y Marian se dió cuenta por primera vez de la influencia de su _"especial insignia"_ en San Mungo. Una vez que lo vió se lo devolvió a la enfermera, Marian caminó resueltamente hacia el ascensor.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Marian se encontró llamando a las puertas de la descompuesta casa Número 12 de Grimmauld Place con Miss Bear en sus brazos, le asustaba la idea de llevar su cachorra a un lugar lleno de trampas mágicas oscuras, por lo que lanzó una variedad de encantamientos de adhesión para evitar que la perrita fuera a más de seis metros de ella durante la duración de su visita.

Un muy pálido joven parecido a los gemelos Weasley abrió la puerta y la condujo en silencio. Ella rápidamente se encontró en la sala de estar, rodeado de asustados niños pelirrojos, un muchachito de pelo negro con gafas, una ansiosa Hermione y un muy agitado Sirius y Remus.

_"Acabo de salir del hospital,"_ dijo en voz baja, estremeciéndose interiormente a la intensidad febril con que la miraron después de ese comentario_ "Yo estaba allí cuando su madre llegó y he visto la historia médica de su padre."_

_"Y... y ¿qué te parece?"_ Harry preguntó con ansiedad.

Remus instintivamente hizo una señal de advertencia a ella. Obviamente, él no quería darle a los niños una falsa esperanza. Pero Marian no le hizo caso y dijo _"Creo que va a tener una recuperación completa. Él tiene una serie de heridas punzantes en el pecho, donde la serpiente lo atacó tres veces antes de retirarse. Afortunadamente, no atacó sus arterias y órganos vitales. Era una enorme serpiente, al parecer y el poder de sus ataques le rompió algunas costillas, pero se recupera fácilmente. Perdió mucha sangre, pero no lo suficiente como para causar algún daño a largo plazo. Al parecer, fue encontrado casi inmediatamente después de que ocurriera, lo cual es realmente extraño. Debido a que las mordeduras de serpiente son bastante raras en la Sala de criatura mágica, tienen a varios investigadores de alto nivel trabajando en su caso, incluyendo dos que son de fama mundial. "_

_"Si sólo tiene unas costillas rotas, ¿por qué tendrían a medimagos famosos trabajando en su caso?"_ Ron preguntó con suspicacia.

_"Ya venía a eso",_ respondió Marian en voz baja, "_La serpiente era venenosa, aparentemente, su mordida impide la coagulación de la sangre y la herida sigue brotando sangre. Hasta que los sanadores no desarrollen un suero para contrarrestar esto, él no podrá sanar completamente. "_

_"¿Podría aun morirse?"_ Ginny preguntó con voz asustada.

_"No,"_ dijo Marian con fuerza _"….ha pasado el peligro, confía en mí, en una o dos semanas estará fuera de San Mungo y como nuevo. El veneno es un problema para sanadores, pero no uno difícil. En cuanto al veneno de una serpiente mágica, como en este caso -que sólo tiene una función, evitar que la sangre se coagule- en lugar de muchos otros como la de la -scitalis y la sanguinasp- que ambas tienen antídotos. La única razón por la que no hay un antídoto es que al parecer esta raza es rara, una especie de flor de invernadero del mundo de las serpiente"._ Un maravilloso cambio se había operado en el grupo mientras ella hablaba. El Color fue restaurado a las mejillas de los niños y al parecer había un suspiro colectivo de alivio _"Por cierto",_ preguntó Marian curiosamente _"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Su padre fue atacado sólo hace una hora. Habría pensado que iba a tomarles mucho más tiempo para llegar de la escuela e incluso más tiempo para convencer a Dumbledore y a ese monstruo de la Secretaria para que los suelte antes del inicio oficial de las fiestas"._

De repente, todo el mundo hablaba a la vez, pero poco a poco se calmó y dejó a Harry para decirle acerca de su visión y sobre cómo Dumbledore había empujado a todos fuera de la escuela justo debajo de la nariz de _Umbridge._ Marian sonrió con una sonrisa digna de Severus. A ella se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Ginny Weasley había recogido a MissBear en algún momento de la conversación y la estaba abrazando contra su pecho, acariciándola casi compulsivamente. De repente, el corazón de Marian se desbordó por lástima hacia estos niños.

_"Quise decir lo que dije acerca de su papá",_ dijo con seriedad _"Y voy a ir a verlo al hospital un par de veces al día para ver como esta su progreso y si han hecho lo que debieran estar haciendo...Vendré a decirles todo lo que sepa.¡Se los prometo!"._

_"Marian, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí?"_ Sirius le preguntó amablemente _"Después de todo, todo el mundo va a estar aquí y tenemos más que suficiente espacio. Estoy seguro de que todos vamos a ser más feliz si te quedas. La cachorrita es adorable, por supuesto. Y tengo una debilidad por todos mis hermanos y hermanas caninos "_ dijo con un guiño.

Cuando todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza pareció animarse, Marian asintió amablemente.

_"Hay una cama extra en mi habitación"_ dijo Ginny con vacilación _"Hermione suele dormir en ella, pero a ella le gusta estudiar por la noche así que ella tiene su propio cuarto."_

_"Perfecto"_ sonrió Marian _"Creo que MissBear estaría bastante enojada conmigo si trato de arrebatártela de todos modos."_

A la mañana siguiente, Marian y Harry hicieron el desayuno juntos, panqueques de la manera muggle y lo pasaron bastante bien haciéndolo, a pesar de que Harry todavía parecía bastante agitado después de su visión. Después comieron todos juntos, Marian confió MissBear a Ginny y transfirió el encanto de adhesión a ella. Luego, fiel a su palabra, se dirigió al hospital. Fue por la mañana y por la noche durante unos minutos para echar un vistazo por encima a su historia y comprobar a los sanadores. Ella trajo las comidas y noticias a Molly y tenía buenos informes para dar a todo el mundo cuando ella volviera a Grimmauld Place.

Navidad se acercó rápidamente y Marian tomó a Fred y George y a MissBear con ella para adquirir un Pino para la sala de estar. Ella trataba de tomar unos cuantos niños a la vez en las salidas, era desesperante estar encerrado en esa oscura y lóbrega casa todo el tiempo, pero Sirius se metería en un problema terrible si ella tomaba a todo el mundo y se sentía aún más excluido y malhumorado que de costumbre.

Teniendo en cuenta la ansiedad que sentía todo el mundo por Arthur, todavía había una cantidad de felicidad en Grimmauld Place durante las festividades. Marian animó a los gemelos para dar ejemplo de buen ánimo para los otros niños, además cada noche hacían algún tipo de actividad relacionada con la Navidad como cadenas de palomitas de maíz para el árbol y se sorprendió cuando nadie más que Harry había oído hablar de palomitas de maíz. Así que terminó haciendo una olla grande de eso en la cocina, la emoción de Ron, que no podía creer que esas bolitas duras podrían convertirse en bolas esponjosas y sabrosas. Estaba seguro de que la magia estaba involucrado en alguna parte, pero no pudo descubrir como lo había hecho Marian, ella había comprado la bolsa de granos en una tienda muggle, les roció mantequilla y sal abundantemente y el grupo se sentó alrededor riendo y comiendo palomitas de maíz y chocolate hecho en casa por Ginny hasta altas horas de la noche.

A Marian se le dificultó conseguir que hicieran las cadenas pero Sorprendentemente, fue Sirius, quien parecía el menos reacio a realizar esta tarea. Trabajó con voluntad y en poco tiempo tenía una cadena monstruosa de palomitas de maíz. Al principio, tenían miedo de que MissBear picara las bobinas de palomitas de maíz, porque las miraba con interés. Pero una vez que los olfateara y se dió cuenta de que estas piezas no tenía mantequilla, se acomodó junto a Marian para una siesta.

Marian les informaba sobre la mejoría de Arthur-al parecer el medimagos habían logrado un gran avance, los niños parecían más dispuestos a mantenerse en el espíritu navideño. Colgaron oropel y guirnaldas y ramitas de acebo y encendieron los rincones oscuros con flores de pascua, con la ayuda de Fred y George, se las arregló para conseguir varias cuerdas de luces centelleantes muggles y colgarlos afuera sin electricidad, cubriendo las puertas y alrededor del árbol. Todo el mundo parecía encantado con su trabajo. Cuando Remus se presentó en la víspera de Navidad, apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos. La lúgubre casa se transformó con el color y la alegría, hasta Sirius pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con Buckbeak el hipogrifo. De hecho, Sirius apenas dejaba a Marian fuera de su vista. Siempre era el más dispuesto a ayudar, no importa lo desagradable que la tarea fuera y Marian se sintió un poco molesta por lo cerca que estaba con ella a veces, pero como no hizo ninguna especie de declaración, no sentía la necesidad de ponerlo en su sitio. Le gustaba su estado de por si amable y alegre. No quería ninguna clase de tensión, aunque a veces, cuando él la miraba ella podía sentir esas vibraciones provenientes de él como si fueran un gran oleaje.

El día de Navidad era un día muy feliz. Todo el mundo tenía algunos regalos esperándolos bajo el árbol - les gustaba más esta idea en vez de recibir sus regalos a los pies de la cama-. Sirius le dio a Marian un brazalete de oro macizo ella estaba segura de que era una reliquia de la familia Black. Incómoda trató de rechazar el regalo diciendo que era demasiado, pero él no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Ginny y Harry observaron este intercambio con algo de preocupación.

Más tarde, Remus llegó para llevar a todo el mundo para el hospital y los niños se veían mucho más felices cuando regresaron, Ron le contó una historia acerca de cómo Arthur le había enseñado su herida cosida al estilo muggle y le preguntó en tono acusador si ella sabía, se rió y dijo _"Bueno, eso ciertamente suena como Arthur. Puedo entender que él no quería estar acostado allí mientras los curanderos hablaran nimiedades para dar con la solución. Pero honestamente... ¿quién aprobó eso?... ¡Es eficaz en heridas muggles, pero en una mordedura de criatura mágica!… ¡honestamente! "_

Remus y Tonks llegaron en la noche de Navidad y dijeron que Dumbledore planeaba llamar a la Orden para el día siguiente de navidad, iba a ser una celebración en vez de una reunión real. Consideró que sería una buena ocasión para los miembros de la Orden de tener la oportunidad de relajarse juntos, su única interacción social real, ahora en tiempos difíciles.

El día siguiente era un día muy feliz y Grimmauld Place nunca había estado tan llena rebosante de alegría, al menos cuarenta personas se arremolinaban en torno a las distintas salas y Marian se encontraba desempeñando el papel de anfitriona en lugar de Molly. Ella hizo el ponche, servía los vasos y puso los cubiertos y proporcionó todo tipo de postres y aperitivos-incluyendo chips de muggles y salsas- lo que intrigaba a los asistentes. Todo el mundo se había vestido para la ocasión y Marian llevaba un vestido de corte de algún tipo de tejido mágico, que parecía bastante simple cuando se quedaba quieta, pero cada vez que se movía, brillaba como si estuviera cubierto con miles de diminutas esmeraldas. La hacía sentir como una reina élfica, llevaba la pulsera de Sirius en un esfuerzo por ser amable, pero no le gustaba el aspecto en que le miraba a su vestido y a la joya en su muñeca mientras le servía un vaso de ponche.

Marian sabía que no iba a seguir aguantando esta situación. Las atenciones de Sirius habían aumentando en los últimos días, ella había sido cuidadosa en desviar sus propuestas, pero sabía que no podía continuar con esto y que en realidad era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que estallara la tormenta sobre su cabeza.

Últimamente Sirius se había interesado en el pujante negocio de los gemelos Weasley y daba libremente sus consejos, realmente él era muy calificado como consultor en travesuras. Estaba familiarizado con la mayoría de sus productos y habían desarrollado ya varios de acuerdo a sus especificaciones, Una de ellas era una ramita de muérdago encantada que atraparía a dos miembros del sexo opuesto por debajo de él hasta que se besaran y -no casto, ni simples besos- lo harían. Sirius lo había planeado con Marian en mente, confundiendo su inatención hacia él, con la timidez. Siempre había sido rico y guapo, siempre había tenido un aluvión de chicas lindas aferrarse a sus pies desesperadas por su atención. Hubo también de las que habían sido tan desesperada y jugaban a la _tímida e inocente chica_ y fue este tipo de mujer la que le había enseñado que _"un no"_ _a menudo significa_ _"sí... por favor". _Sirius ingenuamente asumió que Marian no era diferente, solo que ella no era tan atrevida y que le haría un favor después de todo

Y así después de unos pocos whiskey de fuego, puso su plan en marcha. Marian se estaba riendo con Tonks por algo gracioso que Ojoloco había dicho y se dirigía a la cocina, cuando algo detuvo su atención en el pasillo y se volvió a investigar. Creyó haber visto un destello de color blanco, pero estaba segura de que había encerrado a MissBear en su cuarto antes de bajar, se Irritó ante la idea de que alguien la había dejado salir a correr libremente entre los invitados, Marian corrió a la puerta de entrada a investigar y casi chocó con Sirius que había estado de pie sin hacer nada en la parte inferior de la escalera.

_"¿Has visto a MissBear?"_ -preguntó, mirando a su alrededor en las sombras.

_"No …pensé que la encerraste en tu habitación",_ dijo inocentemente, Marian creyó detectar un poco de insulto e ironía en sus palabras y miró de reojo.

_"Bueno, supongo que estoy viendo cosas… Será mejor que vuelva a la cocina y sacar las tartas,… ya sabes, Ginny es buena repostera… Deberíamos tenerla cocinando para nosotros todo el tiempo"_ dijo Marian nerviosamente, de repente como que Sirius estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había estado antes.

_"Querida Marian,…creo que necesitas relajarte. Tienes que dejar de trabajar y hacer algo más a cambio",_ ronroneó él.

Irritada, Marian arqueó una ceja y dijo_ "Supongo que tienes algo específico que quieres que haga… de lo contrario no estarías criticando mis habilidades de cómo manejo mi tiempo."_

_"Exactamente…",_ continuó Sirius embriagadoramente, ajeno a la inconformidad de Marian _"amor Mira,…soy uno de los muchos atractivos que tiene para ofrecer Gran Bretaña…. ¿Interesada? … ¿quieres dar un vistazo?" -_preguntó él, meneando las cejas.

Marian lo miró con frialdad, hasta ahora, siempre la había tratado con respeto y no como un pedazo de carne _"…No", _respondió ella con desdén, no acostumbrada a proposiciones y a búsquedas de experiencias de mal gusto.

_"Bueno,…eso fue insultante",_ dijo hoscamente, Marian lo miró hacia arriba cuando oyó su risa ahogada y se encontró con las miradas maliciosas de los gemelos Weasley. Uno de ellos llamó a Sirius, _"Creo que va a ser difícil de vender, amigo."_

_"Sí, es bueno que todavía tenga un plan B",_ bromeó el otro. Corrían los dos juntos para poder esquivar un conjuro de Sirius, que sorprendentemente tuvo buena puntería teniendo en cuenta su estado actual.

_"¿Cual es el Plan B?"_ le preguntó Marian Sirius con suspicacia.

Él le lanzó una mirada de disculpa que no parecían muy genuinas y señaló algo que colgaba sobre ellos. Marian miró hacia arriba, vio el muérdago, y esperó a la explicación _"Me temo que los gemelos realmente se han superado a sí mismos en esta ocasión",_ suspiró teatralmente "han encantado este muérdago para que no nos dejen salir de debajo de ella hasta que nos besemos."

_"¿Y cualquier tipo de beso funcionara?"_ -preguntó vacilante.

_"No exactamente….Tiene que ser besos serios,…al parecer no tenemos otra opción, así que vamos ¡hagámoslo!",_ respondió con una voz simpática, sin reprimir su sonrisa triunfante.

_"¡No!,"_ dijo Marian en voz baja y fría.

_"¿Qué quiere decir con 'no'? ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche",_ dijo en una voz más bien de pánico. Nunca había imaginado que iba a ser rechazado. El plan parecía infalible.

_"No," _ Marian reiteró_ "Mira Sirius, me caes bien…No importa que pase bajo el muérdago, mi respuesta será la misma…¡ Me opongo firmemente a ser mágicamente obligada a hacer esto!"._

_"Marian…. ¡ilumíname por Merlín!... ¡Es sólo un beso!", dijo Sirius exasperado. Ni él ni Marian notaron la figura oscura que se había materializado en las sombras y estaba viéndolos con interés._

_"Tienes razón, pero "sólo un beso"…obviamente significa algo diferente para ti que para mí. Creo que el tipo de beso que me estás sugiriendo es muy íntimo y no puedo tomarlo a la ligera. Además, Enviaré un Patronus amenazando a los gemelos para levantar el hechizo. Si no es así, estoy seguro de que podemos descifrarlo en poco tiempo,…Obviamente es una variación de uno de los encantos de bloqueo comunes y "Siempre he sido buena con ellos",_ replicó con expresión seria y disgustada.

_"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!",_ exclamó Sirius explotando su mal genio, pasándose una mano por su cabello encantadoramente despeinado_, "Puedo ver que mi racha de mala suerte de Azkaban sigue en pie. Me he conseguido a la más santurrona estadounidense del mundo entero. Actúas como si estuviera sugiriendo sexo o algo así, ¡pero es sólo un mugroso beso! …Supongo que estarás contenta de estar aquí toda la noche y no te importará estar en mi presencia….Lo creas o no, pero quiero celebrar mi primera fiesta después de una década. Pero supongo que tu parte favorita de la noche será cuando todo el mundo pase al lado de nosotros de camino a la salida y deleitarte con mi vergüenza y así asegurarte de que todo el mundo sabe que piensas que eres demasiado buena para mí. "_

Al final de su perorata, estaba parado muy cerca de ella y se respiraba el whisky de fuego que emanaba de su aliento, Marian siempre fue alta para ser mujer, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Sirius se alzaba sobre ella. Parecía imponente y grande ahora y se cernía amenazadoramente sobre ella, las mejillas de Marian ardían de indignación y trató de interrumpir su diatriba de borracho, pero él la interrumpió con un gruñido y soltó_ "…No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, se trata de un beso trivial… ¡Eres toda una mujer! Ni que se tratara de sexo de lo que estuviéramos hablando… ¿y si este muérdago exigiera que tuviéramos sexo?-¿cuál sería el problema?- Actúas como si fueras una virgen. "_

¡Ahora Sí! sus ojos brillaban con furia, pero no dijo nada, disgustada totalmente con Sirius y mas avergonzada de lo que nunca había estado antes. Este de repente se echó a reír ruidosamente _"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo Eres! …Esto es increíble….Mi primer prospecto en trece años y ella es una... ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticinco? … virgen… ¡A los veinticinco años de edad!,….Déjame adivinar, "_se mofó cruelmente de su persona "_… ¿Estás esperando a que venga el hombre adecuado? ... o quizás... ¡matrimonio! "_

_"Ambos en realidad,…"_ dijo fríamente en ese momento, Marian tenía pensado maldecirlo, pero ella no era de las que pierden la cabeza y estallara en ira. Por lo general le sonreía a sus enemigos y esperaba la oportunidad para su venganza y otras veces no. A veces el tiempo y alguna información acerca de su enemigo le desvanecía su deseo de venganza y se transformaba en algo parecido a la comprensión y al perdón, pero no siempre era así.

Marian estaba de lo más enojada, su frialdad crecía tanto, que sus enemigos pensaban que habían caído en el noveno círculo del infierno. Aunque todavía hablaba, Sirius estaba de lo más ebrio e inconsciente de su ira y continuó vomitando insultos hacia ella.

_"Puedes ser una revolcada "medio decente"…Quiero decir, no estás tan mal a primera vista…eres una princesa de hielo, pero..."_ y se inclinó aún más y le susurró tan cerca que hizo que Snape apretara su varita en furia _"…de principios o no, te vas a descongelar tan pronto como sientas mis manos en tu cuerpo…He estado con tu tipo antes y todas son iguales ¡desfloré a la mitad de las vírgenes en Hogwarts!... Pero he tenido un largo período de sequía, por lo que será como la primera vez para los dos… "_

Marian lo miró con sorpresa y repulsión _"¿Estás loco?" -_preguntó lentamente _"¡Nunca te lo permitiré!-¡nunca he sido otra cosa que amable contigo!.. Y después de lo que acabas de decir, ¡no me tocas con tu asquerosa lengua! Me gustaría saber cómo, de palabra o de hecho, de que te he dado la impresión de que soy una especie de…puta, para que te atrevas a hablarme así"._

_"Pensé que ibas a decir algo así…",_ se burló Sirius amargamente _"Estás siendo demasiada remilgada, allí en tu alto pedestal sin preocuparte por los sentimientos de los demás... Lo puedo ver ahora. Te vas a quedar vieja, seca y solterona y si me preguntas eso es una maldita pérdida."_

_"Sabes,… bien podría quedarme vieja, seca y solterona"_ respondió Marian en tono mesurado, _"pero hay aún cosas peores,…al menos el celibato requiere un poco de carácter, un poco de auto-control, a diferencia de ti mismo… ofreciéndote como un animal a todas las interesadas….conozco mi valor y no me conformo con menos, que un hombre de honor,….alguien que esté dispuesto a ofrecerme todo, todo lo que tiene y ….todo lo que él es. "_

Snape se sorprendió por lo que acababa de oír. Él había cancelado el hechizo no verbalmente del muérdago al poco tiempo que llegó a la escena, ya los conocía de Hogwarts de las últimas semanas, pero no había pensado intervenir, las cosas se habían vuelto muy interesantes para eso.

Sirius parecía un poco avergonzado de sí mismo después de la última respuesta de Marian, pero tan rápido como el remordimiento apareció en su rostro, esta desapareció para ser reemplazada por una mueca diabólica, miró en dirección a Snape por primera vez y lo sorprendió mirando Marian con una mirada extraña con una mezcla de curiosidad, admiración y ternura.

Y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius actuó, acercó a Marian con sus brazos y se dispuso a violar su boca, pero no sin antes enviarle un vistazo de regodeo en su dirección, Marian no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su cara reflejaba sorpresa e indignación. Y antes de que pudiera bajar su cara a la de ella, Marian de repente sintió que alguien le jaló lejos y oyó un fuerte ruido y vio como una ráfaga de ropas oscuras estrellaba a Sirius contra la pared. Era Severus y tenía su mano alrededor de la garganta de Sirius y por el otro agarraba su varita con tanta fuerza que su puño parecía de mármol, abultada de venas azules bajo esa piel pálida y translúcida.

Marian vió de inmediato que Snape era el más peligroso de los dos y que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que uno estaba borracho y el otro sobrio. La diferencia era mucho más profunda, ambos tenían la misma edad, pero se percibía una especie de mentalidad infantil en Sirius, mientras que en Snape no… y si lo hubo alguna vez estaba erradicado de él desde muy temprana edad. No había más que mirar a Snape para darse cuenta de que él no era el tipo de hombre para jugar, tenía el porte de un soldado veterano y Sirius a pesar de su virilidad y experiencia tenía el aire de un niño que ve la lucha como una forma de juego, Marian vió la seriedad de un hombre en Severus y comprendió que si él tenía que luchar, esta sería feo y cruel y posiblemente a muerte.

Snape habló con una voz engañosamente tranquila, mezclada con desdén _"Este tipo de comportamiento lo esperaba entre los Mortífago, pero no en la sede de la Orden del Fénix…Pero tal vez te hayas decidido a defender las tradiciones de la familia Black... después de todo. "_

Los ojos de Sirius brillaban y era difícil de decir cuál de los dos se odiaban más. Sirius tenía una mirada salvaje, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de rabia por el licor, los ojos de Snape eran como negras astillas de hielo, la tensión que irradiaba de él probaba que sus sentimientos hacia ella estaban lejos de ser indiferente. Snape había protegido a Marian con su cuerpo y ella se acercó por detrás y le puso suavemente su mano en la parte posterior de su brazo, justo por encima del codo, como un gesto de apoyo y aprecio. Marian no era una joven ingenua y ella sabía que Sirius la tenía bajo su control hasta que Snape llegó y que su aparición en la escena había causado que se precipitaran los hechos, era demasiada inteligente como para hacer lo que muchas mujeres hacen en su situación, afirmar su independencia protestando de que podría _"haberlo manejado por su cuenta_". Marian no tenía nada que demostrar, Si Severus quería cuidar de ella, entonces lo iba a permitir, lo que era justo, teniendo en cuenta los esfuerzos de ella a su favor.

_"¡Snape, eres patético! Lo más cercano que has llegado a una mujer es a tu madre… y ella no te amó tampoco! Así que no me hagas darte un sermón en mi propia casa por algo del que no sabes absolutamente nada",_ se atragantaba venenosamente.

Snape se quedó completamente rígido, habló con claridad y sorna _"Sí… sin duda que para mi tú tienes algún código de ética al cual aferrarte al hecho de que sea aceptable que asaltes a un invitado en tu casa... Pero claro, nunca has tenido mucho honor, prefieres siempre tener la ventaja desigualmente…. De hecho, debo confesar mi sorpresa de no encontrar a Lupin aquí sosteniendo sus brazos. "_

Sirius se puso lívido, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, notó el rostro pétreo de Marian y vaciló.

_"Sirius, esperaba algo mejor de ti",_ dijo Marian con gravedad, _"Hemos pasado algunos buenos momentos juntos y pensé que éramos amigos…Confié en ti, por este hecho, te voy a devolver mi regalo de Navidad, que es obvio que me lo distes con algún interés en lugar de un regalo…Además, creo que sería imprudente pasar más noches en tu casa... Y la próxima vez que te acerques a una mujer, te sugiero que seas directo en lo que quieres"_ miraba furiosamente al muérdago. Después de sus palabras, Snape lanzó a Sirius y dio un paso atrás, su mano nunca dejó la varita.

_"Si no estuvieras tan ebrio pagarías un alto precio por esta afrenta…así como estás te digo que si alguna vez vuelves a tocarla sin su permiso…tendrás un hueso roto que responder por cada cabello que le toques" _murmuró Snape con dureza, de forma mortalmente más silenciosa y más fría cada vez que hablaba.

Humillado y agarrándose su brazalete de regresó, Sirius se dió cuenta por primera vez de cómo la mano de Marian se había deslizado posesivamente alrededor de los bíceps de Snape y escupió venenosamente _"Eres fan de quejicus… ¿Por qué no te casas con él? ... son bastantes perfectos en realidad… No tengo ninguna duda de que él es también un virgen frígido…te podrías satisfacer con él, ya que nunca has experimentado un hombre y si terminas arriba de él, supongo es que nunca experimentaste uno, me imagino que será de tu agrado también. "_

Marian respondió arrasando sus ojos sobre Sirius con desprecio y dijo _" pudo haber sido peor"_ Él irrumpió por delante de ellos y un momento más tarde, se oyó un portazo en algún lugar en la distancia.

Tan pronto como Sirius se perdió de vista, Snape se volvió hacia ella, tenía su cabello despeinado y con huellas rojas alrededor de su garganta desde que Sirius le había agarrado fuertemente por la parte posterior del cuello, en un esfuerzo de dirigir su cara hacia él _"¿Estás bien?" _-le preguntó en voz baja.

_"Sí, gracias…",_ dijo Marian, aún sacudida por el cambio, Snape no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía sin la gruesa pulsera. No era su estilo, pensaba que debía llevar raras y delicadas joyería, cosas hermosas y únicas, repletas de palabras y hechizos, compartimentos ocultos y significados secretos. Después de poco tiempo, él ya sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que le convenía. Se maravilló de que Sirius había sido incapaz de comprender lo que parecía tan evidente para él.

Aún temblando de furia, Marian trató de ocultar su vulnerabilidad, girandose un poco lejos de él y afanándose en un intento de poner en orden sus cabellos. Se quedó mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos, de repente, ella le preguntó _"¿Te importaría sostener mi pelo?, Gracias…es que no quiero usar mis dientes para abrir estos pines."_

Snape se sorprendió enormemente por la petición de ella, no era el tipo de cosa que la gente suele llamarlo para resolver. Pero con cuidado liberó el pesado moño y acomodó su brillante cabello en su lugar, sus delicados dedos blancos los acariciaba sensualmente mientras hábilmente colocaba los pines, La fragancia de su cabello flotaba hacia su sensible nariz y de repente recordó una frase de una obra de teatro Muggle que había leído hace mucho tiempo, algo acerca de una nave que llevaba a Cleopatra, con sus velas púrpuras que -estaban tan perfumados, que los vientos se enfermaba de amor por ellos-. Snape se ruborizó en sus pensamientos, -no sabía que lo afectaban tanto algo tan inocuo como su olor.- Pero tan infinitamente atractivo era, el que esta chica Occidental pudiera oler a especias deliciosas de Oriente. Detectó pachulí, sándalo, cardamomo, ámbar... y luego Marian dió un paso y se volvió, murmurando _"he terminado.- Muchas Gracias por todo-."_

_"¿Te importaría volver a la fiesta?"_ -le preguntó con cortesía.

_"Supongo que sí, aunque no me agrade la idea, pero no estaría bien que me echara a perder la noche…" _dijo Marian decididamente.

_"Muy bien, te acompañaré,…"_ respondió Snape y Marian se preguntaba si él había pasado por el hall de entrada ó porque iba de salida, pero él debió estar apenas llegando, porque ella no lo había visto antes hasta cuando la sorprendió a ella y a Sirius.

Cuando se reincorporó al grupo, Tonks le arqueó una ceja y Marian sonrió y negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. _" ¿Dónde te fuiste? Tuve que servir las bebidas mientras no estabas y he roto cinco tazas y dos platos de servir" _se rió Tonks con las mejillas sonrosadas con el color del ponche.

_"Pensé que vi a MissBear por el rabillo del ojo y tuvo que asegurarme de que no estaba suelta"_ dijo Marian, no queriendo correr rumores ya que Sirius era el primo de Tonks. Para Marian ya todo había pasado, pero entonces oyó gruñir Severus_, "…Necesito hablar contigo, Lupin"_ y gimió internamente, al parecer, no estaba resuelto después de todo.

Unos momentos más tarde, Lupin volvió al grupo, le lanzó una mirada penetrante y pensativo, pero no dijo nada acerca de lo que él y Snape habían discutido. Con toda la alegría en la sala, no pasó mucho tiempo para Marian recuperar su buen humor y pronto ella se rió y bromeó como el resto de ellos. Pero no importa dónde fuera, su vestido verde y sus ojos brillantes eran como luces de vida en la superficie de un mar nocturno, sintió la mirada de Snape sobre ella, cada vez que ella miraba, él siempre parecía estar conversando o mirando pensativamente en otra dirección, pero sabía que no se había equivocado -su mirada vigilante era casi palpable-.

En un momento de la conversación, Marian le preguntó Tonks_, "Por cierto, ¿conoces la vida útil de la poción multijugos?"_

Tonks se encogió de hombros, le echó los brazos hacia arriba cómicamente y le dijo _"No tengo ni idea….Nunca he tenido la necesidad de la poción multijugos….Además, soy una mujer de trabajo, no una erudito!" _Marian soltó un bufido de risa y Tonks añadió_ "Pero apuesto a que Hermione si sabe. Remus me dijo que ella es la bruja más inteligente de su edad."_

Hermione oyó y se acercó a Tonks, sonrojándose ante el cumplido. _"¿Puede repetir la pregunta?" -_le preguntó.

Snape escuchó y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco divertido por su expresión de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo sabía. Granger murmuró algo y se fue corriendo y él sonrió con satisfacción cuando se dió cuenta de que iba a estar encerrada en la biblioteca de Black durante los próximos días, así que no tendría que verla.

_"¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste?"_ murmuró en su oído al momento que Tonks la dejó para recargase de ponche.

_"Bueno,… iba a hacerlo, pero pensé que había que consultar con un experto primero",_ bromeó Marian, emocionado por su proximidad.

_"¿Sabes que la experta a la que consultaste, se las arregló para convertirse en un híbrido mitad-gato y fue su única experiencia con la multijugos?"_ Preguntó Snape, su voz la envolvía como un manto dorado sobre ella.

_"¿En serio? ... Bueno, cuéntame tus desgracias con la Multijugos y vamos a comparar"_ se burló Marian, bailándole los ojos.

_"No tengo ninguna…",_ dijo _secamente "Pero dime ¿cuán vieja es tu poción y de dónde proviene?"_

Marian pensó mucho y respondió _"Creo que lo he tenido durante unos siete años más o menos. Se lo compré a un vendedor privado, en Estambul."_

_"Si mal no recuerdo, la Multijugos es una sustancia controlada en Turquía también" _dijo con sorna y luego continuó _"Pero la suya está vencida, la Multijugos está en su apogeo durante unos tres años y luego de cada mes se degrada una vida media,…El tuyo probablemente te permitiría permanecer transformado por unos minutos, pero no sería adecuado para cualquier operación real. Tendrías que consumir mucha más cantidad para que sea eficaz, pero eso es muy peligroso. Barty Crouch Jr., el mortífago que organizó la regeneración del Señor Oscuro del año pasado, se llevó Multijugos mucho más de lo normal con el fin de conservar la forma Moody en Hogwarts. Después de ser capturado y recibiera el beso del Dementor, su cuerpo apenas sobrevivió un mes antes de que expirara…Los medimagos encontraron que la multijugos había destruido completamente varios de sus órganos ... Así que dime, ¿cuáles son tus planes para esta poción? "-_preguntó, dándole una mirada penetrante.

_"No lo sé todavía",_ respondió ella con franqueza _", pero sospecho que será útil para tenerlo alrededor de los próximos meses. Es una de las pociones que me gusta tener a la mano y soy terrible haciendo pociones, así que pensé en buscar a alguien"._

_"No hay necesidad…",_ contestó con tranquila autoridad, _"Ya que es una sustancia regulada, es muy difícil encontrarlo bien preparado en el mercado negro. Lo prepararé para ti."_

Desconcertado, Marian dijo _"¡Oh, no, no! Tienes demasiado trabajo con eso, No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo, trabajando en mis caprichos. Además," _bromeó ella,_ "Tendrías que romper la Ordenanza Hogwarts N°1.275 sólo por mí. "_

_"Esa bruja miserable del Ministerio ha añadido otros mil esta semana, así que en realidad estarías violando la Ordenanza Hogwarts N°2, 275,"_ sus ojos brillaban inexpresivo.

Bajó la voz y añadió _"No te molestes en discutir….Déjame hacer algo por ti."_

Y entonces Dumbledore hizo una seña a Snape desde el otro lado de la habitación y él se alejó. Tonks se acercó a ella un momento después y dijo _"¿Te acabo de verte coqueteando con el murciélago de las mazmorras?"_

_"No estábamos coqueteando…¡y no lo llames así!"_ Marian respondió con vehemencia.

_"Marian ¡por favor! Estaba murmurando en tu oído y casi sonriendo... Y estoy bastante segura de que te vi temblar cuando él se inclinó para decirte algo….Si se trata de otro que no sea Snape yo diría que ustedes estaban siendo juguetones….¡Por el amor de Merlín, en realidad le oí decir una broma. ¡Esto es una locura! "Tonks_ exclamó en un susurro de borracho ruidoso. Marian sólo rodó los ojos y cambió de tema y pronto las dos se encontraron rodeados por la mayoría de los hombres en la habitación, Tonks se transformaba en diferentes muggles de estrellas de cine.

Snape parecía saber el momento en que Marian decidió que estaba lista para irse y se materializó a su lado.

_"¿Te vas?"_ -le preguntó en voz baja.

_"Pensé en aparecerme" _respondió ella, enviándole una mirada fugaz de debajo de las pestañas.

_"Entonces voy a esperarte en la parte inferior de las escaleras mientras recoges tus cosas",_ contestó con decisión.

Marian quería decirle que no era necesario, pero se dio cuenta de que ella sólo estaría perdiendo el aliento. Él la observaba desde la planta baja, fue a su habitación de arriba y embaló sus cosas. Salió unos minutos más tarde con MissBear retorciéndose en sus brazos. _"Casi me pregunto si vale la pena de irme a casa esta noche. Tengo que volver mañana de todos modos", _dijo ella débilmente,_ "Le prometí a Molly que vigilaría a los niños."_

Severus abrió la boca, sin duda para decirle acerca de no volver a esta casa excepto por las reuniones de la orden, pero Marian se le adelantó al pedir en tonos más suaves y más bajos, _"Así que ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?"_

Él parpadeó y dijo _"Eso no lo puedo contestar….Tenía asuntos que discutir esta noche con Black, pero estaba... indispuesto, por lo que ahora me veré obligado a regresar mañana y perder aún más de mi tiempo."_

_"Es una lástima",_ dijo Marian, _"No puedo imaginar una conversación entre ustedes dos que vaya bien, sobre todo después de esta noche. ¿No puedes escribirle una carta?"_

Snape lanzó un Muffliato, un hechizo propio de él que Marian había comenzado realmente a apreciar y dijo _"Por desgracia, Black es el padrino de Potter y Dumbledore quiere que le enseñe Oclumancia para el término que viene, tendré que obtener el consentimiento de Black, realmente es una formalidad y si me rechaza tendrá que hacerle frente a Dumbledore a la final tendrá que ceder, aunque me gustaría que no lo diese, pero estoy seguro de que se sentirá de que le incumbe y lanzará sus bravatas como siempre._

_"Ah,… ¿Es por las visiones de Harry?"_ preguntó ella.

_"Dumbledore cree que tiene algún tipo de conexión con la mente del Señor Oscuro debido a que le rebotó la maldición asesina…Potter accede accidentalmente a los pensamientos del Señor Oscuro, pero después de esta intrusión en donde involucró a Arthur Weasley y su serpiente, es muy posible que la Señor Oscuro esté consciente de su conexión. Y si lo sabe, tratará de utilizarlo para su ventaja, " _dijo Snape con severidad.

_"Pero si él puede ver en la cabeza de Harry, entonces será capaz de ver que le estás enseñando Oclumancia. Él sabrá todo sobre la Orden…Severus, ¡eso vuela tu cubierta!"_ Marian exclamó con preocupación.

_"Voy a tener que informar al Señor Oscuro que Dumbledore me ha encargado esta tarea y pretender que voy a hacer que la mente de Potter aún más vulnerables a él... Pero sí, eso va a requerir un trabajo bastante delicado…" _Snape respondió tímidamente.

Marian empezó a caminar, "_…No me gusta eso,… Por favor, ten mucho cuidado alrededor de Harry, Cuidado con lo que le digas!"_

_"Créeme, no necesito advertencia",_ dijo irónicamente.

En un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema y porque ella no quería dejarlo por el momento, Marian soltó una sonrisa, _"Oh, ¡acabo de recordar! Voy a ir a ver tu hábitat natural en un pocas semanas…"._

Él se quedó quieto y la miró inquisitivamente.

_"Dumbledore me ha invitado a Hogwarts como una contratista, Aparentemente, esa pesadilla del Ministerio piensa que fue idea suya que me contrataran, he recibido el encargo de estudiar "posibles objetos oscuros" extraídas de los estudiantes. Me parece un poco irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ella es la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y supuesta experta, Supongo que no confía en sus habilidades como ella pretende y estoy segura de que no se fía para nada del resto del personal….Probablemente piensa en el ejército privado de Dumbledore" _sonrió ella.

_"Bueno, está muy lejos de ahí, Sólo somos la mitad de nosotros,"_ respondió Snape, sus ojos brillaban de satisfacción de como Marian reía, echando hacia atrás la cabeza y sin querer exponía blanca y tentadora garganta.

_"Me gustaría que no fueras a Hogwarts,…"_ dijo Snape seriamente un instante después_, "…puede que sea el epicentro de esta guerra…Muchos de los padres son mortífagos y los niños pueden reportarte a sus padres por tu presencia en la escuela. A los ojos de muchos, incluso poniendo un pie en Hogwarts te coloca firmemente en el campo de Dumbledore…Estoy agradecido de que vas a allí por orden del Ministerio. Así podrás conservar al menos un ápice de tu aparente neutralidad"._

_"No lo había pensado de esa manera",_ dijo lentamente y una mirada soñadora entró en sus ojos de color aguamarina_, "pero he estado esperando a ver Hogwarts….He leído libros sobre ella y he visto fotos, no hay nada comparable realmente,… No hay escuela como esta en los Estados Unidos"._

_"No hay otras escuelas como esta en ningún lugar"_ respondió de manera casual, abriendo la puerta para que ella pase por delante de él, Una vez que ambos estaban afuera y Marian se estremecía con el frío y esta se volvió para mirarlo por última vez. Su rostro pálido era casi todo lo que se veía de él y sus insondables ojos negros brillaban por un momento como estrellas moribundas. De repente, Marian sintió un deseo casi desesperado por tenerlo cerca, solo para mantenerlo a salvo.

Y fue en ese momento en que se dió cuenta de lo que sentía por él era algo mucho más que admiración o atracción o incluso fascinación. Ella sabía exactamente lo que era, pero no se atrevió a darle un nombre. Era demasiado sagrado, demasiado importante, muy dentro de ella, sabía muy bien por qué había estado tan disgustada y preocupada cuando Sirius había intentado besarla y tenía poco que ver que ella se le resistiera, era más que todo tenía que ver con el hombre que tenía delante.

Se sentía como una tonta, sabiendo que sus sentimientos nunca le serían retornados de la misma medida y que sólo lo pondría en peligro si lo hiciera.

Su tarea de proteger _a Severus Snape_ acababa de convertirse en algo mucho más difícil. Ella le murmuró las buenas noches y se desapareció en la distancia, sumida en la tristeza.

GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS!


	9. Capitulo 9:Curas y paliativos

Gracias a** d1x1lady** por dejarme traducir tu historia y a quien Marian le pertenece, a **J.k Rowlings** por crear el mundo de Harry Potter todo eso le pertenece.

Capítulo 9: Curas y paliativos.

Al día siguiente, Marian se levantó después de una mala noche sin dormir y con una nueva resolución. Se negó a permitirse ser distraída por sentimientos y fantasías idealistas y pensar en trabajar más duro que nunca y desarrollar esquemas para mantenerlo a salvo. Si su amor era real y no valía nada, entonces ella se lo demostraría a costa de sacrificios anteponiéndolo en primer lugar y no por egoístas propuestas románticas.

Decidió posponer su regreso a Grimmauld Place durante el mayor tiempo posible, se sentía demasiada cansada para hacer frente a la inevitable confrontación con Sirius, Marian decidió ir al hospital y ver cómo estaba Arthur Weasley. El medimagos había probado un nuevo tratamiento ayer y hoy deberían saber si había funcionado. Cuando llegó a la estación de enfermeras, miró a la habitación de Arthur y notó que la puerta estaba abierta y que fue limpiada, _"¿El paciente de la 227…le han dado de alta?"_ Marian preguntó a la chica de la recepción, que estaba leyendo la revista _bruja de la semana _ hasta que ella se había acercado.

_"Oh, ¿el señor de la mordida de serpiente?...Si así es, el sanador Smethwyck consiguió que dejara de sangrar en algún momento de ayer, así que lo dejaron ir a casa esta mañana" _respondió ella, manteniendo el chiclets todavía en la boca al momento que vio la insignia de Marian.

_"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Smethwyck?"_ le preguntó.

_"Creo que está en la sala de registros"_ respondió la joven con vacilación.

_"Gracias" _ respondió Marian gratamente, Smethwyck había sido uno de los sanadores con quien había hablado con frecuencia sobre Arthur Weasley y se había sentido halagado por el interés de la joven bruja en uno de sus casos. Cuando se enteró que el Sanador, Smethwyck estaba muy ocupado almacenando frascos de sangre y pociones en un gran armario marcado con una etiqueta de aspecto oficial en relieve con un número de serie.

_"Creo que las felicitaciones están en orden"_ dijo Marian alegremente _"He oído que resolviste el caso de la mordedura de serpiente."_

_"Eso es correcto" _dijo con una sonrisa enorme a través de los hoyuelos de su cara _"Voy a extrañar trabajar en ese caso… en cierto modo, era un proyecto de Pociones bastante interesante y ahora lo único que quedó es el papeleo. El señor sangraba tanto que tomé cerca de un millón de muestras de él y ahora voy a tener que tirarlos todos menos uno. "_

_"¿Cuánto tiempo pueden conservarse?"_ -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

_"Bueno, hace unos años atrás un ruso desarrolló un hechizo de estasis que funciona indefinidamente para cualquier cosa que contenga sangre, por lo que esto protege la mayoría de nuestras muestras y antídotos" _respondió él, mientras catalogaba afanosamente algo.

Marian sabía que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que diría a continuación, pero la idea se había formado en su mente y sabía que tenía que darle una oportunidad _"Sé que esto es una petición extraña, pero me preguntaba si podría tomar una muestra de sangre Arthur Weasley, así como también una muestra de su antídoto... "_ preguntó ella, haciendo que su cara no develara sorpresa.

_"Bueno con tu acreditación…. por supuesto que puedes tomarlo, sólo tendrás que firmar por ellos"_ contestó él con una expresión desconcertante.

_"Sé que esta no es mi área…"_dijo Marian conversacional, mientras que firmaba un formulario de solicitud tan ilegible como posible, trataba de ocultar su sorpresa por la facilidad con la que lo consiguió y mintió _" Los Weasley son queridos amigos míos y sólo quiero asegurarme de que si algo le suceda a los suministros de esta sala, puede que todavía tenga una muestra de su notable poción"._

Él frunció el ceño y dijo_ "Bueno, la cura debe ser permanente… No me puedo imaginarlo teniendo una recaída"._

_"¡Yo tampoco!"_ exclamó ella con dulzura_ "pero creo que una segunda copia le daría a Molly-su esposa- paz mental."_

Sentía la piel erizadas por el éxito, Smethwyck le respondió afablemente _"¡Oh, por supuesto! ... estás actuando a petición de la esposa, pues bien, sé lo que es, las esposas de los pacientes se preocupan más que los propios pacientes y cien veces más... Supongo que te veré por ahí, Marian, Venga a visitarme la próxima vez que estés en este piso."_

_"¡Claro, que lo haré!..."_ exclamó con una sonrisa y salió del hospital con los dos viales sellados asegurados en su bolsillo interior, sonriéndole a todo el mundo. Marian creía firmemente en estar preparado por si la serpiente de Tú-ya-Sabes-Quién causaba estragos y decidió que hoy le haría frente a Sirius después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place, fue recibida por una muy sonriente Ginny, Marian se sintió aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse inmediatamente Sirius.

_"¡Papá regresó!, ¿puedes creerlo?"_ la risa de Ginny tenía un aire infantil genuina y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en el rostro de Marian.

_"Lo sé….Acabo de enterarme y vine a verlo"_ respondió ella alegremente.

_"Ojalá no tuviéramos que volver a la escuela mañana…Quiero estar con mi familia y no tener que lidiar con esa vaca de Umbridge…"_ continuó Ginny.

Marian asintió con simpatía y de repente Ginny añadió _"¡Oh, casi lo olvido!... te acabas de perder la pelea más espantosa y terrorífica entre Sirius y Snape… Nunca los he visto a ninguno de los dos tan enojados, ¡Tenían sus varitas afuera! Se lanzaban hechizos entre sí, pero se detuvieron cuando todos nosotros entramos, ¡Snape escapó de la casa tan rápido que pensé que se llevaría el papel tapiz con él!...Me gustaría que pararan estas peleas, ya después de tanto tiempo, es muy incómodo para el resto de nosotros."_

El corazón de Marian le dio un vuelco, _"Eso podría ser el regreso más agradable para tu papá al hogar" _dijo con simpatía.

_"Oh, él está acostumbrado a los argumentos, ya que tiene tantos niños…. Probablemente ya hasta lo haya olvidado_" dijo Ginny alegremente, llevándola a la sala y anunció _"¡Todo el mundo, miren quién está aquí!"_

Para el resto del día, Marian estuvo cerca de todos, ayudando a Molly a servir las comidas y a la limpieza…y a evitar las miradas de Sirius, parecía que había tomado una poción bastante potente contra la resaca, parecía tan alegre y encantador como siempre. El seguía mirándola con sus ojos en vano y finalmente logró quedarse a solas con ella mientras mágicamente secaba los platos en la cocina.

_"Marian, ¿Que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche?…todo es muy difuso, y recuerdo que bebí mucho whisky de fuego y entonces creo que me encontré contigo, pero no puedo recordar nada más"_ le dijo con su carisma habitual.

_"¡Qué suerte tienes!...¡Desafortunadamente para mí, me acuerdo de cada sórdido detalle!" _dijo Marian en tono cortante, negándose a mirarlo.

_"Mira Marian, me desperté esta mañana desmayado en la biblioteca, con la pulsera que te di acostado a mi lado en el suelo y hoy Snape se me acercó y me comenzó a hacer todo tipo de reclamos…. Entonces ¿qué pasó?, ¿Acaso nosotros?... Ya sabes ... "_ insinuó.

Los cubiertos de plata que Marian estaba levitando, cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el fregadero.

_"¡No...Y... no! ... ¡Te diré exactamente lo que pasó!",_ exclamó finalmente en su temperamento explosivo, aunque mantuvo su voz con un susurro furioso. _"¡Ayer por la noche, trataste de obligarme mediante magia a que te besara por medio del muérdago encantado!...¡Tengo un gran problema con cualquier tipo de coacción!...y cuando te sugerí que fuéramos lo suficientemente inteligente como para desarmar el muérdago sin comernos la cara el uno del otro,…¡dijiste cosas horribles de mí.! "_

_"¡Marian, estoy seguro de que estarás decepcionada de mí!,…¡pero estaba borracho, yo nunca sería tan cruel contigo!"_ Sirius dijo sorprendido.

_"Pues me dijiste que me convertiría en un solterona vieja y seca y que sólo me querías contigo…¡ Porque habías tenido un largo período de sequía!...",_ dijo Marian con frialdad y odio en sus palabras y eso estremeció Sirius.

Marian continuó _"…ridiculizaste mi moral y mis hábitos y trataste de hacerme cambiar de opinión para tener sexo contigo, diciéndome de que sabías cómo manejar a una mojigata como yo, porque, que cuando fuistes estudiante en tu época -´habías desflorado a la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts'- pues déjame decirte que eso 'es muy excitante'... " _añadió fúrica y con sarcasmo.

_"Pero creo que lo mejor de todo fue cuando decidiste que no te importaba que me opusiera y me agarraste por la parte trasera del cuello, ¡lo que es todavía más tierno!, por cierto… ¡trataste de obligarme a darte un beso! Afortunadamente, el profesor Snape te detuvo, ¡porque no me dio tiempo de reaccionar!…Después los dos se gritaron el uno al otro durante un tiempo y parecías bastante elocuente para ser alguien que supuestamente estaba ´Tan borracho´… ¡Te devolví tu pulsera y enfurecido te fuiste!, No te ví por el resto de la noche y no regresaste a la fiesta, mientras que yo todavía estaba allí y si regresaste más tarde no lo sé, ya que regresé a mi casa esa anoche"_ concluyó con sus palabras latiendo con hostilidad e ira.

Marian miró desafiante a Sirius cuando terminó su argumento, ella estaba a punto de darle una segunda ronda del sermón y se sorprendió al ver que él parecía devastado, era la única palabra que lo podría describir, no había rastro de lucha en sus ojos y su alegría se había desvanecido también, de hecho su expresión era de desesperación y de vergüenza quizás.

_"No" _susurró con voz ronca _"No, yo no podría haberte hecho eso, Yo no te pude tratar así... ¡Dime que es una broma! Yo nunca te haría eso, no a ti."_

Parecía estar suplicándole y reverentemente extendió sus manos hacia Marian y esta se apartó de él, los dejó caer y dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando como si le hubieran dado una bofetada _"¡Marian, lo siento mucho!... Simplemente no lo entiendo….¡Toda mi vida, siempre he querido jugar al héroe! ….pero no dejo de ser el villano" _dijo compungido_. _

_"Si eres el villano…es porque has audicionado para ese papel" _respondió Marian, aun con rencor aunque ligeramente menor que antes.

_"Marian, ¡lo siento….Lo siento tanto! ¿Podemos superar esto? ¡Es que estaba realmente muy borracho, nunca lo habría hecho sobrio!" _dijo con seriedad.

_"In vino veritas" _dijo Marian ligeramente, volviendo a los platos.

_"Tal vez en el vino ¡pero esto es whisky de fuego de lo que estamos hablando! Además, era la primera vez que me di el gusto en más de trece años. Me sobreestime claramente…pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder…. ¡Dime que me perdonas! "_dijo contrariado y con una sonrisa ganadora.

_"Sirius, te perdono… ¡pero confiaba en ti y me traicionaste!, Me temo que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que sea capaz de olvidar las cosas que revelaste acerca de ti anoche" _dijo Marian severamente, causando que la sonrisa de Sirius desapareciera e inmediatamente le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora y abrevió la conversación_ "…Eres realmente un borracho, espero que lo sepas"_

Y después de esto Marian y Sirius _volvieron casi_ que a la normalidad. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Sirius perder su actitud moderada y volver a su habitual coqueteo en donde lo había dejado, Marian se veía bastante lejana más que nunca, más de lo usual para todos, pero Remus suponía que era debido a que su carga de trabajo se había duplicado repentinamente (misteriosamente) después de las vacaciones.

_**In vino veritas** _es un proverbio latín cuyo significado podría traducirse como «en el vino está la verdad»

¡Gracias por leerme espero que les guste!


	10. Capitulo 10: La Alta Inquisidora

Capitulo 10: La Alta Inquisidora.

La cita de Marian para Hogwarts estaba programada para el primero de febrero, pero antes de esa fecha, recibió una noticia bastante terrible. Una mañana abrió el Profeta y vió lo que la Orden había temido desde hace bastante tiempo, hubo una fuga en masa de Azkaban, Todos los antiguos mortífagos de los más firmes partidarios de Voldemort, habían escapado para reunirse con su amo.

Marian tembló ante lo que esto podría significar para Severus. Él tendría que enfrentarse a las sospechas de estos Mortífagos extremistas a muerte y probarse a sí mismo de nuevo, ella estaba segura de que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer esto, pero le preocupaba que los otros estarían amargados y envidioso lo suficiente como para cocinar un complot contra él ya que era demasiado hábil para deslizarse hasta arriba y como para incriminarse a sí mismo.

Oyó el llamado de una reunión de la Orden pero en su mayoría de Aurores, que estaban interesados en el seguimiento de los mortífagos y en el seguimiento de los Dementores, quienes habían desertado al lado del Señor Oscuro. Al resto de la Orden le habían dicho que continuaran con normalidad y esperaran instrucciones.

Después de dos semanas, Marian no había oído nada en absoluto sobre Severus y cómo le estaba yendo, estaba muy ansiosa y prácticamente salió corriendo a Hogwarts en la mañana que Dumbledore la estaba esperando. Llegó a la escuela temprano y estaba maravillada con las brillantes torretas de piedra, que reflejaban el sol de la mañana en el lago negro.

Cuando entró en el castillo, que era como el exterior lo había prometido y más, mucho más, todo en él estaba impregnado de magia muy antigua y estaba lleno de artefactos curiosos y maravillosos, desde armaduras y retratos con vida, como relojes de arena mágicos llenas de piedras preciosas, que parecían reflejar las puntuaciones de las cuatro casas.

A pesar de que nadie había ido a su encuentro, cada puerta se había abierto fácilmente a su contacto y ella había seguido el murmullo del Gran Salón, que estaba lleno de estudiantes desayunando. Se sentía un poco fuera de sí, por haber caído en medio de ellos, Marian puso sus ojos hacia la mesa principal, donde se podía ver claramente al Director Dumbledore y al Profesor Snape... Se veía igual que siempre y de repente todos sus temores se pusieron de un lado y echó a andar con determinación hacia la parte delantera de la habitación, sin vacilar y con la cabeza en alto como una reina. Él no hizo ninguna señal de que la reconoció, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada de una bruja gorda todo de color rosa, a la derecha de Dumbledore y estrechó su enfoque. Marian instintivamente reconoció que esta mujer no era ningún erudito y por lo tanto era la nombrada por el Ministerio, de repente se sintió un poco temeraria y decidió que iba a tener un poco de diversión a costa de esta terrible mujer hoy, sólo tendría que ser inteligente para manejarla.

_"Si usted es la rompe-maldición contactada por el Ministerio, me temo que llegaste demasiado temprano"_ dijo la bruja, en tonos dulces que de ninguna manera ocultaba su desaprobación a que Marian incumpliera el protocolo.

Marian no era muy buena con los acentos falsos, pero podía manejar uno o dos, así que cuando abrió la boca, habló con una exagerada entonación sureña de alguna película muggle_ "…Oh ma´ ¡Querida y dulce Doloresss!..."_ canturreaba nasalmente y se sonrío internamente cuando detectó un resoplido suave de sorpresa en Severus.

_"¡Ah, queridaaaa!¡ Arr ffinn te conozco, después de taaaarto tiempo. Mis compai 's y 'rmanos derr Ministerio norteamericano hablan rrrequeté bien de ti mujerrr"_ dijo Marian, pronunciando mal y exageradamente algunas palabras y dejando la r' a los extremos de algunas palabras.

_"¿Y quiénes son ellos?"_ Umbridge, preguntó sospechosamente.

Marian sabía algunos nombres dentro del Ministerio estadounidense y los utilizó para burlarse descaradamente_ "….¡Ah, Los Blounts, Heyworths, Castlebachs! ... ¡y claro los sangre y uña de mis primos Bubba y Robert Earl todos Austins! -y estamos todos en el servicio exterior-…tu sabes" _y le guiñó el ojo como en complicidad.

_"Oh, Bueno,….veo que estás muy bien conectada, Por favor, acércate a desayunar con nosotros" _sonriéndole con entusiasmo.

Marian graciosamente tomó el asiento que estaba visiblemente despejada a la derecha de Umbridge y se sirvió una taza de café, mirando a Snape por debajo de sus pestañas, mientras que él la miraba con una expresión perpleja, así que Marian de repente decidió subir la apuesta en un esfuerzo por proporcionarle un cierto disfrute.

_"Admiramos la eficiencia del Ministerio británico en los Estados Unidos. Pero nadie es mejor que el Reino Unido en cuanto a mantener el orden, debe ser debido al clima de aquí, es probable que eso ayude a mantener a la gente dentro de sus casas y no afuera haciendo travesuras -estoy tan fría aquí como cualquier gordo buscador de oro que hay en Montana en el invierno- Pero me imagino que todos los maestros están deliciosamente encantados de tenerte aquí, 'manteniendo total y absolutamente todo bajo control y sin problemas' " _mientras continuaba con su ridículo acto, oyó a los demás profesores quejarse y reírse a su vez durante su camino hasta la mesa y a Snape mirándola cuidadosamente.

_"Bueno querida mía, uno hace lo que puede….Aunque creo que hay personas aquí que no son compatibles con la presencia del Ministerio en la escuela" _dijo Umbridge mirando inquisitivamente a la mesa.

Marian dejó escapar un suspiro de indignación fingida y exclamó _"¡Oh! ¡No me digas eso, no lo creoo!"_

_"¡Oh, pero lamentablemente lo es! Me he visto obligada a implementar varios cambios últimamente aquí, cortando parte de la madera muerta, estoy segura de que es un término familiar para ti, querida",_ añadió condescendientemente.

_"También he tenido que hacer unos cambios del personal y tengo en mente muchas otras más, me temo" _dijo Umbridge con un suspiro corto, aparentemente ajena a las miradas llenas de odio que estaba recibiendo y continuó _"Supongo que debería presentarle a algunos de los maestros, ya que ellos están aquí para ayudarnos en nuestros esfuerzos para librar a la escuela de cualquier cosa... cuestionable. Conoces al Profesor Dumbledore, por supuesto y este es el profesor Grubbly-Plank, quien se ha hecho cargo de las clases de cuidados de criaturas mágicas y pronto va a sustituir definitivamente al maestro asignado. Él es un medio-gigante ¿puedes creerlo? "_ Umbridge dijo a sotto voce, aunque nadie en la mesa se perdió de lo que había dicho.

Las miradas amotinadas de los otros profesores parecían rebotar en ella así que _continuó "Grubbly-Plank ha estado haciendo un trabajo satisfactorio hasta ahora, pero voy a seguir manteniendo un ojo en ella, El asiento vacío al lado de usted pertenece a Trelawney , la profesora de Adivinación, que lamento decirlo… no se ha desempeñado bien en absoluto en mis inspecciones y me temo que pronto nos dejará ... Y abajo en el extremo es el profesor Snape, él es el profesor de Pociones, que ha solicitado el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en varias ocasiones y ha sido inexplicablemente rechazado todas las veces. Eso es bastante IRREGULAR… ¿No te parece? "_ preguntó ella, disfrutando inmensamente torturar al personal.

Los labios de Snape estaban sellados y sus nudillos de la mano que sostenía la taza de café estaban blancos por la tensión, estaba lleno de odio hacia esa sádica y burlona mujer, viendo esto Marian decidió jugarle en su propio juego, y con una gran carcajada irrumpió _"¿IRREGULAR? Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sí, err profesor Snape es ERR mejorrr ..y me refiero a lo mejor hay en Pociones, pero cualquier persona puede ocupar el puesto de Defensa, escuché que el último maestro de D.C.A.O estaba tan loco como una cabra y era un criminal fugitivo. . "_

Umbridge se sonrojó en un desagradable tono ciruela, pero Marian estaba jugando en el propio campo de juego de Umbridge y fingió estar completamente insensible a su furia y continuó alegremente _"El profesor Snape es una maestro de pociones de renombre mundial. En los Estados Unidos, su nombre representa a Inglaterra por excelencia, en la academia, su publicación -UN ARTE EXACTO: EL USO DE POCIONES PARA ROMPER MALDICIONES - sigue siendo lectura OBLIGATORIA en todas nuestras escuelas, desde hace diez años, pero no me extraña que todo esto es tan confuso para usted….Usted no es una erudito, solo eres una burócrata, que es la palabra que usamos en Estados Unidos"._

Con este comentario, alguien dejó caer una cuchara con estrépito y Umbridge, ahogándose de rabia dijo _" ¡me perdonas que no escuche bien…!"_

Marian iba a muerte contra ella, Afectada y de la manera más amable y más obtusa posible dijo _"¡Ayyy querida!, ¡No quise ofenderte! …. Tal vez esa palabra tiene diferente connotaciones aquí que en los Estados Unidos…A ver déjame intentarlo nuevamente… te sirve… ¿arribista?"_

Los otros maestros comenzaron a resoplar con risa contenida. Umbridge tenía una mirada más estreñida en su cara de sapo, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar si Marian estaba siendo deliberada en su insulto o simplemente era una idea de la molesta y bien conectada extranjera.

Y siguió…_"¿No? … ¿Todavía no está bien?,… ¿Qué tal?… ¡jinete de escritorio!... ¿Me estoy calentando?" _poniendo una cara de falsa ingenuidad.

Por el aspecto de las caras del personal, era como si la Navidad llegara más tempranamente y pudo observar un brillo divertido en los ojos de Dumbledore que podría rivalizar con las de Santa Claus.

_" ¿Gestora de papeleos?..."_ Marian aventuró a decir.

Umbridge finalmente empujó su silla hacia atrás en humillación y furia, Marian la llamó _"…Oh vamos, caramelito… No hay na´ malo en no ser suficientemente inteligente como para ser un profesor real….No dejes que tu pequeño YO rosado se salga de quicio,…Te ves tan linda en ese pequeño traje rosa…-¿No se ve linda? Al igual que las nalguitas rosa de un bebé recién nacido-... Ahora vamos de nuevo… ¡oh vamos siéntate, No quise ser fea contigo! …Ya sabes cómo somos los extranjeros taaan ignorantes… tenemos lo que yo llamo una "diferencia cultural de opinión"._

Umbridge gruñó algo silenciosamente y así permaneció durante los últimos minutos de la comida, mientras que Marian se inclinaba odiosamente a su alrededor y charlando en voz alta con Dumbledore, que parecía estar entrando en el espíritu del juego.

_"Así que Doo-lor-esss, ¿dónde quieres que empiece?"_ Marian le preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella una vez más.

_"El profesor Dumbledore supervisará tus esfuerzos y me presentará un informe de sus conclusiones, estoy muy ocupada,….así que si me disculpan " _Umbridge se levantó de su asiento y contorneándose se fue del Gran salón tan rápida como sus piernas la llevaran.

La retirada apresurada de Umbridge, dibujó una sonrisa perezosa y satisfecha en los labios de Marian. Severus miró a Marian con la misma fascinación que un niño pequeño mira un brillante escarabajo, tan interesante como mascota y hasta que un día descubre por error que también puede volar.

Dumbledore le sonrió a Marian y le dijo _"Ven conmigo, querida….Será mejor que empecemos, estoy seguro de que hay una docena de peligrosas bombas de estiércol y Caramelos amarra-lenguas que requieren la experiencia de una veterana rompe-maldición…."_

Siguieron por un pasillo largo lleno de retratos, cuyos personajes se disputaban con Dumbledore por una conversación y finalmente, llegaron a un salón de clases que tenía como 200 artículos confiscados, la mayoría eran productos de los gemelos Weasley y Marian no sabía si reír o quejarse ante la posibilidad de examinar esta montaña de productos de broma inofensiva catalogados '_Magia Negra'._

Pero para su sorpresa, pasó un día bastante agradable en ese salón jugando con todas aquellas muestras. Ella le tuvo un nuevo respeto a los gemelos, quienes habían sido su dolor de cabeza desde el incidente con el muérdago encantado, si la verdad fuese dicha.

Después de un tiempo con los juguetes, Marian estaba absorta escribiendo sus conclusiones de una manera divertida, No había encontrado un solo elemento, ni un destello de magia oscura, hizo una lista y estampó "código rojo" al lado de todas las cosas que causaban diarrea o estreñimiento. Luego enumeró sus descubrimientos y los detalló ridículamente, creando una parodia de sus informes habituales. Se decidió a lanzarle un hueso a Umbridge escribiendo en la portada que el Ministerio debería felicitarla, ya que no encontraron artefactos mágicos oscuros entre los estudiantes, durante el barrido, esperaba que esas líneas la satisficieran, aunque ciertamente se decepcionaría al no tener responsables para castigar.

Marian no regresó al Gran Salón para el almuerzo, aunque tenía la idea de divertirse a costa de Umbridge. Pero treinta minutos antes de la hora de comer, un elfo doméstico le había traído una bandeja, diciendo que el Alto Inquisidor de Hogwarts sabía que una experta como ella estaría demasiada absorta en su trabajo como para querer cenar en el Gran Salón, Marian sonrió ante eso_, Touché_ pensó.

Alrededor de las cinco, Marian terminó y llevó el informe completo al profesor Dumbledore, quien la miró y parecía estar muy entretenido. Se comprometió a darle la atención que se merecía esa noche después de la cena. Ya habia finalizado su trabajo e iba por los pasillos que daba desde la torre de Dumbledore hasta la entrada principal de la escuela, disimuladamente se contentó que el profesor Snape se apareciera de repente de entre las sombras y comenzó a caminar a su lado, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

_"Eso fue una gran…actuación, si me permites... Pero no es prudente jugar con bestias salvajes….Podría resultar ser algo muy peligroso para ti…"_ murmuró, manteniendo tranquilamente sus pasos.

_"¡Oh!, ya sabes lo que dicen….es una ventaja, uno es sabio, si pareces ser un tonto'" _ dijo entre risas.

Severus la alcanzó y tiró suavemente de su manga, guiándola a un salón de clases sin usar y lanzó un Muffliato, Marian inclinó la cabeza hacia él y le preguntó _"Entonces… ¿Asumo de que no te hizo gracia?"_

Finalmente cedió y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que se extendió lentamente y sus ojos brillaron con placer y dijo _"Voy atesorar en el recuerdo, aquella escena mientras viva, pero…. ¿por qué lo hiciste?"_

Marian sonrió como una pitón que acababa de comerse un venado entero y dijo _"Bueno, es que había un famoso profesor allí, al que quería impresionar..."_

Puso los ojos en exasperación y le dijo _"No tienes que ponerlo tan evidente Marian, estaba preocupado…acaso ¿Querías volar tu coartada?"_

De repente estaba muy serio y Marian miró al imponente hombre de piel pálido, de largas túnicas negras y dijo muy serio _"Es prerrogativa de un tonto decir verdades absolutas, que más nadie diría.- ¡Vaya, parece que tengo una frase fresca para cada ocasión en el día de hoy!-... Pero no mentí acerca de las cosas que dije de tí. No te das cuenta de esto, porque dudo que hayas tenido el placer de salir del país desde hace tiempo, pero tu nombre inspira un inmenso respeto en la comunidad académica, En las escuelas estadounidenses realmente utilizan el texto como parte de su plan de estudios avanzado-no se me ocurre cómo han logrado esto sin tu consentimiento-… ¿Tiene Hogwarts los derechos de tus trabajos? "_

Él asintió con la cabeza con su rostro inescrutable y Marian continuó _"He leído todas tus publicaciones -todas las de las artes oscuras de todos modos- Pociones no es lo mío, pero mi punto es que esto fue mucho antes de conocerte -¡He leído tus trabajos en el curso normal de una investigación y al igual que muchas otras brujas y magos también lo hacen!-. En el Reino Unido, puedes ser considerado principalmente como un maestro,…pero tienes fama mundial como investigador... "_

Snape tenía unas rojizas manchas en las mejillas para cuando Marian terminó de hablar y parecía estar un poco más erguido que antes, ella lo miraba con algo indescriptibles en sus ojos_…. ¡por Merlín!..._ le encantaba verlo tan feliz, después de una pausa, él cambió de tema sin problemas y le preguntó _"… ¿Pero y si ella decide revisar tu ridícula historia acerca de todos tus 'parientes' en el Ministerio americano?..."_

_"Ella no lo hará."_ contestó Marian con confianza "_Si ella no fuera la xenófoba más grande del planeta,….entonces pagaré mi precio por mentir,… ella persigue a Hagrid, porque es medio gigante, y Harry dice que habla cosas malas acerca de Remus también. Soy una extranjera de los Estados Unidos -y de la parte sureña para rematar- así que le jugué una broma adentrándome en ese estereotipo, de ignorante y poco sofisticada. Y no por lo bien conectada que cree que estoy… así que creo que me he hecho lo suficientemente desagradable para disuadirla de hacer cualquier intento de cultivar nuestra 'amistad' en un futuro"._

Los ojos de Severus brillaban con diversión respondiéndole_ "Bueno, ya que al parecer hoy es un día de referencia de poetas muggles, supongo que te has superado a ti misma con 'lo suficientemente sabia como para hacerte la tonta'…._pero todavía me preocupa que te hayas hecho una enemiga poderosa, Umbridge va a querer vengarse por ser humillada delante del personal. "

_"Tal vez, pero es una sádica y se tragaría a todo el mundo y a todos sus habitantes si pudiera. La podría halagar hasta que su trasero sangrara con el contorno de mis labios y aún así no me encontraría segura si ella me tendría en su poder….De hecho, creo que me habría odiado mil veces más si me hubiera presentado tal cual como soy en realidad, sospecharía de mí y haría cualquier tipo de colusión nefasta con Dumbledore, pero como ves, aquí estoy actualmente vagando por la escuela sin supervisión y ni siquiera he sido seguida, lo he comprobado"_ afirmó Marian y Severus no siguió con el tema.

Cambió de tema nuevamente y le preguntó "Entonces… ¿cómo están las cosas entre tú y ese Sabueso?"

_"¿MissBear? …Bueno, las cosas están como sie...¡ Oh, te refieres a Sirius!..."_ cayó en cuenta Marian.

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, con aquellos finos labios fruncidos en disgusto y Marian se preguntaba si él tenía alguna idea de lo fascinante que ella encontraba esos labios y sus millones de expresiones, parecían intocables, tan remotos, como deseaba fundirse con ellos y devorar esos labios cada vez que se curveaban en una pregunta o en una sonrisa torcida o con ira, no podía evitar esa oleada de emoción que sentía cada vez que miraba su boca, no importara qué expresión ocupaba, aquello invadía sus pensamientos.

Marian negó con la cabeza para encajarse en la realidad y salir de ese ensueño _"…Bueno, él dice que no recuerda nada de esa noche, así que lo puso al día, se disculpó profusamente y está tratando de congraciarse conmigo, supongo, las cosas están más o menos normalizados, Ya no voy allí a menudo ya que los Weasley se han trasladado de nuevo a la Madriguera. "_

Snape la miró inesperadamente decepcionado con su informe y dijo sarcásticamente _"…Por supuesto que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te gane por completo con su encanto….Y para ese entonces todo será perdonado."_

_"¿De qué hablas?"_ Marian le preguntó, confundido por su repentina hostilidad.

_"Algunos hombres no escatiman mal, del asalto al intento de asesinato, se perdona todo,…mientras que otros cometen un desliz de la lengua y son echados afuera para siempre en las tinieblas" _dijo con dolor y una amargura.

_"Severus, no estoy completamente segura de que ha pasado entre uds. Dos antes, pero creo que 'debería ser obvio' a cuál de ustedes prefiero…. Él Podrá tener mi perdón, pero he visto cosas nadando de su alma que en realidad no me gustan…. Te estoy dando mi lealtad, eres mi amigo... él es sólo un conocido y sospecho que eso es todo a lo que él puede llegar a ser para mí… "_ dijo Marian gentilmente.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella inquisitivamente, como por un momento salvaje, Marian pensó que podría tratar de usar Legeremancia en ella, así que él contestó con frialdad _"…Soy un hombre de ciencias y sé que hay maneras de descubrir la verdad y esta consiste en reproducir un experimento. Cuando esto se hace, se producen los mismos resultados una y otra vez, entonces este principio que ilustro empieza a parecerse más a una ley inmutable en lugar de sólo una teoría loca mía. ¿Qué la verdad de la ciencia, es también la verdad de la vida en el plano social? ….he sido parte de este mismo sórdido "experimento" muchas veces, más ahora y como siempre Black triunfará. Él tiene una manera de hacer que la gente esté de su lado y siempre ha sido irresistible para las mujeres….No lo dudo, Él te ganará otra vez a la final"._

_"No creo que estés representando a todas las variables…"_ dijo Marian en voz baja _"Algunas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que te enfrentaste a él."_

No dijo nada sobre el asunto y hablaron de las lecciones de Oclumancia sin éxito de Harry al amparo del Muffliato, mientras la acompañaba hasta el punto de aparición en las afueras de las instalaciones, se mantuvo muy cerca de ella …como si irradiara calor a su persona.

… ... ...o_

-Mi agradecimiento a **d1x1lady** a quien Marian le pertenece y por dejarme traducir su historia y a **J.k Rowlings** por crear el mundo de Harry Potter todo eso les pertenece.

-Gracias por leerme y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.


	11. Capitulo 11: Detras del velo

Capítulo 11: Detrás del velo

Los próximos tres meses pasaron en un suspiro. Después de que el ministro Fudge y Umbridge intentaron detener al profesor Dumbledore por crear un ejército privado, aunque en realidad era sólo un club de defensa de los estudiantes fundado y dirigido por Harry Potter, sin ninguna conexión real con Dumbledore en lo absoluto, las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo dentro de la Orden. Con Dumbledore en la clandestinidad, Hogwarts bajo el control del Ministerio y Harry quien traicionó la confianza de Snape a tal grado que interrumpió sus lecciones de Oclumancia, con los Dementores y todos esos Mortífagos en libertad actuando bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, sin duda la Orden del Fénix había visto días mejores.

Marian había estado trabajando durante semanas en un proyecto que pensaba que podría ser útil para la guerra que se avecinaba, estaba manipulando equipos de espionaje Muggle, particularmente 'insectos electrónicos' lo suficientemente pequeños para ser plantado en una persona. Su objetivo era hacer que funcionaran bajo fuertes campos mágicos y una vez resuelto esto, lanzaría unos hechizos para dar mayor duración de las baterías y para que fuera invisible y quizás añadir algunas que otras sus funciones.

Ella no había asistido a reuniones de la Orden desde el comienzo de abril y ahora era el final del mes. Ya era una práctica común el de no reunir a todos juntos en un mismo lugar, a menos que fuera información que todos debieran escuchar. Al parecer, los informes del Profesor Snape ya no iban a ser escuchados por la orden. Esto complació a Marian, a pesar de que desesperadamente quería saber cómo estaba y qué estaba haciendo, siempre le había molestado que él diera tanta información, incluso para miembros indignos de confianza de la Orden, parecía como un riesgo innecesario que tomaba, Con el tiempo el Señor Oscuro podía saber exactamente, que tantas verdades estaba diciendo al otro lado.

Marian se sonrojó al pensar en volver a verlo en la última reunión. Había sido como un fiasco, no había visto al profesor Snape desde su visita a Hogwarts en febrero y estaba muy emocionada ante la idea de encontrarse con él de nuevo. Así que esa noche se había puesto hermosas ropas de un azul primavera inteligentemente cubierto con un material diáfano y le dio un toque especial a su peinado y alrededor de su cuello usaba un collar cruzado de madre perla que había recogido en una de sus aventura en la Tierra Santa.

Se había sentado en silencio por meses, durante las reuniones de la orden, veía y escuchaba, descubriendo así la dinámica del grupo. No podía dejar de notar la enemistad entre Severus Snape y Sirius Black, parecían ser aún más cruel que nunca. Marian también observó que la opinión general estaba firmemente del lado de Sirius, que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que esa era su casa y que él era guapo, carismático y que tenía una vendetta contra Snape, este lo odiaba ferozmente. Nadie estaba del lado del austero Maestro de Pociones, debido a su sarcasmo, irritabilidad y aires formales, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden les disgustaba Snape, pero no se atrevían a mostrar su evidente falta de respeto. Había unos pocos que eran más vocales como Sirius y ojo loco, que constantemente cuestionaban la lealtad de Snape y lo ponían en tela de juicio y hacían comentarios groseros e insinuaciones despectivas.

Le indignaba que Severus hiciera el trabajo más estresante, peligroso y útil para la Orden y aún así estas personas por las cuales él arriesgaba su vida para reunir información, hacían caso omiso de él. La falta de respeto era variada, desde el venenoso Sirius, al desconfiado y rencoroso Moody y Tonks con su insolencia y la burla de los gemelos Weasley (los gemelos eran miembros con pleno derecho, ahora que ya no asistían a Hogwarts). Marian sintió que incluso Dumbledore no hacía nada para que Snape no se sintiera menos solo, actuando a veces por encima de ellos todo el tiempo y otras por debajo de Severus, por el control que ejercía sobre él, sabía que lo podía hacer retroceder con cualquier argumento. La creciente indignación que sentía hizo mella y particularmente en esta reunión en la que finalmente pensó que ya había tenido suficiente.

Dumbledore había llamado a todos, algo había ocurrido y nadie decía lo que era y no pudo descifrar que era, ojo loco fue comisionado para presidir la reunión en su lugar y la Profesora McGonagall para informar sobre la situación en Hogwarts. Cuando Snape entró escaneó la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron en Marian, sólo por un momento no más del necesario. Ella le sonrió brillantemente hacia él, con el rostro ruborizado y sus ojos parecieron ablandarse por una fracción de segundo antes de que se diera la vuelta.

Finalmente, fue su turno de hablar y dijo acerca de cómo el Señor Oscuro había parecido muy contento por algo sucedido últimamente, pero nadie sabía qué era y que le había dado a Lucius Malfoy una misión secreta que iba a tener lugar en algún momento de las próximas semanas. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba sentada a la diestra del Señor Oscuro y que desconfiaba abiertamente de Snape. Sospechaba que su influencia sobre el Señor Oscuro era la culpable de dejarlo en total oscuridad en cuanto a la misión que viene. Después de que terminó de hablar, Moody le hizo una pregunta completamente ajena al caso_ "¿Es cierto que has interrumpido las lecciones de Oclumancia a Potter?"_

Un atisbo de hostilidad pasó por la cara de Snape y le respondió con indiferencia _"Sí,… pero eso es un asunto privado entre Dumbledore, Potter y yo"._

"_Oh…No sé nada de eso, Snape….Me parece que como padrino de Harry, deberías incluirme en ese grupo_" dijo Sirius burlonamente.

_"Aprobaste las lecciones, pero nunca preguntaste cuántas habrían…de hecho, sólo te pedí tu permiso por cortesía… ya que no eres el tutor legal de Potter…" _dijo Snape despectivamente, Marian se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de ser profesional, pero los demás eran implacables, era como una jauría de perros que saltaban sobre un zorro.

_"Claro, Snape….Claro, pero Dumbledore no está exactamente en su lugar en Hogwarts últimamente en estos días"_ se burló de Moody.

Snape se quedó inmóvil y respondió con voz suave y mortal _"¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?"_

Sirius se rió y agregó _"Lo que quiere decir es que no hay nadie en Hogwarts para jalarte la correa. Así son las cosas,… le distes a Harry las lecciones suficientes para abrir su mente a tu-ya-sabes-quién y después las interrumpes con la endeble excusa de que Harry te había faltado al respeto,…cuando todo el mundo en esta sala sabe que fue al revés."_

Marian no podía soportarlo más _"…¡Esto es una vergüenza!" _estalló, casi temblando de furia_ "¿Cómo se atreven a hablarle a él de esa manera?"_

Todo el mundo la miraba en estado de shock, pero el que parecía más sorprendido era _Severus Snape_, quien recuperó rápidamente su equilibrio y dijo contrariado _"Gracias, Sra. Oliver… pero soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme"._

_"¡Por supuesto que eres capaz, más que capaz!…Esa lengua inteligente de usted es capaz de hacer cosas grandes y terribles, Profesor Snape" _él parpadeó ante esto y uno de los gemelos se rió, Marian continuó _"¡Usted no necesita mi defensa, pero se lo merece!...vive una vida de constante estrés y constante peligro, con lo que nos da de información debería de merecerse el respeto y el apoyo de todos nosotros."_

Se volvió hacia el grupo y se quedó mirando fijamente a un hosco Sirius y luego a un irritado Moody. _"Se merece que lo traten mejor... Lo que tenemos del uno contra el otro, vamos a tener que dejarlo mientras estemos en la Sede….tenemos cosas más importantes en que concentrarnos y estoy harta de insultos y comentarios sarcásticos dirigidas a nuestro agente doble…. ¡Él nos protege de la mala información que nos alimenta el enemigo, tenemos que protegerlo a él también ¡"._

Unas pocas personas parecían como si quisieran hacer comentarios, pero después de que la profesora McGonagall dijera _"Muy cierto Srta. Oliver"_ ya nadie tenía más nada que decir sobre el asunto. El resto de la reunión pasó sin incidentes, pero Marian podía sentir el resentimiento de algunos dirigidos hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que no les gustaba ser reprimidos por alguien que era considerada sólo un miembro marginal, que nunca había contribuido a la causa de una manera significativa. Para lo mucho que le importaba a Marian, podían pensar lo que quisieran de ella, siempre y cuando dejaran de abusar de Severus a sus oídos.

Marian se levantó de su asiento y empujó su silla por debajo de la mesa, y una brisa agitaba su pelo y oyó la sedosa voz de Severus murmurando al lado de su oído _"…Supongo que sabes que eres una entrometida"._

Se volvió majestuosamente y le lanzó una mirada calculadora, era incapaz de discernir si la emoción que sentía era ira o alguna otra cosa. Decidió que él estaba fingiendo que estaba picado y le respondió suavemente _"Eso es correcto….Pero para algunos hombres eso les resulta muy atractivo."_

_"Tienen que estar loco…"_ ronroneó él, pero sus ojos oscuros desmentían sus palabras mientras se embriagaba en su rostro y figura.

_"Me parece que a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta…"_ respondió ella maliciosamente y entonces le miró a los ojos y murmuró _"…y ciertamente tú eres uno de ellos"_

Con un bufido que podría haber sido entre divertido o irritado, murmuró _"debo serlo…" _y con una última mirada fugaz se dio la media vuelta y se deslizó fuera de la reunión ya retrasado para supervisar una detención. Marian fue a la cocina para hablar con Tonks, pero pasaron varios minutos antes de que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad.

En las semanas siguientes después de la reunión de la Orden en donde Marian había saltado a la defensa de Severus, su ausencia le provocó un ensordecedor dolor en su interior que parecía que no se iba y se volvió aún más insoportable después de recibir un paquete un día, la cual contenía una cantidad impresionante de la perfectamente elaborada poción Multijugos y sin ninguna nota. Pero no lo necesitaba, sabía de quién era y el hecho de que todavía estaba pensando en ella y que pasaba su tiempo libre haciendo cosas increíblemente valiosas solo para complacerla, eso la consoló y le hizo sentir hacer el trabajo aún más apasionado,…planificando estrategias para mantenerlo a salvo.

Con la información obtenida en la Madriguera de parte de Arthur y de las visitas frecuentes de Tonks, tenía solo lo básico de lo mal que estaba el Ministerio. Fudge sospechaba que todo el mundo estaba del lado de Dumbledore en contra de él y conspiraba para socavar su autoridad, al parecer la situación en Hogwarts se había vuelto insoportable, se dió cuenta después de que tuvo que pasar horas consolando a Molly sobre la forma en que los gemelos se habían emancipado y volado al _Callejón Diagon_ en busca de fortuna.

Había desapariciones y avistamientos de Dementores, pero todo estaba sin mayor novedad en el frente Mortífago. Y se sorprendió al ser llamada a una reunión de emergencia de la Orden al medio día y en Hogwarts, en lugar de Grimmauld Place, Marian se apareció a las puertas del castillo con una sensación de hundimiento.

Un gran grupo estaba esparcido alrededor de la oficina de Dumbledore, parecía haberse ampliado para la ocasión, Tonks le detalló a Marian en susurros. Al parecer, Voldemort había puesto una trampa para Harry, plantando una falsa visión en su mente y atraerlo a él y a sus amigos hacia el Departamento de Misterios, donde lo esperaban los Mortífagos acechando a Harry a recuperar una profecía para él. Pero Snape había avisado a la Orden y varios miembros habían llegado a luchar, -Marian se preguntaba por qué no había sido llamada.-

Tú-ya-sabes-quien se había presentado y luchó contra Dumbledore, al parecer no pudo recuperar la profecía y ahora el mundo mágico sabía que él estaba de vuelta, parecía como si hubiera ganado la batalla. Ninguno de los chicos había muerto y varios mortífagos fueron capturado, pero hubo un incidente -Sirius cayó dentro del Velo- Y cuando dijo esto Tonks comenzó a llorar.

_"Espera un minuto, ¿De qué estás hablando?"_ Marian le preguntó confundida.

_"Hay una Cámara de la Muerte en el Departamento de Misterios, con un antiguo arco de piedra arriba de una tarima el centro de la recámara. Podíamos oír susurros salir a través de eso… pero todo el mundo estaba luchando allí y Bellatrix lanzó una maldición a Sirius y este perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás a través del velo….Dicen que nadie vuelve después,…que es la puerta de la muerte, si pasas vivo inmediatamente te unes a las filas de los muertos " _lloró aún más Tonks.

Marian tenía una expresión sombría y dijo _"¡Tonks, tengo que ir al Departamento de Misterios!, ¡Ahora!"._

_"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡El cuerpo de Sirius no está allí….se ha ido Marian!"_ exclamó y Remus se materializó de la nada, con una mirada gris, se inclinó como si hubiera envejecido diez años y puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro en un apoyo silencioso.

_"Tonks… ¡Escúchame, Sirius no ha muerto todavía! El arco no es lo que piensas que es, Todavía hay oportunidad de salvarlo… ¡Me tienes que llevar a la Cámara de la Muerte! - Voy a Desilusionarme yo misma, Es mejor que no me vean-. Remus, informa a Dumbledore a donde he ido " _dijo Marian apurada.

_"Tal vez puedas decirme personalmente, querida"_ dijo una voz suave detrás de ella y la habitación de repente se quedó inmóvil.

_"¡Profesor Dumbledore!... Si Sirius Black estaba vivo cuando él pasó a través del Velo, entonces él está vivo aún" _Marian habló con certeza, echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, pero no encontró a Severus.

_"¿De veras?"_ Preguntó con curiosidad _"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_"Tengo un amigo en Alemania de una muy antigua familia sangre pura y su biblioteca contenía textos antiguos con la imagen del arco que Tonks describió. Y debajo de la imagen, cuenta la historia de cómo un muy cruel y poderoso señor sajón, Contrató al más inteligente hechicero de su época para desarrollar dos arcos, que iban a ser utilizados para dar muerte a sus enemigos. La idea era tener los dos 'velos' creado en diferentes lugares. Uno era movible -la que tienen en el Departamento de Misterios- y el otro que se encuentra en un lugar fijo dentro de una fortaleza mágica impenetrable construido a su alrededor…Este era un lugar sin salidas, una prisión diseñada para drenar la magia de un mago hasta que se hiciera tan débil que su espíritu salía de su cuerpo y se convertía en un fantasma, un ser que nunca dejaría su celda eterna…. Esos son los susurros que escucharon a través del Velo -son las voces de los muertos- y debe haber un buen número de ellos por ahora. Ninguna magia se puede utilizar en el interior de esta fortaleza y nadie tiene la fuerza suficiente para lograr huir… Los que van allí se estancan allí" _Marian relató crudamente.

_"¿Qué pasa con la puerta? ¿No se puede pasar de nuevo a través de ella y salir en el Departamento de Misterios?"_ Remus preguntó con un brillo de esperanza.

_"No…Cada puerta tiene una función, hay una entrada y hay una salida, Nada ha salido de la puerta en el Departamento de Misterios ¿verdad? … creo que solo pueden entrar ahí y seguir el camino definido. El mago encargado lo utilizaba para forzar a los ejércitos enemigos capturados a marchar adelante, Incluso dejó que los magos mantuvieran sus varitas y ellos pensaban que estaban simplemente siendo reasentados, sin pensar en ese horrible destino que les esperaba en el otro lado del arco" _murmuró.

_"Así que, básicamente, me estás diciendo que mi mejor amigo no murió al instante, sino que se está muriendo en una malvada y desperdiciada y lenta muerte si a eso te refieres y que sus doce años en Azkaban fueron poco y que aparte después de su muerte seguirá siendo un prisionero eterno…"_ dijo Remus enojado, con voz quebrada por la angustia.

_"Si lo dejamos allí por mucho más tiempo, entonces eso es exactamente lo que va a suceder….Pero mientras haya vida, hay esperanza….tengo un plan, después de todo, es momento de que haga algo para la Orden" _dijo Marian, tratando de animarlos, pero temerosa de que sentía que su plan sólo tenía una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento de éxito.

_"Hay que salvar a este pobre muchacho, si podemos….Cuéntanos lo que deseas hacer,"_ dijo Dumbledore solemnemente.

_"Quiero tomar un traslador y entrar al velo tras él",_ dijo Marian ante el asombro de los demás.

Una bruja alta de cabello castaño rojizo, se burlaba de ella y le dijo _"…Si él tiene tan poco tiempo como usted dice, entonces no hay manera de conseguir un traslador a tiempo….El Ministerio es un caos ahora mismo, además, si ese lugar es a prueba de magia ¿no se descarta que sirva un traslador de todos modos?...Usted acabará siendo atrapada como él. "_

_"En lo que respecta al traslador, que es una de mis especialidades puedo crearlo sin licencia y en menos de cinco minutos. …Siempre supe que esa habilidad fuese útil un día... ese lugar drena el poder de las brujas y de los magos, fue diseñada para atacar la 'magia humana', por ello una varita no sirve para nada allí, porque las varitas simplemente canalizan la energía que sale del mago, en cambio un traslador utiliza un tipo diferente de magia, no posee vida, es un cambio de magia, una magia inerte. No tiene potencial para convertirse en más poderoso o ser otra cosa diferente para lo cual fue creado. Es un objeto mágico, una vez que el hechizo se activa en el traslador, posee magia en sí misma, completamente independiente de la de la bruja o mago que la lleva. Esto es sólo mi teoría, tal vez la cámara bloquea toda la magia y en ese caso, el velo se cobrará dos víctimas en lugar de uno. Pero creo en mi corazonada lo suficiente como para poner en juego mi vida en ello._

_"Me parece inconcebible para mí que el mago más hábil de su tiempo, encargado de crear cosas tan diabólicas para un hombre tan traicionero y malvado, ¿No dejaría una puerta trasera en caso de que se encontrara dando un paseo unidireccional a través de su propia invención? Todo el mundo sabe que, incluso en la magia hay pocas certezas. Muchos de los hechizos y pociones más mortales se pueden deshacer o darle la vuelta. Es por eso que hay notables excepciones como son los 'imperdonables' -o- 'irrompibles' aunque la mayoría de los 'Imperdonables' no son permanentes " _terminó Marian, recibiendo miradas atónitas de muchos de los miembros que habían pensado en ella como la joven e inútil ayudante de cocina de las reuniones de la Orden.

Los ojos de Remus quemaban con una esperanza desesperada y dijo _"Déjenme pasar"._

_"¡No!" _Marian interrumpió bruscamente_ "Voy a arriesgar mi propia vida en esta teoría, prefiero dañarme antes de sacrificar a alguien… Hay riesgos incalculables involucrados, Incluso si el traslador funciona, no se sabe qué tan grande es el espacio, es probable que sea muy oscuro, así son por lo general los lugares que absorben la energía mágica, sin luz mágica o muggle, eso es lo que se espera de ahí."_

_"Y cualquiera que pasa a través de ese velo sale por el otro lado mucho más débil que cuando entró y se pondrá cada vez más débil. Puede que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que sean incapaces de pararse o gatear. Y además ese lugar está lleno de fantasmas hostiles, encerrados en el odio y la locura durante tantos siglos. Ellos podrían fácilmente distraer a uno, digamos imitando la voz de Sirius y liderarnos en una búsqueda inútil hasta que la debilidad sea demasiada. Incluso podrían arrebatarnos el traslador…"_

_"No-No voy a permitir que hagas esto, Remus, Harry te necesita le serás él padre sustituto, si Sirius no vuelve….No lo puedes defraudar…. Tienes que quedarte aquí y hacer tu deber…" _le dijo con severidad y luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore y le dijo _" Por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder, voy a hacer un traslador y luego voy a necesitar la ayuda de uno de estos Aurores para entrar en el Ministerio"._

_"Dalo por hecho,.. ¡Tonks, Kingsley!, lleven a Marian al Punto de Aparición y guíenla a la Cámara de la Muerte, tan importante es la vida de Sirius como para todos nosotros,…muchos acontecimientos han tenido lugar en el día de hoy, que debe ser tratado de inmediato. El curso de la guerra ha cambiado drásticamente en una tarde y pido que el resto de ustedes permanezcan aquí para la reunión. ..Querida, que tengas éxito en tu misión."_

Marian giró sobre sus talones, seguido por los aurores, y ya con la manija de la puerta en manos, Remus le gritó en voz alta, en un último esfuerzo para inducirla a cambiar de lugar con él _"¿Y qué crees que Severus tendrá que decir acerca de esto?"_

La habitación se acalló inmediatamente, todo el mundo estaba anonadado con la implicación de sus palabras. Marian sintió una punzada ante la mención de su nombre, pero desvió hábilmente su insinuación al responder _"Ahora Remus,…creo que lo subestimas. Él y Sirius no se llevan bien, pero tengo serias dudas de que deseara un final así para él " _ y luego salió de la habitación, Marian sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que Remus estaba dando a entender del todo.

Estaba a diez minutos a pie de las puertas de Hogwarts y al parecer era el lugar más cercano para aparecerse. La Red Flu en el Ministerio estaba cerrada, después de que los Aurores capturaran los mortífagos en el edificio. Marian estaba furiosa por el retraso. Cada momento que pasaba hacía su tarea más difícil y tendría menos probabilidades de éxito. Ella misma se Desilusionó y se apareció al lado de Tonks y se sorprendió al ver el atrio del Ministerio. Al parecer, la batalla no sólo fue en la cámara de la Muerte. Tonks estaba constantemente tropezando con escombros dejados en su interior, lo que puso a Marian muy nerviosa, El lugar estaba repleto de Aurores y reporteros. Ciertamente no quería ser interceptada antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Varios tramos de escaleras y pasillos más tarde, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Marian levantó el encanto desilusionador y contempló con profunda admiración la gran cámara abovedada, vacía, excepto por el estrado en el centro, coronado por un arco de piedra que irradiaba magia antigua y siniestra. Parecía que la llamaban y se estremeció de horror ante su belleza y sencillez, lo que efectivamente ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza. Tonks y Kingsley arrastraban los pies a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Ahora que ya no estaban esquivando hechizos de un grupo de mortífagos, la recámara estaba quieta y en silencio, se sentían muy incómodos ante la presencia misteriosa del velo.

Marian sacó un bolígrafo muggle de su bolsillo y se quedó mirándola concentrada durante un par de minutos, luego lo envolvió cautelosamente con un doblez de tela de su vestido y lo puso en su bolsillo, sin tocarlo, diseñó el traslador para activarse con el toque de su piel y si todo salía como estaba previsto, la llevaría a ella y a Sirius directamente a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Marian miró a los dos y sonrió un poco vacilante. Tonks de repente se abalanzó sobre ella, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y rompió a llorar. _"¡Tonks, basta! Voy a estar bien…Voy a ir a buscar a tu primo, debemos llegar al punto de aparición de Hogwarts en cualquier momento... Pero si no lo logramos, hazme un favor y le dices a Dumbledore que envíe una bomba muggle a través del Velo….prefiero no estar atrapada como una fantasma en una prisión oscura con un montón de fantasmas locos por toda la eternidad…"_ se rió Marian con voz temblorosa.

_"Así será…"_ dijo con un resoplido, y así con un guiño cariñoso a cada uno de ellos, Marian subió los escalones de la tarima, con la cabeza en alto y dio un paso a través del Velo. Era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. Al acercarse al velo, Marian nunca se había sentido tan sola, pero pensó en Severus y su vida en constante peligro y se armó de valor, lo suficiente para recorrer el vacío.

Sólo que no era el vacío, Estaba lleno... de presencias fantasmales, a pesar de que nunca había percibido paradójicamente un lugar sin más vida que esta. Había un olor en el aire que a ella no le gustaba e inmediatamente se sintió débil y parecía más difícil de respirar. El lugar estaba lleno de una oscuridad sobrenatural y en el momento en que surgió del otro lado del velo, instintivamente se dejó caer de manos y rodillas para tratar de recuperar su equilibrio.

Buscó en todas direcciones y no sentía nada más que aire y frío suelo de piedra. Después de unos momentos de atención auditiva, le pareció oír un ruido de pasos que se subían, más y más rápido, pero se dio cuenta de que era sólo el tamborileo de su propio latido del corazón. Sintió miedo pero ella sabía qué debía esperar más o menos, así que se calmó y comenzó a andar a tientas hacia adelante, muy desconfiada, después de todo esto podría ser peor, no había leído en ningún lado que no lo fuera Y así arrastrándose en línea recta, Marian gritó _"Sirius!… ¡Sirius Black!"_

Si ella había pensado que el silencio era terrible, no podía compararse con lo que sucedió después. De repente, el aire a su alrededor parecía llenarse de voces fuertes, voces sobre-naturales que la llamaban en varios idiomas. Marian pronto se dio cuenta de que eran los espíritus que no podían verla, pero sabía que podían sentirla, de repente le dieron un fuerte tirón del cabello _"¡Sirius!...¡Contéstame, maldita sea!"_ -gritaba ella.

Y de pronto sucedió algo que fue aún más aterrador de hecho.

_"¡Aquí estoy!..." "¡No, yo estoy aquí!..." "¡Ven a buscarme!..." "¡Ayúdame!..." "¡Por aquí!..."_ voces llamándola por todas partes, algunos sonaban muy lejanas. Pero la parte más aterradora fue que todas parecían misteriosamente como la de Sirius Black. Centrándose en una voz delante de ella, que continuamente la llamaba _"…¡Ayúdame! ¡Ven por mí, sácame de aquí!..."_ se arrastró hacia adelante, como si estuviera gateando a través de la melaza. Le llevó un tremendo esfuerzo seguir adelante y no era sólo porque Marian no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, sino que se sentía frágil a cada minuto. Después de arrastrarse durante bastante tiempo, finalmente llegó a una pared y luego la voz que había estado siguiendo cambió repentinamente. Ahora no sonaba como Sirius, tenía un acento de los bajos fondos y con una malicia inconfundible _"…Tienes mucho tiempo para encontrarlo…. ¡Todo el tiempo del mundo!"_

La preocupación de Marian estaba creciendo, se había desviado de su curso tan fácilmente y estaba bastante segura que de dondequiera que estaba había terminado en ninguna parte cerca de Sirius. Le preocupaba que muchas de las voces fueran en inglés. Quizás en algún momento, en su ignorancia, el Ministerio había usado el velo para administrar la pena de muerte a los delincuentes. Además, unas manos invisibles se aferraron a ella, tirándole del cabello, de los brazos y los pies, disminuyendo su paso, haciéndole zancadilla. Marian tuvo que arrastrarse con una mano cuidando el bolsillo que contenía el traslador. No podía correr el riesgo de que uno de ellos lo pescara y esto hizo que fuera mucho más lenta.

Se sentía un poco mejor ahora que había encontrado por fin una pared, y decidió sentir su camino a lo largo de ella, al menos era una especie de guía. Marian pensó que Sirius estaba probablemente apoyado contra esa pared en algún lugar demasiado débil para responder y decidió simplemente a tientas a lo largo de ella hasta que tocó algo. Después de todo, ella no sentía a los fantasmas, a menos que se acercaran a ella. Pero Marian tenía un pensamiento muy desagradable. Se le ocurrió que tal vez podría tropezar con los cadáveres pertenecientes a los fantasmas. Después de todo, esta gente había venido a morirse y a pudrirse, No había ningún lugar adonde ir y por eso se habían quedado aquí -en cuerpo y espíritu -

Marian pensó sin duda que no había fosas al lado de la pared, así que se decidió a ponerse de pie, pero fue una desagradable sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía fuerzas. Sus brazos estaban temblando por el esfuerzo. Su cuerpo se sacudió con tanta fuerza que apenas podía sostenerse. Los fantasmas se agolpeaban a su alrededor y ella ya no podía oír nada tras esos clamores horribles. _"Sirius…"_ gritó inútilmente una y otra vez en la oscuridad, hasta que su lengua se sentía extrañamente pesada e inútil, su voz se apagaba apenas en un susurro.

Ella no sabe cómo ocurrió, pero de repente se encontró demasiada agotada para pensar y se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Marian llegó arrastrándose lejos de esas manos frías que se agolpaban en su rostro, su brazo parecía no querer obedecer, se sentían como si estuvieran hechas de plomo inflamado y torpe. Y de repente un fantasma era más insistente que el resto, su nariz fría se mantenía hurgando en su mejilla. Quería darle una bofetada, pero sólo logró lanzar su brazo hacia un lado, donde tocó una pata delantera cálida y peluda. Y de pronto, las esperanzas se encendieron en su interior, dándole un momento de claridad y envolvió su mano alrededor de esa pierna y con la otra mano en el bolsillo, activando el traslador.

-Aparte de Marian que pertenece a **d1x1lady**, ¡gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia!, todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a **J.k Rowlings**.

-Gracias por leerme, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.


	12. Capitulo12: Recargándose en Hogwarts

Capítulo 12: Recargando en Hogwarts

Marian parpadeó al verse tirada en la hierba caliente de esa noche fría de Abril, la brisa le soplaba su pelo y a la cara y vio las luces del pueblo parpadeando por la ladera. Pero se encontró que había algo mal en ella, apenas podía moverse, se sentía completamente agotada y sin fuerzas y se preguntó vagamente, si así era como los viejos se sentían antes de desvanecerse en su sueño. Escuchó voces a su alrededor, parecían amistosas y familiares, no sonaban como aquellos ecos de voces frías de su pesadilla. _"¡Alguien pónganla en una camilla!….¡Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo!..."_ gritó una mujer _ "-¡Es Tonks!-"_ pensó.

De repente, sintió varios pares de manos en ella y trató de deshacerse de ellos, el horror de ser manoseada al igual que en aquel lugar, sólo agravaba su experiencia reciente, susurraba sin aliento _"¡No… No hospital...Enviar…..casa!."_

_"¡Eso es ridículo!"_, proclamó una voz masculina autoritaria, _"¡Estas demasiado débil!... ¡Tienes que ir a San Mungo!"_

_"¡No!"_ Exclamó alterada entre dientes, drenándose por completo en el proceso _"…Sé…que estoy mal…. ¡ESPEREN!…. Necesito… descanso….Magia y fuerza…volverá…pocos días… Mi decisión es definitiva…. ¡Dejen de tocarme!"_

_"Sólo ignórenla,…"_ dijo otra voz, _"Está tan débil que no está pensando con claridad. ¡Ella no sabe lo que es mejor!"_

_"¡No!"_ Marian susurró con los labios agrietados, más y más histéricos y cansados _"¡No… San Mungo!. ... ¡no volver….!"_

Snape de repente se apareció en medio de ellos, tenía su máscara de Mortífago en una mano y cuando vio la escena en frente de él, parecía terrible en su ira, barriéndose a través de las filas como sembrando destrucción, había algo salvaje en él y sus ojos tenían un brillo depredador, Marian notó unas líneas en su rostro que nunca había visto antes y sintió preocupación por él cosquilleando debajo de su piel.

_"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_ -preguntó con frialdad.

Uno de los aurores de la Orden dio un paso adelante, cuando nadie más parecía dispuesto a llamar la atención de Snape y respondió_ "La Srta. Oliver ha rescatado a Black del velo, fue tras él y ha agotado toda su energía,…mágica y física, en cambio Black está mucho mejor que ella, llegó aquí en su forma de animago y está demasiado débil para transformarse de nuevo por los momento, la Srta. Oliver no puede moverse, pero ella no quiere que la envíen a San Mungo, dice que quiere ir casa y que ya sabía lo que pasaría, cuando fue a través del velo y que sólo necesita unos días de descanso para recuperar fuerzas. Pero creo que los fantasmas detrás del velo podrían haberla herido….Ella necesita ser revisada, porque tiene algunos moretones en los brazos y al parecer le molesta cuando alguno de nosotros la toca"._

_"¡Entonces no la toques!"_ le gritó Snape y luego añadió _"¿Ninguno de ustedes convocaron al Profesor Dumbledore?"_

El grupo arremolinado a su alrededor lucian avergonzados, Severus inmediatamente se volvió y lanzó su Patronus. Unos momentos más tarde, Dumbledore se apareció al comienzo del sendero a corta distancia _"Gracias, mi querido muchacho, pero ya estaba de camino…" _le dijo a Snape, los dos susurraron por un momento y luego Dumbledore lucía satisfecho.

_"Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué debemos hacer con ella?"_ el Auror preguntó con desesperación.

_"Está bien, John….Puedes dejarla aquí, Veremos que ella sea cuidada, Si no quiere ir al hospital, entonces se quedará aquí en Hogwarts."_ dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

De camino hacia el castillo en la camilla, Severus caminó junto a ella, guiándola con cuidado, pero él no la miraba, aunque ella lo miraba todo el tiempo a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

_"Profesor Dumbledore,…"_ susurró.

_"Dime querida, Has sido muy valiente hoy. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" _-le preguntó amablemente.

_"Manténgalos….alejados de mí..."_ dijo y los nudillos de Snape palidecieron al lado de la camilla.

_"Muy bien, Nadie te va a tocar a menos que usted lo desee, cuando estés lo suficientemente fuerte, puedes cambiarte a algo más cómodo. Pero alguien tendrá que revisarte esos cortes en los brazos y las mejillas, ¿Permitirías que Severus te ayude? "_ le preguntó amablemente.

Los ojos de Snape se posaron en su rostro momentáneamente y murmuró "…Severus... sí."

Un leve temblor de emoción pasó a través de él, a pesar de sí mismo, pero Marian se lo perdió, ya que acababa de caer en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, los agudos ojos de Dumbledore lo vieron todo y le dijo en voz baja _"¿Te molestaría velar por ella?...y así te aseguras de que recupere su fuerza como es debido."_

Snape sacudió la cabeza y luego de repente se acordó de algo y siseó furiosamente _"¡Sr. Director, me parece bastante sospechoso que me mandaran a hacer pociones, mientras se estaba tomando esta decisión! …Y luego se me presentó el hecho de que tuve que ir de camino a reunirme con el Señor Oscuro, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para mí de protegerla... ¡He estado retorciéndome de terror y angustia todo el día!... ¿Cómo pudiste enviarla a través del velo?... ¿Por qué ella?, ¡De todas las personas!... ¡Ella es una investigadora, no una combatiente!... ¡Es por eso que no le permití ser convocada a la batalla de hoy! "_

_"Mi querido muchacho,…debes de recordar que tienes responsabilidades y nadie más que tú, está calificado para llevarlas acabo y eso debe ser tu prioridad." _ Severus resopló con impaciencia e ironía y Dumbledore continuó suavemente _"Cuando hice mi decisión, ni siquiera entraba en mi cabeza que tanto la afectaría a ella, nunca te envié a hacer esas pociones para los estudiantes heridos, con el objeto de conseguir que te mantuvieras fuera de su camino…No soñaba siquiera de que Sirius podría estar aún vivo, pero Marian planteó el caso convincentemente, fue la única que conocía la función real del velo e ideó un plan para eludirlos…Además, ella es una mujer difícil de rechazar…. Remus quiso ocupar su lugar, pero ella se mantuvo firme." _contestó Dumbledore conciliatoriamente.

"… _¡Y Black! Vino saltando a través del Velo como un ágil demonio del infierno…Para mañana, estará de vuelta a la normalidad, pero Marian... ¡aún está en el umbral de la muerte, su energía mágica es tan baja que ni siquiera se puede detectar!... Nunca he visto a ningún mago sobrevivir a un estado como este..."_, Severus espetó furiosamente y añadió al último momento _"…como si Black no tuviera bastante maldad en su cuenta ya…y sin embargo ¡sigue inventando sin descanso nuevas razones para yo seguir odiándolo!. "_

_"¡Oh Severus! …No creo que ninguno de nosotros va a salir muy bien si empezamos a llevar un libro contable de nuestros pecados…"_ le criticó Dumbledore, sacudiendo así las preocupaciones a Severus. A menudo eran así entre ellos dos, Dumbledore valoraba a Severus por su esfuerzo, por su contribución a la guerra, pero tenía poca paciencia con él. Severus sentía esto y aunque respetaba mucho Dumbledore, siempre se sintió un poco incómodo en su presencia.

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente mientras se encontraban en la enfermería _"¡Poppy!"_ Dumbledore la llamó.

_"Ya voy, Albus… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ... ¡Oh!"_ exclamó la dama de cabellos blancos cuando vio a Marian acostada en la camilla.

_"¿Tienes alguna habitación privada disponible?"_ Preguntó.

_"¿Por qué?, Oh, sí... A pesar de que he estado bastante ocupada, con todos los estudiantes heridos del Departamento de Misterios…Todos están en condiciones estables, algunos de ellos se veían sumamente terrible cuando fueron traídos… ¿Qué está mal con esta chica?..¿Es la chica rompe-maldiciones, no? "_ Poppy preguntó, mirando la cara de Marian con sus viejos ojos sabios.

_"Así es…Le ha sido drenado su energía mágica y física, por una magia muy antigua, muy peligrosa. Debe recuperar su fuerza por su propia cuenta en un par de días, pero me atrevo a decir que un poco de la solución de Fortalecimiento no estaría demás... Ah y otra cosa Poppy, tuvo una experiencia bastante traumática en ese lugar oscuro con fantasmas que la arañaron y la golpearon, le agarrando la cara y el pelo, así que ella no quiere que la toquen, Tú no puedes tratarla basta con que la veas de vez en cuando y lances un hechizos para vaciar su vejiga y para colocar los alimentos y los líquidos en su estómago " le_ ordenó Dumbledore.

_"Pero ¿Cómo le cambio sus vendajes y curo sus heridas?"_ Poppy preguntó escandalizada y agregó _"Además, ella está durmiendo,… probablemente nunca lo sabrá..."_

_"Así es…Estoy seguro de que nunca sabrá lo que le ocurrió cuando se despierte y se encuentra con ropa diferente…"_ dijo Snape con sarcasmo y continuó en un tono de firme _"Nosotros le respetaremos sus deseos."_

_"Ella ha dado permiso para que el profesor Snape trate sus lesiones" _ dijo Dumbledore, en un tono de disculpa.

_"¿Él? … ¡Pero yo soy la medibruja aquí!"_ -exclamó con indignación.

_"Sí, usted lo es... Y una muy buena, por cierto ...pero esta chica ha hecho algo muy valiente en el día de hoy y justo quiero mantener su fe, ella confía en el profesor Snape, pero para ella, tu eres una desconocida" _le tranquilizó.

Y antes de que Madame Pomfrey pudiera objetar más, se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta y con un último guiño en su dirección, él también se fue.

Cuando Marian volvió en sí, vio como el sol de la tarde se filtraba por los cristales de las ventanas, MissBear se subió a su pecho y la miró con seriedad a la cara, lamiendo cariñosamente la nariz de Marian, le sonrió al cachorro con desconcierto, finalmente logró centrarse en lo que la había despertado. Eran dos hombres, argumentando en voz baja.

_"¡Severus, dale suficiente tiempo, para que sane por su cuenta! No hay ninguna necesidad de medidas tan drásticas..." _ Dumbledore miraba con desaprobación hacia donde ella yacía con los ojos cerrados.

_"¡Tú no sabes eso!...Ella ha estado allí tendida inconsciente durante días, mientras que Black se levantó al día siguiente" _argumentó Snape con vehemencia.

_"Sí, pero los dos sabemos que Sirius es un animago y que no iba a ser tan susceptible a ese tipo de magia, como hemos visto de él ¿Cuánto fue capaz de resistir a los dementores durante doce años y aún así mantener su cordura?"_ Snape miró como si quisiera disputar lo último de ese comentario, pero Dumbledore continuó, _"En cualquier caso, tendrías que consultarme... Ella está convaleciente en Hogwarts y por lo tanto, a última instancia, es mi responsabilidad"._

_"Los dos sabemos que no te pude consultar…¡Nunca habrías estado de acuerdo!"_ Snape respondió, completamente arrepentido.

_"Severus, vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas para los días venideros…Tu vida no es tuya para hacer con ella lo que quieras…fuiste muy tonto al transferir parte de tu propio poder….Deberías saber que iba a ser alertado de inmediato si un hechizo muy poderoso y peligroso fuese lanzado dentro de las instalaciones…Además fue magia oscura, pensé que tus días de escarceos dentro de las Artes Oscuras habían terminado" _le amonestó Dumbledore con firmeza.

_"Usted y yo sabemos muy bien que la distinción entre un hechizo normal y un hechizo 'oscuro' es completamente arbitraria. Por lo general, depende de la intención del que lo conjura y puedo asegurarle que mis motivos eran totalmente altruistas... ¡Y usted no necesita mencionarme que mi vida no me pertenece!... confíe en mí cuando le digo que estoy dolorosamente consciente de ese hecho, durante estos últimos quince años…Desde que entré a su servicio, siempre he hecho tu voluntad, sin importar las consecuencias,…que a menudo han sido muy desagradable. …Así que no debe preocuparle si de vez en cuando, me comporto como si tuviera un alma y una voluntad propia, mi decisión de darle un poco de mi propia energía mágica, fue un acto perfectamente legítimo,…siempre he tenido un excedente de poder más que la mayoría, por lo tanto apenas pude sentir los efectos del hechizo _" le replicó Snape desafiante.

_"¿Qué quieres decir con 'sentir'?... ¿El hechizo no ha terminado?" _Dumbledore preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

_"¿Por quién me toma, Sr. Director? ¡Soy un Slytherin!...El sacrificio es un acto puramente Gryffindor...puede que haga el papel de su marioneta, pero nunca lo he sido de un tonto" _replicó Severus.

_"Discúlpame por lo de tu posición Severus, pero debes saber que tus propias elecciones son responsables de donde estás... Pero lo hecho, hecho está, así que supongo que no hay ningún punto que argumentar sobre ella. Además, La Srta. Oliver está despierta y no cabe duda de que la estamos molestando " _dijo Dumbledore y la cabeza de Snape giró bruscamente, fue tan rápido que se preguntó si sintió el latigazo. Él la miró a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, pero luego parecía estar mirando por encima de ella, evaluándola.

_"Severus, te veré mañana….Descansa un poco esta noche, No puedes continuar así,…estás definitivamente de mal humor" _ dijo Dumbledore y favoreció a Marian con una sonrisa antes de que saliera de la habitación en silencio.

Sus delicadas y translúcidas párpados revoleteaban y Marian luchaba para mantenerlos abiertos. _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_ -preguntó en voz baja y un millón de expresiones se dibujaron en el rostro de Severus, antes de apoderarse de una silla y sentarse al lado de su cama, se veía muy tenso.

_"¿Acaso todos los estadounidenses son así de arrogantes?, ¿o es que tu eres clase aparte?"_ -preguntó con enojo y cierta tristeza.

_"Bueno, no sé…He oído que los neoyorquinos son peores de lo que somos en el Sur, pero supongo que se podría hacer una encuesta... ¡No te enfades conmigo, Severus!"_ murmuró ella, por su broma tonta.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y por un momento pareció como si quisiera zarandearla. Pero después de un momento, él mostró una cara con una expresión en blanco y dijo con voz apagada _"Siéntate…Tengo algunas pociones para que los tomes, la solución de fortalecimiento, la de nutrición y algo para proteger tu sistema inmune, mientras que sigas estando débil. "_

_"Vas a tener que ayudarme a incorporarme, no creo que pueda hacerlo"_ dijo en voz baja, mirando a lo lejos con vergüenza.

Él no respondió, pero con cuidado, levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo para ponerla en posición sentada y se deslizó detrás de ella, sosteniéndola con su pecho. Marian se sentía exquisitamente languidecida y se apoyó en él por completo, con su cabeza caída hacia atrás contra el hueco de su cuello. Sentía que nunca había conocido el verdadero calor antes de ese momento, ese delicioso calor de su pecho y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella y consolándola como ninguna otra cosa pudiera ser. Él le aseguró con un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura apretándola suavemente y con la otra, le levantó con cuidado la primera poción a su boca. Marian se sentía inusualmente lánguida y desprotegida y cayó vencida por completo ante la sensación de sentirlo a él. Si sus palabras le habían dicho que él estaba enojado, su cuerpo entregaba un mensaje totalmente muy diferente. Se apretó más contra él íntimamente, cubriendo con su propio brazo por encima de la de él en su cintura y comenzó a acariciarlo distraídamente en el interior de su muñeca.

Severus se quedó inmóvil, ella pensó que llegó a sentir que sus latidos del corazón se disparaban a un nivel superior, estaba segura de que su mano le temblaba mientras sostenía el segundo frasco a sus labios y tenía las esperanzas de que fuera porque ella lo estaba afectando de alguna manera, más que si fuera por el hechizo que había oído hablar de Dumbledore. O Tal vez Severus había malgastado demasiado de su propia energía, levantó su otra mano y la envolvió alrededor de éste, en un gesto cariñoso.

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y Marian se encontró mirando el rostro de un sorprendido Sirius Black.

_"Hola, Me alegro de verte"_ dijo con una sonrisa y sintió el brazo de Severus apretarse alrededor de ella en respuesta a sus palabras.

_"He venido aquí para darte las gracias, pero es obvio que estoy interrumpiendo algo" _ dijo en un tono duro, él no la miraba mientras hablaba, en su lugar miraba a Snape con sus ojos lleno de puro odio.

_"Severus es el que me da las pociones….recién he despertado"_ le dijo.

_"Puedo ver…que no perdió el tiempo, entonces" _ gruñó Sirius.

_"Mira, no sé cuál es tu problema,…pero no me siento al cien por ciento y mi cabeza aún sigue estando aturdido, así que estaría muy agradecida si pudiéramos mantener este ambiente" _ dijo ella, forzando las palabras a salir a través de sus labios, que aún parecían reacios a responder a sus órdenes, aunque Marian se sentía mejor a cada momento. La languidez que había sentido por primera vez cuando ella se apoyó contra Severus se estaba disipando y ella comenzó a sentir como una agitación en la sangre. Podía sentir ese canto mágico a través de sus venas y se preguntó cuándo antes se había sentido con tal potencial, con tanto poder.

_"Bueno, voy a salir y luego los dos pueden volver a estar tan 'amistosos' como quieran"_, contestó Sirius acaloradamente, pero luego miró inmediatamente apenado y le dijo _"¡Marian, lo siento mucho!…No sé qué me está pasado. ...Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, Dumbledore me dijo que te habías despertado, así que pensé en venir por aquí, no sé cómo te las arreglaste para rescatarme de aquel... infierno, pero fue lo más valiente y desinteresado que alguien haya hecho por mí... Pero ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, cuando te sientas mejor y tu juicio no se vea afectada…" _Este último se la dirigió a Snape, quien palideció de furia ante su insinuación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, hubo un momento de silencio y ella pudo sentir que Severus estaba más rígido de lo que estaba antes. Comenzó a separarse de ella, aunque por un momento involuntariamente la apretó contra sí, pero luego se deslizó detrás de ella, bajando suavemente su cabeza hacia las almohadas_. "Deberías descansar",_ dijo él bruscamente.

_"Odias que lo salvara, ¿no?.."_ Marian le preguntó por fin, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Él respondió rotundamente _"Si me preguntas, si creo que fue un buen negocio el arriesgar tu vida por él,…entonces mi respuesta es no."_

_"Severus,…no puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí tan bien…Me siento tan relajada... tan poderosa…_" murmuró ella, estirándose como una gata en su cama. Él la miró sin inmutarse y luego se ocupó de recoger los frascos de pociones vacíos.

_"Eso es muy interesante" _murmuró, pero luego pareció tambalearse y añadió en tono indiferente _"La solución de Fortalecimiento debe haber alcanzado tu torrente sanguíneo."_

Había algo extraño en la forma en que se comportaba, pero Marian no podía poner su dedo en la llaga. _"No"_ dijo lentamente_ "Ese sentimiento comenzó antes de tomar las pociones."_

De repente, un frasco se le resbaló de la mano de Severus y se hizo añicos en el suelo,…_él nunca fue torpe, nunca_… y eso alarmó a Marian, verle arrastrándose sobre sus miembros, cuando él era normalmente tan ágil.

De repente, Marian juntó las piezas y exclamó _"De hecho, me desperté sintiéndome de esa manera y sólo que cada vez es más fuerte... ¡Severus debes cancelar el hechizo!... ¡ahora! ¡Te estás poniendo débil!"_

_"Dentro de poco… ¡Todavía no!... Es interesante que reportes una sensación placentera de esa transferencia….Normalmente, sólo te sentirías cada vez más fuerte, pero la experiencia ciertamente no sería agradable….Tenemos que ser extraordinariamente compatibles con nuestra magia, a eso me refiero…"_ respondió Severus clínicamente.

_"¡Por favor! , ¡Basta!...Pon fin al hechizo, sé cuál es y nadie más que quien lo conjura lo puede deshacer….¡Si te vuelves demasiado débil, no podrás detenerlo!... ¡Y ya estás notablemente más inestable de lo que estabas hace unos minutos... Severus, cancélala! …¡Me niego absorberlo de ti por más tiempo!." _Marian exclamó con horror en un tono de súplica.

_"Marian..."_ trató de aplacarla.

_"¡Basta! ¡Me estás asustando!"_ y de repente, Marian una mujer que por lo general sólo lloró un par de veces en una década, estaba sollozando con angustia y tratando de trepar fuera de la cama para aferrarse a él.

Acongojado, Severus gritó _"¡Finite Incantantem! ... Marian ¡no!..¡No llores, por favor!... Mira, nunca hubo peligro, estás exagerando"._

Las lágrimas continuaban su fuga de la comisura de sus ojos, Marian le miró fríamente que hasta incluso el espía veterano parecía un poco nervioso, ella luego le preguntó con sarcasmo _"¿Y cómo reaccionarías TÚ, si la situación fuera al revés?"_

_"Es un punto discutible",_ eludió Severus_, "porque yo nunca sería tan tonto como para drenar mi fuerza vital, en un esfuerzo por rescatar a ese pulgoso de Black!"_

_"Así es",_ respondió ella con sorna, _"porque nunca has sido conocido por arriesgar tu vida para salvar a la gente que no te gusta 'como a Harry Potter'... y nunca se te ocurrió 'drenarte tu mismo tu fuerza vital' como lo hiciste por mí….Ahora mismo, ¿Sabes qué, Severus? Sé cuál es el hechizo que usaste. ¿Y si lo invierto? …"_

_"Deja de ser tan dramática" _dijo con desdén.

_"Muy bien"_ y Marian lo miró curiosamente durante unos segundos y empezó a ponerse nervioso _"Ahora que te estás alimentando de mi energía, Severus…. ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

Marian no se preparó para su reacción, Él perdió su fachada fría y clínica en un instante y se lanzó a través del cuarto hacia ella, con una mirada aterradora, Él la agarró por los hombros, con el pánico visible en cada línea de su cara y le gritó _"¡Marian, reviértelo ahora!... ¡Te vas a matar, niña idiota!"_

_"¡Severus, espera! Realmente no lo hice",_ exclamó Marian, al darse cuenta de que había llegado sobre su cabeza, para añadir era demasiado terco _"¡Creo que ya entendiste mi punto!" _le replicó

Él le dio una última sacudida y la empujó hacia la cama, donde ella se apoyó en un brazo y miró con ojos muy abiertos mientras prácticamente se cayó en la silla junto a su cama. Habló con una voz extrañamente calma _"No puedo creer que me asustaras con eso para hacer tu punto….Tú ganas -por supuesto que estaba molesto- Te prohíbo lanzar este hechizo o alguna como este, bajo ninguna circunstancia, nunca lo hagas"_

_"Pero no estoy seguro de lo que quieras de mí…Si estás esperando de que me disculpe por utilizarla para revivirte,… entonces me temo de que te quedarás decepcionada¡...Lo haría una y otra vez y cien veces más ¡y si te di el derecho de estar enojado conmigo, es porque eres tú quien causó toda esta situación, por arriesgar tu vida por rescatar a ese cretino sin valor! "_ terminó con vehemencia, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que le habían crecido como cera pálida en los minutos anteriores.

De repente, Marian se echó a reír, pero era una especie de amarga e irónica carcajada_. "¡Quien nos escuchara!"_ ella exclamó _"Ninguno de nosotros podía haber reaccionado de distinta forma de cómo lo hicimos y aún así seguir siendo lo que somos y sin embargo, estamos furiosos el uno con el otro por actuar completamente fuera de sí…No quiero pelear contigo….y no creo que ninguno de los dos estemos a la altura en este momento... Gracias, Por cuidar de mí... por la Multijugos... y el hechizo, Aunque todavía desearía que no lo hubieras hecho…Nunca he estado tan aterrorizada y nunca seré capaz de dejar de pensar de nuevo en este evento sin temor, fue algo muy peligroso para ti. "_

_"No es peligroso...fue un riesgo calculado y completamente diferente a lo que hiciste por Black, por cierto"_ murmuró Severus, todavía sacudido y reacio a abandonar el tema.

_"Eso fue un riesgo calculado, también, sabía lo que podría pasar tras el velo, pero tenía un traslador por si acaso" _ respondió ella, acostada de lado, con su mejilla apoyada en su mano y aunque no estaba consciente de esto, estaba mostrando su curvilíneo cuerpo por completo a Severus.

Él se burló de ella, _"No puede haber comparación entre nuestras acciones. No estoy tan desinformado como aparentemente piensas. Cuando se pasa a través de ese arco, tú y yo sabemos que tu Traslador sólo tenía una probabilidad de un cincuenta por ciento de funcionar, es pura suerte de que estés aquí con vida en este momento, si no fuera por algo que no tuviste en cuenta, ¡el hecho de que Black es un animago y con un agudo sentido del olfato, habrías muerto allí! "_

_"No, yo no haría eso, hubiera utilizado el traslador!"_ respondió con vehemencia.

_"No creo que lo harías",_ dijo con una voz tranquila y seria, _"Hubieras esperado hasta el último momento y entonces probablemente habría sido demasiado tarde para que alcanzaras el traslador. Esa es la manera con que esos hechizos drenan la magia, comienzas perdiendo energía mucho más rápidamente hacia el final de lo que lo hizo la primera vez que se ven afectados, habrías perdido el uso de tus extremidades en unos momentos más y entonces serías una adición permanente para aquel mundo fantasmal ... Creo que reconoces que estoy diciendo la verdad. Por eso estabas tan asustada ante la idea de que me volviera demasiado débil para cancelar el hechizo de transferencia, porque sabes lo que puede ocurrir tan rápidamente que no hace falta darse cuenta, de que ya no eres capaz de lanzar un hechizo o…de llegar al bolsillo. "_

_"Severus, por favor"_ -susurró convulsivamente y necesitando consuelo, extendió su mano y agarró la de él, tirando de ella hacia la cama con ella. Este no se resistió, entregando su mano hacia ella con la gracia de un león presentando su pata aterciopelada. Ella le acarició la mano y la muñeca suavemente, con amor. Ambos parecían relajarse y después de unos momentos, Marian le preguntó al azar _"¿Fuiste tú el que trajo a MissBear?"_

_"Sí"_ dijo secamente y por un momento parecía casi avergonzado.

_"Eres muy bueno conmigo…No lo merezco" _dijo, mirando cuidadosamente su mano mientras acariciaba suavemente su palma.

Él la miró, se sacudió y le dijo _"En realidad, yo quería decírtelo antes... Después de la batalla en el Ministerio, fui llamado por el Señor Oscuro. Estaba... muy enojado, me preguntó cómo habían llegado justo a tiempo la Orden del Fénix y decidió darme el Veritaserum para cuestionarme"._

Marian se sentó con ansiedad, tirando de su mano en su regazo protector, _"¿Y qué pasó?"_ -le preguntó.

_"Todo funcionó exactamente como pasó durante nuestras pruebas. Aunque el Señor Oscuro no es tonto…Creo que sospecha que hay cosas que no le estoy diciendo….Y ha nombrado a Colagusano a ser mi invitado una vez que deje Hogwarts por el verano" _dijo Snape con disgusto _" Colagusano "_con la misma inflexión amarga que utilizaba al decir '_Black'_.

_"¿Quién es ese?"_ Marian preguntó con inquietud.

_"Oh, olvidé de que no era su nombre real, Él ha sido una rata durante tanto tiempo, puedes haber oído hablar de él como Peter Pettigrew " _se burló.

_"¿El traidor?" _ Marian le preguntó con rabia mezclada con horror.

Snape asintió con los ojos cerrados _"Él ha sido enviado a 'ayudarme', pero es insultantemente obvio que ha sido enviado para mantener un ojo en mí."_

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miraba con ojos entornados, hasta que él finalmente encontró la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, se volvió hacia ella y le dijo _"¿Quieres algo más?"_

Marian no sabía lo que la llevó a decir esto, pero sus inhibiciones parecían haberse desaparecido junto con su energía mágica _"…Un beso de buenas noches…"_, respondió ella con ligereza, e inmediatamente su cabeza giró y le lanzó una mirada acusadora _"...¡Sólo estaba bromeando!_" se corrigió tardíamente.

_"No me gusta ser burlado" _dijo con frialdad.

_"No lo estaba y lo sabes…Estoy solo un poco... fuera de mí hoy, pero ya estaba pensando en volver a casa….Estoy perfectamente bien ahora"_ dijo ella, dándose la vuelta para ocultar su cara ruborizada.

_"Preferiría que te quedaras hasta mañana, sólo para asegurarme"_ dijo con firmeza.

_"Como quieras"_ murmuró Marian.

_"¿Puedes poner a la perrita en la cama? parece haberse escapado..." _dijo Marian, entrecerrando los ojos a la espera de otra siesta y sintió a MissBear revolverse a su lado, dando vueltas y más vueltas, como haciendo un nido sobre las sabanas.

_"Oh, por cierto..."_ dijo Severus, deteniéndose en la puerta _"...lance un hechizo en tu mascota para inhibir sus funciones excretoras...Es posible que desees quitarlo después de salir mañana. Me han dicho que puede ser bastante perjudicial si se deja durante un prolongado __período _de tiempo"

Y entonces oyó cerrarse la puerta con un chasquido apenas audible y el más exasperante y embriagador hombre que jamás había conocido estaba del otro lado, moviéndose más lejos de ella a cada paso.

_o_

-Aparte de Marian quien pertenece a **d1x1lady **¡gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia!, todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a **J.k Rowlings**.

-Gracias a Alexza Snape y a Dulceysnape quienes disfrutan de la historia como yo tambien lo hice.


	13. Capitulo 13: Lo que vió Marian

Capítulo 13: Lo que vió Marian

Después de esa noche, Marian recuperó rápidamente su fuerza y al día siguiente, fue capaz de levantarse fácilmente por su cuenta, bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Se preguntó quién había escogido la túnica de color verde satinado e hizo el largo viaje hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, la puerta se abrió para revelar al venerable director hablando con Harry Potter, cuyo rostro se transfiguró de la felicidad.

Antes de que incluso entrara en la habitación, Harry lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella, dándole las gracias y con una gran alegría, por el rescate de su padrino _"¡Marian, adivina qué!"_ Exclamó, mientras Dumbledore los miraba con indulgencia.

_"¿Qué?"_ preguntó sonriendo.

_"¡El Ministro ha perdonado a Sirius! Fudge se dio cuenta de que está a punto de perder su cargo y desde que se enteró de que Sirius estaba luchando contra Voldemort, ha decidido que admitir un error más difícilmente haría que su caída desde cualquier oficina fuera más humillante de lo que ya lo es…. ¿No es eso maravilloso?, ¡Ahora Sirius finalmente puede salir de la casa y ser útil de nuevo y Snape no será capaz de mofarse de él sobre eso!…" _dijo Harry alegremente.

_"No importa,...difícilmente tendré escasez de municiones en cuanto a él se refiere."_ dijo una voz cortante desde la puerta detrás de ella.

_"¡Ah, Severus! Me alegro de que hayas venido."_ dijo Dumbledore alegremente _"Marian estaría muy decepcionada si no fueras capaz de decirle adiós, a uno que la ha ayudado tanto"._

Ella se volvió hacia él y en silencio se evaluaron el uno al otro, parecía tan impenetrable y sereno como siempre y le sonrió, Severus le arqueó una ceja ignorando a los demas en la oficina, entonces Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y miraron a otra dirección, repentinamente consciente de que habían hecho caso omiso de los demás durante su silenciosa conversación.

_"¡Profesor Dumbledore!, sólo quería darle las gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí y no enviarme a San Mungo….¡Los hospitales son tan horribles e invasivos!..."_ comentó.

_"No hay necesidad de dar explicaciones querida….Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, más bien fue un honor tenerte aquí, especialmente después de tu valiente acción en el Departamento de Misterios" _ respondió amablemente, pero se interrumpió cuando oyó a Severus suavemente exhalando en protesta.

_"¿No te parece que fue muy valiente lo de ella, entonces?" _preguntó Dumbledore falsamente.

_"Valiente, sin duda, Sólo que...algo tonto " _se burló Severus y a Harry se le enrojeció la cara, Marian estaba segura de que estaba a punto de decirle algo al Profesor Snape lo cual lo metería en problemas y Snape al parecer tenía la misma seguridad de eso, por como frunció los labios y miró a Harry como una serpiente mira contra un ratón.

Marian le interrumpió _"…. ¡Severus, ya hemos hablado de esto, por favor déjalo en paz!"_

Sus ojos se posaron sobre las de ella y se dio cuenta de que ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y su clara intención de interponerse entre él y su presa _"… ¡Está bien!"_ reconoció llanamente, después de un largo momento de vacilación Dumbledore y Harry lo miraron curiosamente.

_"Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi buen amiga Doo-loo-ress, mientras que todos estos ocurría? Podría haber jurado que escuché su pesada y terrible respiración en el ala del hospital" _comentó Marian con una sonrisa.

Snape y Harry soltaron un bufido de diversión y luego se dispararon entre sí con una mirada oscura, cada uno más enojado con el otro, por encontrar la misma cosa chistosa.

_"Harry puede acompañarla a la puerta y te contará todo….Es toda una historia, pueden ir juntos como un paseo por un hermoso día de primavera….Severus, por favor quédate, tengo algo que discutir contigo"_ dijo Dumbledore de forma tan amable que no tenía en lo absoluto carencia de autoridad.

_"¡Adiós! Gracias a los dos por todo" _Marian miró significativamente a Severus y los ojos de este brillaron por un momento, antes de que ella, Harry y una excitada MissBear se retiraran para comenzaron el largo viaje desde la torre del director hasta las puertas de la escuela.

Después de unos minutos en silencio de camino a las puertas de la entrada, Harry se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa y dijo _"No sé cómo hizo que Snape se retractara, normalmente e incluso, ni Dumbledore puede retenerlo una vez que se pone en marcha en torno a mí o de mi padrino. "_

_"Estoy tratando de que él trabaje en eso"_ contestó Marian con una sonrisa.

_"¡Buena suerte en eso!... ¿Aunque no sé por qué te molestas en él? Él es el ser más terrible, más cruel…."_

Marian le interrumpió en voz baja _"no estoy de acuerdo… Creo que es uno de los más finos hombres que he conocido…"_

Harry la miró fijamente durante un momento, aturdido por completo y le preguntó con curiosidad _"¿Has salido de un convento o algo así? ¿Es acaso uno de los primeros tipos con quien has hablado o qué?"_

Marian se echó a reír _"No y no…Me hubiera gustado que no tuviera algún rencor absurdo contra ti….No te culpo que no veas lo que quiero decir, pero las acciones hablan más que las palabras y yo creo que él ha salvado tu vida y la de tus amigos en un sin número de ocasiones… "_

_"Tal vez, pero no lo disfruté"_ murmuró Harry, después de un breve silencio preguntó _"¿Te importa si te pregunto algo personal?"_

_"Adelante, pero me reservo el derecho de optar por no contestar" _ respondió ella, liberando a MissBear y verla correr sobre sus pies a un lado del camino para hacer sus necesidades en el césped, Marian miró furtivamente hacia la ventana de Dumbledore y Harry sonrió.

_"¿Te gusta mi padrino?..."_ le preguntó.

_"¿Quién? ¿Sirius? No, no en lo absoluto"_ respondió ella.

_"¡Oh! ... eso es realmente extraño, todo el mundo dice lo contrario, que de otra manera nunca hubieras hecho lo que hiciste….Quiero decir ¿estás segura? Porque si no te gusta, entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?"_ La interrogó, con una expresión de desconcierto.

Marian esperaba que Severus no le diera credibilidad a este rumor, Incluso si ella no lo podía tener, no quería que esa fuera la razón de eso, porque_ Él_ pensaría erróneamente que _Ella_ estaba tras el hombre equivocado _"Me gustaría pensar que toda esta gente lo entendiera"_ dijo en voz baja y él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

_"Me agrada Sirius…"_ Marian continuó_ "Es que no importara quien fuera, no sería capaz de permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras se muere alguien de una horrible muerte -y no si yo sabía que podía hacer algo al respecto."_

Harry recuperó al cachorro y lo acarició un par de veces antes de entregárselo a Marian, se estrecharon las manos y se miraron a los ojos por última vez antes de que ella se desapareciera, ellos se entendían mejor ahora que antes y Harry decidió que ella le agradaba muchísimo, poseía aquel espíritu amoroso, fraternal y era buena de corazón.

La siguiente reunión de la Orden tuvo lugar varias semanas más tarde en Grimmauld Place y Marian había llegado temprano y escuchaba a Tonks, Remus y Sirius hablar de la batalla en el Ministerio.

_"Marian, ¡deberías haber estado allí!, Era como un espectáculo de luces Muggle….las luces de los hechizos rojos y verdes volaban por todas partes…. ¡Era increíble!"_ Tonks exclamó, usando sus manos para ilustrar su punto.

_"¿Hechizos verdes? ¿Te refieres a la maldición asesina? Parece extraño que hubiera tantos arrestos y no bajas" _comentó Marian.

_"Eso es correcto, Los mortífagos usaban la Maldición Asesina, pero nosotros usamos hechizos aturdidores, maldiciones... cosas no letales"_ Sirius se le salió de la boca.

Marian no comentó sobre esto, en lugar de eso preguntó en consternación _"¿No son estos los mismos mortífagos que fueron detenidos una o dos veces antes?"_

_"Así es…Luchamos con varios de ellos en la última guerra y pelearemos de nuevo pronto, ya que no les va a tomar mucho tiempo escapar de Azkaban, ahora que los Dementores están de lado de ya-sabes-quién "_ respondió.

_"No entiendo... Estamos en guerra, ellos disparan a matar, ustedes juegan con ellos, arrestándolos sólo para luchar otro día, las Filas del Señor Oscuro van en aumento, No pueden permitirse el lujo de seguir haciendo esto"_ Marian dijo decisivamente.

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden había llegado y varios estaban escuchando la conversación.

_"¿Qué sugieres?"_ Preguntó Remus, aunque ella sabía que él sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Remus era inteligente.

_"Sugiero una solución más permanente. No vamos a ganar la guerra, pero adelgazaremos sus filas un poco, es un buen lugar para comenzar, Están matando a nuestra gente y estamos jugando -'policías y ladrones' Muggle -…lo siento, era una referencia "_ afirmó Marian.

_"Tenemos que llevar a cabo esta guerra con honor, de lo contrario caeremos a su nivel" _respondió Remus suavemente, aunque Sirius y Tonks lo miraron como si no estuvieran de acuerdo.

_"No sé quién comenzó la estúpida mentira de que es algo deshonroso matar a tu enemigo ¡Pero es ridículo! Matar a alguien en combate no es lo mismo que asesinar ¡Remus!… están tratando de matarnos y a todas las personas que se preocupan por nosotros, esto no es forma de luchar contra una hidra, las cabezas se multiplican sin importar lo que hagamos, pero si no destruimos al menos algunos de ellos, vamos a estar abrumados y exhaustos " _ dijo con vehemencia.

_"Tal vez no nos viéramos desbordados si todos en la Orden nos molestáramos en presentarnos a luchar cuando tengamos una batalla"_ dijo uno de los espectadores con rencor, este era todo un caso, era bajito y con su cara roja, un hombrecito cuyos engreídos brazos eclipsaban sus piernas flacas.

"_¡Fuera de aquí Trotter!…. ¡Has oído hablar de cómo ella rescató a Sirius!"_ espetó Tonks.

_"El hecho de que ella está dispuesta a ir a tales extremos por su querido amante, no significa que esté allí para el resto de nosotros cuando sea necesario" _respondió el hombre y hubo varios murmullos de desaprobación por su comportamiento de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Marian vio a Severus parado cerca de Arthur Weasley y se notaba que había escuchado la conversación.

De repente, Sirius se levantó de un salto, derribando su silla _"… ¡Nunca digas una palabra contra ella mientras estés en mi casa!, ¡Tiene más coraje e inteligencia que tú y todos tus antepasados juntos!" _Le gritó y la habitación se quedó en silencio.

El hombre se erizó de furia y estaba a punto de hacer una réplica que probablemente habría acabado con él, sufriendo bajo los hechizos de Sirius y fue cuando Dumbledore abrió la sesión al fin, aliviada Marian le regaló a Sirius un gesto de reconocimiento y se acercó a la mesa larga para tomar su asiento.

Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar, pero Marian estaba aturdida mirando su mano derecha, muchas de las personas de alrededor de la mesa se quedaron sin aliento horrorizados viendo lo mismo. La mano de Dumbledore se veía chamuscada, como la mano de un cadáver a quien la carne le ha sido consumida por el fuego. Severus miró la reacción de Marian y notó el mismo horror reflejado en el rostro de los demás, Marian comprendió que estaba mirando a una víctima de una maldición fatal, aunque le impresionó la habilidad con que habían contenido la maldición en ese brazo.

Ella no creía haberlo podido hacerlo mejor, aunque romper- maldiciones era su medio de vida, miró a Snape, quien parecía imperturbable como siempre, hasta que le echó un vistazo más de cerca y se dio cuenta por las líneas de tensión reunidas recientemente en torno a sus ojos. Snape la miraba con atención y ella le devolvía la mirada, comprendió de repente y le dio una leve inclinación como forma de confirmación. Sí, había sido su magia la que había salvado a Dumbledore -por un tiempo- La barrera no se mantendría para siempre.

A medida que la reunión continuó, varias personas dieron sus informes y luego se abrió la mesa para la discusión de los comentarios y preguntas. Marian había recibido muchas sonrisas y movimientos de cabeza durante toda la reunión (con la excepción notable de Trotter, quien le dirigió su sucia mirada a veces) y la sensación de que los demás miembros al fin la habían aceptado. Ella siempre se había quedado en silencio durante las reuniones anteriores, aprendiendo de los demás y también porque era una recién llegada y extranjera. Pero tenía un montón de ideas y decidió que debía compartirlos mientras ellos todavía tenían su buena voluntad con ella, por entrar al velo después de lo de Sirius.

Así que cuando hubo una pausa en la conversación, Marian habló _"Es obvio que el Señor Oscuro (lo hacía por respeto a Snape, que siempre utilizaba ese título) está haciendo preparativos para la guerra, no hay razón por la que no debemos estar preparados…Sé que muchos de ustedes pensarán que esto es una tontería, pero no puedo dejar de notar en la velocidad de los hechizos que tienen menos sílabas contra sus objetivos, son más rápidos que los que tienen más, por ejemplo es más rápido de vencer al enemigo cuando usas 'stupefy' en vez de 'Petrificus Totalus"._

_"Señorita, no creo que necesito su consejo cuando se trata de duelos... No se ofenda, Pero ninguno de nosotros la ha visto pelear o ensuciarse las manos en lo absoluto, a excepción de la misión de rescate de hace un mes…"_ dijo irritado ojoloco.

_"El hecho de que ella no sea una combatiente, no significa que sus consejos no sean buenos"_ dijo Tonks desafiante y agregó "…_Adelante Marian."_

_"Gracias"_ dijo en voz baja y luego se volvió hacia los demás y dijo en un tono ansioso _"¿No entiendo por qué no podemos a matar a esos Mortífagos?"_

Dumbledore le respondió en tono cansado "Porque somos más nobles que ellos, nuestro objetivo es incapacitar a los enemigos, no matarlos, además porque somos una organización fuera de la ley y por lo tanto somos susceptible a las mismas sanciones de los Mortífagos, no hemos recibido mandato del Ministerio que nos dé carta blanca y la maldición asesina sigue siendo ilegal, además desde hace tiempo se piensa que la Maldición Asesina corrompe a la magia de uno. "

Marian vaciló antes de interrumpir a Dumbledore, sobre todo en su condición actual, pero ella podía ser tan implacable como Severus cuando se trataba de algo de la cual estaba fuertemente segura, así que respondió a su objeción _"Eso es sólo una teoría y muy repetida también, la mayoría de la gente con su magia corrompida son asesinos organizados al margen de la ley, su magia se contaminó al igual que sus almas, ellos usan la maldición asesina….Así es su magia y su alma contaminada porque son asesinos y malvados para empezar o ¿Por usar un hechizo en particular ?...yo no caigo en ese argumento, Pero está bien ... Si no desean utilizar el Avada, estoy totalmente de acuerdo…. Está claro que el Ministerio no será de gran ayuda en esta guerra, Pero no debemos dejar que nos impidan el tratar de luchar, hay otras maldiciones que son obscuras y por lo tanto legales -algunas que requieren muy poca energía y mucho menos magia que la maldición asesina-que pueden lograr el mismo objetivo, por ejemplo hay una maldición griega de dos sílabas que se dirige a una arteria determinada en el cerebro, causando un aneurisma fatal…. "_

De repente, un Auror de bigote erizado negro y con patillas de chuleta de cordero gritó _"Con toda tu astucia, hablar de Mortífagos no nos va a ayudar a ganar la guerra ¡No eres más que una mercenaria de todos modos! Si nuestro bando pierde, vas a seguir adelante… Pero esta es nuestra casa ¿Qué clase de sociedad creamos para nosotros mismos, si empezamos a matar también? Eso nunca fue el camino de un Auror. Si hacemos lo que usted sugiere, sólo tendremos que terminar arrestado por asesinato "_ habló ceremoniosamente por la habitación.

El debate estaba empezando a acalorarse y varias personas hicieron sonidos de acuerdo o de desacuerdo, Marian respondió a su argumento, afirmando _"Sé que los Aurores no matan a la gente -son agentes del orden- Tienen que detener a los malhechores para que puedan enfrentar un juicio… ¡Pero éstas no son redadas policiales de lo que estamos hablando!, ¡son batallas, es una guerra!…Sé que eres un Auror, pero también eres un miembro de la Orden del Fénix….¡No estamos luchando contra infractores de la ley, sino contra un ejército privado, comandada por el mago más malvado y poderoso que se ha presentado en nuestra vida, debemos pensar en ello….si lanzamos estos hechizos asesinos no verbales, no hay ninguna razón para que el enemigo los adquiera y comience a utilizarlos contra nosotros, nuestros hechizos llegaran más rápido a nuestros objetivos que la Maldición Asesina de seis sílabas menos que la que nuestros rivales utilizan "._

De repente Trotter se puso de pie y corrió al asiento de Marian y tirándole fuera de la silla por el brazo, exclamando violentamente _"Esta chica debe ser una Mortífago ya que ella llama a ya-sabes-quién 'El Señor Oscuro' y sus consejos son venenosas e inmorales" _ Marian se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y el dolor de cómo le tiró de la manga izquierda de su ventoso vestido de color verde espuma de mar y expuso su antebrazo ante el resto de la reunión. La piel era de un color blanco lechoso y nada parecía estropear su pureza, el hombre tuvo la audacia de pretender estar sorprendido de que no había ninguna marca oscura, aunque nunca se lo había esperado, ya que su acto estaba diseñado solo para humillarla y desacreditarla ante los otros miembros, en lugar de buscar pruebas de su supuesta traición.

Parecía a punto de desgarrarle la otra manga cuando una ráfaga de magia sin varita lo arrojó hacia atrás contra la pared, que lo rebotó con un crujido desagradable. Ahí estaba _Severus Snape_ mirándolo con gran desprecio y el pequeño hombre lo miró con sus ojos brillantes y coléricos desde su posición en el suelo, aunque con un rastro de miedo en su rostro.

_"Trotter, la Marca siempre está en el brazo izquierdo…" _Snape arrastraba las palabras fríamente y en un tono letal _"Me parece interesante que también te traslades a comprobar su derecha…._ _Evidentemente no sabes cuál es su derecha de su izquierda o es que acaso tu próximo movimiento será tratar de quitarle el vestido y buscar la marca tenebrosa en otras áreas... De cualquier manera, tu postura es ridícula…¡Vuelve a tu asiento!… y si alguna vez pones tus violentas manos sobre una mujer otra vez…verás lo que se siente el ir… en contra de un Mortífago real"._

El resto de la Orden miró fijamente a Snape en silencio estupefactos y Moody tenía una expresión satisfecha en su cara y dijo claramente _"Miren, él lo admitió….Yo sabía desde el principio que Snape es el que vale realmente"._

Marian reparó la manga y recuperó su asiento con la gracia y la dignidad de una reina cuando asciende a su trono. Pero Trotter había logrado parcialmente su objetivo, no se habló más de las nuevas tácticas o armas y se levantó la sesión rápidamente. Después de eso Marian se quedó en silencio, una idea desagradable de repente la golpeó, una vez que Dumbledore muriera y sería en menos de un año tal vez, alguien más encabezaría la Orden y ese alguien era casi seguro que sería Ojoloco Moody. Había sido Auror durante décadas y aunque era valiente, no era un gran creyente de la astucia, desconfiando de los que hablaban de estrategias en vez de la fuerza. Odiaba a los espías desde un principio y siempre desconfió de Snape, debido a la marca que llevaba. En su mente, no puede existir la redención para uno que había jurado lealtad a Voldemort una vez. En el momento en que el liderazgo de la Orden pasara a Moody, Snape ya no tendría protección.

Era evidente para ella que cuando muriera Dumbledore, Snape podría ser muy fácilmente conducido al campamento enemigo, obligado a ser un Mortífago de verdad, porque el líder de la Orden ya no confiaba en él ni en su información, de repente Marian tuvo una brillante pero diabólica idea. _¡Los dispositivos electrónicos muggles que había estado perfeccionando!_ Los había estado desarrollando para utilizarlo en los hijos de los Mortífagos y en los trabajadores corruptos del Ministerio y en cualquier otro enemigo que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para plantarlos y así espiarlos.

Se le ocurrió que sería muy útil saber cuáles de los principales actores, estaban de verdad de su lado, en caso de que ella se encontrara como el único enlace de Snape con la Orden. Marian se dio cuenta de que en cuanto a la jerarquía de Orden, estaba totalmente fuera de ella, sólo era llamada a juntas generales y no a reuniones especiales para Aurores o personas con misiones específicas, por lo tanto no podía ayudar mucho a Snape, pero usando sus dispositivos y escuchar todos los planes de Dumbledore y Harry, podría convertirse en un contacto digno de tener, pero los dispositivos no estaban aún disponibles. Tenía que pasar un tiempo más en ellos, más si tenía la intención de engañar a un mago tan inteligente como Dumbledore.

Se despertó de sus cavilaciones por la voz fría de Snape _"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?, ¿Habrá un lugar tranquilo en esta casa en donde podamos hablar? …Sólo tengo un momento libre esta noche."_

_"Se lo preguntaré a Sirius….Él se comporta mucho mejor desde que le salvé la vida" _le sonrió.

Él rodó sus ojos, a pesar de que el gesto más bien parecía ser de exasperada indulgencia en lugar de impaciencia.

Entró en la habitación de al lado, donde estaba Sirius riéndose, llevaba una botella de cerveza muggle en una mano y actuaba como si le hubieran dado una nueva oportunidad en la vida, lo cual se suponía que la tenía, al ser reivindicado por un crimen que no había cometido, eso debía ser un poderoso reconstituyente, era ahora el alma de la fiesta, inteligente y carismático, su aspecto había mejorado de la noche a la mañana, se podría decir con certeza, que él era el hombre más guapo que jamás conoció y que mostrara interés en ella.

_"¡Hey Sirius!"_ Gritó ella, poniéndose a su lado.

_"¿Qué quieres, amor?, ¿Quieres un trago?, ¡Lunático, Marian necesita un trago!"_ gritó y luego añadió en tono normal _"Apuesto a que lo necesitas, después de que ese estúpido de trotter te agarró durante la reunión….Pero no te preocupes, Remus y yo conseguimos maldecirlo suavemente cuando salía... Digamos que sus movimientos intestinales lo va a quemar espectacularmente por las próximas semanas… "_

_"Eso está mal y... ¡completamente fantástico!" _dijo Marian con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Snape, a veces uno debe dejarse llevar un poco_ schadenfreude_ de vez en cuando.

_"¿Para qué estamos los amigos?..."_ Se encogió de hombros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_"Gracias, Sirius... Oh ¿Eso es IPA? ¡Qué bien!" _sonrió Marian, momentáneamente distraída por la botella en la mano, de repente recordó que Severus estaba esperándola para hablar con ella y que estaba apurado.

_"¿Hay algún lugar en la casa donde pueda tener una charla privada con Severus?"_ Le preguntó sin rodeos.

Perplejo, pero rápidamente recuperando su buen humor, Sirius contestó _"La biblioteca podría ser…siempre que 'la charla privada' no sea un eufemismo de una 'jodida rápida', esta casa ha sido testigo de suficientes horrores, no deberías someterla a ver como las manos de Snape se pasean sobre ti…."_ Sirius habló humorísticamente, lo que le hizo saber que la estaba ridiculizando la idea de que ella tuviera algo que ver con Snape, por la forma en que lo dijo, era como si la estuviera acusando de querer dormir con la profesora McGonagall y sin embargo había un atisbo de inseguridad en su burla. Sirius aún no se descontaba completamente de lo que había visto, cuando había sorprendido a Marian y a Snape juntos, durante su convalecencia en Hogwarts.

Pero Marian encontraba a Snape tan irresistible que no percibió el verdadero significado de Sirius. No podía imaginarse que alguien encontrara ridícula la idea de que posiblemente ella deseara a Snape. Así que Marian lo malinterpretó completamente, sin entender que el punto de Sirius era ridiculizar el atractivo de Snape.

Ella en cambio pensó que Sirius le estaba dando a entender que tenía una falta de moral y que sería del tipo de chica que tomaría a un hombre, lo llevaría a la casa de otra persona solo para tener relaciones sexuales con él, por lo tanto escandalizada Marian resopló indignada _"¡Como si lo quisiera! Honestamente Sirius… ¿por quién me tomas?" _Preguntó ella con desdén, Sirius parecía satisfecho por su respuesta, pero alguien más no lo estaba, Severus había ido a ver lo que le ocurría ya que había pasado un tiempo y escuchó solo la parte final de la conversación.

Por sus palabras, Severus se detuvo en seco y la sangre pareció congelarse en sus venas, toda esa amargura, ese dolor y la decepción lo inundó dentro de él. Así que _Ella_ encontraba la idea de tocarlo_… ¿Tan repugnante?_ … Últimamente, se sentía muy solo y enfermo de corazón, por la inminente muerte de Dumbledore y por el Juramento Inquebrantable que se había visto obligado a hacerle a Narcissa Malfoy, estaba esperando poder hablar con Marian, _quería su consuelo y su apoyo_. Estaba tan cansado de su soledad… de sufrir solo en silencio.

Para él, Marian había representaba todo lo que era luminoso y cálido, hermosa, buena e interesante, acariciaba una esperanza dentro de su solitario corazón de que ella se preocupaba por él, de que un día lo podría elegir por encima de todos los demás, pero por la forma despectiva en que acababa de referirse a él… ¡Le había destrozado el corazón y mutilado esos tiernos sueños!

¡Quería odiarla en vez de verlo como una traición! pero su respuesta a los comentarios de Sirius habían sido tan natural y honesta,…realmente pensaba que besarlo sería como lo si lo hiciera con Dumbledore... ¿o con un objeto inanimado?

Se especuló hacia sí mismo… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que lo hacía tan indigno de ser amado?...De no ser considerado por las mujeres… y de repente una herida profunda, que nunca se había curado completamente fue reabierto dentro de él… _Lily Evans_… había sido inteligente y bonita, su mejor amiga, pero ella nunca lo había considerado románticamente a él, a pesar de haber sido su cabeza al pie del barranco por ella y tan pronto como James Potter se apareció en la escena, no mostró más interés en el pobre Severus, ya no lo necesitaba más, no hubo competencia en absoluto, desde su rechazo no había habido nadie, amargamente sospechaba que su aspecto tenía mucho más que ver de lo que había supuesto.

En la mayoría de las otras áreas, Severus tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo, se sabía que era poderoso, un gran conocedor, pero al parecer _sus contras superaban sus pros tan abrumadoramente _que Marian ni siquiera lo veía como un hombre al cual podría amar, observaba de manera fácil como los otros se reían con ella y que se unió a ellos con una cerveza y sintió eso como un gran abismo que lo separa de ella.

Al igual que Marian, era inteligente y hábil, pero tenía modales que dolorosamente él carecía, pensaba en su gran amabilidad y toda esa atención exclusiva hacia él,…pero finalmente comprendió lo improbable que eso era, ella era solo un camaleón que había logrado conquistar incluso al desagradable Maestro de Pociones. Él sabía que la gente no le gustaba, pero que era un aliado muy útil de tener -e hizo unas pocas alianzas en estos días- Pero se había prendado de Marian e hizo una excepción con ella porque le parecía valorarlo por algo más que sus habilidades, se veía tan protectora hacia él, tan amable, le había suscitado respuestas en él, que no había creído capaz de tener. Con ella, él había sido más suave y a veces hasta juguetón y ella le había encendido una pasión de la que nunca había soñado sentir alguna vez.

Severus tenía un gran auto-control de hierro y después de treinta y cinco años de celibato nunca había esperado sentir... tanto deseo, el querer tanto a alguien que la destrucción de ese sueño le dolía mucho.

De repente, se decidió que no podía seguir con esto, no mantendría más esta charada con Marian, ahora que sabía lo desagradable que ella encontraba la idea de estar con él. Tenía que fingir con el Señor Oscuro y con los mortífagos, no quería basar todas sus relaciones en el engaño, no importaba que ella fuera una brillante inventora de hechizos o una aliada muy útil de tener a su lado, el precio era demasiado alto y así, Severus se giró sobre sus talones con el propósito de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal.

Marian lo vio y corrió a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa feliz, con sus mejillas sonrosadas _"… ¿A dónde vas? Vayamos a la biblioteca, No seremos molestados allí…"_ le dijo inocentemente.

Pero él simplemente la miró como si la estuviera mirando hacia abajo desde lo alto de un muro alto y dijo fríamente _"…Lamentablemente, no dispongo de más tiempo, para perder esta noche."_

_"¿Te gustaría que nos encontráramos en algún momento durante la semana, entonces? …O podría aparecerme contigo en Hogwarts y acompañarte a caminar parte del camino..." _ le respondió, molesta aún por su frialdad, algo estaba muy mal, muy mal con Severus Snape.

_"Eso no será necesario" _ respondió con desdén, deteniéndola en seco, altivamente e ignorándola deslizó su capa viajera y llegó a la puerta principal, sin mirar atrás, dejando a una herida y confundida Marian en su camino. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, ella dio varios pasos decididos hacia él, pero se encontró detenida en seco por una mano agarrada de la parte posterior de su manga.

_"¿¡Qué le pasa a esta gente jodiéndome por el brazo todo el día de hoy!?"_ preguntó irritada y vio a Severus hacer su salida antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Tonks en cuestión.

_"¡Por Merlín Marian… deja que se vaya! ¿Quieres que toda la Orden sepa que te gusta?"_ le dijo entre dientes.

_"Pero algo está mal… Parece muy enojado, se suponía que íbamos a hablar"_ Marian se apagó con voz derrotada, escuchando como la puerta principal se cerraba con un final ominoso. Tonks trató de sacarla de su repentino ataque de melancolía diciendo irreverentemente _"Tú sabes cómo es él, es realmente mal humorado, se pone irritable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….Se habrá dado cuenta de que alguien en la sala se estaba divirtiendo…."_

_"…. ¡Cuidado!"_ Marian dijo bruscamente y luego añadió en un susurro tímido _"¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?"_

_"Probablemente más que tú…" _respondió Tonks con una sonrisa y se explicó _"…lo sospeché desde la noche de Molly en la madriguera, pero ya estaba segura el día después de Navidad, cuando Sirius se puso un poco... fuera de control, Snape se quedó todo el tiempo con el grupo, cosa que nunca hace, Él normalmente hace su aparición y luego se desvanece tan pronto como sea posible. Pero ustedes dos me parecieron, no sé, muy consciente el uno del otro, a pesar de mi propia vida amorosa… ¡que es bastante trágica! No estoy por completa ignorante cuando se trata de un romance….Hemos sido amigas desde hace un tiempo y es obvio para mí que cuando estás en la misma habitación que él, estás ajena a todos los demás….Pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo diría que tu también le gustas y no te puedes imaginar cuan inquietante y desagradable es para mí tener que decirte eso…."_

_"…. ¿Algo nuevo en el frente con Remus?"_ preguntó para desviar la atención de sí misma, ya que pensaba que Tonks había hecho algún progreso. Remus estaba extrañamente inflexible sobre el tema de empezar una relación con ella. O la quería mucho o muy poco. Marian no podía decidirse sobre cuál era, nada había cambiado, pero Tonks aún insistía en que Marian la acompañara a un bar Muggle para hablar de estrategias románticas con ella.

La velada resultó ser bastante agradable y cuando se fue a su casa esa noche, ella había logrado casi convencerla de que nada serio había pasado con Severus, que se había molestado por algo trivial durante la reunión, de la que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

oooo*-_-*00000000*-_-*ooooo

_**-Schadenfreude**_ es una palabra alemana que designa el sentimiento de alegría creado por el sufrimiento o la infelicidad del otro (regocijo).

**- **_**IPA**__ (__India pale ale__),_ es una variedad de cerveza inglesa que se caracteriza por ser una ale pálida y espumosa con un alto nivel del alcohol y de lúpulo

-Aparte de Marian que pertenece a **d1x1lady**, ¡gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia!, todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a **J.k Rowlings**.


	14. Capitulo 14: Sospechas

Capítulo 14: Sospechas

El otoño pasó rápidamente y Marian pronto tuvo que reevaluar su conclusión anterior sobre el comportamiento de Severus. Definitivamente algo lo había ofendido de alguna manera o algo le había sucedido para ir en contra de ella, no podía imaginar lo que podría haber sido, es cierto que varios miembros la habían tratado con frialdad tras su observación sobre la maldición asesina en la última reunión, pero Marian sintió que Severus estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese tema. Además, él no era el tipo de hombre que la vetara solo porque tuvieran una diferencia de opinión, Él ya le había demostrado que drenaría hasta su última gota de magia y energía para ayudar a un amigo en necesidad. Se preguntó qué diablos se le había metido a él.

Ella trató de llamar su atención en las reuniones de la orden, pero más bien parecía que veía a través de ella, después de eso Marian rara vez habló, decepcionada de lo tan poco que estaba interesado en ella, si así se le podía llamar. Las únicas personas que se acercaron a ella, era para saber acerca de los hechizos cortos y estrategias más letales, eran miembros que habían perdido recientemente a la familia durante las redadas de los Mortífagos y querían venganza…. eran los desesperados, descuidados e impetuosos personajes que Marian prefería evitar, eran una gran carga y no quería ser responsable de ellos.

Dos reuniones pasaron y Snape magistralmente seguía evadiéndola y en octubre fue que le dirigió finalmente más que unas pocas desdeñosas palabras, él siempre se sentaba cerca de la puerta y salía al momento que se levantaba la sesión, incluso cuando ella salía corriendo, parecía ser capaz de desaparecerse antes de que ella pudiera enfrentarlo, parecía sordo a su llamada. Su ausencia le dejaba un desgarrador agujero en la vida de Marian, en cada reunión se embriagaba su vista con su familiar y esbelta figura vestido de negro, lo miraba a través de sus pestañas, todavía sensible al hecho de que la evitaba y ella que no se rendía_, ¡Merlin!_ como anhelaba estar con él. Y un día se le ocurrió un plan, consiguió que Arthur Weasley lo detuviera por ella y se le acercó con cautela mientras los dos hablaban, Snape se dio cuenta y obviamente se quería escapar, pero le tenía demasiado respeto a Arthur como para interrumpió.

_"Hola Arthur,…. Severus"_ murmuró.

_"Bueno ... pero si es la americana sedienta de sangre" _ burlándose Snape con su voz acariciadora.

_¡Comenzamos mal! _ Marian miró a ver si eso podría ser una broma pero como siempre, su máscara era impenetrable_ "….Severus, ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?" _

_"Me temo que no puedo encontrar tiempo, te ruego que me disculpes…. Arthur…"_ inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a alejarse.

Ella se puso delante de él con valentía, bloqueándole su paso y exclamó _"¡Severus! …¡Qué te pasa!, ¿Qué te he hecho? Es evidente que algo está mal…. ¡Dímelo y lo corregiré!"._

Por un momento una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro y luego arrastró las palabras con frialdad_ "No es algo que hayas hecho en sí,… Solo que un día me di cuenta de que simplemente tu novedad para mí, había desaparecido…..Supongo que eso y por tu ridículo acento... ¡Me molesta!"._

Marian lo miró estupefacta _"Es la cosa más insultante que alguien me haya dicho, evidentemente eso no es cierto….No estoy segura de lo que esperas lograr restregándome esto,… ¡Pero yo te conozco, Severus Snape!... " _dijo entre dientes _" ….y sé muy bien que a ti, nunca te aburrió eso, ni durante un segundo de mi compañía….Además, estoy consciente de que a los hombres británicos les encanta mi acento…. ¡Así que no vayas a restregármelo otra vez en mi cara! "_

_"Sigues siendo la misma arrogante de siempre ¡Que... predecible… eres!"_ dijo con voz sedosa, mirándola por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_"¡Eres un hombre imposible!"_ Lo llamó con desesperación.

Los próximos meses pasaron tristemente, Marian se volcó en su trabajo y realizó una prodigiosa cantidad de trabajos para San Mungo y en su proyecto privado, había palidecido, perdido peso y abandonado a sus amigos, -excepto a MissBear- quien era su constante compañía, que incluso la acompañaba al hospital de vez en cuando, dentro una burbuja protectora, pero logró lo que se había propuesto hacer, -los insectos- dispositivos muggles, lo había terminado y justo a tiempo para la fiesta de Navidad de la Orden.

Sólo había una reunión de la Orden desde su otro enfrentamiento con Snape, pero él demostró ser inexorable y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ni siquiera hacer que la reconociera, sus palabras la habían cortado en carne viva, pero ella era sabia y con la experiencia suficiente para saber que sus palabras no significaban nada, que algo le pasaba. Ella no sabía por qué había escogido apartarla de su lado y eso le rompía el corazón, por ello no sólo trabajó con más diligencia en su nombre, al hacer esto él había decidido luchar solo en su camino, pero si decidió a hacerlo sin su consuelo,….al menos no lo haría sin su protección.

Era el veintitrés de diciembre y la fiesta anual de Navidad de la Orden, se encogió al recordar lo desastroso que fue el año pasado, la cual fue aplazada hasta el día después de Navidad debido al ataque a Arthur Weasley. Se preguntó si Snape se iba a presentar,…. Sospechaba que al menos fuera por un rato, si antes Dumbledore se lo había pedido manipulándolo a través de la culpa, más ahora que tenía una enfermedad terminal , era un millón de veces más importante y así por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Marian tuvo el especial cuidado en su aspecto, luciría un vestido que le caería en pliegues, de un fuerte color rojo sangre y tejería finas hebras doradas, en su oscura cabellera cuidadosamente trenzada , que astutamente las serpenteaba bellamente en su peinado y que brillarían deslumbrante a la luz del fuego, pensaba lo bien que podía mostrarle a _Severus Snape_ de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

En el momento en que ella entró en la fiesta, los gemelos Weasley llegaron corriendo hasta ella y se lanzaron teatralmente a sus pies, para regocijo general de los espectadores.

_"¡Mi señora!... Permítaseme adorar sus delicados y perfectas formas de sus pies…" _exclamó Fred.

_"Gracias, creo que... ¡No sabía que tenías un fetiche!..." _dijo Marian con diversión.

_"¡No lo tenía hasta ahora!…" _dijo Fred dramáticamente.

"_Yo tengo una docena de fetiches….Incluso puedo hacerte una lista…"_ proclamó George _"….y todas las partes de tu cuerpo están en ella."_

_"¡Eso está muy mal!…"_ dijo riendo Marian.

_"¡Pero es verdad!"_ Dijo Fred y se pusieron de pie, su dignidad fue lo peor de su pequeña exhibición _"…Te ves como el sueño de todo Gryffindor con ese vestido…."_

_"..¡Oh, se me había olvidado que el rojo era el color de su casa!"_ respondió ella.

_"Los colores….Rojo y dorado…. Ambos de los cuales usted está representando divinamente…" _ lerespondió galantemente.

_"Y me atrevo a decir esto…"_ se hizo eco de George _"Los Slytherins nunca tuvieron una tan apetecible que se parezca a ti… Apuesto a que todos los hombres Slytherin de la fiesta deben odiar al Sombrero Seleccionador, en este mismo momento."_

_"El único aquí que yo conozco es a Snape y él se ve bastante apagado…"_ intervino Fred.

Marian miró a un rincón donde él se encontraba, estaba entre la profesora McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero no parecía estar mirándola a ella, a pesar de que tenía un aspecto particularmente amargado en su cara.

Pronto los jóvenes se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea del salón, bebiendo ponche y contando historias, tratando así de olvidar la amenaza que acechaba fuera de esas paredes. Después de un tiempo, cuando todo el mundo se había vuelto menos ruidoso, Marian miró a George y le dijo en broma _"¿Prefieres ir a un concierto de Celestina Warbeck y permanecer durante todo el concierto o acompañar a Mundungus a una reunión familiar?..."_

_"¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?"_ Le brillaron los ojos.

_"¡No, imbécil!..."_ -exclamó Fred- _"Me encanta este juego….si fuera yo, prefiero ir a la reunión de Mundungus. … te garantizaría un tiempo interesante, aunque el encanto de burbuja en la cabeza podría ser necesaria."_

_"No lo sé, a las chicas les gusta Celestina Warbeck…. apuesto a que podría conocer a un montón de mujeres desesperadas que quieren su 'caldero lleno de amor fuerte y caliente'_…" le respondió George y se rieron tanto que empezaron a ahogarse.

Fred le dio unas palmadas en la espalda cómicamente, que sólo empeoró las cosas y continuaron el juego, algunas personas (Sirius y los gemelos) trataron de hacer el juego tan atrevido como fuera posible, pero ella, Remus y Hermione siempre se las arreglaban para que volviera a los limites. A lo largo del juego, Marian siempre mantuvo un ojo hacia Severus, lo vio pasar de vez en cuando y sabía que aún estaba en la casa, aún así él no se dignaba mirarla.

Con el tiempo, Marian volvió y preguntó _"….Y si hubiera un hechizo, que permanentemente bloqueara los encantos desmemorizantes… ¿Te gustaría lanzarlo en ti o te gustaría tener la opción de ser Obliviada en caso de que algo te haya pasado más adelante.?"_

_"¡Me gustaría tener el hechizo!"_ Hermione exclamó _"¡No me importa el mal que sea, a la manipulación de la mente… y el tratar de borrarlo no es una solución en absoluto."_

_"¿Y el resto de ustedes?"_ Preguntó Marian agudamente _"… ¿Todos ustedes están de acuerdo en lo mismo?"_

_"¡Absolutamente!" _ Contestó Remus _"…estudié muy duro para correr el riesgo de que alguien venga y destruya todos mis recuerdos con un certero hechizo."_

El resto de ellos asintieron con firmeza y Marian miró hacia arriba y vio a Severus, sabía que él había escuchado todo su juego _-el plan que él había propuesto-_ y que ella había puesto en práctica, espontáneamente, una alegría le brilló en sus ojos y buscó una respuesta en la suya, pero cuando él la ignoró nuevamente, la luz se desvaneció lentamente.

Marian, se sentó en círculo con sus amigos y lanzó el hechizo sin varita anti-desmemorizante en cada uno de ellos, Sirius asomó la cabeza y preguntó al grupo _"¿Alguno de ustedes se sienten así? Pensé que fui atropellado por un hechizo."_

_"Tal vez Ron simplemente se tiró un pedo en ti" _ dijo riendo Fred.

_"¡O tal vez tu lo hiciste!"_ Ron dijo indignada.

_"¡Qué ingenioso regreso!"_ resopló Fred.

_"No es que la acusación fuera terriblemente ingenioso…"_ dijo Remus con una sonrisa, buscaban que esta noche fuera más relajada y durante su juego Marian lo había visto disparar varias miradas interesadas hacia Tonks, ella tenía un aspecto bastante espectacular esta noche, ataviada con un vestido elegante Muggle de púrpura real, que hacía juego con su cabello.

_"¡Oich! De qué lado están todos ustedes, Remus?"_ Fred se rió.

Pronto empezaron a hablar de diversos temas y lo de Draco Malfoy se ventiló, Harry les contó sus sospechas de que Malfoy estaba tramando algo nefasto en Hogwarts y mientras que él hablaba, Marian subrepticiamente tomó su varita de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él, sin hacer nada, solo fingiendo admirar la mano de obra, con una mano se quitó uno de los dispositivos de escucha de su bolsillo y lo colocó debajo de la base del tubo, ya que era invisible y lo fijó con unos cuantos ingeniosos hechizos no verbales e indetectables al tacto -había utilizado una variación del hechizo de no me noten.-

De repente, se dio cuenta de que había una pausa en la conversación y encontró que todos estaban viéndola desconcertados_ "…Si te gusta jugar con las cosas cuando estás aburrida y te gusta una varita, me gustaría que tuvieras la mía voluntariamente…." _dijo Fred con una sonrisa taimada.

Sirius juguetonamente golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza, Marian se rió y puso la varita de Harry sobre la mesa y dijo _"…No gracias, Fred… Eso no será necesario, aunque estoy segura que la tuya es tan impresionante como la de Harry."_

_"¿Qué? ¿Igual de impresionante? Creo que el mío es un par de pulgadas más larga" _ exclamó indignado, ante la apreciación de los otros machos del grupo.

_"...Bueno,… chicos creo que voy a ir a buscar un poco de más de ponche" _ sonrió Marian y se puso de pie.

…_Uno menos y falta otro_… Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar una manera de colocar su 'insecto' a Dumbledore, la varita era un lugar perfecto, pero los pocos viejos magos son tan descuidados como para dejar una varita por ahí pudiendo ser manipulado por otro, se devanaba los sesos en busca de una alternativa, mentalizó una lista de prendas de vestir de Dumbledore, pero siempre vestía ropas, sombreros y zapatos diferentes, su vestuario era tan variada como las de una mujer así que no era buen lugar, tendría que ser algo que tendría sobre él todo el tiempo como su varita, estaba bloqueada y luego de repente, lo miró y le brillaron los ojos y la culpa y la inspiración se agolparon al mismo tiempo. _¡Sus gafas!_ Por supuesto, era mucho más fácil que acceder a una varita mágica y mucho menos sospechoso. Marian había dejado los receptores en casa, la cual se lo pondría en sus oídos después y si todo iba según lo planeado, esos los mantendría en todo momento y así sería capaz de escuchar cada conversación de cualquiera de los dos.

Marian tenía sólo dos orejas pero sentía la tentación de ponérselo a más miembros de la orden, pero tener diferentes conversaciones en cada oído, además de los de ella, era demasiado abrumadora.

Esto que hacía era desleal y la mayoría lo vería como una traición contra la Orden y en contra de sus amigos, pero se había jurado a sí misma de proteger a Severus, como espía él mantenía esa necesidad de saberlo todo y Dumbledore decidía exactamente que escuchar, pero las cosas que estaban sucediendo ahora, para Severus puede que lo necesitara saber más tarde, para cuando Dumbledore estuviera muerto, Severus sería probablemente un paria en la Orden, si no completamente expulsado.

Así que enderezó los hombros, puso su sonrisa más encantadora y se paseó por la puerta, Dumbledore estaba de pie al lado de Molly y Arthur y el muy irritable aspecto de Severus _"Buenas noches a todos"_ dijo sonriendo.

_"Te ves maravillosa esta noche, querida…. ¡Los colores de Gryffindor! ¿Lo sabías? "_ sonrió Arthur.

_"Tus hijos me hicieron consciente de este hecho, cuando llegué esta noche…. Aparentemente, Gryffindors domina la orden." _remarcó.

Snape le lanzó una mirada oscura ante esto, pero no dijo nada _"…Tal vez seamos más numerosos, pero algunos de nuestros miembros más valiosos son de las otras tres casas... o ninguna casa en absoluto…"_ dijo Dumbledore con una mirada a Severus, quien actualmente estaba con el ceño fruncido en la distancia.

Con sus dedos en el pequeño dispositivo electrónico en su bolsillo, lanzó unos pocos hechizos sin varita, Marian tomó su dispositivo invisible entre sus dos dedos y le extendió la mano hacia Dumbledore, presionándolo en la cuerda que mantenía retenida sus gafas y le murmuró _"¡Había una araña allí mismo en la barba! Pero se me escapó... Sirius ha limpiado la mayor parte de la magia oscura en esta casa, pero ha descuidado la limpieza, sobre todo ahora que es capaz de salir fuera de casa."_

Severus la miraba sagazmente, calculaba que eso no le gustaba, pero para los demás asumían que era su comportaba natural _"…Oh, gracias querida… Mi barba atrae todo tipo de criaturas, ellos parecen pensar que es un lugar perfecto para establecer su residencia permanente, una vez me desperté para encontrarme que tenía a tres generaciones de duendes de Cornualles ubicados en la barba, pasé un tiempo espantoso convenciéndolos de otra alternativa... "_

_"¿Por qué no se los enviaste a Hagrid?"_ Molly preguntó jovialmente.

_"No…yo simplemente les dije que no iba a interferir si deseaban vivir en mi barba, pero por suerte fui capaz de convencerlos de que en donde estaban nunca los llevaría a la felicidad y a la estabilidad y que sería mejor encontrar algo menos mercurial en ese temperamento…."_ Miró directamente a Marian al decir esto y ella se sintió un poco nerviosa, sintiendo que había un mensaje oculto.

Luego continuó en un tono agradable _"E insistí que no iba a dejar de limpiar y peinar la barba simplemente porque decidieron formar un hogar allí y que a menudo experimentarían inundaciones y vientos calientes, causados por algo que llaman los muggles un 'secador de pelo' eso los hizo empacar deprisa y no estoy seguro en dónde terminaron después de eso, a pesar de que podría haber jurado que reconocí al jefe de la familia asomarse a mí la última vez que visité el pub Cabeza de Cerdo, un hombre que no tenía una barba magnífica, aunque tengo que decir que no estaba tan limpio como el mío y mucho más salvaje. "_

Arthur Weasley echó la cabeza atrás y se rió, Molly se volvió a la conversación de los postres, Marian se fue a servir un vaso de ponche y dijo que volvería a la sala para vigilar a que los niños no se fueran de las manos. Después de que salió de la habitación, fue en ese momento que ella se sintió agarrada con fuerza por el brazo y la dirigieron a un pasillo aislado, salpicando el ponche al suelo mientras tropezaba a lo largo. La persona que la tenía a ella de repente se dio la vuelta y la empujó contra la pared y de golpe Marian se encontró mirando a los penetrantes y sospechosos ojos de Severus Snape.

_"¡Severus!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡No me puedes maltratar así! ¡Acabas de hacerme derramar ponche, de golpe a todo lo largo del pasillo!"_ -exclamó con frustración.

Haciendo caso omiso de su diatriba y mirándola especulativamente, Snape murmuró en voz baja _" Sé que planeas algo y tengo la intención de averiguar exactamente... lo... que….has estado haciendo."_

Seguía agarrándola por sus hombros y puntuando sus palabras, dándole tres ligeras sacudidas, lo había extrañado mucho y tenerlo tan cerca de ella ….a pesar de que él la estaba tratando como a una alumna descarriada, todavía no reaccionaba de la manera que hubiera hecho si fuera otro el que se atreviera a tratarla de esta manera, sentía una gran afinidad por él y como todo el mundo sabe, cuando una mujer se dirige a un hombre, él no puede tratarla mal y si ella no está, tampoco la puede tratar _"….Tienes razón…"_ dijo en voz baja, dándole una mirada intensa y sincera _"Estoy tramando algo, pero no te lo puedo decir …. Todavía no, pero tal vez algún día..."_

_"Me temo que eso de 'algún día' no es lo suficientemente bueno…."_ respondió salvajemente.

_"Bueno, tienes una opción, algún día o nunca, está totalmente de parte de tuya…" _ respondió ella con tono desafiante.

_"Creo que he dejado de tomar algo en consideración…" _ gruñó _"….Puedo conseguir la información que estas reteniendo y de hacerlo lo haré, pero preferiría no hacerlo de la manera difícil. "_

_"¡Tú me dijiste que nunca harías uso de la Legilimancia en mí, si no fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte! "_ Marian lo acusó.

_"Por lo que sé, así es,…soy perfectamente consciente de que no había ninguna araña en la barba de Dumbledore, no sé lo que estás tramando ... Te hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda antes, ¡Pero las cosas son diferente entre nosotros ahora!…. " _le gruñó.

_"¡Puedes decir eso otra vez!..."_ Marian exclamó con furia _"… sé muy bien que no he hecho nada malo y sin embargo me has tratado como la suciedad debajo de tus zapatos durante los últimos seis meses y de repente reavivas tu interés en mis cosas…. bueno, eso está muy mal, ¡Severus Snape! ¡Usted no va a obtener ninguna respuesta, de esta voz mía que tanto odias! "_

Su mirada era peligrosa, una cortina de pelo negro lacio caía sobre su rostro mientras él la sacudió un poco más y contestó _"No pretendas estar tan herida,… Ambos sabemos que no te importa lo que pienso y no tengo el más mínimo interés en usted o en sus 'cosas'… sólo sé que me preocupa algún plan mal elaborado, donde pongan en riesgo a la Orden "._

_"¡Ah! Eso es rico, viniendo del hombre que hasta hace poco me dio grandes cantidades de la poción multijugos sin saber para qué eran, pero que confiaba en mí, lo suficiente como para usarlos sabiamente y bien ... Severus, ¿qué nos ha pasado? ¿Qué te he hecho?... " _preguntó ella, con su voz que casi se rompía en quebrantos.

Por un momento, una mirada de agonía pareció cruzar su cara, pero antes de que pudiera estar seguro de lo que había visto, había sido reemplazada por su habitual expresión tranquila, invulnerable y sin más preámbulos, susurró _"…Legilimens"._

Marian siempre se había preguntado, cómo se sentiría el tener la mente de uno invadido, con Severus, se sentía como una danza -no, una pelea de espadas, con un rival muy inteligente- Podía sentirlo buscando, hurgando y ella lo desviaba con memorias inocuas, cosas que lo ralentizara, que se veía obligado a examinar, pero que no tenía ninguna relación con lo que en realidad estaba buscando, había resultado que Marian era natural a la hora de poner en práctica la Oclumancia que había estudiado en los libros. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro de ella -el empujando, ella parándolo- pero al final, salió de su mente y la miró fijamente, sin soltar sus brazos, ambos estaban jadeando ante el esfuerzo…. Su mirada era intensa, curiosamente mezclado de infuriacion... y admiración.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y en el fondo de su mente sabía que debía estar enojado _-debe estar muy furioso-_ pero no podía dejar de apreciar su talento y apreciarlo...a él. Tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo y mirándola de esa manera, sus oscuros ojos se abrieron grandemente y sus labios se entreabrieron, como si fuera una invitación involuntaria, como lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, el aire entre ellos pulsaba con tensión, sus ojos se encontraron y cada uno a punto de ser arrastrado por una desesperada pasión y de repente se sacudió sus manos de sus hombros como si lo quemaban y se apartó de ella como un remolino, con su pesado manto negro desapareciéndose de su vista un momento después. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Marian, recuperara el suficiente dominio sobre sí misma para unirse a la fiesta.

Se apoyó contra la pared sintiéndose despojada, pero a la vez también victoriosa, si un _Legeremens_ de ese calibre, no pudo romper sus barreras, ciertamente ella era formidable y además también se quedó con la impresión de que tal vez Severus, no era tan inmune a ella como él quería que lo creyera _-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!-_ por la forma en que la miraba.


	15. Capitulo 15: Cambiando de bando

Capítulo 15 : Cambiando de bando.

Una semana más tarde Marian recibió una visita inesperada, volviendo de San Mungo, se encontró a Dumbledore relajado en la sala de su casa de Glastonbury, bebiéndose una taza de té y dándole galletas a MissBear, quien parecía estar cómodamente instalada en sus brazos. Por un momento entró casi que en pánico, pensaba que era por el dispositivo que había plantado en él, pero decidió aguardar un tiempo y ver lo que tenía que decir.

_"Bueno, buenas noches" _dijo Marian con voz amable.

_"... Tendrás que perdonarme querida, el allanamiento de morada es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, es un vicio lo sé, pero nunca logró crecer mas de ahí, por favor siéntate…¿Una taza de té?" _dijo Dumbledore plácidamente, como si acabara de admitir el disfrutar de una tarta de manzana o el dar largos paseos por la noche.

_"Gracias, aunque tengo que decir que no entiendo muy bien la fascinación de todos con el té, es muy popular de donde yo vengo, el té frío azucarado, pero nunca le cogí el gusto a eso…"_ dijo serenamente, mientras vertía un poco de agua en un vaso para unirsele al otro lado de la mesita de café.

_"Supongo que te estás preguntando el por qué estoy aquí, lamentablemente, esto no es una visita social, he venido porque tengo información angustiante de mis contactos en el Ministerio."_ dijo calmadamente preocupado.

_"¿Sí?"_ Marian preguntó con ansiedad.

_"Parece que la próxima semana, sacarán un proyecto de ley que será aprobada por el nuevo Ministro, que hará que todos los extranjeros sean investigados y probablemente deportados. El Ministro Scrimgeour piensa que esto reducirá el reclutamiento de Mortífagos, pero no se da cuenta de la magnitud de lo corrompido del Ministerio, este proyecto de ley ha sido efectivamente presentado por los títeres de Voldemort, con el fin de mantener a la Orden estancada. Aún no es de conocimiento público, pero es casi seguro de que será pasado…-Tienes pocas opciones- que pases a la clandestinidad, en la que tal vez puedas ser de alguna utilidad a la Orden o regresar a los Estados Unidos y nos dejas solos en nuestra guerra."_ dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose hacia delante con cuidado para tomar su taza de té olvidado.

_"¿No hay otra manera de que permanezca en Gran Bretaña?" _ Preguntó.

_"Me temo que ningún extranjero podrá quedarse a trabajar aquí, sin el permiso explícito del propio Voldemort."_ dijo Dumbledore apenado, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo curioso, como si él ya sospechaba a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

_"Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué pasaría si YO adquiriera ese permiso? ... Quiero decir, puedo pasar a la clandestinidad o hacerle la propuestas al Señor Oscuro….¡Prefiero quedarme y ser útil si es del todo posible!... Tendría que pretender abandonar la Orden por supuesto… evitar las juntas generales a partir de ese entonces, lo más probable es que me tomen por una traidora y entonces sería capaz de decirle al Señor Oscuro que nunca había creído realmente en los objetivos de la Orden y que había hecho los amigos equivocados cuando llegué por primera vez a este país." _Marian se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, ampliando su plan_ "…Me gustaría seguir en contacto con aquellos en que confiamos y todavía sería capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario, sin interferencia de los secuaces del Señor Oscuro. Y no me harán unirme a los Mortífagos, aparentemente uno tiene que ganarse ese honor."_ dijo ella con desdén, dejando en claro que no lo pensó como un honor para nada.

_"Es una idea maravillosa, pero me temo que si usted se encuentra de pie frente a Voldemort, vas a hacerle más daño a la Orden, más que el bien" _contestó con gravedad.

_"No sabría decirle..." _replicó Marian _"...He tenido que perfeccionar mi Oclumancia, digamos que fui interrogada recientemente por un Legilimens muy diestro."_

_"¿Por qué no me informaste de esto?"_ Dumbledore le preguntó consternado.

_"Bueno, fue un asunto bastante privado." _Marian dijo para encubrirse.

_"¡Ah!...Me supuse que Severus sería del tipo celoso." _dijo condescendiente.

_"¡Nunca dije que fuera él! Y ¡Qué demonios se supone que significa eso!"_ Marian exclamó con vehemencia.

_"No te preocupes querida, haz lo que creas que sea mejor, si has sido realmente interrogado por alguien del nivel de la habilidad de Severus, entonces creo que puedes estar ante el Señor Oscuro, sin el temor a traicionarnos a menos que decidan usar Veritaserum que no es su costumbre." _ Le dijo tranquilamente el viejo mago.

_"Gracias profesor, aún siento que puedo lograr cosas para la Orden y no quiero ser repatriada de regreso a mi país o esconderme en el ático de alguien…" _dijo ella con vehemencia.

_"Sospeché que podrías sentirte de esa manera, comparto tu opinión, buenas noches y buena suerte, sospecho que tu próximo encuentro con la Orden no será particularmente agradables para ti." _dijo conmiseradamente.

_"Eso no será nada nuevo…" _murmuró en voz alta _"...Gracias por el aviso, sé lo ocupado que está." _ ella lo sabía realmente, al escuchar las conversaciones de estos hombres las veinticuatro horas del día, Dumbledore aparentemente era de muy poco dormir y ya hablaron mucho, ahora Marian estaba cansada, apenas dormía y se sentí más irritable que nunca _"…Sólo quiero que sepa que aprecio mucho esta oportunidad"._

_"Muy bien… es que temía por usted, tenía la sensación de que darías este paso, con o sin mi permiso…"_ respondió de manera casual, antes de desaparecerse lejos con un suave pop.

* * *

La siguiente reunión de la Orden tuvo lugar a finales de enero y Marian llegó preparada para una fea escena, además de Dumbledore, nadie sabía lo que estaba planeando, necesitaba que las reacciones de sus amigos ante su anuncio fueran auténticas. Se vistió sobriamente con una túnica azul marino de cuello alto, entró derecho a la reunión que estaba a punto de comenzar y se sentó en su lugar habitual de la mesa, extrañamente subyugada.

_"¿Alguien tiene algún anuncio antes de empezar?" _Dumbledore preguntó y Marian se puso de pie, evitando los ojos de sus amigos y con voz clara, resonantemente dijo _"¡Sí! Me gustaría retirarme formalmente de la Orden del Fénix"._

El pandemonium estalló ante sus palabras, la gente murmuraba fieramente entre sí y sus amigos la miraban con expresión atónita. Después de un momento de pausa, Marian continuó _"…Después de todo, sólo soy un miembro marginal y de muy poca utilidad para ustedes, han habido rumores de que los extranjeros pronto serán particularmente buscados por el Ministerio...Así que veo muy poco el beneficio, el mantener mi membresía en este club, si es que esto va a costarme mi vida y mi nueva casa."_

_"¡Un club! …¿Es lo que Ud. Piensa que es la Orden del Fénix?... ¡Un club!, ¡Al igual que el club de ajedrez, que puedes salirte cuando no se ajusta a su horario!" _ Exclamó alguien con asombro.

_"¡Te dije que no era más que una mercenaria! "_ gritó el hombre con las patillas de chuleta de cordero.

_"Ya sabía desde el principio que la chica era una cobarde miserable….Las chicas lindas siempre lo son."_ se burló Trotter.

_"¿De veras?"_ Marian preguntó con un desdén helado _"¡En nuestra última reunión, era una Mortífago!….Ahora soy una cobarde, perdoname si no valoro más tu opinión"._

_"¡Basta!"_ Dumbledore gritó _"¿Qué dicen todos? ¿Debemos permitirle retirar su 'membresía'?"_

Ojoloco Moody parecía estar casi fuera de sí y Snape parecía muy agitado y murmuró con urgencia _"No se puede Sr. Director, eso es peligroso, ella ha escuchado todos nuestros planes por más de un año y medio….¡No podemos dejarla ir, es demasiado riesgoso!." _Aún herida, Marian entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

_"Estoy de acuerdo…" _dijo Ojoloco _"…Esta chica es peligrosa para nosotros, por lo que sabemos, ella planea ir directamente al campamento de Ya-Sabes-Quién para entregarnos a todos….Eso es ciertamente para salvaguardar su 'medio de vida y su nueva casa'…"_ se burló.

_"Tenemos pocas opciones…"_ dijo Dumbledore gravemente _"…Podemos obligarla a mantener su membresía, mantenerla cautiva o matarla, lo cual lo estoy vetando ahora mismo a propósito o encontrar una manera de que ella nos deje pero garantizando nuestros secretos, al mismo tiempo….Sugiero que le demos a elegir entre Obliviarla voluntariamente o tomar el Voto inquebrantable"._

Ante la mención de Oblivarla, Marian le cortó los ojos a Snape, pero él tenía los labios cerrados en una línea sombría, pues no hizo ningún movimiento de descubrir su secreto.

_"Buena idea, Albus….Así que ¿Qué dice usted, jovencita? Obliviacion o el voto?"_ Moody le preguntó con brusquedad.

_"El voto…" _respondió ella con calma y añadió suavemente _"…Puesto que usted y el profesor Snape parecen ser mis rivales más directos, me gustaría estar vinculada a uno de ustedes para que nadie sospeche de ningún truco, prefiero a alguien que se sienta cómodo con ser el enlazador, si no les importa... Entonces ¿Puedo jurarle al profesor Snape y que Remus Lupin sea el enlazador?"_

Todos miraron a Dumbledore, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo _"Eso me satisface ¿Pueden ir los tres a la biblioteca de Black y terminar con todo este asunto?... Es hora de comenzar con la reunión"._

Los tres asintieron, Remus se levantó en silencio y le indicó que fuera por delante de él, no había ninguna acusación en su actitud, parecía aceptar su decisión sin juzgarla. En cambio Snape se apartó del grupo con frialdad e iba detrás de ellos dos, parecía ante todo el mundo como si el rechazo de Marian de la Orden fuera una afrenta personal.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca, Marian sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo _"Este documento contiene los votos, léelos exactamente como están escritas. ¿Quieres hacer esto?"_ Preguntó ella con solemnidad.

_"Lo haré Marian….Por favor, unan las manos" _dijo Remus, extendió su varita dibujando unos trazos y disparándole una mirada inquietante a Snape. Con un ademán, Marian y Severus se arrodillaron, sin mirarla le extendió mecánicamente su mano y estrechó la delicada mano de ella, este era el segundo voto Inquebrantable que había hecho en este año y ya estaba harto de ellos.

Pero en cierto modo, este voto era casi tan doloroso para él como el último, a pesar de que no fuera su promesa, esta sería su separación permanente con Marian.

Él sólo la había visto en las reuniones de la Orden y ahora que ya no compartiría su causa, saldría de su vida para siempre. A pesar de que él no podía tenerla y sabía lo poco que lo valoraba, le producía una cierta satisfacción enfermiza de verla en las reuniones, _al menos podía mirarla, admirar su belleza, su presencia lo reconfortaba…. _y cuando estaba solo en su mazmorra cortando raíces o caminando solo por aquellos largos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts durante la noche, pensaba en ella y fingía que las cosas podían ser diferentes. Se odiaba por esto _-Ella lo hacía sentirse tan débil-_ y eso le preocupaba.

Marian le tembló la mano por un momento ante las garras de Severus y se obligó a apartar su mirada de su imponente figura oscura y mirar hacia la vieja y descolorida alfombra Oriental en la que estaban arrodillados. La desaprobación de Severus era palpable y le dolía casi tanto o más, como aquellos largos meses ignoradola.

Mirando hacia ambas partes Remus se puso de cuclillas, todas sus articulaciones crujieron en protestas, se sacudió el pelo castaño claro de su apacible y aristocrático rostro, parecía avergonzado por un momento y antes de levantar el papel con las instrucciones en una mano y su varita en la otra, se preparaba para jurar a Marian a guardar el secreto, Severus de repente interrumpió con amargura _ "¿No debería ser yo el que recite el voto? Del enlazador solo sirve su varita para unir las dos partes en el voto, cuando ella esté haciendo el Voto hacia mí, yo debería ser el que requiera de su juramento….Tradicionalmente, así es como se hace."_

_"Bueno, de hecho me esperaba tener que hacer el juramento Inquebrantable e hice un poco de investigación, a pesar de que esa es la forma común, no es la única manera, hay ocasiones en que el enlazador recita el Juramento, especialmente cuando una persona hace un juramento a un representante de un organismo -en lugar de a la persona misma- Y resulta que no me gusta mucho su acento tampoco, así que…¡Remus haznos los honores.!" _Dijo Marian desafiante, mirándolo a los ojos furiosos, tratando de ignorar de cómo sus elegantes manos se agarraban perfectamente de la suya, su tacto era tan firme, tan suave...y seductora.

_"¡Está bien date prisa, Lupin!… ¡No tengo toda la noche!" _Espetó Severus, mirando a Marian todo el tiempo.

_"Está bien" _ murmuró Remus y colocó la punta de su varita en contra de sus manos entrelazadas _"…Marian Oliver, juras guardar los secretos de la Orden del Fénix, ni traicionar ninguno de sus planes, ni a sus miembros o los lugares de encuentro a personas fuera de la Orden"_

_"¡Lo juro!" _ Dijo con firmeza, consciente de la banda de luz que los unía y de como Severus la veía con intensidad todo el tiempo.

_"¿Guardarías silencio acerca de cosas no especificas que puedan suponer una desventaja para la Orden y de no revelárselos a un tercero? y ¿También de abstenerte de afiliarte a organizaciones conocida como los mortífagos?"_

_"¡Lo juro!" _ Respondió por segunda vez y una segunda banda de luz rodeaba sus manos unidas.

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que Remus hiciera la tercera pregunta y los ojos de Remus sacudieron a Marian, como preguntando si había algún error, Marian negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y Severus entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente hacia los dos.

Remus finalmente continuó resignado _"Juras siempre proteger a Severus Snape de cualquier daño en la medida de tus capacidades y mantener la fe en él, sin importar su fortuna"_

Ante la mención de su nombre, la mano de Snape se sacudió de ella, tratando de separarse, Marian previó su reacción y lo mantuvo férreo en su puño para tener el tiempo suficiente para responder _"¡Lo juro!"_ y la tercera banda de luz salió de la varita de Remus.

En el momento en que el hechizo los liberó, Snape siseó en voz mortal, _"¿Qué fue todo eso?"_

_"Les diré más tarde a ambos, pero por ahora agradecería si ustedes mantienen este último voto en secreto" _dijo Marian en voz baja, poniéndose de pie tranquilamente.

_"No pensé que iba a haber un 'más tarde', teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que acabas de romper relaciones con la Orden" _le gruñó Severus y luego le gruñó a Lupin _"¿Qué clase de persona retardada eres, que recita a ciegas todo lo que está delante de tí?, ¿No hay un filtro entre tu cerebro y tu boca?"_

_"Creo que hay algo que no nos están diciendo…. ¿Verdad Marian?"_ preguntó Remus, prudentemente ignorando los comentarios enfurecidos de Snape.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Severus empezó a caminar de ida y vuelta en la pequeña área, exudaba una violencia reprimida y Remus continuó _"¡Pero Marian, la última parte casi sonaba como un voto matrimonial!"_

_"Bueno, pero lo no fue"_ replicó ella, sintiéndose inmediatamente apenada.

Él levantó las manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento y dijo _"Lo siento, no quise entrometerme, pero me parece un poco extraño que realices este juramento respaldando tu compromiso hacia la Orden, con un voto de lealtad hacia Severus." _

Marian suspiró y dijo en un tono más suave _"Mira, puedo dejar la Orden, pero sospecho que el profesor Snape puede usar un aliado en la que puede confiar para los días venideros -Sé que no te gusta- pero pensé que podrías ayudarme a aliviar su mente, al saber que tiene un seguidor que no vaya en contra de él o traicionarlo a él. "_

_"No confío en tu persona desde hace bastante tiempo…" _ se mofó Severus y la rodeó _"….Y después de este pequeño truco ¡No confío en tu juicio tampoco! No sé a qué juego crees que estás jugando, pero no me extraña que no me dejaras leer los votos, tú planeaste todo esto desde un principio, ¡hasta en el último detalle! escribiendo esos juramentos de antemano, metiéndome en esto, obligando a uno de tus amigos a ser el enlazador….pero ¿Qué pasa si hago algo terrible?, ¿Qué vas a hacer en ese entonces?, ¿Qué pasa si hago algo, por la cual luego me odias y sin embargo, tienes que ayudarme? ….Creí que despreciabas la compulsión mágica, vas a los extremos casi de lo absurdos para evitarlo, y sin embargo confeccionas este ridículo plan, la cual te pone en un lugar muy peligroso, en una posición muy incómoda…. Y por alguna razón inconcebible ¿Crees que con este truco tuyo, vas a aliviar mi mente?"_ bramó furiosamente Snape.

De repente, Snape se volvió hacia Lupin y dijo imperativamente _"No le dirás a nadie sobre este último voto, que esta chica tonta ha hecho esta noche hacia mí -para su protección- ¡Quiero tu Juramento de varitas!"._

Lupin sabía que no debía discutir con Snape cuando estaba claramente fuera de sí, por lo que lo aceptó sin ninguna queja, aunque secretamente pensaba que Snape estaba exagerando, si fuera él, se habría sentido honrado y apreciaría enormemente, si una mujer como Marian, ingresara voluntariamente en un Juramento Inquebrantable solo para protegerlo, las implicaciones de este voto de repente lo golpeó, Remus tendría que decirle a Sirius de manera discreta que sus esperanzas en Marian eran en vano.

Después de que Severus había exigido el juramento de Remus, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás a Marian.

Inmediatamente sus hombros se hundieron abatidos, Marian se sentó en el sillón cercano y Remus le lanzó una mirada penetrante _"Supongo que piensas que fue muy tonto de mi parte" _ dijo con autodesaprobación.

_"Eso depende de lo que trates de lograr" _dijo contemplativamente, inclinando la cabeza pensativo _"Todos los hombres aprecian un gran gesto y sospecho que Severus más que los demás….Ahora mismo, él está muy preocupado por ti -preocupado por la enormidad de lo que has hecho- El está acostumbrado a hacer grandes sacrificios por los demás, pero no puede entender cuando alguien lo está haciendo por él….de todo este tiempo que lo conozco, nunca ha habido alguien que haga pequeñas cosas por él, mucho menos algo tan espectacular como este... Pero creo que estamos en el camino correcto, Severus es un hombre de corazón noble, con un gusto por lo dramático… tu voto le ha revelado tu carácter y tus sentimientos, fue una declaración de tu lealtad a él….Él te amará por esto -si es capaz de ver la verdad- en vez de poner esa distancia evidente por esas teorías suyas que inventa, que solo le ofrecen es la locura y conspiraciones nefastas " _concluyó Remus con una leve sonrisa.

Marian lo miró con agradecimiento y dijo_ "Remus, ya sé lo que Tonks ve en ti, eres muy perspicaz..." _Remus le favoreció una mirada inescrutable y cambió de tema _"… Podrías decirme de qué se trata todo esto ¿Te vas de la Orden?"_ Le preguntó con ligereza.

_"Ven a la Madriguera el próximo sábado por la tarde y les explicaré todo..." _ y mientras se alejaba, se volvió de repente y añadió _"…Y no le digas a nadie que ahí es donde vas a ir, Los Weasley no nos esperan ahí."_

Remus siguió mirándola con desconcierto, de los dos amigos que Marian tenía, la más convencional era Tonks, pero Remus estaba empezando a preguntarse si tal vez él la había juzgado demasiado pronto.

* * *

-Aparte de Marian que pertenece a **d1x1lady**, ¡gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia!, todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a **J.k Rowlings**.

-gracias a alexza snape y a bloodsucking por sus reviews, y disculpen la tardanza pero estos dias he tenido mucho trabajo. ¡De verdad me disculpo! :-(


	16. Capitulo 16: La Cuenta cuentos

Capítulo 16: La cuenta cuentos.

Al día siguiente, Marian abrió un gran baúl de cedro en la esquina de su dormitorio, la cual estaba acumulando polvo desde hace meses, revisando e inclinándose para sacar un pesado objeto envuelto en papel de seda azul, lo llevó a su estudio y lo desenvolvió en su escritorio, era de oro macizo y brillaba a la luz de la mañana, era una rica corona bellamente ornamentada con esmeraldas de impresionante tamaño y brillo, la orfebrería hecha obviamente por duendes. Estaba junto con varias otras reliquias, ofrecida a ella por el Ministro de Rumania como agradecimiento, por la inmensa fortuna recuperada por Marian durante su tiempo en el cargo garantizando así su reelección.

Marian sabía que el Señor Oscuro prefería el plata y el verde, ya que eran los colores de Salazar Slytherin, pero se imaginó que se pondría en realidad quisquilloso y que apartaría su nariz con desden frente al oro y a las esmeraldas, y tan exquisitos que eran!. Y sobre todo si le dijera que esta corona solo había estado en las cabezas de reyes, le diría que según la leyenda, los que las tuvieron fueron los destinado a reinar, lo cual era una verdad media-creíble, era cierto que sólo los reyes lo habían usado, pero eso era porque había sido pasado de padres a hijos, hasta que los reyes-magos de la Europa Oriental habían sido destruidos cuando sus reinos había caído bajo el dominio de los invasores dragones de Asia.

Marian reunió algunos materiales y con el uso de la transfiguración, que hacía que todos sus trajes fueran tan detallados y únicos, creó una preciosa almohada de seda color marfil y un contenedor en donde colocó la almohada y la corona, luego se vistió una bella túnica de satén verde esmeralda que ella habia usado la vez que se despertó en la enfermería, Marian se preparaba para visitar al Señor Oscuro.

Él no era la clase de persona que aceptaba a otros sin previo aviso, por lo que decidió enviarle una carta a la Mansión Malfoy, solicitando una breve audiencia con él, la respuesta fue un seco y omnioso _"Ven"_. Y así se fue, eliminó su dispositivo muggle antes de salir de la casa, no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse con múltiples conversaciones durante su entrevista con el Señor Oscuro.

Incluso ella sabía dónde estaba ubicada la Mansión Malfoy, era una de las dos o tres residencias privadas más impresionantes de Gran Bretaña, se apareció fuera de la verja de la entrada, caminó hacia adelante hasta que esta se abrió silenciosamente, con pisadas ligeras y con la corona frente a ella, como para alejar el mal, entró en el patio y se acercó a la entrada de la casa, levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta y esta de repente se abrió hacia atrás y se encontró mirando a los rostros de dos personajes muy desagradables, el primer hombre era gigante y de aspecto áspero y salvaje, exudaba un olor a carne podrida, que habría mareado a Mundungus y cuando la vio, sus ojos se iluminaron en una mueca desagradable que parecía lleno de expectación, despreciándolo por instinto al instante, Marian se volvió hacia el otro hombre, era pequeño y regordete, de mirada furtiva y aspecto nervioso, con unos terribles dientes de conejo, mientras que el hombre grande se preparaba para acecharla, el pequeño temblorosamente sacó una mano extraña, como de plata bloqueando su paso.

_"¿Qué te pasa Colagusano? __¡_Sabes que es mi deber, vigilar la puerta los miércoles!" se quejó en voz baja y ronca.

_"No puedes tomarte libertades con esta invitada, Fenrir! Ella está aquí por invitación del Señor Oscuro, puedes tomar su varita y eso es todo y…. ¡Nada de revisarla!" _chilló el pequeño, al parecer asustado de verse obligado a cruzarse al otro y le disparó una mirada molesta a Marian, como si tuviera la culpa de su incómoda situación.

Marian entregó su varita, cuidadosa de no tocarle la pata con uñas largas y sucias que asomaban fuera de él _"No tan rápido ¿Qué hay en la caja?"_ la miró de reojo, tratando furtivamente de echar un vistazo.

Sin decir palabra, Marian le abrió la tapa y reveló la corona, ante la vista de la antigua corona cubierta de esmeraldas, el grande prácticamente saltó de su camino_ "Bueno, no dejemos de entretenerla de su cita" _murmuró, escabulléndose a la distancia con las grandes piernas arqueadas de extraña forma.

_"Por aquí…" _ entonó el pequeño, que parecía haber recobrado su sangre fría, ahora que el hombre de aspecto maligno estaba fuera de su vista, le hecho el vistazo a la corona parecía haber tenido el efecto contrario en él, ahora prácticamente se pavoneaba por los pasillos largos y oscuros, como si estuviera lleno de un sentido de importancia, Marian encontraba todo esto muy extraño y patético.

Al igual que en Hogwarts, el rumor de su llegada se extendió por las pinturas de la pared, aunque este pasillo carecía de la variedad de Hogwarts, aquí las paredes estaban cubiertas de retratos familiares en lugar de escenas de varios períodos, Marian encontraba un tanto desconcertantes el efecto que producía aquellos pares de ojos fríos, aunque tenía que admitir que los antepasados de los Malfoy eran casi todos muy atractivos, los pasillos eran amplios, de baldosas de mármol blanco y hermosas coronas moldeadas en donde fueran visible, la mansión parecía como si hubiera sido recientemente redecorado y apresuradamente, las alfombras gruesas cubrían el azulejo y silenciaba sus pasos, los tapices eran oscuros y ocultaba grandes ventanales, el aire en el corredor sofocaba, aunque no era por polvo, todo estaba meticulosamente limpio, en su lugar había algo nocivo que parecía flotar en el aire, como vestigios de un experimento de pociones que salió mal o reliquias de la guarida de algún tipo de criatura grande, peligrosa.

Marian casi se estremeció, pero cuadró los hombros y se concentró en mantener su paso constante y regular. No iba a dejar que su pequeño guía llorón supiera que se sentía asustada, después de varias vueltas, se abrió una puerta inesperada a unos metros delante de ellos y _Severus Snape_ se materializó en el otro lado de la misma. Incluso en este lugar, él conservaba su aura habitual de poder y de auto-contención y Colagusano instintivamente se movió hacia un lado para que pasara. Cuando Snape la vio, ni un músculo de su rostro se contrajo en reconocimiento, sus ojos eran como dos abismos y se sintió poderosamente afectada por su larga y furiosa mirada, aunque en realidad sólo duró unos instantes antes de que él pasara de largo hacia el pasillo. Instintivamente sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba aquí como invitada, en lugar de prisionera. Colagusano le hizo una mueca a su espalda, obviamente ofendido de que Snape no se había dignado a reconocer su presencia, pero luego dio un paso adelante, temblando rascó la puerta.

_"¿Qué pasa, Colagusano?"_ llegó la llamada ahogada.

_"Mi Señor, la americana está aquí"_ chilló Colagusano y la puerta se abrió.

_"Tráela aquí"_ dijo una voz alta y pedregosa que la asustó por su... inhumanidad.

La habitación parecía como si hubiera sido en otro tiempo un comedor, pero la mesa estaba ausente, el cuarto era largo y estrecho, era aún más oscura que el corredor anterior y Marian de repente se encontró con la fuente del olor que la había estado plagando, enrollado alrededor de una silla grande, finamente tallada sobre un estrado, estaba una enorme boa constrictor mirándola con ojos hambrientos, de un amarillo funesto, en ese instante Marian comprendió que ese era el atacante de Arthur Weasley en el Departamento de Misterios el año pasado, la serpiente cuyo veneno tenía en su posesión.

Al lado del trono había una mujer con una expresión en su rostro de hambre y ganas como de la serpiente, llevaba ropas negras, un corsé que mostraba su pecho pálido casi escandalosamente, la mujer había sido obviamente alguna vez devastadoramente hermosa, aún conservaba vestigios de su belleza, pero sus labios carnosos y su perfecta estructura ósea parecían haber sido sacrificados en Azkaban y si los informes eran ciertos, su locura tambien, Marian veía el asombroso parecido a Sirius y sabía que ella era _Bellatrix Lestrange._

A su lado había un hombre rubio muy atractivo, de rasgos aristocráticos, aunque también parecía un poco peor por el desgaste, sus notables ojos grises plateados tenían unas bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos y sus cabellos rubios parecían un poco descuidados. Marian al instante se dio cuenta de dos cosas acerca de él, en primer lugar, este debía ser Lucius Malfoy y en segundo lugar, se podría decir que las cosas no iban bien para él y que él no estaba del todo satisfecho con el giro que había tomado su fortuna.

Pero la cosa en la habitación que principalmente le llamó más la atención, ocupaba la silla en el medio y fijó en ella sus malévolas ranuras rojas que se suponían eran sus ojos, su cuerpo parecía de un humano -al menos la parte que no estaba cubierta de negras túnicas de terciopelo- la palidez de Snape no tenía comparación con nada de esta..._ criatura_. Era extrañamente blanca, su cuerpo blanco, su nariz ya no era una nariz, sino un pedazo de carne casi plana en lo que debía ser la nariz, con dos rendijas en lugar de ojos, iguales a una serpiente, se preguntaba si él tendría la lengua bífida como una serpiente. Marian no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, porque pronto él estaba hablando con ella, con voz alta y horrible, Colagusano se dejó caer de rodillas y ella siguió su ejemplo, dejándose caer con gracia, con la cabeza inclinada.

_"Levántate" _ le llama la voz escalofriante y Marian notó que su lengua parecía ser del tipo regular, a pesar de que no podía entender cómo su voz sonaba tan peculiar, tal vez no era del todo humano, donde sus órganos internos le concernía, esperaba vivir lo suficiente para ver lo autopsia.

_"Es un honor que UD. me vea, mi señor"_ dijo Marian con cortesía y el hombre- serpiente la miró especulativamente, antes de dar un autoritativo y largo giro con la mano, casi aleteando y diciendo _"¡Déjennos!"_

Los otros tres se dispusieron a salir, pero llamó a la mujer _Lestrange,_ de nuevo a su lado, cuando ella volvió a su lugar, tenía el aspecto de un perrito al que se le había dado un premio de su amo, contenta de ser señalada _"….Ella es encantadora ¿verdad, Bellatrix?"_ murmuró Voldemort, mirando a su sierva.

_"Sí, maestro" _respondió Bellatrix con entusiasmo.

_"¿Más hermosa que tú?"_ preguntó, con un borde en su voz.

Bellatrix titubeó por un momento y luego dijo _"Si mi Señor, si UD. lo dice."_

_"Lo puedo decir, Bellatrix"_ contestó bruscamente y luego continuó en tono mesurado _"…distes tu belleza a mi servicio, pero no importa… serás compensada"_

Bellatrix lo miraba desconcertada al comienzo de su discurso, pero su tez se había aclarado al final de la misma y había recuperado la mirada ávida, malévola que había usado por primera vez cuando Marian entró en la habitación.

_"Entonces" _ entonó el Señor Oscuro, dirigiéndose a Marian esta vez _"Tú eres esa americana miembro de la Orden del Fénix… ¿Por qué eres el único extranjero como para atreverse a unirse a mis enemigos?"_ La miraba con malicia y su serpiente parecía percibir su estado de ánimo, avanzando cada vez más hacia Marian, probando el aire con su lengua, decidió hacer caso omiso y no dejar que el ofidio sintiera su miedo.

Marian se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de justificarse y conquistar al Señor Oscuro, así pues con una respiración relajante, comenzó a hablar de manera engañosamente sencilla _"¡Mi señor, vine a Gran Bretaña hace año y medio atrás para trabajar como rompe-maldición en St. Mungo y había sido colega de uno de los Weasley en Rumania y había enviado una carta de presentación para su familia en mi nombre, porque no conocía a nadie más aquí, estos "amigos" de inmediato comenzaron a arrastrarme a las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix y en ese momento no tenía objeción. "_

Bellatrix parecía encantada con su declaracion, pero el Señor Oscuro ni se inmutó, como para no interrumpir, Marian siguió hablando.

_"He descifrado maldiciones difíciles y antiguas en muchos países, pero Dumbledore nunca me dio ninguna asignación salvo una, que resultó ser un derroche extravagante de mi tiempo. Sus contactos en el Ministerio me enviaron a Hogwarts para comprobar la Magia Oscura en un cuarto lleno de juguetes para niños, no encontré nada, por supuesto y mi impresión de la Orden del Fénix y de su senil líder se me fue en picada. Los periódicos lo llaman el mentiroso Dumbledore, para despotricar sobre el renacimiento de un legendario mago oscuro y yo les creí secretamente. Me pareció que los de la orden son un poco ridículos, lleno de aspirantes a…Aurores. El único miembro que parecía ser una persona seria fue el profesor Snape, pero nunca puse mucho crédito a sus palabras porque fue contratado como profesor de Pociones por Dumbledore. "_

Marian elaboraba sus palabras cuidadosamente, asegurándose de un discurso imbuido con la verdad tanto como fuera posible. Voldemort era capaz de sentir el desprecio que sentía a veces por la Orden del Fénix y esperaba que se tragara la carnada junto con el cebo. Hasta el momento, la miraba sin pestañear, fue un poco desconcertante, pero Marian había encontrado su camino. A pesar de que era una persona extraordinariamente veraz, Marian se destacó en las palabras, de alguna manera siempre supo que ella tenía el potencial de ser una mentirosa muy inteligente y convincente.

Por permanecer en Gran Bretaña y mantener a salvo a Severus, estaba más que dispuesta a poner a prueba su capacidad latente para la corrupción y el engaño.

Y continuó su actuación, hablando tranquilamente y con fervor a la vez _"Pero a pesar de que secretamente despreciaba el movimiento, pensé que eran inofensivos" _explicó Marian _"La Orden comprometió mi vida social en su totalidad, por lo que traté de aguantarlos a pesar de mis puntos de vista y no fue sino hasta mayo, cuando tuvo lugar una batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, que empecé a reevaluarlos, me pareció que Dumbledore no se había equivocado acerca de todo, agarró los hechos, pero no su significado. El Señor Oscuro había vuelto, aunque no era la calamidad que él había estado predicando, sino un evento monumental para el mundo de los magos."_

Ahora Marian apenas era una extraña a la retórica estándar de los sangre pura, porque ella estudiaba las cosas antiguas, se vestía y actuaba a la manera tradicional, muchos sangre pura pensaba que era una de ellos y tendían a expresarse libremente a su alrededor, asumiendo que ella compartía sus puntos de vista y hasta cierto punto, ella simpatizaba con ellos. Le dolía ver la continua tendencia del mundo mágico distanciarse de siglos de viejas costumbres en favor de las innovaciones muggles.

A pesar de que reconoció que el cambio era a menudo una mejora, todavía le preocupaba que muchos sintieran que el pasado debía ser descartado, en lugar de conservarse. Y eso que era sólo la hija de un mestizo y una muggle y que se había criado en una de las sociedades menos tradicionales mágica. Sólo podía imaginarse a gente como los Malfoy, como debian sentirse, criados honrando ciertos hábitos y reglas de etiquetas, sólo para lucirse en la sociedad para luego ver que estas cosas ya no se practican, ni son valorados y que habían sido reemplazados por lo que muchos magos consideran foráneos y cambios pocos elegantes. Era el equivalente a renunciar a un espejo de plata y oro por uno que costó dos sickles y tendría un mango plástico a pesar de que la calidad de la imagen pudiera ser mucho mejor y así lo hizo Marian con sus verdaderos sentimientos de frustración,…. camuflajear sus simpatías simuladas a los Mortífagos.

Marian afirmó _"He estado haciendo investigaciones desde el verano pasado y por fin he encontrado exactamente al grupo, llamado los creencias mortífagas y de los poderes y los logros de su Maestro... Y entonces no podía entender por qué la Orden se opondría a usted ¿Por qué a un mago superior a toda regla de los demás? ¿Por qué debemos ser gobernados por ministerios débiles e inútiles? El Ministerio es una forma de gobierno Muggle, como estudiante de historia, sé que los magos siempre han tenido monarquías"._

El Señor Oscuro se había relajado un poco y estaba mirandola especulativamente, Incluso Bellatrix parecía un poco apaciguada.

Y así Marian continuó en el mismo tono _"Durante mucho tiempo, busqué información sobre el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos dentro de los miembros de la Orden, pero todo lo que escuché fue acerca de presuntas atrocidades, pero una vez que descubrí los hechos, me pareció que eran bastante misericordioso. Unos pocos muggles murieron -sin consecuencias- Algunos magos que murieron no tenían a quien culpar sino a sí mismos, no debieron interponerse en su camino y se atrevieron a oponerse a su ascension de su legítimo derecho, siempre hay víctimas en el lugar de ascensión de un gran líder, eso es un hecho, eso es de conocimiento común. No podía entender la aprensión de los miembros de la Orden... Pero difícilmente resultarán formidables enemigos. Ellos se niegan a luchar con maldiciones mortales. Si al derrotar a cualquiera de sus seguidores, sólo para encerrarlos y luchar contra ellos de nuevo más tarde y en un número aún mayor… Es como si secretamente deseas ser conquistado."_

Mientras Marian hablaba miraba a Voldemort, media su interés en sus palabras. Él había demostrado ser bastante difícil de leer, pero después de su última frase, en su boca se formó una sonrisa terrible y ella sabía que estaba en el camino correcto para conseguir lo que quería de él.

Así que continuó apasionadamente _"Estoy tan cansada de aquellos magos anteponiendo sus propios intereses, la última cosa más ridícula aparte de la estrategia de combate de la Orden, es su ideología en conjunto….Es como si estuvieran avergonzados de lo que son -el hecho de que los magos somos más poderosos y capaces que otros seres, y__¡_ nos amarramos de mano y le damos todas las ventajas a esos muggles- adoptando sus reglas y formas y pretendiendo que ellos son superiores a nosotros. _¡_Ese mismo concepto es absurdo! pero es el credo de la Orden del Fénix y por desgracia, de la comunidad mágica americana. Salí de mi país para escapar de esa sociedad tan integrada...sólo para descubrir que estaba enredada con un grupo de británicos locos, que defienden esas mismas innovaciones. Los miembros de la Orden se ofendieron por mi disgusto hacia sus políticas y valores, por lo que ayer por la noche asistí a mi última reunión y la retirada formal de mi membresía, hice un Juramento Inquebrantable como condición de mi liberación." añadió con desprecio.

Teatralmente, Marian se dejó caer de rodillas, diciendo impresionante _"Reconozco que seas el verdadero gobernante "El rey y futuro" de Gran Bretaña, esta tierra es suya por derecho y mérito, y ahora que sé por cuánto supera a los otros magos y veo que pronto, con todo su derecho a recuperar su trono, vengo a pedirle perdón, porque no quiero traspasar ni por un segundo el país sin su permiso."_

Después de su discurso, el Señor Oscuro miró con interés _"Hablas bien, para ser una estadounidense" _dijo entre dientes. Bellatrix tenía una expresión ambigua, parecía complacida por el discurso de Marian, pero decepcionada de que su sed de sangre no pudiera ser satisfecha.

_"__¡_Gracias, mi señor!" contestó Marian, levantándose con elegancia cuando él hizo un gesto con la mano.

_"No es frecuente que me encuentro con una mujer tan inteligente…y con tal aplomo…" _dijo pensativo.

Inquieta, Bellatrix finalmente exclamó _"Pero Maestro, __¡_mi venganza!, _¡_Ella rescató a ese traidor a la sangre de Black después de que lo destrui!"

El no dijo nada, simplemente inclino la cabeza hacia un lado pensativamente, Bellatrix se adelantó y agarró violentamente del brazo a Marian con una de sus huesudas manos, cubierta de afiladas garras que cortaban hasta la carne.

Marian no hizo ningún movimiento para escapar, pero miró fríamente a Bellatrix y dijo burlonamente _"Te gusta llamar la atencion? al igual que tu primo, __¡_debe ser un rasgo de los Black!".

Los ojos locos y oscuros de Bellatrix brillaban con furia, pero el Señor Oscuro echó la cabeza atrás y se rió en un tono alto, como un repique congelado.

_"__¡_liberala Bella!" dijo con desdén, y luego se inclinó hacia Marian con su mirada misteriosa de serpiente _"Creo que posiblemente hayas omitido algunos detalles, …oh sí, lo sé todo sobre ti… aunque admito el estar sorprendido,…__¡_de tener la osadia de presentarte ante mí!... después de haber rescatado a Sirius Black, Bella se tomara la molestia de deshacerse de él, después de todo…. Cuando te invité, fue con la intención de permitir que Bellatrix te castigue por tu falta de respeto ... pero parece que me acabas de impresionar….Severus Snape es el único de mis siervos capaz de cumplir,…con su cabeza fría y su lengua aduladora, me arrepentiría si se viera perjudicado, pero no pudo explicar el incidente de Black para mi satisfacción, me temo que me has dejado sin otra opción y tengo que entregarte a Bella y su eficiente trabajo de varita ".

Marian se devanó los sesos, la única persona que sabía que convencia con éxito al Señor Oscuro era Severus Snape, así que canalizaría a su _"hombre de los giros y vueltas"_ Se dijo a si misma como lo haría _-sin miedo, inteligentemente ... y con mucho tacto._

_"Mi Señor, estan mal informados….__¡_No salve la vida de Sirius Black!" dijo Marian con valentía, con esa decisión podía salirle con la mentira más extravagante, solo para salvar su pellejo.

_"__¡_Me decepcionas!" dijo con rastro de sorpresa _"Uno de mis espías me relató la circunstancia entera del rescate de Black, Oyó de ti misma que te ofrecistes a ir a través del velo a rescatarlo a él y que le salvastes su vida._"

_"No fue mi intención menospreciar a su espía, mi Señor….Él no sabe más que nadie, __¡N_i siquiera el propio Black!, _¡_El sólo sabe lo que le dijeron, después de que lo Obliviara!" Marian relato con tranquila confianza.

Miró de nuevo ligeramente interesado y dijo _"Elaboralo"._

Marian eligió este momento para abrir la caja en sus brazos y revelar su contenido a Voldemort _"Le ofrezco este regalo, es un recuerdo... de mi excursión. Esta corona nunca ha sido usado en cualquiera, sino en la cabeza de un rey, según la leyenda, sus usuarios están destinados a reinar."_

Hizo un gesto a Bellatrix de tomar la caja de sus manos y ella se la presentó a él, donde lo miró impasible, pero no la tocó. Sospechaba que iba a comprobar si tenia maldiciones más tarde, en su tiempo libre.

Antes de que pudiera acusarla de tratar de cambiar el tema con el soborno, Marian siguió hablando, haciendo girar la historia que había inventado unos momentos antes _"Yo no estuve presente en la batalla en el Ministerio, pero fui llamada a una reunión de la Orden después. Cuando la hija de Andrómeda Black…Tonks, me dijo lo que le pasó a Sirius Black, reconocí la descripción del Velo de un texto antiguo que había leído en Grecia hace muchos años. El preciado documento ya no existe, porque un tonto investigador muggle del personal de allí tocó las páginas y el manuscrito estaba encantado para convertirse en polvo en vez de revelar sus secretos a alguien de sangre impura."_

Marian estaba bastante orgullosa del detalle que había inventado sobre la marcha, sospechaba que alguien como Voldemort lo apreciaria, después de una pausa, prosiguió con su relato _"Pero yo había conseguido leer varias porciones antes de su destrucción y hablaba de un arco como este que llevaba a la legendaria ciudad del Monte Olympus. Existe en el mito Muggle como la ciudad de los dioses, pero en realidad era una sociedad de magos muy poderosos que no creían en la clandestinidad a los Muggles y en su lugar, los trataron a su antojo y recibieron su adoración a cambio, quería la oportunidad de penetrar dentro del Departamento del Ministerios para ver este velo por mí misma y esa ocasión era perfecta, invente una absurda historia acerca de cómo era el otro lado del arco, que era oscuro y aterrador y que bloqueaba la magia y no tuve rivales reales cuando me ofrecí a pasar a través de la misión de rescate. Dumbledore habia asignado a algunos de sus Aurores mascotas para acompañarme en mi intento de "liberar" a Sirius Black."_

_"Bueno, me fui a través del velo y descubrí muchas maravillas allí, me encontré en un palacio con riquezas sin precedentes y las barreras que lo protegian eran tan poderosas que podía literalmente sentirlas, la ciudadela estaba situada en los acantilados los cuales no se pueden escalar y nadie puede aparecerse ahí, al parecer, la única manera era a través del velo y el cómo ese arco llegó a estar en el Ministerio magico británico es un misterio. Mientras vagaba por el palacio, no me encontré con nadie, el lugar estaba en silencio, todo estaba en orden y perfectamente conservado. Después de pasar por corredores dorados, me encontré en una sala del trono y al acercarme al estrado, me di cuenta de la corona que estaba en un asiento de marfil. Lo reconoci de inmediato había adornado las cabezas de los reyes del este, pero esta había desaparecido hace muchos años."_

_"Y ultimamente mi estima por ud. había crecido más y más y sabía que seria digno de llevarlo, en ese momento en que vi la diadema, se me ocurrió que si se traeria ante usted, podría sentirse inclinado a tratarme con misericordia a pesar de haber sido un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Así que me acerqué y me lo iba a llevar, pero en el momento en que sostuve la corona en mis manos, unas mujeres hermosas aparecieron de la nada, tratando de evitar el robo,… después de un momento, me di cuenta de que eran Muggles o Squibs...presumiblemente servían como cuidadoras. Aparentemente, algunos magos en algún lugar todavía sabían del Monte Olympus y se tomaron la molestia de asegurarse de que los muggles cuidaran de la propiedad….Las Confundi y decidí que sería mejor encontrar a Sirius Black e irnos. "_

Marian siempre había tenido una vívida imaginación estaba completamente inmersa en su propia historia y siguió con avidez _"Mi varita me señaló a Black, a quien encontré vagando por los jardines, aparentemente fuera de si, e inmediatamente detecte el porque, eran por las flores de loto, rápidamente me eche un encanto de burbujas en mi cabeza y segui mi camino hacia él, los jardines estaban llenos del loto y el idiota estaba de pie en medio de ellos."_

Bellatrix podía ver a Marian resbalar entre dedos con cada palabra que pronunciaba adicional y tratando de ponerla en duda su relato, la interrumpio de pronto y dijo _"Así que lo Obliviates y mentistes a la Orden? ¿Por qué deberíamos creer que hayas decidido decirnos la verdad en lugar de a ellos? ¿Y esa historia que les dijistes? Parece como si tuviera algo de verdad en ella, me enteré de que tuvistes que quedarte en Hogwarts durante varios días para recuperar tu energía mágica y tambien Black."_

"_Veras, cual es la cantidad de energía mágica que te queda después de 300 apariciones en dos días? Y si los primeros de ellos fueron apariciones en conjunto..."_ dijo Marian con sequedad _"Yo no sabía dónde estábamos, así que nos fuimos montaña arriba, hacia la cima y mas todo el camino a través de Europa hasta que llegamos a casa…. Eso agotaría a cualquiera."_

_"A pesar de que has descubierto una ciudad de cuentos de hadas, eso no cambia el hecho de que rescataras a Sirius Black, después de que lo destrui"_ hizo un mohín Bella.

Marian sabía que entre los sangre puras, cierta cantidad de arrogancia era necesaria tenía que mostrarle a Voldemort su lugar en la jerarquía natural que estaba por debajo de él, pero por encima de Bellatrix _"Mi Señor"_ dijo Marian con frialdad, optando por dirigirse al Señor Oscuro y hacer caso omiso de Bellatrix, como si ella no fuera más que una mascota rebelde e impertinente _"…si tenía la intención de matar a Black, tal vez debería haber usado la maldición asesina, por lo que he oído hablar de su duelo, que sonaba más como juegos de primos en vez de serios adversarios con intención de matarse los unos a los otros."_

Bellatrix hizo un movimiento violento hacia ella, pero el Señor Oscuro levantó la mano y la detuvo a medio paso.

Marian continuó con ironía _"Pero incluso si recupere a Black del velo, él esta a solo un paso por debajo de cualquier combatiente y esta un poco loco después de su arresto domiciliario y todos sus años en Azkaban."_

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con furia y Marian sonrió, disfrutando de su cebo, después de una pausa para saborear ese momento, continuó _"Él estaba prácticamente en el paraíso de donde estaba antes, pero lo he traído de vuelta y ahora su prima tendrá la oportunidad de acabar con él definitivamente, no podía volver con las manos vacías del Velo y ciertamente no tenía ninguna intención de entregarle esa corona a Dumbledore, pero si tuve que darle su hombre…Además, ahora que lo pienso, Black probablemente nunca será el mismo después de tal sobredosis de las flores de loto, será un poco mas lento, mucho más perezoso, más complaciente y más facil de matar...Mi señor ¿tengo su permiso o sere entregada a Lestrange?"_ preguntó imbuyendo el nombre con tanto desprecio como para salirse con la suya.

Ante este comentario, el Señor Oscuro se rió de nuevo sonando alto y siniestro, Marian sabía instintivamente que no era a costa suya, se fijo hacia ella con sus ojos rojos y sin parpdear le respondió _"Eres muy atrevida, pero con un juicio excelente ...Nunca pensé que una americana superara a mi propia gente en honrarme, por ahora, puedes mantenerte convida."_

Marian hizo una reverencia en señal de gratitud y Bellatrix estaba prácticamente temblando de ira, sabía del estado de Bella y que eso no había escapado de su atención, de hecho Voldemort parecía casi complacido de haberse burlado de Bella, sabiendo que ella no se atrevería a hablar de nuevo, se dirigio perceptivamente a Marian, _"Supongo que tendrias algo que deseabas ganar, además de tu vida, algo que te podría haber mantenido aquí, en vez de huir del país,…. No te arriesgarias a venir aquí sin la esperanza de lograr algo más, puedes hacer tu petición. "_

_"Mi Señor, le pido su permiso para permanecer en el Reino Unido y ser testigo de esta transformación bajo su liderazgo"_ dijo Marian, induciendo su demanda con una fuerte dosis de adulación.

_"Te otorgare tu petición…"_ respondió y agregó _"…Tus deseos me agradan, voy a dar instrucciones para que nadie te manipule, podrías serme útil y recuerda dónde está tu lealtad, asi no necesitaras sentir mi desprecio o a Bellatrix."_

_"Es ud. demasiado generoso, Mi Señor"_ murmuró y luego dijo _"…Me temo que no soy rival para ella en un duelo, siempre he sido investigadora más que ...gladiador"._

El genio de Bellatrix se encendió de nuevo y era obvio una queria réplicar punzantemente y su mano involuntariamente se arrastró hacia su varita, pero después de debatir internamente un momento, optó por mantener la boca cerrada, porque no quería molestar el Señor Oscuro más de lo que estaba, Marian sintió que ella era una mujer más acostumbrados a responder a los insultos con su varita mágica que con sus palabras.

_"No quiero dar a entender nada a Lestrange aquí, por supuesto. Por lo que he visto de ella hoy, sólo puedo concluir que usted tiene recogida la basura"_, añadió Marian falsamente.

Bellatrix finalmente no pudo aguantar más y sacó su varita, gritando _"Te arrepentirás de esto, pequena traicionera, sangre sucia!"_

Marian no hizo ademán de coger su varita mágica, simplemente inclinando la cabeza para ver a Bellatrix con una sonrisa condescendiente. El Señor Oscuro parecía bastante divertido que otra cosa. Cuando la gente solía llegar en público con él, o bien se encogian servilmente o temblaban de miedo. Pocos habían dominado el arte de parecer digno y respetuoso hacia él. Y el comportamiento de Marian hacia Bellatrix más bien sin querer le agradaba, se mostraba con astucia y aplomo en comparación con la tosca de Bella, de sangre caliente y arrebatos. Se dio cuenta que de todos sus magos siervos, siempre había preferido los inteligentes. Con lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa de satisfacción, el Señor Oscuro protestó burlonamente _"Nobleza obliga, Bella."_

Luego, con un gesto perentorio de su muñeca, agregó _"dejennos."_

Aturdida e indignada, Bellatrix se levantó con rigidez y barrió hacia la puerta, se fijo en Marian, con una mirada de odio que prometia venganza, Marian la miraba fríamente por un momento antes de centrar su atención en el Señor Oscuro.

_"Siéntate",_ le dijo, en un tono que no admitía réplica. Así que Marian se acercó a su forma blanca, flaco y se sentó a su derecha, la que Bellatrix acababa de abandonar, y la gran serpiente se deslizó suavemente fuera de su camino mientras subía las escaleras.

Se arregló la falda alrededor de ella con gracia antes de sentarse ante Voldemort, con una voz tranquila que hacía muy difícil determinar la dirección de sus pensamientos, le dijo _"No creo que apruebes a Bella."_

Marian debatia sobre qué decir y finalmente opto por la cruda verdad, cuanto más cerca sus palabras llegaran a sus sentimientos genuinos, más honesta y natural parecerian y sus probabilidades de supervivencia aumentarían dramáticamente. Ella sabía que Voldemort era famoso por ser el mayor Legilimens y probablemente podría conseguir superficialmente una lectura de sus sentimientos sin siquiera hacer contacto visual.

Ella dijo respetuosamente _"Reconozco que Bellatrix Lestrange tiene sangre pura y que ella es una de sus más fieles servidoras, que también es una adversaria feroz y mortal. Por todas estas cosas, es que ella es tan admirada. Sin embargo, es también una sádica y aunque la gente como ella tienen su utilidad durante el ascenso al poder, se convierten en un pasivo una vez que han vuelto a su posición original, son como aquellos perros feroces que desarrollan una tendencia a atacar a los humanos. Son útil tenerlos alrededor cuando el gobierno es débil y abundan los delincuentes, pero en tiempos de paz y prosperidad, se convierten en un poco de molestia. Es cosa difícil refrenar su sed constante y a menudo inadecuada para la tortura y el asesinato."_

_"Es una lástima que hayas roto tus vínculos con la Orden del Fénix...Sospecho que habrías resultado ser una espía muy eficiente"_ dijo Voldemort con su voz fría que hacia reverberar desagradablemente en su columna vertebral.

_"Mi Señor, soy una terrible mentirosa, es una de mis debilidades, no pude ocultar mi disgusto contra los otros miembros de la Orden y se volvieron en contra mía, si tratara de espiarlos, hasta el siempre confiado Dumbledore sería capaz de capturarme a toda prisa…."_ respondió con auto-desaprobación.

_"Puedo ver la verdad de tus palabras escritas en tus hermosos ojos ... Y sin embargo, para alguien que pretenda tanta falta de sutileza, ves mucho y tienes un gran discernimiento"_ dijo el Señor Oscuro pensativo _"Dime que piensas acerca de ... Harry Potter?. "_

Marian mantuvo la calma y contestó con cuidado para decirle lo que él ya pensaba _"Ciertamente he visto al niño y hablado con él, no muestra signos de grandeza, aunque ha tenido una suerte impresionante y tiene amigos más inteligentes que él. Pero el niño en si no es una amenaza, la idea de que pueda derrotarlo en cualquier tipo de combate es absurdo, pero sería bueno acabar con él, aunque sólo sea para descarrilar a los que creen en el mito que es él, como por ejemplo la Orden del Phoenix."_

Como si hablara consigo mismo, el Señor Oscuro murmuró _"Eso es también lo que dice Severus."_ Y entonces él la miró y le dijo con una voz que pretendía ser señorial y generosa, pero que sonaba bastante arrogante y amenazante _"Nunca he ofrecido este honor después de una sola audiencia, pero ¿cómo te gustaria usar mi marca?"_

Marian se dejó caer de rodillas y dijo _"Mi Señor, es un honor más allá de todo imaginado para esta extranjera, cuando la Orden del Fénix me obligó a prestar el Juramento Inquebrantable, esta contenía una larga lista de cosas que no debía de hacer, estuve de acuerdo sin dudar de que nunca llegaría a ser una mortífago, ni soñando que alguna vez me encontrara digna de tal honor."_

Voldemort la miró disgustado y su serpiente pareció despertar de cualquier estupor que había estado sumido siniestramente y se deslizó por el perímetro de la habitación, Marian lo siguió con la mirada.

_"Eso no importa" _dijo enfadado _"aunque me hubiera gustado adquirirte... Pero muchos de mis amigos no tienen la marca."  
_  
_"Por favor, cuente conmigo como uno de ellos"_ dijo Marian con cortesía, con el anhelo de que esta reunión terminara, nunca había deseado algo con tanta fuerza como disfrutar del sol y el viento frío del fresco invierno,…Era una agonía permanecer tanto tiempo en esta guarida ...con esa enorme criatura devoradora de hombres arrastrandose hacia atrás y hacia adelante en la periferia de su visión. Incluso cuando estaba absorta en la narración de su cuento, sentía acechándola desde el fondo, nunca dejaba completamente de olvidar su presencia y su situación.

Al ver que sus ojos seguían a Nagini, el Señor Oscuro dijo casi cariñosamente _"Ella __es hermosa__, ¿verdad?"  
_  
_"__Una criatura __encantadora, __fascinante__... hasta esa mordedura __fatal" _contestó Marian con cautela.

_"Pero eso es __lo que mas me parece atractiva__ de__ todos…"_ murmuró mirándola intensamente con sus ojos rasgados de un escarlata brillante. Luego levantó una varita de aspecto familiar -al que le había colocado un dispositivo de escucha en la empuñadura, era su gemelo- brillo débilmente por un momento y entonces oyó un rasguño en la puerta.  
_  
__"__Entra, __Colagusano__"_ gritó y luego, volviéndose a Marian dijo _"Esta entrevista __ha terminado, __daré __instrucciones de que __nadie deba __interferir__ contigo __de ninguna manera__ y tal vez, algún día__ te pediré __alguna investigación __para mí, ya que al igual que usted__, soy __un gran __conocedor__de las maldiciones __de los antiguos…..__hasta la próxima vez__, Marian.__"__  
_  
Marian nunca había odiado tanto su nombre hasta ese momento en que él lo pronuncio, hizo con gracia una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Ella siguió en silencio a Colagusano por un par de pasillos y pasando varias puertas dobles abiertas, se percato de Lucius Malfoy tomando té en una habitación contigua en un sofá azul damasco junto a una mujer rubia de extraordinaria belleza con las características distintivas de los Black, tomando sorbos delicados de su taza de porcelana, supuso que se trataba de su esposa, Narcissa, la hermana de Bellatrix, a pesar de que esta mujer no tenía ningún fuego abrasiva como su hermana, en lugar de eso Narcissa parecía refinada y etérea, aunque se veía más pálida y delgada estaba sana, Marian sintió una tristeza desesperada en el ambiente y casi a pesar de sí misma, sentía lástima por esta gran dama que había tenido que dar su casa a esta criatura siniestra, que ella y su orgulloso y arrogante marido llamaban _Maestro._

Narcissa no la miró, seguía mirando pensativa a su taza de té y Marian dio un paso más y una tercera persona se hizo visible en la habitación, Con una taza de té sin tocar delante de él en la mesa de café, un chico de la edad de Harry Potter se sentó en un sillón y observó a Marian con cautelosos ojos grises. A partir de sus rasgos patricio y del pelo rubio, supo de inmediato que se trataba del némesis de Harry, _Draco Malfoy. _Se preguntó fugazmente que estaba haciendo fuera de la escuela, si desde luego no parecía muy contento de estar en casa, admitió para si misma que el chico era guapo, por sus finos rasgos afilados y su pelo rubio blanquecino, guapo aún mas que su padre, que era un espécimen verdaderamente impresionante.

Este hermoso rompecorazones adolescente entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella, desafiantemente, con ojos ensombrecidos y endurecidos como la de ningún niño debiera ser, a pesar de los diferente colores y forma, le recordaba gráficamente a _Severus…._ Y entonces sintió una gran punzada en el corazón, _El la había visto aquí _y se había ido por su cuenta para sacar todas las conclusiones erróneas posibles. Se preguntó si ella le importaría lo suficiente para saber a lo que se había enfrentado sola, o si simplemente la evadió suponiendo que fuera un traidora miserable, al igual que su actual compañero, Colagusano.

Ella se detuvo y si ese fuera el caso? …se dio cuenta de que nunca volvería a disfrutar de esos momentos compartidos de descubrimiento o de tener el placer de oírle destripar verbalmente a sus enemigos, con esa voz sedosa y arrullante que tanto le gustaba o el ver esos finos labios expresando una mueca de triunfo... Y de repente una terrible ola de gran tristeza se apoderó de ella y Draco se dio cuenta, sus ojos plateados se ampliaron, eran ojos encantadores aunque ahuecados por la preocupación. Algo pasó entre ellos en ese instante, cada uno reconoció su propio y terrible miedo en los ojos del otro, en un lugar en que no esperaba comprensión y empatía. Marian vio que compartían el mismo impulso que los manejaba, _el __temor __de perder a __los __que amamos_.

Ella asintió con gravedad hacia él y en ese momento, decidió ser amiga de _Draco __Malfoy_, si es que alguna vez se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Colagusano se dio cuenta de que ella no lo seguía y se detuvo a varios pasos por delante, haciendo un sonido de impaciencia. Ella retomo los pasos rápidamente, pero no se disculpó. Todavía se sentía como si estuvieran siendo observados y no quería traicionar su lado suave, ni ser más amable con los esbirros de Voldemort, que estaban en desacuerdo con la forma en que se había comportado hacia Bellatrix antes. Así que se deslizó con arrogancia por los pasillos y cuando vio al portero de aspecto desagradable de nuevo, ella sofocó sus comentarios impertinentes con una mano que imperiosamente levantó y caminó pasando de largo, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras entre dientes.

Esperaba sinceramente que el Señor Oscuro se olvidara de ella, ahora que tenía carta blanca para quedarse en Inglaterra y hacer lo que le gustara y que mas nunca tendría que ver mas a Bellatrix, ni a Colagusano o al apestoso y aberrado de las uñas sucias nunca más.

* * *

Aparte de Marian quien pertenece a d1x1lady todos los personajes pertenecen del mundo de Harry Potter a J.k Rowlings

Gracias por su paciencia.


	17. Capitulo 17: confrontacion

Capítulo 17: Confrontación

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando salio de la Mansión Malfoy, la noche llegaba temprano en esta época del año y después de su desagradable tarde realmente no quería estar sola. Así que regresó a su casa y busco a MissBear y se apareció afuera del apartamento de Tonks, ella era muy hábil con las barreras y había desarrollado una forma de permitir a la gente aparecerse en su jardín sin ser visible para los que estaban fuera de su propiedad, eso mantenía firmemente a los visitantes fuera de su casa y con las múltiples barreras protegiéndolos y esto era muy útil para un Auror, para cuando recibía visitantes desagradables -como informantes que comprensiblemente no deseaban ser visto-.

Marian se acercó a la puerta, sabiendo que Tonks terminaba de trabajar los días miércoles siempre a las cinco de la tarde, se preguntó si estaría disponible para ella y temía el disgusto y la decepción que iba a ver en los ojos de su amiga, después del terrorifico día que había tenido no creía que fuera capaz de soportar el rechazo.

Tonks respondió al primer golpe y la observó con suspicacia, antes de dejarla pasar a su interior.

_"Está bien __¿Que es todo esto que esta pasando__? __Sé que __no te has ido __de __la Orden__, __después de venir expresamente a __Inglaterra __para luchar __específicamente__ contra __Tú-__sabes-quien, me resulta __un poco __difícil de creer que __nos abandones asi, como si nada, !Se __suponía que éramos amigas!__… así que dime __lo que está pasando" _ le exigió Tonks, con las manos en la cadera y con una inclinación de su cabeza (ahora rubio cenizo).

Marian se dejó caer en una silla y dijo agradecida _"Es __bueno saber contar con __alguien__ que __puede leer __entre líneas __y no __pensar que soy una __completa__ e __inútil__, cobarde y __traidora.__"__  
_  
Y así Marian le contó todo, desde la visita de Dumbledore y su decisión de permanecer en el Reino Unido y de su entrevista con el Señor Oscuro hoy _"Eso __me recuerda__ que __me encontré con __tu __tía __Narcissa __hoy y__ a __su esposo e hijo__"_ añadió Marian como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

_"Ahora que __su __amado maestro __está utilizando su __casa __como su cuartel general__, deben estar __pavoneándose __como __los pavos reales __blancos __que he escuchado __que tienen__" _dijo Tonks con una risa nerviosa.

_"En realidad__ no, __ellos __se ven increíblemente __miserables….__Creo que__ de__searía__n __desertar __si pudieran__, i__ncluso su __hijo __ha __sido arrastrado a __eso." _respondió Marian pensativamente.

_"Es __extraño que __Draco __este allí,_ _¿__No_ _se supone que deberia __estar en __la escuela?"_ comentó Tonks, comiendose una papa frita.  
_  
__"Lo sé…__.__Y __no parecía__ para __nada contento __de estar en casa__, t__enía una __expresión en su __rostro, que __no lo esperaba __ver en __un chico, parecía __que llevaba __una carga __terrible, sus padres __deben sentirse __azotados __por haberlo __involucrado__.__" _respondió Marian, con una furia inesperada.

_"Siempre fue __un desgraciado __malcriado y __arrogante, me __es difícil __imaginarlo__ en __la forma en que__ me __lo describes__, pero eso __me pone triste… Narcissa __y __Lucius __siempre__ lo __adoraban __y si Tú__-sabes-quien __arrastró a __su __hijo en sus __planes__ y al parecer __él lo está__, entonces __me imagino que __quieren __desertar, lástima que les sea __imposible"_ respondió Tonks, con un tono de arrepentimiento genuino.

Excavando en la bolsa de papas fritas (Marian siempre secretamente llamaba 'chips'), de repente preguntó _"__¿Por qué __no es posible __desertar?__,¿A__caso nadie __lo ha hecho antes__?"__  
_  
Tonks se rió, _"Muchos __lo han intentado,__ ¿R__ecuerdas a __Igor __Karkarov__? __Bueno, no __llegó muy lejos __y eso que tenia riquezas __y conexiones, la __mayoría __no sobrevive __a la fuga__, como hizo el__ y __ni siquiera es __que Ya-__sabes-quien__ se __molesta en __enviar gente a __darles caza. __Él tiene __muchas otras cosas __bajo la manga__...__el problema es la __marca Tenebrosa, una vez que __alguien ha __sido marcado __con la marca,__están relacionados con el __Señor Oscuro. __Él __tiene acceso a ese __vinculo __siempre que lo desee__, __puede que no sea __capaz __de obligarlos a __regresar a __él, pero __sin duda puede __descubrir su __paradero… __Recuerda que __todos __los mortífagos lo __que tienen que hacer __es tocar __la marca __con __sus varitas __y los lleva __al instante a__donde quiera que __el desee (__siempre y cuando __no existan __barreras __de Anti-__Aparición __en el lugar__) aun __sin saber de su destino__, etc ." Marian preguntó con curiosidad " __Así que si __alguien pudiera __descubrir una manera de __deshacerse de __la Marca Tenebrosa__,… ¿M__uchos __podrían __desertar__?" _

Tonks se rió y respondió _"__Mira, puedo __ver __a dónde vas __con esto y __déjame decirte__, un montón de __gente lo ha __intentado, pero creo __que incluso si __hubiera una manera__de deshacerse de __la Marca Tenebrosa, __pocos __lo tomarían, __Tú-__sabes-quien __ahora __es demasiado poderoso__, le tienen __demasiado miedo a__ su venganza__ y su brazo esta __llegando cada vez __más lejos,__….__Tu energía __podría ser gastado __mejor __en otro cosa.__"_

_"__Tienes razón, __por supuesto" _contestó Marian, sacudiendose a sí misma para disipar su tren de pensamiento _"pero podría __hacer __un __proyecto paralelo muy __interesante__..."_

_"Eso me__ recuerda..."_ dijo Tonks, cambiando de tema de repente _"...me__ ha pasado hoy la cosa__ mas rara del mundo, __Pasé por donde __Sirius __a __dejarle algo __y agarre a __Mundungus __tratando de robar __la casa, __estaba a punto de __irse por el __floo__ con la __bolsa __del botín __cuando lo sorprendí in fraganti.__"__  
_  
_"__¡_Estás _bromeando__!"_ dijo Marian al grito _"Pero__ si es la __sede de la __Orden __del Fénix…__¡No puedo creerlo, que esa sabandija fuera tan __descarado…__¿Qué hicistes__?" __"Perdí completamente__la cabeza y __comencé a gritarle__, luego se __dio la vuelta y __con __su varita __en mano __y me echó __un __Obliviate __…__Por un momento__, me quedé __allí y luego__ se __desapareció por __la chimenea__... __Pero lo raro __es que sentí __el hechizo__ que __me golpeó, __fue __un golpe directo __también, __pero __no funcionó __en lo absoluto …__.__me quedé __allí esperando __la __borrosidad __momentánea que me __indica un cambio __de memoria, ...__pero nunca llegó__.__" _explicó Tonks, gesticulando con la papa en la mano.

_"¿Estás segura de eso__? __Tal vez __eso es lo que __quiere esa sabandija que recuerdes….__Tal vez __sucedió algo más __que se te olvidó__" _dijo Marian, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

_"__¡_Ewww_! __¡__Ni__ de __broma ...__de ninguna manera! __Vas a __crearme __un complejo, __No estoy __seguro de que el __hechizo __no funcionara,__ hasta un podrido como ese puede __perder __su toque o__ ...será__ que tuve mucha suerte__"_ dijo Tonks con una sonrisa, Marian secretamente se sonrió.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes, todas las noches Marian llegaba a su casa del trabajo esperando encontrar a Severus allí para confrontarlo, pero nunca llegó. Trató de no sentirse devastada por el hecho de que le importara tan poco para el y de qué lado estaba su lealtad. Y ese sábado, ella se apareció en la Madriguera para darle explicaciones a sus amigos, se sentía bien tener gente que creyera en ella de nuevo además de Tonks y Dumbledore, por supuesto.

Cuando llegó cerca de la propiedad, Sirius se apartó del árbol en el que se había estado apoyando y se acercó a ella con su grácil y pecadora sonrisa de siempre _"¿Qué estás __haciendo aquí?" _Marian le preguntó con sorpresa.

_"Remus __me __dijo que viniera, __Él dijo que ibas a __confesarles __a todos __acerca de __lo que paso en __la reunión de la Orden __el otro día__."_ respondió Sirius y agregó _"__Remus, __Tonks __y la mayoría de __los Weasley __están adentro, yo __pensé en __esperar __por ti."__  
_  
Algo sobre la forma en que pronunció su última frase preocupaba a Marian, pero fingió una sonrisa amable y se abrió camino a la casa, temía una fría recepción, pero no tenia por qué preocuparse, Molly salio corriendo hacia ella al minuto en que llegó y exclamó con deleite _"__¡_Marian_ esta __aquí!, __¡__Por fin podemos __averiguar lo que está __pasando!__"__  
_  
Marian sonrió nerviosamente hacia el grupo y captó la mirada de Lupin, Él levantó una ceja en cuestión y Marian de repente se puso seria _"Creo que __tenemos que llamar vía __Floo a la __oficina __del profesor __Dumbledore, Él les dirá __que todavía estoy __a su servicio, __aunque no __lo parezca __en estos momentos.__"__  
_  
Y Arthur cogió el polvo Floo y Marian explicó brevemente acerca de la nueva ley, que el Ministerio estaba a punto de pasar _"__Tiene razón"_ dijo Arthur en voz baja "_Va a __ser promulgada el __lunes…..Oí hablar de eso __a __Shacklebolt__".__  
_  
Unos momentos más tarde, la canosa cabeza de Dumbledore se apareció de entre las llamas, sus ojos brillantes parpadeaban detrás de las gafas en forma de media luna _"¿Cómo están__?... __Molly, __Arthur __no parece __ser un gran __encuentro__"_ comentó con una mirada de complicidad con Marian.

_"Eh, hum,… sí, señor director, sabemos lo ocupado que está y no queríamos molestarlo, estamos haciendo lo necesario para corroborar la historia de Marian, de que sigue siendo un auténtico miembro de la Orden." _dijo Arthur, mirando más bien con disculpa.

_"Oh, creo que mis rodillas ya no son lo que solían ser…"_ murmuró Dumbledore con una sonrisa modesta y añadió _" Marian es y sin duda sigue siendo una miembro de la Orden….pueden confiar en ella del mismo modo que antes, voy a dejar que les explique la situación ...me temo que tengo una cita en unos minutos."  
_  
_"__¡_Adiós, profesor!" se despidieron y con una sonrisa y un guiño final, se fue.

Marian dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y les explicó la situación por segunda vez, al final de su historia agregó, _"Sólo los miembros más confiables de la Orden saben que todavía estoy de su lado, es por eso que ya no puedo ir a las reuniones generales. Por lo que a los demás les concierne.…he desertado y de la forma en que el Señor Oscuro estaba hablando, tiene espías en nuestro territorio "._

_"¿Te refieres a Snape?"_ preguntó Sirius con un dejo de malicia.

_"No….__Yo creo que deben __haber otros, __dijo algo __acerca de alguien __hablando contigo y que averiguo __los detalles de tu __rescate del Velo __de primera mano…No creo que __tú y __Severus __tengan el corazón__de contarse todo__ …o si __?__" _le preguntó con sorna.

Sirius inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante pensativamente, con su pelo largo y rizado que caían sobre sus pómulos perfectos y dijo distraídamente _"__No, no a __él…__Pero__ si a __todas las personas__ que __se me acercaban __a preguntarme __acerca de lo que paso__ y un montón __mas __que __me oyó __contarlo__,… __Así que me temo __que eso nos deja sin pistas,... cualquiera puede ser el __espía "_

_"Realmente __no pensé que__ el __lo fuera__"_ dijo Marian, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante en un intento de mitigar sus palabras y así asegurarse de que no había ningún malentendido, luego agregó _"__Pero de todos modos, las __personas en esta sala__ y __Dumbledore__, __Saben que __todavía estoy __con uds. Así que __por favor __no se lo digan a__nadie más,__no me importaría __si __el resto de __los Weasley__, Hermione __y Harry lo __saben __y creo que __Dumbledore__ se __lo va a decir__a ojo-loco __y__ a la profesora __McGonagall.__" _La cara de Sirius de repente se ilumino en una sonrisa taimada _"Así que __Snape __no lo sabe… __Él __debe de haber estado __en __shock cuando __te encontró por__ el pasillo a tu encuentro con __Ya-Sabes-__Quién __...Él no necesita estar en __nuestro grupo__ ¿verdad?__"_

Marian se puso rígida y contestó fríamente _"Él no __lo sabe todavía__, pero desde luego __no tengo ningún problema __de que él __se entere…__Si alguien puede __guardar un secreto, ...__de seguro es él.__"__  
_  
_"Así que__ …¿__no se lo vas __a decir?__" _pregunto Sirius .

_"¿Y cómo __se supone que voy __a __hacer eso?__...__Supongo que podría__ ir __a Hogwarts y __Dumbledore __me __dejaría entrar __y __entonces podría __ir a __esperar a __Severus __en su despacho!…__.__¿O __tal vez podría __pasar el rato __por los pasillos de la __ Mansión __Malfoy __con la esperanza__de encontrarmelo nuevamente?..."_ replicó con brusquedad y sarcasmo pero luego se disculpo _"….__lo siento, no __quise ser grosera__ solo estoy __un poco__ cansada __de__ mi __suerte __esta semana, eso __es todo.__"__  
_  
_"Está bien__, Marian… __Si quieres__, puedo __ir a atenderte y __cocinarte __la cena__ y así puedes __relajarte tranquilamente__"_ se ofreció Sirius de lo mas casualmente, un poco…. _demasiado __casual._

Marian le dio una mirada extraña y dijo suavemente _"Eso es __muy amable __de tu parte__, pero Molly, nos __cocinó una __deliciosa cena para __todos y __no me gustaría __perdérmela ...__Siento que mi __mal humor __ya se esta__ pasando __y haré __mi __mejor esfuerzo de no __arruinar el resto de __la velada."_

Fred y George de pronto se aparecieron detrás de Sirius y lanzaron sus brazos alrededor de su hombro, habían estado en calma durante la mayor parte de la visita de Marian, preocupados mas por un nuevo producto que por ella. George le dio a Sirius una mirada de fingida simpatía y dijo _"__Mala suerte, amigo al __parecer __prefiere quedarse __aquí __con nosotros que __estar a solas contigo__."_

Sirius se rió y les desordeno el cabello, pero a Marian le pareció que su risa sonaba un poco forzada, el resto de la velada transcurrió sin incidentes y Marian olvidó todos sus problemas por un rato, aunque se dio cuenta de que Remus y Sirius parecían haber tenido algún tipo de altercado hasta cierto punto, los vio entrar juntos a la casa y no parecían estar muy felices el uno con el otro, pero no había sido capaz de descubrir de qué se trataba.

Lo que había sucedido en realidad fue que Sirius se acercó a Remus y le murmuró _"Creo que __voy a pedirle una cita a __Marian, __parece que __se ha olvidado __de lo desagradable __que fui hace un año,…__Por otra parte si __se tomó un __riesgo tan grande__ por __salvarme la vida, puede que se preocupe por __mí, por lo __menos un poco.__"__  
_  
Remus se lo llevó a un lado y caminaron hacia el garaje juntos, se volvió hacia Sirius y le dijo _"Mira__, sé que __te gusta __Marian__ y no __te culpo, __ella realmente __es especial, pero antes de __hundirte __más profundo__, debo __advertirte que __su corazón__ le pertenece __a otro."_

_"¿Y cómo __lo sabes__?" _Preguntó Sirius, con los ojos oscurecidos peligrosamente.

Remus pasó una mano por sus cabello alborotado, ya veteado de gris _"Sirius,...__¡N_o importa _cómo lo sé!.. __¡__No te lo puedo decir__, OK!, __bien… __sé que __tienes __un __talento para conseguir cualquier mujer __que quieras, pero __Marian __está enamorada de __otra persona y debes __respetar eso …__.__Sólo …__¡__solo __dejarla ir!_" declaró Remus.

Ahora completamente enfurecido, Sirius exclamó _"__¿¡Así que no me __puedes decir __quién es!?... __Tal vez ella __no ama a __nadie, pero __tú la __quieres para ti__y estás tratando de __superar a __la __competencia__,…. ¡Después de todo este tiempo!,¡ Siempre te __creí que __eras __demasiado __bueno para mi __prima__! " _terminó con desprecio_.__  
_  
_"¡__Lo entiendes todo __mal__, Sirius!... __Mírame__ s__oy tu __mejor amigo, no__ te __traicionaría __de esa manera, pero sabes que __yo __siempre he sido__ muy __perceptivo,….__sólo confía en mí, …__Hay alguien __por ahí que __ella __haría cualquier cosa por el __y ….no, __no es tu __igual, aunque __él no es un __tipo con quien jugar__... __Además, estas __muy __equivocado acerca de __lo que siento por __Nymphadora" _ agregó en voz baja.

_"Si ese es __el caso, entonces__ ¡__Dile__! __Estoy harto __de verla __con ese pelo __ratonil castaño__, ya que le __rompes el corazón __una y otra vez__… __Y en cuanto a __Marian concierne, yo __creo __que realmente __has visto __algo que crees que__ te __indica que __ella __está enamorada de __otro hombre, te doy las gracias __por el consejo, __pero __no vas __a __hacer que __me__ de__caiga __de repente y me saques __fuera de la carrera__, __sabes __que yo nunca__ doy __marcha atrás __ante un desafío__,… __Este __misterioso hombre __sólo __hace que sea aún __más i__nteresante __el juego!…__Hasta que ella no __este casada__, sigue estando disponible en el mercado__,…. __Después de todo__, las mujeres __son unas criaturas__ fascinantes…. y __cambiantes" _respondió Sirius con seguridad, rápidamente recuperando su buen humor, tenía un mal genio, pero nunca tomaba mucho tiempo para que desapareciera.

Remus negó con la cabeza tristemente y siguió a Sirius de nuevo a la casa, dándole una última advertencia _"__Haz lo __que quieras, pero __Marian __no es tu __típica chica__…. __Ella __tiene ideas __muy claras __sobre __lo que quiere __y parece __que__ lo __ha encontrado en…¡En ese hombre!__ eso es lo que te quiero decir, s__ólo ten cuidado, __su felicidad __está en la raya..." __"Así como el mío" _murmuró Sirius por encima de su hombro en su traje de cuero.

Marian pasó el resto del fin de semana reflexionando sobre su nuevo proyecto y espiando a Dumbledore y a Harry Potter. De vez en cuando, uno de los dos tenia una conversación con Snape y dejaba de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, solo para escuchar aquellos tonos sedosos de su voz que tanto anhelaba, sonaba muy lejos y parecía burlarse de ella por su debilidad, Marian seguía jugueteando con los Trasladores, pero despues de su visita a la Mansión Malfoy, había estado jugando con la idea de eliminar la Marca Tenebrosa, sabía que no debía hacerlo su principal prioridad, pero si algún día la guerra terminara, _Severus_ probablemente no querría ese espantoso recordatorio de su servicio al mago más malvado de la historia reciente.

Marian todavía temía por su futuro, sabía que la muerte de Dumbledore era inminente y constantemente se preocupaba de la posición de Severus. Si él fuera expulsado de la Orden del Fénix, que parecía lo mas probable y si sobrevivía a la guerra y si tenía la intención de hacerla ver las atrocidades y horrores que iba a cometer,…. entonces probablemente sería juzgado como criminal de guerra _y ¿si no tuviera la __marca tenebrosa__ recorriendo__ su brazo?, pudiera ser __declarado_ _inocente_. Podía admitir que había tenido la marca, pero sería capaz de decir que desapareció después de la muerte de Voldemort (lo que Marian creía que podía suceder para finalizar la guerra realmente) a diferencia de los otros Mortífagos, El Wizengamot seguramente creería que no debió de haber sido realmente uno de ellos, si no estaba marcado y los otros aún lucían el suyo y sería aún más convincente si pudiese quitárselo a unos pocos Mortífagos descontentos así como a _Draco __Malfoy _y su madre….. Su padre probablemente no.

* * *

La mañana del lunes Marian se encontraba de nuevo en San Mungo, había esclarecido decenas de casos difíciles para ellos y estaba en excelentes relaciones con la administración. Hoy tenía algunas ideas por verificar en esa enorme biblioteca solo para el personal, cuando a Marian se le ocurría una idea para resolver algún caso, tenia la inmensa dificultad para concentrarse en otra cosa, a menos que comprobara la viabilidad de esa nueva idea y siempre entraba a esa vasta biblioteca casi vacía, con la esperanza de encontrar información útil. Por alguna razón, la biblioteca de San Mungo casi siempre estaba desierta, al parecer los medimagos no gustaban de investigar una vez que terminaban su formación médica o tal vez ordenaban sus libros y se los habían entregado a sus oficinas.

Después de un momento, Marian se dirigió a la sala de los archivos era una pequeña habitación llena hasta el techo con manuscritos muy antiguos, a excepción del otro extremo, donde una especie de inesperada vidriera adornaba a lo alto de una pared estrecha. A Marian le encantaba este espacio, le recordaba mucho a una capilla Muggle, en donde el tiempo siempre pareció detenerse cuando ella estaba allí.

Paso horas rebuscando, con los pergaminos abiertos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba para examinarlos y ordenando alguno que otro para retornarlos y traerse otros más e hizo varias veces eso, tomando notas a medida que avanzaba su investigación, oyó que la puerta hizo un clic de cerrado, pero no le prestó atención estaba demasiada concentrada en escanear lo que acababa de poner en la mesa.

Marian estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien dijo en voz baja _"Usted debe __saber que está jugando __con fuego."__  
_  
Distraída y pensando en la Marca Tenebrosa, murmuró _"¡No en fuego…. __Aunque queme __en este caso, aunque eso __sin duda no __es un indicador __de fuego."__  
_  
Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, volvió al presente en un instante, levanto la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento _"¡__Severus! __¿Cómo has llegado __hasta aquí?__ ¡__Nadie entra __sin __una __placa!__"__  
_

Puso una mueca de burla a ella y contestó fríamente _"Eso es __completamente irrelevante__, aunque __he de decir que __la __seguridad __no fue para nada un __reto__...__Vine aquí por __la verdad,__ chica…. __Aunque __estoy completamente de acuerdo__ sobre __las dificultades que__ he de __enfrentar, el tratar de __recoger __información __de una__ pequeña __mentirosa __traidora como tu, __que valora tan __poco __a la causa __y a sus amigos como para traicionarlos__...__"_

Herido por sus crueles palabras y la forma desdeñosa en que sus abismales ojos negros la observaban, Marian puso una mano en la cadera y le respondió con malicia _"__¡He esperado a __mi mayor __detractor __esperar por__ una respuestas de mis actos desde__ hace __días!…__.__¿Qué ocurrió__, acaso Dumbledore __no te otorga un tiempo __libre?__"__  
_  
Marian se había quitado su gruesa chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla cuando había entrado en el pequeño espacio y estaba vestida a la moda muggle. Ella y Tonks habían planeado una salida a la Londres Muggle para una cena, ahora vestía un pegado suéter de cachemira de color vinotinto, la cual abrazaba sus femeninas curvas de una manera que a Severus le pareció absolutamente pecaminoso y llevaba unos jeans que era una prenda de vestir detestable para él en el pasado, pero eso era antes de que él la viera vestida en ellos, cuando Snape había entrado en la habitación unos minutos antes de cerrar la puerta, colocó un encantamiento silenciador y puso barreras contra la intrusión, en ese momento él había estado esperando a que ella lo reconociera, pero estaba demasiada absorta en su trabajo y los minutos corrían contra el reloj.

Él la había observado mientras miraba sobre los pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa, en su suéter rojo vinotinto, ella era el único objeto de colores en la vieja y sobria sala, destacaba como una pequeña joya rara ante los brillante rayos del sol que iluminaba a través de la vidriera. Olvidando su rabia, su dolor y su deber durante varios minutos, se había quedado mirándola con una admiración que rayaba en la idolatría.

Severus sintió que nunca se cansaría de mirarla, para él esos arcos gemelos de sus cejas eran perfectas y aquellos párpados violáceos translúcidos de sus ojos, que delicadamente bordeaban sus largas pestañas oscuras, eran como demasiados bellos como para estar en esta tierra.

Finalmente hablo, a pesar de que estaba deleitado viéndola minuciosamente cómo sus finos dedos trazaban sobre los manuscritos y como parte de su rizado cabello escapaban de su peinado y caían tentadoramente enroscándose suavemente alrededor de su frente, a veces rozando su tersa mejilla amenazando con oscurecer su vista.

Pero él sólo tenía una pequeña ventana por donde exprimir la verdad fuera de ella y sospechaba que iba a necesitar de todo ese tiempo. Y ahora que ella era consciente de su presencia lo miraba desafiante, él pensó que parecía aún más hermosa que hace un momento, tenía las mejillas de un color rosa por la ira bajo la mortecina luz del sol, con sus labios carnosos entrecerrados en actitud de furia, los ojos de acuosos de Marian brillaba como una marea enfurecida, sus emociones conflictivas se reflejaban como una sombra bajo la superficie de esa agua. Él siempre había amado esos ojos, había tanta vida y color en ellos, eran tan diferente de los suyos, que siempre denotaba una falta de algo bueno y bello en ellos, después de todo el negro es la ausencia de luz y los suyos eran negros como un abismo,…. tras un momento de silencio contemplándola reflexionó en voz baja _"No __lo entiendo, pareces tan__ frágil e inocente __...¡Pero tu __corazón es uno de __los más oscuros __y __más __manipuladores __que he __conocido!."_

Marian lo miró a los ojos, que parecían tan vulnerable por un momento, pero que ahora estaban bastante duros, no vio compasión en su rostro demacrado y anguloso y su corazón latía miserablemente por el, pero decidió sacar lo mejor de esa situación.

_"Ninguno de __los Weasley __pensaba que había __pasado al__ lado del __Señor Oscuro, ni __Tonks cree que en eso __o __Remus __o __Sirius, ¡Eres __el único de mis conocidos que no__ fue capaz de __creerme!,….__¡_Yo capaz de_ hacerles __semejante traición!__ y ¡Me parece __algo __chocante __teniendo en cuenta el __juramento que te hice a __ti!" _replicó en furia Marian.

_"¡OH!,__¡Pero __sí, tienes__ a __todos __envuelto __alrededor de tu __dedo meñique!.__..__Pero he __visto __como __eres realmente…¡__Si traicionas a tus amigos__, __traicionas__ a__ tu __lado.!"_ se burló Severus.

"_¡Te equivocas __sobre mí y te lo voy a demostrar!"_ respondió Marian en tono desafiante, los labios de Severus se curvaron con incredulidad y ella continuó apresuradamente _"Vamos a __hacer un trato__…Voy a contarte__ todo lo que __quieres saber __pero a cambio__ quiero que __finalmente__ me __admitas __por qué valoras __tan poco de __mí ….__¿Qué te he hecho__?... ¡__Y __no me vengas con__ nada de __eso de que te aburre mi acento!...y __si ese fuera el __caso, no__ me __habrías negado completamente __como lo has estado haciendo… __se que__ te he __ofendido, pero __tengo que saber el porque y __cómo…." _con voz triste siguió _"…Después de todo, __todo acusado __tiene el __derecho de enfrentar a __su __acusador__ es __el núcleo del __sistema judicial,… __Y ya que tocamos ese tema __¿Qué pasó con__ eso de __'inocente __hasta que __se demuestre lo contrario__'?"_

_"__Tu no está __en ningún tribunal, __niña __ridícula…__Y no __necesito probar __tu __culpabilidad__, __fui testigo…__Sólo deja __ese tema __y ahórrate __la __humillación" _dijo con una voz suave y peligrosa.

Totalmente ignorándolo Marian argumentó tercamente _"Es __un buen trato, puede que seas capaz __de sacar algo __de __mí a través de __Legeremancia__, pero tambien __pueda que no….No funcionó __tan bien para __ti __la última vez __y sabemos __que __esa es realmente __tu __única opción__, a menos que__ planees utilizar __la tortura, que __no te lo aconsejaría__...__ ¡Seamos honestos! ¿Que ser vivo__ no __le gusta __airear __sus quejas__?" _Marian preguntó retóricamente.  
_  
_Después de una larga mirada calculadora, murmuró _"Muy __bien."__  
_  
_"¿Has __protegido __la habitación?" _preguntó ella.

Él le lanzó una mirada fea en respuesta _"¿Qué hay __en contra de__ los __Animagos__?" _pregunto nuevamente.

_"Esa fue __la primero barrera que levante… ¿Te has olvidado de __mi __invitado especial?__"_ espetó con amargura.

Y así le explicó sobre el plan del Ministerio de expulsar a los extranjeros y le dijo que Dumbledore podía verificar lo que decía, le juró que todavía estaba activa, aunque en secreto como miembro de la Orden y nombró a todos los que sabían de su continua lealtad, el no dijo nada y ella asumió que su actitud pensativa indicaba que confiaba aun en ella ...por lo menos un poco, aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que volvería inmediatamente a la escuela para verificar todo lo que ella había dicho. Y por ultimo Marian le explicó sobre su visita al Señor Oscuro y todas las cosas que habían sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy, incluida la elaborada mentira que había dicho sobre el Velo, mientras escuchaba con atención todo el tiempo e interrumpiendo de vez en cuando murmurando agitadamente _"chica __tonta__, tú __estás en __camino de perder tu __cabeza."__  
_  
Marian no le hizo caso y continuó con su historia, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensativamente, lleno de furiosa energía, mirando su ágil andar y su esbelta figura, la sala de repente le pareció demasiado pequeño y cálido a Marian. Severus había metido sus largas pálidas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y ella sospechaba que estaba apretando su varita en su malestar, lo había visto muy pocas veces tan inquieto, normalmente controlaba sus emociones tan bien que uno no podía leerlo tan fácilmente, era como ver una estatua de mármol.

Finalmente terminó y se giró hacia ella y le preguntó bruscamente, con urgencia y pesar _"__¿Por qué? __¿Por qué __hiciste eso__? __He tergiversado __mis informes __durante dos años para __esconderte del __Señor Oscuro…__.__Nunca le mencione de __tu inteligencia, ni de lo__ útil__ que eres __y__ ¡__Te fuiste directo a tocarle __el __timbre de la puerta y __te __entregaste a sus pies__!... ¡__Pudiste haber __salido del país, esta no es tu __guerra!, __¿Crees que el __Señor Oscuro __se olvido de __ti?...pues __tu pequeño acto te ha __asegurado __un lugar destacado __en sus pensamientos…__ ¡__Él me __habla __constantemente de ti!__...Me__ ha __interrogado __acerca de ti__, queriendo saber __por qué nunca__te te mencione__ como __una__ "__consumada e inteligente bruja.__" _Severus se detuvo, respiraba ásperamente, con la ansiedad grabado en forma de profundas arrugas en su anguloso rostro.

Hablando en voz baja, pero con fervor Marian le respondió _"Tengo que quedarme en Gran Bretaña….Vine aquí expresamente a ofrecer mis servicios como voluntaria para la guerra, no soy de las que dan la espalda a la primera señal de problemas, sin importa lo que pienses. "  
_  
Severus estaba cada vez más molesto por la indiferencia de Marian a sus quejas, quería romper con su frío comportamiento y obligarla a entrar en razón.

_"Vamos a dejar algo claro, niña tonta"_ dijo entre dientes, apretando el hombro de Marian con una mano y poniéndola muy cerca de su cara _" ¡Todo el mundo te ha tratado como a una princesita y ahora crees que puedes controlar el Señor Oscuro con tanta facilidad como lo haces con Black y todos tus otros admiradores! …Puede que ganes esta vez, pero el Señor Oscuro se va a percatar de ti a su debido tiempo, además de su propio conocimiento sin igual de poder y astucia, él tiene todo un ejército de agentes que puede enviar para desentrañar tus coartadas… Algunos de sus secuaces son unos idiotas serviles, pero otros son como yo, de los cuales muchos ocupan lugares muy altos dentro del Ministerio, así que Él puede permitirse el lujo de investigar tu pasado, comprobar tus opciones y afiliaciones y examinar todas y cada unas de tus mentiras …. de los cuales tienes muchas."_

_"Tú eres descuidada, vas a ser descubierta,… soy consumado en Oclumancia y conozco al Señor Oscuro como cualquier persona viva,…. Y aun así todavía me lleno de temor ante cada uno de mis encuentros con él, con solo una mirada perdida, un comentario mal hecho, alguna inocuo observación de una persona en el informe de otro espía o una contradicción o una mal elaborada e incorrecta mentira…. todas estas cosas te conducirá a una muerte horrible, algo que no hayas contemplando"_

y prosiguió con voz apesumbrada "_Y ahora corres los mismos riesgos que yo y no tienes para nada mi experiencia, ni para hacerlo sucesivamente,…. Tienes un rápido ingenio y tu encanto, pero el Señor Oscuro pronto tendrá la medida para ti,… debes salir de aquí y ya… ¡Gracias a Merlín que no pudiste recibir su Marca! Si te quedas te van a atrapar y cuando lo hagan,…. ¡Me estremezco al pensar en lo que te va a pasar…. Eres una mujer joven y bella así que tu destino no será tan misericordioso como el mío. "_

_"Conozco los __riesgos" _dijo en voz baja con rebeldía _"Pero __tengo __garantías contra __ese destino, en caso __de que me __capturen, __no temo a __ninguno __de los esclavos del __Señor Oscuro, __Incluso __como prisionera,__ ninguno de ellos__ me tocaría __alguna vez...__Además, yo __no espero __que lo entiendas, __pero tengo __asuntos pendientes __aquí __y Dumbledore __pensó que __estaría bien__... "_

_" ¡Dumbledore__!, ¡__Dumbledore __no se preocupa por __ti!" _exclamó Snape.

_" ¡OH! y __tu si" _Marian interrumpió sarcásticamente.

Él la ignoró en su arrebato y continuó _"Eres una simple __peón__…eres __carne de cañón __para __Dumbledore, pero si __prefiere__s __quedarte __aquí y convertirte en __una distracción __para el Señor Oscuro__, aunque sea __momentánea… que __te envíen __a casa __a salvo __y así no pierdes __tu gran esfuerzo en la guerra__.__" _gruñó Severus, dándole una sacudida o dos por si acaso para que despertara.

_"Además__"_ continuó ferozmente _"De alguna manera __dudo que esto __fuera idea __de Dumbledore….Siempre haces __lo que __demonios __te da la gana y __no escuchas __a nadie más…__¡__Ni siquiera a __Dumbledore!, ¡Nadie __puede hacerte __entrar en razón__, eres una __terc__a__ e __imposible chica!"__  
_  
Irritada por haber sido castigado como un estudiante descarriada, Marian se apegó a su último comentario y espetó _"¿Por __qué sigues __llamándome __'chica__'? ¡__No soy una __niña!"._

_"__Prácticamente __lo eres" _respondió él con vehemencia.

_"¡No __soy mucho __más joven que __usted, profesor __Snape, __a menos que __se graduara con __Remus__, porque se haya retrasado en los estudios!" _se burló ella.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle ácidamente, Marian se apresuró moderando su tono ligeramente _"pero eso no importa __ahora, __Severus __...__Teníamos un trato… Dime__lo que __se interpone entre __nosotros ….Solíamos ser __aliados ...__amigos …__tengo mi conciencia__ tranquila hasta dónde __te __interese, __sea lo que sea__ estoy __segura de que es __sólo __un malentendido….__Dímelo __y te lo voy a __explicar.__"_

Él soltó una risa breve y amargada y dijo _"Ese es el problema, estoy seguro de que lo puedes explicar…. Por lo que yo sé, nunca has perdido en las palabras, creo que podrías engañar hasta a un santo para adorar al diablo… Si puedes hacer que el Señor Oscuro crea en los dioses griegos, sin duda puedes crear una historia que va a justificarte y así olvidar mi queja. Estoy seguro de que tu mentira sería tan inteligente, tan convincente que yo te creería y desmentiría mis propios ojos y oídos".__  
_  
_"__¡_Oh, Severus!" murmuró Marian con desaliento y dolor _"Dame una oportunidad, tu acusación es algo irónica, teniendo en cuenta que eres un agente doble, sabes que no soy ni una décima parte de lo embaucador que eres…. ¿Y para qué vale la pena todo esto?, ¡Nunca te he mentido, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera por omisión! y Desde luego, no tengo planes de empezarlo hoy."__  
_  
Él la miró como si quisiera disputar su palabra, pero en su lugar comenzó a hablar desapasionadamente, sobre lo que había visto la noche de la fiesta de Navidad, le recordó las palabras que había pronunciado a Sirius, palabras que le habían apuñalado su corazón herido todos los días desde que las había escuchado.

Severus concluyó acortando su narración, con una voz cuidadosamente impasible y añadió _"Por supuesto que se que no te sientes atraída por mí,… Nunca soñé que lo estuvieras,… Eso es irrelevante, el punto es que éramos amigos o al menos aliados y te volviste en contra mía, cuando pensaste que yo no estaba y te burlaste de mí ante mi peor enemigo."__  
_  
_"¿Burlarme de ti?, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" _Marian exclamó con perplejidad.

Puso los ojos, deseando haber guardado silencio, sintió que su dignidad sufría más y más, cuanto más tiempo se discutía esto,... pero por un sickle, por un galeón el decidió que también debería hacerse entender perfectamente claro, después de todo, ya habían abordado el tema.

_"El comentario de Black fue hecho para menospreciarme, es su manera de ser hacia mi, podría haber sido que te pregunta si te dirigías a una cita a ciegas con Umbridge, pero su punto era para resaltar mi indeseabilidad ante su publico, Y tú jugaste abiertamente con el, con tu réplica despectiva…. burlándote de mí y actuando como si el tocarte sería la cosa más desagradable del mundo...'Como si lo fuera …Honestamente Sirius ¿por quién me tomas?'..." _imitando Severus cruelmente a Marian capturando su comentario textualmente.

Marian lo miró boquiabierta en estado de shock, pero de golpe continuó, a pesar de que sus palabras ya no eran inexpresivas y controladas y ahora que salieron de su boca eran un torrente de dolor y amargura _"No tengo ninguna duda de que tu respuesta reveló tus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de mí ese día ... Pero sólo quiero saber ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir ese momento de todo este tiempo para decir la verdad? tú no eres ninguna ingenua y tengo amplia evidencia de que no siempre dices lo que quieres decir ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido una de esas veces?"_

Severus le clavó una mirada fulminante de dragón, que no se atrevió ella a contradecirlo, Marian gimió con desesperación y respondió _" ¡No se trataba de ti todo este tiempo! Él me estaba acusando de ser una ... ¡una puta!... insinuando que yo era ese tipo de mujer que no entraba en las bibliotecas con los hombres para hablar… ¡Si no para tener relaciones sexuales casuales!... Esa fue mi réplica ante su despreciable pregunta 'mi negación' no tiene que ver contigo,…. pero es que yo no me involucro sexualmente con nadie."__  
_  
Por un momento, hubo un destello de algo así como de confianza en sus ojos de ébano, pero su naturaleza sospechosa rápidamente las extinguieron, Marian se detuvo por un instante y noto que no le creía, Severus dejó de pasearse por un momento y se puso frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Marian decidió probar un poco mas su suerte _" ¡Sabes que no te considero poca cosa Severus! ¿No te acuerdas de esa noche de hace dos años, cuando me quitaste de encima a Sirius? Él se enojó y nos gritó que tú y yo seríamos el uno para el otro…. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije?... ¡Le dije que pudo haber sido mucho peor! y él sabía muy bien lo que yo le quise decir."__  
_  
Severus rompió peligrosamente _"Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tal como lo sospechaba, ha logrado colarse nuevamente a su manera a favor de el,…. haciendo un gran espectáculo derribando su silla y poniendose de pie para defenderte de ese cretino de Trotter…. y tu te sientas agradecida. "__  
_  
Cada vez más frustrada Marian peinaba sus rizos hacia atrás con los dedos y le dijo _"Me gustaría que tuvieras un poco de fe en mí ... Ahora que lo pienso, puede que tengas razón acerca de las intenciones de Sirius,…. Esa interpretación de su comentario no se me ocurrió en ese momento, porque yo era demasiada sensible y estaba centrada en mí misma ... Otra razón por la que no entendí el significado, es que yo no te veo para nada como indeseable ".__  
_  
Él se burló y Marian tristemente miró hacia otro lado mientras decía esto apresurada _"asumí que Sirius estaba ridiculizando mis hábitos, pero puede muy bien haber estado burlándose de ti, es una de las cosas favoritas que hace, supongo… ¡Pero tienes que creerme, cuando te digo que no caí en cuenta de eso!... Prefiero echarle el cruciatus en vez de colaborar con el, en ridiculizarte a ti."__  
_  
Severus parecía haberse roto, se quedaron frente a frente, cada uno mas rígido que el otro, por toda la emoción reprimida, como él no dijo nada Marian alzó las manos al aire _"¿Qué te puedo decir, Severus? ¿Qué palabras me creerías? ¿Qué respuesta aceptarías ?"_

Otro hombre hubiera estado encantado con la explicación de Marian, Sirius lo hubiera aceptado, o uno de los chicos Weasley, pero Severus era un hombre maduro que nunca y hasta donde él sabía, ninguna chica o mujer nunca lo había deseado. Él nunca había sido amado o querido y había pasado sus años de formación escolar siendo burlado cruelmente por su fealdad tanto por su padre, como por los Merodeadores y ahora el dolor y la duda lo tenían bajo un control permanente a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía conocimiento de que lo estuviera, pero era demasiado cauteloso con la confianza, para abrirse a más burlas, a los futuros golpes bajos que resultarían aún más aplastante y le respondió cautelosamente _"Nada __...__No hay nada que __puedas decir __para convencerme, tus palabras no pueden corregir eso.__"__  
_  
Estaban de pie muy cerca el uno del otro, la tensión pulsaba entre ellos, cuando sin previo aviso de repente se planto frente a su rostro con su mano cerniéndose vacilantemente sobre sus labios y él la miró sorprendido con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos _"Me pregunto __si esta boca__ tuya __es capaz de decir la verdad__" _murmuró, mirando aquellos voluptuosos labios entreabiertos con mucha avidez, Marian incapaz de resistirse a su magnetismo, llevó su temblorosa mano hacia su mejilla pálida y hueca.

Ella murmuró con voz entrecortada _"__No hay nada,… __ para ti …__Te voy a __mostrar __exactamente __lo mucho que __me disgustas__... __lo mucho que __no te deso__."__  
_  
Y antes de que pudiera resistirse, ella guió suavemente su cara hacia la suya, entrelazando un brazo alrededor de su cuello y en las finas hebras de su sedoso pelo y el otro brazo a su ancho hombro cubierto de tela_….__y __se besaron_. Y fue todo éxtasis, locura y gloria, no había palabras para describir ese sentimiento, ni siquiera pensó en resistirse a ella, su mente era completamente incapaz de algún frío cálculo. Durante demasiado tiempo la había adorado en secreto, anhelaba con todo el deseo de su alma por sentir ese suave cuerpo y flexible en sus brazos, el darle solo un beso ... y el momento en que sus carnosos y delicados labios lo tocó, ya estaba perdido…. con desesperación la besaba de nuevo por todo aquello que se merecía, no le importaba que ambos fueran inexpertos el uno con el otro… era total y simplemente mágico.

_¡Por Merlin, Molly Weasley tenia razón acerca de él!_, Marian nunca se había atrevido a imaginar que tal arrebato podría existir, que este frío e intocable hombre podría tener tan desenfrenada pasión, era tal su intensidad, que no parecía un hombre, era mas una fuerza indomable, era completamente abrumador. Cuando acarició experimentalmente su lengua con la de ella, Severus hizo un pequeño gruñido en la parte posterior de la garganta que la volvía loca de deseo, nunca pero nunca había estado tan abrumada, aferrándose fuertemente a él y adorándolo con aquellos besos desesperados.

Sus finos y expresivos labios, su aún más expresiva lengua, aquellas manos elegantes e inteligentes, estaban por todas partes,… Acariciándola… agarrándola... junto a su duro cuerpo, vibrando con una necesidad,…. era algo indescriptible, inhalaba su increíble aroma masculino de madera ahumada y libros viejos, especias y…. él era todo lo que había olido en una poción de Amortencia, _¡Cómo lo amaba! ..._Sabía instintivamente que lo que tenían era algo especial y nadie más que Severus podría haber provocado esa respuesta tan intensa en ella. En ese momento sintió una locura temporal y lo único que ansiaba era que él la tomara y la hiciese suya para pertenecerle solo a él y para que él fuera solo suyo, era todo lo que quería y todo lo que siempre habría de querer de ahora en adelante, ya no le importa la moral, ni el orgullo o el hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, podría habérsele entregado a él allí mismo si no los hubieran interrumpido.

Severus estaba demasiado absorto en la belleza de esta maravillosa mujer que tenía en sus brazos, en lo deslumbrante de sus besos ardientes y el acariciar todo su flexible cuerpo a través de su suave cachemir, todo en ella le llenaba de asombro, desde la suave curva de su espalda hasta sus finos hombros, esas delicadas y pequeñas orejas con formas de conchas y el ondular suave de sus pechos que sentía cuando él deslizaba sus manos por su costado hacia abajo, con su corazón acelerado él la apretaba íntimamente contra él y luego se abrió paso por su cuello con sus labios, hasta que llegó al lugar en donde su delicada garganta tentadoramente se unía a su clavícula, Marian gemía suavemente ante la estimulación de sus suaves e inteligente labios y lengua y ante su erótica sombra cubriendo toda su piel.

Ella respondió con ese mismo celo, acariciando su espalda y sus hombros y cardando los dedos por su pelo, Severus hizo una pausa por un momento en sus desesperadas caricias cuando sintió sus manos allí… había pasado toda su vida escuchando decir lo asqueroso y grasiento -aunque no fuera cierto- de su limpio y fino cabello lacio, estaba tan consciente de eso que el mismo se lo cortaba y no dejaba que nadie lo hiciese, podría habérselo cortado mas, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas cortinas oscuras en donde se había escondido hace mucho tiempo atrás un pequeño niño, le habían proporcionado esa falsa sensación de seguridad, era como su cobija para escapar de los monstruos, aunque _Él_ era un hombre ahora, sabía el valor de tener una estabilidad constante en su tormentosa y variable vida y al sentir su mano ahí, se dio un momento de pausa, pero se sentía demasiado bien para resistirse, sus ojos casi se deshacen en su cabeza cuando le acarició suavemente el cuero cabelludo y la besó con mas fervor en la boca para demostrar su agradecimiento.

Severus estaba demasiado ocupado devorándola y adorándola que no sintió que sus barreras estaban siendo desmantelados, y ambos fueron despertados de su erótico ensueño por una voz chillona exclamando _"¡OH! ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer eso en la biblioteca! ….Estamos a punto de cerrar y…."__  
_  
Con un lánguido movimiento de su varita, Severus _Oblivio _al viejo bibliotecario y lo mando lejos de ahí y le dio una mirada vacilante a Marian casi avergonzado, como si esperara que ella lo reprendiera por lo que había hecho, pero ella sólo le sonrió con su cara que exudaba lujuria y con los ojos medio cerrados le susurró al oído _"Para mí, todo lo que haces es perfecto."_

Severus exhaló con voz temblorosa, sintiendo una oleada de lujuria ante esas palabras murmuradas, que se intensificaron cuando ella brevemente le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Marian comenzó a colocar tiernos y eróticos besos por toda su firme y masculina mandíbula y pequeñas cantidades en su cremosa garganta que no fuese ocultada por el alto collarín de su ropa y se envolvió alrededor de él con más fuerza, ella no era capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de él, para ella Severus era como una droga, nunca había experimentado nada como eso y cuando ella le rindió homenaje con sus labios, aun así se estremeció ante lo maravilloso que era todo esto.

_"Marian"_ murmuró con voz ronca, se acercaba rápidamente al punto en que tenía que poseerla…._virgen o no _y hubo una repentina rigidez en su postura y ella sintió que se estaba aguantando, controlándose aunque sus manos seguían acariciándola, aparentemente con voluntad propia. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y la vena que latía en su garganta dilatada por la forma desesperada y grave de su sedosa voz cuando dijo su nombre, le envió ondas renovadas con deseo recorriendo por sus venas y le pasó la lengua por el tendón de su cuello chupándolo, haciéndolo gemir vacilantemente. El sonido que emitió la volvía completamente loca y ella se encontró con sus labios de nuevo para un último y frenético beso, que poco a poco se suavizó hasta que por fin se separo de el, arrastrando ligeramente con sus dientes su labio inferior en su reticencia de desprenderse de él.

Ella apartó la mirada, temerosa de ser llevada de vuelta a esa marea y pasó sus manos por su pecho de arriba para abajo, mas herida de lo que nunca había estado, Marian detectó que se alejaba de ella emocionalmente e incluso sintió a pesar de la bruma erótica que la envolvía con deseo, el temor de que él estaba a punto de rechazarla, de que había estado demasiado desenfrenada.

A pesar de todo, su historial era ligeramente mejor que la de Severus y Marian todavía tenía muy poca confianza cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto, ella sabía que los hombres a veces la encontraban atractiva, pero por lo general no les prestaba importancia. No tenía ni idea de si ella tenía lo necesario para mantener a un hombre interesado, sobre todo un erudito como este espía de pelo negro, a pesar de que sospechaba que se las arreglarían muy bien, considerando que habian otras mujeres que conocía, que estaban comprometidas con su relacion, aún quedaba una duda persistente por su inexperiencia, siempre se había vestido y comportado de la manera que mas le convenía y Marian sabía que ella estaba probablemente atrasada con los tiempos modernos y las últimas modas y realmente no sabia cómo debía comportarse de manera de mantener a un hombre interesado en ella, estaba actuando totalmente por instinto y en el fondo, realmente no confiaba en sus instintos.

Ella y Severus eran del tipo de personas que dominaban rápidamente cualquiera cosa que capturaran su interés, pero ninguno de los dos tenía mucha confianza en ser apreciado por lo que eran, sino más que por sus capacidades y habilidades.

Cuando se separaron por primera vez, Severus se sintió increíblemente mas apegado a Marian, ella era lo que había soñado y deseado durante tantos tristes y largos años, habría sido la amiga que alegrara su miserable infancia, la consejera que hubiera mantenido su enfoque durante su adolescencia en las cosas buenas y nobles en lugar del poder, la amante que habría calentado su corazón de hombre. _Hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por ser libre_, solo para poder dedicarse a amarla y protegerla,…. Pero mentalmente maldijo su deber, aquel ineludible destino, ella era lo más importante en este momento para él, si ella estaba a salvo, entonces en lo que a él respeta, el resto del mundo se podía ir al excusado...Pero a pesar de sus impulsos locos, Severus Snape se había construido un carácter a través de los años, quería ponerla de primera en su lista de prioridades, en donde se merecía estar pero sabía que _no podía….. y no todavía._

Se maldijo a si mismo por sus pensamientos, no debiera ser un _"todavía no",_ debiera ser un_ "nunca"._ Sabía de la tarea que pronto tendría que realizar a favor de Draco y Severus era un hombre astuto, comprendía plenamente la improbabilidad de un final feliz para _Él, _moriría en la guerra o viviría por un tiempo, sólo para hacer frente a la humillación y a una muerte más ignominiosa y la expondría a ella no sólo al peligro, sino a la vergüenza de cualquier asociación con él.

Severus la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que no iban a hacer contacto visual, finalmente encontró suficiente voz y le dijo en un tono engañosamente suave que ocultaba su total turbulencia interna _"No debiéramos hacer esto…. Esto no puede volver a suceder otra vez".__  
_  
Marian se sentía frágil y con sus palabras solo confirmaron sus sospechas, si lo hubiera conocido mejor y hubiera estado menos insegura, habría sentido la falta de fuerza detrás de sus palabras. Pero en su mente ya él la rechazaba, en un intento por recoger lo que quedaba aun de su dignidad, Marian parecía despreocupada y enderezando su cabello y respondió con un acento frío _"Esta bien, siempre y cuando estés satisfecho de que te estoy diciendo la verdad, no veo la necesidad de repetir la experiencia, sólo por el beneficio de Sirius ... Así que, ¿Somos amigos otra vez?"_

Severus sintió que se había acercado al paraíso y miró hacia el jardín, sólo para encontrarse con su camino bloqueado por un ángel con una espada de fuego, diciéndole que él nunca podría pasar, que era indigno e impuro. No sabía que había estado esperando, tal vez que Marian se opondría a sus palabras, que ella se aferrara a él y se negara a dejarlo, pero ella parecía totalmente inafectada y con esa frase tan despectiva, cruelmente lo había sumergido en un tsunami de auto-duda.

Se sintió estúpido por aquella respuesta tan honesta de momento antes y empezó a convencerse de que el no significaba nada para ella, que todas sus luchas internas eran completamente irrelevante, ya que era evidente que no quería un futuro con él. El hecho de que su abrazo había sido una experiencia transformadora para él, eso no quería decir que ella sintiera lo mismo, para Severus ella había estado tratando de ganarselo y con su lengua locuaz no había tenido éxito, por lo que ella había tomado un rumbo diferente, probablemente uso eso como estrategia, pero había perdido el control y eso que había estado bastante entusiasta y probablemente estaba avergonzada de sí misma, o que a lo mejor se sentiría que se había rebajado a su nivel mas bajo al estar con él e impasible como siempre, Severus la miró durante un largo momento y luego en tono cortante dijo _"¿Amigos?…. Sí"._

Hubo una breve pausa y luego Marian preguntó de repente _"¿Qué hora es?"_

_"Siete en punto. Creo que la biblioteca está oficialmente cerrada" _dijo Severus, con su tono más frío de lo que solía ser la primera vez que eran amigos.

_"¡Merlín! ¡Tenía que encontrarme con 'alguien' para cenar a las seis y media!"_ ella gritó con horror, aunque no tenía el ánimo suficiente, dijo _'alguien'_ en lugar de _'Tonks', _le dejo suponer que ella tenía una cita, pensó Marian vengativamente.

Vio como ella corrió, mandando todo de vuelta a su lugar con un gesto de su cabeza y luego enroscándose varias veces la bufanda alrededor de su esbelto cuello, corrió alrededor de la mesa para conseguir su túnica, que había transfigurado inteligentemente, en un largo abrigo de lana sin perder un segundo y Severus rodeó la mesa en silencio mientras le sostenía el abrigo mientras que ella deslizaba sus brazos por las mangas. Después de un momento, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y ceñido con fuerza, levantó la mirada y lo encontró mirándola de una manera que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de nuevo con el color rosa, hizo una pausa mirándose entre sí curiosamente, cada uno con la secreta esperanza de que el otro traicionara alguna señal de afecto, pero los dos eran muy buenos actores y ninguno sabía lo que el otro diría.

Después de mirarla a los ojos cerrados por una eternidad, Severus la favoreció con una fría inclinación de cabeza y giró sobre sus talones con fuerza suficiente enviando su capa ondeando a su alrededor y se desapareció al doblar por el pasillo.

Marian odiaba sus salidas rápidas y dramáticas de siempre, la hacía consciente de la separación, odiaba que la dejaran atrás, de niña Marian lloraba cuando sus amigos tenían que irse a casa, pero cuando llegó el momento de que ella saliera de sus casas, la dejaría sin remordimientos. Como adulta, había viajado por todo el mundo dejando a sus amigos y familiares, con la intención de cabalgar hasta el atardecer, otros llorarían por ella, esos eran los trucos psicológicos que jugaba con las personas

Pero con Severus, ese _"orden natural de las cosas_" parecía completamente invertida.

* * *

Gracias por leerme y lamento mucho la tardanza, este es uno de mis capitulos Favoritos espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :-)

gracias a Todos por su paciencia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo como te comente alezxa! y Feliz navidad.!

gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y a Jk rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry potter.


	18. Capitulo 18: la joya

Capítulo 18: La Joya

Cuando Marian finalmente llego al restaurante, Tonks estaba terminando su primer cóctel _"__Me alegro de que __llegaras tarde también, ¡Yo __acabo de llegar!….__Tuvimos __una situación __terrible __en el trabajo,...¿Qué__ te__ pasa, __Marian?__ te ves __extraña__. __¿Qué pasó?__" _dijo Tonks con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza para observar mejor a su amiga.

Marian se sentó frente a ella y el camarero se materializó un momento después con un lápiz y una libreta para tomar su orden y Tonks miró inquisitivamente a Marian. _"¿Sabes __lo que vas a ordenar?__" _le preguntó, era un pequeño pub al que frecuentaban, por lo que ambas estaban familiarizadas con el menú.

_"Sí...__"_ respondió ella con una voz un tanto tremula y agregó _"__tú primero"._

_"Voy a querer __el pescado __frito __con __la salsa de queso __y aros de cebolla__"_ anunció Tonks y Marian dijo _"Oh ...__¡__Quiero __lo mismo!" _contestó aun aturdida.

Tonks tercio las cejas consternada _"¡Pero __tu odias las __cebollas__ y __el queso en __tu pescado__! __¿Qué__ t__e pasa? ...__ella pedirá __el plato de la casa__, __con papa __al horno__ sin __la crema agria __y una ensalada cruda con __aderezo italiano __al lado…__ ¡__Oh! Y una jarra de cualquiera __IPA que tengas__" _se dirigió al mesonero con autoridad.

El camarero asintió cortes y les dio una mirada perpleja y desapareció por la esquina.

Tonks de repente golpeó con las palmas hacia abajo sobre la mesa y saco a Marian de su estupor _"Está bien, __escupe" _dijo afectada ante su mirada realzado por su cabello violeta brillante.

Marian lanzo un Muffliato y murmuró _"...__Severus..." _antes de descansar la frente en sus brazos por un momento posándose sobre la mesa.

_"¿Qué __ha hecho ahora?__"_ Tonks exclamó _"No fue __suficiente que el __maldito bastardo __tuviera que hacer una __escena en __la __reunión de la Orden__… ¿__Así que ahora va a salirse __con la suya creandote más problemas?"__  
_  
_"Él __me beso, __no… !N__os besamos__ el __uno al otro!__" _ murmuró.

_"¿Qué?__"_ preguntó tonks arrugando la frente y un momento después con curiosidad morbosa pregunto _" y ¿Cómo __fue? "__  
_  
_"Fue__...__ algo inexplicable, fantástico,... me __cambio mi vida__" _dijo Marian suspirando después de un momento y luego procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido, sobretodo la versión censurada.

En algún momento, recibieron sus comidas y Tonks comió distraídamente, mientras Marian picaba su comida y continuaba con su relato.

_"Así que __terminamos con una nota __amarga al despedirnos!…__.__No sé__ en __lo __que ese hombre __piensa!. __Él __me dijo que __no me quería __y __cuando traté de __hacérselo más fácil __actuando como si __no __significara nada __para mí tampoco__…. se volvió __frío otra vez__" _explicó Marian, tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Tonks puso los ojos en exasperación. _" ¡Merlín__, es que __no tienes ni la mas minima idea__!"__  
_  
_"__¿De qué estás __hablando?" _Marian preguntó a la defensiva.

_"Si __ustedes dos __terminan __juntos algún día,…no __sé cómo __resolverán sus __conflictos, __son los más orgullosos, tercos__ y __auto-__destructivas __personas __que conozco, Si su __orgullo __está en juego__, lo __sacrificarían todo, __incluso __al otro con tal de salirse con la suya..." _dijo Tonks severamente, agitando un anillo de cebolla en ella y lanzándole gotitas de queso por todo el plato y el mantel.

_"Eso no es __cierto!"_ exclamó _"Yo estaba __reaccionando a __lo que me dijo, además ¿quién __eres tú? para __darme lecciones __sobre las relaciones__..." _y Marian vaciló un poco, no había querido insultar a Tonks acerca de su amor no correspondido por Remus, de hecho sentía que ella y Tonks estaban en el mismo barco, suspirando por hombres peligrosos e inadecuados.

Tonks era una cabeza dura también, así que dejo el problema de un lado _"¡Lo sé por Remus!, ¿ok?... Pero si el hiciese un movimiento como ese y me da un beso hoy, estaría condenada antes de dejarlo ir, con palabras o sin ellas, habría usado mi cuerpo para tenerlo sumiso ante mi, pero eso no viene al caso, ya que él y yo estaremos juntos, …ademas Remus para mi, no es mi "primer rodeo" ¡Creo que ese es el término americano usado por ustedes!" _dijo con los ojos brillantes y Marian sonrió con diversión.

Pero Tonks continuó con su diatriba, mientras salpicaba con queso, la papa al horno de Marian _"Déjame decirte algo sobre Severus Snape, Él fue mi profesor durante cuatro terribles años y hemos estado en la Orden desde hace un tiempo, así que he tenido mucha oportunidad de observarlo, es el ser mas reprimido y amargado que puedes encontrar sobre la faz de la tierra…. Piensa en esto, ha vivido toda la vida enclaustrado miserablemente en las mazmorras, cumpliendo con todo lo que Dumbledore le pida y que yo sepa Él nunca ha tenido una novia y si lo ha tenido, no seria una mujer decente sino prostitutas, lo cual me parece muy improbable por su elitismo y orgullo y su naturaleza sospechosa, Él será intenso pero no es alguien divertido, ni agradable para atraer a las mujeres aunque sea por una noche...__Además, no es del tipo de hombre que anda por los pubs de noche…. Se queda solo en su laboratorio de Pociones trabajando o en su estudio o cualquier otro lugar como lo hacen los nerds…. Mi punto es… ¡El ha sublimado todos sus deseos durante décadas y entonces llegaste tu y se lo sacaste todo a flote.!... Supongo que ha estado teniendo estos pensamientos acerca de ti por un muy largo tiempo…. diría que más de un año al menos ¿Recuerdas lo atento que estaba el día del intercambio de regalos?…. y esta vez que obviamente estaba muy molesto por que pensó en ti, en que no te sentías atraída por él ... o deberías haberlo visto en la reunión de la Orden después de que entraste en el Velo, estaba realmente aterrado, oí que dejo de dar un par de sus clases solo para hacerte las pociones de fortalecimiento, mientras estabas inconsciente y por lo que se, la enfermería ya tenía la mayoría de las pociones en su despensa, pero Snape quería hacerte todos ellos desde el principio para asegurarse de que sólo tendrías los ingredientes más frescos…. ¡Y eso que no ha perdido ni un día de enseñanza desde que comenzó en Hogwarts! sin importa lo muy enfermo que se sentía o lo mucho que había sido torturado ... Pero mi punto es que Snape no actuó por impulso, Él te ha deseado por mucho tiempo y hoy ha sucumbido ante la tentación."_

_"¿Crees __que eso sea posible? __Pero entonces ¿Por qué __me __echó __a un lado en el __momento en que nos __separamos?__" _Marian le preguntó en voz baja, sentándose a meditar sobre todo lo que Tonks acababa de decir.

_"De acuerdo con __tu __relato, __él no quería __dejarte de lado,_ _solo se limitó a decir__que no deberían repetir __ese interludio __amoroso… el __no me __agrada __y no estoy __segura de que sea __capaz de una __relación normal__... __pero __le doy su crédito, él __no __es un idiota __probablemente__ se le ocurrió __lo peligroso que __sería si __los dos __se juntaran __en estos momentos…__Antes de que __te besara__, cuando aun__ pensabas __con claridad,__ tu también __pensaste que sería __demasiado __peligroso__… __Esa fue __tu __razón__ también __para __no __acercarte a __él__, ni para estar juntos, si __mal no recuerdo__" _razonó Tonks.

_"¡__Sólo estás __proyectando __mis motivos __hacia él!...__antes de irse, __le __mire a los ojos __y __estaban cerrados __por completo…__. __No pude __ver ni __un __atisbo de __afecto __en ellos, creo que __si __lo hubiera visto, yo hubiera….__ "_Marian se quedo pensativa.

_" ¿__Q__ué hubieras hecho?...__ ¿__Disculparte __por ser__ tan __cruel?…__ ¿__o por usar las palabras incorrectas para lastimarlo __deliberadamente __en __respuesta a todo lo que paso entre uds.?... Bueno, __si quieres echarte un buen polvazo,__ ¡__Sin duda ese sería __un buen lugar para __empezar!__... ¿Y__ desde __cuando __alguno de nosotros __ha visto algo __en __los ojos de Snape y sobretodo __cuando él no __quiere que nadie lo vea__?... ¡S__on __tan vacíos __como los de estafador__ y siempre __lo han sido!….__ ¡__él es un __espía, __por el amor de Dios__!, ¡__no carga con __su __corazón en la mano!__...__de hecho hay una canción __muggle __que va con eso __…'__Si quieres saber __si __él __te ama__, está en __su beso__'…__" _canturreaba Tonks, recibiendo miradas extrañas de la gente de las mesas vecinas, a pesar del Muffliato, era obvio que Tonks estaba actuando y Marian se echó a reír en voz alta ante la inesperadamente actuación de su buena amiga.

_"__¿La has __oído?"_ le preguntó y Marian asintió.

_"Y creo que hay algo de verdad en sus palabras…. Déjame preguntarte algo ¿qué sentiste con sus besos? ¿Eran clínico y curioso?… ¿salvajes y apasionados?…. ¿Considerado?, ¿Egoístas?, ¿Irrespetuosos?..." _Tonks pregunto expectante.

Marian pensó por un momento y una secreta y tímida sonrisa radiantemente se dibujo en sus labios, Tonks le giró los ojos _" ¿!Y Bueno!?"_ empezó Marian vacilante _" En ese momento, sentí como si realmente me quería y no sólo mi cuerpo también, Él no podía dejar de tocarme… Sus manos seguían acariciando mi espalda, mi cabello, toda mi cara y mi cuello... Creo que estaba sinceramente afectado…. Él estaba como salvaje y loco, pero seguía siendo muy protector a pesar de todo,…y a veces sutil, ¡Eran tantas cosas! ...la emoción de sus besos… Nunca me he sentido tan amada, ni deseada."__  
_  
_"¡Bueno, he ahí tu respuesta!" _dijo su amiga con prudencia tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

_" ¡Tonks, tengo que preguntarte algo!... ¿Por qué estas siendo tan buena conmigo? Quiero decir, ¡Tu no soportas a Severus!" _preguntó Marian, aun sorprendida de encontrar tal visión en la joven Auror, quien tendía a ridiculizar y despreciar al hombre que Marian tanto amaba.

_" ¡OH, yo todavía lo odio!... ¡Nunca dudes de eso, pero me imagino que disfrutare mucho que puedas jugar con ese cretino y amargado de Snape!... y quizás una buena follada probablemente le haga bien, además de que quiero verlo sufriendo y devastado para cuando te canses de él y lo botes…. y además siempre me ayudas cuando se trata de Remus, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería yo, si no te devuelvo el favor? ... Admito que estoy un poco horrorizada y no me puedo imaginar por qué no escogiste a Sirius en lugar de Snape, pero si te da curiosidad ese cretino y quieres probarlo y ver como te va, bueno ese es tu problema,…. el nunca recibe nada por lo que podrías estar haciéndole un gran favor, al menos será un paseo agradablemente áspero, aunque si yo fuera tú no se lo diría a nadie…de que te acostaste con él" _susurró Tonks, como si confiaba muy sabio consejo.

Marian apretó los dientes decepcionada y disgustada, se dio cuenta de que debería seguir el consejo de Tonks por lo valioso que era, pero tuvo la esperanza de que su amiga había experimentado algún tipo de crecimiento personal, Marian había puesto la barra demasiada alta para ella y Tonks se había quedado colgada en la parte de arriba, ahora se culpaba por profundizar tanto en su relación, debería sólo aceptar las limitaciones de su amiga….Tonks era incapaz de ser más de lo que era y Marian no podía esperar ninguna comprensión real de ella acerca de sus sentimientos por Severus.

Los besos de Severus perseguían día y noche a la pobre Marian y el no hizo ningún esfuerzo por encontrarse con ella y conseguir verlo era tan difícil como hacerle una visita al Ministro de Magia. Snape rara vez salía de Hogwarts durante la semana, de vez en cuando tenía asuntos que cumplir tanto para Dumbledore como el Señor Oscuro, que lo enviaban a realizar a inusuales horas, o solo salía del castillo para supervisar a los niños los fines de semana a Hogsmeade y por supuesto iba a las reuniones obligatorias de ambos lados. Marian se devanaba los sesos, no podía idear una manera de visitarlo, que no despertara sospechas y la hiciera parecer una tonta.

Los meses pasaban y Marian había estado trabajando en todo tipo de cosas en el ínterin, su proyecto para borrar la Marca Tenebrosa había avanzado un poco, aunque cada vez que se topaba con alguna pista durante el curso de alguna de sus investigaciones ella dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le daba caza.

Marian siempre tenía la mitad de su mente trabajando en sus cosas mientras que la otra mitad estaba en Hogwarts atenta a cualquier conversación que tuviera Dumbledore y Harry, Ella sabía que era patética, pero programo sus almuerzos alrededor de la hora de la clase de Defensa contra de Artes Oscuras de Harry, para así escuchar las lecciones de Snape, su voz era baja y tranquila, muy distintivo y estaba pendiente de sus palabras, de hecho era un excelente maestro a su parecer. Marian siempre había preferido conferencistas competentes y las clases tipo discusión, donde podía escuchar los "puntos de vista" de sus otros compañeros que en su mayoría eran unos 'incompetentes'.

Sabía que era casi la única en ese sentido, las conferencias estaban muy pasado de moda, de acuerdo a los llamado "expertos en educación" en los Estados Unidos. La educación se supone que debía ser llamativa para así cautivar el interés de los niños, permitirles moverse y trabajar en proyectos sin sentido. Marian siempre había sido intensa y no le gustaba ningún tipo de interrupción en el flujo de la información. Le encantaba leer y apreciaba un buen orador, especialmente uno con una voz como la de Severus, sus tonos suaves la acariciaban como un pañuelo de seda, se maravilló de que sus estudiantes féminas no estaban rogando por detenciones, probablemente conociendo a Severus las ponía a trabajar decapando cerebros de sapos o algo mucho más ingeniosamente horrible.

Pero ella no sólo estaba prestando especial atención a estas conversaciones de Severus aunque eso era una ventaja, no pensaba en espiarlo a él, ese no era su objetivo, últimamente había escuchando cosas terribles y sorprendentes de Harry, tenia 'sesiones' con Dumbledore, donde los dos entraban en un Pensadero y veían los recuerdos de Voldemort cuando era joven, estaba interesada desde el principio, incluso antes del primer susurro de la palabra 'Horrocrux' Y ahora ella estaba muy interesada en ello, se estaba angustiando por Harry para que se diera prisa y recuperara la memoria que Dumbledore le había pedido del Profesor Slughorn, y asi escuchar la siguiente pieza del rompecabeza.

Una noche de finales de primavera, Marian estaba dando un paseo con MissBear y de repente oyó la voz de Severus en el dispositivo de Dumbledore, sonaba urgente y molesto, diciéndole a Dumbledore que tomaba demasiado por sentado y que tal vez él no quería hacerlo más, este con firmeza le respondió a Severus lo que había acordado ya y que no había nada más que decir sobre el asunto, Marian se sintió muy incómoda y angustiosa y se regresó a la casa con un mal presentimiento y un extraño dolor en su corazón.

Al día siguiente, San Mungo estaba alborotada, Marian se preguntaba por qué los fines de semana estaba siempre tan lleno, supuso que era lógico que la gente se metía en problemas durante su tiempo de ocio que durante la semana de trabajo. Ella tenía un horario bastante irregular e hizo una aparición breve por la tarde, para ver si había algún caso interesante para ella, llego al cuarto piso: _La sala de daños por hechizos_, donde realizaba gran parte de sus consultas, tenía un semblante distante y autoritario que le era muy útil cuando andaba por los pasillos del hospital así la gente rara vez la molestaban con preguntas tontas y molestas.

Ese día era menos probable que la molestaran, ya que no lucia oficial no llevaba su ropa de trabajo, si no una túnica con la intención de salir a comer mas tarde, planeaba entrar y salir.

El vestido era perfecto para ese clima cálido de finales de primavera, era de un púrpura fenicio, con calados dorado a lo largo de los bordes, de diseño griego y bastante aireado, dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, tenía broches de oro que unían una capa de color morado oscuro y llevaba delicadas sandalias de hebras doradas sobre sus pequeños pies, ese día su cabello caía suelto por la espalda como dejando un rastro de gloriosa caoba, solo lo había recogido en la parte de adelante y la aseguró con tres aros de oro que se adherían hábilmente su pelo a la cabeza, Marian usaba elegantes joyas de oro, incluido un brazalete que había grabado por arte de magia con escenas de la guerra de Troya, hoy su maquillaje también era diferente, apenas había tocado el borde de sus ojos con un lápiz kohl y sacudido un poco sus párpados con sombras de color púrpura.

Tres de sus colegas masculinos se detuvieron en seco cuando la vieron, asombrados de que nunca habían reparado en la magnitud de su belleza. Ahora que Marian había hecho una especie de paz con Severus, se sentía más como su antiguo yo y era capaz de disfrutar una vez más del rico y tradicional código de vestimenta del mundo mágico europeo.

Cuando se acercó al mostrador de información para ver si necesitaban de su experticia, vio una figura familiar y su corazón lo reconoció mucho antes de que su mente lo registrara de hecho, lo estaba mirando, Severus pareció sentir su penetrante mirada y se volvió hacia ella casi al instante, sus inteligentes ojos oscuros no decían nada, pero la mera visión de su estilizada figura alta y enjuta, provocó un anhelo que brotaba de su corazón como si fuera un manantial de una montaña, sólo que corrían fuertemente por sus venas como un torrente de deseo mezclado con lujuria.

Junto a él estaba la profesora McGonagall y al instante se dio cuenta de que Severus no estaba aquí para verla, su visita a San Mungo tenía otro propósito, algo malo estaba pasando en Hogwarts. Marian les sonrió y saludó a los dos _" ¡Profesora McGonagall ... Profesor Snape.!" _Les extendió la mano para estrecharlos y cuando agarró la de Severus y sintió sus largos dedos fríos, una fuerte ráfaga de deseo la sobrecogió y lo miró a sus ojos negros casi involuntariamente, sus labios se abrieron y las mejillas se encendieron del color rosa inconfundible. Por un momento, la emoción y la nostalgia por él brillaban en sus ojos, antes de recordar cómo se habían separado y que ella no tenia por que estar mirándolo de esa manera, entonces su agarre se apretó espasmódicamente.

_"Hola, querida….Es bueno volverte a ver, a pesar de las circunstancias" _dijo la profesora McGonagall impacientemente, quitándose las pequeñas gafas con el fin de pulirlas.

_"¿Qué ha pasado?" _Marian le preguntó consternada.

_"Uno de mis alumnos estuvo en contacto con un objeto maldito durante una excursión a Hogsmeade… Al parecer cayo bajo un Imperius dentro de las Tres Escobas y le dieron un paquete, este estaba rasgado y ella lo tocó, era un collar que estaba maldito y paso a través de un pequeño agujero en su guante. Según los niños a su alrededor en ese momento, voló por los aires y gritó varias veces con un dolor terrible y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente, los sanadores aún no han logrado revivirla"_respondió cautelosamente la profesora McGonagall.

Marian y Severus no se dieron cuenta de que todavía tenían estrechadas las manos y ambos se apartaron tímidamente, McGonagall no hizo ninguna señal de que pensaba de que algo peculiar estaba pasando.

_"Eso suena como un intento de asesinato ... ¿Alguna idea de quien le dio el collar?" _murmuró Marian en voz baja.

McGonagall respondió "_Bueno, el señorito Potter parecía muy firme en que-"_

_"Potter no es un oráculo y sus vuelos de la fantasía no puede ser tomado como un hecho"_, interrumpió Severus con voz seca.

McGonagall parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, pero miró a Severus, cuyos labios formaban una línea delgada, en señal de desaprobación y se corrigió todo lo que había estado a punto de decir _"Por desgracia, no… En realidad, nadie vio quién se lo dio a ella, no pudimos conseguir que nos dijera a quien se lo destinaba "  
_  
_"Aunque supongo que eso es obvio",_ respondió Marian _"si ella estaba de camino de regreso a la escuela, debió haber sido para Dumbledore o Harry Potter."  
_  
Snape se burló y ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante _"Si esto le sucedió a un estudiante de Gryffindor…. ¿por qué estás aquí?"  
_  
_"El profesor Dumbledore tenía la idea equivocada de que iba a ser de alguna utilidad aquí, ya que había examinado el artefacto maldito, pero no podía estar más equivocado, los sanadores le dieron al collar una mirada y luego la envolvieron para examinarlo más tarde. Eran una pareja de antiguos alumnos particularmente incompetentes y se dispersaron como conejos asustados en el momento que les hable…. De todos modos, su atención se centra en mantener a su inconsciente paciente cómodo, en lugar de tratar de averiguar qué maldición fue utilizado para que puedan salvarle su vida" _dijo Severus rebeldía.

_"Sí, estamos más bien cortos de personal los fines de semana, y entre nosotros…. parece que los hospitales mágicos, tienden a tener los sanadores más nuevos y más incompetentes durante el horario laboral irregular, casi nunca hay especialistas ..." _Marian interrumpió, la miraban expectantemente y una sonrisa irónica se cernía alrededor de los labios de Severus.

Marian asintió con la cabeza ante la comprensión súbita y se excusó, girando y caminando pocos pasos hacia el escritorio, _"Karin ¿Quien está manejando el caso de la niña de Hogwarts?"  
_  
La morena mágicamente rebuscó entre un montón de carpetas y luego dijo _"No tengo a nadie aquí con la experiencia necesaria para asumir este caso la sanadora Singleton regresa el miércoles, otros examinaron el objeto maldito, pero no pudieron hacer nada,….la magia es demasiada avanzada ¿Te gustaría tomarla? "_preguntó esperanzada.

_"Sí, lo tomare" _ respondió Marian, tomando el archivo y mirando por encima de ella, se volvió a los otros y dijo en voz tranquila _"Este caso es mío ahora. ¿Me llevan a la chica?"_

Ellos asintieron y la llevaron a la habitación, mirando a través del cristal, Marian pudo ver a los padres de la niña a su lado, miro a la profesora McGonagall, quien parecía mas cansada y vieja de repente y dijo amablemente _"Usted ha hecho todo lo posible en este día. ¿Por qué no vuelve a Hogwarts?,… Los Padres de Katie están con ella, y prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla, estoy segura de que su casa está hecha un alboroto y sus estudiantes necesitan su consuelo,… Si le parece bien, me gustaría que el profesor Snape se quedase por un tiempo, creo que seria una gran ayuda."_y ambas mujeres miraban su cara por una respuesta.

_"Eso es aceptable para mí, regrésate Minerva has conseguido lo que viniste a hacer aquí, la Sra. Bell ahora tiene a una rompe maldición trabajando en su caso, si regresas, se lo dices al director."_ Dijo Snape.

_"Bueno, no me gusta, pero no sé qué más puedo hacer aquí"_ suspiró McGonagall, _"Voy a estar de vuelta mañana… Por favor póngase en contacto conmigo de inmediato si algo sucede."  
_  
Ambos asintieron y cuando ella se fue, se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de entrar en la habitación. La niña herida yacía en la cama, tiesa y pálida como un cadáver, su largo cabello rubio estaba despeinado y esparcidos por la almohada. El efecto era inquietante y Marian se sentía como si estuviera asistiendo a un velorio Muggle. Un joven sanador la miró inquisitivamente y Marian le mostró su placa para apaciguarlo y entonces se dio cuenta de que Snape venia detrás de ella y soltó una protesta. _ "¡Profesor Snape, Ud. no puede estar aquí!" _le gritó.

Marian se movió ligeramente en frente de Severus y contestó fríamente _"Soy Marian Oliver, la rompe maldición a cargo de este caso.. El Profesor Snape está conmigo, ya que también tiene una considerable habilidad en esta área"._

Los padres levantaron la vista hacia ella con repentino interés _"Debe ser buena…."_ escucho que el señor Bell le decía a su esposa _"….porque es una americana y todos los otros extranjeros han sido deportados"._

Marian miró a Severus y le preguntó _"¿Hay algún cambio desde la última vez que la viste?"  
_  
Él no respondió, escudriño cuidadosamente al paciente y después de un momento, le jaló de su manga y la condujo fuera de la habitación _"Ella parece casi la misma, aunque sus articulaciones están más rígidas que antes…Es difícil estar seguro"_ murmuró.

_"¿Te diste cuenta del movimiento rápido de sus ojos?"_ Marian le preguntó, coincidiendo sus susurros.  
_  
"Sí, la maldición sigue activa, probablemente causándole dolor, aun en su estado actual" _respondió Snape.

_"Vamos a echarle un vistazo al collar"_ dijo y marcharon por el pasillo hasta el laboratorio de uso múltiple de Pociones y centro de investigación.

Se acerco a un archivador, buscó y encontró el número del caso y lo levito, El collar estaba envuelto en un material impermeable, lo transportó con envoltorio y todo, a su pequeño despacho que estaba conectado al laboratorio. Ella resguardo la puerta y luego coloco el objeto que flotaba perezosamente sobre el centro de la mesa, Marian abrió la cubierta para dejarlo libre y cuando lo vio, murmuró, _" ¡Oh, Esto no es bueno!."_

_"Sí, es una maldición triple-encadenado" _reconoció Severus.

_"Eso es cierto, pero lo que me preocupa es que se trata de un objeto tan valioso, las joyas valiosas y antiguas, rara vez conservan una maldición por tanto tiempo,… a menos que sean muy difícil de romper" _dijo Marian, pensativo.

_"Esta maldición tiene la intención de matar y de hacerlo dolorosamente… El primero es obviamente, la maldición Higginsworth, una poción infundida para mantener a las otras dos maldiciones activas y fuertes a través de los siglos y para ayudarlas a transferirse a través de la piel, aún se pueden ver los trazos verdes indicadoras alrededor de las piedras, las otras maldiciones pueden no ser particularmente potente por sí mismas, pero la de Higginsworth parece haberlas ampliado."_

_"Tienes razón",_ pensó ella mirando el collar girar perezosamente, los ópalos grandes refractaban la luz de la lámpara de mesa en cientos de pequeños pinchazos del tamaño de un arco iris en la pared opuesta. Después de un momento añadió _"El segundo podría ser una de las versiones más crudas del Cruciatus…. Pero es la tercera, la parte mas mortal que no puedo entender, Severus…. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría haber hecho esto o donde pudo este collar haber venido? "_

Snape dudó un momento y luego dijo _"Este collar ha residido durante muchos años en un estante polvoriento en Borgin y Burkes."_

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con perplejidad.

_"Una especie de tienda de novedades que favorece las Artes Oscuras, está ubicado en el Callejón Knockturn la hermana más peligrosa de Diagon Alley" _reveló Severus.

_"Y ¿tienes alguna idea de quién la compró o lo plantó?" _sondeó Marian.

Severus parecía muy preocupado y por un momento de descuido, ella vio las arrugas de su rostro que parecían venir de muchas noches sin dormir _"De hecho, yo sí… pero mi relación con él es mi responsabilidad…. Sabiendo quien la plantó no te ayudará a salvar a la chica" _admitió a regañadientes Severus.

Marian lo miró con atención y no le hizo más preguntas sobre el tema, después de una pausa, murmuró en voz baja _"Te extrañé mucho,...sabes."_

Los dos al parecer tenían una relación excelente trabajando a un nivel intelectual, pero tardó muy poco para renovar la tensión entre ellos, -por un tono de voz o una mirada- A sus palabras, Severus evito el contacto con sus ojos y se dedicó a lanzar varios diagnósticos innecesarios al collar. _"¿Ah?"_ murmuró con la mayor naturalidad _"Porque la última vez que te vi, parecías tener mucha prisa de alejarte de mí…. Espero que tu cita con Black resultó ser todo lo que imaginastes…. Y al parecer lo fue, al juzgar por tu atuendo de hoy debes tener planeado ir a cenar con él esta noche."_

_"¿Cita?... ¿Con Black?"_ preguntó confundida y luego se rió en voz baja con ironía le respondió _" ¡No!, ¡Era con Tonks mi reunión!… Severus, quiero disculparme contigo acerca de esa noche y no sé cómo hacerlo sin causarme daño a mí misma."_

Había decidido probar lo mal que estaba Tonks , Severus podía ser a veces sensible y Marian decidió que prefería arriesgarse a una vergüenza y una lesión a su orgullo ante la remota posibilidad de que su amiga tuviera razón, que Severus había sido herido por sus palabras y que él la había rechazado por razones nobles, más que porque él no la quería a Marian no le gustaba la idea de exponer su vulnerabilidad, pero decidió que lo haría solo por él. Ella daría luz al rechazo en su lugar -le quería hacer saber que él era importante y que todavía lo respetaba y que se sentía atraída por él.-

Ella sabía que no lo haría perseguir cualquier cosa por ella, pero se había prometido a sí misma que lo pondría en primer lugar y de esta manera por lo menos uno de ellos no sentiría el dolor de ser dejado de lado.

_"¿Todavía estás con lo de esa noche?"_ preguntó perezosamente, aunque su postura parecía un poco más rígido que la que tenía momentos antes y añadió _"No hay necesidad de volver a vivirlo".  
_  
Marian jugaba con la pluma que había estado usando para tomar notas y Severus observó sus gráciles y finas manos, sus preciosas uñas acristalada esmaltado de madre perla captaban la luz y se sintió atraído por los reflejos violáceos y rosa.

Marian sintió que debía avanzar con cuidado _"Estoy de acuerdo de cuanto menos se diga sobre esa noche, mejor,… pero tengo que pedirte disculpas por la forma en que nos separamos ... Me sentía vulnerable ... y cuando te apartaste inmediatamente de mi, no considere tus razones,… supongo que no confías en mi,… me sentí despreciada y dije cosas deliberadamente crueles para tratar de hacerte sentir tan insignificante como me sentía yo….. Y lo siento mucho. "  
_  
_"Y si no te hubiera ofendido, ¿Qué habrías dicho entonces?" _preguntó, dándole el beneficio de la duda y su total atención, el corazón de Marian saltó de emoción,… Tal vez Tonks no estaba tan equivocada como Marian pensaba.

Con aparente incongruencia, Marian lentamente pasó sus dedos por un lado de su cremosa garganta y Severus no pudo evitarlo, con hambre en sus ojos siguió ese viaje erótico, suavemente apartó la capa púrpura real y se detuvo cuando llegó al sitio donde el cuello y el hombro se unían, murmurando _"Tu me distes un mordisco amoroso …. justo aquí."_

Sintiéndose de repente fuera de terreno, respondió sin aliento _"¿Lo hice? Lo siento mucho..."_

Marian canalizo su Tonks interior y tomo acopio de valor, se puso de pie con seguridad en sí misma y lo miró a los ojos y le contestó tímidamente _"No te preocupes…. solo me entristecí mucho cuando se desvaneció…. era un recordatorio de ... de cómo tu boca se sentía en mi cuerpo."  
_  
Marian tenía miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos, nunca había sido tan descarada, tan vocalmente… atrevida, de todos modos ella siempre había sospechado que los hombres como Snape, -hombres inteligentes y verbales- podrían estar más atraídos por seductoras palabras que la mayoría. A pesar de que su actuación había sido solo para su beneficio, ella apenas podía contenerse sin verse afectada y fue necesario poner un poco de distancia entre ellos antes de pronunciar esas provocativas palabras.

Marian había pensado en tomarle el pelo, provocarlo y probarlo hasta donde podía llegar sus limites, pero sabia muy bien que una vez encendida la mecha esta iba a arder con mucha rapidez y no habría podido extinguirla. Ella lo quería mucho y sabia que no sería capaz de resistirse al impulso de tocarlo y él había dejado claro que eso no podía volver a suceder.

Cuando quitó su capa de la percha de la puerta, oyó el sonido traqueteando de una varita en la mesa, Severus de repente se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no era suyo, una palabra de ella, una mirada, un toque…. Lo excitaba totalmente tan rápida y naturalmente que su férreo autocontrol se perdía y no aparecía durante el juego. Se sentía esclavizado por esta Cleopatra, mujer extraordinaria, fascinante…. Por primera vez, comprendió la idea del amor cortés. Si Ginebra hubiese sido la mitad de divina como esta sílfide púrpura de Tiro, entonces no es de extrañar que muchos caballeros habían sucumbido a su placer, incluso sin la promesa del éxtasis físico, Marian atraía a Severus tan fácilmente como el flautista de Hamelín a los niño. Para Severus ella era demasiada atractiva, era como el arte hecha en vida, sus ideas lo intoxicaban, sabía que si él no la podía tener, entonces ninguna otra mujer podría tentarle…. Ella nunca eclipsaría su alma, era tan perfecta que no podía creerlo sus ojos.

Su temeridad la había llevado tan lejos como esperaba y era porque Marian no creía que tuviera un solo hueso de _femme fatale_ en su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba congelado en su silla con los ojos cerrados, conteniéndose para no ser tentado por la atractiva vista que ella hizo cuando empujo su busto tentadoramente hacia adelante mientras levantaba sus brazos de marfil para fijar la capa a sus broches de oro. Nunca le entró en la cabeza a Marian que él estaba luchando fuertemente por controlar su cuerpo al limite desesperante de llevarla contra la pared de su oficina y tomarla ahí.

Su silencio le hizo percatarse a Marian de que algo le sucedía, pero trato de mostrar indiferencia, se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza y un hechizo no verbal, el collar maldito una vez más volvió a su envoltura protectora, ella le levantó una ceja a Severus y este había recobrado su sangre fría, a pesar de que en su corazón sentía que lo que había entre ellos,… siempre estaría allí,…. esperando a que bajara la guardia…. Solo para resurgir con más fuerza que antes…. Y que Merlín le ayude la sola idea de eso le excitó.

_"¿A dónde crees que vas?" _él arrastro sus palabras, aunque su voz sedosa de siempre parecía ligeramente temblorosa.

_"A Borgin y Burkes, por supuesto" _respondió ella, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Su rostro tenía un leve ceño y contestó con decisión, _" ¿Al callejón Knockturn ?, ¿Justo al caer la tarde? ….. ¿Y sola? …No,… No es lugar para una dama."  
_  
_" ¡Oh, Severus! Sólo estoy haciendo una parada,…y ni siquiera es oscuro todavía, Además sabes bien, que puedo defenderme sola…" _objetó ella alegremente.

_"Voy a acompañarte…. Tu ignorancia es excusable, ya que nunca has estado en el Callejón Knockturn antes, puede ser un lugar muy peligroso…. Está llena de la escoria del mundo mágico, los peores elementos del frente criminal… puedes muy bien ser capaz de ganar una pelea justa, pero te aseguro que si te metes en problemas allí, esos brutos no a van a jugar con las reglas. Es casi seguro de que te superaran en número y cualquiera puede golpearte y hasta dejarte inconsciente, incluso alguien que ha estado allí antes y le presta atención a las sombras en lugar de los escaparates… Y créeme cuando te digo que resultarías una tentación demasiado fuerte para que puedan resistir…. Serías el equivalente de llevar una maleta transparente lleno de galeones a través de un concurrido barrio pobre ... Vestida como estas, las bestias que te encontrarías en esa parte de la ciudad, se arriesgarían mucho para adquirirte " _dijo Severus, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a propósito hacia la puerta.

_"Creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito"_ dijo riendo _"Yo sólo soy otra bruja mas, caminando por la calle en plan de negocio."  
_  
_"Sí, pero las otras brujas que están allí caminando por los alrededores,…están en un diferente ramo del negocio" _ sonrió él, abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar a través de la puerta a ella.

* * *

Gracias por leerme y lamento mucho la tardanza Y feliz cumpleaños a nuestro personaje de fiction favorito (S.S), del mundo de Harry Potter.

gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y a Jk rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry potter.

La cancion que menciona tonks es de Aretha Franklin - (It's In His Kiss) - se me olvido mencionarlo! :-D


	19. Capitulo 19: La Busqueda

Capítulo 19: La Búsqueda

Sustituyeron la joya maldita en el archivo mágico y salieron del hospital, cuando llegaron a las afueras, Severus dijo _"Voy a aparecernos a la entrada del callejón, una vez que lleguemos allí, no sueltes mi brazo, nadie va a tratar de propasarse contigo si te estoy escoltando."  
_  
Marian le cogió del brazo sin rechistar, secretamente estaba encantada ante la perspectiva de salir con él, había estado temiendo el momento en que tenían que separarse y se alegró de posponerlo por cualquier razón, incluso con una excusa consideraba más bien inventada. Pero hasta cierto punto, la idea de que no había un peligro real la complacía aún más, para ella eso significaba que Severus había estado simplemente buscando una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella.

Después de la agitada desagradable de la visión y el revoltijo en el estómago por la aparición, se encontraron en el callejón Diagon, y estaban en la entrada de otra calle que parecía mucho más oscura y más sucia, que con la que estaba familiarizada, aunque el callejón Diagon ahora parecía más sombría que en el pasado. Varias de las tiendas habían quebrado y la mayoría parecían que estaban cerrando con la llegada de la noche, incluso si el ambiente no era precisamente alegre, todavía parecía relativamente limpio y seguro.

No así este otro, había gente extraña merodeando por las callejuelas, aterradoras brujas viejas y hombres de aspecto siniestro que la miraban fijamente con ojos codiciosos e inyectados en sangre. Metió su brazo en el de Severus, disfrutando de la sensación de la tela de lana crujiente y ligeramente áspera de su ropa y la fuerza de aquel brazo de acero que ocultaba. Tocar a Severus siempre fue una novedad para ella, no tendía a dar toques casuales, así que no sabía cómo atreverse a tocarlo para que pareciera casual. Pero si ella era una persona distante y solitaria, Severus era eso multiplicado cientos de veces mas, el tenia un aura que intimidaba, que hacia que la gente se alejara de su espacio en lugar de inmiscuirse en ella. Incluso a Marian, con la que había estado abrazado acalorada y ardientemente, dudaba de _"tomarse libertades", _pero en cuanto sus brazos se engranaron y sintió esa lana caliente contra su ser, sintió como si flotara en el camino, fue un inesperado capricho el de estar tan cerca de él.

Murmuró un Muffliato para que ella se percatara de que podían hablar libremente, y luego, con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro y con la cabeza en alto empezaron a dirigirse calle abajo, en su brazo Marian se sentía como una reina, Severus era alto y orgulloso, majestuoso y peligroso, ella mantuvo la cabeza en alto y al ritmo de él sin temor, comentando _"Si el callejón Knockturn es tan malo como dices, me sorprende que el delito no se está extendiendo a la calle principal."_

_"Esta empezando, el callejón Diagon ya no es tan seguro como lo era antes, … recientemente las ratas del callejón Knockturn se han vuelto tan osados, como para aventurarse en las zonas iluminadas"_ murmuró él con una mirada significativa, dejándola sin ninguna duda sobre lo que él entiende por _"recientemente".  
_  
Mientras caminaban, Marian miró distraídamente a su alrededor, de repente le agarró la fina muñeca de Severus agitadamente _"¡Creo que ese es Mundungus!" _exclamó, al familiar aspecto sucio del hombrecito, que después se metió en un bar poco iluminado.

Con una mirada de soslayo, Severus dijo neutralmente _"Es probable…. Él es justo el tipo de gente que frecuenta estos lugares….¿Por qué estás tan interesada en ese informante miserable?"  
_  
_"Bueno, Tonks me dijo hace unos meses que lo atrapó en el acto robando Grimmauld Place y se escapó por la red floo con su botín y que trató de Obliviarla, pero sorprendentemente su hechizo no tuvo efecto…"_ respondió Marian, que lo miraba con ojos alegres por su secreto compartido.

Su mirada característica se descongelo un poco mientras miraba a la cara de su joven y alegre acompañante radiante de alegría y pregunto _"…. Así que tuvo la osadía de robarle a Black…."_ reflexionó con una sonrisa _"…. Dime ¿Cómo respondió a la noticia? ¿Estaba indignado y vomitando maldiciones o estaba complaciente y desinteresado como parar tomar nota de unas pocas reliquias perdidas?"_

Su tono se había vuelto un poco oscuro, con su última frase y Marian juguetonamente golpeó el brazo _"¡Eres realmente un hombre cruel Severus Snape!... ¡Si no te conociera mejor, diría que no estas nada preocupado por el pobre Sirius!" _respondió ella riendo.

Él la miró tentativamente con diversión, Severus no estaba acostumbrado a reír con alguien, ya que rara vez bromeaban con él y eso le gustó aún más_ "Estoy seguro de que tu te preocupaste lo suficiente por nosotros dos." _dijo secamente.

De repente y en serio, Marian le dijo _"Te equivocas….. y lo sabes."_

_"¿Sobre qué?" _preguntó fríamente.

_"Me dijiste que Sirius me conquistaría y que con el tiempo yo lo querría, pero te equivocas.…. Nunca se lo permitiré, ni ahora, ni después…. Él sigue viniendo por el hospital, tratando de salir conmigo, pero me lo he estado sacudiendo" _confesó.

_"Eso ... me sorprende, No lo entiendo el siempre ha tenido éxito antes…. Tal vez es sólo cuestión de tiempo, todas las mujeres que he conocido han sucumbido a sus encantos" _dijo él a la ligera, un poco demasiado a la ligera.

_"Esas fueron niñas, no mujeres… No me malinterpretes, El tiene muchos finos atributos, pero no tengo ningún interés en ese tipo de hombre" _dijo apagándose.

_"¿Qué clase de hombre?"_ le pregunto con interés.

_"…Sirius no es el tipo de hombre que una mujer puede esperar toda la vida su lealtad, él se aburre con facilidad y siempre ha dependido de otros hombres por compañerismo, para él las mujeres son un lujo, existen principalmente para el placer físico,…. por el estilo de hombre que es el, la variedad es la clave, porque es incapaz de ver los matices de una relación y profundizar en la identidad de la otra persona…. puedo estar juzgándolo mal, aunque lo dudo…. Él es un tipo de persona muy carnal y para él, el cuerpo es primero y la mente y el alma son simples acompañantes" _explicó.

_"Sí"_ se burló _"Black es un Gryffindor, por donde lo veas, ejemplifica los rasgos de su casa, el ser temerario, de mente estrecha y tiene ese tipo de valor que se debe más a la falta de inteligencia que al carácter en si… "_

"_Háblame de las casas de Hogwarts, sé que estuviste en Slytherin, ¿Cuáles son sus rasgos predominantes?"_

preguntó Marian tratando de desviarse del tema de Sirius Black que caía en un espiral descendente.

Severus se detuvo un momento antes de responder, _"Ravenclaws son inteligentes, pero su casa los alienta hacia un enfoque de torre de marfil en lo académico, se centran en sus notas y en el desarrollo académico, excluyendo todo lo demás, en Ravenclaw la mayoría de sus graduados son más adecuados para trabajar en los archivos o en museos en lugar del mundo real y Hufflepuff es la casa para todos aquellos niños que han demostrado habilidades mágicas, sin ningún carácter predominante, por lo tanto sin complicaciones…. El concursante de los Tres Magos, Cedric Diggory, era un Hufflepuff el primero en su gloria, desde que tengo memoria"._

Marian rió suavemente y le dijo _"Bueno, esos dos casas no suenan para nada atractivas mas que Gryffindor…. Háblame ahora de Slytherin."_

Severus lanzó una mirada incierta en ella, sin saber si ella se reía con él o contra él, Marian presionó gentilmente su hombro contra su brazo para tranquilizarlo y él continuó _"Sólo me puedo imaginar lo que has oído hablar de Slytherin, ya que tienes muchos Gryffindors de amigos y estas Casas siempre han sido rivales… Es cierto que la mayoría de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro son de Slytherin, ¡Era su propia casa! y él reclutó allí en mayor medida que en otros lugares… Slytherin también está compuesta casi exclusivamente de sangres puras. Las características principal de esta casa es la ambición y la astucia,… Sus miembros también aman el conocimiento y con frecuencia son más inteligentes que los Ravenclaw, pero nunca perderían sus objetivos, sobretodo en detalles pretenciosos e insignificantes, tienen éxito en el mundo real…"_ antes de añadir dudosamente_ "…. Muchos consideran a Gryffindors y Slytherins a ser polos opuestos, hasta en el carácter y en los valores."_

_"Pero obviamente no hay mucho de verdad en eso, si alguien tan astuto como lo es Dumbledore y es un Gryffindor y otra tan transparente como Bellatrix Lestrange y es una Slytherin" _comentó.

_"Sí, siempre hay excepciones, … El Sombrero Seleccionador a menudo te da una elección ..." _se fue apagando.

Marian se moría por preguntarle si él había pedido específicamente estar en Slytherin, no sabia si eso le molestaría, al estar fisgoneando en su vida, así que se decidió tratar de obtener la información que anhelaba de una manera mas indirecta _"Sabes que si la pasión dominante de un Slytherin es realmente la ambición, entonces me parece que los Slytherins serian mucho más crueles amantes que los Gryffindor."  
_  
_"¿De veras?"_ preguntó fríamente _"¿Y por qué es eso?"_

_"Bueno",_ empezó a decir, _"Gryffindor tiene la tendencia de llevar sus corazones en sus mangas y descartar una mujer por otra, pero los hombres ambiciosos desean a sus amantes solo por interés, para una oportunidad… lo cual parece ser una traición aun mucho más cruel…. No importa lo difícil que una mujer trabajó para superarse, ella nunca podría ser suficiente para ese hombre ambicioso, siempre será prescindible en las circunstancias adecuadas."_

_"¿Qué pasa si?..." _Preguntó Severus, mirando al frente mientras hablaba, _"… Si tu eres la mayor ambición de ese 'hombre ambicioso'?"_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" _preguntó ella, su corazón latía con fuerza de la emoción.

_"Quiero decir que toda la fama, el poder y las riquezas no son necesariamente el fin principal de todo hombre con empuje y habilidad… Desde luego, todo hombre ambicioso tiene la intención de tener todas estas cosas también, pero si su sueño más grande o la única cosa que lo haría sacrificar todo lo anterior, todo lo demás,…. Solo con tal de obtener ese amor…. De una mujer como tú... Si el pudiera poseerte, el te podría hacer feliz, serias como su mayor logro" _dijo en voz baja y añadió _ "Así que la ambición no es la única razón para descartar a todos los Slytherins, alguien que vea con claridad que la ambición… es una gran virtud ¿Crees que este hombre… al que describo sería una amante cruel e inconstante?" _preguntó.

Marian se apretó más a él cuando el sol empezó a ponerse y bajó la temperatura. Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas y respondió honestamente _"No ... Un hombre así no tendría comparación."  
_  
Un momento más tarde, Marian se abrazó a su brazo más cercano y para romper el silencio pensativamente, añadió en broma _"¿Crees que alguna vez conoceré a un hombre así?"_

Él le dedicó una mirada sardónica y arrastrando las palabras dijo _"No lo sé, Adivinación no es realmente mi área, pero Trelawney volvió a su trabajo, así que supongo que le podrías consultar."  
_  
Marian se echó a reír en voz alta que a pesar del Muffliato no podía ocultar sus alegres tonos o distorsionarlos de algún modo que sonaran algo distinto de lo que eran.

A medida que el sol se ponía, más personajes de desagradable apariencia se cruzaban en su camino por la calle. Algunos pasaban, dejando recados misteriosos, otros haciendo negocios turbios entre sí, pero la gran mayoría se arremolinaban chismoseando y Marian notó bastante que ella y Severus eran el foco de su atención, dos hombres corpulentos, sin afeitar estaban fumando delante de un edificio en ruinas y sin letrero, uno de ellos la llamó burlonamente _"Tienes una risa muy bonita, señorita ¿Es su amigo un buen amante?... ¿Él te satisface?"_

Severus se puso blanco de ira, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Marian silenciosamente cancelo el Muffliato y se encontró ante la mirada de este hombre sin miedo. _"¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡Seguramente usted no se puede imaginar que habría de compartirlo con ustedes!" _comentó con ironía.

_" ¡Ella es un cliente frígida!, ¡Deberías de cuidarte de su bocota!" _murmuró a su amigo con asombro.

_"Ella puede permitirse el lujo de ser así, ya que es a Snape a quien tiene en su brazo" _rió el otro.

Incluso en la penumbra, Marian pudo ver al primer hombre ponerse pálido _"¡Snape! No vi que era Snape…. Perdóneme, señorita…. ¡Espero que ambos tengan una buena noche!" _y con eso prácticamente se zambulló en la puerta ennegrecida tras él, tropezándose en su prisa por estar fuera de la línea de fuego de Snape.

_" ¡Veo que eres bien conocido por estas calles!" _bromeó Marian, mientras que Severus la hizo pasar de largo, lanzándole una mirada molesta y de sufrimiento, lo que le pareció aun mas divertida, no podían dejar de disfrutar de la compañía mutua y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que paseando por esas calles, ellos dos parecían mucho más a dos amantes que disfrutaban de una caminata que a dos asociados en busca de un negocio.

_" ¡Aquí está!"_ él murmuró _"Ahora por fin puedo sacarte de esta calle... ¡Nunca he sentido tantos pares de ojos en mi vida!"_

Mantuvo abierta la puerta de cristal para que pudiera pasar Marian y luego fueron hacia el mostrador, Snape de repente estaba todo serio, Marian miró a su alrededor subrepticiamente. Borgin y Burkes era una tienda que atesoraba curiosidades y antigüedades, con objetos maldito y sin maldiciones, se moría de ganas de mirar a su alrededor, pero eso tendría que ser para otra ocasión, si es que el inescrutable hombre detrás del mostrador nunca la dejaría volver después de que ella y Severus terminaran de interrogarlo.

_"Buenas noches, profesor Snape. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí esta noche?" _preguntó el tendero cortésmente, mirándolo con recelo todo el tiempo. Severus se hizo cargo de inmediato y Marian decidió dejarlo. El era conocido aquí y ella no y después de todo, Snape siempre tenía una presencia mucho más intimidante.

_"He venido por el collar maldito de ópalo que recientemente has vendido…. Desafortunadamente, su nuevo propietario carecía de juicio y una niña se encuentra muy cerca de la muerte, como consecuencia de ello, así que tengo que saber de dónde provenía este objeto y lo que sabes al respecto" _Snape exigió con serena autoridad.

El hombre siguió disparando miradas furtivas a Marian, obviamente preguntándose dónde encajaba ella en esta situación, el tendero bramo _" ¡Nadie puede probar que el collar viene de mi tienda!. Además no puedo ser considerado el responsable…. No sé por que estás haciendo todo este alboroto, por alguien que me acuso y…"  
_  
Snape de repente parecía más alto y más amenazador hablando en voz baja y sedosa, _"yo le aconsejo que considere cuidadosamente las consecuencias de hacer perder mi tiempo… No estamos aquí para juzgarlo, sino para obtener información que puede salvar la vida de una estudiante de Hogwarts…. Así que usted nos lo proporcionará y no trate de mentir, porque lo voy a saber si lo hace."  
_  
El hombre no parecía del tipo que estaba acostumbrado a ser empujado, pero a pesar de su actitud mandona y controlado, pareció recordar de pronto con quien estaba hablando, porque murmuró malhumorado _"No hay necesidad de ese tipo de conversación profesor, voy a cooperar "._

Borgin metió la mano bajo el mostrador y Marian vio a Severus agarrar su varita en anticipación, para cuando el hombre volvió tenia un tomo grueso, cubierto de mugre y maltratado, lo dejó caer sobre el mostrador con un rotundo ruido y comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente.

Marian se sintió asqueada cuando vio al hombre lamer sus dedos, al pasar las paginas sucias y grasosas del grueso tomo, de pronto, soltó un bufido y volvió triunfalmente el libro en torno a Severus y Marian, para que estos pudieran leerlo, era de hace mas de treinta años atrás y decía _" Collar de ópalo Maldito perteneciente a Jonathan Sharpe/ Heredada de varias generaciones/ Presentado en su familia por su antepasado, Lorraine Suchet, quien murió el 3/13/1620. Adquirido por la tienda el 02 de septiembre de 1970 ".  
_  
Marian estaba impresionada de que un registro tan detallado todavía existía. Sacó un bolígrafo muggle encantado, la cual parecía una pluma y empezó a garabatear en un pequeño cuaderno, Severus estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento y murmurando _"Lorraine Suchet, ¿De dónde he oído ese nombre antes?"  
_  
Borgin arrastrando los pies detrás del mostrador, esperando si querían algo más de él, por lo que Marian le dio las gracias en voz baja y suavemente se despidió, reclamando el brazo de Snape. El dueño de la tienda los miró especulativamente y ella le devolvió una mirada cortes, mientras ambos salían de la tienda, dejando al tendero en que pensar.

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo en aquella mal iluminada calle, Marian miró a Severus, que aún parecía preocupado y le preguntó _"¿Hay que __aparecerse__?"  
_  
_"¿Qué?...__No, El __Ministerio __ha puesto__ barreras anti-__aparición __por toda __esta calle__, supuestamente para __reducir el __crimen, el punto __más cercano__ para las __apariciones se encuentra en la __entrada __del Callejón Diagon,__ por __donde empezamos__" _ respondió y en el último momento susurró, _"__Muffliato".  
_  
Marian tomó el hechizo como una invitación a conversar y le dijo amigablemente, _"Este __Borgin y __Burkes__ es __en realidad un lugar __muy interesante, me __gustaría venir una próxima vez solo para __echar un vistazo, de hecho__ varias de __las tiendas de __esta calle pa__recen muy prometedores __como ese __boticario ...__¡__Apuesto a que puedes conseguir __todo tipo de ingredientes __restringidos __allí! ".__  
_  
_"Asi es…__" _dijo de la manera mas casual, pero sin entrar en detalles.

Después de un momento, él le dijo _"__Muchas de las __tiendas aquí __son realmente __extraordinarias y __te llevaré __a __verlas todas __en algún otro momento cuando __pueda, pero debes de __prometerme __que no vendrás __aquí nunca sola.__"  
_  
_"Está bien, __si eso te hace __feliz"_, respondió ella con suavidad, no tenía sentido discutir y echar a perder su tiempo. Los sentimientos de Severus sobre el tema no iban a cambiar y además realmente a Marian no se le hacía difícil prometerselo, definitivamente el Callejón Knockturn no era lugar para ella venir sola, no tenía ninguna duda de que se pudiera defender, pero no quería ser sometida a cualquier tipo de avances más rudos.

Aún pensativo, Severus murmuró _"¿Dónde he __oído ese nombre __antes?__...__Marian__, hablemos de __otra cosa, cualquier cosa__, excepto del __caso__, … __Distraigámonos un rato __y así mi memoria volverá.__"  
_  
_"Está bien…__Bueno__, ¿Te gustaría __ir a cenar__?" _preguntó vacilante.

_"__Supongo que es __el momento" _respondió desdeñosamente.

_"__¿Qué te parece, un sitio __mágico o __muggle?" _Marian le preguntó.

Se detuvo un instante y luego dijo _"Magico__, creo… __Nos pueden __cuestionar sobre __eso más tarde __y creo que ninguno de nosotros, se supone que apreciemos __algo __muggle en estos momentos__...__Muéstrame el camino,__voy a __seguirte adonde quieras__."_

Las opciones para comer en el Londres mágico eran limitados, pero como el Callejón Diagon estaba cerca, terminaron en un café al aire libre. Después de ordenar, lanzaron un hechizo de no-me-noten y Muffliato, comieron despacio, cada uno consciente de la presencia del otro. Marian encontraba placentero el ver comer a Severus, tenía unos modales perfectos en la mesa y utilizaba sus utensilios con hábil precisión, _nunca había visto a nadie comer pasta con tanta elegancia… _pensó Marian

Severus captó su mirada y levantó una ceja, ella se sonrojó y dijo _"Me gusta la forma de cómo comes, la mayoría de los hombres son tan ... torpes, pero no tu,… ¡No me mires de esa manera, Severus!, ¡Es solo un cumplido! … Es que todo en ti es muy refinado, tus modales, tu habla, tus movimientos, tus facciones, ... Podrías haber nacido en un castillo en lugar de haber sido criado en uno."  
_  
Sus ojos brillaban ante el cumplido, pero la sacudió diciendo con ironía _"Ciertamente no hay nada de 'refinado' en mi nariz."_

En el momento en que lo dijo, sabia que se arrepentiria de sus palabras, Severus no quería mostrarle su inseguridad o parecer necesitar consuelo, pero Marian apenas le dio oportunidad de sentirse cohibido delante de ella. Era cierto que la nariz de Severus era ganchuda y bastante voluminosa, con un pelo lacio y negro que parecía grasoso, sus características más calumniadas y burladas. Pero para Marian eso era lo mas atractivo de el, ya que lo hacia parecer robusto y muy masculino y aquello se ajustaba perfectamente a su cara.

Ella le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y respondió _"Estás equivocado en eso, siempre me ha gustado…. En cierto modo, es muy refinado, tienes una tradicional nariz romana, así como algunos de los hombres más grandes de la historia y de la literatura como Julio César, Sherlock Holmes, ... Severus Snape."  
_  
_"Tu nariz pronto coincidirá con la mía, si continúas con esa sarta de ridículas mentiras" _respondió secamente Severus, pero Marian sabia que él estaba contento.

Severus estaba maravillado por la sensación extraña que estaba experimentando y se dio cuenta de que eso era _la felicidad_, estaba realmente disfrutándolo, con Marian todo se sentía diferente, _él era diferente_ y empezó a ver la posibilidad de una nueva una vida, en la que _él_, podría tener un valor intrínseco para alguien, donde ya no seria mas el amargado, ni el marginado del grupo o al que todos secretamente resentían y huían.

En Hogwarts, fue vilipendiado y molestado por los otros estudiantes y los profesores desconfiaban de él , ya que la mayoría lo recordaban de cuando era estudiante, aunque había un respeto mutuo tácito, entre él y los demás profesores, era el instructor más joven al lado de ellos, quienes eran casi medio siglo más viejos. Pueden que fueran cortés con él, pero la verdad es que era un paria entre ellos, al igual como lo había estado en sus días como estudiante. Incluso su cuarto estaba situado lejos de los demás. Él era por naturaleza solitario, marginado como siempre y sólo había tenido un amigo, pero ciertamente eso no lo ayudó en su posición ante los otros maestros, que él fuera el único nunca juzgado ante el Wizengamot como un Mortífago.

Pero para Marian, eso no parecía preocuparle nada de eso, ella siempre lo escuchaba y actuaba muy protectora hacia él, agradecía sus ideas, confiaba en él y se echaba a reír como si fuera un hombre común, más que por el aguafiestas universal reconocido que era, de repente la realidad le abrió los ojos, …_él mismo se gustaba más cuando estaba con Marian…._

La noche fue particularmente positiva, con las primeras estrellas comenzando a asomarse y con una luna creciente elevándose por los cielos y una brisa cálida y suave agitaba su cabello e hizo que bailase la luz de las velas y temblasen. De vez en cuando la gente pasa por su lado usando ropas de verano de tonos calidos. Los dos sorbieron su vino en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno disfrutando de esa noche y subrepticiamente viendo al otro. Marian quería preguntarle acerca de lo que había oído de su conversación con Dumbledore, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin que se diera cuenta de sus dispositivos secretos de escucha. Dudaba que él confiara en ella de todos modos, pero sabía que todavía tenía que intentarlo, después de todo, Severus Snape rara vez respondía de la manera en que ella lo esperaba, entonces ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le preguntó con cautela _"Severus, ha habido algo que te preocupe últimamente, ¿Podría decirme si algo anda mal?"  
_  
Él no respondió, pero se sentó en silencio mirándola por un momento, su mirada era poderosa y la hacia temblar, de repente Severus dijo _"Marian, ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí?"_

_"Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no sea nada completamente irracional, como eso de dejar el país" _respondió ella con una sonrisa.

De repente se enserio, inclinándose sobre la mesa para murmurar con urgencia, _"Quiero que repudies tu juramento Inquebrantable, podemos contactar a Lupin que nos encuentre y así conseguir que nuestro juramento se cancele, lo haremos tan pronto como terminemos de comer."_

_"Ahora si que eso no es razonable" _dijo fríamente, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos.

_"Marian, escucha…"_ Severus sonaba preocupado _"…Sé por qué tomaste ese voto, fue una concesión a mi naturaleza sospechosa porque he dudado de ti muchas veces…. Sin duda pensaste que eso aliviaría mi mente al saber que siempre estarías ahí esperando para ayudarme, sin importa cuán detestable he sido contigo y con el resto del mundo mágico…" _Prosiguiendo en un tono mas tranquilizador_ "… Esta noche estas muy perceptiva y últimamente he estado bajo una enorme presión y preocupado por muchas cosas, sería un gran alivio dejar este voto, ya que no me sentiría tan ahogado, ese Juramento Inquebrantable es una abominación entre tú y yo…. Pervierte nuestra genuina confianza en los demás, podría ser capaz de depender de tu ayuda si me metiera en problemas, pero siempre me pregunte acerca de tu motivación, ya sea que me estés ayudando porque tenías que hacerlo o porque querías,…. Toda mi vida he sido esclavo de los pecados de mi pasado y sé por mi amarga experiencia propia… que siempre hay un motivo que hace toda la diferencia en el mundo".  
_  
Marian suavizó sus ojos a cuanto más hablaba y aquellos inescrutables ojos negros median su reacción ante sus palabras. Cuando vio que ella seguía siendo receptiva continuó, _"Tu confiabas en mí cuando hiciste el voto, pero eso podría cambiar fácilmente ... No puedo deshacer tu elección, incluso si decides traicionarme, del que estoy seguro de que tendrías una buena razón…. Eres honorable y si realmente crees que yo soy irremediablemente malvado, sé que morirías antes de ayudarme, si eso significa ir en contra de tus convicciones…. Por lo tanto ¡Me niego a ser el instrumento de tu destrucción, Marian! " _murmuró con vehemencia.

Marian envolvió su manto púrpura a su alrededor y dijo _" ¡Oh, Severus!, ¡Hice ese Voto para protegerte!... Quería darte seguridad y…"_

_"Tu sabías que nunca habría estado de acuerdo con eso... Me paso todo el tiempo sintiéndome como una pieza de ajedrez, manipulado por ambos jugadores. .. Nunca esperé este tratamiento de parte tuya y estuvo mal no tomar en cuenta mi elección y lo sabes" _le presionó en voz baja de una forma que era casi sobrenaturalmente persuasivo.

Ella bajó la cabeza y la tenue luz de la vela causaba que sus pestañas parecieran hacer extrañas sombras de media luna en sus mejillas, por un momento se sintió abatida y antes de levantar la vista, fue directamente a sus ojos y diciendo en voz baja _"Lo siento... Sólo he querido ayudarte, no hacerte daño… Me preocupo por ti, pero en los días del Voto, ni siquiera me hablabas,… y...y creí que nunca estaría en condiciones de poder ayudarte sin algo como esto… Sentí que nunca hubieras venido a mí por tu cuenta y tenía miedo de que no tendrías a nadie de tu lado."  
_  
Ante sus palabras, los ojos de aquel espía se desbordaban de ternura y tomo una de las delicadas manos de Marian murmurando _"Soy un escéptico y sé que dudo de lo que haces,… aunque no debería, pero tu siempre me ganas otra vez a la final…. Por favor … ten un poco de fe en mí."_

Ella respiró profundamente para contener su pecho oprimido y se estremeció diciéndole _"Está bien, supongo que es lógico que si tomé el voto por ti, es claro que sea yo quien lo rechace por la razón que me distes... estoy lista para cuando tu lo estés."  
_  
Severus pago por la cena, silenciando con su mirada la protesta de Marian y luego deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place _"Lupin se queda aquí"_ dijo interpretando la pregunta en los ojos de Marian _"Oh,"_ murmuró y anunciando _"número doce de Grimmauld Place." _Vio como la vasta casa se aparecía ante ellos y levantó su pequeño puño para llamar a la puerta, pero Severus la detuvo antes de que pudiera aterrizar el golpe, Marian lo miró con curiosidad y vio la emoción que emanaba de cada línea de su rostro enjuto.

_" ¡Me acordé!" _susurró Snape.

_"¿De qué es lo que te acordaste?" _preguntó con desconcierto, apoyada con indolencia contra el marco de la puerta mirándolo.

_"¿De dónde había oído ese nombre, esa Lorraine Suchet…. Estaba en una biografía de un mago oscuro del siglo XVII, Lotario el Invisible, que se convirtió en visir de la corona francesa. El libro mencionaba que él estaba persiguiendo a una célebre belleza llamada 'Lorraine Suchet' , que era famosa por sus sórdidos amoríos con muchos hombres, pero que murió el día de su boda bajo misteriosa circunstancia,… claro después de rechazar a Lotario para luego casarse con un noble Inglés" _recordó Severus triunfante.

_"Así que Lotario le dio un regalo de bodas mortal…. Supongo que no sobrellevo muy bien el rechazo" _murmuró Marian impasible.

_"El que muriera la chica no era obviamente algo que merecía, al parecer, si tan poco le importaba su felicidad, ese hombre no se la merecía" _respondió Severus, mirándola con intensidad.

_"Creo que he oído hablar de este Lotario antes, que hasta me he topado con algunos de sus hechizos antes" _murmuró ella con los ojos bajos.

_"Si, todavía usamos varios de ellos, fue el inventor del hechizo de camuflaje estándar ... Pero sus hechizos más peligrosos nunca llegaron a los libros de texto, probablemente sólo pueden encontrarse en los textos originales",_ continuó en un staccato rápido, sus ojos todavía brillaban de la emoción ante el descubrimiento.

Marian comenzó a caminar y dijo pensativamente _"En la biblioteca de San Mungo es posible que exista una copia allí…. Si no, tendré que conseguirlo en París ... Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios, la mayoría de los magos han olvidado su historia, de lo contrario sus escritos podrían haber sido destruidas por considerarse "oscuro" en las redadas del Ministerio de los últimos dos años ".  
_  
Ella lo miró con deleite y agarró las manos de Severus en éxtasis, exclamando _" ¡Eres un hombre notablemente inteligente y brillante! Apostaría a todo lo que fuera a que tu acabaras salvando la vida de esa niña, hubiera pasado toda mi vida cazando el hechizo correcto, podría haber usado cualquiera inventada por Dios sabe quien y de cualquier momento de la historia, bueno por lo menos hasta 1620,… de todos modos, un inventor de hechizos como Lotario, podría haber usado una maldición que él mismo había diseñado, especialmente por ser algo tan personal ... ¡Volvamos a San Mungo y veamos lo que podemos averiguar! "  
_  
Ella le tiró de sus manos casi saltando, en su prisa por buscar la maldición y comenzar la elaboración de un antídoto o lo que fuera necesario. Severus no se movió y ella finalmente dejó su inútil tirar y le miró a la cara, donde sus ojos aun brillaban de alegría. _"No tan rápido…" _dijo con autoridad _"…vinimos aquí por una razón ¿Lo recuerdas? "  
_  
_"¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde?" _tratando de distraerlo.

_"No,…Esto tiene que ser ahora, es posible que no tenga otra oportunidad ... Miralo de esta manera, potencialmente te he ahorrado unas horas de trabajo duro, así que ahora puedes pasar algunos de esos minutos haciendo algo por mí" _respondió sin concesiones.

Derrotada, asintió con tristeza y se deleitaba con el calor fugaz de su cuerpo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para golpear a la puerta, se abrió momentos después por un Sirius sin camisa y con un cuerpo bastante impresionante cuyo rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo al ver a Marian, pero que se torció en una mueca desagradable cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba detrás de ella.

Marian le sonrió como disculpándose _"Hola, Sirius… Perdón por irrumpirte de este manera,… pero es algo importante y necesitamos a Remus. ¿Está aquí?" _preguntó.

Severus tenía una expresión impasible, pero por un momento Sirius lo miró como si estuviera a punto de insultarlo de todos modos, pero después de unos momentos de vacilación, su curiosidad finalmente se impuso y los hizo pasar adentro. _"Sí, si está aquí " _dijo con un suspiro y se volvió a la casa gritando_ " ¡Lunático!_" y luego añadió en un tono más moderado_ "… Marian, ¿Quieres algo de beber?"  
_  
Marian vaciló en ese momento y él se encogió de hombros alejándose y contoneándose perezosamente para verter algo para tomar, con sus pantalones caídos a nivel de la cadera baja, revelando aquellos huesos y ese abdomen tonificado. Cuando Sirius les dio la espalda, Marian y Severus rodaron los ojos el uno al otro en diversión, por el descarado intento de Sirius de molestar a Snape. Luego se volvió hacia ellos y veía a Marian con hambre en sus ojos como si fuera una deliciosa presa, después de unos pocos momentos incómodos para Marian le dijo cortésmente _"Sirius,… ¿Podríamos usar la biblioteca? si eso te parece bien, es que hemos venido a hacer una modificación a mi Juramento Inquebrantable, eres bienvenido a unirtenos si quieres." _Dijo esto sintiendo que merecía un poco de información, ya que estaban usando su casa después de todo.

Los tres entraron en la habitación y pronto se les unió Lupin, cuyo pelo desarreglado aun le goteaba el agua de la ducha, Snape miró intencionalmente a la alfombra, hacia donde el agua había goteado y Lupin suspiró con resignación, secándose la cabeza con su varita.

_"Estamos aquí para cancelar la tercera parte del juramento,… tu sabes a cual me refiero"_ dijo Marian, cruzando una mirada cautelosa hacia Sirius.

_"Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Severus de convencerte, en realidad ya esperaba verlos de nuevo por aquí desde mucho antes…"_dijo Lupin con una sonrisa amigable, habían pasado un par de meses y Marian sólo lo había visto una vez de pasada por los Weasley, lucia muy cansado y desnutrido, sintió un pesar en él que no le gustaba, pensó que efectivamente necesitaba de una mujer que lo cuidara,… Necesitaba a Tonks, con ella él estaría mucho mejor y seria joven otra vez.

_" ¿Muy bien, los dos ya están listos?"_preguntó, sacando su varita.

Sirius puso su bebida en la mesa y se ubico en un sillón, curiosamente esperando por lo que iba a suceder, Marian reconoció a Sirius como el tipo de hombre que atraía sexualmente, no podía determinar exactamente que era lo que lo hacia tan atractivo probablemente eran sus feromonas, o unos genes excelentes, o su increíble y bien trabajado cuerpo,…. y subconscientemente sentía que el seria fenomenal en la cama, sin embargo se sentía alejado de su valoración estética, para ella Sirius podría tener buena apariencia y encanto, pero ella deseaba aun más y Severus Snape tenía ese _"aun más"_ con creces… miles de veces, comparando para Marian un apretón de manos de Severus valía más de mil noches de amores con Sirius.

Severus la había estado mirando mientras ella apreciaba clínicamente al semidesnudo y bien contorneado cuerpo de Sirius y trató de no mostrar su celo e inquietud, mantuvo su expresión de un poco aburrido y desinteresado, para cuando Marian se volvió hacia él, Severus suavemente tomó de su mano y los dos se arrodillaron al unísono, sus túnicas se mezclaban como dos remolino uno de ónix embrocado con el amatista púrpura.

Marian se arrodilló tan cerca de él que sus rodillas se tocaban y su joyerías doradas brillaban resplandecientemente a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, por un momento mágico Severus captó su olor familiar, aquella delicada mezcla de deliciosa especias y un temblor le recorrió por su espalda, Marian buscó en sus ojos una explicación, pero como siempre no hizo ningún signo.

_"Severus Snape",_ entonó Lupin con su voz tranquila y suave _"¿Liberas a Marian Oliver de su Juramento Inquebrantable de 'siempre protegerte de cualquier daño con la mejor de su capacidad y de mantener la fe en ti sin importar tu fortuna'?"  
_  
Oyeron un bufido de Sirius de asombro y disgusto, pero los tres no le hicieron caso.

_"Sí" _respondió Severus con firmeza, y entonces sucedió algo extraño, un hilo de luz dorada emanó de la varita de Lupin y rodeo sus manos, pero no desapareció, ninguno de los presentes había quitado nunca un Juramento Inquebrantable antes y no se explicaban esa luz, pero después de compartirse miradas incómodas entre todos, Lupin continuó con el ritual.

_"Marian Oliver, ¿Repudias tu Juramento Inquebrantable de 'siempre proteger a Severus Snape de cualquier daño en la medida de tu capacidad y de mantener la fe en él, sin importar su fortuna'?" _preguntó reticentemente.

_"Sí"_ murmuró, pero este no sonaba en absoluto como si lo decía en serio y de repente, otro hilo de luz dorada salio de la punta de su varita y se unió al primero rodeandoles sus manos. Después de unos momentos, se puso muy brillante y luego desapareció en un destello cegador de luz y belleza. Cuando el hechizo los liberó, Marian se desplomó hacia adelante de Snape, exclamaciones de alarma retumbaron la habitación y los otros hombres se lanzaron hacia delante de Snape, sacándola de su regazo y acariciándole suavemente sus brazos, le tomó el pulso con sus pálidos dedos largos y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la preocupación y la culpa, Snape se cernía protectoramente sobre ella de una manera que era inconfundible para los otros dos.

_"Ella estará bien en unos minutos Severus…. Aparentemente ella no quería decir sus palabras, creo que todavía tiene la intención de hacer todas esas cosas que prometió en el juramento" _dijo Lupin con dulzura, como si hablara a un animal acorralado.

_"¡Niña tonta!" _murmuró Severus con una mezcla de ternura, molestia y preocupación.

Horrorizado Sirius exclamó _"Entonces, ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿¡Sigue estando obligada a realizar esa excusa obsceno y horrible de ese juramento!?... ¡Yo sabía que no debía hacerle ese juramento a Snape!... Debí esperar que la hicieras caer en algo como esto, solo para tu beneficio…. ¡Simplemente no puedo creer que siguieras con toda esta farsa Lunático!"  
_  
_" ¡Ya basta, Canuto! Todo esto fue idea de Marian… Ella había planeado todo con anticipación, para cuando Severus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, trató de zafarse, pero ella lo mantenía en un férreo control a los pocos momentos de hacer el juramento ... Ahora intenta controlarte por unos minutos mientras busco un libro sobre los juramentos inquebrantables,… No sé cómo explicar lo de la luz, espero que no sea nada, pero aún así me gustaría saber lo que eso significa" _dijo Lupin.

Severus no le hizo caso, levanto a Marian con cautela y la coloco en el sofá, poniendo una almohada debajo de la cabeza y comenzó a lanzar conjuros de diagnóstico rápidos sobre su cuerpo inerte, pero al parecer no pasaba nada, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su respiración era suave y regular. Después de una pausa de varios minutos y al no obtener respuesta, Lupin se alejó, pasando por varias hileras de estanterías, perdiéndose en la distancia. Al parecer, Lupin conocía la biblioteca de Black probablemente incluso mejor que su dueño.

Sirius agitaba su bebida de brazos cruzados, mirando a Snape, parecía un niño cruel que acaba de encontrar un gusano que luchaba sobre su espalda, sin poder enderezarse y como queriendo pisarlo para acabar con su agonía. Después de una pausa, Sirius habló en un tono claro y coloquial, _"Oh, sabias que lunático me dijo que no sabe a ciencia cierta si ella está enamorada de otro hombre…. Sólo pensé que deberías de saberlo."  
_  
_"No puedo imaginarme el por qué crees que eso es algo que me incumbe a mí", _respondió Snape fríamente, negándose a morder el anzuelo.

No dispuesto a que lo desanimaran, Sirius se tragó el resto de su bebida de un solo golpe y dejó caer la copa descuidadamente sobre la mesa de cerezo pulida y se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a Snape maliciosamente.

_"Te preocupa porque la quieres, ¡La quieres desesperadamente!... Me sorprende que no hayas puesto en el juramento algo así como de 'siempre a tu servicio' o 'el cumplimiento de todas tus necesidades'…" _se regodeó Sirius.

Snape no quitaba sus ojos del rostro de Marian y respondió en un tono que destilaba amargura _"Si no recuerdo mal, tú eres el que ha sido bastante insistente en ese sentido… Estás muy equivocado en la proyección de tus propias debilidades ensombreciendo lo mejor de ti."  
_  
Interrumpiendo, Sirius siguió _" No creo que me equivoque en lo absoluto, siempre he sido muy bueno para leerte, Snape… nací con el don de hacerte sentir miserable."_

"Lamentablemente, ese parece ser tu único talento_" _dijo Snape en la lejanía notando como el pelo brillante de Marian se había derramado sobre el sofá y que sus puntas apenas rozaban la alfombra.

Sirius estaba sorprendido, por lo general el temperamento de Snape habría estallado mucho antes de todo esto, se preguntó por qué no estaba reaccionando como siempre y decidió subir la temperatura un poco, a Sirius le faltaba el ingenio total de Snape, aunque era un hombre extraordinariamente inteligente y sabía por experiencia que había muchas maneras de lastimarlo, todavía le quedaba mucho repertorio y muy variados y diferente para atacarlo antes de reconocer la derrota.

Despectivamente Sirius empezó _"¿Qué te hace imaginar que tengas algo que ofrecerle? ¡Eres un Mortífagos que enseña niños,… crueles y abusadores de la escuela, andas por ahí como si fueras una especie de genio incomprendido, que enseña la misma lección cada año que pasa, tu cerebro se estanca y tu personalidad se deteriora un poco más ... ¡Oh, espera! " _dijo Sirius burlonamente, inclinando la cabeza mientras fingía recordar algo _"…. ¡Si finalmente te ha sido dada la posición de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras este año!, debe ser muy emocionante para ti, que me imagino que es tan frustrante que el hombre para quien trabajaste durante más de una década no te encontrara digno del cargo, a pesar de que continuamente lo solicitabas cada año…. Oí que realmente fuiste el último recurso que tenían, estarás muy picado sobre todo en el año en que Remus fue puesto como el mejor candidato..."_

_"... De hecho, se corre el rumor de que la única razón de que Dumbledore te lo dio este año, fue para mantener alejado al Ministerio de reclamar y colocar otro de sus agentes en la escuela…. Pero aún así, supongo que no me importa como lo has obtenido y ahora que tu "carrera" va por buen camino, estás pensando en encontrar una esposa que baje hasta las mazmorras contigo, para poblarlo de tus pequeños mocosos y tener a alguien a quien llevar contigo para los eventos sociales de los Mortífagos ... Bueno, peor para ti, por que Marian es demasiada inteligente para eso que planeas… ¿Te imaginas a ella, una erudito, una aventurera que ha recorrido el mundo, estableciéndose contigo para jugar a ser ama de casa? ... Ni puedo yo creer eso, que de seguro te puedo decir que ni ella tampoco"_

Severus no lo interrumpió, pero le lanzo una mirada fulminante llena de desprecio, había estado de rodillas en el suelo, todo este tiempo junto a Marian, oyendo todos los insultos que este otro hombre arrojaba sobre él, con su pose indolente desde su sillón, intentando no hacerle caso a esas palabras venenosas que le retorcían en sus entrañas como un gancho de fuego. Él quería pelear, maldecir mil veces a Black hasta dejarle ese hermoso rostro irreconocible, pero estaba más preocupado por saber lo que le pasaba a Marian, que no se atrevía a iniciar algo mientras ella yacía vulnerable ante cualquier hechizo perdido o ser alcanzada por algún mueble roto.

Los dos hombres se callaron cuando la voz helada de Marian les irrumpió en su tête-à-tête _"Veo que Bellatrix no es la única de su familia con un toque de sadismo" _dijo con enojo.

Sirius se sonrojó y miró avergonzado por un momento y rápidamente recuperó el dominio de sí mismo y dijo inocentemente _"Sólo es una desagradable discusión entre ex - compañeros del colegio… nos encontraste en la parte final de la discusión, lástima que no escuchaste las cosas que Snape estaba diciendo de mí,… a lo mejor no me juzgarías tan severamente , es bueno verte otra vez despierta, 'cariño' … ¡Nos diste un susto desmayándote de esa manera. "  
_  
Marian levantó la ceja sorprendida a lo de _'cariño'_ y le dijo con vehemencia _"Estoy bastante segura de que agarre la esencia de la "conversación"... Y que conste, ¡Tu no sabes nada de mujeres!... Para una mujer enamorada , no sería ninguna dificultad seguir a Severus hasta las mazmorras o a los confines de la tierra, o hasta la boca del infierno."_

A Sirius le faltaba la frialdad de Severus y su auto-control y empezó a perder la paciencia _"¿Así que estás enamorada de ese murciélago grasiento?,… ¡¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?!"_

Si Marian hubiera estado menos furiosa se habría avergonzado por decir en voz alta su mas terrible secreto, se sentía amenazada, pero su ira la protegió y le respondió con desdén _"Tengo una regla, nunca hablo de cosas tan sagradas como lo es el amor,… ¡Sobretodo con alguien incapaz de comprenderlo! "  
_  
Sirius se disparó de su asiento y exclamó con incredulidad _"¿No me crees capaz de amar? ¿De verdad crees eso?... ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacer tal suposición!?"  
_  
_" ¡Ya basta Sirius!" _dijo aun mas irritada _"¿Qué quieres que piense de ti?, ¡Esa conclusión lo he sacado con lo que me han dicho y con lo que me has demostrado de tí mismo, lo que me hace pensar que no,… ¡no lo conoces!... lo que es amar de verdad. ¡Si nada cambia en ti, es probable que nunca seas capaz de amar de verdad!"  
_  
Sirius no se había dado cuenta, pero a Severus se le había destrozado al corazón por las cosas que le había dicho, palabras que retumbaban como eco en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo, pero los había ignorado, … _siempre lo había sospechado y le dolía mucho_, pero al oír a Marian hablar tan desdeñosamente contra Sirius,… para él era un bálsamo para su alma, así que no interfirió y dejó que ella tomase las riendas, mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Sirius y en una mano apretaba su varita, _¡Que Merlín le ayude, si a Sirius se le ocurría ponerse rudo con Marian!_

Marian había hecho una pausa para recuperar el aliento, pero pronto siguió, estaba demasiada furiosa como para parar _" ¿¡Supongo que lo que sientes hacia ti mismo, es lo más cercano de lo que has estado del amor verdadero!?, pero veo que eso no fue suficiente, el amor verdadero requiere sacrificio ... ¿Acaso es amor lo que sentias por tu amigo Remus, cuando trataste de alimentarlo con Severus? ... me caes bien, Sirius….a todo el mundo, eres muy encantador, pero no utilizas tus poderes para el bien, me parece recordar haber oído acerca de un grupo de cuatro sangre puras, que se llamaban los "merodeadores" cuya misión principal era aterrorizar a un pobre niño solitario que de paso era el niño más talentoso de la escuela…. ¿Cuál es la historia?... ¿Se sintieron amenazados por él?... ¿Por su éxito académico?"_

_"¡Basta!"_ rugió Sirius _"Snape nunca fue, en ningún momento más talentoso que yo…. ¡Y nuestra venganza no tiene nada que ver con la pureza de sangre, tiene que ver con el hecho de que siempre ha sido un bastardo podrido con sed por las artes Oscuras... Pero como de costumbre, te dio su versión de los hechos y te lo tragaste sin lugar a dudas, ¡No te molestaste en saber mi lado de la historia!"  
_  
_" ¡Severus no me ha dicho nada! Él tiene mejores cosas que hacer que difamarte contra mí… ¡Toda mi información es por lo que observando y escuchado de tus simpatizantes!.. ¡Me gustaría que se dieran cuenta de que ustedes dos no están en alguna competencia!" _Marian corto.

_"¿Es eso cierto, Marian? ¿Realmente no estamos en competencia?" _Preguntó Sirius en tonos suaves, calientes, cargados de insinuación.

Severus había permanecido de rodillas junto al sofá, escuchando los gatillazos de ambos lados, nunca se había imaginado que Marian supiera tanto de su pasado, en verdad se sentía avergonzado de que alguien supiera tanto de su sufrimiento a manos de los 'Merodeadores' -aunque estos lo superaban en número, el nunca había sido una presa fácil…._Severus Snape no era un débil, nunca había sido un débil- _Pero Marian parecía sentir sus heridas como si fueran suyas propias, esa bella bruja estaba completamente de su lado, no sólo de posturas u ofreciendo resistencia a Sirius, sino cien por cien de lado de Severus.

Marian se irguió, sintiéndose demasiada expuesta en la posición de descanso que tenia, así que Severus suavemente la ayudó a incorporarse, escudándola con parte de su cuerpo y Sirius gruñó incongruentemente _" ¡Quita tus sucias garras de ella!.. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tocarla por nada del mundo!."_

Severus se puso de pie, sus rasgos estaban retorcidos por el odio y miró hacia abajo a Sirius, quien también se puso de pie, el cuerpo se le tensó agresivamente, pero ambos hombres se detuvieron cuando Marian soltó sin pensar _"Él tiene todo el derecho a tocarme."  
_  
Los dos se la quedaron mirándola con expresión sorprendida, pero antes de que pudieran empezar a lanzarse hechizos a la demanda de que ella explicara, Remus apareció de repente en medio de ellos, con dos tomos de gran tamaño y miró con recelo a los tres y dijo en tono de reproche "_Por favor paren esto…. Hay una dama presente."  
_  
Snape miro de reojo a Marian, pero Sirius mantuvo su postura, con los dedos crispados en su varita, Remus continuó _"Después de todo Sirius, ellos son invitados en tu casa ... ¿No quieren saber lo que he encontrado?"  
_  
_" ¡Envíanos una lechuza!" _dijo Marian, tomando del brazo a Severus.

_"Espera un momento" _dijo Severus en voz baja, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella para detenerla, ignorando por completo la furia de Sirius _"¿Lo qué pasó con ella,… Aun está en peligro?, ¿Y el juramento? ¿Se ha roto realmente?"  
_  
Remus suspiró y puso los libros cerrados sobre la mesita de café, donde fueron ignorados inmediatamente por los demás_. "Yo tenía razón antes..." _relató_"… Ella se desmayó porque había incongruencia entre sus palabras y su intención… se libero del juramento, pero la magia sintió que ella todavía desea llevar a cabo lo que te había prometido…. Así que no la libero tan fácilmente como ella lo esperaba y por la súbita oleada de energía mágica, la hizo perder el conocimiento durante unos pocos minutos, pero ella no debe sufrir ningún efecto secundario."_

_"¿Qué era ese hilo de luz?" i_nterrumpió.

Remus de repente parecía un poco incomodo, suspiró y dijo con desdén "_Esa luz era sólo un indicador…. Realmente no afectará a ninguno de los dos, por lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse."_

_" ¿Un indicador de qué?" _Snape prosiguió con impaciencia.

_"No sé si lo debería decir…"_ Remus decía, mientras Severus lo miraba furtivamente _"… ¡Está bien!, las luces doradas indican que hay otro lazo existente entre ustedes dos."_

_"¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?... ¿Acaso Snape la hizo hacer jurar otro juramento?" _Sirius exclamó con disgusto, pasando por alto a los otros.

Remus ofreció a Severus y a Marian una mirada de disculpa y se arreglo el cuello de su traje desgastado azul y dijo cuidadosamente _"No,… no otra Juramento Inquebrantable, es otro tipo de unión…. Uno que podría indicar una fuerte amistad o…,hmm,… un tipo de apego romántico,… Pero el color dorado denota desinterés, aparentemente la magia ha revelado que el motivo de Severus para romper el juramento, era de proteger a Marian y cuando apareció la segunda banda de luz, este demostró que Marian había tenido la intención de protegerlo cuando tomó el juramento y que su intención no ha cambiado…. "  
_  
Disgustado, Sirius salió disparado de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y a JK Rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, todo lo alli descrito le pertenece.


	20. Capitulo 20: La cura

Capítulo 20: La cura

Severus le dio a Lupin un cortes agradecimiento de cabeza y guió a Marian fuera de la casa, sin una pausa siquiera se aparecieron fuera de la casa de Marian, lo que la hizo tropezar ligeramente y que se aferrara a él.

Marian lo miró con cautela, vio que ciertamente no estaban en San Mungo, se acercó a la entrada y le pregunto _"__¿Quieres algo __de beber?" _Severus parecía extrañamente imponente para ella merodeando en su sala de estar, para Marian el siempre había tenido una presencia fascinante, era un hombre muy poderoso, fácilmente capaz de robar la escena, pero también poseía una curiosa habilidad para mezclarse con las sombras. El estaba cómodo fuera de las luces siempre de consejero, … nunca de rey.

_"No, __gracias… No he venido __aquí __para quedarme."_ dijo finalmente.

_"__Yo tampoco"_ bromeó Marian.

Él le lanzó una mirada que la hizo sentir al instante lo que era el ser una de esos estudiantes cuando eran capturados por los pasillos de la escuela en la mitad de la noche.

_" ¡Es que pensé que __íbamos __a San Mungo!__"_ se corrigió.

_"Te quedaste __inconsciente __por __ese gran gasto de energía __mágica que tuviste, necesitas descansar __esta noche… __El caso __puede esperar hasta __mañana.__"_ dijo decididamente.

_" ¡Estoy bien__! __Ya oíste__ a __Remus__...__tengo que __volver __al hospital….__El tiempo es un __factor."_ sostuvo Marian y trató de empujarlo pero él le cerró el paso. Ella podría haberse simplemente desaparecido, pero no quería ser tan grosera con Severus.

_"Ya es __tarde"_ contestó él suavemente colocando sus elegantes manos sobre sus hombros.

_"¡Pero __hago mi __mejor __trabajo en la noche!__"_ confesó en voz alta.

Severus se quedó inmóvil y Marian vio como un destello de algo en sus ojos y dejó caer sus manos inmediatamente y alejándose rápidamente, ella sintió que no era ira lo que había inundado de color aquellas pálidas mejillas.

Finalmente, con voz acariciadora y oscura dijo _"No,… __Esta noche n__o.__"_

Marian tenía toda la intención de ir a San Mungo en el momento en que se fuera, así que no veía sentido discutir sobre ello. Nunca había reaccionado bien a que le dijeran qué hacer, cuando era más joven, se había unido al programa de entrenamiento de Aurores estadounidense, sus amigos y familiares habían pensado que era una mala escogencia y ella había decidido probarlo para tener un poco de emoción en su vida, estaba harta de frecuentar la biblioteca, a pesar de ello era el sitio donde se sentía más cómoda.

Casi que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento de Auror no era para ella. Odiaba ser ordenada para hacer tareas tontas, aunque vio que el propósito era hacer que los candidatos se unieran y crecieran siguiendo instrucciones. Pero Marian nunca fue aficionada a los trabajos en equipo y nunca pudo desarrollar la mentalidad de soldado. Siempre se sintió distante y nunca dejó de pensar como individuo, como una persona independiente y desinteresada. Se irritó por no poder ir por su cuenta, seguir sus propias ideales, definitivamente la academia de Auror ahogaba su espíritu creativo.

Por orgullo, había permanecido hasta finalizar el entrenamiento básico, sólo para que ella pudiera decir que se fue porque quiso y no porque ella no podía con ello. Ser contratista era una carrera mejor adaptada para ella y por un momento fugaz, se preguntó cómo Dumbledore supo cómo lidiar con ella, _por supuesto_, él debió haberla investigado, pero aún así ... Se preguntó si él había previsto que ella iba a optar por hacerse cargo de Severus, de alguna manera lo dudaba.

Su problema con seguir órdenes también la ayudó a mantenerse soltera. Marian despreciaba hombres débiles y cada vez que salía con un hombre dominante eran a menudo obstinados y rápidamente se sentía frustrada. Tenía la sensación de que ella era mas ambiciosa y más competente que ellos y esto le dificultaba las relaciones, hacer lo que querían los demás.

Parte de la atracción abrumadora que ella sentía por Severus era el hecho de que lo reconoció como superior a ella en casi todos los ámbitos, confiaba en su discernimiento, su sabiduría, sus conocimientos, por su coraje, e inteligencia ... y la lista seguía y seguía. Podía fácilmente aceptar el liderazgo de un hombre como Severus, porque tenía ideas muy claras y porque su lógica generalmente tenía sentido, generalmente sus planes eran mejores que las de ella y en la remota posibilidad de que no fuera así, él estaba dispuesto a ser razonable, _- salvo si su seguridad estaba en juego.-  
_  
Y a pesar de que Marian le hubiera obedecido sin discusión en la mayoría de las cosas, sintió que _él_ subestimaba su fuerza y poder, razón por lo cual no sabía efectivamente como estaba ella, ya que no estaba en posesión de todas las variables, por lo tanto no estaba calificado para formarse una opinión sobre si debía o no, ir a quemarse las pestañas para tratar de romper la maldición que amenazaba la vida de Katie Bell.

Por lo tanto no discutió con él, así que hábilmente cambió de tema y preguntó en voz baja _"¿Estás aun molesto por lo de antes? …. ¿Por lo de Sirius?"_

Se acercó a un armario viejo y desvencijado lleno de curiosidades, examinando una curiosa estatua de jade con sus largos y habilidosos dedos, frunciendo el ceño lo dejó con cuidado antes de decir _"He dejado de darle crédito a todo lo que ese tonto borracho dice desde hace mucho tiempo."_

_"Me alegro…" _dijo Marian al mismo tiempo y luego añadió impulsivamente _"… oí la mayor parte de las cosas que dijo esta noche ... Él tiene una vena mezquina que solo se reserva para ti… Si yo no lo hubiera oído, habría tenido problemas para creer que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel sin provocación. "  
_  
_"Olvídalo Marian… Yo…. No es nada, tenemos una larga historia…. No voy a negar que lo desprecio. Él y sus ... amigos hicieron que mi infancia fuera miserable ... no es necesario que me compadezcas, no soy un hombre bueno. Estoy seguro de que tus amigos no perdieron el tiempo en decirte que cuando él estaba huyendo de Azkaban, lo atrape y trate de que los dementores lo besaran."_

_"¡Pero pensaste que era un traidor y un asesino en masa!"_ Marian protestó con vehemencia.

_"Lo hice, pero… yo dudaba, Lupin y los niños afirmaron que tenían pruebas que lo exoneraban, pero no quise escucharlos... solo quería verlo destruido y era ... más fácil de hacerlo si pensaba que era culpable. "_ confesó Severus vacilante.

Ella caminó suavemente hacia él y le miró su pálida cara, enmarcada con su lacio cabello sin estilo, se detuvo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para extender la mano y tocarlo, como si se atreviera a hacerlo y exclamó _"¡Y aun así! …¡Vales todavía cien veces mas que Sirius Black!"._

_"Marian, no digas esas cosas… Hay muchas otras cosas que no sabes sobre mí."_ respondió con una expresión de dolor intermitente en su rostro.

_"Severus, para... tu no eres ningún santo, pero eres un hombre que cualquiera pudiera admirar."_ dijo ella sonriendo, tratando de levantarle el ánimo y Severus era un hombre melancólico que necesitaba más calor en su vida, por lo que Marian había tratado de mantener sus encuentros lo mas alegre como fuese posible, cosa que a veces era difícil ya que ellos dos, eran personas muy intensas.

Casi le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque era sólo la sombra de una sonrisa y luego desapareció antes de que pudiera tener la certeza de que estuvo allí primeramente y se dirigió a propósito hacia la puerta, Marian le gritó _"¿Te importa si te mando una lechuza con preguntas sobre el caso?"  
_  
_"¡Por supuesto, mándalo! Estaré a la expectativa de escuchar lo que encontraste acerca de Lotario para mañana."_ Le respondio.

_"Buenas noches, Severus y gracias por todo… Ah, por cierto…"_ murmuró ella cuando él ya había llegado a la puerta, sus largas túnicas negras silbaban en silencio mientras él se movía _"Draco Malfoy lo hizo ¿no es así?"_

Se dio la vuelta y la miró con una mirada que era casi de culpabilidad _"¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? Sabes que no te puedo decir nada…"_ respondió él, pero había algo extraño en su respuesta, como si tuviera tanta energía reprimida y por un momento salvaje, se le ocurrió a Marian que la respuesta a su pregunta en gran medida también le incumbía a el y que por eso no quería hablar mas de ello.

_"Está bien." _respondió con la mayor naturalidad posible, ella lo siguió hasta la puerta, _"No tienes que decirme…. Sé que el chico es un Mortífagos. Tenía que haber sido él, me doy cuenta de que tienes que protegerlo y que tienes suficiente sobre tus hombros,… así que no te preocupes por ninguna interferencia de mi parte."  
_  
No dijo nada a modo de respuesta, pero sus ojos brillaban con algo agradable y con un movimiento cortés, se desapareció. Marian esperó unos momentos para asegurarse de que realmente se había ido y entonces ella se apareció a la entrada principal de San Mungo. Era un poco mas de las nueve y para Marian, la noche aún era joven. Ella quería salvar a Katie Bell, y no podía soportar la posibilidad de que esa niña se estuviera muriendo de una muerte dolorosa mientras que descansaba y dormía, aunque ella tenía la excusa y estaba muy halagada de que Severus estaba preocupado por ella.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal del hospital miró atentamente a su alrededor y estaba secretamente felicitándose a sí misma por burlar a Severus, cuando de repente una alta figura se materializó de entre las sombras y oyó aquel acento inconfundible e irónico que tanto había amado desde el primer momento en que lo había escuchado _"Bueno ... pero mira quién esta aquí."_

_"¡Severus!"_ exclamó ella, encontrándose con su burlona expresión ligeramente eufórico _"¡Soy una mujer adulta!... Además, nunca estuve de acuerdo en ir a la cama."_

Por un momento, tuvo la clara impresión de que _él_ estaba disfrutando de su juego del gato y el ratón. En unos tonos suaves, muy engañosamente suave le dijo _"Por supuesto que me hiciste pensar que te dirigías en esa dirección".  
_  
_"¡El hecho es que yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacer lo que me dijiste, absolutamente no! Eso no quiere decir que tienes el derecho de restregarme tu nariz sobre eso"_ dijo ella con altivez, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Ella captó el destello de una pequeña sonrisa y él respondió _"¿O quizás tu no querías que lo supiera,… porque tenías miedo de que te haría ir a la cama."_

Marian se fue directo hacia Severus, quien en ese momento estaba parado junto a la entrada del hospital. No había tráfico en la entrada y salida por el momento, aunque se podía ver que en la zona de recepción estaba luminoso y con gente pululando alrededor_._

_"Creo que me subestimaste o te sobreestimaste a ti mismo,… pudiste llevarme a la cama, pero no serías capaz de mantenerme ahí."_ Marian bromeo y contuvo la respiración para ver qué iba a hacer.

_"No, querida... Creo que me estás subestimando, puedo pensar en todo tipo de formas para mantenerte atada a ella." _ Le ronroneó y eso sonrojó a Marian.

_"¡Severus Snape, esa no es forma de hablarle a una señorita!"_ dijo con fingida seriedad, aunque no había nada que fingir sobre el color que en ese momento tiñeron sus mejillas, lo que él noto con gran satisfacción.

Él no trató de detenerla cuando abrió la puerta y ella le arqueó una ceja a modo de invitación y después de un momento en el que pretendía debatirse consigo mismo él la siguió, en secreto quería trabajar en el caso tanto como ella lo hizo, si acaso no más. Era tan emocionante estar fuera del castillo y trabajar en algo difícil e importante, además que era su pista la que estaban siguiendo y no podía evitar la culpa que lo roía sobre Katie Bell. El sintió que si hubiera mantenido una vigilancia mejor sobre Draco -tras el incidente con la hidromiel envenenada- o si debió ser más persuasivo y conseguir que el chico confiara mas en él y decirle de sus planes, nada de esto habría sucedido. Aparte de eso no le dolía tener que pasar más tiempo con Marian... Aunque eso también fuera como una dulce tortura.

Él atesoraba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, aunque esos momentos fueron pocas oportunidades y distantes entre sí, se habían reído juntos y paseados cogidos del brazo, _parecía como sacado de un ensueño_, y últimamente había estado muy preocupado por su futuro… de lo que sucedería cuando Dumbledore estuviera muerto y sobre su voto a Narcissa Malfoy.

Mientras caminaban por aquellos pasillos brillantes e iluminados artificialmente, Marian miró a Severus y murmuró _"Me alegro de que no estemos peleando ... Y me alegro aun mas porque la noche aun no ha terminado ... Por cierto, ¿cómo lo sabias … de que yo iba a volver por aquí? "  
_  
Los ojos de Severus brillaban en su rostro pálido y dijo _"Era obvio. .. No querías mentirme, por lo que evitaste cuidadosamente aceptar mi petición. Cuando no pude conseguir ni siquiera un 'muy bien' de ti, me resigne al hecho de que te volvería a ver en el hospital en el momento en que me desaparecí. "  
_  
Marian parecía culpable por un momento y respondió _"Bueno, me has leído bien esta vez. ¡Apuesto a que eres el terror de Hogwarts para aquellos niños fuera de la cama en tus noches de patrulla.!"  
_  
Él se encogió de hombros en afirmación y ella se echó a reír a carcajadas. _"Todos tenemos nuestros talentos y al parecer la mía es la captura de aquellos estudiantes que andan deambulando por esos pasillos por la noche."_ admitió con pesar.

Al entrar en la biblioteca abandonada, ella cogió su mano por la felicidad de estar con él y le dijo con picardía _"Si mal no recuerdo, tu tienes mucho más talento que eso."_

Marian lanzó una rápida mirada hacia los archivos lo que no le dejó la menor duda en cuanto a su significado y esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse aunque ella se lo perdió, en el momento en que dejó deslizar su cálida y hermosa mano de entre sus dedos y pronuncio _"Accio, textos de Lotario! "_ e inmediatamente un puñado de libros se posaron en la mesa frente a ellos, emocionados comenzaron a clasificarlos, pero después de un momento Severus empujó a un lado su pila de libros y murmuró _"¡No están aquí!, ¡Estas no son los Lotarios que buscamos! "_

Marian suspiró y con un gesto de su mano, mando a todos ellos de vuelta a sus lugares. _"Los originales deben estar en Sta. Jeanne, ¡Como confiar en esos franceses que no creen en compartir!"_ dijo en un suspiro molesto.

_"¿Te refieres al hospital Parisino? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomara obtener los libros?"_ preguntó un Severus dubitativo.

Ella bajó la cabeza y suspiró _"Si pedimos los libros, podrían tardar meses antes de recibirlos, además que los británicos no son excelentes tampoco para la cooperación internacional, y mas ahora que decidieron expulsar a todos los extranjeros. Incluso si todo el mundo estuviese dispuesto a ayudarnos a conseguir lo que pedimos, …tu sabes cómo es la burocracia, tendríamos que organizar una reunión con los administradores de San Mungo para poder enviar una petición del gobierno británico, que a su vez tendría que anteponer una solicitud a través del gobierno francés, quien tendría que notificarle al hospital y puede que para ese entonces, nuestra solicitud se asiente en el escritorio de algún idiota, puede que hasta Katie Bell tenga tiempo de morir o recuperarse y envejecer y tener hijos,… desgraciadamente he tratado con asuntos de este tipo antes... ¡Es demasiado exasperante, el ir por los canales adecuados, así que no voy a hacerlo otra vez!"  
_  
_"¿Seguramente no piensas en irrumpir?..."_ preguntó tratando de sonar como la voz de la razón, pero en secreto lleno de expectación.

Marian comenzó a caminar y dijo _"Voy a crear un traslador, eso sólo será cuestión de un minuto, además he ido a Sta. Jeanne antes ... usare el traslador y un hechizo de desilusión en mí mismo y de alguna manera conseguiré colarme a través de su seguridad, si quieres puedes regresarte a Hogwarts y luego me pondré en contacto contigo en la mañana…"  
_  
_"No hay duda de que te contactaras conmigo desde una celda de una prisión francesa,... buen intento Marian, pero creo que voy a ir también, si no te molesta… después de todo nunca he tenido problemas con la seguridad de San Mungo y por lo que he visto de ellos, los franceses apenas nos superan."_ dijo con firmeza.

Ella le sonrió, solo había admiración en sus ojos y esto hacia que en su estómago sintiera por primera vez una sensación agradable y desconocida por completo. _"¡Te acabo de dar una salida justa! pero creo realmente en poder utilizar tus habilidades ... No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que me sigas en este juego, de alguna manera nunca te he vinculado al tipo de 'ruptura y desacato de las reglas'…" _Marian dijo sin arrepentimiento, ocupándose de la fabricación de dos Trasladores con un par de Knuts que había encontrado en el bolsillo.

_"¿Por qué no?"_ murmuró con un pesar en su voz _"No esta muy lejos de hacer espionaje"._

_"Es cierto."_ respondió ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa, le encantaba tenerlo como un co-conspirador, su deliciosa ironía, audaz lengua y astuta mente, le hacia un compañero ideal, según los estándares a lo que Marian se refiere. Lamentó que no fuera otra vez lo suficiente atrevida como para volverlo a besar.

Cogió uno de los Knuts con el pliegue de su manto para evitar el toque de su piel y se la tendió a él, diciendo _"Abre bien tu bolsillo, hice estos Trasladores para nosotros dos, sólo en caso de que nos separemos, no esta establecido un temporizador pero te transportará en cualquier momento, esta se activa solo al tocar tu piel. "  
_  
_"Supongo que utilizaste el mismo método cuando rescataste a Black... muy inteligente, mi Traslador es innecesario, porque no pienso en separarnos"_ dijo con decisión, mientras le permitió deslizarlo en el bolsillo de todos modos.

_"¿Estás listo?"_ le preguntó momentos después.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tomándola del brazo con propiedad y mirándola crípticamente antes de murmurar _"Estoy muy contento de que no eres una de mis alumnas… Apuesto a que serias una de las imposible de controlar."  
_  
Ella le acarició el antebrazo con el dedo y le respondió maliciosamente _"¡Oh, pero si lo soy!... Y estoy muy contenta de que no seas mi maestro... Ya sabes, te ves muy atractivo cuando estás tramando algo,… profesor Snape."  
_  
Y con eso, de repente agarró el traslador y se aparecieron en un callejón al lado del hospital francés para enfermedades mágicas. Severus miró a su alrededor, mientras que Marian reprogramaba su traslador utilizado para hacerlo coincidir con el del bolsillo de Severus. Ahora ambos equipos los llevarían directamente a su oficina. Satisfecha dejó caer el traslador en una pequeña bolsa camuflajeada en los pliegues de su vestido.

Había esperado pacientemente a que terminara y finalmente sacó su varita, que era larga y rígida, compuesta de una oscuro y fina madera, Marian sospechaba que podría ser de abedul. Con un movimiento rápido y elegante de su varita, Severus se desapareció de repente. Marian sintió la presión de una mano cálida, invisible junto a uno de los suyos y sintió el rocío frío de su encanto desilusionador que la humedecía como un manto sobre ella. Le dio un suave tirón, y comenzaron a caminar, al instante llegaron a la entrada del hospital Sta. Jeanne, esta se veía completamente diferente a San Mungo a pesar de que ambos hospitales estaban en lo ultimo en tecnologías, Sta. Jeanne tenía la apariencia exterior de un museo Muggle, con hermosas fachadas góticas que remontaban a la época dorada de la magia.

Los dos esperaron en la entrada durante casi diez minutos antes de que una pareja de mediana edad salieran, haciendo que las puertas principales abriesen lo suficiente para que Severus y Marian se deslizaran dentro. Ella tenia miedo de no ser capaz de mantenerse al tono con Severus, ahora que ambos eran invisibles, pensaba que el iba a estar muy impaciente por encontrar su objetivo y que tomaría pasos más largos y más rápido de los que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero Marian no tenía porque preocuparse, en realidad Severus parecía aún más servicial que de costumbre y los dos merodeaban silenciosamente por los pasillos, la guiaba con una leve presión y parecía coincidir con su ritmo sin ningún esfuerzo, definitivamente Marian tenía la incongruente idea de que el sería un excelente bailarín, tenía una extraña habilidad de conducir con el pensamiento y liderar con el menor contacto.

Ambos eran eruditos y sabían varios idiomas, el francés no era gran reto para ellos, siguiendo las indicaciones llegaron a la biblioteca y se detuvieron frente a las engañosamente delicadas puertas de cristal que llevaban a una enorme habitación a oscuras. Marian oyó el casi silencioso silbido de la varita de Severus y sabía que estaba lanzando hechizos con la mano que no estaba entrelazado con la de ella. De vez en cuando uno de sus hechizos emitía un destello de luz, pero el pasillo estaba desierto y no se preocupó terriblemente porque fueran descubierto, finalmente la puerta se abrió en silencio y paso a instancias de Severus.

En el momento en que entraron las luces se encendieron, Severus levantó el encanto desilusionador y vio la mirada preocupada de Marian por un momento antes de disparar un hechizo hacia las puerta que oscureció los paneles de vidrio a negro, con suerte la luz no podría escapar de la puerta y la habitación aún parecía estar a oscuras para cualquier transeúntes.

_"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!" _susurró.

Marian asintió con la cabeza y le susurró _"__¡_Accio, textos de Lotario!"

Inmediatamente, diez libros flotaron hacia ellos desde diferentes partes de la biblioteca, tres vinieron de más lejos que los demás y cuando aterrizaron en la mesa delante de ellos la pareja escuchó el inicio de una débil y agudo gemido de alarma.

_"¡Maldita sea!..." _ murmuró Severus ferozmente _"… Ellos deben tener una sección restringida con alarmas independientes y sólo hemos desencadenado una ... debemos aprovechar el tiempo antes de que alguien venga hasta aquí para comprobarlo...¡Los franceses son aún más paternalista que nosotros, así que estoy casi seguro de que no permiten la aparición dentro de las instalaciones!"_

Ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a replicar los libros, febrilmente lanzo hechizos para transcribirlos por arte de magia y los reducía, para luego enviar los originales de nuevo a su sitio. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que Snape no estaba ayudando, estaba mas preocupado por sacar más libros de los estantes con su varita y dejarlos esparcidos por la mesa, se volvía hacia ciertas páginas. Cuando ya tenia los libros reducidas en su bolsillo, se dio cuenta de repente que todas las páginas abiertas de los libros sobre la mesa mostraban gráficas fotos de desnudos. Ella le arqueó una ceja hacia Severus y este murmuró _"Es para atar los cabos sueltos… seguridad va a encontrar estos y asumirán que han descubierto la razón de la alarma."  
_  
Ella sonrió y le susurró burlonamente _"Por suerte para nosotros que tu sabías exactamente cuales libros les darían la impresión deseada y sobretodo en qué páginas."  
_  
Severus puso los ojos, clara señal de frustración en su cara ante la burla y la atrajo contra su cuerpo mientras alcanzaba el traslador en su bolsillo, lo que la hizo jadear con sorpresa _"Para tu información, sólo convoque varios ejemplares de los mismos libros de anatomía que tenemos en Hogwarts… Estoy siempre capturando a los estudiantes que persisten sobre su búsqueda de algunas de las páginas más solicitadas."_ respondió secamente, sin darse cuenta de que su sedosa voz tan cerca del oído de Marian le estaba haciendo pensar en hacerle cosas pecaminosas con su cuerpo. Ella se esforzaba en concentrarse para darle una respuesta, cuando ambos oyeron unos pasos detenerse justo delante de la puerta e inmediatamente Severus tocó el traslador y estaban de regreso en Inglaterra, otra vez en su pequeña oficina como si su corta aventura nunca hubiera sucedido.

Él la soltó de mala gana y ella se alejó de él, riéndose sin aliento por su éxito, sacó los libros del bolsillo y tocó el traslador en el proceso para desactivarlo, ya no les afectaba porque estaban en el lugar que estaba destinado a transportarlos. Dejó caer los volúmenes sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo y los devolvió a su tamaño original al instante e inmediatamente separaron los tres últimos que venían de la zona restringida, pensando que serían más propensos de contener hechizos letales. luego de un momento Marian notó que Severus estaba allí de pie mirándola fijamente y con esa mirada oscura como de terciopelo, este hacia que su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración se aceleraran y crecieran inestablemente.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_ preguntó desconcierta ladeando su cabeza para mirarlo, pero evitando la intensidad de sus ojos, manteniendo su mirada en su cuello y su parte inferior en donde el hombre se fusionaba con su túnica negro oscuro, que lo encerraba en aquellos pesados pliegues todo el camino desde su garganta hasta el suelo, sin siquiera un atisbo de otro color, pero hasta su traje la agitaba porque en verdad anhelaba el cuerpo del hombre que oculta.

Desde luego eso no mejoró las cosas cuando él le ronroneó con su profunda y culta sexy voz _"...La intriga te queda muy bien, querida."  
_  
Marian se sentó a la mesa y se ocupó de buscar a través de los libros de hechizos, tratando así de ocultar sus manos ligeramente temblorosas y concentrarse en la escritura, que a veces era en latín clásico, a veces francés medio y otras veces una extraña mezcla medieval de ambas.

No se atrevía a mirar a Severus de nuevo, le asustaba lo mucho que lo deseaba a veces, _¡Gracias a Merlín!_ que no parecía darse cuenta de la magnitud de su poder sobre ella, por su tono de voz, su mirada penetrante, aquellos finos labios,… era tan potentes que era suficiente para provocar un incendio en su interior, apenas se conocían y para ella era tan incontrolable ese amor que sentía por él, que quería ahogarse en ellos.

Él se unió a ella en la mesa y hojeó rápidamente con movimientos prácticos, estaban sentados leyendo juntos durante casi dos horas, alguna exclamación ocasional o bufido de incredulidad rompía el silencio sin interrupción o la tranquilidad del momento y otras veces era por el escribir de alguna pluma, Marian miró a Severus este estaba en su elemento, sus penetrantes ojos devorando aquellas páginas, estaba casi celosa de ellos, que no daría por ser la que estuviera bajo esa intensa mirada, ser la foco de su formidable concentración, Marian se estremeció y un momento después, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran mas de la una de la mañana y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que Severus había pasado tanto tiempo trabajando y ayudándola en su caso, el tenía sus propias responsabilidades después de todo y era probable que inclusive tendría que levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente.

Ella vaciló antes de molestarlo, porque a ella le molestaba al extremo cuando otros la interrumpían en su propia lectura, pero finalmente se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre y en voz baja, este levantó su cabeza y preguntó _"¿Has encontrado algo?"_

_"No, todavía no, pero estaba pensando que deberías regresar al castillo." _dijo ella solícita y sin dejar de hablar, a pesar de la mirada de exasperación de su compañero_ "Se está haciendo muy tarde y te has pasado de la hora esta noche… Yo puedo seguir trabajando en esto y luego dormiré cuando la maldición se haya roto,…. pero tu necesitas tomar un descanso ahora, porque dudo de que puedas con tu trabajo mañana."_

Él puso su pluma abajo entre las páginas y la miró un poco divertido, ya que habían pasado sólo unas pocas horas y ahora sus posiciones se habían invertido, ahora era ella la que le decía que debía ir a la cama, el mago se aclaró la garganta un poco y respondió _"Marian, tengo la intención de darle toda mi atención al caso durante todo el fin de semana…. Es cierto que tengo algunos pequeños malditos deberes pendientes de vuelta en la escuela, pero la prioridad más alta de Dumbledore es salvarle la vida a esta estudiante, Él me envió a San Mungo con toda la intención de que te ayudase en la investigación, estamos muy cerca de encontrar la maldición usada por Lotario y entonces hemos de esperar que podamos idear una apropiada contra-maldición, además estoy acostumbrado a trabajar a altas horas de la noche,… Aunque en realidad mi trabajo es por lo general mucho más banal que esto, el sueño es uno de los muchos lujos que rara vez suelo disfrutar, pero si deseas descansar, no es necesario que me tomes en cuenta. "_

_"No, yo absolutamente no tenía ninguna intención de ir a la cama, pero no quiero que estés perdiendo tu oportunidad de recargarte, porque te tengo prisionero aquí y tu haciendo mi trabajo para mí." _contestó Marian con una sonrisa sincera y el mago le regalo un atisbo de calidez con sus ojos y ambos volvieron a trabajar con empeño.

Algunos de los hechizos encontrados eran extremadamente fascinante y Marian los marcaba para echarle un vistazo más tarde y al juzgar por como rasgaba la pluma sobre las hojas desde el otro lado de la mesa supuso que Severus estaba haciendo lo mismo, colaborar con él en este proyecto y el estar tan cerca de él junto a tantos libros de antiguos hechizos de la edad media y en medio de la noche en un desesperado intento de desentrañar sus secretos, convertía a Marian la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra y era en tal grado que lo que ella sentía por ese enigmático mago de pocas palabras,… _Eran casi que indecentes_, teniendo en cuenta que la vida de una pobre muchacha estaba en vilo, _¡Pero era algo que no podía evitarlo!  
_  
Su compañía era lo que había estado extrañado durante toda su vida adulta, durante mucho tiempo había algo que le faltaba que no completaba su ser, nunca había soñado con encontrarse con aquella camaradería que un hombre así, podría brindarle, quería mucho a _MissBear _ y a sus amigos, todos ellos eran maravillosos, pero había algo especial en Severus, para Marian_, Él_ era su alma gemela, alguien con quien engranaba en un plano más alto, mas espiritual y mágico… Era inteligente y versátil y alguien que constantemente le sorprendía e impresionaba y su sola presencia siempre la reconfortaba.

Leyeron durante otra media hora mas, cuando de repente Severus extendió su mano y la tocó con emoción. _"¡Mira esto!"_ exclamó y le entregó su libro a ella, marcando el lugar interesante con su largo y delgado dedo.

_"¡Languissant d'amour!" _leyó Marian y luego lo tradujo en voz alta_ "¡Morir de amor!"_

Ella se bebió el párrafo y se quedó sin aliento _"¡Severus! Creo que es una pista, aunada a las otras maldiciones esta mataría al instante, aunque por sí sola no podría -sólo la arrastraría hasta un punto antes de la muerte- dice:_

'…_Ella languidecer va a estar_

_y su cuerpo marchitar,_

_como un __amante que se __desvanece __lejos en su __añoranza,_

_anhelando algo que nunca fue,_

_por algo que nunca pudo ser…'_

Marian leyó con horror y agregó _" ¡Esta tiene que ser!... Es el único hechizo que me he encontrado que se refiere a una mujer, o que suene tan ... personal."  
_  
Inmediatamente Marian empezó febrilmente a anotar todas las posibles contra-maldiciones que se le ocurrían y Severus rodeó la mesa para leer por encima de su hombro, asintiendo de vez en cuando y añadiendo alguna sugerencia. Él era un artista con las palabra y las usaba sabiamente, además de que el mismo era un inventor de hechizos, por lo que estaba en su elemento, ambos estaban constantemente alternando los posibles contra hechizos que podrían anular potencialmente las tres maldiciones, finalmente se sentaron exhaustos con una lista de once páginas, pero se sentían muy satisfechos al respecto. Lo más probable es que ya tenían la contra-maldición correcta en aquellas hojas en frente de ellos ya que los dos eran veteranos en romper maldiciones como ningún otro.

_"¿Quieres tomar un pequeño descanso antes de llevar a cabo la prueba sobre el collar?, ¿Quieres algo de beber?"_ Marian preguntó mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la inclina hacia atrás para conseguir deshacer aquellos nudos que le presionaban su cuello, haciendo que su larga y oscura cabellera cayera como una cascadas de larga seda negra, con todo esto a Severus le gustaba esta pequeña distracción, pues para él aquellas famosas bellezas como _Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, _ nunca podrían competir con Marian, no estaba muy seguro del por qué, pero Marian parecía ser más sexy y atractiva que otras mujeres y a pesar de que era sofisticada no tenia ese aspecto cansino de las otras mujeres que conocía, luego de un momento parpadeó y dijo _"Está bien,… Nos encontraremos aquí en cinco minutos."_

_"¡Que sean mejor quince!"_ dijo Marian y agregó " _Si necesitas ahí esta el baño de ese lado. Necesito un poco de cafeína ¿Quieres uno de beber también?"  
_  
_"Está bien…¡Lo que tu tomes esta bien!"_ él dijo levantándose con gracia y ritmo hacia la puerta.

Cuando Marian regresó, ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación añadiendo un par de toques de última hora a su lista y haciendo algunos cálculos rápidos de Arithmanticia, se veía tan ... convincente cuando él estaba trabajando. Marian levitó el paquete al centro de la mesa y dejó las dos tazas. Como él no respondió, ella desenvolvió el collar maldito y se sentó, observándolo acabar mientras ella sorbía su rica bebida lentamente.

Distraídamente, él extendió su mano y tomó un sorbo de la pajilla, sólo para estallar su cabeza con sorpresa por la dulce y fría cremosidad y exclamo _"¿Pero qué diablos es esto?"_

_"Lo odias ¿verdad? Es una bebida Muggle,… frappuccino de caramelo con leche descremada, crema batida y un extra de llovizna de caramelo, lo encuentro bastante adictivo y no iba a conseguir una de estas decadente bebidas para mí y traerte una simple y normal taza de café negro ... Aunque, si eso es lo que prefieres, puedo conseguirte uno… " _dijo Marian en son de disculpa.

Severus tomó otro sorbo experimental y ya parecía apaciguado, luego le respondió con cautela _"No,… esto es ... satisfactorio".  
_  
Se lo bebió todo y Marian sabía que lo disfrutaba, ella tenía una teoría acerca de Severus, de que él vivía toda una vida lleno de abnegación, tal vez era por la culpa o tal vez porque veía que el lujo era como una debilidad humana. Él era un hombre de gustos evidentemente sensible y refinado, pero que vivía una existencia monástica, quizás espartana. Rara vez se entregaba a las cosas buenas y no parecía que quisiera disfrutar demasiado de cualquier cosa, sospechaba que hasta cierto punto, _Severus Snape_ no se creía merecedor de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, que él sentía que eso solo estaba reservados para otros, solo para los privilegiados.

_"¿Quieres lanzar los hechizos o quieres que lo haga yo?"_ se preguntó.

Sacándola de sus cavilaciones, Marian le respondió _"Vamos a alternarnos cada dos páginas"_

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y comenzó a disparar hechizos, se movieron a través de las primeras páginas con bastante rapidez, agotando las opciones más obvias. Pero ninguno de los dos se desanimaron, sabían de las tres maldiciones utilizadas y tenía una idea clara de la forma en que trabajaban en conjuntos y como se amplificaban entre sí. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se toparan con la respuesta.

Cuando llegó el turno de Marian para actuar, no usaba alguna varita en lo absoluto y Severus arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. Pocas brujas y magos serían capaces de lanzar tantos hechizos sin una varita y en especial _-estas potentes contra-maldiciones-_ Por fin, en la página ocho, Marian lanzo un hechizo que hizo que el collar brillara por un instante con un brillo extraño aceitoso y entonces la luz se desvaneció y el objeto volvió a la normalidad. Esta fue la primera reacción de cualquier tipo que los dos habían llegado a obtener del collar y se inclinaron con entusiasmo hacia adelante para mirarlo.

_"¿Vistes?"_ Severus preguntó, con voz baja palpitantemente emocionado por el triunfo _"¡El halo de luz verde alrededor de las piedras ha desaparecido!"  
_  
_"Tenemos que estar seguros"_ dijo y transfiguró su pluma en un pequeño ratón marrón. Al instante, sintió lástima por él, porque el ratón se veía bastante lindo, sentado en la mesa, crispando los bigotes con perplejidad, Severus notó su indecisión y rápidamente tomó el asunto en sus manos, levitando al ratón y lo puso en contacto con el collar y no pasó nada. El ratón miró con sus ojos negros saltones y sorbió con la nariz, en busca de alimento, con un movimiento de su mano, el ratón volvió a su forma original y los dos se miraron con emoción contenida _"Necesitamos un sujeto humano"_ dijo Marian con vacilación.

_"¿Dónde está Black cuando uno lo necesita?"_ Severus murmuró.

Marian lo miró en reproche con diversión y extendió su mano para tocar el collar, repentinamente se encontró con que no podía moverse para nada, sus articulaciones parecían haberse congelado y sintió como Severus la levantaba suavemente para llevarla a un sofá que no había estado allí momentos antes. Llena de furia, Marian se dio cuenta de que la había amarrado de cuerpo completo.

Momentos más tarde se encontró libre y saltó sobre sus pies para hacer frente a Severus, quien tenia el collar despreocupadamente en una mano _" ¡Severus Snape!"_ una horrorizada Marian gritó _"¿!En qué estabas pensando!?"  
_  
_"Alguien tenía que probarlo y tenia que ser uno de los dos, podríamos haber discutido por el resto de la noche sobre ello, pero al final yo nunca te habría permitido el arriesgar tu vida, cuando la mía ya lo esta de todas maneras, así que no vayamos a comentar más de eso al respecto."_ respondió Severus pragmáticamente.

_" ¡Eres!…!Eres un maldito bastardo!, ¡Pudiste haber muerto!... ¡No sé si maldecirte o besarte!"_ exclamó antes de que tuviera tiempo de mediar sus palabras.

_"De esos dos males posible, prefiero que escojas el mas misericordioso."_ dijo con voz sedosa.

De repente Marian se lanzó a sus brazos y él se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás por sorpresa, abrazándolo con fuerza y acariciándole su pelo y su espalda. Sus manos tendían vacilantes sobre los hombros de ella, quien aun se aferraba a él. Ella se apretó a su cuello, pero recuperó poco a poco su compostura y dio un paso atrás para refrenarse de besarlo frenética y alocadamente - y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, porque había perdido los estribos en el último momento - _ "¡Severus, te odio cuando me asustas así!"_ murmuró.

Severus no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, aunque ahora sus ojos generalmente vacíos brillaban de emoción. Después de una pausa, su comportamiento estoico volvió y le hizo señas para que se diera la vuelta y así pudiera colocarle el collar ya sin la maldición alrededor de su blanquecino y delgado cuello, Marian dudó por un momento _"No estoy segura de que deba usarlo…"_ murmuró _"…Tal vez no sea apropiado, después de todo, ha causado la muerte de varias personas, además de Lorena Suchet, al menos otros diecinueve muggles han muerto por eso, como una trampa para muggle gracias particularmente a uno de los __sádicos _descendientes de su marido."

_"Úsalo esta noche como símbolo de nuestro triunfo ... no estoy seguro si esto te hará sentir mejor, pero las grandes gemas de la historia o las más valiosa y grandes joyas tienen una historia de asesinato" _dijo Severus prácticamente con un poco de esfuerzo entusiasta para tranquilizarla.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo _"¡Severus, eres un!…hombre, de todos modos hay una pequeña diferencia entre un collar que ha cambiado de manos a través de asesinatos y un collar que en realidad haya asesinado gente ... Pero, bueno pónmelo de todos modos. "_

Marian se dio la vuelta y se levantó el pelo con cuidado y le colocó la cadena alrededor de su cuello, sus manos se detuvieron en su clavícula desnuda, sujetándola con habilidad y abrochándola, Severus se embriagaba en su olor y en aquella sensación cual pétalo tersa y suave de su piel, para Marian el toque de sus fríos dedos le enviaba una oleada de fuego de la cabeza a los pies, tratando de ocultar su evidente estado de lujuria, Marian se apartó de él, en el momento que terminó y dijo con ligereza fingida _"…Bueno y ¿Qué te parece?"_

Él inclinó la cabeza gravemente y le preguntó _"¿Quién iba a pensar que una cosa tan pequeña y bella, podía contener tanta maldad?"  
_  
_"Lo sé…. No parece posible ¿verdad?" _Marian respondió distraídamente, acariciando el hermoso collar de ópalo, que le placía secretamente ya que pensaba que complementaba su atuendo púrpura muy bien.

_"Yo no estaba hablando del collar…Me refiero a ti." _ Severus le sonrió, sintiéndose sorprendentemente feliz.

_"¡Hey!" _ Marian exclamó riendo y extendió la mano para abofetearlo, pero él le agarró la mano y la sostuvo y se la llevo a la salida de su oficina y al pasillo, con los labios crispados con diversión todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Katie Bell en el hospital, todo estaba en silencio y Severus finalmente le soltó la mano. Él abrió la puerta silenciosamente y de inmediato notó a un joven señor de pelo castaño rojizo, dormitando en una silla un poco incómodo, al lado de la cama, un jarrón de narcisos agraciaba la ventana y las persianas cerradas bloqueando la vista del cielo nocturno. Cuando entraron, la puerta se cerró tras hacer un clic en ellos, el hombre se movió y les miró a los ojos equilibrando sus gafas.

_"¡Hey, usted es la rompe –maldición! ¿verdad?"_ preguntó aun aturdido, incorporándose para darles toda su atención.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le respondió _"Eso es correcto"_ ella y Severus se acercaron a la cama para mirar a la chica.

_"¿Ha habido algún cambio?" _ le preguntó al hombre.

_"No, pero sus ojos siguen moviéndose detrás de sus párpados, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla." _respondió nerviosamente.

_"No creo que hayamos sido presentados, Soy Marian Oliver, la rompe-maldición y usted probablemente ya conoce al profesor Snape de la escuela. Él es un experto en muchas cosas, y romper maldiciones es apenas el último de sus talentos…. Vamos a curar a Katie. ¿Es Ud. su padre? " _Marian preguntó suavemente y el hombre se animó un poco.

_"Sí…. Paul Bell."_ dijo él, pasándose una mano por el pelo despeinado, en ese mismo momento, de repente el joven sanador de varias horas antes llego a la habitación, con la varita preparada para realizar los hechizos de diagnóstico, cuando puso sus ojos en Marian, exclamó _" ¡Santo Merlín, si tú lo llevas puesto! … ¡Ese es el collar!, ¡El collar maldito!"_

_"No esta maldito más nunca." _Le contestó Marian sin problemas.

Ya sin preocuparse por mantener el cuarto a oscuras y en silencio para su paciente, el sanador movió su varita y parpadeó ante el brillo repentino de la habitación. _"¿Quieres decir que lo has logrado?, ¿Que ella va a estar bien?" _exclamó el padre, con un brillo maníaco en sus ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Snape, que había rondado en las sombras, observando en silencio la escena desarrollarse _"tu lo harás"_ le murmuró a Severus, este dudó por un momento mirándola como si fuera para estar seguro y luego agitó su varita y comenzó a recitar el conjuro que había usado antes en el collar. Su mágica voz estaba hecha para lanzar de hechizos y Marian se estremeció con su poder.

Tan pronto como terminó, los cuatro se inclinaron con entusiasmo sobre la chica y fue entonces cuando Severus y Marian sufrieron su primera decepción.

Su color parecía un poco mejor y ella había caído en un sueño tranquilo, más que el inquietante y tortuoso de unos momentos atrás, pero no había duda de que estaba todavía bajo la maldición. No había despertado aun, incluso cuando Severus le lanzó un _'Ennervate'_, por si acaso. Había también una mirada pellizcada y hambrienta en ella que no le gustaba.

_"Hemos eliminado la proto-cruciatus no hay duda sobre eso, y al Higginsworth también esta desactivada, por lo que la tercera maldición ha perdido gran parte de su potencia ... pero ¿Porque todavía no se ha liberado?"_ murmuró Severus a Marian.

_"¿Por qué se mantienen activos en la víctima, cuando ya lo hemos vencido desde la fuente?"_ Marian pensó.

Los otros dos se miraron como si estuvieran llenos de preguntas y preocupaciones, pero fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no interrumpir a Severus y a Marian en su tête-à-tête. Severus había comenzado caminar en círculos en el espacio confinado y cuando el sanador vio que no había respuestas, se fue inmediatamente a la cama para volver a ejecutar las mismas pruebas diagnósticas que Severus había hecho unos minutos antes, este utilizó una pluma de forma extraña para escribir sus resultados.

Marian y Severus se miraron por un rato, tratando de concentrarse en la búsqueda de una solución, en lugar de su decepción. Ella rompió el silencio después de unos minutos y le preguntó _"¿Y si la razón de que la contra-maldición trabajó en el objeto, pero no en la víctima, ¿Es porque necesitamos otro ingrediente, en lugar de otro hechizo?"  
_  
Severus se detuvo a medio paso y la miró fijamente, animado continuó, _"Debido a que nuestro hechizo tuvo éxito y los cálculos estaban completos, mas la adición de nuevas palabras y más Aritmancia, … sólo sería engrosarle mas encima, hemos encontrado la combinación correcta, pero necesitamos algo más."  
_  
Con una calma casi sobrenatural, Severus respondió _"Sangre".  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_ Marian preguntó con curiosidad.

_"Se supone que soy el Maestro de Pociones y me lo señalaste para que lo viera… Tienes toda la razón, nos falta un ingrediente y ese ingrediente es la sangre, es el mas antiguo recurso cuando se trata de Magia Negra,…. la única pregunta es ¿De quién?" _ Severus murmuró.  
_  
"Bueno, el inventor del hechizo, perdió a la chica, pero él la maldijo porque no podía dejarla ir, él todavía quería el control de su destino. Él quería ser el único hombre con poder sobre ella. Eso me dice que él pensaba que su propia sangre podía salvarla y se apoyo en esa suposición al elaborar la maldición ... pero mientras más cerca llegaba el día de su boda, más se daba cuenta de que ella no iba a cambiar de opinión y tomarlo a él en lugar de su prometido…. Apuesto a que fue sólo entonces que se añadió la Higginsworth a la mezcla, su ira se apoderó de él y él decidió matarla rápidamente, antes de que pudiera pasar siquiera una noche con su nuevo marido" _ respondió Marian pensativa, sus palabras sonaban mas y mas convincente y más rápido cuanto más hablaba.

Severus se dio la vuelta, con sus ojos brillando con aprobación y entusiasmo _" ¡Eres una chica de lo mas inteligente…. Eso era!" _ exclamó.

El padre había estado tratando de guardar silencio, esperando que estos dos expertos fueran capaces de averiguar qué había salido mal, dándoles el silencio en que pensar, pero había llegado al punto en que ya no podía contenerse, necesitaba tener respuestas _"¿De qué está hablando la chica? ¿Y cómo saben ustedes quien inventó la maldición? ¿Este sigue vivo? ¿Podemos obtener un poco de su sangre?"_ se preguntó impaciente.

_"El inventor ha muerto hace cientos de años y su sangre no nos funcionaría de cualquier manera." _respondió Severus insensiblemente.

Una mirada de pánico apareció en el rostro del padre, pero antes de que pudiera dispararle más preguntas, Marian interrumpió con dulzura, _"Lo que el profesor Snape quiere decir es que la sangre del inventor habría salvado a su primera víctima porque la amaba. Pensó que ningún otro hombre podría amarla como él lo hizo y supuso que ninguno de sus amantes tendría el poder para salvarla. La sangre de este mago oscuro no salvaría a su hija, porque no la conocía y no le importaba para nada ella, Katie será salvada por la sangre de alguien que la ame, alguien que estaría dispuesto a morir por ella, porque eso podría muy bien suceder si el amor del donante no es lo suficientemente potente como para superar el hechizo."  
_  
_"Así es…"_ respondió Severus fríamente _"….¿Le importaría intentarlo o debemos convocar a su esposa en su lugar?"  
_  
_"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?, ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!"_ Paul se encendió ante la pregunta, pero Severus lo miró hacia abajo de él con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

_"¡Excelente!"_ Marian respondió _"Severus ¿Te importaría hacer las incisiones? Voy a recitar el conjuro."  
_  
Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra y dio una orden en voz baja al sanador, quien salió de la habitación disparado, todavía acostumbrado a obedecer sin rechistar las órdenes de su antiguo profesor. El joven y quisquilloso sanador regresó momentos después trayendo consigo un muy brillante y agudo cuchillo, Severus se lo quitó diestramente y se acercó a la cama, dando vueltas al flácido brazo derecho de la niña y posicionando la cuchilla sobre la palma. Sin dudarlo, hizo un corte rápido y superficial como una pulgada de largo, la cual de inmediato comenzó rezumar sangre.

El padre se había acercado a la cama y no apartó la mirada de la cara de su hija, con los ojos llorosos llenos de amor y compasión, silenciosamente presentó su palma a Severus y recibió la incisión correspondiente.

_"Agárrense de las manos y no la suelte hasta que le diga."_ murmuró Severus.

Inconscientemente el hombre cayó de rodillas junto a la cama y tomó la mano de su hija mezclando su sangre con la de ella, Marian repitió el hechizo que había usado antes, el que había tenido casi un éxito. Esta vez, no había duda de su victoria.

En el momento en que Marian pronunció las palabras, Katie Bell abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con confusión.

_"¿Papá?…. ¿Profesor Snape?"_ susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Marian la miró amablemente y dijo _"Bienvenida de nuevo, fuiste víctima de una horrible maldición…bueno, tres en realidad pero ya estás completamente curada y no debes de sufrir ningún efecto secundario…. Eres libre de ir a casa cuando quieras. " _Luego se volvió hacia el sanador y dijo con autoridad _"Este caso está cerrado, puedes darle el alta, cuando sea conveniente." _Él asintió con alivio y se dirigió a la puerta.

Marian y Severus iban a seguirlo cuando Marian repente se detuvo en la puerta y le dijo a Katie _"Espera un momento, tengo algo que te pertenece."  
_  
Y con esas palabras, recogió el pelo hacia un lado y le hizo señas a Severus, quien se acercó tranquilamente y le desabrochó el collar, arrastrando sus dedos por la piel de su terso cuello, obviamente disfrutándolo. Espontáneamente, los párpados de Marian se entrecerraron en ese éxtasis placentero de su toque sensual.

Los ojos de Katie Bell se abrieron aún más y parecían que amenazaban con estallarse hacia fuera. Nunca había visto a su profesor parecer tan humano. Ella siempre había pensado de él y de todos sus otros maestros como seres asexuados. Pero allí estaba, obviamente enamorado de una atractiva y joven bruja, que frente a ella parecía más que tolerar su contacto… lo estaba disfrutando.

Severus le quitó la joya y se la entregó a Marian, quien se acercó a Katie y le sostuvo el collar a ella _"Creo que esto te pertenece."_ dijo con sarcasmo.

_" ¡Quédeselo!, ¡Tirelo a la basura! Todavía recuerdo el dolor que me causó.¡Pensé que me iba a morir!"_ exclamó la joven con lágrimas en sus encantadores ojos marrones.

_"Casi lo hizo."_ dijo Marian con gravedad y continuo _"pero no paso y sobreviviste, gracias a la astucia del Profesor Snape y al amor de tu padre... Si tu padre no te habría amado más que a nada en este mundo y arriesgara su vida para salvar la tuya, habrías muerto lentamente... Este es un collar muy valioso y bien conocido, fue creada por un mago oscuro para castigar a una hermosa joven que lo rechazó y ha sido un objeto horroroso durante siglos. Pero su mal ha sido vencido por medio de ti y te has ganado el derecho a ella…. Mantenlo como un recordatorio de que el amor siempre triunfa sobre la muerte y la maldad y cada vez que lo uses proclama ese mensaje al mundo, es uno de los que se puede repetir en estos venideros tiempos oscuros ".  
_  
_"Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera" _respondió Katie en voz baja y le tendió la mano para tomarla.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando Marian suavemente se lo puso en su palma y cerró sus uñas mordidas, con una última sonrisa a Katie y a su padre quien estaba acunando a su hija en su regazo, Marian regresó al lado de Severus y en el último momento, se volvió y le dijo _"Cuando te pongas ese collar, la gente sabrá que no debe jugar contigo." _

Y luego se volvió a su oficina, donde los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana entraban por los cristales polvorientos destacando aquella mesa cubierta con sus tazas de plástico vacíos y los papeles dispersos por todo el lugar. Severus la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de él. Marian comenzó a poner orden en el lugar y de repente miró a Severus y sonrió radiantemente _"Bien ahora que lo hiciste ¿Cómo se siente el haber resuelto en apenas doce horas una maldición que ha desconcertado a todos los magos durante siglos?"  
_  
Severus le sonrió en respuesta y Marian pensó que su sonrisa era la cosa más encantadora que había visto nunca. Rara vez lo hacia, le iluminaba su cara de una manera que ni incluso la pasión y el entusiasmo lo superaban. Era como una explosión, una incandescencia que sólo duraba un momento, pero que destacaban su gran bondad oculta y lo que quedaba aun de su inocencia.

_"¿No querrás decir 'lo hicimos'…"_ corrigió y agregó _"…. No sé tu, pero me siento muy satisfecho de mí mismo."_

_"Es gracioso…." _le sonrió Marian_ "…. pero me siento muy satisfecha contigo."  
_  
El espía le levantó una ceja sugestivamente y ella coloreada miró hacia otro lado, estaba afanada en hacer segundas copias de los libros de Lotario para que Severus se los llevara.

Por último, habló de nuevo _"¿Sabes que hubiera sido realmente horrible?"  
_  
_"¿Qué?"_ le preguntó con curiosidad.

_"¿Qué pasaría si alguien más habría tocado el collar? Y ese alguien no tuviera a sus padres vivos o ¿Unos padres amorosos?..alguien que no tuviera a nadie vivo que la amara tanto"_ confesó Marian con preocupación.

_"¿Estás hablando por ti misma?"_ preguntó Severus con paciencia.

Marian asintió con la cabeza y jugaba con su pulsera, dándole vueltas de poco a poco en su muñeca, Severus se rió bastante tenso y hablo con decisión _"Marian, no creo que deberías de tener miedo al respecto ... Bueno supongo que es hora,…debo volver a Hogwarts e informar a Dumbledore de que la chica Bell se ha recuperado. Él querrá saber antes de que los periodistas se enteren de ello."  
_  
_"__¡_Severus, yo le mandare una lechuza! Quiero que duermas un poco... ¡Si vuelves a Hogwarts, Dumbledore te mantendrá ocupado todo el día!... Tengo una habitación de invitados… ¿Por qué no vienes y descansas en mi casa un rato? Nadie te molestara ahí." Le ofreció Marian persuasivamente.

Por un momento pareció vacilar, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y le respondió _"No, realmente tengo que volver. Todas mis cosas están en la escuela y me gustaría mucho un buen baño... Además Dumbledore quiere oír todos los detalles y cuanto antes lo satisfaga, más pronto podré ir a dormir un poco... Me resulta mucho más fácil dejarlo salirse con la suya en estos días."  
_  
_"Supongo que tienes razón."_ Murmuró Marian, caminando junto a él y mágicamente protegiendo su oficina y mientras deambulaban por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, evadiendo el equipo de esqueletos al mínimo que operaban durante la noche, Marian lanzo un Muffliato por precaución y miró a Severus, quien llevaba su colección encogido de los textos de Lotario en su bolsillo de la túnica, así como el knut que habían usado como traslador, lo guardaba como un recuerdo, cosa que nunca admitiría frente a Marian, moriría ante de que ello sucediera.

Dándole una sonrisa pícara, le dijo _"Sabes, esta guerra no va a durar para siempre."_

_"Pues ha durado toda mi vida adulta."_ refunfuñó Severus.

_"Y pronto llegara a su fin, Harry Potter es casi un hombre y él y el Señor Oscuro arreglaran sus cosas de una vez por todas… Tu sabes cual es el camino que espero que tome ... Si esto termina de una vez por todas y tu decides alguna vez dejar Hogwarts,… harías una tremenda carrera como consultor, Severus, voy a ser honesta contigo,… Eres un mejor rompe- maldiciones de lo que yo soy,.. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras ¿Crees que tú alguna vez dejes la enseñanza? Estoy segura de que es muy gratificante y que tienes el don y….."_

_"¡No me gusta dar clases!._.." se sorprendió un poco de sí mismo, ya que nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, aunque para ser honesto, pocas personas no tenían duda de ello _"…He intentado enseñarle a las más aburridos e insípidas mentes de toda Gran Bretaña, sólo estoy agradecido de ya no estar en el laboratorio, donde no pasaba ni un solo día sin que causen una explosión, debido a la falta de atención de los estudiantes y a su incompetencia".  
_  
Ella se rió y dijo _"Realmente no me puedo imaginar, cómo lo has conseguido durante todos estos años… ¡Yo no tendría absolutamente ninguna paciencia con esos estudiantes!… El vasto porcentaje de ellos de cuando yo estaba en la escuela eran de los mas malcriados, lentos, perezosos e insolentes y por lo general una combinación inatractiva de esos cuatro."  
_  
_"Distes en el blanco, esos pequeños salvajes empeoran cada año."_ contestó Severus, contento de haber encontrado finalmente a alguien comprensivo con su situación, una persona que no lo mirara con desaprobación y sugiriéndole que su actitud podría utilizarse en hacer algunas obras a pesar de que la última persona en sugerirlo, todavía estaba dolido por su agria respuesta

Charlaron hasta el exterior del edificio y aunque el sol ya había salido completamente, haciendo que sus ojos cansados se entrecerraran por la luz deslumbrante, Marian y Severus se quedaron ahí, sin querer separarse de la compañía del otro.

Por último, Severus dio un paso atrás y se dispuso a aparecerse, cuando Marian recordó algo y dijo _"Por cierto, Katie Bell es una sangre pura."_

Él la miró con una expresión de reconocimiento y declaró _"Así es."  
_  
_"Así es…" _respondió Marian _"… por lo menos se que no te meterás en problemas con él, por haberla ayudado, gracias a Merlín."  
_  
Sus ojos se suavizaron y él asintió con la cabeza por ultima vez y se desapareció. Severus se sentía furioso consigo mismo, por suponer por un momento que a ella podría estar dándole a entender que la pureza de la sangre era algo que le importaba -que se sentiría especialmente contento de haber ayudado a una sangre pura.-

Pero su significado real lo llenó de ternura y calidez en su corazón y se recordó una vez más, de los peligros de saltar sobre conclusiones erróneas cuando se tratara de ella.

_Marian siempre superaba sus expectativas._

* * *

Gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y a JK Rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, todo lo alli descrito le pertenece.

Gracias a Draco. miles por tus bellas palabras y Alexza Snape por seguir la historia, las aprecio mucho!. :)

_ **!Feliz dia de San Valentin ~ Feliz Dia de la amistad!**_


	21. Capitulo 21: El Director

Capítulo 21: El Director

Los siguientes dos días, Marian siguió yendo a San Mungo como de costumbre y después de su pequeña aventura en Francia con Severus, en donde uno de sus Trasladores había desempeñado un papel importante, estaba mas que decidida a seguir con su trabajo experimental privado de mejorarlos.

Se había hecho un nombre en la sociedad gracias a los periódicos por el incidente del collar maldito, pero cualquier placer que sentía al ser reconocida, inmediatamente era envenenada por la cruel evaluación de los reporteros hacia Dumbledore. El artículo fue la portada del diario _El Profeta_ del Lunes y aunque la colocaban a ella y al Profesor Snape bajo una atractiva luz _-muy poco decían, acerca de su participación en la cura-_ su propósito era evidente, …Molestar a Dumbledore, Marian apretó los dientes furica mientras leía la brutal y engañosa historia.

Se títulaba _"Bumbledore: Estudiante de Hogwarts recibe maldición __casi _fatal, herida de corazón." Ella sintió que ese complicado viejo no debía ser sometido mas a este inmerecido tipo de insulto en estos últimos días de su vida. Marian nunca logró olvidar su ennegrecida mano maldita, se preocupaba tanto que incluso a veces invadían sus sueños.

A pesar de que generalmente dejaba pasar las cosas, Marian no pudo resistirse a tomar su posición en esta ocasión y llena de rabia envío inmediatamente una carta al periódico, dándoles la secuencia real de los acontecimientos, ella había sido una jugadora clave y nadie del Profeta había tratado de obtener su versión de los hechos, ni se habían molestado en entrevistarla, aunque admitió que ella era bastante difícil de conseguir, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que en realidad no vivía en Inglaterra y supuso que aquel diario en estos momentos eran realmente el portavoz del Ministerio, quien a su vez era el portavoz del Señor Oscuro.

Marian miró hacia atrás con nostalgia por el tiempo que había pasado con Severus, a pesar de que estuvieron juntos por tan poco tiempo _-sólo un par de veces al año-_ para ella esos raros momentos eran inolvidables y le sirvió como la lámpara que iluminaba su andar del día a día. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le pasara, _Él era todo lo que había anhelado y esperado __siempre_ en un hombre.

En San Mungo, Marian fue felicitada por uno de los administradores en el pasillo, pero por los demás continuó con sus asuntos menores como si nada extraño hubiera ocurrido. Salvar vidas era el negocio del hospital y todo el mundo se enfrentaba a sus propios desafíos, con su apropiado nivel de conocimientos. El hecho de que Marian y Severus habían hecho algo tan notable como romper una maldición de 500 años de antigüedad, en realidad habian salvado una vida y nadie allí estaba terriblemente impresionado, lo que en realidad era un alivio para ella y si nadie en el hospital le importaba, entonces tal vez eso era lo mejor, asi el caso no reavivaria el interés del Señor Oscuro en ella.

Cuando regresó a su casa de Glastonbury después del hospital, se encontró una vez más con la visita de Albus Dumbledore, reclinado en un sillon de su sala de estar, vestia una túnica azul brillante que le recordaba la que había usado la primera vez que se conocieron, de eso hace casi dos años. Se olvidó de sentirse culpable por el dispositivo de escucha, estaba mas preocupada por como se veía, tan gris y doblado, parecía haberse envejecido varias décadas desde la última vez que se habían encontrado.

Él le favoreció con una sonrisa serena y sublime con MissBear en sus rodillas, esta se tiro al suelo y bailaba alrededor de Marian de la emoción, se preguntó cómo sabia que estaría de regreso a casa tan pronto, al parecer sus fuentes de información eran tan convincentes como el suyo, le ofreció al anciano mago un trago pero luego se dio cuenta de que él ya se había servido uno, se dio cuenta que no eso no la molestaba.

_"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por salvarle la vida a la señorita Bell. Aparentemente, tú y Severus trabajan muy bien juntos."_ dijo el anciano afablemente.

_"Gracias, profesor…. y sobre ese horrible artículo." _empezó a hablar, pero Dumbledore le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa benigna.

_"Estoy acostumbrado a ello, querida… supongo que eso demuestra que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad. He disfrutado de un respiro durante el último año de Rita Skeeter y sus colegas, porque resultó que a la larga, yo tenía razón sobre el retorno de Voldemort, y que no soy simplemente un viejo loco tramando un golpe de Estado contra el Ministerio ... Pero no hay que darle importancia a esas historias, la verdad sale a relucir a la final." _dijo Dumbledore reconfortandola.

Marian no parecía convencida pero asintió de todos modos, después de un momento ella ya no podía resistirse a la tentación de resolver la maldición y le dijo _"Profesor ¿Puedo verle la mano? Sé que Severus lo ha examinado, pero tal vez si usted nos dijera más, podríamos comenzar a investigar y encontrarle de alguna manera una cura para vencer esto…. ¿Ha experimentado alguna sensación de hormigueo? o... "_

Él la interrumpió con un amable, pero firme sacudir la cabeza _"No Marian, por favor … Severus me advirtió que tratarías de ayudarme después de tu reciente éxito, pero me temo que estoy más allá de toda ayuda terrenal."_

Marian lo dejo tranquilo, se sentía desconsolada ante el espectro de la muerte que se cernía sobre el viejo en su sala de estar y aunque sabía que sólo debería estar preocupada por Dumbledore, no podía evitar sentir un miedo por Severus también y entonces se sintió aún más culpable, después de todo ella estaba espiando a Dumbledore y él sólo había sido nada mas que amable con ella, estaba horrorizada de sí misma, cuando repentinamente lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ella las trato de borrar de inmediato.

Pero aquellos viejos y penetrantes sabios ojos ya los había visto_" No llores por mí… He vivido una larga y emocionante vida, no lamento mi muerte ... si no en la forma en que voy a morir lo que me molesta, es lo único de lo que me arrepiento." _murmuró, tocado por su sensibilidad.

_" Pe-pero, señor!" _exclamó ella fuera de lugar _"Es que lo siento mucho! Ud. Ha sido tan bueno conmigo y yo… yo sólo he querido ayudar!… pero en cambio solo he pecado contra Ud. ... Y no puedo inclusive el decirle lo que he hecho! porque echaría a perder los planes que he dispuesto por tanto tiempo, de salvarle la vida a alguien!"_

_"Tú lo amas… ¿no es asi?" _Preguntó Dumbledore suavemente, en un non sequitur aparente.

Sobresaltada, Marian se limitó a mirarlo, sin confirmar o negar y al parecer preparada para escaparse _"¿Qué quiere decir?" _preguntó falsamente.

_"Severus…. Tu amas a Severus?"_ le respondió pacientemente.

De repente, Marian decidió confesarse, no tenía el corazón para mentirle a un hombre moribundo_ "Sí…. Él es todo para mí" _suspiró ella.

_"Y todo lo que has hecho que no me puedes confesar a mí? …. lo has hecho por él?… para salvar su vida?" _pregunto.

Marian asintió con pesar su cabeza y de ese movimiento libero una pequeña lágrima que se había aferrado a sus pestañas y cayo salpicando sobre MissBear, quien la miró con alarma.

Dumbledore se rió suavemente y le dijo_ "Un filósofo dijo una vez que …'Todo lo que hagas por amor, esta más allá del bien y del mal'…"_

Marian arrugó la frente, sin poder mantener su voz libre de burla le preguntó_ "Usted realmente no cree en eso ¿verdad?"_

Él inclinó la cabeza pensativo por un momento y finalmente respondió_ "Lo creía una vez, pero ahora que soy mayor, otra filosofía parece más cierta… 'Os digo que sus pecados, que son muchos, han sido perdonados'…"_

_"'…'Porque ella ha amado mucho'…" _Marian termino la cita y dio un suspiro tembloroso.

_"Así es." _respondió _"Incluso las cosas hechas por amor pueden ser moralmente malas, pero ese mismo amor aboga por la compasión. Cualquier cosa que hayas hecho en su nombre,… te lo perdono…. Tienes un corazón tierno, nunca esperé a que lloraras por mi, pude haber sido mas bueno contigo, pero se que no puedes ignorar la forma en que he tratado a Severus con los años."_

_"Debo admitir que lo odie por eso durante mucho tiempo, pero entiendo que un hombre en su posición tiene que aprovecharse de cualquier ventaja…. y Severus es una herramienta muy util." _respondió Marian lógicamente, sin poder evitar mantener un dejo de ironía en su tono.

Dumbledore se rió con autodesaprobación y respondió _"Tu mente puede estar de acuerdo con mis métodos, pero tu corazón me odia y así debe ser… Voy a ser honesto contigo, no preveía de que Severus sobreviviera a la guerra, porque… bueno,… nunca lo espere, sino hasta hace poco y este hecho apenas me preocupa. "_

Marian trató de permanecer impasible y comprensiva, pero un destello de dolor oscurecio su rostro por un momento. Dumbledore continuó en un tono más conciliador _"… Lo siento querida, es sólo ahora que estoy cara a cara con mi propia muerte que soy capaz de dar un paso atrás en mis planes ... Supongo que nunca pensé que Severus tuviera algo por qué vivir, Él siempre fue un hombre reservado y taciturno, pero ahora que he visto el efecto que se tienen el uno con el otro, creo que sería muy cruel por mi parte de privarte de él, no quiero destruir la felicidad de dos personas, si en algo los puedo ayudar ... Por eso he venido a verte hoy. "_

Ella se animó y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, que la cachorra lamió, mirándola con gravedad, Marian besó el pequeño animal en la cabeza y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

Dumbledore los miró con una media sonrisa y luego continuó _"Sé que estás decepcionada, al no permitir que me ayudaras con mi maldición, sin embargo tu me puedes ayudar de otra manera."_

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el sacó un pequeño paquete de su voluminosa túnica y se la entregó a ella, era pequeño y cuadrado, envuelto en papel plateado brillante y cuando Marian hizo un movimiento para abrirlo, él se acercó a ella para disuadirla.

_"No lo abras ahora…. Guárdalo en un lugar seguro y vela de que no sufra daño alguno, … Si Severus será llevado a juicio esto puede ayudarlo en su defensa ... La primera vez que ingresaste a la Orden, pude ver de inmediato que eras del tipo de persona decidida e independiente y supe que serías muy útil, una vez que me diera cuenta de qué hacer contigo, empecé a tener un atisbo de la idea, la noche de la primera reunión, cuando vi la forma en que interactúaste con Severus." _relató.

_"Pero yo ni siquiera pude hablar con él esa noche!" _Marian interrumpió.

_"No tenías por que hacerlo, le llamaste la atención desde el principio, lo vi mirándote y cuando se encontraron sus miradas, tu no distes marcha atrás y ni tampoco lo desafiaste y lograste una hazaña casi imposible, el de transmitirle tus respeto a el y que al mismo tiempo ganaras el suyo…. Y pensé entonces que tu pudieses hacerte amiga de él y así ayudarle a hacer frente a esta terrible carga, que se ha visto obligado a llevar durante los últimos dos años, mostraste muy pronto de que estabas dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo adicional solo por él, …. que es lo que necesita, ya que nadie -en general ni siquiera yo, para mi vergüenza- estoy dispuesto a hacer."_

_"Y cuanto más te observaba, más me daba cuenta de que ya habías elegido un papel para tí misma, … Supongo que podría tratarse de una microgestión tuya, pero mostraste una extraña habilidad, el encontrar las grietas en la Orden y llenarlas, por así decirlo. Cuando contraje esta maldición hace un año, yo sabía que iba a morir pronto…. he vivido más de lo que esperaba y podría morir en cualquier momento. Tarde muy poco tiempo para entender que Severus dejaría de ser útil a la Orden si mas nadie confiaba en él…. Remus podría creer en el, pero le falta astucia y la habilidad para conducir la orden."_

_"Por otro lado, te has ganado muchos amigos dentro de la Orden y eres muy astuta como para hacer uso de los informes de Severus y lo bastante ingeniosa como para desviar su nombre de las cosas y pretender que eres tu quien ha recibido esos informes de otras fuentes…. tu lo protegerías, además de que me di cuenta de que tu lealtad se centró en Severus y no en mí, que no harías nada en su perjuicio y obedeces a nadie más que a él." _dijo secamente.

_"Ni siquiera a él, por lo general!" _dijo Marian con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente se tambaleó y agregó_ "Pero Ud. habla como si él y yo fuéramos amantes, cuando en realidad no somos nada de eso!"_

Dumbledore le dio lo que ella consideraba una sonrisa bastante condescendiente y dijo_ "La gente puede estar enamorado y sin embargo no ser amantes ... Eso es algo que sé bastante sobre eso."_

_"Profesor!" _dijo Marian, evitando su mirada y acarició las suaves orejas su cachorro_, "Él… y yo… no tenemos nada, sé que él me cuida y que tenemos una… atracción, pero sólo porque yo lo amo, no significa que él me lo retribuya."_

Pero Dumbledore parecía simplemente divertido, por su nuevo intento de aclaración y dijo_ "Mi querida niña, si todavía dudas de tu poder sobre Severus,… debe ser que eres sorda y ciega o la criatura más terca que ha caminado sobre la tierra!"_

Marian estaba contenta, pero sólo resopló y dijo_ "Si va a darme algún sermón acerca de cómo El es un hombre cambiado ..."_

Ante esto el viejo mago se echó a reír a carcajadas y dijo _"Hija mía, no hay poder en este mundo que pueda hacer cambiar a Severus o hacerlo valer menos de sí mismo,… Cuando hablé acerca del efecto que tiene en tí, me referi a que ahora los dos tienen a alguien por quien cuidar,… alguien que se sacrificase por uno y eso les da una esperanza de aferrarse a algo, que por cierto es muy precioso. "_

_"¿Ud. llego a sospechar de que iba a llegar a amarlo?" _preguntó Marian, envalentonada por su actitud de apoyo.

Para su sorpresa, Dumbledore titubeó por un momento y dijo_ "No,.. solo esperaba únicamente una amistad sincera,… Me di cuenta de que ustedes se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro, aunque nunca considere la posibilidad de que una atractiva y versatil y joven mujer como tu, sería capaz de pasar por alto sus ... defectos. Un romance está muy en contra de mis deseos, pero no soy tan tonto como para interferir entre uds,… Es una cuestion inútil, ya que ambos se aman…Y Severus, no es el tipo de hombre que cae fácilmente, o se recupera fácilmente,… Él siempre te ha adorado, así que no quiero que lo abandones, pero por otro lado, debes mantener sus prioridades y no puedes permitirle el lujo de distraerse, más de lo que ya esta de todos modos." _finalizo Dumbledore.

_"No se preocupe, profesor, el me dejó entender con toda claridad que nada podría suceder entre nosotros." _dijo Marian con nostalgia.

Dumbledore alargó su mano y acarició la de ella diciendole _"No te preocupes, mi querida niña, Tu sabes dentro de tu corazón que él no quiso decir eso para siempre,.. Si estás dispuesta a esperar hasta que la guerra termine, se que puedes contar con él."_

Marian quería responder_ "O lo que queda de él" _pero se abstuvo, no veía sentido hacer sentir peor al viejo, ella sabía que con sus murmuraciones no cambiarían nada, _… Severus seguiría siendo un espía,_ y Dumbledore todavía sería su entrenador y ella todavía se dedicaría a preservar la vida del hombre que ocupaba la posición más precaria de todas, suspiró por un momento y luego preguntó_ "Profesor, ¿Tiene Severus que saber que Ud. ha venido a verme ... o sobre el paquete?"_

Una nube ensombreció su cara y respondió con voz muy cansada_ "No,… yo no se lo dije… No merezco su gratitud."_

Dumbledore se levantó con gracia sobre sus pies, parecía más frágil de lo habitual, su túnica resplandeciente parecía tan pesado y caía holgadamente sobre el, se acercó a la chimenea con pasos lentos y cuidadosos y le preguntó _"¿Puedo usar tu red Floo?" _con una voz alegre, disfrazando el momento como si no hubieran estado hablando de su inminente muerte.

Marian asintió con la cabeza, pero luego le interrumpió de pronto_ "…. Esa segunda cita -sobre el perdón de los pecados- fue Jesús quien dijo eso"._

_"Por supuesto." _respondió serenamente.

_"Pero pocos magos saben acerca de la religión Muggle… Soy un cuarto de sangre y fui criada en la religión católica… pero Ud. es un sangre pura, ¿verdad señor?" _preguntó vacilante.

_"Tienes toda la razón querida, pero no fue sino hasta hace poco que los magos empezaron a considerar al cristianismo como una religión Muggle. Mi generación la tomó muy en serio, pero los magos modernos sólo ven los milagros y se ríen de ellos, porque tenemos un talento que nos permite hacer muchas de esas cosas." _dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

_" Y Ud. En qué cree? Si no le molesta que le pregunte eso." _Marian se disculpo.

El anciano mago midió un poco de polvo floo en su mano y la vaciaba de ida y vuelta meditabundo antes de responder_ "… nunca antes lo pensé, he estado demasiado envuelto en mis planes ... pero ahora que se acerca mi fin, es que tengo un poco de perspectiva y no sólo en cuanto al tema de Severus…. Yo si lo creo y te diré por qué, los problemas del alma son en igual medida importante para los magos como para los muggles ... Los milagros son algo bueno, pero lo que ganó mi corazón esta en el sacrificio voluntario de Cristo,…. La entrega de una vida inocente, para salvar las degradadas almas perdidas de los hombres y no soy tan arrogante como para no reconocerme en esa categoría, me di cuenta de que necesitaba desesperadamente de la redención."_

_"La integridad es algo difícil para nosotros, para gente como Severus y yo,… y usted también si no me equivoco, somos idealistas y anhelamos un mundo mejor, pero estamos todos muy a gusto en la zona gris. Somos listo y a veces encontramos demasiado conveniente el desviarnos y ser manipuladores de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando la ocasión nos conviene. Y sin embargo, anhelamos la verdad, el honor, la justicia ... la liberación de nuestra propia corrupción…. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que no podía conseguir ninguna de esas cosas por mi propia cuenta y doy gracias al Señor por haberme revelado una solución a tiempo ... chiquilla, Severus lucha contra su propia culpa, la cual crecerá más con esta continua guerra .… Temo por él por si no puede encontrar la expiación… " _Y con esas últimas palabras, Albus Dumbledore desapareció por la chimenea con un brillo amable en aquellos viejos y sabios ojos, esa fue la última vez que Marian lo vio.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, se acercó al apartamento de Tonks después del trabajo. Las dos socializaban y bebían vino, veia con los brazos cruzados a MissBear jugar con un juguete que Fred Weasley le había dado. Era un ratón blando púrpura que chillaba y salia corriendo, pero a una velocidad que permitia que la cachorra la atrapara, la perrita estaba encantado con el extraño articulo. Marian y Tonks nunca se cansaba de ver sus payasadas, pero en medio de la encantadora historia de Tonks que involucraba a Ojoloco Moody transfigurando la pluma de la periodista, Rita Skeeter, en un muy feo y asustadizo firecrab, Marian de repente se dio cuenta que los tonos fríos que venían de su auricular eran del Voldemort niño , inconfundible para ella después de escuchar los recuerdos del Pensadero, en los últimos días ella había apagado la mayoría de los sonidos proveniente de sus dispositivos de escucha, en parte porque había estado muy ocupada y en parte por la culpa de espiar a Dumbledore. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando y que casi se lo había perdido, rápidamente excusándose, corrió al baño y se agarró a los lados del disipador, concentrándose en todos los sonidos en ella.

Después de un momento, ella reconoció esta memoria como el mismo que había oído antes y se sentía vagamente decepcionada, era del adolescente Voldemort quien le estaba preguntando a uno de sus profesores acerca de los Horrocruxes y el profesor le decía que volviera a su dormitorio y no hiciera mas preguntas ... pero esta vez el profesor no dijo nada por el estilo, _Él le estaba dando información _y el muchacho estaba muy interesado, aunque Marian tenía la incómoda sensación de que el chico ya sabía más de lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Pero entonces el chico hizo una pregunta muy curiosa, le preguntó qué pasaría si hacia de hecho varias Horrocruxes, como _'siete' _el número mágico más poderoso.

Marian se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, sintiéndose como si el mundo entero le cayera encima, como si hubiera recibido un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estómago… _Siete Horrocruxes!…_ nunca antes había oído hablar de algo tan malvado, era demasiado, inclusive hasta para ser imaginado … _Y si Voldemort lo había conseguido? _Y entonces sintió en su corazón que él ya los tenía, entonces eso quiere decir que él es inmortal.

Marian se echó a reír triste y amargamente por un momento y pensó que Dumbledore tenía buenas razones para pensar en su propia alma en estos días -_Las almas y la división del alma-_ Eso debió de ocupar su mente últimamente y se preguntó por primera vez como fue que el viejo mago entro en contacto con ese objeto maldito y si de hecho podría haber sido un Horrocrux.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por la respuesta ya que Harry y Dumbledore estaban hablando de nuevo. Escuchó intensamente y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba contando los Horrocruxes que habían sido destruidos _-el diario y el anillo- _Pero todavía faltaba un medallón de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, algo de Ravenclaw, la serpiente Nagini y Voldemort en si mismo, a pesar de esto Marian se preguntaba si de alguna manera Dumbledore ocultaba algo mas.

Marian escuchó justo hasta el punto en que Dumbledore y Harry decidieron ir juntos esta vez para tratar de encontrar otro Horrocrux, el medallón, pero se vio interrumpida por un golpe intempestivo a la puerta del baño y a Tonks preguntando_ "¿Estás bien?"_

Marian abrió al rato y a excepción de una leve palidez, parecía la misma de hace unos momentos antes, cuando habían estado alegremente hablando y riendo y le respondió_ "oh!… estoy bien, es que de repente no me siento bien ¿Te importaría si lo dejamos para otra noche?"_

Tonks cogió la botella de vino y la miró críticamente_ "¿Crees que fue esto lo que te cayo mal? Es la primera vez que compro esta marca en particular, sé que todo el mundo piensa que el vino italiano es espectacular, pero…."_

Divertida Marian le interrumpió y dijo_ "No es eso Tonks!… El vino es excelente, la verdad es que algo empezó a preocuparme de repente y se que no voy a ser capaz de disfrutar de la velada, hasta que me vaya a casa y ver que pueda resolver."_

Tonks asintió con la cabeza. _"Un caso que te molesta, ¿eh?"_ preguntando como si la entendiera. Estar envuelta en asuntos del trabajo era algo que Tonks entendía muy bien, creía en lo que estaba haciendo y se destacaba por ello y ademas su trabajo tenia una doble función, la ayudaba a desviar sus pensamientos de Remus Lupin.

_"Más o menos"_ respondió evasivamente Marian y añadió_ "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo mañana o al día siguiente, lo que sea mejor para ti,… podemos salir si te gusta, o a mi casa…. Si no te molesta."_

Tonks asintió y se sirvió otro vaso antes de acompañar a su amiga hacia la puerta "_Mañana, entonces… a la misma hora!" _le sonrió Tonks y luego se desapareció Marian con MissBear, sonriendo para sus adentros pensó en_ Tonks, _ella era realmente una buena amiga.

Al llegar a casa, encendió las velas y se sentó en el sofá en la penumbra, escuchando atentamente con todo su ser, empezó a ponerse muy asustada cuando oyó a Harry empezar a disparar hechizos uno tras otro y sonando cada vez más desesperado. Se preguntó qué le había pasado a Dumbledore después de haber bebido lo que fuera que Harry le había dado, había algo en esa cueva que había salido muy, pero muy mal.

De pronto la voz de Dumbledore atravesó su auricular y gritó un hechizo lleno de poder _-un hechizo de fuego- _Y de repente Marian sabía exactamente con lo que estaban luchando _-Inferi- _Y se estremeció, convulsiono momentáneamente y apreto fuertemente a la cachorra en sus brazos, escuchó todo lo que pasó, su escape de la cueva y su llegada a Hogwarts y fue entonces que oyó a Dumbledore decirle a Harry que buscara a Severus, se escuchaba muy mal y entonces fue cuando las cosas se pusieron de mal en peor. Dumbledore de pronto lanzo un hechizo sobre Harry que lo mantendría en su lugar y le dijo que se ocultara bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Él al igual que Marian, serían los testigo involuntarios de todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Por fin entendió la razón del hechizo, detectó otra voz la de un joven desesperado, Dumbledore saludó al recién llegado llamándolo _Draco Malfoy_, y procedió a mantener una conversación con él. Marian dedujo que Dumbledore estaba siendo apuntado por la varita de Draco y estaba demasiado enfermo y debilitado como para defenderse con nada más que con su lengua de plata. Pero después de que ella escuchó a los dos por un momento, se dio cuenta de que el viejo mago no tenía nada por que temer del chico, Draco no tenía corazón para asesinar al bondadoso y anciano mago, el era su director, pero luego Marian oyó algo que hizo que la sangre se helara en sus venas, era el cacareo malicioso de _Bellatrix Lestrange._

Y Marian se puso en acción, disparo su Patronus a Moody, advirtiendole que había Mortífagos en la escuela, envió otro adicionalmente a Bill Weasley, Sirius y Tonks, al último momento, esperando a que la Orden pudiera llegar antes de que algo le pasara a los chicos, aunque estaba casi petrificada de terror por Harry y Dumbledore.

En algun rincón de su mente notó que algo estaba mal con su Patronus, era mucho mas grande que antes, su forma aparentemente se había alterado e incluso se movia de manera diferente, normalmente Marian se habría sorprendido e intrigada por este desarrollo, reflexionando sobre lo que esto significaba, pero hoy había otras cosas de mucha mayor importancia que hacer.

De repente, hubo un silencio sepulcral en su auricular y oyó como los mortífagos se comenzaban a quejar con alguien acerca de la falta de iniciativa de Draco y fue entonces que la voz de Dumbledore se escucho de nuevo, esta vez suplicando _"Severus ... por favor."_

Marian contuvo el aliento, era _Severus _quien estaba a punto de volar su cubierta y entonces inesperadamente aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, a la que adoraba por encima de todos los demás, invocó el más mortífero de los Imperdonables en tonos fuertes llenos de amargura y odio.

Ya no se escucho más nada que puro pandemónium, Marian empezó a temblar,… _Severus Snape acababa de matar a Albus Dumbledore._

Sus pies parecían de plomo y tuvo dificultad para respirar _"…. Es sólo la forma de mi muerte, lo que me molesta…."_ Marian se limitó a repetir.

"_Ya eso no me extraña ... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a él?… ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?" _ se preguntaba y brutalmente se arranco el dispositivo de escucha de su oreja izquierda, era la que había sido usado para espiar a Dumbledore, pero ahora sólo emitía un leve zumbido que la llenaba de dolor y horror.

Afligida murmuró _"Mi Severus…." _

Se decidió que tenía que ir a Hogwarts, sabía que si alguno de los Mortífagos la veían, estos rápidamente se lo comunicarían a Voldemort y entonces no habría ninguna duda de que se iba a dar cuenta de que ella seguía siendo aun miembro de la Orden, a Marian no le importo en ese momento,… Tenía que asegurarse de que Severus estaba bien, después de todo ella había sido la que había usado a la Orden para atacarlo a él, así que se Desilusiono y se apareció a la entrada de Hogwarts.

Llegó y aterrizo duro sobre sus pies, miró a su alrededor y vio una luz cercana al borde del bosque, podría decirse que incluso desde donde estaba parada, que aquella luz parpadeante provenía de algo que se quemaba, así que comenzó a correr hacia ella, jadeando por el esfuerzo reconoció con horror que era la cabaña de Hagrid, temió que fuera demasiado tarde y que los mortífagos debieron prenderle fuego a la cabaña mientras escapaban. Si ellos querían hacer su entrada tan sigilosamente como fuese posible, el comenzar una hoguera gigantesca no tenia nada de sutil.

De pronto, vio hechizos volando de un lado a otro y unas pocas figuras corriendo hacia el bosque. Pero el que parecía estar al mando de todo se detuvo para tener un duelo rápido, para sorpresa de Marian se dio cuenta de que su auricular le permitió escuchar las palabras de los duelistas, mezcladas con el rugir ahogado de las llamas de donde ella se encontraba, los combatientes eran nada menos que Harry y Severus, Marian sintió enfermar.

Snape estaba obviamente, sólo jugando con Harry, desviando sus hechizos y burlándose de él, pero luego le pareció ver algo detrás de Harry que le hizo cambiar de actitud y rápidamente estupefacto al niño y volvió a huir de nuevo, Marian podía ver que varias figuras se acercaban a él y reconoció al miembro más importante del grupo como Sirius, cuyo largo cabello ondeaba en el viento, estaba un poco mas adelantado que el resto del grupo y le disparo unos cuantos hechizos a la retaguardia de Snape, como no dieron con su objetivo, éste rugió con una voz que Marian no tuvo dificultad de oír _"¡huye, cobarde!, ¡Ahora ella sabrá lo que eres! ¡Asi es!…. Ella sintió pena por ti antes… ¡Pero ahora no vas a conseguir nada!… ¡Pero no te preocupes, porque voy a estar allí, para consolarla!"_

Al oír estas palabras, Severus Snape se detuvo en plena huida y se dio la vuelta, pero vio de inmediato que no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse un rato más, si no quería ser capturado, por lo que retomó su paso definitivo hacia el bosque y desapareció.

Marian se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado parado, hasta que el calor agobiante hizo que sus ojos se secaran y picaran, fue en ese momento que se sintió entumecida, no podía explicarse si odiaba a Dumbledore o a Sirius o incluso culpar a Severus por mantener este horrible secreto alejado de ella.

Marian se paseaba frenéticamente en circulos, quería saber qué había pasado, pero sabía que no podía revelar su presencia en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se debatió si debia aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, pero se dio cuenta de que la Orden probablemente se reuniría allí y se molestarían con su presencia, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella los había rechazado, después pensó en volver al apartamento de Tonks, pero luego pensó en el hecho de que Tonks era una Auror y que por lo sucedido fácilmente podría mantenerla alejada toda la noche, finalmente optó por la Madriguera, se fue a su casa para buscar a MissBear y las dos se aparecieron en la casa de los Weasley, Marian jugaba con la idea de irrumpir de imprevisto, pero pensó que era imprudente, teniendo en cuenta que sus amigos podrían no estar en una actitud relajada y en estado de alerta por lo de esta noche, después de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

La noche era cálida, la brisa era seca y delicada, Marian se acomodó contra la jamba de la puerta usando un hechizo de amortiguación y se abrigo en su capa negra y sedosa a su alrededor. Después de unos minutos de exploración, la pequeña cachorra finalmente se aburrió y se metió en su regazo. Marian observó a su pequeña y regordeta criatura finalmente acomodarse y repentinamente comenzó a llorar,… Sus silenciosas lágrimas pronto escalaron en terribles sollozos y jadeos, que caían en raudales a través de su pecho como si fuera una criatura tratando de escaparse hacia fuera.

_¿Cómo no pude prevenir esto?… ¡Después de todo lo que había escuchado! … ¿Cómo pude perderme de descubrir este secreto tan terrible? _Su espía había estado llevando toda esta carga el solo y ella no podía imaginarse lo devastado que debía estar sintiéndose. Además de tener que afrontar las consecuencias espirituales de su acto, ahora Severus _SI_ sería despreciado para siempre, seria separado de sus compatriotas definitivamente y ella sabía que por su acción de esta noche, se aseguraría de que el epíteto de _ 'asesino' _ estaría atado siempre a su nombre,… _¿Cómo podría El soportar todo esto?, ¿Cómo iría a donde el Señor Oscuro y pretender ser feliz con todo lo que había pasado? _temió que esta podría ser la última gota que rebasaria el vaso, la que finalmente rompería el espíritu indomable del espía.

Pasaron las horas en las que se ahogó en pena y la auto-recriminación, irracionalmente Marian se dijo a si misma, que esto no debió de haber ocurrido, que debió de haberlo sabido, de haber tratado de detenerlo. Finalmente agotada por la preocupación y la tristeza, decidió cerrar los ojos por un minuto o dos, con ganas de olvidar todo, ella pensó que sólo había dormido por un momento, pero cuando se despertó, se encontró bañada con la luz de la mañana y mirando una cara cansada pero vagamente asombrada de Arthur Weasley.

Marian se arrastró sin gracia sobre sus pies, quitandose trozos de hierba recién cortada de su regazo, que debió haber sido arrastradas por la cachorra, saludó a Arthur con una expresión tímida en su cara manchada con lágrimas.

_"Quería saber qué pasó" _se explicó, su voz ronca por falta de uso y el sereno de la noche.

Él le sonrió _"Entra y tomemos una taza de café… Tengo un poco de tiempo antes de tener que volver a la escuela ... Será mejor que busques a MissBear, estoy seguro de que encontrare algo para que coma, __¡L_o cual sabe mejor que cualquier gnomo de jardín!" se rió entre dientes, aunque incluso su risa parecía mucho más tranquila de lo habitual.

Marian silbó y su perrita brinco hasta los escalones de la entrada, encantada de que había encontrado por fin adversarios de su propio tamaño _"Siéntate, Arthur, voy a hacer el café… ¿Quieres comer algo, algunos huevos?"_ Marian pregunto, ella estaba más que cómoda en la cocina de los Weasley, ya después de sus muchas visitas a la Madriguera.

_"Gracias, sí ... No he dormido en toda la noche… Ninguno de nosotros, en realidad… Que cosa tan terrible ..."_ murmuró Arthur.

Él pareció revivir un poco después de un par de tragos de la bebida aromática caliente y le dijo _"Supongo que no debería mantenerte en suspenso por más tiempo, tu no pudistes estar allí anoche, después de todo."_

_"No, estás equivocado en lo de anoche,…. yo estaba allí" _dijo en voz baja, el suave chisporroteo del tocino en la sartén actuaba como un ruido de fondo que aparentemente interrumpía la normal y extraña terrible conversación.

Arthur levantó una ceja y Marian se aclaró _"Fue a travez de Dumbledore de que supe que habian Mortífagos en la escuela. Envié cuatro Patronus uno a Moody, Tonks, Sirius y Bill, luego me Desilusione y me apareci a las afueras de Hogwarts, pero me di cuenta de que la cabaña de Hagrid estaba ardiendo, llegué justo a tiempo para ver a Harry batirse en duelo con Severus y luego Sirius y algunos otros miembros de la Orden se aparecieron y Severus desarmo a Harry, corrió hacia el bosque y se desapareció ... Eso es algo que no entiendo ... envié el aviso y debió desaparecerse antes que los otros, pero sin embargo, los miembros de la Orden estaban persiguiendo a los Mortífagos fuera del castillo, lo que significa que ya estaban dentro. ¿Cómo fue que paso que sólo pude presenciar los últimos momentos de toda la acción?"_

Arthur parecía un poco perturbado por lo que acababa de decir y se quedó pensativo con su café, despues de unos pocos momentos de silencio fue que finalmente hablo, él la miró y respondió _"Recibimos tus Patronus, pero ya estábamos dentro de Hogwarts cuando llegó. .. Supusimos que eran tuyos, este habló con tu voz, pero ya habíamos sido convocados por otro Patronus, casi diez minutos antes del tuyo, … No sabemos a quién le pertenecía, nunca lo había visto antes ¡Sin duda pertenecía a un hombre, pero la voz estaba disfrazada. "_

"_¿Podría haber sido Severus?" _Marian se pregunto.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Arthur frunció el ceño y dijo _"¿Snape? ... No, no era ese traidor, su Patronus es un ciervo."_

Ante la mirada afligida de la joven bruja, Arthur le sonrió y dijo _"Oh, Marian lo siento mucho, no lo podías saber… me olvide de que siempre has estado pendiente en todo lo concerniente a Severus Snape, pero esta noche, por fin se quito la mascara … Mató a Albus Dumbledore y huyo para reunirse con los Mortífagos!…. Huyó con ellos, presumo que a la mansión Malfoy, donde seguro fue a reclamar su recompensa! ... ¿Marian, porque no me pareces sorprendida por todo lo que te he dicho?"_

"_No, no lo estoy…. Supe de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, pero …. ¿Qué más pasó? ¿Hay otros muertos?" _dijo rápidamente, incapaz de soportar hablar más de Severus.

_"No es mi intención entrometerme, pero ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto, si yo soy la primera persona con la que has hablado?"_ preguntó consternado.

_"Arthur, no te lo puedo decir…. Pero puedo prometerte que mis lealtades son y siempre han estado con Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix…. Si mantengo ciertas cosas para mí misma, es sólo porque sería peligroso para todos nosotros si la información se filtrara, No hay nadie en quien confíe mis secretos ... Después de todo, el Señor Oscuro lee la mente."_ explicó Marian.

_"Pero no el tuyo." _comentó secamente y Marian no estaba muy segura de si era una pregunta o si estaba siendo irónico y le dio un cuidadoso movimiento de cabeza.

_"No,... no la mía."_ murmuró ella definitivamente.

Suspiró y dijo "_Supongo que no se puede discutir contra esa lógica… Nunca he visto a nadie operar sin problemas como tu, fuera de la ley y todo, pero por alguna razón confío en ti ... De todos modos, nadie más murió ayer por la noche, pero hubo unos pocos heridos…. La peor parte fue Bill, ese hombre lobo de Grayback, lo atacó y todavía estamos esperando saber si ... " _tragó grueso, incapaz de continuar.

"_¡__Oh Merlín! como lo siento." _susurró _"__ ¿_Pero son muy graves sus lesiones? ¿Está en peligro su vida?"

_"Su cara tendrá una horrenda cicatriz y eso que siempre fue tan guapo ... pero debería de recuperarse si no hay ... complicaciones. Aunque anoche no fue luna llena, todavía estamos preocupados por saber de si puede haber adquirido o no la condición de Greyback" _contestó Arthur apesumbrado.

Pero el rostro de Marian se aclaro de una vez y puso un plato de tocino y huevos revueltos delante de su amigo, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle _"No te preocupes, no hay peligro de eso…. los hombres lobos sólo puede transmitir su enfermedad cuando en realidad están transformados."_

Él la miró, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza _"¿Estás segura de eso?"_

_"__¡_Por supuesto!" asintió con la cabeza _"He conocido a muchas personas en las partes más salvajes e inhóspitas de Europa que fueron atacados por hombres lobos en el bosque, pero nunca sufrieron ningún mal…. En muchos países, los hombres lobo viven fuera de la ley, al margen de la sociedad…. Siempre están atacando y robando a los viajeros, si fuera asi habrían más hombres lobo que magos si cualquiera se infectara de esta manera. Gracias a Merlín sólo estamos en peligro real de una noche al mes."_

Comenzó a palear la comida en su boca de una forma que le recordaba con cariño a su hijo Ron y luego se limpió los labios y tiró la servilleta, exclamando euforicamente _"__¡_Tengo que decirle eso a Molly! Al menos es una buena noticia ... . ¿Vas a ir al funeral de Dumbledore? Es al atardecer al ponerse el sol."

Ella asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente_ "Sí,… me transformare y voy a estar ahí"._

El funeral fue sencillo y desgarradoramente encantador, Dumbledore había tocado tantas vidas y había hecho un gran bien, a pesar de que hacer parte de ese bien posible fuera que él llevara a Severus Snape en el camino al infierno con su garrote de hierro. Marian se presento como una pariente pelirroja distante de los Weasley, estaba entre sus amigos con los ojos secos. En cierto modo, le gustaba Dumbledore, era difícil no venerar al viejo mago, que había sido tan alegre y sutil en la vida,… _Tal vez algún día ella lo perdonaría por usar a Severus como la espada en la que finalmente se arrojó sobre ella, pero por los momentos no…. _Y menos cuando escuchaba palabras llenas de imprecación y odio contra el hombre al que amaba.

Pensó en Severus todo ese tiempo y estaba segura de que estaba escondido en la mansión Malfoy, pero no tenía forma de como ponerse en contacto con él, no podía enviarle correos allí y si lo hacía, no se atrevería a decir lo que realmente sentía en una carta que casi seguramente seria _"previamente vista y leída" _ por los secuaces del Señor Oscuro.

Después del funeral Marian se fue a su casa, sin querer inmiscuirse en la recopilación de los sucesos con la Orden, estaba también muy deseosa de poner a punto un traslador especial que había creado solo para Severus, había trabajado en esa teoría durante un par de años y estaba casi terminado y ahora ella estaba añadiendo todos los hechizos de protección que podía pensar para ello. También pretendía comenzar a investigar como una venganza, una forma de eliminar la Marca Tenebrosa, tenia toda la intención de mantenerse muy ocupada hasta que pudiera averiguar más sobre la situación de Severus.

El resto del verano paso mayormente sin incidentes, ella y Tonks pasaban más tiempo juntas de lo normal, pensó que su amiga sentía lástima por ella, considerando el fracaso romántico de Marian, la primera vez que salieron juntas a cenar, casi tan pronto como se sentaron Tonks le había dicho _"Lo siento mucho…. ya sabes."_

_"¿Sobre qué?" _Marian le había preguntado, mirándola con curiosidad.

"_De que estabas equivocada acerca de Snape, creo que los dos le dimos crédito de que era un hombre mejor de lo que él aparentaba ser ... ¡Él engañó a Dumbledore!…. ¡Engañó a todo el mundo, lo cual es sorprendente!… siempre me pareció tan siniestro, y aun así, siempre pensé que había algo,…. algo honorable en él ... No te miro mal por cuidar de él,…. supongo que es lo que te estoy tratando de decir." _terminó Tonks.

Marian casi se atragantó con su propia lengua, ya que ella siempre fue del tipo de persona que se guardaba las cosas para sí misma, pero ahora que tenia información secreta, sabia que no podía compartirla con nadie y hacer precisamente eso era lo que mas le irritaba, se compadeció de la vida de Severus como espía. _¡Qué terrible era no ser capaz de buscar consejos con nadie, no poder hablar y teniendo que cargar con un gran peso en su alma y no permitirse el lujo de desahogarse!_ Sabía que no podía volar la cubierta de Snape, justificándolo contra su amiga, pero tampoco se atrevía a repudiarlo, así que sólo asintió con cautela y dijo_ "Gracias por eso, Tonks." _y eso había sido todo, al menos por un par de semanas.

No mucho tiempo después volvieron a encontrarse y Marian tuvo que fingir nuevamente, pero esta vez el pelo rosa de Tonks era vibrante y brillante y su rostro resplandecía con algo que parecía ser ... de felicidad.

_"Te ves muy bien. ¿Qué te ha pasado?" _Marian pregunto sorprendida.

Tonks prácticamente bailaba en su mesa habitual y lanzo un hechizo silenciador. Las dos se sentaron y Tonks comenzó a jugar con el salero y el pimentero, empujándolos hacia atrás y adelante y alrededor de la otra, antes de que se sentara miró a su amiga a los ojos y dijo _"No sé cómo decirte esto sin sonar completamente insensible a lo que te está pasando, pero tengo que decírtelo ... __¡_Es Remus! ….. _¡_Marian, el me ama! "

Marian se echó a reír de alegría y dijo _"__¡_Dime todo! ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?"

Tonks sonrió y dijo _"Desde que era niña en la escuela, yo lo idolatraba, aunque él estaba en séptimo año y yo estaba solo en mi primer año, para __él_ siempre fui la prima de Sirius. Pero años más tarde, cuando me encontré con él otra vez en una reunión de la Orden, supe inmediatamente que había algo allí y me di cuenta de que también _él_ lo sintió…. Queríamos enamorarnos pero siempre me mantuvo a un brazo de distancia… Ya sabes que me le enfrenté el año pasado y me dijo que no podía haber nada entre nosotros… que él era demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, y bla, bla…."

"…_.. Bueno, incluso si ese era su postura oficial, sus ojos me decían algo diferente, siempre vi que me observaba y que no había nada de platónico en su expresión, así que seguí intentando tocarlo a mi manera … Traté de darle celos coqueteando con otros hombres, me emperifollaba, saqué todo mi arsenal de juegos de la seducción y nada funcionaba, a veces sentía que estaba llegando a él, pero él nunca se movió. Ya casi todo estaba perdido y estuve bastante __tiempo_ deprimida, hasta ahora y estoy casi segura de que lo has notado!…. esto sucedio cuando él y yo estábamos visitando a Bill Weasley -al mismo tiempo- Era la mañana del funeral de Dumbledore y la mayoría de los Weasley estaban allí y Harry, Hermione y Fleur la novia de Bill. Alguien comento algo acerca de que el compromiso probablemente se cancelaría ahora que Bill estaba desfigurado, ¡Eso fue un poco exagerado!… Incluso con su gran cicatriz en la mejilla, es todavía bastante guapo…. ¡Tal vez se ve aún más sexy!…. aunque estoy divagando…. bueno de todos modos, Fleur se dirigió a esa persona y le dijo que incluso si Bill se convirtiera en un hombre lobo, que igual se quedaría con él y que iban a hacer que esto funcionara…. Y luego, no sé qué me pasó pero me volví hacia Remus ante la vista de todos y le dije '¡vistes! A ella no le importa'."

_"¡No lo hiciste!"_ Marian respiraba con admiración.

_"¡Ya lo sé!"_ Tonks exclamó _"No fue mi intención, fue algo que sólo se me salió… Pero él no me respondió, no me digas nada. … Pensé que lo había quemado,… pero entonces anoche, se apareció en mi apartamento y con esto! "_ Y con las mejillas encendidas y un triunfante florecer de su mano izquierda, sacó un antiguo anillo del diamante que brillaba por toda la habitación por la luz de su lámpara de mesa, Marian se quedó sin aliento de la emoción, exclamando _"¡Es extraordinario!"_

Quería preguntarle cómo diablos Remus había sido capaz de pagar por ese gran diamante, pero se contuvo, pues no quería desanimar a su amiga en su gran momento de triunfo, recordándole que su prometido no tenía trabajo.

Pero Tonks parecía adivinar lo que estaba pensando y dijo "_Voy a explicarte lo del anillo en un minuto! Pero déjame decirte lo de esa noche… fue realmente maravilloso!, cuando llamó a mi puerta, yo nunca lo he visto actuando así, tan tímido. Estaba sentada cerca de la mesa, nada impresionante y se unió a mí y aun no habíamos comido, cuando de pronto comenzó a ofecerme su corazón, me dijo que siempre me había amado, que nunca había estado con ninguna otra persona…. Dijo que había evitado una relación que le traería peligro, vergüenza y pobreza…. Pero también dijo que había estado pensando y me di cuenta que yo siempre corría riesgos como Auror y como miembro de la Orden, vio lo que Grayback le hizo a Bill y pensó que bien podría haber sido yo…."_

"…_. __¡_Y entonces él dijo la cosa más dulce, Marian! Se le ocurrió que si quería tener alguna oportunidad de protección hacia mí, tenía que reclamar su derecho sobre mí! Él dijo que sabía que eso era ser egoísta, pero que no podía soportar la idea de que yo fuera de otro hombre… También cree que esta guerra va a transformar nuestra sociedad y que ahora mismo, como una luchadora por la libertad, soy tan marginada como él y que Tal vez si derrotamos a Ya-Sabes-Quién, él será capaz de conseguir un buen trabajo y parecía tan decidido. Supongo que esa idea le ha estado dando vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza y que finalmente se había decidido a ir tras él. No creo que quiera hacer todo esto solo para dejarlo a la mitad, gracias a Merlín!…. Me pidió que me casara con él y me dio este anillo, dijo que era lo único que había heredado y que nunca lo empeño, ni siquiera cuando no tuvo para comer durante días. Aunque él pensó que fuera imposible, su corazón no podía dejar de lado la esperanza de que algún día alguien lo amara y quisiera compartir su vida con él. Y dijo que él había guardado el anillo como símbolo de esa esperanza y que él me lo daría a mí, si yo lo quisiera." dijo Tonks con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos.

_"__¡O_h, Merlin!" Marian murmuró _"Eso es lo más maravilloso, lo mas romántico que he oído en toda mi vida…. ¿Qué pasó luego?"_

_"__¡_Oh, el sexo!" dijo Tonks, animándose _"Fue algo increíble… Ese hombre parece tan afable, __¡P_ero es un animal en el dormitorio!… _¡_apenas puedo caminar!"

_"Eso no era lo que estaba preguntando."_ contestó Marian con diversión _"Quise decir, si ustedes han fijado una fecha?"_

_"__¡_El próximo sábado!" Tonks sonrió.

_"¡Eso fue rápido!"_ dijo su amiga, aunque no había censura en su tono.

_"Lo sé… Pero cuanto antes sea mío, más feliz seré!... Además, nunca me importó mucho eso de las bodas grandes y ninguno de los dos somos jóvenes o ricos o pretenciosos... y me encantaría que estés conmigo." _dijo alegremente.

_"__¡_Si, claro puedes contar con ello!" le respondió Marian y salió de la taberna sintiendose más feliz de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas.

La boda fue hermosa, aunque le resultaba vagamente inquietante que estuviera de pie junto a Sirius, más que con el hombre que realmente amaba, el seguía tratando de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella estaba muy distante con él y después de felicitar a la novia y al novio, se desapareció, sabía que eso era un acto de cobardía, pero es que no tenía ganas de echar a perder su día con una pelea con Black.

Marian no odiaba a Sirius Black, de hecho si no fuera porque Severus no fuese tan críticamente importante para ella, es probable que nunca llegaran a discutir. Pero como cosa rara, ella constantemente se encontraba en desacuerdo con él.

Cuando atormentaban a Severus, Marian se ponía furica, era algo que no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar a Sirius por siempre y a principios de agosto, se encontró con su camino cruzado una vez más. Faltar a una recepción en honor a Remus y Tonks en la Madriguera no era una opción, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que lo temía por varias razones. En primer lugar, porque habrían miembros de la Orden allí y aunque la mayoría de los miembros principales conocían de la verdad acerca de sus lealtades, no todos ellos lo sabían y ellos se preguntarían que estaba hacienda ella ahí.

Marian había evitado la compañia de otros durante la mayor parte del verano, cosa fácil para ella. Con Tonks recién casada y los Weasley preocupados con los planes de boda de Bill y Fleur, por lo tanto tenía un montón de tiempo para sí misma para trabajar,… y estar deprimida e hizo un montón de ambas, sabía muy bien que Severus Snape era el tema más discutido en estos días. Escuchaba las conversaciones a través del dispositivo de Harry. ella sabia que si se reunía con las personas solo iba a escuchar vomitar más veneno contra Severus, de que era un traidor, un asesino y que nunca fue bueno ni desde el principio.

Ella sabía que sus críticos _-y al parecer todo el mundo parecía caer en esa categoría-_ estaban diciendo que si sólo Dumbledore habría escuchado sus advertencias en vez de confiar en ese '_grasiento cobarde, él todavía estaría vivo'_. Pero esa parte no le molestaba, lo que encontró molesto fue el hecho de que ella no pudiera replicar con la verdad y decirles que Severus fue víctima de un artificio de Dumbledore y que él era un hombre mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

No, eso no lo haría en lo absoluto, así que la pobre Marian tendría que sufrir aun en silencio, … una habilidad que nunca había perfeccionado.

Marian casi olvidó sus recelos cuando llegó al jardín delantero de la Madriguera y escuchó sonidos de risas y alegría. Su corazón se enterneció y de pronto recordó lo buena que eran esta gente realmente y que estaban del lado correcto. No podía culparlos por pensar lo que pensaban_ -que Severus los había traicionado- _ Después de todo ellos estaban reaccionando como el resto de la gente, y si no fuera porque ella sabia la verdad de todo esto_ -que realmente sabia lo que Severus Snape estaba haciendo-_ es probable que ella hubiera pensado y actuado de la misma forma que ellos.

Marian se acercó a la cocina de camino para encontrarse con Molly y se sobresalto por la conmoción que había en el comedor. Varias personas se fueron amontonados y estaban como mirando algo y pronto Marian puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de los gemelos Weasley y estiró el cuello y vio ahí sobre la mesa una copia de El Profeta aun sin abrir, pero cuando pudo ver el titular, ahí estaba su respuesta.

Y decía _"Severus Snape: Nuevo director de Hogwarts."_ Parecía que Severus estaba de vuelta al ruedo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y disculpenme por la tardanza! Es que he tenido muchos inconvenientes con mi computadora y mi entorno social y familiar, mil perdones!

Gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y a JK Rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, todo lo alli descrito le pertenece.

An special thanks to hillbean, my best fanfiction friend in the world!...I really appreciate your help with the translation and the slang term,... thanks a lot for you help hills!

Gracias a DracoMiles, Alexza Snape, TomasaTurtle y al guest! por seguir la historia, las aprecio mucho, espero no haberlas decepcionado!


	22. Capitulo 22: Escalando la ciudadela

La autora (d1x1lady) explica que la razón por la cual _Ojoloco Moody_ sigue vivo, es porque _Harry_ no tuvo tuvo que irse de donde los _Dursley_, ya que _Marian _había salvado a _Sirius_ y este fue capaz de convertirse en el tutor legal de _Harry_, al igual que _Hedwig_ quien también sobrevivió. (Bueno, todo esto suena maravilloso para nuestro querido _Harry!_)

* * *

Capítulo 22: Escalando la Ciudadela

Marian quería agarrar el periódico y leer el artículo en privado, pero sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de eso, al menos no por el momento. Por suerte, la discusión estaba en pleno apogeo, por lo que ella tomo el periódico de todos modos. La voz profunda de Kingsley Shacklebolt, llamo su atención, _"El Profeta ha estado bajo la presión de Ya-sabes-quién e hizo que los editores publicaran la historia la semana pasada. Pero aun así, se han filtrado informaciones de que Snape ha sufrido tres atentados contra su vida."_

_"¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso nadie llego a dispararle una maldición correctamente a ese cretino grasiento?"_ George preguntó alegremente.

Marian le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero por suerte nadie la vio, Kingsley negó con la cabeza y continuó "_No, realmente eso fue vergonzoso para los Aurores… Y seguimos recibiendo llamadas de Hogwarts para ir a recoger a los posibles asesinos. Snape logró la captura de todos ellos sin tener ninguna lesión ... Él realmente tiene una suerte del carajo!… Uno de esos hombres tenía una arma muggle y le disparó desde la puerta mientras se encontraba caminando por las instalaciones, fallando por completo es una lástima y ahora Snape es mucho más prudente en estos días, ya nadie lo ha visto fuera de los muros de la escuela. Aparentemente Tú-sabes-quien piensa que sería un retroceso en sus planes si alguien se las arregla para matar a su hombre, así que le dio órdenes estrictas de quedarse dentro, que incluso ha nombrado a dos de sus Mortífagos como 'profesores' argumentando que es para su seguridad,… seguridad de quién? me pregunto yo. "_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?… de Snape, por supuesto!"_ respondió una rubia que ella no conocía, supuso que era una de las amigas de Tonks del departamento de Aurores.

_"Tal vez si, Tal vez no, Pero históricamente los reyes han sido siempre más amenazados por sus barones que por el campesinado, un hecho que Ya-Sabes-Quien conoce bien." _respondió Kingsley enigmáticamente.

_"Tú-sabes-quien no es nuestro rey!"_ exclamó alguien indignado y otro en broma dijo, _"Hey Kingsley!…a quien estás llamando campesinos?"_

Kingsley simplemente se rió y se encogió de hombros, pero la voz tranquila de Marian de repente corto a través del silencio de la habitación preguntando _"¿Quieres decir que tu crees que el Senor Oscuro no confía en Sev… en él?"_

Frunciendo el ceño, el alto hombre negro respondió _"No podría decirlo con seguridad, realmente no sé lo que piensa la mente de alguien como tú-sabes-quién…. Todo lo que sé es que de acuerdo con Minerva , la autoridad de los Carrows que son hermano y hermana, los mortífagos del castillo del que hablé, no viene de Snape en absoluto. Ellos parecen recibir sus órdenes del mismo Tú-sabes-quién, al parecer todo el correo que va a la escuela tiene que pasar por Amycus Carrow, -incluyendo las cartas para el director- Por lo que sé, Snape no esta muy feliz con esto. Supongo que no le gusta la idea de que alguien más pueda leer todo el odio que por correo recibe, debe ser muy embarazoso para él…. Además, hay algunos grandes depredadores aéreos volando por los alrededor de Hogwarts, realmente no podía ver lo que eran, pero supongo que están ahí para impedir el acceso de las lechuzas no autorizadas, incluso se han visto a los Dementores en tierra de la escuela…..Y otra cosa."_ agregó Kingsley reflexivamente _"Los Floo de Hogwarts están siendo monitoreados, todos ellos por agentes del Ministerio fieles a Tu-Sabes-Quién, todo esto parece como un poco paranoico a mí parecer." _

Marian asintió distraídamente, procesando esta nueva información en su mente, finalmente levantó la vista y preguntó _"¿Qué hay de adentrarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts?, ¿Se puede ir?… otros además de los Aurores,… quiero decir."_

Unas pocas personas se rieron entre dientes, aunque se dio cuenta de que Sirius Black, estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa, parecía estar sumamente molesto por la pregunta, Bill Weasley con los brazos entrelazados alrededor de la cintura de su novia le preguntó divertidamente _"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Marian? ¿Estás planeando un atentado?"_

Ella sonrió y le siguió el juego _"… Y si lo fuera hacer? desde luego que no te lo diría."_

Las cejas de Sirius se dispararon por sorpresa, pero Kingsley tomó muy en serio la pregunta y respondió _"No lo creo, la verdad es que la seguridad es muy estricta en Hogwarts. No permiten visitantes para los juegos de Quidditch y otros eventos que antes estaban abierta al público, creo que si querías ir allí, serías sometida a algunas preguntas bastantes invasivas por parte de los Mortífagos, en lo personal ese lugar ya no es una escuela, es una ciudadela, un bastión, una fortaleza para Tú-sabes-quien, en donde los hijos de los magos británicos se mantienen como rehenes en contra de las 'innovaciones' por parte de sus padres…. Si lees el artículo siguiente de abajo, verás que todos los niños que hayan mostrado algún signo de habilidad mágica, están obligados a asistir a Hogwarts y si los padres tratan de educarlos en casa o se lo llevan a otras instituciones, recibirán una estancia en Azkaban y sus hijos serán arrebatados por el Ministerio."_

_"Pero eso es una barbaridad!"_ exclamó Sirius _"Me niego a entregar a Harry a manos del mortífago más feo y más fiel de Ya-Sabes-Quién!" _Marian puso los ojos, no importa cuál fuera el problema real de Sirius, nunca pudo resistirse a tomar una vendetta contra Snape, aun cuando él no estaba allí para escucharlo.

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar en señal de asentimiento y la creciente ansiedad ante la idea de enviar a Harry a Hogwarts en un par de semanas, aunque Marian sabía que no tenían porque preocuparse en ese sentido. Harry tenía planes muy concretos para si mismo, a los cuales había tenido acceso a través de su dispositivo de escucha que le quedaba, fue tan horrible escucharlo como se sentía por lo de la muerte de Dumbledore, y era mucho más fácil escuchar a escondidas una sola conversación a la vez, en lugar de dos. En estos momentos, Harry estaba luchando con la idea de pedirle a Sirius que lo acompañara a él ya sus dos amigos a la caza de los Horrocruxes, tarea que había heredado de Dumbledore.

A Marian le pareció que era una idea extraordinariamente mala, pero si Dumbledore le había dado a Harry esa tarea, fue por una buena razón. Él le había dicho que tanto Ron como Hermione podrían ayudar, pero se había mantenido en silencio sobre el tema de Sirius Black, quien desde ahora para todos los efectos prácticos era el tutor legal de Harry, además de ser muchos años mayores que aquellos tres adolescentes, era un hombre muy competente y carismático y automáticamente lo convertiría en el líder de la expedición.

A juicio de Marian esto sería muy lamentable, porque si Harry iba a convertirse en el hombre que necesitaba llegar a ser para derrotar al Señor Oscuro, entonces tenía que madurar por su cuenta y dejar de pensar como un niño y su dependencia de los adultos, sus reglas y protecciones, además había sido privilegiado al permitirle ver los recuerdos de la juventud de Voldemort y ella pensaba que eso era fundamental ya que lo ayudaría a seguir sus propios instintos. Así que consideraba la posibilidad de enviarle una nota anónima, advirtiéndole a Harry de no invitar a Sirius _-quien seguramente invitaría a Lupin-_ Por los momentos no quería hacer nada, pero si tuviera que intervenir más tarde entonces, _si_ lo haría.

Esperaba que la Orden le diera a Sirius su propia tarea, para mantenerlo ocupado y fuera de la vista del Ministerio, con el encantamiento Fidelio en Grimmauld Place, podía quedarse en casa, pero su anterior arresto domiciliario había sido bastante _desastrosa,_… No, Sirius necesitaba un trabajo y al aire libre, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de algo y era que el encontrarle una ocupación a Sirius era un asunto de la Orden y no de ella.

Se acercó a mirar el singular reloj, cuyas manecillas apuntaban a _"Peligro Mortal."_ A pesar de que este reloj se congeló en el tiempo por la amenaza de Voldemort, Marian se dio cuenta de que este reloj era un microcosmos de todo el mundo mágico. Todos estaban demasiados asustados como para alterar sus hábitos, como que pesar de todos los increíbles cambios que habían sucedido en el mundo mágico, los magos seguían envíando a sus hijos a la escuela este otoño como de costumbre, aunque todos sabían que el nuevo director acababa de asesinar al antiguo director. A pesar del hecho de que toda Gran Bretaña estaba cubierta por la sombra de este mago oscuro, la mayoría de la gente seguía tratando de fingir que nada importante había cambiado, …_Que sorpresa se van a llevar estos muchachos!… _Marian pensó cínicamente.

_"Hay más en marcha que sólo los cambios en la escuela, aunque los que están son lo suficientemente importantes!"_ dijo Arthur en voz baja.

_"¿Te refieres a lo que comentastes en la última reunión?"_ preguntó Tonks, que acababa de llegar a la escena con Remus, los dos agarrados de la mano. Remus se veía un poco rosado y para Marian no era necesario preguntarles acerca de que habían estado haciendo en las escaleras de la entrada.

_"Así es…. ¿Y adivinen quién va a estar al frente de la Comisión?"_ preguntó con sarcasmo.

_"¿Quién? acaso Tú-Sabes-Quien ha nombrado a Snape para ese puesto también?" _Sirius se burló.

_"No, pero es alguien casi tan malo como el… Dolores Umbridge." _anunció Arthur, para consternación de los presentes miembros de la Orden y para el desconcierto de todos los demás.

_"¿De que esta encargada Umbridge?" _Marian preguntó con impaciencia.

Arthur miró a su alrededor en tono de disculpa _"Lo siento, se me olvido de que muchos de ustedes no lo saben todavía, pero van a crear un registro de los nacidos Muggles y una comisión para determinar la pureza de la sangre, y Umbridge va a estar a la cabeza!" _explicó.

_"Pero eso es absurdo!"_ exclamó y apenas se contuvo y dijo _"Si el mismo Señor Oscuro es un mestizo!"_

_"Lo sabemos y me temo que esto es sólo el principio."_ dijo con cansancio.

Molly había estado de pie en la puerta por un rato y había alcanzado a escuchar el final de la conversación. Sintiendo que el estado de ánimo de la sala se estaba poniendo pesado y triste, dijo alegremente _"No se preocupen por eso ahora, los recién casados están finalmente aquí, así que vamos a empezar a celebrar! Fred, George! vayan y consigan los regalos."_

La tarde y la noche transcurrieron alegremente y Marian fue capaz de ponerse al día con algunos de sus amigos con los que había perdido contacto. Había traído unas cuantas bolsas de _"chips" _o papas fritas Muggle (o _"crisp"_ como otros lo llamaban) y las echó en los cuencos para servirlos con el resto de los aperitivos en la mesa, se sorprendió por la excitación con la que fueron recibidos por Arthur, este cayó rendido a los pies ante los _"chips de queso con chile"_ que había escogido al último momento y le hizo prometer a Marian de mantenerle un suministro solo para el.

Se sentó afuera para disfrutar de la cálida noche y observaba la imagen perfecta de la luna que se levantaba por sobre los árboles y de la adorable y destartalada casa, de repente sintió un golpecito en su hombro, se alejo de ese dedo ofensivo casi que imperceptiblemente y levanto la vista para ver quién estaba tratando de llamar su atención, su corazón se hundió cuando vio que era Sirius, se veía muy guapo con su chaqueta de cuero negro de diseñador y una vez mas fue muy consciente de su tremendo atractivo, su colonia olía delicioso y sin embargo para Marian … _él no era Severus._

… _Severus nunca llevaría productos de una tienda,_ pensó con nostalgia, él no era una persona dedicado al arte de seducir, su olor característico era una mezcla de los pergaminos y de las pociones que lo rodeaban, junto con su propia jabón y champú, cualquiera que fuera la combinación, _para Marian definitivamente era el paraíso._

Sirius se sentó en el asiento de al lado y se apoyó contra la pared, mostró su bello perfil perfecto con todo su esplendor…. _Se preguntó si él sabía… _. Los dos se sentaron en la penumbra, distanciados de los demás, quedaban solo dos o tres personas viendo el juego de quidditch nocturno de los más jóvenes, ya Tonks y Lupin se habían ido probablemente a jugar su propio _'quidditch nocturno'_ Marian sonrió secretamente ante la idea.

_"¿Qué pasa?… Es una lástima que me veas?" _le preguntó ligeramente.

_"No es por ti ... Estaba pensando en Remus y Tonks ... y el quidditch nocturno y sentí un asco."_ dijo Marian ironicamente.

Este se echó a reír a carcajadas y respondió _"Sí… Estoy seguro de que se fueron a hacer eso precisamente, si estas horrorizada ante esa idea, imaginate cómo me siento yo, ella es mi prima! ... Pero ahora que se han ido, estoy seguro de que la fiesta va a terminar pronto y quería hablar contigo un momento."_

_"Está bien."_ dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Si él pensaba que Marian se iba a disculpar por las cosas que había dicho la última vez que se habían visto, _sería mejor que lo pensara de nuevo._

_"Me gustas mucho, Marian."_ dijo este honestamente, cogiéndola desprevenida y añadió _"Pero siempre hemos estado en desacuerdo en lo referente a Snape."_

_"Sí, él siempre ha sido el punto de la discordia entre nosotros." _respondió ella con cautela.

_"Bueno, ahora ya no hay necesidad de eso… Finalmente nos vemos cara a cara! siempre sentiste lastima por él, pensando que era el más desprotegido y que todos se equivocaban con el,… el incomprendido!… Pero seguramente ya no puedes seguir defendiéndolo, ahora que ha asesinado a Dumbledore." _dijo confidentemente, buscando su aprobación.

_"No importa lo que él haya hecho, y no creo que tu comportamiento hacia él tampoco fuese justificado." _respondió ella reprimiendo en voz baja.

_"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No hay mal que no se merezca!… El infierno es demasiado bueno para él!… Él es un traidor y mató al único que daría un penique por él!" _replicó Sirius acaloradamente, con sus ojos marrones brillando como dos brasas calientes.

_"Pero él no era un asesino en ese entonces -ni hace una semana, o un mes- fue cuando era un niño,… un niño pequeño, solitario y triste…"_ respondió Marian con tristeza, mentalmente recordando que él no era tampoco un asesino ahora.

Dejó escapar un aullido de risa que la sacudió y se burló _"Bill te entendió mal, si piensas irrumpir en Hogwarts, no va a ser para hacer un atentado, sino por una cita!"_

Marian entrecerró los ojos y dijo con frialdad _"¿De verdad que no soportas cuando la gente no está de acuerdo contigo, ¿verdad?"_

Buscó a tientas un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin varita, lo inspiro profundamente y soplo el humo a grandes bocanadas. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar y parecía haber recuperado su compostura _"Siempre pensé que eras sensible… Por favor, dime que no eres del tipo de chica débil que se aferra a un hombre moralmente destruido,… que vive en las fantasías de cómo el amor y el ejemplo de la virtud, lo traerá de nuevo a la luz… O quizás eres del tipo de 'quédate con tu hombre' a pesar de que él sea un asesino!" _burlándose sarcásticamente.

Marian suspiró, esos tipos de argumentos siempre la extenuaban, no sabía por qué, pero Sirius estaba siempre buscando pelea. Se preguntó de donde sacaba tanta energía _"No y no… Tienes toda la razón, nunca podría amar a un asesino."_ dijo ella apagandose.

Por alguna razón, eso le animó y apoyo su pierna sobre la baranda y se volvió para mirarla. _"Bueno, genial entonces"_ respondió alegremente _"Parece que estamos en sintonía, después de todo… Ahora que todo lo desagradable quedo atrás de nosotros, ¿Qué piensas hacer a la hora de la cena, de mañana por la noche?"_

Marian se puso de pie bruscamente y comenzó a caminar, su figura esbelta parecía más que nada una sombra fantasmal a la luz de la luna. Cuanto más tiempo se paseaba, más rápida se movía y Sirius se ponía más inquieto, finalmente habló de nuevo con firmeza _"Te estoy diciendo que me gustaría invitarte a cenar mañana por la noche… ¿Estás disponible?"_

Ella giró hacia él y su delicado vestido de gasa giró violentamente por el rápido movimiento _"Sirius, quiero que seamos amigos!… Pero eso sólo será posible si evitamos cualquier tipo de enredo romántico y si dejamos de discutir sobre Severus Snape. No quiero oír hablar mas de él, de lo horrible que él es, o fue o lo que sea!… o cómo de que me advertiste, etc etc, etc ad infinitum!… Creo que si somos capaces de mantenernos al margen de esos dos obstáculos, puede que nos lleguemos a llevar a las mil maravillas." _dijo Marian en voz baja, pero con fervor.

En un movimiento que no se esperaba, Sirius se puso de pie de golpe y la cogió bruscamente por ambos brazos, exclamando con seriedad _"Pero ¡¿Qué hay de lo que YO quiero?!… ¡Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes!… ¡Amistad!… eso suena muy bien, pero si quieres la verdad ¡Te lo voy decir!… Porque te quiero, ¡De la forma en que un hombre quiere a una mujer!"_

_"¡Sirius, eso es imposible! ¡Suéltame!"_ dijo, tratando en vano de dar un paso atrás de él, quería zafarse, pero él era implacable, la tenia aferrada tan fuerte y cerca que sintió el calor de su cuerpo a través del pequeño espacio entre los dos.

_"¿Por qué es imposible, Marian? ¿Por qué? Si no hay nadie más, ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? No soy tan malo, lo sabes… No soy un matón ahora y nunca fui uno realmente, ni aun en la escuela!… Además de Snape, dudo de otro que conozca, que tenga alguna queja real de mí!"_ le presionó.

Con una voz casi inaudible, Marian de mala gana le respondió _"Yo no he dicho de que no existe otro más."_

_"Ah" _dijo con su sonrisa peculiar que parecía casi que una mueca, su agarre se aflojó por un momento y Marian considero sacudirselo, pero ya no quería seguir con esas puñaladas verbales con Sirius, su estado emocional estaba al borde del abismo. Además, tenía miedo de caerse hacia atrás por encima del arbusto, la cual le estaba presionando las pantorrillas.

De repente, él la agarró con mas fuerza de nuevo y comenzó a mirarla profundamente a los ojos. _"¿Quién es él?" _exigiéndole, temblando de emoción y con una energía reprimida.

Tratando de ser lo mas diplomática, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho las libertades que este se tomaba, ella respondió _"Es alguien que me intrigó desde el primer momento en que lo vi,… siento como si él fuera hecho solo para mí ... ¿Lo entiendes?"_

_"Por supuesto que sí!" _dijo con amargura _"Eso es exactamente lo que siempre he sentido por ti." _bajando la voz.

_"Sirius, lo siento."_ entonó calmadamente.

Él se rió con su risa ahogada de nuevo y luego la miró intensamente por un momento, antes de respirar con voz ronca casi que en un susurro _"Dime… dime quién es!… Si no lo haces, voy a suponer que lo estas inventando y entonces no tendré absolutamente ningún escrúpulo en besarte para que veas las cosas a mi manera… no me puedes decir honestamente que nunca has pensado en ello, en lo que sería tenerte en mi cama, cubriendote con mi cuerpo, y…."_

Marian se sintió aun mas molesta y trato de tirarlo tan lejos como podia, pateo con su talón en el piso lo mas fuerte que pudo y dijo bruscamente _"Hay alguien que me encanta y no te lo voy a decir a ti, sin antes confesarselo a él primero!… Y no te aconsejaría besarme, nadie con respeto a sí mismo se permitiría dejarse seducir por ti, cuando en realidad ama a otro hombre, ni aceptando la sustitución de ese placer, que ese ideal de amor verdadero y apasionado pueda ofrecer. Además, yo no soy nada de lo que crees que soy!… No estoy hecha de esa cosa blanda del que estoy revestida… Tu no tienes derecho a maltratarme de esa manera y si no me sueltas en este mismo instante y dejas fuera todas tus amenazas,… pues pronto me veras como realmente soy, que debería ser lo suficiente como para destruir tu idée fixe de una relación entre nosotros!"_

Los labios de Sirius se curvearon y sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia. _"Eso suena a un desafío, querida… Y por supuesto que ya sabes lo que pasa,… cuando te atreves a desafiar a un Gryffindor." _murmuró y empezó a tirarla mas hacia el, cuando de repente empezó a aullar y salto hacia atrás, mirando hacia sus manos que rápidamente se estaba llenando y rompiendo en grandes úlceras llenas de pus.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva a Marian llena de indignación y desaprobación, y una vez que estuvo a unos pocos metros alejada de ella, Marian silenciosamente canceló el hechizo y las úlceras comenzaron a retroceder rápidamente, luego de unos momentos Sirius nunca habría sabido que habían estado allí, solo quedaría el mal recuerdo y un fantasmal hormigueo en las manos y en los brazos.

Disculpándose un poco le dijo _"Sirius, conozco mi propia mente y se que nunca lo habria permitido, ni que nunca coquetearia contigo! Y no sé cómo ha sucedido esto,… pero incluso si no habría otro hombre, se que seriamos una mala pareja."_

_"¿Por qué dices eso?" _preguntó con una voz casi que neutral, todo su encanto oscuro se había desaparecido después del estallido de las pústula.

Incrédula le respondió _"¿En serio, tienes que preguntar? Bueno, para empezar esto, … porque peleamos todo el tiempo!.. Nunca vemos las mismas cosas con el mismo ojo y nuestras peleas por lo general se ponen muy feas, ademas hay mucha tensión entre nosotros y no me refiero al del tipo sexual, se que mi mente te reconoce como una persona muy atractiva, pero mi corazón lo dirige de una forma totalmente diferente a la tuya."_

_"Pero eso no es tan importante!"_ Sirius se burló _"Si vamos a estar juntos, lo disfrutaremos tanto, que haremos que nuestras peleas sean el noventa y nueve por ciento hechas con anticipación. … Y que si otros nos miran? Ellos no tienen nada que ver con nuestras cosa!… Me siento atraído por ti, tienes el pelo oscuro, aunque eso no significa que las mujeres con el pelo rubio no hagan nada en mí. "_

_"Sirius, te lo digo una vez más!… nuestras ideales no encajan del todo, ahora que estoy enamorada, no veo a los otros hombres como posibles opciones -como si fueran trajes de estilos diferentes para probarlos todos- Sé que tal vez sea muy cerrada de mente pero para mi hay un solo hombre,… y él lo es todo. Todos los demás no son nada para mi, son solo amigos por supuesto…. pero este hombre en particular tiene sus defectos y si alguna vez los comparara a los dos, lado a lado por sus característica, no tengo ninguna duda de que saldrías ganador. Pero no puedo ser objetiva, Él es muy querido para mí y todos los demás nunca estarán a su altura,… y me refiero en todos los sentidos. No me gustaría cambiarlo y no quiero a mas nadie que no fuera él, y si probara de esa novedad, creo que seria capaz de morir un poco si lo hiciera."_ exclamó apasionadamente.

La cara de Sirius había cambiado, la perspicacia tomó el lugar de la petulancia y la beligerancia que habían aparecido momentos antes en su cara y una fea sospecha resurgió en su mente y lo escupió en forma de una despectiva palabra_ "Snape!"_

_"¿Qué?"_ Marian preguntó, manteniendo su neutral expresión en blanco.

_"Tu acabas de decir hace un momento que yo no tenía derecho a maltratarte... pero no hace mucho tiempo, me acuerdo de ti diciendome que Snape tenía 'todo el derecho a tocarte' tu charla acerca de cómo este hombre, que lo es todo para ti, no ha sido tan bendecido como yo lo estoy en el departamento de las miradas ... He sido un tonto! Las señales siempre estuvieron siempre allí. Después de todo, has reconocido anteriormente que Snape siempre ha sido la manzana de la discordia entre nosotros…. Tu siempre lo has tenido a tu lado en contra mía!… Solía pensar de que disfrutabas pelear conmigo, el hacerte la del abogado del diablo,… pero el es mucho más que eso ¿No es cierto, Marian?" _preguntó, en un tono desagradable.

_"Pensé que ya habías superado lo de Snape antes ... pero tienes una cierta preocupación por él, ¿o no? Me pregunto por que nunca se lo propusiste."_ contestó Marian cortantemente haciendolo sonar un poco aburrido.

_"Si fueras un hombre, te golpearía por cada palabra que dijiste en tu vida por decir una cosa así!"_ gruñó Sirius.

_"Está bien, admito que fue un golpe muy por debajo del cinturón." _admitió ella, contenta de que su insulto había logrado el efecto deseado de desviar su atención de ella y Snape, momentos después añadió _"Pero creo que finalmente estamos comenzando a ver lo que te quiero decir ... Yo no soy tu tipo de chica y me siento muy halagada, de que eres el hombre más guapo que jamás haya conocido que se interese en mí, y no me cuesta ver que tu eres el hombre ideal para la mayoría de las mujeres… incluso para mí, bueno hace un tiempo atrás... pero bueno, el corazón puede ser muy impredecible ... ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos ser amigos?"_

Marian miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el juego de quidditch había terminado, Molly y los gemelos estaban ocupados ordenando platos y tazas que yacían sobre los muebles del jardín y lanzando miradas interesadas en su dirección, Sirius pareció darse cuenta también y eso la trajo de vuelta al presente.

Ya no se sentía tan aislado en su tête-à-tête con Marian y se dejo caer gracilmente sobre el asiento en un gesto que le pareció de rendición, Sirius se echó hacia atrás y se rió en voz baja, irónicamente murmurando _"Cuando éramos adolescentes, solía reírme del pobre Colagusano, las niñas siempre le decía que sólo querían ser su amiga. Nunca pensé que eso me ocurriera a mí, y sin embargo... Supongo que nunca pensé que estaría en esa situación y ahora me doy cuenta por experiencia, que eso es más bien insultante para ser honesto… Tú has sido la primera mujer que me ha rechazado…. O es que me estoy haciendo viejo y estoy perdiendo mis encantos, o hay algo especial en ti, o algo especial en esa otra persona, o es que hay algo mal en ti? ... Supongo que eso no importa a la final.… Tu me gustas y así será siempre,… Y supongo que por eso te respeto, eres una verdadera señorita y de las que son difíciles de encontrar hoy en día, así que voy a estar de acuerdo con la parte de los 'términos' de 'sí quiero tu amistad' y quiero que sientas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa…."_

_"… Por otro lado, no seré menos indulgente en cuando a Snape se refiere… Él es un traidor y un asesino! Y el resto del mundo mágico lo reconoce. ¿Por qué no lo voy a hacer yo? que tengo más motivos que la mayoría,… Así que a pesar de todo no voy a dejar de insultarlo, ni tengo la mínima intención de ahondar en tus sentimientos acerca de él. Obviamente, no puedes aceptar lo que ha hecho!… Te sientes aun muy apegada a él, necesitas ordenar tus ideas en la cabeza. Pero no puedo ayudarte con eso y sólo me harás enojar mas al hablar de ello, es algo con lo que no puedo… "_ dijo con la mayor naturalidad y después de un momento de reflexión, Marian no pudo encontrar nada en desacuerdo con respecto a las cosas que él había dicho.

A veces, él la sorprendía con su sabiduría o su buen humor, lo que lo hacia mas agradable que antes y se dio cuenta de que lejos de ser perfecto, Sirius no era un ser completo sin una promesa.

_"Estoy de acuerdo…"_ dijo Marian con una pequeña sonrisa, caminando hacia él para darle la mano.

_"No hay trucos ahora!"_ bromeó _"No me gusto mucho lo que pasó la última vez que te toque!"_

_"Lo siento por eso, Sirius!"_ dijo con seriedad y estrechó su mano con las suyas.

Su sonrisa torcida se reafirmó y él respondió _"Todo está perdonado…. Tenías razón en maldecirme."_

Luego se inclinó hacia delante y susurró con complicidad _"Porque si no lo hubieras hecho, …. estaba totalmente dispuesto a llevar a cabo mi 'amenaza'."_

Ella se rió un poco insegura, pero en un gesto de buena fe, enlazó su brazo con el suyo y tiró de él, los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia los gemelos Weasley, que desde hacía tiempo habían abandonado cualquier pretensión de trabajar y estaban escuchando con gran interés el intercambio de palabras entre los dos.

_"Bueno, para darte crédito, estoy segura de que eso generalmente funciona."_ Marian le respondió con sequedad.

_"Hasta hoy, tengo la oportunidad de decirte que siempre me ha funcionado."_ se quejó Sirius con buen humor, Marian le dio un codazo a la ligera y el gruñó teatralmente, haciendo un gran espectáculo de sí mismo ante los gemelos.

_"Bueno, ustedes dos decidieron,…. resolverse o romper?"_ A George se le chispoteo.

_"Desafortunadamente, hemos decidido "romper"... Así que ahora supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que su hermanita sea mayor."_ bromeó Sirius y los otros tres exclamaron con diversión y horror.

_"Eso no esta bien!"_ dijo riendo Marian.

Sirius disfrutaba de su atención por un momento y después se preparó para aparecerse, pero no antes de inclinarse hacia Marian con una sonrisa y ronroneandole _"… me di cuenta de que aun no me has contestado... Nunca me dijiste si has pensado en ello."_ Y con eso, se giró sobre sus talones y se desvaneció.

Marian sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad,_ ese hombre es realmente implacable_. Y se preguntó si sería capaz de mantener su pacto.

* * *

Pero pasaban los meses sin ningún problema con él, supuso que finalmente fue lo suficientemente brutal como para alejarlo por siempre. A nadie le gusta el rechazo después de todo, aunque Sirius tenia experiencia con mujeres difíciles de caer en su juego, ella lo había llevado a un nuevo nivel mas alto.

Marian nunca le había dado señales prometedoras y nunca había estado aturdida por su proximidad, además del disgusto general que sentía cada vez que alguien invadía su espacio personal, tal vez finalmente se había separado lo suficiente de su propia emoción de comprender, que no estaba teniendo el efecto deseado en ella, aunque admitió que Sirius tenía un montón de cosas más en que pensar, que en ganarse el corazón de una joven y terca bruja.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían desaparecido durante la recepción de la boda de Bill y Fleur, Marian había recibido una misteriosa lechuza que le advertía de no asistir a la boda._"A menos que Usted quiera que alguien llegue a una conclusión errónea de su presencia ahí."_ pero igual había ido, de todos modos tomo la decisión de estar en guardia, hasta cuando unos mortífagos enmascarados irrumpieron en la recepción, de repente entendió la importación del mensaje, todos los invitados se dispersaron y múltiples estallidos frenéticos de Desapariciones sonaron como corchos salidos de botellas de champán, que habían sido abierto sólo un poco antes esa noche.

Ella misma se Desilusiono y se mantuvo al resguardo, evitando cuidadosamente las maldiciones que volaban salvajemente de un lado a otro, después de unos momentos su auricular finalmente transmitió lo que había estado esperando escuchar, Harry y sus amigos estaban a salvo, luego ella se desapareció.

Harry no había tomado decisión sobre si debía pedirle a Sirius para que lo acompañara, y cuando los mortífagos entraron, tuvo que moverse rápidamente sin la participación de su padrino. Por lo que sabia Marian era que estaban reunidos él y sus dos amigos en una tienda de campaña que Hermione había preparado para ellos, tenían cubiertas todas las cosas necesarias por el momento, también supo que él le había enviado a Sirius un Patronus, diciéndole que él estaba en una misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado y que probablemente no volvería a verlo sino hasta el final de la guerra.

Sirius había tomado la noticia bastante mal y enojado de que había quedado fuera y buscando desesperadamente a Harry en cada rincón mágico de Gran Bretaña. Por lo que Tonks le había dicho, la conducta de Sirius había alarmado a la Orden a tal grado que Ojoloco Moody, que ahora era su líder, le dio asignaciones tras asignaciones, tratando de mantener Sirius ocupado con sus propias tareas para que olvidaría de Harry y dejar de ir en busca de él y así evitar arriesgarse a ser detenido para ser interrogado, como guardián de Harry, el Ministerio podría hacerlo responsable ante la escuela por la desaparición del niño.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, su interacción con Sirius habían sido agradables y amables desde esa fiesta de los Weasley. Había estado recibiendo actualizaciones regulares de Harry y ahora que tenía un trabajo mucho mas importante para ocupar su inteligente e inquieta mente, parecía más atractivo y menos malhumorado.

Marian pensó que sus nuevas responsabilidades le habían asentado muy bien, con el tiempo detuvo su búsqueda de Harry, ella sintió que Sirius le daba un crédito de madurez a Harry y vio al niño más como un amigo, que como su pequeño ahijado.

Pero si su relación con Sirius había dado un giro para bien, los acontecimientos en el mundo mágico se estaba yendo en picada, trabajaba febrilmente en sus proyectos secretos en paralelos y en sus casos especiales de San Mungo. A veces visitaba la Madriguera y a Grimmauld Place, pero con menos frecuencia.

Todo tipo de represión por parte del Ministerio, estaban teniendo lugar y como era un cuarto de sangre, ella no quería llamar demasiado la atención de sí misma. Marian temía una citación por parte del Señor Oscuro la cual nunca llegó, a pesar de que se mantuvo hasta el final en su trabajo y en sus cosas, nadie del Ministerio la llego a molestar y era una de las pocos cosas que se podía decir, al parecer había una nueva ley todos los días y escuchaba susurros sobre las audiencias a los hijos de muggles o sobre salas llenas de dementores o de campamentos especiales donde la mayoría de los acusados se desvanecían y nadie mas sabía de ellos.

Marian mantuvo su oído atenta a todo, leía _El Profeta_ y _El Quisquilloso_ todos los días y si alguien a su alrededor hablaba de Hogwarts, dejaba de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y espiaba la conversación, también prestó especial atención al enlace con Harry y sintió la misma emoción que los niños cuando descubrio el significado de las siglas R.A.B, las iniciales del ladrón que se había robado el auténtico medallón Horrocrux y lo sustituyó con una falsificación. Harry y sus amigos irrumpieron en Grimmauld Place cuando Sirius había salido, buscando el medallón entre las cosas de _Regulus Black_ y luego oyó al elfo Kreacher, de que Mundungus se lo había robado y de cuando los niños entraron en el Ministerio para robárselo a su nueva propietaria, _Dolores Umbridge_, Marian estaba petrificado casi del terror, de que serían descubiertos y capturados, pero pasó junto a los secuaces de Voldemort una vez mas y continuó en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes restantes.

* * *

_Marian extrañaba a Severus!_…Esta separación fue peor que las anteriores, a pesar de que había pasado meses anteriores sin verlo ni una sola vez, aunque esa vez fue por malentendidos y desavenencias mas que por el peligro que los había mantenido separados, en cambio ahora estaba preocupada por él todo el tiempo.

Muy pocas noticias se filtraban fuera de Hogwarts, ya que incluso las lechuzas de los estudiantes estaban siendo censurados, pero lo poco que se había filtrado hasta llegar a ella, eran noticias muy molestas. Severus se había visto obligado a interrumpir la enseñanza de Slughorn, desde el aspecto práctico de Pociones por lo que era ahora un curso teórico solamente, al parecer los estudiantes estaban agotados por los castigos que repartían los Mortífagos profesores, que ya no eran capaces de concentrarse y muchos peligrosos accidentes se habían dado en los laboratorios.

Marian no podía imaginarse cómo era la vida de Severus, que ahora era despreciado por todo el personal, tratando de proteger a los estudiantes y mantener a la escuela funcionando mientras se hacia pasar como el hombre que representaba a Voldemort.

Se acostaba viendo un frasco de Pociones Multijugos, colocado sobre su mesita de noche, por lo que siempre era lo último que veía antes de irse a dormir y lo primero que veía cuando se despertaba, porque este había sido un regalo de él. Marian también guardaba la nota anónima advirtiéndole acerca de la boda de los Weasley, lo había leído y releído tantas veces, que se convenció de que era su prosa, incluso si su letra estaba disfrazada -_Ella sabía que estaba siendo patética!- _Y Marian nunca antes había sido sentimental. Pero ahora todo lo que él había tocado o probado, estaba notablemente e indisolublemente unida a él en su mente, se encontró que sólo estaba bebiendo de la copa de vino que había usado cuando había llegado con ella para discutir de los hechizos y usaba las mismas horquillas que sus dedos habían tocado cuando había arreglado su cabello hacia dos años atrás. Ella los había separado de los demás, como si fueran sagrados en la noche en que todo había pasado, no se atrevía a pasar por delante de la cafetería en el Callejón Diagon donde habían cenado juntos, había una sola palabra para eso y era que _Marian estaba desesperada._

La pobre chica se proyectaba en su mente las miles de formas para visitarlo. No quería pensar que fuera una buena idea de que el Señor Oscuro supiera que estaba lo suficientemente interesada en Severus, como para insinuarle de permitirle ir a Hogwarts. Así que optó por visitarlo a escondidas, sabiendo lo difícil que eso seria,… sintió que si tan sólo pudiera ver su rostro, aquel rostro severo para todos,…_menos para ella, todo iba a estar bien._

Pero ella no quería que cayera cualquier sospecha sobre él, con una reunión clandestina a menos que ella tuviera varias cosas útiles que ofrecerle. Marian sabía que podía salirse con la suya y visitarlo una vez, pero sería sumamente peligroso el intentarlo varias veces, Así que esperaría hasta que fuera perfeccionando todos sus conjuros y acumulado suficiente información como para justificar su visita.

Pero justo antes de la Nochebuena, recibió la información que le hizo darse cuenta que había llegado el momento de actuar.

* * *

Desde la ventana de la torre de la oficina del director, _Severus Snape_ estaba parado estoicamente en su túnica impecablemente negra mirando perdidamente aquel paisaje desolador. Los jardines estaban envueltos por la nieve, pero la caída temprana de la noche, hacia que la tierra pareciera que estuviera cubierta de algo negro y sucio en su lugar. Las siluetas de los árboles y arbustos parecían borrosas y poco familiares, como sombras fantasmales y volvió a pensar en la noche en que todo había ocurrido. La fatídica noche en que había matado a _Albus Dumbledore,_… pero se sentía como si hubiera sido _él_ quien murió. Ahora estaba separado del resto de la raza humana por un infranqueable abismo, que hasta incluso _ella_ lo había abandonado… pero no podía culparla por eso, desde su deserción de la orden aun quedaba esa herida punzante y latente crónicamente que nunca se desvaneció.

Se había preguntado mil y una veces qué habría pasado si le hubiera dado una respuesta diferente al Señor Oscuro, la vez que había hecho su _"triunfante_ _regreso"_ a la Mansión Malfoy después de matar al hombre que mas había odiado y amado. Después de todo, Dumbledore había sido tan padre para él como su padre natural, aunque en el mejor de los casos este lo convirtió en un ser distante y sin amor, en vez de una figura exigente y antipática.

El Señor Oscuro le había dado la bienvenida a Severus con deleite y había estado de un muy buen animo durante toda la velada, que incluso perdono a los Malfoy a su solicitud, como recompensa por la destrucción de su enemigo más poderoso, lo había nombrado director de Hogwarts, para Severus una posición que él había fingido codiciar, pero que en realidad nunca había querido. Él era una persona introvertida, un científico y no le gustaba para nada los trámites que esto conllevaba con el puesto y las relaciones públicas a las que tenia que estar sujeto.

Caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo las miradas despectivas de Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick Filius, y los otros_ -sus propios y antiguos maestros- _que en secreto siempre había querido impresionar, era ahora un tormento diario y sabia que así sería desde el principio. Ocupaba la oficina y los aposentos del hombre que había asesinado, su silla en el Gran Salón, agravó aun mas su sentimiento de culpa un millón de veces mas. Nunca dejaría de odiarse a sí mismo desde el momento de su asesinato y el día que entró de nuevo a través de las puertas de Hogwarts, ese odio se convirtió en algo más fuerte _-Era un odio tan poderoso, que la muerte natural fuese el suicidio, si se combinaba con la falta de esperanza necesaria, lo cual Severus afortunadamente carecía.- _

Pero él había fingido estar agradecido con el Señor Oscuro y le había dicho que ahora por fin tendría la oportunidad de ver que los jóvenes magos recibieran una educación real, ademas Severus nunca olvidaría lo que el Señor Oscuro le había dicho posteriormente. _"Severus, tal vez hay algo más que te gustaría, la mayoría de los magos parecen disfrutar de la compañía de hermosas mujeres ... Yo podría adquirir una para ti ... cierta experta y consumada,… rompe-maldiciones por ejemplo."_

Su sangre se congeló en sus venas y con incertidumbre pregunto. _"Mi Señor?"_

El Señor Oscuro entrelazo sus anormalmente largas manos frente a él y clavo sus espeluznantes ojos rojos en Severus. _"Tu has sido visto en compañía de una joven y muy atractiva y poderosa bruja hace mucho tiempo. … Parecías bastante prendado de ella y si te gusta, …voy a procurartela para que sea tu esposa, Severus…" _Había algo sobre la manera en la que hablaba el Señor Oscuro que Severus presentía que esto se trataba de una prueba mas, en lugar de una tentadora oferta.

Severus nunca había mostrado interés en cualquiera de las mortífagos femeninos y siempre le decía al Señor Oscuro que preferiría las actividades practicas de la mente a las del cuerpo, lo que le ganó el aprecio de su _"maestro"_, quien pensaba que tenían esto en común. Como Legilimens, Severus a veces detectaba los pensamientos superficiales de los demás sin necesidad de tratar, sobre todo cuando era tan cuidadoso de controlar sus propios pensamientos. El Señor Oscuro era aún más poderoso que él, a la hora de profundizar en las mentes de los demás, pero era tan arrogante que creía que nadie lo superaba en ese arte casi olvidado, por lo que rara vez se resguardaba de sus propios pensamientos. … Y Severus sintió ese destello de sospecha que no era suya y supo de inmediato que el Señor Oscuro desconfiaba de su asociación con Marian, pensaba en ellos dos juntos como un conjunto, que serían demasiados poderosos, demasiados peligrosos, temía también al cambio o la influencia que esta joven bruja podría ejercer sobre su lugarteniente, de todos los Mortífagos el más inteligente y el más capaz.

Así que Severus le contesto _"Mi Señor, Dumbledore solo me envió para ayudarla en la búsqueda de una cura para esa chica Bell, así que no tuve más remedio que acceder a acompañarla al callejón Knockturn… Y no la he visto desde ese entonces y no la deseo…. Además, Usted me conoce desde hace tiempo, desde mis tiempos de estudiante, y cuando fue época en la que la mayoría de los hombres se casaban, yo sólo me dedique a mis libros y a mis investigaciones…. Nunca he deseado una esposa, ni ahora que soy más viejo y más comprometido con mi carrera, sobretodo porque deseo escapar de ese tipo de castigo."_

El Señor Oscuro echo hacia atrás la cabeza riendo sin alegría _"No quieres una esposa, Severus?… que tal una amante?"_

_"De alguna manera, dudo que ella tomara esa opción amable y placenteramente… el ser la amante de alguien y sobre todo... no la mía."_ Severus respondió secamente.

"_Ah, pero puedo persuadirla_..." el Señor Oscuro hablo sugestivamente.

_"No hay necesidad de eso, mi Señor… No tengo ningún deseo de tener una amante tampoco, las mujeres sólo complican la vida de uno y la señorita Oliver, a pesar de que está perfectamente bien en lo que respecta a las mujeres, no significa nada para mí,… Y no hay nada entre nosotros, Usted sabe bien, que yo se lo diría si tal vez lo hubiera." _Severus hablaba manteniendo una actitud fría y distante.

_"Espero que lo hagas" _el Señor Oscuro reflexionó _"Pero ella es una joven muy talentosa y de hermoso aspecto, muy atractiva… ¿Qué pasa si la envió a Hogwarts como profesora? Todavía te asignare a Amycus y Alecto Carrow a ti, los dos te ayudarán enormemente con la disciplina, pero creo que es hora de cambiar al personal….¿Qué hay de Transfiguración? Tal vez ya es hora de retirar a Minerva McGonagall … ella esta muy vieja y siempre estuvo muy cerca de Dumbledore... ¿Qué crees tu, Severus?" _dijo con voz demandante el Señor oscuro.

Severus se había alarmado por la dirección en que la conversación se dirigía. Él sabía muy bien que el Señor Oscuro había usado la palabra _"retiro" _como un eufemismo, por lo que le respondió con calculadora prudencia _"Creo que la Sra. Oliver es una excelente rompe-maldiciones, pero esa capacidad no se puede traducir bien en el aula. Ella tiene un don para resolver intrincados problemas, no para dar clases, ni para calificar estudiantes, ni disciplinarlos. El día que trabajé con ella, me dijo que ella detestaba a los niños y no sabía cómo podía soportar enseñarles ... Incluso si Minerva no está de nuestro lado, ella es bastante inofensiva políticamente hablando, ademas es una buena profesora de Transfiguración. Tal vez podríamos retirarla al año siguiente, después de que tengamos tiempo de mirar a nuestro alrededor y escoger a los mejores candidatos posibles… Además, posiblemente podamos encontrarle algún buen uso a esta investigadora rompe- maldiciones." _El Señor Oscuro había asentido, y Severus sintió cierta satisfacción viniendo de él y comprendió que la conversación había jugado de la manera que él esperaba.

* * *

Pero ahora estaba ahí solo, en esa vasta oficina desprovisto de cualquier consuelo o compasión, casi deseó haberle respondido de una manera diferente a sus preguntas de ese día ... En realidad, nunca habría arrastrado a Marian hacia la mira del Señor Oscuro, pero le gustaba fantasear, … fantaseaba que había accedido a que Marian viniera a Hogwarts y entonces su imaginación lo llevaba aún más lejos y se decía a sí mismo que si ella sólo estuviera aquí, todo estaría bien, muy bien, … estaria enseñando en la escuela, sería como siempre, la única persona que lo cuidara, que lo entendia y le perdonaba todo y volverian a trabajar juntos otra vez,… como aquella vez.

Y entonces él se sacude de su agradable fantasía y la realidad lo aplasta fuertemente, que parece mucho más sombrío que antes del sueño, en una oficina llena de los retratos de los antiguos directores del colegio, todos tapados y silenciados, las orejas de las pinturas estaban bloqueadas con magia, Severus se sentó solo en la densa y silenciosa oscuridad odiandose a sí mismo, siempre había sido un paria y la soledad no le era ajena, mas bien fue su compañera a lo largo de su vida, pero desde que había sentido los suaves brazos de Marian alrededor de él y el recordar cómo ella siempre lo protegía y como siempre estaba de su lado tratándolo como si fuera alguien especial,… y ahora esa terrible soledad había vuelto a su vida poniendo en peligro su sanidad mental en proporciones alarmantes.

La desesperación acechaba los rincones incógnitos de su corazón, como él mismo lo había hecho por los pasillos de Hogwarts durante sus noches de patrulla. Él siempre se había sentido atrapado, y caminar por esos pasillos interminables le traían un sentido ilusorio de la libertad.

Y ahora se sentía mucho más inquieto que nunca, ocupaba aquellos espacios que parecían inundado con la personalidad del difunto, entre el aislamiento y las pesadillas que lo acechaban cuando por fin lograba dormir, terminaba pasando la mayor parte de sus noches vagando solo por el castillo, estaba como perdido. Se decía a si mismo que lo hacia para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en la escuela y con el fin de ver y ser capaz de rescatar a los niños que podrían caer en las garras de los Carrow, pero su razonamiento no ahogaba la furia con que pisaba el suelo con sus pies.

Repentinamente un fuerte e insolente golpe sonó en su puerta y lo saco de sus tristes cavilaciones, lo cual lo apartó de la ventana y dijo _"Entren!" _en un tono lacónico.

* * *

Marian había preparado su pequeño bolso viajero cuidadosamente, la cual contenía todo lo que ella podría necesitar, pensaba hacer sólo este viaje, era lo único con lo que podía contar. Después de aplicar un encanto _ligero como una pluma_, transfiguró su bolso en un pequeño rollo de pergamino y se lo ató a su delgado tobillo con un nudo corredizo, ya había dejado a MissBear con Ginny Weasley, en caso de que algo saliera mal y no pudiera regresar esa misma noche.

Marian salió y se estremeció por la brisa helada, al parecer el invierno de este año era especialmente mas frío, y se preguntó fugazmente si estas bajas y crudas temperaturas tenían algo que ver con la amplia presencia de los _Dementores_ revoloteando por los cielos. Pero como no oía para nada que los británicos se quejaran del tiempo, entonces ella no tendría por que hacerlo también, se apareció a las afueras de Hogsmeade, en el lugar señalado antes, a pesar de que parecía que no había nadie a los alrededores, ella no quería correr riesgos, llevaba un largo manto negro con capucha que ocultaba totalmente su bello rostro. Después de un momento de gran concentración, podía sentirse a sí misma transformarse en su forma de _animago_, cambio a algo muy pequeño e instintivamente sacudió su plumaje para ahuecarse y protegerse así contra el frío y helado viento del norte.

_Marian era un gavilán_. Había descubierto su forma de animago cuando ya era un adulto, por lo que tuvo la prudencia de reconocer inmediatamente la vulnerabilidad de su pequeño tamaño, disfrutaba el placer vertiginoso del volar, aunque rara vez se transformaba, entendía que a pesar de que ella misma era una ave de presa, igual tenía muchos depredadores naturales que la acechaban por su pequeña forma.

Extendió sus cálidas alas marrones y se lanzo a navegar por los cielos, dejando al descubierto sus partes inferiores blanquecinas ondeadas de pardo, Marian reflexiono sobre su forma y de lo conveniente y acertada que era. En realidad no podía quejarse de lo idóneo que era su apariencia de animago, a pesar de que inicialmente se había decepcionado mucho, porque tenia ganas de ser algo más grande, más fuerte, más exótico….

Pero ahora cuanto más pensaba en ello, más veía su parecido, _El gavilán _es una ave de emboscada, muy potente para su tamaño y atacaba implacablemente a otros tipos de aves. La primera vez que se había transformado, se quedo fijamente mirando en un espejo y se dio cuenta de que ella difería de un genuino pájaro sólo por sus ojos, que mantenían su propio color, en lugar de asumir el genérico tono amarillo, pero eso no le preocupaba esta noche, mientras ella planeaba por encima del bosque prohibido, solo un poco por encima de la copa de los árboles, cautelosamente y con cuidado de no ir en línea recta todo el tiempo.

Marian pudo ver el castillo en la cima de la colina, como siempre sobresalía majestuosamente por encima de los árboles. Había una luz en una de las ventanas de las torretas y su corazón se desbordaba de ese amor y esa calidez cuando pensaba de que era probablemente la oficina del director y que probablemente _su Severus_ podría estar dentro.

_Y entonces se descuido!_ sin querer detuvo el zigzag y en su lugar volaba directamente hacia los muros del castillo con abandono, en ese momento se olvido de algo crítico: _Hogwarts tenía una guardia aérea para mantener alejadas a las lechuzas no autorizadas. _Estaba a mitad de camino por sobre los terrenos de la escuela y admiraba las llanuras lisas y el lago semi-congelado debajo de ella, cuando de repente algo le pasó zumbando de cerca, algo mucho más grande y mas peligroso que ella misma.

Advertida del peligro Marian se lanzó a impresionante velocidad para llegar al castillo, lo que le proporcionaría mas seguridad una vez dentro. Quizás su ligera presencia la habían salvado ya que sólo el enemigo fue conscientes de su presencia una vez que había entrado ilegalmente, pero luego vio múltiples aves cerrándole el paso, entonces ella se precipitó a través del aire, planeando para tratar de escabullirse, seguía unos instintos que no se había dado cuenta de que los tenía. Pero los otros se movían rápidamente, casi tan rápidos como ella lo hacia y una le alcanzo su ala izquierda, la rajo con su pico tan afilado como una navaja, pudo oír el chasquido de sus huesos y sintió como el viento la derribaba fuera de ella.

Furiosa por su propio descuido y asustada de que se iba a caer, sintió que su final seria la de una pequeña criatura rota y devorada a merced de la nieve, entonces redobló sus esfuerzos en un intento desesperante de llegar al castillo, volando aparatosamente en espirales locas y borrachas.

Irrelevantemente, Marian tenía el pensamiento vengativo de que al menos en el caso de los Muggles, los aviones enemigos les advertían cuando entraban en el espacio aéreo restringido, en lugar de automáticamente derribarlos, en cambio estas grandes aves estaban empeñadas en destruirla.

LLego muy cerca de su objetivo, volando por encima de las amuradas, cubierta enteramente de temor y en un estado de pánico la cual alimentaba mas su gran dolor, estaba ya rodeada por las altas torres y los curiosos promontorios y antes de que se diera cuenta ya no estaba siendo perseguida. Las grandes aves o lo que fueran que hayan sido, parecían haberse detenido frente a una barrera invisible. Marian se sentía muy agradecida por ese hecho, porque sabía que sin lugar a dudas que en cualquier otro momento la habrían atrapado. Se sentía cada vez más débil y pudo percatarse de que estaba sangrando profusamente, imaginó las salpicaduras que debió de dejar en la nieve a lo lejos, pero mañana nevaría de nuevo y eso cubriría sus huellas, nadie necesitaba saber que ella estuvo aquí, a menos que no llegara a la percha y su cuerpo fuera encontrado en el suelo y quien sabe pero tal vez hasta la misma nieve la cubriría a ella ...Y Marian se estremeció ante sus cavilaciones melancólicas y se dirigió a la ventana de la torreta.

No se atrevía a aterrizar en cualquier lugar y si no lograba llegar a la entrada del castillo ella se desangraría o se congelaría hasta la muerte esa noche. No podía decidirse si esa muerte era su escenario más probable, estaba teniendo dificultad para maniobrar, sospechaba que era por la falta de sangre, … _si quizás eso sería lo que la mataría_… pero a pesar de sus oscuros y transitorios pensamientos se dirigió hacia la luz con cada fibra de su pequeño ser. Por fin, el gran muro de piedra se alzaba justo delante de ella y aterrizó en el alféizar estrecho, hundiéndose ligeramente en un montículo grueso de nieve.

Obviamente la adornada ventana enrejada no había sido abierta en mucho tiempo. Su audición en esta forma era mejor de lo normal y podía escuchar como su sangre caía sobre la nieve, derritiendose y convirtiendose en pequeños riachuelos tras ella.

El silencio fuera de la escuela era absoluta, los depredadores aéreos no había hecho ningún tipo de alarma cuando la atacaron y no hicieron ningún tipo de clamor cuando su presa se les había escapado y adentrado en su territorio, sin duda asumieron que ella estaba herida de muerte, Marian sabía que aún estaban por ahí y se estremeció ante la idea de intentar pasar de nuevo.

Levantó su pico para picotear el cristal pero se abstuvo a la vez, era la habitación correcta, Marian lo reconoció como la oficina de Dumbledore, pero estaba alterada por completo. Había desaparecido el cálido y acogedor caos de antes y reemplazado ahora por un sombrío y desolador vacío, personificada por el hombre que actualmente ocupaba la silla del escritorio, el nuevo director _Severus Snape,_ estaba sentado ahí en postura señorial, recordaba a alguien que había sido burlado y reprendido de niño por encorvarse, parecía más pálido que antes y sus rasgos fuertemente moldeadas se encontraban en su expresión neutral pero que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para mostrar siempre una mueca burlona, su ropa seguían siendo la misma del tipo académicas, pesadas túnicas negras que caían solapadas como los de un juez.

Marian sólo podía ver su perfil, pero podía ver que en sus ojos no revelaban nada al hombre y a la mujer de mal aspectos que estaban de pie al otro lado de la mesa arengandolo a él. Severus tenía la compostura de una esfinge, así que Marian puso su oreja contra el vidrio y se encontró que era capaz de oír bastante bien la conversación. _"…Tu siempre estás interfiriendo!… "_ le exclamó el hombre rechoncho que llevaba unas sucias y caras túnicas verdes, en cuyo rostro mostraba las facciones de un ambicioso embaucador de los barrios marginales en lugar de un profesor de escuela.

Marian de inmediato comprendió que estos dos _-la mujer lucia muy similar al hombre- _debían ser los mortífagos del que todo el mundo estaba hablando, Severus no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en el dramatismo del hombre, quien parecía incendiarse aún más y chilló. _"Enviarlos a Hagrid?!… El nunca los castiga debidamente, lo cual tu estas suficientemente consciente de ello,…de hecho el es un viejo amigo de ellos! Colaborando,… congregandose con ellos y la Orden! "_

Severus no se inmutó ante el solecismo del hombre, mantuvo la actitud de uno habituado al mal humor de los demás, así que en tonos aburridos, Severus le respondió con su voz ricamente cultivada en un mundo aparte de la de su compatriota ignorante _"Si Hagrid y los estudiantes están en buenos términos eso es… irrelevante en estos casos,… Esos son sus defectos... lo cual soy el primero en reconocerlo de muchos."_

Entonces Severus dispuesto a hacer entender su punto, se inclino hacia adelante y murmurando entredientes en voz baja y peligrosa dijo _"En cuanto a tu preocupación de que los niños no serán 'castigados correctamente', creo que como 'El director de esta escuela' el derecho a designar castigos reside en mi!... Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, y estoy cansado de repetir lo mismo... Esto es una escuela! Y No se trata de un campo de prisioneros! y si Salazar Slytherin creía que la tortura es un método inapropiado de castigo, ¿Quién eres tú para proponerlo? Como te atreves a ir en contra de mis órdenes expresas e interrogarme a mí!.. enfrente de los demás, si seguimos así, perderemos la solidaridad y la credibilidad y haremos parecer tontos a toda la administración del Señor Oscuro. "_

_"Te hace parecer tonto … a ti, querrás decir._" le respondió la mujer con rebeldía.

Marian se preguntaba como tenían el descaro de hablarle así, al parecer su engaño con estos dos estaba llegando a su limite y ellos se estaban cansando, Severus parecía darse cuenta de esto y cambio rápidamente de táctica, si él no podía intimidarlos más, ciertamente podría manipularlos.

_"Alecto!" _dijo en voz baja en tono de reprimenda _"Tu tienes la idea errónea de que estoy del lado de los "profesores" y que tu y tu hermano deben defender las "creencias de los Mortifagos"…. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de cual es tu propósito aquí en Hogwarts,… El Señor Oscuro no los envió aquí para que disfrutaran de sus propias inclinaciones desviadas de abusar de los niños. Esto es una misión! y no la recompensa que parecen pensar que es, estamos aquí en Hogwarts para educar a los estudiantes y para adoctrinarlos con nuestras creencias…."_

_"…. Por supuesto, que los niños serán hostiles y rebeldes, para ellos nosotros somos una fuerza de ocupación en el castillo. Después de todo, yo maté a mi predecesor y todo el mundo sabe que así fue como conseguí este puesto. Los niños amaban a Dumbledore y sus padres nos odian y a nuestra causa y esos pequeños tontos lo escuchan todo, absorbiendolo todos y cada uno de sus quejas... Pero el tiempo está de nuestro lado, por que pronto los estudiantes ya no tendrán recuerdos del antiguo director, para ellos el único Hogwarts será ahora nuestro Hogwarts."_

_"¿Sabes lo que son los niños, Alecto? ellos son justamente llamados"pequeñas esponjas" maltratarlos sólo les lleva a temernos y odiarnos aun más. Pero.. si parecemos creíbles, tomarán nuestra palabra como su evangelio. Les encanta la rutina.. la normalidad, ellos también aman la autoridad. Los niños buscan explicaciones, necesitan dirección. .. Si te comportas como un verdadero profesor y no como alguna clase de verdugo, para el año que viene, van a creer en todo lo que les digas."_

_"Si haces esto pronto le daremos al Señor Oscuro una nueva generación de fieles seguidores, que han recibido una educación comparable a la nuestra, lo que significa que van a tener los conocimientos suficientes para ser de alguna utilidad a la causa. Si seguimos como hemos comenzado, sólo vamos a graduar a un montón de mocosos llorones, ignorantes y atemorizados y con una repulsión permanente a las artes oscuras, debido al uso indiscriminado de la Maldición Cruciatus por parte de Uds... O peor aun, vamos a tener un rebelión en puertas, que bien podría salir en los periódicos."_

Los dos inclinaron la cabeza y se miraron entre si tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decirles, Severus sabía que los había enganchado y decidió infundir un poco de camaradería en sus palabras. Se levantó y añadió _"Piensen con cuidado acerca de lo que les he dicho, amigos míos, puede que de cierta satisfacción ver a esos pequeños miserables retorcerse con espasmos del dolor después de faltarles el respeto,… pero estoy convencido de que eso no es una estrategia eficaz a largo plazo."_

Luego condujo a sus _"invitados" _a la puerta y la abrió para ellos y sin dejar de hablar. _"Creo que todos nos hemos ganado un descanso y finalmente tendremos unas vacaciones sin niños para disfrutarlas,… Buenas noches a los dos!"_

El hermano y la hermana parecían haberse aplacado a la final y una vez más Marian se percato de la convincente lengua de plata de Severus. No fueron tantas las palabras que usó o su manera de hablar que era rico e hipnótico.

Los dos mortífagos se retiraron diciendo al unísono_ "¡Buenas noches!"_ que incluso Alecto se refirió a Snape como _'Sr. director.'_ Marian tenía una visión muy clara de ella desde su escondite en la esquina de la ventana y vio que la horrible mujer con cara de caballo le lanzo una mirada encantadora a Severus, _si Marian no la odiaba de seguro lo haría ahora._

Después de que los visitantes se fueron, Severus cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ellos y caminó hacia su escritorio. Se detuvo frente a ella y puso sus elegantes y finas manos sobre su superficie pulida, ligeramente apoyando su peso sobre ellos, haciendo un gesto de agotamiento y frustración con la cabeza. Para esta mujer que tanto lo amaba, le pareció un espectáculo conmovedor y triste, _… Severus verdaderamente llevaba todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros… _No quería molestarlo y hubiera preferido seguir viéndolo, tan grande era así su fascinación con el, pero ella sentía mucho frío y estaba muy, pero muy débil, ella siempre fue indiferente con su salud, pero le preocupaba su dolor, que fue insoportable antes y ahora se había desvanecido por completo, para ser reemplazado por un peligroso entumecimiento.

Así que picoteó el cristal, ese sonido parecía sorprendentemente fuerte para ella, pero supuso que era debido a su agudo oído, que por la fuerza del picoteo. Pero parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para obtener el efecto deseado, porque la cabeza de Severus viró para arriba y sus agudos ojos negros se centraron en ella al mismo tiempo.

Con un gesto de su mano la ventana se abrió de golpe y se acercó a él, con el interés despertado murmuró._"¿Qué tienes para mí, pequeña cosa?"  
_

En vez de hacer lo que un pájaro mensajero entrenado habría hecho, sacar la patica que contenía la misiva hasta que Severus se dignara de quitarla, Marian se metió en la habitación y aterrizó sobre la mesa. Él alzó las cejas ante la nieve que ahora salpicaba sus documentos, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, y Severus suavemente sacó la _'nota'_ (en realidad el bolso viajero de Marian) enrollada de la correa de su tobillo, y comenzó a desenrollarlo.

Marian saltó al suelo inestablemente y se fue transformando de nuevo a su forma original y antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear, sintió una varita presionando contra su garganta y escucho el gruñido de Severus diciendole_ "No… te… muevas."_

Marian se quedó inmóvil y sintió tirar su capucha violentamente hacia atrás y miró a esos ojos,… esos ojos que tanto amaba, como un marinero ama al mar, hipnotizado a pesar del abrumador vacío, una amenaza que algunos días mas bien parecen una lámina plana de metal fundido que encierra un misterio profundo y glorioso…

Él parpadeó y perdió su compostura perfecta y susurró _"...Marian..."_ un susurro que era mas bien una súplica…. una plegaria… un reproche.

* * *

Gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y crear a _Marian_ y a JK Rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, todo lo alli descrito le pertenece.

Gracias a Alexza Snape, TomasaTurtle, Thatemyheart y dracomiles por sus reviews!

A Hillbean, mi querida e incondicional amiga, gracias y Feliz Semana Santa!


	23. Capitulo 23 : Visitacion

Capítulo 23: Visitación

Él bajó su varita y la contempló con una expresión insondable, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, Marian se detuvo y esperó alguna señal suya, finalmente en un tono frágil y desdeñoso para ocultar su dolor, Severus dijo _"Si has venido a asesinarme, es mejor que sigas con tu plan, antes de que cambie de opinión y decida defender mi miserable vida."_

_"¿Podemos ser escuchado?"_ preguntó Marian suavemente, ignorando el saludo bastante raro.

_"No. ¿Qué tienes que decirme a mí, el lugar teniente más confiable del Señor Oscuro?" _se burló.

_"Severus!"_ murmuró ella en tono de reproche _"No olvides que te conozco…Sea lo que sea que el mundo piensa de ti, o cualquier juego que estés jugando, siempre voy a estar de tu lado... Así que tú ahora eres el "teniente" del Señor Oscuro?… Muy bien." _y luego con voz seductora le dijo _"Pero para mí tu eres un general ... un emperador ... "_

Pero en lugar de apaciguar a Severus con sus palabras, estas parecieron molestarlo aun mas, y comenzó a pasearse agitadamente en frente de ella mientras hablaba y cuando se detuvo se volvió hacia ella. _"Marian, no digas esas cosas! ¿No sabes lo que he hecho? ¿Qué soy? ¿Cómo puedo todavía importarte? ... Así que si tu estás aquí por otra razón, no intentes engañarme! Haz lo que quieras… No te voy a estorbar, Si quieres mi vida, tómala! Si quieres algo en esta oficina o de la escuela, es tuyo,… Pero no trates de tomarme por un tonto! " _explotó y la agarró por ambos brazos.

Marian no pudo reprimir el agudo grito de dolor que brotó de su garganta y Severus saltó hacia atrás sorprendido con preocupación en su rostro. Sintió la humedad y se miró la mano con la que había agarrado su manga, exclamó con horror cuando vio que su mano estaba llena de una capa resbaladiza de brillante sangre arterial.

A través de la bruma de su insoportable dolor, Marian lo miró con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro, habían lágrimas de agonía en sus ojos mientras se acariciaba su brazo lisiado acurrucandolo contra su cuerpo. De inmediato se acercó a ella, preocupado y decidido _"Deberías de haberme dicho desde un principio que estabas herida… ¿No crees que tal vez lo quisiera saber?" _murmuró con voz ahogada.

La manga de su camisa estaba hecha de varias capas de tela y la herida los había engomado como sí fuera un paño grueso. Severus siempre fue un hombre incisivo, que prefería irse por la forma mas directa, la más lógica de las vías, sin importa cuántos pasos tenia que dar para el proceso, así que no tenía la menor intención de perder mas tiempo, tratando de eliminar cuidadosamente el material de la herida, cuando obviamente había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre ya, sintió vergüenza de no haber notado su innatural palidez, o aquella mancha oscura en la alfombra, donde la sangre había goteado por debajo de su mano. Así que agitó su varita y murmuró un hechizo, este hechizo especial disolvía toda la ropa que una persona llevaba, y Severus nunca había esperado usarlo legítimamente. Lo había aprendido de niño como un arma para usarla contra los Merodeadores.

Tan pronto como Marian empezó a sentir pellizcos en su piel, noto que su vestido se estaba desintegrando, ella exclamó escandalizada _"¡Severus!"_ Pero el estaba un paso por delante de ella, y había convocado una toalla de su cuarto de baño y estaba en el proceso de alargarlo, antes de que su vestido se desvaneciera al punto en que su modestia corriera peligro, Severus había tomado la toalla verde y hábilmente lo enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo y por debajo de los brazos como dos o tres veces.

Marian observó como él comenzó a lanzarle hechizos de diagnóstico y cuando él estaba convencido de que sólo su brazo izquierdo estaba herido, se arrodilló y comenzó a curar la herida. Se veía un poco peor de lo que Marian se había imaginado, cuando ella se había transformado, la herida también se había estirado y se desgarraron sus músculos abiertos, revelando el blanco irregular de los huesos rotos, como dos pequeños dientes que sobresalían por encima de su piel, eso la enfermaba y desvió su vista a otro lado centrándose en Severus quien se inclinaba concentrado sobre la lesión, un momento después él extendió la mano y sin mirar cogió un frasco de poción que había conjurado silenciosamente, lo destapó y se lo entregó a ella murmurando _"Es poción para aliviarte el dolor"_

_"Gracias"_ le respondió ella con agradecimiento real, todavía estaba temblando involuntariamente por el agudo dolor causado por él, cuando le agarro su brazo unos minutos antes. Marian se sentó en su silla, que él había hecho retroceder un poco para tener un espacio libre en el cual arrodillarse. La poción entró en vigor rápidamente, relajandola casi inmediatamente, mientras él trabajaba miraba hacia arriba para ver cómo estaba y murmuró _"Cuidado… No tienen acaso los prisioneros de guerra estadounidenses algún tipo de norma o código sobre aceptar favores especiales del enemigo?"_

_"Soy tu prisionera, Severus?" _preguntó Marian lujuriosamente _"Si es así, eso es un paso muy grande para mí,… Nunca he sido cautiva de nadie,... claro que si voy a consentir a eso entonces creo que debería hacer algunas que otras estipulaciones."_

Sus cejas se alzaron y transfiguró un cubo y un trapo, lleno la cubeta con agua de su varita y empezó suavemente a limpiar con una esponja la sangre seca y respondió con pereza _"Así no es como suele funcionar, pero me parece bastante justo."_

Marian sonrió, siempre podía contar con él para entrar en el espíritu del juego, sus mentes eran muy parecidos en algunos aspectos y era capaz de relacionarse con él de una manera que nadie más podía, ademas nadie le creería si dijera que _Severus Snape_ tenía un lado juguetón, uno que se manifestaba de la forma mas extraña a veces.

_"Bueno..."_ continuó ella con una sonrisa, aunque la anemia estaba haciendo estragos en ella, se sentía muy cansada y débil y un poco mareada dijo _"...Entonces exijo que sirva mi cautiverio contigo y nadie más."_

_"¿Algo más Su Majestad?"_ le preguntó con sorna, mientras flexionaba su brazo con cautela y vio como ella se estremecía por el dolor, Marian observaba cuando comenzó a vendarla con habilidad.

_"Bueno…"_ dijo ella inclinando la cabeza pensativamente _"Supongo que me gustaría un buen baño caliente, me siento tan sucia, creo que la sangre se pego en mi pelo, …. me refiero a las plumas, mientras estaba volando."_

_"Está bien, pero tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, te daré una regeneradora de sangre, pero eso no será suficiente para restaurar tus fuerzas."_ respondió.

Después de unos momentos de silencio en el que la curaba, lo observaba detenidamente y Marian le habló en broma _"Por favor, reparame adecuadamente Severus,… Después de todo, soy zurda."_

_"No hay nada de malo con la mano, la lesión es solo un poco más arriba del brazo."_ respondió secamente, enviándole una mirada que pretendía ser un poco sufrida, pero Marian podía sentir el humor sutil detrás de él.

Satisfecha, asintió con la cabeza y en silencio admiraba al hombre que tenía delante, se dio cuenta de que su frente no era ni demasiado alto, ni demasiado bajo, su cabello era lacio y poco voluminoso, aunque eso no la desanimaba en lo absoluto y su mano sana se moría de ganas de acariciarlo, se preguntó si le molestaría, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de nuevo. _"Asumo que hiciste caso omiso de mi advertencia de no ir a la boda de los Weasley ... Es muy conveniente el que seas un gavilán." dijo secamente "He oído que están entre las aves más difíciles de entrenar."_

_"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido!"_ respondió Marian y finalmente cedió a la tentación de acariciar suavemente su cabello, Él se congeló a mitad de camino a través del proceso de ventaje, pero cuando ella siguió cardando con sus dedos delicadamente a través de aquellos sedosos hilos oscuros, poco a poco reanudo lo que estaba haciendo, sin atreverse a mirarla. Él no quería que ella viera su desesperación, cómo él estaba muerto de hambre por ese afecto, por esa contacto físico que tanto anhelaba.

Luego ella añadió en voz baja _"Yo tenía la esperanza de que la advertencia fuera tuya… que todavía pensabas en mí…. Pero tienes que entender qué tenía que asistir a la boda… Y no te preocupes, no fui vista por los Mortífagos. "_

_"Quizás no…"_ murmuró e inesperadamente se confeso _"...Sabes, no me esperaba verte esta noche, han pasado los meses y no he recibido ninguna palabra, ninguna señal ... y pensé."_ Se interrumpió avergonzado por su confesión y debilidad en el momento.

Severus se mantuvo vendando su brazo, aunque sus habiles dedos se detuvieron más de lo habitual, Marian siguió acariciando su pelo, tocándole su frente, su hombro, sin necesidad de palabras le demostraba su amor, mientras más lo tocaba, más lo deseaba y más lo quería tocar,…_Él lo era todo para ella._

Marian lentamente comenzó a explicar _"Escuche de los altos niveles de seguridad aquí y no me atreví a escribirte… He estado deseando venir, pero no quería levantar sospechas sobre ti, también escuche que el Señor Oscuro había estacionado Mortífagos aquí y sospeche de que se repetiría lo del pasado verano, cuando ese horrible Colagusano estaba acuartelado en tu casa, manteniendo un ojo en ti,… Ni siquiera me habría tomado la molestia esta noche de venir aquí, si no tuviera información valiosa para ti ...Oh Severus! Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que discutir, pero mi mente esta muy confusa ahora mismo y no estoy segura de por dónde empezar. "_

_"Shsss ... Podemos hablar de lo que quieras mañana, esta noche dormirás aquí ... Yo cuidaré de ti."_ dijo con firmeza y preocupación.

_"Como tu digas ..."_ murmuró con los párpados entrecerrados y agregó _"Pero sólo porque yo no voy a darte la información, no quiere decir que vamos a dejar de hablarnos… No te imaginas lo mucho que he extrañado tu voz, ahora dime ¿Te sorprendiste cuando ese pequeño pájaro se convirtió en mí? "_

Hubo un destello de diversión en sus ojos por primera vez en meses y él le contestó en tono ligeramente burlón _"Fue algo inesperado,… Habría pensado de ti, que harías una gran entrada al castillo, como la vez que pusiste a Umbridge en su lugar... Nunca me imaginé que esa infeliz, y desaliñado pequeña bola de plumas que se sacudía la nieve encima de mis pergaminos podría ser una princesa disfrazada."_

_"Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas…"_ le sonrió ella, tirando suavemente de su cabello y agregó _"… ademas no hay nada de malo con mi forma de animago! hoy fui un poco desastrosa, pero me he mirado en el espejo antes como pájaro y déjame decirte que realmente soy algo impresionante, el color, la calidad y la cantidad de mis plumas son inigualables en comparación a las otras aves que pase volando y no sólo eran otros halcones."_

Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Severus, una pequeña y real sonrisa, satisfecha Marian continuó _"Además, no puedes negar que mi acto fue muy sutil ¿Quién esperaría que una corriente ave mensajera pudiera transformarse de repente y ser una bruja? aprendí a ser un animago de adulto, y eso que no estuve en ninguna clase o algo así! creo que fue algo bueno que nunca me registrara, de hecho eres el único que lo sabe. ¿Alguna vez te has transformado?"_

Él comenzó a hacer un cabestrillo para el brazo y le respondió con gravedad, _"Transfiguración fue siempre mi materia más difícil, sabía que todos los Merodeadores se convertían en Animagos, nunca logre transformarme, es irónico teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de formas que uno puede tomar,… Yo nunca he querido ser quien soy."_

_"Severus…"_ murmuró apoyando la mano en su hombro cerca de su cuello.

Él sacudió su simpatía, pensando _"Me pregunto cuál hubiera sido, mi forma si hubiera tenido éxito."_

Como Marian estaba un poco fuera de si, soltó sin querer lo que dijo a continuación._"Tal vez sea algo bueno que no seas un animago, teniendo en cuenta que tu forma se comería a mi forma." _respondió ella con ligereza.

Marian había resuelto el misterio de meses atras, su_ Patronus _alterado, lo había examinado en detalle. Ella no era tonta y se dio cuenta que su aspecto había cambiado de su animago gavilán a otra cosa, que esta nueva forma debía ser el animago de Severus, porque lo amaba con locura y sólo la unión de las almas o una pasión muy poderosa serian suficiente para cambiar un Patronus, las personas que se aman generalmente mantienen su propia forma, sólo aquellos que aman desinteresadamente y que colocan las necesidades del otro antes de que los suyos propios exhibiría ese cambio, este fenómeno documentado había causado que muchos amantes de repente se _"olvidaran" _de cómo lanzar un Patronus, en aras de preservar la paz.

Pero Severus se detuvo de atender su brazo y la miró, con casi dolor en sus ojos. _"No tienes certeza de ello. ¿Por qué crees que me convertiría en una criatura que me gustaría comerte? Tal vez me convertiría en un pájaro al igual que tú."_ le discutio.

_"Pero no es así, tu animago es un leopardo..."_ remarcó.

Él la miró con sorpresa y murmuró _"Un leopardo! Vaya, qué imaginación mas vívida tienes, por muchos años las personas han especulado acerca de mi forma… Me han dicho que debo ser una serpiente ... o tal vez una araña … aunque "murciélago" ha sido el favorito de muchos."_ respondió con su tono irónico, para disimular su amargura.

_"Todos son unos tontos!"_ dijo ella con desdén, mientras lo veía fijamente, añadiendo con firmeza _"Como un famoso cazador dijo una vez, … El leopardo es 'el mamífero depredador más efectivo y exitoso en el mundo, tiene más astucia y valor que cualquier otro animal'… Eres un leopardo, Severus, cuando te transformes, tu pelaje será negro y liso y tus rosetones apenas seran visibles... Incluso en tu forma animal, serás exótico, notablemente elegante, no tienes un igual ... y tendrías tus brillantes ojos negros." _No podía evitar dejar un rastro de ternura en su voz al decirle esto último y Severus lo notó.

_"Pareces muy segura de lo que dices."_ reflexionó.

_"Sí…."_ dijo ella un poco tímidamente, mirandolo a él a través de sus pestañas, no sabía cómo explicarse a sí misma, por lo que agregó _"Además, no podrías ser un gavilán como yo… Los machos son más pequeños que las hembras y no puedo imaginar tu alter-ego como algo más pequeño y más débil que el mío."_

Después de un momento, Severus murmuró apasionadamente _"Bueno, sin importar la forma que tome, yo nunca… nunca te haría daño." _sonando como una promesa.

Marian sonrió suavemente en respuesta. _"Lo sé y tampoco yo a ti."_ le susurró.

Severus la miró por un momento y tuvo la sensación de que había algo más que pensaba decirle, antes de desviar su atención lejos de su cara, conjuro un vial y la destapó, entregándoselo a ella, la reconoció por el olor característico era un regenerador de sangre, Marian vaciló durante un momento mientras él la observaba. _"Sólo un poco de déjà vu… Odio el papel de damisela en apuros, esperemos que esta sea la última vez que tengas que cuidar de mí." _murmuró avergonzada.

_"Espero que sea así, que sea esta tu última vez que te lastimes o que te enfermes." _le respondió irónicamente, Marian le gusto su implicación y bebió la poción haciendo una mueca desagradable, Severus finalmente terminó el vendaje y se levantó de manera fluida sobre sus pies, después de impermeabilizar las vendas. _"Vamos a quitartelo mañana." _añadió cogiendo su mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse.

_"Espera un momento, El mensaje que estaba atado a mi pie, realmente es mi bolso de viajes transfigurada."_ dijo Marian señalando hacia ella, con un movimiento de su varita, la pequeña bolsa de cuero descansaba frente a ella una vez más, Severus la recogió y se la entrego a Marian por segunda vez.

Para su vergüenza, una vez que se puso de pie, empezó a tambalearse como un borracho aun estaba aturdida y con la mente difusa, un momento después Severus la cargo sobre sus brazos y la llevaba a través del dormitorio para el baño. La bañera era algo gloriosa y adornada, equipada con cerca de un centenar de grifos, noto que Severus agitó su varita y comenzó a llenar la tina, sólo era agua caliente normal, no solía usar ninguno de los de productos de baño perfumados o con burbujas. La habitación era de una gran pieza de mármol blanco, con una gran cantidad de preciosas vetas violetas. Marian sospechaba que la elección del color era de Dumbledore. Ella no creía que fuera del gusto de Severus, pero por alguna razón el los había dejado así, la habitación era bastante brillante e iluminado con candelabros a cada lado del espejo que daba al lavabo, Marian notó que era un ordinario espejo Muggle.

La bañera tenía escaleras que conducían a ella y tenía la forma como de un limón, redondo con dos espacios en los extremos opuestos que parecían asientos, donde uno podía recostarse y relajarse sin tener que preocuparse de flotar libremente. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio losas de mármol que se alineaban en las paredes y que habían tres cabezas de ducha lo cual era una rareza en la casa de un mago. El mundo mágico parecía mas favorecer las tina de baño que las duchas, por así decirlo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había dejado de caminar y Severus suavemente la depositó a sus pies, sintiendo que aun soportaba la mayoría de su peso, Marian se sentía insegura de sí misma, se preguntaba cómo iba a poder entrar en la bañera sin ayuda, este parecía sentir su desconcierto y agitó su varita sobre el agua, volviéndola opaco. Ahora la bañera se veía como una gran cuenca llena de un líquido opalescente, los grifos rociaban el agua convertidas en un arcoiris cuando chocaban con el agua en la tina.

_"Es muy hermoso!"_ murmuró Marian con excitación.

_"Voy a tener que ayudarte."_ dijo con decisión _"Voy a cerrar mis ojos y a mirar hacia otro lado…. por favor, toma mi mano para bajar las escaleras."_

Ella asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha de que estaba siendo muy profesional por sobretodo las cosas ya que estaba sonrojada como una colegiala. Nunca siquiera se le ocurrió la idea de que iba a faltar a su palabra, así que cuando él cerró sus ojos, dejó caer la voluminosa toalla y le llevó cuatro tambaleantes pasos, llegar a las agitadas agua, una vez que ella se acomodó en el asiento y el agua brillantemente opalescente y perlado alcanzara por encima del nivel de sus pechos le dijo. _"Ya puedes abrir tus ojos!"_

Ahora, sus posiciones se invirtieron y Severus era el que estaba mal parado, parecía reacio a marcharse, pero indeciso sobre si quedarse, entonces ella resolvió su dilema diciendole. _"¿Te importaría 'Accioning' mi bolso, ahí están mis cosas nocturnos y mi equipo de aseo personal?_

_"Tenías planes de pasar la noche aquí?"_ Severus preguntó divertido.

Marian se ruborizó. _"Siempre traigo suficientes cosas conmigo, como para cualquier tipo de emergencia."_ justificó ella tratando de recuperar su dignidad.

Un instante después, fue el turno de Severus de sonrojarse, ya que encontró un precioso y diáfano camisón blanco en sus manos y un par de delicadas bragas de encaje, rápidamente se las dejó en el fregadero, tratando de mantener una cara de indiferencia. Se quedó en la habitación pero un poco mas alejado, mirando a cualquier otro lugar menos en la dirección en donde una encantadora y joven bruja estaba tomando un baño sumergida en esa agua lechosa.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de su lucha para poder lavarse el cabello e intervino, tomando la botella de su mano con una mirada significativa, Marian se volvió y lo miró por encima del hombro tímidamente por un momento, pero finalmente se echó hacia atrás y dejo que hiciera espuma en su cabello y la masajeara con sus finos y largos dedos, fue muy cuidadoso al bloquearle que el agua no cayera en sus ojos con su mano sobre su frente, finalmente le levantó la limpia y fragante larga cabellera para sacarla fuera del agua.

_"Voy a mirar hacia otro lado y te daré mi mano para que puedas salir y luego te voy a sujetar una toalla para que te envuelvas, te puedes sentar en la cama de la habitación de al lado, para que te pongas tus ropas limpias"_ dijo con autoridad y en el último momento le secó su larga cabellera con un movimiento de su varita.

Se sentía muy lánguida por la pérdida de sangre y el baño, especialmente por el celestial masaje de cabeza a lo que ella obedeció sin rechistar, aunque tenía un montón de problemas para levantarse, salió del agua sin gracia alguna para adentrarse en la toalla que la esperaba, apenas se había envuelto alrededor de sí misma cuando Severus, una vez más sin esfuerzo la tomó en sus brazos y la cargo llevándola al dormitorio, para depositarla al borde de la cama con su bolso y el cambio de ropa junto a ella.

Una vez fuera del cuarto de baño lleno de vapor, Marian se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba helada, con troncos sin encender en la chimenea y un terrible escalofrío comenzó a filtrarse en sus huesos y sintió brotar la piel de gallina, Severus notó que sus dientes estaban rechinando y murmuró una disculpa y se dio cuenta por que tenia frío, se reprendió a si mismo, Él era el único que entraba a la habitación y nunca encendió el fuego para sí mismo. Cuando era niño su padre nunca lo había dejado encender la calefacción en el invierno, y cuando Severus se quejaba del frío, su padre muggle se burlaba de él, sosteniendo que el frío hace fuerte a un hombre y que sólo las personas débiles se amontonan frente al fuego para calentarse, como si fueran una camada de débiles cachorros, y entonces él empezaba a hablar de los guerreros y atletas Muggle, que si lo comparaba con su hijo este inevitablemente lo decepcionaba con su enfoque en libros y trucos de magia.

Así había sido la historia de toda la infancia de Severus, luego en Hogwarts como estudiante, él nunca se había unido a los otros alrededor de la chimenea de la sala común, siempre se había sentido incomodo frente a este sito de alegría y camaradería del corazón de la sala, y creció hasta convertirse en un hombre que se mezclaba en las sombras, el que esperaba en los lugares más remotos, los rincones más sombríos de una habitación, como profesor había sido relegado a las frías, oscuras y húmedas mazmorras,… si él estaba acostumbrado a la permanente incomodidad, bueno no era algo que lo disfrutara mucho, pero lo soportaba.

Pero ahora que tenía el lujoso cuarto del director, igual nunca prendía el fuego, tal vez había una parte de él que inconscientemente se esforzaba por demostrar que no era para nada un débil y por otra parte, bueno tal vez esa otra parte de él, sentía que se merecía el sufrir, pero cualquiera regla tácita que se auto-aplicaba, eran arrojados por la ventana cuando se trataba de Marian, Severus naturalmente asumía que ella era digna de estar cálida y confortable y que era su deber mantenerla así.

Lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento sobre ella y luego se acercó a la chimenea con presteza, Marian se acurrucó en su toalla grande y vio como su silueta alta y elegante usaba su varita para encender un hermoso y rugiente fuego, él miró hacia las llamas por unos momentos pensativo, su nariz aguileña y sus altos pómulos proyectaban extrañas sombras en la pared del fondo, después de un momento, se levanto y murmuró _"Te voy a dejar solas por unos minutos para que te puedas cambiar, … No te preocupes por el fuego, nadie va a entrar por esa chimenea, lo primero que hice cuando … herede esta habitación fue desconectar la red floo."_

Marian murmuró con aprobación y se dio media vuelta y regresó a la oficina, ella se vistió rápidamente pero el esfuerzo la agotó, así que se echó hacia atrás acostándose por encima de las sabanas y descanso un momento. El encanto de calentamiento desapareció después de unos minutos, pero aun tenia mucho frío, le faltaba la fuerza hasta para tirar de las sábanas y arrastrarse debajo de ellas. Ella miró a su alrededor y vio los dos grandes ventanales completamente cubiertas con pesadas cortinas de color verde Slytherin y un sentimiento de tristeza le invadía, a pesar de que el espacio estaba ricamente amueblada y los apliques de la pared colgaban a intervalos, ellos en conjunto daban poco luminosidad al cuarto, Marian pensó que el fuego era absolutamente necesario en esa vasta sala, tan grande y oscura.

Los postes de la cama estaban decoradas con volutas bien orquestada, y las cortinas colgantes hacían juego con el cubrecama y las cortinas de las ventanas, borlas de plata colgaban de las cortinas y las sabanas de la cama eran de una tela plateada y brillante. No había tapices o arte en la pared de ningún tipo, estaba sorprendida por la ausencia de cuadros, ya que Severus tenía muchos secretos que mantener y no podía permitirse el lujo de que las personas incluso el de los cuadros se enteraran de ellos.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, se dio cuenta de una gran alfombra, creada para parecerse a un mapa, con manchas verdes para la tierra y de plata tejida para el mar que cubría las gastados losas, a Marian eso le pareció que era bastante encantador, pero muy poco acorde a la personalidad de Severus. Sospechaba que los muebles habían llegado con la habitación, y que los detalles se habían cambiado a los colores de su casa, pero solo eso, la recámara -no podía ser llamado por un nombre tan humilde como 'cuarto'- estaba muy ordenada, pero había un aire de abandono en ello, una capa de polvo cubría todas las superficies de madera y supuso que se le negaba la entrada a los elfos a este sitio ya que desconfiaba de ellos, no había adornos en los muebles, ni siquiera un libro en la mesita de noche, era obvio que pasaba muy poco tiempo aquí, a pesar de los muebles caros que la rodeaban a Marian le pareció que era un espacio más bien triste.

Cuando Severus se materializó en la puerta unos minutos después, se detuvo para mirarla con una expresión insondable en sus ojos oscuros, Marian se sintió un poco cohibida, a pesar de que el camisón no era particularmente revelador estaba hecha de una tela de gasa que se pegaba a sus curvas y caía en suaves pliegues, sus brazos estaban desnudos y se veían claramente la curvatura de su pecho, él finalmente parpadeó sacudiéndose de su trance y darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba. Sin decir palabra, se acercó y la levantó con delicadeza, corriendo las mantas y metiendo a Marian dentro de las sábanas, las cuales le parecían muy ricas y encantadoras, aunque pensaba que el colchón estaba más bien duro.

Sentada en la cama, sacó un cepillo y comenzó a trabajar con cansancio sobre los enredos de su pelo, Severus intrigado la miró por un momento antes de preguntar _"¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? puedes peinar tu cabello mañana."_

_"Si piensas que esta enredado ahora, espera hasta mañana después de haber dormido toda la noche, …. Tengo que trenzarmelo." _murmuró con agotamiento.

Su pelo siempre había fascinado a Severus, su longitud, color, textura, aroma, todo en ella estaba calculado para hechizarlo, así que él fingió molestia y le arrebató el cepillo, murmuró un hechizo oscuro que creaba un colchón de aire, era como el encanto de amortiguación estándar, pero más resistente y capaz de aguantarse solo. Hizo un gesto para que ella se inclinara hacia adelante y ella obedeció, podía descansar en la suave y blanda almohada de aire que había creado, Severus todavía vestía su túnica académica y se sentó detrás de ella, mantuvo sus pies fuera de la cama y empezó suavemente desenrollar los enredos, aunque realmente no tenia muchos, con sus hábiles dedos y el peine habían desentrañado todos al momentos, pero siguió cepillando esa brillante superficie de caoba mucho más tiempo de lo necesario, le encantaban los hermosos colores revelados por la luz de la lámpara y el calor de su pequeño y suave cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Severus sabía cómo hacer una trenza básica y pronto separó el cabello en tres secciones, manejo cada pieza como si fuera un rollo de preciosa seda. Cuando terminó de tejerlo parecía una satinada cuerda gruesa y lo aseguro con una banda que había encontrado envuelto alrededor de la base del cepillo, se echó hacia atrás para admirar su obra. Él la miró críticamente, notando que cuando Marian arreglaba su propio cabello, de alguna forma el trenzado comenzaba mucho más arriba de la cabeza y se veía mucho mejor que el suyo, que comenzaba justo por encima del cuello.

Él murmuró algo al respecto a Marian, que aún estaba consciente, a pesar de sentirse completamente agotada, pero la experiencia de tener a Severus tocando su cabello no era algo que le pasaba todos los días, luchaba por mantenerse despierta por él, maravillada con la ternura con que este hombre tan inteligente y poderoso le rendía devoción a una tarea tan simple.

Marian tocó el trenzado con su mano sana y somnolienta le contestó_ "… pudiste haber hecho un trenzado Inglés, lo cual seria muy apropiado, otras veces hago trenzas francesas u holandesas, comenzando desde la parte superior de la cabeza, por lo que se ve diferente de la tuya esta noche."_

Con su mano canceló el hechizo de amortiguación y se derrumbo en sus brazos hacia atrás, Él la depositó suavemente deteniéndose cerca mientras metía la colcha en torno a ella y le dijo con aspereza _"Bueno, ahora que tus interminables abluciones han terminado, tal vez seas capaz de conseguir algo del muy necesario descanso."_

_"Gracias, Severus…" _murmuró y Él se estremeció al verla allí recostada en su cama, la mirada que le estaba dando de debajo de sus impresionante y oscuras pestañas eran simplemente pecaminosas, incapaz de resistirse a ella cuando era así, se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de como Severus se acercó a un armario de madera oscura y la abrió, hurgando en el interior por unos momentos antes de finalmente sacar algo de material gris. Desapareció en el baño y unos minutos más tarde, se le acercó de nuevo con sus ojos inconscientemente mirando el vasto espacio abierto a su lado en la cama, pero tenía nociones muy escrupulosos de modestia, prefería dormir en una cama llena de clavos que insinuarsele de dormir junto a Marian y hacerla sentir incómoda…. Así que él la miró y le dijo sin inmutarse. _"Duerme un poco,... Si me necesitas, estaré…"_

_"…. Aquí mismo, en la cama junto a mí." _dijo ella con decisión.

Marian nunca había visto a Severus en otra cosa que no fuera su ondulante túnica negra de cuello alto y él había salido del baño con un camisón gris que mostraba su garganta entera y una pequeña parte de su clavícula, también vio sus pálidas pantorrillas con una pizca de pelo oscuro y aquellos hermosos pies de huesos finos. El camisón era de aspecto muy conservador, de manga larga y estaba hecha de una gruesa tela, como la lona, con un bolsillo en el pecho y un cuello en V.

Su ropa habitual siempre había sido tan impenetrable para Marian, que temblaba ante el deseo de ver un poco mas de su piel desnuda, su intrincado físico y su personalidad eran más que evidente y él ahora parecía mucho más palpable,…. mucho mas deseable de lo que sus túnicas negras le permitían.

Se quedó allí mientras ella lo apreciaba, sumido en una agonía de duda, temía su disgusto, su incomodidad, pero cuando miró su expresión vio aquella esperanza que en realidad no parecían coincidir con lo que temía, sus ojos eran brillantes y estaban ligeramente abiertos y sus labios sonreían tentadoramente, incluso si su mente se lo preguntaba una segunda vez la reacción de su cuerpo lo interpretaba de forma correcta, así que cuando sintió las primeras señales de excitación en respuesta a su mirada, él abruptamente apagó las luces.

Severus vaciló ante su sugerencia, pero finalmente contestó _"No, Marian, de verdad estarás más cómoda aquí por ti misma, pero voy a venir a examinarte periódicamente."_

_"Ven a la cama, Severus."_ murmuró ella ardientemente al notar su vacilación, Marian no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan atrevida esta noche, supuso que lo había extrañado tanto y estaba tan preocupada por él, que ahora su postura modesta y su orgullo ya no parecían importarle tanto. _Ella lo amaba y punto._ Aunque él nunca le había declarado sus sentimientos a ella, ni tenía idea de la magnitud de ellos, pero igual decidió tomar su riesgo, _Si él eligia rechazarla, entonces,... que así sea, esa era su prerrogativa._

_"Eso no es apropiado, Marian."_ respondió remilgadamente.

_"Tiene toda la razón en eso,… profesor."_ sonrió ella inconteniblemente, acariciando el espacio al lado de ella, y con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, este se deslizó por el otro lado, cuidando de mantener lo que él consideraba una distancia adecuada alejada de ella.

_"Sabes…"_ murmuró con voz sedosa _"… Es 'S____eñor _ director' ahora."

_"Si quieres que te empiece a llamar 'Mi señor o si quieres... Maestro' en la cama, supongo que podría manejarme con eso, aunque eso es definitivamente un cambio en el juego Severus." _sonrió ella.

Oyó su oscura risa desde el otro lado de la cama y Marian sonrió para sus adentros, luego Severus murmuró _"Tú eres ciertamente una chica un poco descarada, verdad?"._

Su estado de ánimo había cambiado y el fuego que había sentido por él momento antes, se había suavizado con el regreso de la oscuridad y se sentía muy cercana de dormirse, pero la emoción entre ellos era una cosa palpable. Ella quería estar cerca de él, por lo que tentativamente se acercó y contacto su hombro, buscando a tientas a lo largo de su brazo hasta que encontró su mano, entonces ella cubrió su mano con suavidad, sus dedos buscaban su palma con toques ligeros como una pluma.

Lo último que esperaba era que se disparara de la cama en respuesta a su toque y volvio a encender las antorchas, exclamando _"Tus manos están heladas!, ¿o es que todas tus extremidades están así de frías?"_

Sin esperar respuesta, le arrebató las mantas hacia atrás y tomó una de sus blancos pies que estaban heladas entre sus manos, maldiciendose para sí mismo, convocó un par de calcetines y murmuró un hechizo sobre ellos, mientras ella lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos. Deslizó la primera media fácilmente en el pie, suspiró con deleite ya que sus pies se sentían como bloques de piedra antes, pero con los cálidos calcetines estaba mas agusta, se froto los pies y las pantorrillas por el calor delicioso.

_"Oh Severus!, eres un hombre maravilloso!" _exclamo con deleite.

Parecía extrañamente satisfecho en ese momento antes de apagar las luces, pero ella todavía anhelaba su cercanía y busco de llegar hacia él, pero solo se sentía el espacio vacío de su lado y sabía que Severus debió de haberse movido hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, manteniendo así una distancia casi formal entre ellos.

Ella no estaba segura, pero tenia la sensación de que él estaba de espaldas a ella, lo necesitaba pero se negó a seguirlo y traer al pobre hombre a su lado de la cama, así que el sueño rápidamente tomo su lugar, se durmió con la mano ligeramente estirada en su dirección.

A mitad de la noche algo le despertó, era un movimiento o un ruido y ella no sabía si había dormido durante minutos u horas. No había rastros de luz que entrara por las cortinas, por lo que ella sospechaba que todavía era de noche, a menos que hubiera sido específicamente encantado para mantener la luz oculta, lo cual era poco probable teniendo en cuenta que Severus siempre trabajaba demasiado y con el amanecer lo obligaba a despertarse y Él probablemente nunca había dormido desde que se convirtió en director.

Marian se sentó, sintiéndose mejor que antes de dormir y cuando sintió el movimiento de nuevo, conjuró una tenue luz y miró al otro lado de la cama, vio a Severus moviéndose inquietamente y cuando miró de cerca su rostro, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se movían rápidamente detrás de sus párpados, tenía una expresión de angustia y lágrimas le escapaban, surcando sus hundidas y pálidas mejillas, Marian sintió una puñalada en su corazón cuando vio esas lágrimas, era impensable para ella que un hombre de tal calibre, tan noble, tan inteligente debiera de soportar esta gran carga de culpa y soledad, además de sus terribles responsabilidades.

Dejo la luz encendida y Marian se deslizó hacia él y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente su cabello y murmurando cariñosas palabras llenas de amor hacia él, cosas que nunca se atrevería a decirle a plena luz del día, se apretó acurrucandose contra la espalda de él y poso su brazo vendado por encima de su cintura. _"Despierta amor, … oh, cariño! todo está bien,… Shhh, sólo fue un mal sueño…"_ murmuraba estas palabras y otras de confort mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos, proporcionandole una calidez calmante y protectora contra su espalda, después de un momento se quedó quieto y Marian sabía que estaba despierto, pero ella no dejaba de tratar de tranquilizarlo en su aflicción, solo que bajó el tono de las palabras cariñosas, tratando de no demostrar que estaba descaradamente enamorada de él, por un momento, pareció que sus músculos se relajaron y luego oyó dar un suspiro débil y tembloroso, pero él no dijo nada y así mantuvo su cara apartada de ella.

Así que siguió sosteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo y le acarició ligeramente la parte posterior de su cuello con su mejilla, cuando ella se desplazo a su sitio para volver a dormir, le oyó confesar en un ronco y casi quebrado susurro _"Yo si lo mate, lo sabes..."_

_"Sí, lo sé,…"_ susurró Marian a su espalda.

Ante estas palabras, Severus abruptamente hizo como un ademán de apartarse, pero lo dejó cuando sintió que ella se aferraba a él. _"¿Qué quiere decir, 'con que lo sabes'?… Y si te refieres a que tú sabias que soy un asesino!… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo? Quería respuestas antes! Pero una vez que vi que estabas herida, me distraje."_ vertió todo, manteniendo su cuerpo rígido, intentando de no derretirse en sus brazos, que era un asunto muy difícil de evitar, porque se sentía tan bien, tan acogedor, generalmente no permitía que nadie lo tocara sino… ella, desde hacia más de seis meses atrás.

_"Severus, te digo 'que yo lo sé', porque lo se!… Sé de toda la situación en conjunto y te lo voy a explicar mañana en detalle, sobre todo eso... La razón por la que estoy aquí, es por que no creo que seas un asesino. .. Tengo información útil que te puede servir, pero incluso si no lo tuviera, sé quien eres y cual es tu personaje!… Creo que eres el mejor, el más digno, el hombre más honorable que he conocido ... siempre confie en ti y aun todavía confío en ti."_

_"Mi personaje…."_ se burló.

_"Sí, … el de proteger a las personas que no te gustan, siempre te pusiste de ultimo y haces más sacrificios que cualquier otra persona, Si ese no eres tu, entonces no sé quién eres!"_ Marian respondió fervientemente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo y ella sintió una profunda tristeza provenir de él, cuando por fin habló de nuevo, no había ni rastro de la discusión, sólo quedaba el cansancio, así que le pregunto. _"Marian, ¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

Sorprendida por la pregunta, esta le respondió lentamente _"Esa es una pregunta muy pesada, que implica que tengo la intención de utilizarte de alguna manera,.. solo … solo deseo que creas en mí, aunque sea sólo un poco." _

Se volvió de lado para mirarla de frente, por lo que ella se deslizó de nuevo hacia el centro de la cama, dejando un espacio entre ellos. Severus se incorporó sobre un codo y la veía con el tenue halo de luz que Marian había conjurado de entre las pesadas cortinas de la cama, su cara angulosa se veía mas afilado y sus ojos mucho mas oscuros y atormentados, con voz baja y contundente que le erizaban los pelos de punta le instó _"Yo creí en ti antes, pero ahora te he dado una razón para odiarme!… El resto del mundo me desprecia, no puedo entender por qué tu no lo haces!… Marian, no soy un tonto… Sé lo fácil que sería para ti que me engañes!… Eres una mujer inteligente y debes saber que tengo una debilidad en todo lo concerniente a ti…. Tú eres la única persona que me ha importa que sigue viva todavía y si me odias -como debería ser, entonces no lo ocultes!- Todavía te ayudare y te irás a casa con lo que viniste a buscar ... Ya ves mi vulnerabilidad,… No puedo soportar tu cariño, ni tu preocupación,… si… todo… es falso" _se fue apagando, decir estas palabras le dolían en su alma, pero recibir un engaño lo matarían aun mas.

Marian escuchó con el corazón roto al desdichado hombre hecho espía, con compasión y no sabía qué responderle, pero finalmente murmuró_ "Severus, Eres un hombre increíblemente desconfiado!, ¿Cómo puedes todavía dudar de mí, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?… quiero que pongas tu mente en descanso... Tengo dos razones para permanecer en Gran Bretaña,.. Desde luego ayudarlos a derrotar al Señor Oscuro, aun me mantengo en contacto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero ya no soy un miembro encubierto, ahora soy un agente libre, tenía que ser así, porque para serte honesta me disgusta seguir las órdenes de ojoloco mas que los de Dumbledore!"_

_"¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos y me dijiste que Dumbledore me había dado carta libre para elegir mi propia tarea? Bueno, lo hice!... y eso me lleva a mi segunda razón ... Desde que te conocí, admiré tus cualidades y habilidades… Vi como llevabas enormes cargas acuestas tan bien, que siempre te fueron agregadas mas, eras el más sobrecargado de trabajo y el miembro mas menospreciado de la Orden del Fénix!,… pero también el mas promisorio, puedo ver que los futuros eventos van a conducirte a tu muerte o a la cadena perpetua y yo no podría soportarlo!.. Así que he estado recopilando información y desarrollando hechizos, en un esfuerzo por serte útil para ti también... Tu protección se ha vuelto la cosa más importante para mí, que la derrota del Señor Oscuro… por favor trata de no condenarme por esto... Pero incluso si nunca mas te importaría volver a verme… una vez que todo esto termine, quiero que sobrevivas, que estés seguro y que seas feliz... Eso es lo que quiero de ti,… para ti, Severus."_

El rostro de Severus cambiaba mientras hablaba y ella vio todo tipo de emociones a través de sus agitados y fríos ojos negros, vio ternura y tal vez ... gratitud, pero todos esos sentimientos fueron reemplazados rápidamente por el cinismo._ "Marian" _dijo tocado por su sentimiento _"No entiendo por qué has decidido en convertirme en algún tipo de proyecto personal favorito tuyo… Soy muy consciente de mí mismo, de quien soy,… y sé muy bien lo imperfecto que es el cuadro que has pintado de mí, con tus extravagantes alabanzas,… se que te compadeces de mi soledad y de cierta cantidad de sufrimiento que conlleva mi posición como espía, pero tu y sólo tu, estás pasando por alto dos hechos importantes"_

_"En primer lugar, hay muy buenas razones por las cuales estoy solo, … yo nunca fui un niño agradable, y no soy un hombre agradable ahora y es inevitable que quizás llegue a un final menos,… agradable… pueda que mi futuro se aproxime y me gustaría mucho que no estuvieras aquí para presenciarlo… Segundo, si yo sufro,… es porque me lo merezco, pude haber hecho una elección diferente, pero ser desagradable no es lo mismo que ser débil, lo cual estaría a la orden de aceptar tu caridad…. ¿Me entiendes?"_

_"El tratar de salvarme en definitiva es un un mal negocio. . . Ya no soy realmente un espía… Soy el rostro del Señor Oscuro, en Hogwarts soy tan retorcido y feo, como el rostro que corresponde a un representante de él." _Severus se estaba agitando más y más, frustrado por su posición, por todo, estaba hirviendo con palabras de enojo, lo cual fue realmente una sorpresa para Marian, teniendo en cuenta que esta era la primera oportunidad que tenia de purgar todos esos meses obligado a reprimir sus angustias.

Continuó en sus tonos graves y estridentes que de alguna manera siempre llamaban la atención _"Estoy separado por ambos lados, El Señor Oscuro ha logrado neutralizarme y ahora es una rareza tener acceso a cualquier tipo de información, quizás y probablemente soy la persona mas desinformada del mundo mágico, atrincherado en este castillo por mi 'seguridad'. Todo lo que oigo son perversiones inventadas por 'El Profeta' ... Mi vida ahora consiste en intentar -por lo general sin éxito- de proteger a los estudiantes de mis colegas los sádicos Mortífagos, que incluso me doy cuenta de que apenas soy útil, por lo tanto no soy digno de que tomes mi dolor como tuyo, para prolongar mi farsa 'existen…"_

Por ahora Severus estaba molesto, realmente muy molesto y parecía como si fuera a continuar por algún tiempo mas, pero Marian se le adelantó e inesperadamente guió su cara hacia la suya, otorgándole, callandolo con un cálido y suave beso de sus labios entreabiertos, lo que lo sorprendió a mitad de su diatriba existencial, para Marian era como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, no dudo ni un segundo de lo que hizo, Severus se veía tan adorable con su expresión de sorpresa, con sus labios apretados en esa fina linea, que casi se sumergía tras un segundo beso mas real, a diferencia de la inocente experimentada hace un momento atrás.

_"Tus preocupaciones son válida, pero no desde mi punto de vista!… Oh Severus! me importa un bledo la caridad…" _dijo cariñosamente, sonriendo hacia él_ "… Y si fuese así, entonces sería mucho más fácil que yo donara todo el tesoro que me gané del botín del dragón a todas las viudas del mundo, a los huérfanos y a los incomprendidos y fascinantes espías… Pero no es que sea una débil de corazón, soy fría y calculadora y algo egoísta, para ser realista.… Y sin embargo, por alguna razón estoy dispuesta a hacer sacrificios por ti ... Haz tus cálculos, Severus!… Yo no estoy tratando de manipularte! Y no quiero nada de ti! Tengo mi propio dinero y soy suficientemente inteligente como para depender de otros, así que no estoy tratando de robarte tu trabajo o tus ideas,… No necesito tus informaciones, porque como tu dijiste, no recibes ninguno en estos días, si hubiera querido tu vida, te habría matado mientras estabas durmiendo…. ¿Y si hubiera querido tomarte como prisionero para la Orden?, pues podría haber hecho un traslador y hacer justamente eso! ... Así que todo esto nos conlleva a una sola explicación, …. y es que me preocupo por ti! y en realidad significas algo para mi, todas estas cosas que te he dicho,… Nunca, ni una sola vez he conocido a alguien como tu,… tu no tienes igual, nadie se compara a ti!…. "_

Marian respiró hondo y continuó, sin querer decir demás o demasiado poco_ "No me das lástima o que piense en ti como si fuera a dedicar mi tiempo para la caridad Severus Snape! estas lejos, muy lejos de eso! Considero que cada minuto que tengo que pasar lejos de ti, es como un tiempo perdido que nunca recuperare…" _exclamó ella, sonrojándose por sus palabras y mirando hacia él, Severus no dijo nada, sólo la miraba con esa oscura mirada intensa, teniendo en cuenta sus ojos negros, eran tan negros que perturbaban.

Así que nuestra Marian decidió empujarlo un poco más lejos _"Para mi, tú eres el hombre más atractivo que he conocido... y no es sólo por tu inteligencia, es todo sobre ti, eres exquisito,… Ayúdame a quitarme este vendaje, que me está matando! estoy segura de que la herida ya se curo por ahora." _murmuró, cambiando de tema por un momento, Severus se sentó en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a desentrañar su trabajo mientras Marian lo miraba, notaba que tan desgastado parecía en la penumbra, y ahora que estaba cerca de él, se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas un poco más ahuecadas que antes, las líneas de stress que lo marcaban por durante todo el tiempo que lo conocía, parecían ahora significativamente relajadas, la delicada piel alrededor de sus ojos era ligeramente violáceo, lo que le decía que pasaba muchas miserables noches sin dormir.

_"Creo en lo que dijiste" _murmuró en un tono levemente irónico, que no ocultaba para nada su satisfacción ante las palabras de Marian _"Así que ahora la única conclusión que me queda por hacer,... es que estás completamente loca."_

Después de un momento, ella lo miró hacia arriba con picardía y le puso una de sus manos sobre las finas y cálidas suyas_ "Y eso te pone fuera de lugar… ¿verdad?" _le preguntó en broma.

_"Por el contrario, creo que más bien eso te vuelve mas mística." _le respondió secamente.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y murmuró con picardía _"No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he extrañado esa lengua de plata tuya ... Pero vamos a dormir un poco, te ves muy agotado y creo que igual yo debiera hacer…"_

Él asintió con la cabeza y se recostó, más esta vez era cara a cara, y él le tomó la mano esta vez y le acariciaba suavemente los dedos, Marian no canceló la tenue luz, por lo que se miraron, por un momento, parecía casi tranquilo, ella supuso que él necesitaba esa seguridad de que no estaba solo, y que ella estaba ahí para él, pero de repente frunció el ceño y ella extendió su mano y con cariño le alisó el pliegue en la frente, su expresa preocupación finalmente la llevó a preguntarle _"Hay algo más en tu mente."_

_"Sé que es algo ridículamente sin importancia…"_ y siguió _"… cuando hay tantas cosas más importantes para muchos que están en juego, entonces me estremezco cuando pienso en el legado que voy a dejar atrás, después de todo…"_ dijo con una frágil reír_ "… en todos los siglos de esta escuela que ha estado abierta, soy el único director, …. el único ilegítimo títere de un gran mago oscuro, … Soy un hombre tan débil, que asesinó a su predecesor, que resulta ser el más grande mago que Gran Bretaña ha visto en mas de quinientos años Marian,… y no te puedes imaginar todas las cosas horribles que han sucedido bajo mi administración, estos Mortífagos están lanzando la maldición cruciatus sobre esos niños y trato de detenerlos, pero no puedo estar en todas partes … Y para más vergüenza, una de mis estudiantes fue secuestrada hace dos días por los Mortífagos, justo en el Expreso de Hogwarts."_

_"¿Qué?" _Marian preguntó con horror.

_"Luna Lovegood, Su padre es el dueño de ese periódico, El Quisquilloso, ellos la tienen cautiva en la Mansión Malfoy con el fin de obligar a su padre de evitar escribir sobre cualquier cosa 'subversiva'… Yo sólo tenía la esperanza de que cuando el Señor Oscuro me enviara a Hogwarts, fuera yo quien podría estar en condiciones de proteger a los estudiantes de los horrores de la guerra, pero me estoy debilitando a cada paso" _le confió tenso.

Marian no tenía nada que decir a esto, así que ella se llevó su mano a sus labios y le deposito un largo beso en ellas y se acaricio su mejilla con ellos, después de un momento le dijo en voz baja _"Ve a dormir, querido… Las cosas van a ser mejores en la mañana,… Confía en mí."_

Y así fue, Severus se quedó dormido, sin soltarle la mano y las pesadillas no regresaron mas, la luz de la mañana abrigaba las cortinas, lo cual despertó a Marian brevemente y se encontró en una posición bastante comprometedora. Ella y Severus estaban envueltos completamente el uno con el otro, con las piernas enredadas, y con su cara hundida en el espacio hueco de su cuello, pero era tan delicioso su aroma masculino, que inmediatamente elevó su ritmo cardíaco y ella consideraba qué hacer, se estaba excitando ante la cercanía de su cuerpo, pero también se sentía tremendamente reconfortante estar con él, _que dilema Marian!, _Así que decidió quedarse donde estaba, disfrutándolo y fingir el sueño, hasta que realmente cayo dormida en sus brazos de nuevo_._

La forma en que se sentía contra ella era exquisito, como si estuviera predestinado para ella, su abrazo le permitió admirar la musculatura de su espalda, su pantorrilla desnuda se había deslizado entre las suyas y el calor y la firmeza de su delicioso pecho contra el suyo estimulaban su cuerpo a tal grado que tuvo que morderse el labio para permanecer en silencio.

Estar en los brazos de su querido Severus y sentir ese calor y ese poder de este enigmático mago de inagotables recursos, era una fantasía hecha realidad, deseaba con todo su ser despertarse así todos los días…Y Él continuaba durmiendo, veía como sus ennegrecidas y delicada pestañas agradablemente suavizaban sus duras facciones.

Marian se negó a sacar su mano de este fuego, _era demasiado delicioso_ y dio a luz verde a esta tortura gloriosa. Pero en medio de la euforia, sintió una súbita premonición de que iba a perder _y a perderse_, y se estremeció de miedo, deseaba tenerlo cerca para tranquilizarse, pero tenía miedo de que se alejara de ella, Si él se despertaba sabia que su abrazo debía terminar, y estar con él era un sueño, pero la realidad le devolvería a Severus su conciencia y odiaba la idea de él alejándose de ella, dejándola otra vez desolada, y regresando solo a sus responsabilidades mortales.

De pronto, le pareció que había algo ligeramente diferente en su respiración, parecían un poco más rápido de lo que estaba momentos antes, Marian miró fijamente a su rostro, pero su esquivo amor no hizo ninguna señal, ella trató de respirar con normalidad y de no moverse demasiado o abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza, finalmente con la mejilla apretada contra su pecho y escuchando su pulso, ese tranquilizador, rítmico y reconfortante latido de su corazón y Marian sucumbio al sueño una vez más.

* * *

Gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y por crear a Marian y a JK Rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, todo lo alli descrito les pertenece.

A Hillbean, mi querida e incondicional amiga, gracias por tu ayuda!

Gracias a Alexza Snape y dracomiles por sus reviews!


	24. Capitulo 24: Esperanzas

Capítulo 24: Esperanzas

Marian se despertó varias horas más tarde de nuevo sola, se levantó de la cama y apartó las cortinas, sintiéndose refrescada, pero ligeramente despojada, el sol de la tarde brillaba sobre la nieve y estimaba que era como la una, Severus no estaba por ninguna parte, incluso asomó la cabeza en su oficina, pero cuando vio que estaba vacía, entró en el cuarto de baño para estar lista para el día. Tenía varios vestidos en su bolso de viaje para cada ocasión, quería lucir lo mejor para él y por eso optó por un vestido que era demasiado elegante para el uso diario, pero razonó que era perfectamente aceptable por ser hoy _-y estaba en un castillo, después de todo-_ Este vestido era largo y majestuoso, un gélido azul y salpicado por todas partes con delicados hilos de plata, la parte de arriba era ajustado y mostraba seductoramente la parte superior de sus pequeños y redondeados senos, tenía planeado usarlo para Fin de Año, pero eso fue antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, justo cuando todo había empezado realmente a cambiar para peor en el mundo mágico.

Levanto la parte frontal su cabello con unos pocos e ingeniosos giros y dejó suelto, largo y sedoso la parte de atrás, tenía el presentimiento de que a Severus le gustaba así, y cuando ella volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, allí estaba él esperándola, apoyado contra uno de los soportes de la gran cama con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Se veía impecable, impenetrable y misterioso como siempre, envestido en sus túnicas negras, lucia totalmente diferente al hombre en cuyas piernas desnudas la habían acariciado en la noche, tenía un aura magistral sobre él y ella nunca pudo olvidar lo peligroso que era, a pesar de que era sorprendentemente amable con ella, pero Marian hacía tiempo que había dividido a la gente en dos categorías: los depredadores y las presas,…. y Severus Snape era un tigre.

Ella trató de parecer indiferente, pero ardía por él incluso ahora _"Sabes..."_ dijo Marian sonriendo, tratando de recuperar la compostura, llevando su bolso a la mesita de noche _"….Tengo la extraña sensación de que estuviste afuera comiendo sin mí."_

_"Es cierto, pero no te preocupes, voy a enviar a los elfos domésticos a que traigan algo a mi oficina ... Ya sabes, me dormí hasta las once, que es muy inusual de mí y nunca habría sido posible, si no fuera porque todos los estudiantes se han ido a sus casa por las vacaciones... decidí que debía bajar por una comida hoy, sólo para asegurarme de que todo el mundo sepa que no debo ser molestado." _él contestó rápidamente a la explicación y saltó de un tema a otro, casi parecía nervioso aunque eso era imposible por supuesto.

Sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, de repente transfiguró la cama en un sofá grande, Marian saltó fuera de ella sorprendida y él lo levito hacia delante de la chimenea, donde había mantenido ardiendo una llama continuamente desde la noche anterior.

_"Buena idea!..." _murmuró y le preguntó _"¿Quieres decir que todos los niños se han ido a casa para Navidad?"_

_"Sí…"_ respondió sombríamente _"… Y es la primera vez en mis veinticuatro años aquí, que eso ha sucedido, normalmente tenemos dos o tres docenas de estudiantes que prefieren quedarse aquí durante las vacaciones ...pero ahora no importa cuan terribles las cosas sean para ellos en casa, prefieren estar allí que aquí."_

Marian suspiró, cogió su bolso y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el sofá. _"…Te ves preciosa, por cierto." _le murmuró Severus mientras pasaba en su camino hacia el estudio, Marian se sonrojó de placer ante el cumplido.

Él volvió con una bandeja colmada de comida, era la víspera de Navidad, por lo que había pavo, con aderezo de salsa de arándano, y cazuela de batatas, con una rebanada de pastel de manzana y una rebanada de pastel de cereza, y todo tipo de panes y verduras… Marian silbó. _"¿No dará de que hablar a los Elfos?" _ella preguntó_ "Quiero decir, pues acabas de comer y no les resultara extraño que quieres otra comida gigantesca,... tan pronto?"_

_"No comí mucho allá abajo,… La compañía me quito el apetito."_ contestó él, frunciendo el ceño por algún recuerdo.

_"Bueno, entonces come un poco de esto,… esto es demasiado, más de lo que puedo comer!"_ dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá y colocando la bandeja junto a ella en el cojín. después de pensarlo un momento, Severus plácidamente se unió a ella y comenzó a untar con mantequilla un rollo de pan, sus ojos oscuros seguían cada bocado que ella daba y ella notó que él tenía mucho cuidado de no comer nada de lo que ella podría gustarle _"Severus, prueba algo de este pavo y la salsa de arándano, Está delicioso!… vamos a compartirlo, ven!"_ murmuró ella de buen humor.

Bromeando le cortó un pequeño bocado de pavo, sumergiéndolo en la salsa y agitándolo hacia su boca, pero lo que para ella había significado diversión, rápidamente se salió de control, por como él la miraba a los ojos y aceptaba el trozo, de alguna manera y de forma deliberada, elegantemente él lo tomó de su tenedor, todo el tiempo mirándola, esto le pareció increíble erótico aunque no lo parezca, sin lugar a dudas algo despertó en ella, completamente deshecha, Marian respiró hondo y trató de controlar su ritmo cardíaco y sus manos temblorosas, Severus arqueó una ceja y Marian trató desesperadamente de recordar porque había llegado a Hogwarts, que tenia que decirle, o cualquier otra cosa para que no se diera cuenta de su necesidad irresistible por él.

Poco sabía Marian que para Severus ella era más inescrutable de lo que se imaginaba, trataba de reinterpretar lo que era obvio, atribuyendo su estado nervioso a su propia conveniencia, pero para alguien como Sirius, este nunca habría malentendido su comportamiento delante de él, era mas que evidente.

Sin poder comer más, tomó un sorbo de agua y dijo _"Severus, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y ya he perdido la mayor parte del día."_

Casualmente desvaneció la bandeja, se echó hacia atrás y se volvió ligeramente hacia ella, dándole el beneficio de un enfoque impresionante.

_"¿Te acuerdas del día que sospechaste, de mi mano metida en la barba de Dumbledore?"_ le preguntó.

Hizo una mueca ante la mención del nombre de Dumbledore, pero asintió con la cabeza.

_"Bueno, tenías razón de ser desconfiado, no estaba sacando algo, como le dije a todo el mundo, le estaba poniendo algo... había hecho unas modificaciones a un dispositivo Muggle de espionaje, son pequeños, para empezar, están impulsados por mi magia, las hice invisible y casi imperceptible,… Puse uno en la empuñadura de la varita de Harry Potter, y otro en la cadena de las gafas de Dumbledore y tú fuiste el único, lo suficientemente inteligente como para agarrarme… Ni Harry, ni Dumbledore lo han descubierto. Soy capaz de escuchar de lo que hablan, lo que escuchan y espiar sus conversaciones, me lo transmiten a mí aquí._" dijo y sacó una diminuta astilla, invisible de metal que había estado asentado en el interior de su oreja y le indicó a Severus que lo tocara.

Él extendió la mano y lo sintió en aseveración, cuando sus dedos se contactaron con la pequeña cosa.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, Marian dijo _"Sé que piensas probablemente que esto es algo deshonroso,… esto que hice y que he violado sus confianzas, pero desde el momento en que vi la mano maldita de Dumbledore, yo sabía que iba a tener que abandonar la Orden en algún momento y otro líder no me daría la libertad que había tenido bajo la dirección de Dumbledore... quería ser útil para ti y sabía que si Ojoloco Moody tomaba el poder, lo más probable que podría pasar es que serias separado de la Orden y no podrías dar o recibir información… Aunque ya no fuera un miembro mas, tengo muchas amistades dentro de la Orden y prevei estar en una posición ideal para pasar esa información, mientras te escudara…. me di cuenta de que tenias que estar en la posición de saber casi todo lo basico mientras Dumbledore estaba vivo y por alguna razón, él no te eligió hacerte su confidente..."_

Un destello de dolor cruzó su cara, pero Marian siguió hablando apurada _"Pero yo si confío en ti, y siempre lo he hecho, …. Siento que conozco tu personaje tan bien, que nada puede cambiar lo que siento por ti,… Y ahora que Dumbledore no esta alrededor para tomar decisiones respecto a informaciones relacionadas con la guerra, voy a usar esta información bajo mi propia discriminación ... Y he decidido a decírtelo todo, incluso las cosas que no te involucren a ti directamente, porque confío en tu juicio, así como tu lealtades y capacidades…"_ Severus la miraba sorprendida por su confesión y continuo_"… Antes de comenzar a trabajar en los dispositivos de escucha, quería estar en condiciones de decírtelo, lo que necesitabas saber en caso de que te separaras de la Orden, pero yo sólo había sido un miembro marginal, nunca fui incluida en las discusiones serias,… Así que decidí averiguar qué era lo que Dumbledore y Harry estaban haciendo, porque parecían ser los principales protagonistas ... Severus, no me arrepiento de ello, he conseguido algunas cosas extraordinarias."_

_"Así es como sé con certeza que tus lealtades han sido siempre con Dumbledore... Te escuché ese día cuando tratabas de hablar con Dumbledore de que te querías salir de su plan a pesar de que yo no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo en ese entonces,… fue sólo más tarde... sé cuánto daño te hace todo esto." _dijo mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

Severus parecía claramente molesto, pero Marian tomó su delgada y elegante mano con seriedad entre las suyas y él guardó silencio, así que ella siguió con avidez _"Severus, Dumbledore fue cruel en pedirte que hicieras lo que hiciste, tu nunca debiste haber sido colocado en esa posición,…. Sé que te sientes culpable, pero fue lo único que podías hacer para avanzar por la causa y salvar más vidas... Lógicamente, tu sabes que esto es verdad, pero sé lo duro que es y que no sera suficiente para aliviar tu alma."_

_"Los agentes dobles tienen una posición éticamente ambiguas de todos modos y no te ayuda que estés completamente aislado aquí, odiado y temido por el resto de la comunidad de magos... Pero la verdad va a salir, cuando sea el momento adecuado, creo que tu vida si vale la pena de salvar y por eso he traído las herramientas e informaciones que te ayudarán."_

_"Marian, estás equivocada!…"_ murmuró ásperamente _"…. ¿Por qué tratas de prolongar mi vida? Es justo de que muera en esta guerra,… Es impropio de mí de sobrevivir a mis víctimas."_

_"No digas eso, Severus Snape!"_ ella le espeto, apretándole la mano espasmódicamente _"Tu muerte me destruiría!, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? soy egoísta!... ¿Por qué crees que me doy tantas molestias de preservarte? Es que no puedo soportar un mundo sin ti en él!"_

Ella se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasearse delante de la chimenea, su brillante vestido estrellado brillaba deslumbrante ante sus ojos. Severus no sabía qué hacer con su arrebato, pero finalmente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, tomándola suavemente por los brazos e inclinando su cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. _"Marian, no quiero hacerte daño, pero sé que Dumbledore no ha hecho ninguna tipo de previsión por mi supervivencia, … juego en ambos lados y tengo muchos, muchos enemigos… Siempre he sabido que voy a morir en la guerra. Es inevitable… y me siento halagado por tu atención hacia mi bienestar, pero deseo con toda mi alma que hubieses elegido alguna otra tarea para ti misma."_

_"¿Así que estás renunciando?, ¿Acaso la vida tiene tan poco encanto para ti, que no vale la pena vivir en este mundo?" _preguntó con voz ligeramente quebrada.

Se limitó a suspirar, mientras la guiaba de regreso a su asiento, así que ella continuó, _"Severus, soy consciente de todas sus objeciones!.. Sabía desde un principio que mi tarea no sería fácil. Pero vales la pena, tu lo vales!… Eres el más astuto, el mas inteligente de los mago y el hombre más valiente que he conocido… Y si cuentas conmigo en tu esquina, creo que tienes más de una oportunidad de sobrevivir!… puedes tener a todos los enemigos en el mundo, pero todo lo que necesitas es un amigo capaz de ver a través de ti… y te aseguro que soy más que capaz."_

_"Estoy seguro de que lo eres."_ le respondió con voz sedosa.

Marian sorprendió a Severus de repente al caer del sofá, arrodillándose a sus pies, agarrando sus rodillas a la manera antigua de los peticionario. Ella lo miró con desesperación marcada en ese rostro que el tanto amaba y le suplicó _"Por favor dime que lo intentaras,… Haz de tu supervivencia tu prioridad!.. Soy una persona intensa, soy como tú en ese aspecto,… No me importa mucho las personas, pero en mi lista, No te puedo perder!"_

_"Basta, Marian!"_ dijo al fin, incapaz de soportar mirarla más de un momento a su cara angustiada, llena de decepción y el sentir sus pequeños puños aferrados a sus rodillas, Él la tomó de la mano con ternura y la guió de vuelta a su asiento.

_"Tú eres una criatura muy tortuosa…"_ murmuró cariñosamente _"… Pero nunca debes arrodillarte ante mí otra vez, voy a estar de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que quieras... En cuanto a mi muerte concierne, no estoy ansioso por ella,… No tengo deseo de convertirme en la víctima menos sufrida en esta guerra del mundo mágico, Sólo tenia la intención de informarte de la posibilidad de mi muerte, para evitarte la decepción cuando suceda,…Voy a hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir, siempre y cuando mi instinto de preservación no interfiera con mi deber."_

_"No esperaría nada menos…"_ dijo Marian con solemnidad y luego añadió _"… En cualquier caso, hay una diferencia en morir luchando y ser asesinado!"_

Aturdido por sus palabras levantó su cabeza y le preguntó _"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

_"Estoy llegando a eso…"_ dijo Marian _"… déjame explicártelo en orden, así tendrá más sentido para ti de esa manera."_

_"Tengo una pregunta" _rompió él con recelo _"¿Has puesto uno de estos dispositivos de escucha en mí?"_

Ella se encontró con su mirada sagaz y con una tímida sonrisa le dijo _"No... no voy a negar que me sentí tentada, pero nunca violaría tu privacidad así,… Tu vida es apenas tuya de todos modos, he oído algunas de tus conversaciones con Dumbledore, pero eso fue pura coincidencia... El punto álgido de todo esto fue para obtener información que te pueda ayudar, no para vigilarte."_

Él parecía un poco apaciguado, pero estaba en modo de interrogación, una vez más y con un toque de escepticismo le preguntó_ "¿Me estás diciendo que nunca se te ocurrió utilizar esta herramienta contra el enemigo, sino que sólo lo creaste para escuchar lo que dicen nuestros aliados?"_

_"Bueno…" _respondió reflexivamente_ "… Yo estaba trabajando sola, con todo lo que tenia en este proyecto, alrededor del año después de unirme a la Orden. Mi intención original era plantarselo a algún mortífago, pero entonces... me di cuenta que sería muy peligroso para la persona que recibiera la orden de realizar esta tarea…. No te voy a mentir!,… Pensé que probablemente serías tu, también me di cuenta de que ya teníamos un espía en el círculo íntimo que proporcionaba a la orden con la información precisa y por lo tanto esto sería un riesgo innecesario, ademas yo no quería entregar mi invención a Dumbledore... Él ya conocía a todos de todos modos, y yo no confiaba en él cuando se trataba de tu seguridad, pensé que Él incluso podría tratar de usarte para que colocaras una al Señor Oscuro. "_

_"Eso probablemente no esta fuera de lo posible." _murmuró Severus, pero luego parecía un poco avergonzado y se corrigió_ "Pero ¿Quién puede decir que eso no hubiera funcionado? Es casi seguro de que hubieran hecho un mejor uso de mi tiempo de lo que estoy haciendo ahora."_

_"No me condenes por sacrificar el bien común en favor de mi propia ... curiosidad, Si ves bien yo no podía escuchar a ambos, a nuestros aliados y enemigos y si le daba a conocer mi invención a Dumbledore, no hay manera de que hubiera sido capaz de colarse en él uno -literalmente delante de sus narices-... puedes juzgar por la información que he descubierto y si tomé la decisión correcta de mantenerlo en secreto" _sostuvo Marian, ansiosa de justificarse ante sus ojos.

Severus asintió y después de un momento preguntó con curiosidad _"¿Así que estás escuchando en este momento a Potter mientras tu y yo estamos hablando?"_

_"Eso es correcto, puedo ajustar el volumen ahora mismo, lo tengo muy bajo y nada importante está sucediendo, Están acampando en el bosque y su amigo Ron, se enojó y se fue, así que ahora están Harry y Hermione solos y la varita de Harry esta rota, lo cual disminuye el sonido un poco ya que mantiene las piezas rotas guardadas en lugar de tenerlo al aire libre como antes."_

Severus maldijo y Marian continuó _"No estoy segura de lo que Dumbledore le ha hablado de las clases particulares que le estaba dando a Harry ..."_

_"Prácticamente nada…" _respondió Severus con amargura_ "… nunca compartía los mismos secretos conmigo, incluso después de que le pregunté... Creo que es evidente de que he sido menos confiables que Potter, pero Dumbledore siempre lo prefierio."_

_"Teniendo en cuenta su posición, tal vez tenía miedo de cuidarse demasiado para ti…" _Marian lo consoló suavemente_ "…Pero yo te digo lo que hicieron juntos, revisaron los recuerdos en el Pensadero de Dumbledore, recuerdos que había recogido de todo tipo de gente ... y del Señor Oscuro, de cuando era un niño y todo su desarrollo. "_

Era obvio que esto no era lo que había estado esperando escuchar, ya que sus cejas se alzaron y se inclinó hacia ella inconscientemente, ella se volvió más animada y aclaró_ "Era capaz de escuchar estos recuerdos y sé lo que vieron y aprendimos varias cosas, pero la más importante ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro, nunca se quedó muerto?"_

_"Dime" _exigió, sin darse cuenta de que estaban susurrando.

_"Severus, el Señor Oscuro ha creado Horrocruxes y siete!, el número mágico más poderoso." _le contestó Marian, seguro de que Severus podría entender la enormidad de lo que le estaba diciendo, a pesar de que la mayoría de los magos no tenían ni idea de lo que era un "horrocrux". Era una pieza muy oscura de magia negra, que implicaba la separación del alma del lanzador mediante el asesinato y almacenaba en un fragmentos la parte aún viva de su alma."

_"Tal cosa nunca se ha hecho ... ¿Siete?, ¿Estás segura de eso?" _respiraba, con su voz resonante de miedo.

_"Sí, lo sé Dumbledore no te dijo nada acerca de ellos, aunque sí pudo hacer un comentario críptico sobre ti del tema. Él dice que cuando el Señor Oscuro comienza a mantenerse cerca Nagini, se debe de advertir a Harry de que una parte de Voldemort esta alojada en él ... Y eso para destruirlo completamente, tiene que sacrificarse." contestó Marian con franqueza."_

Severus rió amargamente y respondió_ "Sí ... todo este tiempo ... pensé que estaba tan solo, pero has estado escuchandolo todo, ¿No es así? ... He velaba por ese chico durante años, sólo para ver que lo convertían en un sacrificio ... Yo sabía que Potter y el Señor Oscuro tenían algún tipo de conexión especial, pero nunca se me ocurrió que el niño podría ser un,… Horrocrux. "_

Marian continuó _"Dumbledore nunca lo dijo directamente, aunque basado en lo que he oído acerca de los Horrocruxes, parece que Harry ha sido accidentalmente implantado con una parte del alma del Señor Oscuro, cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Que yo sepa, nadie más que Dumbledore ha sospechado de esto… me pregunto si en realidad es necesario que el niño muera para que el Horrocrux quede destruido."_

_"No se sabe…"_ respondió Snape_"… Aunque no me puedo imaginar un resultado diferente que permita su supervivencia ... Que yo sepa, ningún ser viviente ha sido convertido en un Horrocrux."_

_"Bueno, entonces esto va a pasar a los libros de historia." _contestó Marian con ironía,_ "porque Dumbledore también cree que la serpiente Nagini, es un Horrocrux ... por eso debe ser su advertencia, la sospecha de que el Señor Oscuro finalmente se dio cuenta de que sus Horrocruxes estaban siendo destruidos y que iba a empezar a llevar mas cerca a su serpiente Nagini, probablemente esta será dejado para el final, porque ella será la más difícil de destruir y probablemente ella es la que alerta al Señor Oscuro de lo que está sucediendo... Severus, Harry no solo se fugo de la escuela!… Dumbledore lo ha enviado en una misión, la de buscar y destruir estos horrocruxes y por eso lo ha estado preparando durante este último año."_

_"Debes estar bromeando…" murmuró Snape "….Potter? A el se le ha confiado esta misión? El destino de todo el mundo mágico depende de el?"_

_Marian asintió "Sí, Aunque el niño no ha hecho nada mal hasta ahora, ha hecho todo como es debido... De todos modos, el primer horrocrux fue el diario de Tom Riddle, que ya fue destruido, el segundo fue un anillo maldito que había heredado el Señor Oscuro, creo que lo has visto, que también fue destruido, pero cargaba con una maldición que finalmente se llevó la vida de Dumbledore." _dijo precavidamente.

_"Eso no es del todo cierto, aunque creo que fui yo quien tuvo ese honor." _corrigió él, con la miseria marcado en cada línea de su cara.

_"Severus!" _dijo Marian tocándole la barbilla a Severus, con su suave y delgado dedo, hasta que sus preocupados ojos negros se encontraron con los de ella _"Si Dumbledore no tenia destinado morir, podrían haber planeado algo muy diferente!… Y no te culpo por lo que hiciste y ni tampoco Dumbledore!… Por favor debes perdonarte a ti mismo."_

Severus ignoró su súplica y murmuró _"¿Por qué tuvo que tocarlo? Él debería saber eso mejor que nadie,… Me pareció extraño en ese momento, pero ahora que sé, que lo reconoció como uno de los Horrocruxes del Señor Oscuro, en ese entonces el accidente no tenia sentido ."_

_"Puedo explicarte eso, pero todavía no." _dijo Marian, con una sonrisa de desaprobación_ "me doy cuenta de que sigo retrasando el tema, pero pronto tendrás tu respuestas,… Sólo estoy tratando de decirte en orden las cosas, para que no te pierdas de nada ... En cuanto a los otros Horrocruxes, uno es un relicario que había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin, Dumbledore había descubierto su paradero y él y Harry habían ido a su búsqueda en la noche que fue atacada la escuela."_

_"Tuvieron éxito?" _preguntó con interés.

Marian sacudió la cabeza y respondió con ironía _"Es complicado, la verdad es que recuperaron un medallón, pero era el equivocado."_

_"¿Cómo es eso posible?" _él intervino, pasándose sus largos y delgados dedos agitadamente por el pelo.

_"Bueno, Dumbledore murió pensando que era verdadero, como puedes ver, había descubierto el lugar el mismo día que atentó contra el medallón, Él y Harry viajaron a una cueva cercana de una playa que el Señor Oscuro solía visitar de chico, después de pasar a través de un lago subterráneo lleno de Inferis, llegaron a una pequeña isla en medio del lago, no había nada en esa isla, solo la cuenca que contenía el relicario sumergido en una poción, desafortunadamente, el líquido tenía que ser bebido en haras de conseguir el medallón, así que Dumbledore se lo bebió y le hizo algo terrible a él, le causó mucho dolor, le hizo mas débil, creo que fue un veneno mortal."_

_"Fue fatal, quieres decir…."_ Severus la interumpió.

Marian lo miró fijamente.

_"Yo lo inventé…"_ dijo con amargura y agregó _"El Señor Oscuro me lo encargó,… Nunca supe por qué, si sólo Dumbledore me habría llevado en lugar de Potter, podría haberle enseñado a …" _

_"Ya basta!" _dijo Marian con dulzura_ "No vuelvas a pensar en ello!"_

Por un momento, la culpa y el remordimiento habían dejado huellas profundas marcadas en su rostro, pero luego asintió bruscamente, aunque su expresión de preocupación se mantuvo.

Marian continuó, _"Pero de todos modos, Harry sólo se enteró más tarde de que el medallón no tenía ningún poder especial, contenía una nota de alguien que había desertado de los mortífagos,… Este anónimo desertor tomó el Horrocrux para destruirla y firmo la carta como ' R.A.B '…."_ pero fue interrumpida cuando Severus de repente estalló en entusiasmo _"Regulus Black!"_

_"Sí,…los chicos recién descubrieron ese hecho, pero Regulus murió en la cueva el día en que cambió los relicarios y había ordenado a su elfo Kreacher, de destruir el Horrocrux, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo, Su magia no era rival para el Señor Oscuro, Y así guardo el collar, hasta que un día esta fue robado de la casa Black por Mundungus, y esta fue confiscado por nada menos que por la Umbridge, quien comenzó a usarlo con orgullo alrededor de su cuello."_ Marian dijo, haciendo una pausa para mojar sus labios inconscientemente.

Severus dijo cínicamente _"El mal llama al mal ... Supongo que eso explica por qué los niños irrumpieron en el Ministerio,… Me pareció una idiotez para ese momento, pero parece que ahora tenían razón, una mayor de la que me imaginaba."_

_"Ellos tenían una razón y ahora que finalmente han adquirido el Horrocrux, tienen el problema de que no hay manera de destruirlo!"_ dijo inquieta Marian y luego preguntó inesperadamente _"¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo fueron los otros destruidos? "_

_"Un colmillo de basilisco sobre el diario maldito, pero no tengo ni idea de como lo hizo con el del anillo, Hasta donde yo se, no había ningún colmillo por ahí cuando me encontré con Dum…" _Severus hizo una pausa durante un segundo y entonces dijo _"fue la espada de Gryffindor!" _dijo de repente con certeza, aunque su observación tenía un tono de impaciencia, como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo, de porque no había pensado en ello antes.

De repente se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Marian perpleja por unos momentos antes de su regreso, traía consigo una espada antigua, cuya empuñadura de rubíes incrustados deslumbró sus ojos a la luz del fuego, la hoja metálica desnuda parecía increíblemente fuerte y supo de inmediato que no había sido diseñado por la mano del hombre.

Severus la sostuvo en alto para que ella lo pudiera leer y respondió _"Dumbledore me confio esto a mí, Forjé una copia y se lo entregó al Señor Oscuro, el Supone que la original reside en la bóveda de los Lestrange... Pero lo tengo yo aquí y fue pensado en entregarselo a Potter."_

Este último dijo como si le dejara un mal sabor en la boca y luego añadió después de esa pausa _"He estado esperando la oportunidad, pero no he sido capaz de localizar su paradero, a pesar de que la sabelotodo de la Granger, lleva un retrato de uno de los directores fallecidos con ella en su bolso, le di órdenes a Phineas Nigellus de informarmelo, pero por desgracia el se molesta con los chicos y ellos no suelen sacar su retrato a la luz, por lo que me ha sido casi que completamente inútil el esfuerzo. "_

_"Pero esto es perfecto!"_ Marian le respondió _"Ya ves cuánta razón tenía de confiar en ti! Tu nunca me has decepcionado."_

Sus ojos brillaban pero igual él se apartó, fingiendo ajustar las llamas en la chimenea, los ojos de Marian brillaban por amor a él y acariciaban las lineas definidas del perfil de su rostro serio y pálido y de su delgada figura. Estaba fuera de su elemento y no dijo nada, así que el momento pasó.

Marian empezó a hablar de nuevo _"La búsqueda de los horrocruxes están desgastando a los chicos, los otros dos piensan que Ron llegó hasta el límite y por eso desertó."_

_"Tal vez eso, porque tal vez porque es un poco perezoso." _Severus dijo con amargura, pero Marian lo interrumpió exclamando _"Severus Snape!" _con una severidad fingida, Él tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

_"¿Cómo planeas entregarselo a ellos?"_ Preguntó Marian, siguiendo de nuevo con el tema.

Él inclinó su cabeza pensativo y finalmente, él la miró y le preguntó _"¿Sabes dónde están?"_

Marian asintió. _"Sé de la proximidad al menos, pero no sería capaz de encontrar su campamento exacto con todos los encantos protectores de Hermione."_

_"Hmmm ... Creo que tengo una idea, soy incapaz de dejar la escuela, pero si te doy la espada y se los llevas y lo plantas en algún lugar, un lago o estanque bajo el hielo u otro lugar que sea poco probable que sea descubierto,.. Es muy importante que se gane la espada, ellos solo pueden adquirirla a través de la valentía con el fin de aprovechar su magia antigua, Potter no sólo tiene que recogerla del suelo, lo que hace que la ubicación sea un punto bastante delicado,… Se les puede guiar al lugar, usa tu Patronus y si no la conocen, tienes que avisarme y yo los guiará allí con la mía. ¿Ellos reconocen el tuyo?" _preguntó él, mirándola con expectación.

Un rubor tiño sus mejillas y ella bajó la cabeza y murmuró _"No y no creo que lo hagan."_

Él la miró fijamente durante un momento, sin añadir nada más y le preguntó solemnemente _"¿Harías eso por mí?"_

Marian asintió y tomó la espada de él, admirando su exquisita mano de obra por un momento antes de guardarlo lentamente en su bolso sin fondo, ella le sonrió y dijo _"Bueno, al parecer la búsqueda de Harry de repente se ha vuelto mas brillante"_

_"¿Qué mas nos queda?"_ Severus preguntó, volviendo a tema, Él no era un hombre fácil distraerse e hizo un resumen _"El diario-destruido, el anillo-destruido, el relicario-que pronto será destruido, Nagini-todavía esta libertad, y hay una gran posibilidad de que Potter también sea un Horrocrux. Así que quedan dos o tres restantes o son tres? Porque el Señor Oscuro no sabe nada de Potter."_

_"Yo creo y Dumbledore también creía que sólo quedaban dos, El Señor Oscuro se preparaba para crear otro horrocrux cuando su maldición asesina le rebotó, me imagino que para crear un horrocrux se requiere más que de un simple asesinato, debe haber una cierta cantidad de preparación anticipada... de lo contrario, estaríamos frente a un gran número de ellos o sea más de siete de ellos."_ respondió Marian pensativa.

_"Me supongo que es así."_ murmuró Severus con su sedosa voz, la cual Marian nunca se cansaba de escuchar.

_"En los recuerdos que pude escuchar en el pensadero, se hizo evidente que el Señor Oscuro tenía bastante interés por los fundadores de Hogwarts y sus reliquias… Estaba muy orgulloso de su conexión con Salazar Slytherin, El medallón y el anillo ambos pueden haberle pertenecido._

_"El Señor Oscuro también se las arregló para localizar a una anciana que era la dueño de una taza amarilla, que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuf, Él la asesinó y se la robó a la mujer y estoy casi segura que esa taza se volvió en un Horrocrux, pero aún no ha sido localizado, además Dumbledore cree que el último Horrocrux puede ser algo que le perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw, porque dijo que lo único de Godric Gryffindor ha conservado es esta espada, que nunca fue accesible para el Señor Oscuro."_ dijo Marian.

Severus se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, murmuró en parte a ella y en parte a sí mismo, _"El diario se lo confió a Lucius, El relicario en una cueva que visitó varias veces cuando era niño, ¿De dónde Dumbledore pudo encontrar ese anillo?"_

_"Bajo los cimientos de la casa de la madre del Señor Oscuro, ella era una bruja y su padre era un muggle,..."_ añadió Marian.

Se volvió hacia ella con incredulidad. _"El Señor Oscuro es un mestizo?"_ preguntó.

_"Sí ... Al igual que tu, 'Príncipe mestizo'…." ronroneó ella y luego reconoció "…No como, yo soy solo un cuarto de sangre."_

Él se detuvo y la miró con una combinación entrañable de vergüenza y satisfacción _"¿Hay algo mas que no sepas?" _le preguntó con sorna.

Marian le sonrió y respondió secamente _"Por desgracia, demasiado, daría lo que fuera por saber dónde están los otros dos Horrocruxes, para poder encontrarlos."_

Él tocó sus finos labios con su delgado dedo y arrastrando las palabras _"Me pregunto sobre la bóveda de Lestrange... Hay todo tipo de tesoro allí y a Bellatrix siempre ha sido unas de las partidarias más devotas del Señor Oscuro, es posible que se la encargarara una a ella, sin decirle el significado, por supuesto, y si le entrego su diario a Lucius ... Tendría sentido."_

Él la miró en espera de una respuesta y vio como ella se volvió completamente observándolo desde el respaldo del sofá. _"Eso tendría mucho sentido." _confirmó ella y luego preguntó_ "¿Quieres decir la bóveda en Gringotts en donde los goblin vigilan el banco?"_

_"Sí"_ confirmó Severus con una inclinación de cabeza y luego añadió _"Hay algo más que los duendes protegiendo esas bóvedas allí,.. Hay dragones en los niveles más profundos, donde la bóveda Lestrange probablemente esté."_

_"Merlin!"_ silbó Marian _"Harry tiene un gran desafío, Esa si es una tarea, después de todo no la nuestra, pero pueda que lo oriente en la dirección correcta, si esa ocurrencia no se le viene primero,… Hermione es muy inteligente, tal vez vea que van a hacer hacer."_

Era invierno y el sol se ponía temprano, ahora sólo oscuridad entraba por la ventana, y Severus se acercó a las cortinas de brocado fino y los juntos con la mano, Marian se contuvo deseando que llevara algo menos que sus ropas, para poder apreciar sus juegos de músculos de su espalda, se preguntaba si serían hermosos a la vista.

_"¿Quieres algo de comer?"_ le preguntó con atención.

Marian se fijo en su cara y murmuró _"Tal vez algo ligero, pero sobre todo una bebida." _se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y haciendo que su pelo largo y oscuro colgara en la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Él la miró inmóvil cuidadosamente controlado que lo hacía parecer un ave de presa, de repente asintió bruscamente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

Durante su ausencia, Marian aprovechó la oportunidad para añadir mas asientos, ella se sentía incómoda de estar sentada en ese sofá transfigurado todo el día. La temperatura de la habitación estaba mas fría con la puesta de sol y ahora el fuego estaba en su etapa más reconfortante. Esas calientes y deliciosos brasas rojas, así que ella conjuró una gran alfombra y la colocó directamente sobre las losas entre el sofá y la chimenea artísticamente, añadió un encanto amortiguador tantos como pudo que bien podría haber sido un colchón, transfiguró casi una docena de almohadas de cosas triviales que habían en su bolso y utilizo varios de ellos para sí misma y coloco otros a su lado.

Así fue como la encontró cuando regresó, estaba recostada y mirando pensativa a la chimenea. Sus agudos ojos notó que sus zapatos se habían colocado cuidadosamente a un lado de la cama y que ella tenía un pequeño libro en la mano, parecía un cuento para niños.

Severus traía una bandeja que contenía un surtido de frutas, quesos y canapés, había también un decantador de vino espumoso de grosella y una copa, se dio cuenta de que para los elfos domésticos esto se trataba de una porción, le sirvió una copa y se lo entregó sin decir una palabra, antes de convocar una segunda para sí mismo, Él se inclinó con gracia y colocó la bandeja sobre la alfombra junto a ella y luego fue a sentarse al sofá a cierta distancia.

Marian no sabía qué presentaba un espectáculo muy tentador, ahí recostada sobre montones de almohadas con su vestido estrellado sobre esa alfombra persa, con una copa de vino en su mano y un libro en la otra, Ella se ajustaba perfectamente a la concepción de lo que era una diosa para Severus, luego Marian se giró para verlo con cuidado de no derramar su vino.

_"Severus" _dijo ella suavemente _"Podríamos hablar de los Horrocruxes por horas... quizás días, pero tengo muchas otras cosas que decirte, así que voy a derramar toda mi información a tus pies, estoy segura de que mientras más cartas tengas más formidables tus planes serán... Dime ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de las Reliquias de la Muerte?"_

Él dejó el vaso en el suelo con un tintineo suave, pensativo antes de responder _"No, no creo en eso."_

Marian se incorporo en su asiento y juguetonamente le hizo una seña a Severus, este la miró con una mirada un poco desconcertado, pero obedeció y se deslizo cautelosamente del sofá para sentarse a su lado en el suelo, se sentía fuera de su elemento como un gato en una bañera, acomodó una pila de almohadas para él, con una atención al detalle que lo hacía sentirse cuidado y atendido, una sensación del que apenas estaba empezando a experimentar.

Una vez que los dos estaban medio sentado, medio acostados, lado a lado, Marian levantó un pequeño libro. _"Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"_ recitó pensativo y lanzó una mirada de reproche a Marian.

_"Sé lo que estás pensando, pero hay una historia aquí que realmente necesitas escuchar"_ le dijo seriamente y abrió el pequeño libro en la página correcta y agregó _"Por favor, léelo en voz alta."_

_"Muy bien"_ ronroneó él y en tonos suaves leyó el cuento, su voz era tan expresiva, tan rica, siempre tan sedosa, a veces impregnaba ironías y otras veces incredulidad, para los oídos de Marian eran los equivalente 'a una comida de seis platos preparados por un chef', ella nunca habría pensado que podía sentirse tan excitada por _"El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos"_ pero era lo único que podía hacer para evitar comerse esos labios tan fascinantes, entonces se concentró en la mano que sostenía el libro y una vez más se maravilló de su exquisita belleza, eran como de un vivo mármol, con delicadas vetas venosas que sobresalían a la superficie, observaba como aquellos largos y elegantes dedos acariciaban las páginas con cuidado,… y llegó hasta el final de la historia justo a tiempo, otro momento mas y habría extendido su mano para acariciar su refinada y esculpida mano y si él respondía a su toque aunque fuese solo un poco, ella sabía que se iba a ahogar en él.

Se volvió hacia ella, fijando su inquisitiva mirada hipnótica y le dijo secamente _"Puedo entender que en esta historia no todo es ficción"._

Severus se sentó, arreglando las almohadas con su varita para que ellos no se movieran de su lugar y le permitiera sentarse completamente erecto. No estaba acostumbrado a descansar así y cuando su atención ya no estaba concentrado mas en la historia, él estaba muy consciente del entorno suntuoso y seductor y de la bella bruja a su lado.

Él había sentido su mirada mientras leía y su piel se erizaba de emoción y excitación, pero toda una vida de represión y auto-negación, le ayudó a resistirse a tan exquisita tentación que ella representaba, se sacudió y se sentó en posición vertical, en un esfuerzo por disipar su languidez voluptuosa, recordándose a sí mismo que no tenía derecho al cuerpo de Marian,…no importara lo mucho que deseaba que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de Él, o tomarla allí para llevarla a nuevos limites del éxtasis, sobre una pila de suaves almohadas y ... Él se sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y trató valientemente de disipar su repentina tensión.

Severus nunca había olvidado las palabras que oyó decirle Marian a Sirius Black, en donde admitió que ella creía en el matrimonio, el estar casada antes de hacer el amor y de alguna manera para él le deseaba eso, quería eso con todo su ser para ella y sintió fuertemente que se merecía un hombre que fuera capaz de casarse con ella que la cuidara y respetara por sus valores, …. y sabia que casarse con ella en realidad no era una opción para él, por mas que sentía que él y Marian compartían una especie de enlace y que ella lo admiraba, sin olvidar sus cortos y apasionado interludios juntos, estos le habían iluminado una parte de su vida, pero la posibilidad de que en realidad Marian lo quisiera a él, como se quiere a un hombre,… para él eran realidades muy remotas, posiblemente lo veía como su pareja? o como un amigo? aun no lo sabia, tenia varias teorías acerca de esa noche, que todavía le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace meses, todos eran tan contradictorios entre sí y engañosos para él.

Tal vez pensó que Marian había sucumbido por su físico o tal vez confundió lástima por afecto?, estaba tan enfocada en ayudarlo que probablemente confundió esos deseos con sus deberes, creando una devoción mal dirigida a un ser indigno como el,… A lo sumo, estaba mas que seguro de que no era más que una fase pasajera.

A pesar del aliciente de esta mujer, él seguía siendo muy pesimista acerca de sobrevivir a esta guerra, muy a pesar de que ella profesaba el cuidar de él y había demostrado ser su amiga, no podía dejar de sentir cierta amistad que debe ser todo lo que realmente ella quería.

En sus más oscuros estados de ánimo, se había preguntado si el coqueteo de esta mujer surgió de un sentimiento real o era mera vanidad femenina, algunas mujeres se divertían imponiendose sobre los hombres esclavizandolos, cuando en realidad no les interesan ellos y no tienen intención de dar nada a cambio, las mujeres Mortífagos competían por su atención antes, imaginandose que seria una conquista muy útil, pero era demasiado desconfiando y menos mal que nunca sucumbió a sus engaños, .

Severus dio por sentado que no inspiraba en realidad amor en las mujeres y le dolía aun mas si pensaba mucho en ello, pero la mayoría de las veces simplemente lo aceptaba, como lo hacia con los tantos otros sucesos de su miserable vida, como el hecho de que su nariz era demasiado grande, o el hecho de que los demás siempre preferían a Potter y Black, su falta de atractivo casi había llegado como si fuera por una _"ley de la naturaleza"_ en su propia mente.

Incluso si sus inseguridades lo asaltaban constantemente acerca de pensamientos indignos acerca de ella, la justificaba completamente que todo era por su propia culpa, su corazón tenía una extraña especie de inocencia, sabia que ella era demasiada bella, demasiada especial y que estaba demasiado lejos para tenerla, pero aunque no se atrevía a creer que podía ser destinado para él, pero ese pensamiento,… de que otro hombre la tomaba lo llenaba de furia y desesperación.

_"Eres un estudiante que capta rápido! No tienes ni idea de lo raro que es eso... y no sabes cuan gratificante es estar cerca de un hombre que siempre esta a un paso adelante de otros!"_ rompió ella sus oscuras cavilaciones de autocompasión, con una media sonrisa que denotaba quizás burla o quizás admiración, pero en definitiva una sonrisa que aceleraba su pulso.

_"Tengo miedo de que me estés dando demasiado crédito, sigo sin tener idea de lo que pretendes, de que yo crea en esta historia?, y que si los artefactos realmente existen o si alguien piensa que si... Quizás la capa de Invisibilidad de Potter sea una de estas reliquias."_ refiriendose a esta última línea con un poco sarcasmo.

Marian se echó a reír a carcajadas, pero se puso seria rápidamente._"Es irónico de que te ríes, cuando tú mismo eres uno de los pocos que ha visto las tres Reliquias."_ reflexionó ella.

_"Marian, se seria." _dijo Severus con sorna, lo cual a pesar de sus duras palabras, se movió inquieto.

_"Como cosa verídica, Potter,… quiero decir Harry, -su capa de la invisibilidad es una de las reliquias- un legado por parte de su padre, él es descendiente del más joven de los Peverell, uno de los históricos tres hermanos de la historia."_ dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Severus hizo una mueca como de asco, como si se hubiera tragado una leche cuajada, Marian paso a discutir el siguiente punto y dejo atrás lo Potter. _"En cuanto a las otras dos reliquias,…"_ empezó a hablar, pero de repente se calló.

_"Espera un momento, Marian!"_ interrumpió él _"… estamos dando por sentado que estas reliquias en realidad existen. Pero Dumbledore nunca dijo ni una sola palabra acerca de ellos y dejó a Potter escabullirse por el castillo con esa capa por años, la cual usaban para romper las reglas a beneficio personal."_

Ella le lanzó una mirada comprensiva antes de explicar suavemente _"A pesar de sus acciones, Dumbledore si creía que las reliquias existían, pero él tenía sus propias razones para no hacer publico ese hecho,… Había leído la historia de las reliquias antes, pero nunca supe que eran real hasta que tuve la oportunidad de escucharlo de él ... Ya viste el anillo maldito, el Horrocrux ¿verdad?"_

_"Sí, Dumbledore me llamó tan pronto como regresó a la escuela,… Su mano estaba negra y pude ver como la maldición se iba extendiendo por el brazo, el anillo obviamente era la fuente. Tenía una forma extraña, una piedra negra enmarcado en plata, la piedra estaba agrietada."_ Recordaba mientras el dolor se fugaba a través de su voz normalmente elegante.

_"Tu te preguntaste antes, por qué Dumbledore quería tocar ese anillo maldito,… bueno es lógico que esa piedra negra lo reconoció por lo que era." _Marian le dijo, juntando sus manos en su regazo, evitando la posibilidad de no tocarlo.

_"La Piedra de la Resurrección!"_ Respondió Severus ante la repentina revelación y añadió con voz muerta _"Él me dijo que había sido muy 'tentado'. "_

Marian se acercó de nuevo y estaba a un pelo de distancia de acariciarle su brazo cuando de pronto recordó y echó atrás su mano. Ella respiró hondo y volvió a sus asuntos una vez más. _"No sé qué ha sido de la piedra de esa anillo, pienso que podría estar dentro de ese misterioso snitch que le dejó a Harry en su testamento o puede también que halle sido enterrado con él."_ comentó.

Severus sólo perdió el control de sí mismo por un momento, después recupero su normal y frío, autocontrol y le contestó con lógica, no tenia ni un rastro de emoción en su voz, _"No, lo que haya pasado con esa gema, no fue enterrada con él, sólo vi que uso el anillo esa vez después de su lesión con la maldición y fue durante el Inicio de la Fiesta de fin de termino, tal vez estaba enviándole un mensaje a Potter. ¿Quién sabe? ... No lo he visto ni en cualquiera de sus habitaciones privadas.. sospecho que tus sospechas son correctas en lo que a Potter se refiere,… teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del objeto, sinceramente dudo que Dumbledore habría querido que ese objeto recayera sobre mí."_

_"¿Será que conoce a alguien que desearía de resucitar a alguien?"_ Marian pregunto con ligereza.

_"Sí"_ y respondió con voz baja, Marian esperó a que elaborara, pero no dijo nada por un momento y el silencio se hizo incómodo entre los dos, Severus al darse cuenta de esto tomó una aspiración profunda y con una sonrisa un poco forzada dijo a la ligera _"Dime más,… Scheherazade"._

Los ojos acuosos de Marian lo vieron pensativo, mientras su boca se arqueaba hacia arriba, reconociendo el pequeño humor en su comentario, así que comenzó a hablar de nuevo y aunque sólo le estaba dando información banal, inconscientemente su voz había disminuido, mas confidente _"La Varita Invencible es fácil de rastrear a lo largo de la historia, ya que pasa de mano en mano violentamente, por lo general un asesinato, su dueño anterior debe ser vencido para que la varita mágica pueda alcanzar su máximo potencial, si es heredado o entregada sin lucha, pueda que funcionará como una varita común, debido a esto, quien quiera que lo posea tiene un fuerte incentivo para mantenerlo para sí mismo."_

_"El Señor Oscuro también ha estado en la búsqueda de lo mismo, se ha convertido en su obsesión, Harry ha estado teniendo visiones de su búsqueda, …de la Varita de Saúco, pero ahora es que últimamente he comenzado a entender la leyenda, siempre me ha gustado el folclore y he estudiado mucho los mitos muggles y de magos, así que arme el rompecabezas,… de hecho algo que sucedió la otra noche fue lo que me hizo lanzarme contra el viento y acercarme a ti, a pesar de que había dudado antes."_ comenzó Marian.

Severus no dijo nada, pero de repente se puso muy tenso.

_"Deje ambos dispositivos de audición en mis oído, después de que Dumbledore murió, me quité el que transmitía por sus gafas, pero lo reemplacé a tiempo para el funeral, me había escondido en la parte trasera y era una manera mas fácil de escuchar la ceremonia ... Bueno, se me olvidó que lo tenía, es muy pequeño y ligero y ningún sonido salió de ella, pues como Dumbledore estaba en la tumba…"_ relató ella observando con consternación ante el temblor que sacudía a Severus, cuando menciono el lugar de descanso de Dumbledore.

Pero ella se apresuró a explicarse con la esperanza de alejarlo de sus horrores personales _"Hace dos noches, emitió un horrible sonido en medio de la noche, eso me sorprendió, era el agrietamiento de una gran piedra destrozandose y luego oí esa risa escalofriante y fría del Señor Oscuro,… había violado la tumba de Dumbledore! Y Él ahora usa su varita."_

Severus involuntariamente se cubrió la cara con las manos por un momento, antes de mirar de nuevo hacia ella, su cara lucia terrible y en sus oscuros ojos normalmente profundos se veía tristeza _"Si se atrevió a eso es imperdonable."_ susurraba.

_"Sí."_ murmuró también Marian _"Pero su profanación de tumbas no fue en vano, Dumbledore de hecho, era el poseedor de la Varita de Saúco, Él se lo ganó al derrotar a Grindelwald, quien se lo había robado a su propietario anterior,… Grindelwald nunca verdaderamente aprovecho su poder, Pero Severus…" _y aquí se inclinó hacia adelante con seriedad_ "…. el Señor Oscuro no se ganó la varita de Dumbledore, si él aprendió lo suficiente como para rastrearlo, entonces ciertamente será lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta de que no funcionara para él como es debido, ademas que Él ya tiene al fabricante de varitas Ollivander, cautivo me parece, no le tomara mucho tiempo descubrir la verdad."_

_"En realidad no."_ murmuró, tomando mas importancia a sus palabras.

Marian vaciló antes de tocar tiernamente su manga, apenas acariciandolo, pero fue lo suficiente como para llamar su atención hacia ella. _"Escuche por cuenta de Harry de los eventos de esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía." _dijo ella con urgencia_ "Y Draco Malfoy desarmó a Dumbledore, antes de que llegaras y le lanzaras la maldición asesina, no sé a quién de ustedes la varita verdaderamente responda, pero el Señor Oscuro solo sabe que Draco fue ineficaz, y que a la final fuiste tu quien llevó a cabo la misión,… Así que si tu ganaste la Varita de Saúco o no, tarde o temprano el Señor Oscuro te va a ver como un obstáculo en el camino para desbloquearla para obtener su poder, … Y cuando llegue ese día él va a tratar de matarte."_

Severus estaba sentado e inmóvil como una estatua, aparentemente no afectado, hasta que con un toque amargo de sus labios, respondió _"Siempre he sospechado que iba a encontrar mi muerte en sus manos, pero pensé que sería porque descubrió que yo era un espía ... y no porque le resultara más conveniente tener una varita más poderosa, que tenerme por mis servicios."_

_"Tu no vas a morir en sus manos!"_ dijo Marian con una mirada feroz en sus astutos ojos verde-azulados, ella se agachó para recoger su bolso que había permanecido olvidado en el suelo y en silencio convoco dos viales de líquido.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y ella le respondió a su pregunta implícita al decir "_No creo que el Señor Oscuro por casualidad te mate con su varita nuevo o vieja. Él no confía en ella, porque puede que te considere su verdadero amo, el de la Varita de Saúco, será receloso de usarlo en tu contra, sobre todo desde que ha tenido muchos contratiempos con las varitas -el suyo propio que le dio problema con Harry y su maldición le reboto-... Él no quiere matarte, porque sospecha entonces que por la propiedad de la varita esta pasará a su asesino... " _Marian se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al lado de la cama, repasando las posibilidades en voz alta, Severus la escuchaba y su inteligente mente rápidamente atravesaba los escenarios.

_"Dudo que trate de envenenarte…"_ continuó Marian en serio en la misma vena macabra _"…porque sabría probablemente que la varita no se daría cuenta de que has sido vencido por él ...Él va a querer matarte por sí mismo, así que sospecho que sea una daga, -lo cual es un riesgo- eres muy poderoso... o me imagino que use su arma más predilecta de elección, su serpiente Nagini ya que es un Horrocrux, que en realidad es el mismo Señor Oscuro, en ese sentido. Además ella es muy peligrosa y tendrías que defenderte no sólo de la serpiente, sino del Señor Oscuro también. ¿Sabes si alguna vez la ha utilizado para algún asesinato? "_

_"Sí, él ha tomado ese hábito últimamente, El Señor Oscuro la utiliza después de matar a sus víctimas con la maldición asesina, para luego dejarla que se alimentan con sus cadáveres, pero la criatura disfruta del sabor de la sangre caliente y oí que han dicho recientemente que el esta siendo indulgente con ella ... "_, contestó Severus, con una mueca de disgusto.

_"Lo sabía!"_ murmuró para sí misma y le entregó el frasco primero.

_"No puedo refutar esa lógica... espera un momento! se supone que esto es algo que me pueda salvar de su mordida?" _preguntó con cinismo, tomandolos con los dedos y mirándolos con evaluación con sus ojos negros.

_"No Severus, no soy una tonta, Sé que esta serpiente es capaz de atacar, las probabilidades de que alguna vez te vea de nuevo son muy escasas,… Así que espero que podamos evitar esa situación por completo."_ dijo determinación.

Él levantó la mano hacia ella y se rió burlonamente, el sonido de la desesperación envuelto con desdén, _"Marian, la única manera de evitar esa eventualidad es si abandono mi deber, o volar mi cubierta y huir… El Señor Oscuro es inteligente y estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento para que él necesite de mi muerte, tendrá hecho un plan perfecto, la Desaparición está fuera de cuestión, Él no dejará nada al azar... Así que voy a cumplir con mi parte de la mordedura de serpiente, Es es ni más ni menos terrible de la que esperaba,… Marian yo no soy un cobarde! Me parece de muy mal gusto, pero lo acepto… Dumbledore me ha dado una tarea y tengo que tratar de proteger a los niños en esta escuela hasta mi muerte o que quede incapacitado de alguna manera, también tengo que advertir a Potter de que el es un Horrocrux y se supone que tengo que esperar hasta el día de su enfrentamiento final con el Señor Oscuro para eso ... "_

Su tono se suavizó cuanto más hablaba y finalmente extendió su mano y le tocó la de el, Marian exclamó _"Yo podría advertir a Harry!,… No hay razón para que tengas que esperar hasta el último momento!,… Probablemente me creería mas a mi, mucho más fácilmente de lo que te creería a ti, de todos modos!"_

"_¡No!"_ Severus prácticamente le grito, dejándola mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. _"Tu no vas a estar presente en la batalla final! Debes jurarme esto a mí!"_

_"No lo jurare!, ¿Qué acaso estás loco?"_ Marian preguntó con incredulidad _"Yo podría ser muy útil en el campo de batalla,… Severus nunca te he mostrado lo que puedo hacer, tú sabes que soy muy capaz de trabajar sin varita y de magia no verbal ¿Verdad? Bueno, lo hago casi todo de esa manera, fue así como me lo enseñaron, Mi varita no es más que un apoyo que me veo obligada a usar en público. Tengo un plan que he tenido la intención de repasarla contigo teóricamente,…. tengo el poder de matar a alguien, o a varias personas sin varita y luego transfigurare sus cuerpos en hojas muertas y los quemo conjurando una llama y soplo a lo lejos sus cenizas y en cuestión de segundos, sería como si nunca hubieran existido."_

_"He oído hablar de esas bandas de ladrones que se aparecen en cualquier lugar que el nombre del Señor Oscuro es invocado, sería muy fácil emboscarlos, puedo disfrazarme de alguien joven y de aspecto inocente, tal vez con un libro en mi regazo,… como si hubiera leído accidentalmente el nombre del Señor Oscuro!, como si no tuviera intención de decirlo en mi aparente vulnerabilidad, y los agarro fuera de guardia!…" _Marian no se dio cuenta de que Severus parecía totalmente indignado y que sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ella mencionó el uso que había planeado para su Poción Multijugos.

Envuelta en su plan siguió confiandoselo, sin darse cuenta de que con cada palabra se estaba poniendo mas exasperado y Marian continuó felizmente derramando el esquema que había desarrollado durante los últimos días, la idea se le había ocurrido a ella mientras pasaba una noche en los Weasley, en donde Kingsley les contaba los amargos acontecimientos recientes de los atropellos cometidos por los ladrones. Su cólera creció en contra de ellos y pensó que eliminandolos por completo estaría haciendole al mundo mágico un favor.

Y añadió "_…levantaría mis barreras anti desapariciones, para evitar que se escapen para cuando lleguen, la activaría sin decir una palabra, así nadie podría escapar para advertirle al Señor Oscuro,… luego rompería el tabú sobre su nombre y cuando se presenten delante de mí, podría dejarlos que me desarmaran y de repente, comenzarían caer sin vida,… y fingiría estar tan confundida como el resto de ellos y antes de que lo averigüen estarían todos muertos!… y pronto no quedara rastro de ellos. Podría llevar a cabo varias de estas operaciones y en diferentes lugares apartados, me gustaría ejecutarlos a todos en una tarde, antes de que se vuelva algo sospechoso, si se pierde el factor sorpresa habrá terminado para mí,… Pero piensa esto Severus, en una sola tarde!…. podría diezmar las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro!"_

A Marian sus ojos brillaban con fervor y sus mejillas estaban rojas de excitación, pero su euforia comenzó a desvanecerse cuando de repente notó sombras oscuras como nubes de tormenta que se habían reunido en su frente, Él estaba muy tenso, más frío que nunca, sus ojos entrecerrados mirándola a ella, como si le hubiera hecho alguna especie de mal personal.

_"Esa es la más imprudente, improbable y el mas estúpido plan que jamás he escuchado!" _dijo con un tono ácido marcado profundamente en cada palabra que llegaban a su corazón, siguió hablando pero su frío timbre creció menos controlado, con cada oración, Marian lo observaba en silencio, fue una cosa terrible ver a Severus Snape completamente desentrañado.

_"¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?"_ comentó con una voz suave y mortal.

Sin esperar respuesta continuó_ "…No?, Entonces qué te hace pensar que eres capaz de un asesinato y mucho menos de decenas de ellos? Porque eso es exactamente lo que harías Marian, asesinato!,… Hablas de matar a alguien con el ánimo de una colegiala, esperaba encontrar sabiduría en tu corazón, no la sed de sangre de un mortífago recién contratado!… " _De repente, le cogió las manos en un apretón de acero y se inclinó, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad ardiente _"… Tus ojos son claros como tu alma, No te contamines con un derramamiento de sangre, como yo lo estoy… me acuerdo de lo dijiste en una reunión de la Orden una vez, que protestaban de que no había nada especial sobre la maldición asesina, que no daña el alma más que cualquier otro que mate y tenías razón,… todos los métodos de asesinato ya sea daga, veneno, o el engaño destruyen el alma del autor! "_

_"Severus, esto es una guerra! Emboscar al enemigo no es lo mismo que asesinato. Es un poco de zona gris, pero mi conciencia estará clara!"_ protestó Marian tercamente.

_"¡No!"_ le gruñó, haciéndola casi saltar _"Eres demasiada amable, demasiado buena, perteneces a la luz, no a la niebla ... Pero dejando de lado la cuestión moral sólo por un momento ¿Tienes idea de cuánto odio concentrado, o poder, o la energía mágica que se necesita para llevar a cabo la maldición asesina aunque sea una sola vez?, ¿Qué pasa si hay más ladrones de los que anticipas? te garantizo que sean por lo menos cinco o seis magos adultos, solo haría falta uno para arruinarlo todo,… uno que tenga medio cerebro. ¿Qué pasa si comienzas y encuentras que no puedes terminar? o qué si te Stupefactan al momento en que se aparecen en escena, antes de que puedas hacer algo? Entonces te llevarán de vuelta al Señor Oscuro …."_

_"Puedo soportar el hecho de que voy a ser asesinado y comido por esa serpiente horrible, pero no quiero morir con la certeza de que pronto tu estarás muerta, y menos después de sufrir tormentos horribles ... Y me estremezco al pensar en las cosas que podrías revelar bajo tortura. ¿Qué pasa si revelas la misión de Potter? Sabes demasiado para colocarte en esta situación riesgosa de esa manera,… Si vas a ser una recolectora de inteligencia, entonces no puedes ser un simple soldado, no puedes hacer tu pastel y comerlo también."_

_"Severus, estoy especialmente preparada para hacer una emboscada!.. Tengo un don ¿Por qué no usarlo para ayudar a ganar la guerra?"_ Marian preguntó, sosteniendo su cabeza en alto, con la satisfacción de desafiar su ardiente mirada.

Exasperado se pellizcó el puente de la nariz de manera un tanto sufrida y probo un rumbo diferente_ " Marian, las bandas que deseas emboscar no están compuestas solo mortífagos, lo ladrones son simplemente idiotas amoral al márgen de la sociedad, delincuentes de poca monta tratando de hacer dinero y no quedarse fuera de malas gracias del Señor Oscuro y del Ministerio,… Generalmente no son muy buenos luchadores y su impacto en una batalla sería minúsculo, a lo mejor ellos probablemente se escabullirán antes de que la guerra comience, su muerte no te llevará a ninguna parte."_

_"Lo último que supe, es que Fenrir Grayback era un ladrón"_ afirmó ella con altivez, Marian tenía la esperanza de que él la admira por esta idea, como lo hacia la mayoría de las veces y su orgullo fue herido cuando no lo hizo, pobre Marian pensó que su plan era terriblemente inteligente, después de hacer una pausa para humedecerse los labios añadió _"Severus, sería un golpe decisivo contra el Señor Oscuro! y con muy poco riesgo."_

Parecía como si por fin iba a explotar en furia, después de varios minutos de cocerse a fuego lento, pero a duras penas controlaba su temperamento y en vez de los gritos que ella esperaba, en un tono bajo y burlón empuñó su extraordinaria voz como una daga y su carácter suave y pulido era más nítida y más idónea para cortar con sus tonos a una persona por el medio, Severus susurró _"Tu arrogancia es extraordinaria,… puedes que seas bien educada e inteligente cuando se trata de magia sin varita, pero de seguro que no sabes que cada bruja o mago tiene su especialidad, … Alguien más puede ser un mucho mejor luchador, con mas rápidos reflejos ... tu te crees demasiado, querida… "_

_"No estoy siendo arrogante! Simplemente he urdido un plan que favorece mis puntos fuertes. No soy tan vanidosa como parezco en comparación a otras brujas y magos poderosos que hay,… Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes! ... Y tu y tus argumentos contradictorios!. Hace un momento, me dijiste que los ladrones eran inútiles y sin talento, … peces pequeños, que no vale la pena molestarse. ¿Y ahora me apuntalas de cómo subestimo las capacidades de los demás! Bueno, déjame decirte algo, Severus Snape…" _Marian explotaba llena de indignación.

Pero él la interrumpió, murmurando en voz baja con una voz extrañamente átona, _"Así que supongo que mis objeciones no significan nada para ti!"_

Ella estaba muy enojada y sus palabras frías y cortantes la había afectado como la gasolina derramada sobre el fuego, hasta el punto en que ella se olvidó por completo y saltó sobre sus pies, gruñendo _"No intentes ningún truco de manipulación barata conmigo!… Yo no soy una de tus alumnas a quien puedes intimidar y amenazar hasta que obtengas lo que quieras, profesor!"_

Temblando de furia, El también se levantó en un movimiento suave y peligroso _"Cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que no te restregara tu 'muy respetada carrera' en la cara,… Bien! te agradezco que me mostraras la misma cortesía!"_ dijo fríamente antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia a la puerta.

Marian se resquebrajo, todavía estaba muy enojada y quería que se quedara hasta que le hiciera ver las cosas a su manera, pero también tenía una sensación de palpitación ansiosa dentro de ella, que se hacia más fuerte a cada minuto y ella sabía que era simplemente porque no quería estar lejos de él y así sin pensarlo, Marian se lanzó al ataque y le agarró el brazo para detenerlo, llamándolo fuertemente _"No te alejes de mí, profesor Snape!, Aún no hemos terminado aquí!"_

Sin mirarla le espetó _"¡Suéltame, gata infiernal."_

Siguió caminando hacia delante con sus túnicas ondeando, prestando la menor atención a la mujer que se tropezaba agarrando su manga como si fuera una ramita que se había enganchado en su túnica, Marian a la final completamente perdida se burló en voz simulando inocencia _"Pero yo no dije ni una palabra acerca de tu 'muy respetada carrera' y la última vez que revisé,… el espionaje se sigue considerando la vocación más amoral de todas."_

Lo último que esperaba era que a ella le dieran una vuelta tan violentamente como si estuviera hecha de paja y estar en su poder y a pocos centímetros de su furioso rostro, ella se negó a marchitarse bajo su mirada intimidante, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo vibraba con aprehensión, miedo y ... emoción.

Los ojos sobrenaturalmente inteligentes de Severus brillaban en su modo de advertencia de peligro_ "Entonces…"_ dijo en voz baja que temblaba con rabia _"…. Supongo que no estas tan ciega a mis defectos como has pretendido." _puntuo peligrosamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, él se abalanzó sobre ella y de repente, su boca estaba sobre sus labios, quemándola, consumiendola… su beso se fue inmediatamente a su cabeza, estaba embriagada y poseída, Severus no dudo ni vacilo un momento, en cambio desató toda la fuerza de su pasión y frustración en ella, él nunca antes había sido tan duro con ella, ni tan desinhibido y se encontró que le fascinaba todo esto,…lo amaba por esto, este beso representaba todo, fuego, pasión, ira, frustración, control ... deseos y angustias reprimidas.

Después de un momento su sorpresa se desvaneció y comenzó a corresponderle en serio, Marian chupaba y mordía sus labios, su lengua, tomaba todo su ser con desesperación. Él gimió y cesó abruptamente su ataque a su encantadora y maravillosa boca, rápidamente se apartó de ella y antes de que ella pudiera realizar alguna protesta, ya había salido de la habitación como un remolino de color negro.

* * *

Gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y crear a _Marian_ y a JK Rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, todo lo alli descrito le pertenece.

Gracias a Alexza Snape y dracomiles por sus reviews!

To Hillbean, my very dear friend! thanks!


	25. Capitulo 25: El Medallon

Capítulo 25: El medallon

Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por unos momentos, y luego como si estuviera en trance, caminó lentamente hacia los ventanales y presiono su frente contra el vidrio en un intento por enfriar su acalorado cuerpo. Severus había sido intenso, abrumadoramente dominante, ... y absolutamente maravilloso, respiró profundamente y se estremeció y se maravilló de sí misma.

Marian nunca había pensado que era el tipo de chica que tenía un secreto impulso primitivo, una mujer de las cavernas que estaba a merced de su hombre, pero al parecer lo tenía, siempre y cuando fuera Severus ese hombre. Y ser la causante de que aquel normalmente frío e imperturbable mago perdiera el control, canalizando esa ira reprimida en una dirección mas positiva ... la había enviado a un nivel de excitación hasta las nubes, por ese momento la dejó sin aliento y se preguntó cómo sería si se entregase por completo a Él, ambos desnudos debajo de su delgado pero macizo cuerpo, agarrada por sus duros brazos y ser tomada por él, cuando estaba así de ardiente, indomable e insofocable, tenía la sensación de que ese tipo de arrebato de éxtasis no tendría algún punto de comparación.

Marian no supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, mirando sin ver hacia la oscuridad, sus pensamientos estaban dispersos y desarticulados después de su altercado con ese espía mercurial, pero con el tiempo empezó a temblar nerviosamente y caminó de nuevo hacia el fuego, que inexplicablemente volvió a la vida, rugía y emitía un calor agradable, frunció el ceño y se preguntó a sí misma hace cuanto que Severus se había ido.

Él no debería estar obligado a pasar su noche de Navidad acechando aquellos largos, fríos y oscuros pasillos en un esfuerzo por escapar de ella. Sospechaba que habían pasado un poco más de una hora, ella se había propuesto inicialmente ir a Hogwarts por un par de horas, su plan era pasar sólo el tiempo suficiente para pasarle la información a Severus, no había contado con lesionarse (a pesar de que su herida había sanado por completo durante casi un día entero) o en no ser capaz de terminar de entregar sus informes a él y ahora se enfrentaba a su segunda noche ... si la dejaba quedarse.

La sensación arrebatadora de sus apasionado besos habían cesado por fin, dejando su corazón mas enfermo y profundamente avergonzado, después de tantos meses de aislamiento, trauma y culpa, él necesitaba su consuelo y comprensión, en cambio lo había incitado a una idea que podría -admitió ella- posiblemente haber sido (solo un poco) arrogante.

Ella sabía lo abnegado y altruista que era él, cuidaba siempre de los demás, nunca de sí mismo y hoy Marian le había caído como una granada y ya había tomado la noticia de su propia muerte, probablemente con ecuanimidad, pero ella lo había empujado aún más con su alocado plan, lo que le hacia temer por su vida también, _¿Por qué le comento de esa teoría que había tenido, si ni siquiera podía tener la habilidad de implementarlo? _Le encantaba las intrigas y colaborar con él, pero ella realmente debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Todavía recuperándose de sus propias emociones exaltadas, se preguntó por qué se había autosaboteado, lo que le hizo comprender que sus temores significaba tan poco para ella?… _Y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, ella misma se había comportado irracionalmente!_, dejando que su ira y su orgullo herido sacaran lo mejor de ella y le disparara un tiro barato lo suficientemente fuerte que finalmente lo exaspero.

Nunca debió de haber impugnado su carácter, sabía que eso le haría daño y seria muy duro para el viniendo de ella… _y ya lo había dicho y hecho de todos modos!, _así que Marian bajó la cabeza y lágrimas amargas goteaban pesadas y lentamente, cubriendo los destellos brillantes de su vestido.

Después de pasar un tiempo en la auto-recriminación, de repente sus ojos se endurecieron con determinación. _Nunca más iba a echarlo, el no tenía a nadie más._ Lo último que _Él _necesitaba era otro que lo criticara, otra mano que le lanzara piedras, le había costado un conflicto feo, pero Marian finalmente comprendió que el amar era más necesario, que sus esfuerzos en preservar la vida de Severus. Ella también tenia que proteger su corazón, su espíritu,… si alguien le habría hablado de la manera en que ella lo hizo, de seguro que habría reclamado su sangre, así que no había excusa por su conducta.

Marian era generalmente ecuánime y tenía la capacidad de hacer caso omiso de su rudeza y centrarse en su inseguridad y la preocupación genuina que siempre demostraba, ella seria su refugio, no otro odioso acusador que agravara sus heridas. Si el pudiera perdonarla después de ver lo peor en ella, sería mucho más cuidadosa en el futuro, llena de remordimiento juró cuidarlo y tratarlo con suaves palabras, ya no iba a perder mas la paciencia con él y de ahora en adelante le ofrecería lo mejor de ella y también lo protegería de la crueldad de sus enemigos, Severus no se merecía este trato tan brutal, especialmente no de ella, nunca de ella.

Aturdida decidió que iba a hacer uso del tiempo en que estaba ausente, se tomaría una ducha y se cambiaría para la noche, consideró brevemente un baño suntuoso como el de la noche anterior, pero decidió negarse a ese placer, se dio unas rápidas abluciones, pensando que seguramente iba a regresar en cualquier momento, decidida a enmendar las cosas entre ellos, ya _Él_ sufrió lo suficiente y ahora gracias a ella lo había hundido hasta el fondo, así que ahora había empeorado las cosas.

Se puso un sencillo vestido blanco y se miró críticamente en el espejo, de repente cambió a un exquisito verde Navidad, lo transfiguro hasta llegar al apropiado, los tirantes finos de seda se convirtieron en hojas de acebo, escaladas delicadamente sobre sus hombros, el vestido era suave y corto, envolviéndose a su alrededor con detalles hermosos, Vides esmeraldas abrazaban su cuerpo y brillaban ante la luz, se cubrió su encantador vestido transfigurado con una túnica de color verde oscuro, adornada con una pelusa blanca en los bordes y abierta un poco por el frente, mostrando destellos tímidos de su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Ahora que se había adornado se acercó al dormitorio, donde no había ni rastro de Severus, su preocupación creció, así que para calmarse se sirvió una copa de vino y bebió despacio, miraba melancólicamente a las llamas y apretando ligeramente el frasco del veneno de Nagini, que había permanecido olvidado en un cojín del sofá, luego de unos quince minutos se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin descanso, aún portando su copa de vino.

* * *

Después de que Severus había dejado la habitación, había recorrido esos pasillos furiosamente quemando esa energía, se había aterrorizado por el plan temerario de Marian y había perdido los estribos, se encogió al pensar en cómo había asaltado su boca, pero se detuvo a medio paso por como revivía lo increíblemente fantástico que se había sentido caer en ellos, Y cuando ella había empezado a devolverle el beso con la misma pasión, él sabía que tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de que terminara de llevar las cosas más lejos y experimentara el dolor y la vergüenza de ser rechazado, tragó saliva y siguió moviéndose, más rápidamente que antes, impulsado por ese espiral sin fin de turbulentas emociones, Afortunadamente no se encontró con nadie porque apenas se dejaba ver, nunca antes se había sentido menos frío y sereno, con el tiempo se calmó un poco y pudo reagrupar sus ideas, y redoblar su formidable inteligencia hacia la elaboración de argumentos para refutar el improbable esquema de Marian.

Después de que haber acechado las Mazmorras _-no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente- _un miedo helado de pronto se apoderó de su corazón_... ¿Y si ella se había ido?, ¿Que pasaría si regresaba a su habitación sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío?_ De inmediato, sin que nada más importara, siempre y cuando pudiera mirarla de nuevo, corrió por el castillo acosado por ese temor, murmuro la contraseña a la escalera del director y troto por ellas para finalmente pasar a través de su oficina, arrojando casi la puerta abrió la de su dormitorio.

Marian lo escuchó y se dio la vuelta, colocando suavemente su copa en una mesita, su corazón saltaba a la vista de él, su cara estaba enrojecida y respiraba con dificultad,… se veía un poco salvaje.

El momento en que Severus la vio, se detuvo en seco en el umbral, mirándola, embebiendose en su figura … Él pensó que parecía _una ninfa del bosque, una reina élfica_, mientras que ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, engañosamente suaves, parecía lista para alzar el vuelo. Severus no sabía cómo disculparse, y ella parecía estar esperando a que hablara, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a caer en su sarcástico ser y retomo su viejo curso._ "Te ves como una de las Bacantes."_ murmuró con sorna, señalando su vino.

Marian había esperado a ver si todavía estaba enojado, y cuando comprendió su estado actual de la mente, se precipitó hacia él en un aleteo verde y lo sorprendió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. _"Lo siento!…" _murmuró entre sus ropas _"… Lo siento mucho!… Nunca debí haber perdido los estribos y hablarte así con tanta crueldad,… mi intención era de hacerte feliz, no de hacerte daño!"_

No dijo nada, pero se aferró a su forma delgada con fuerza suficiente como para sugerir desesperación. Después de unos momentos de exquisita intimidad, donde ella le tomó el pulso cálido y firme contra su sien, Marian se escabulló de su abrazo, entrelazando su mano con la suya, lo llevó de vuelta al sofá, Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y cada uno parecía un poco mas avergonzado que el otro, Severus corto sus ojos hacia ella varias veces, y finalmente tomó la palabra comentando secamente _"Marian, nunca debí hacer-"_

Ella juguetonamente le tocó con su dedo índice sus labios y le susurró_ "Severus, me parece muy insultante si te disculpas por besarme."_

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero todavía tenía un aura de vergüenza en él, así que respondió _"Muy bien entonces, no por el beso ... Pero te ruego que me disculpes, porque en verdad te debo una disculpa... por la rudeza innecesaria."_

Él desvió la mirada, pero Marian se aclaró la garganta y contestó un poco sin aliento_ "No, tampoco te disculpes por eso."_

Severus entendió el mensaje y sus ojos pronto se oscurecieron de inmediato con la lujuria, se inclinó un poco lejos de ella en un esfuerzo, para evitar volver por una segunda ronda, Marian notó su retirada y aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a sus asuntos y para distraerse de la necesidad urgente de hacerle el amor frente al fuego durante horas.

_"Escucha, quer- Severus!" _comenzó ella sin pensar y se sonrojó cuando ella misma fue atrapada en medio de un lapsus freudiano. Él no hizo ningún comentario, y ella subrepticiamente lo miraba a través de sus pestañas, Marian podría haber jurado que vio una contracción de sus labios y que había un brillo en sus ojos que no había estado allí antes.

_"De todos modos." _continuó ella un poco desesperada, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio, inconscientemente agarrando y retorciendo un puñado de su falda aterciopelada _ "He estado pensando en mi plan y en lo que me dijiste"._

Parecía como si él iba a interrumpir, por lo que aceleró sus palabras_ "Tal vez no fue la mejor idea que he tenido. Definitivamente tenía algunos problemas que resolver ... Ahora que sabes de todos los hechos, tal vez podríamos llegar a algo juntos ... "_

_"Marian no!" _dijo suavemente, pero no había humor y ni ira en su tono esta vez, casi protestó, pero encontró su largo y elegante dedo descansar sobre sus labios entreabiertos. La mirada en sus ojos era juguetón, y se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a su gesto de unos momentos antes. Por una fracción de segundo, sintió el deseo de sacar su lengua para probarlo, pero se resistió, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar, así que habló de nuevo, preguntándole en un marco de severidad _"Además, ¿quién se ocuparía de esa mascota ridículo tuya si algo te pasara?"_

_"¿Tú?" _le preguntó en broma, dándole una sonrisa tímida.

Fue recompensada con el sonido de su rara risa de barítono que la hacía casi retorcerse con felicidad. _"De ninguna manera…" _respondió él, con una peculiaridad de sus labios_ "…lanzaría esa criatura miserable en tu pira funeraria y así todo acabaría."_

_"Nunca harías eso!" _Marian respondió con una voz escandalizada, sus ojos brillaron hacia él con alegría y se detuvo por un instante antes de añadir, en una mezcla de escepticismo y diversión,_ "Así que es por eso que crees que no debo tomar ningún riesgo,... porque tengo un perro que cuidar?"_

Sus oscuros ojos parpadearon como sombra sobre su rostro, calibrando su receptividad a sus siguientes palabras_ "Y a mi…"_ contestó él, en un tono que pretendía ser algo ligero, pero que de alguna manera salió serio, como algo cuestionable.

_"Y tú…" _confirmó ella fervorosamente _"…. Siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de ti."_

Severus apartó la mirada momentáneamente aturdido, Marian pensó que su expresión era la cosa más adorable que había visto nunca. Pero el rápidamente recuperó la compostura y la miró a los ojos desapasionadamente _"Espero que sea así..." _dijo finalmente, en voz muy baja.

Con apenas una pausa, continuó en un tono diferente, al parecer su inagotable ironía había salido a su rescate. _"Tal vez pueda que no mueras tan pronto ... si decides evitar llevar a cabo tus alocados planes, en todo caso…" _respondió secamente _"… En cuanto a tu plan, ¿Cómo te imaginas al Señor Oscuro reaccionando si todo sale bien? Hay dos posibles resultados, una vez que se de cuenta de que decenas de sus secuaces han desaparecido de repente, sin dejar testigos, ni rastros de cuerpo. El primer escenario es que sospeche de que han sido asesinados, si esto sucede, él se vengará. Es imposible predecir si su venganza se centrará en la Orden o matara indiscriminadamente a los inocentes…."_

_"… El segundo resultado posible es que él crea que un gran número de sus siervos de pronto lo abandonaron y te garantizo que esto lo hará aún más paranoico cuando se trata de sus seguidores restantes ... Él incluso pueda que nos haga jurar el Juramento Inquebrantable para probar nuestras lealtad." _agregó Severus, con la esperanza de que iba a disuadirla, al mostrarle cómo su esquema podría arruinarlo.

Ella suspiró y respondió_ "Voy a admitir que la falta de conocimiento de la psicología del Señor Oscuro era una falla importante en mi plan,… Supongo que tienes razón, no es una buena apuesta, la recompensa es muy poco satisfactoria a cambio de los terribles e impredecibles peligros."_

_"Pongamos toda esta charla de probabilidades y riesgos de un lado, no deberías mezclarte en algo como esto,… Una cosa es tomar vidas en una batalla,… Pero lo que estás sugiriendo -asesinatos en masa- te puede dañar ... es muy duro para ti." _dijo él tristemente.

_"Me has condenado!" _exclamó ella, inclinando la cabeza con tristeza_ "Me equivoqué y me haces sentir avergonzada, actúe excelentemente como Lady Macbeth, Siempre lo hago!" _se quejo con una temerosa risa quebradiza, anticipandose a su objeción murmuro en voz intima y baja _"Esa es una de las razones por la que eres bueno para mí, sabes sacar lo mejor de mi naturaleza ... Siempre me ha gustado tramar complots diabólicos!… Sé que mi arrogancia ha crecido acorde a mis conocimientos e independencia,… y estoy luchando contra ello!,… pero me he dado cuenta que no estoy ni siquiera cerca de la persona que debo ser,… un hombre más débil hubiera colaborado conmigo, o seguido mis instrucciones,… Pero no tú,… eres demasiado fuerte y discerminas mucho para ser engañado por mí,… Y lo mas curioso acerca de todo esto, no me molesto contigo,… ni te odio por frustrar mis planes, en lugar de eso, me haces ser una mejor persona, alguien más honorable de lo que soy."_

Severus era un hombre de ideales y de secreta integridad, pero nadie más vio en el su bondad, por lo que el tampoco los veía, su corazón había sido atravesado por la burla de antes, pero cuando ella levantó su pálida mano y la llevo a sus labios y lo besó con tal reverencia, fue un largo camino que ella tomo para deshacer el daño que le había causado, lo había llamado _«amoral»_.

Su garganta se cerró por un momento y él no fue capaz de hablar, finalmente respondió en voz baja, algo agitado _"Gracias, pero no merezco tus palabras,… Nuestras almas ni siquiera están en el mismo plano, la tuya pertenece a la luz y la bondad,… la mía ha caído en la oscuridad."_

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, él cogió el frasco de líquido verde que se había caído y cambió decisivamente el tema _"Así que,.. tienes pensado decirme qué es esto?"_

Ella le permitió cambiar de tema, pero mantuvo su mano en su regazo, acariciandolo con suavidad, tratando de mostrar la falsedad de sus palabras. _"Tiene el potencial de ser la última línea de defensa, si todos los demás planes fallan." _respondió ella y convocó un segundo vial, la cual estaba llena de las tres cuartas partes de un líquido rojo.

_"Rojo y verde,… los colores de la Navidad!"_ comentó con una sonrisa.

Él arqueó una ceja a su atuendo y ella asintió con la cabeza y se encogió en auto-desaprobación.

_"No hay nada malo en ser festivo…" _murmuró en voz baja.

_"ciertamente que no."_ respondió, posando los ojos un poco mas del tiempo de lo necesario en ese mar de marfil que eran sus pechos, parecían como que si estuvieran encerrados por esas vides verdes, aquellas hojas se ensanchaban perdidas a través de ellos tentadoramente, así que se obligó a apartar la mirada.

Marian levantó el frasco verde y dijo _"Esto está lleno del veneno de Nagini, lo extrajeron de Arthur Weasley separandola de su sangre, estás mirando su forma pura,… Este otro contiene el antídoto desarrollado en San Mungo... Por desgracia, pociones no es mi área, pero pensé que podría serte útil, para de encontrar una vacuna o algo así. Si fuéramos capaces de neutralizar el veneno, que es una potente hemotoxina, entonces si eres mordido, sólo tienes que lidiar con la pérdida de sangre y daños en los tejidos, lo cual sería más que suficiente para seguir adelante, así por lo menos tendrías una oportunidad de sobrevivir algo mas de lo esperado… Sé que estás muy ocupado y odio cargarte con más responsabilidades, pero pensé que por lo menos lo intentaria."_

_"Este es un regalo maravilloso, Marian!"_ dijo él, pero en un pensamiento repentino, preguntó preocupado _"¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Alguien mas sabe que lo tienes?"_

_"No te preocupes Severus, lo he tenido desde que Arthur fue atacado. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, realmente."_ ella lo tranquilizó, secretamente complacido por su preocupación por ella.

_"Pero no te preocupes por eso, tengo algo mejor para ti"_ saco de su bolso una pequeña caja de regalo, envuelto en papel verde brillante y oro_ "déjame presentarte tu presente" _se rió ella por el juego de palabras y su respuesta fue un resoplido que no ocultaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban por ella. _"tu primera línea de defensa"_ añadió tras una pausa de un segundo y le entregó la caja tímidamente y murmuró _"Feliz Navidad"_ al último momento.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba ante el desconcierto y cuidadosamente abrió la caja, para revelar un colgante redondo en una cadena de plata. Él suavemente la levantó y escudriñó ambos lados, pensando en ello por un momento antes de levantar la vista para mirarla a los ojos en cuestión, ante su entusiasmo Marian explicó _"Es un traslador -uno muy especial- El tuyo es el único que existe, he tardado meses en crearlo, esa es una de las razones por las que esperare tanto tiempo para verte."_

Se dio cuenta de que leía las inscripciones en ambos lados y se rió tímidamente _"Es un denario de plata del reinado del emperador romano Septimio Severo, quien era un mago, además de que fue un gobernante fuerte, capaz ... quise hacer un traslador que no llamara demasiado la atención, pero odiaba la idea de algo sin valor y sin interés alrededor de tu cuello, así que elegí esto, porque bueno, ustedes comparte el mismo nombre ... Pero eso es poco importante, es lo que puede hacer lo que importa."_

Marian estaba avergonzada porque hablaba demasiado rápido, este invento había sido un trabajo hecho con amor, muy difícil de hacer y creado enteramente para su propio beneficio, y era muy importante para ella que el aceptara este regalo.

_"¿Cómo funciona?"_ le preguntó con curiosidad.

Alentado por su interés, Marian volvió a su tutorial _"Bueno, tiene que estar en contacto con la piel con el fin de activarse ... Deseo que lo mantengas constantemente en torno a tu cuello hasta el final de la guerra. Después de todo, nunca se sabe cuando podría ser útil ... Puedes usar este Traslador el número ilimitado de veces. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no esta atado a un temporizador o una palabra, sino a tu voluntad."_

Él arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, pero ella sonrió ante su incredulidad, que de seguro lo iba a impresionar con lo próxima que le iba a decir. _"Se activa no verbalmente y no necesita de una varita mágica, o incluso el uso pleno de tus extremidades. Solo hay que estar consciente, porque tu voluntad será la que activara al traslador. Esta creación sólo funcionaría en una persona que sea extraordinario e intenso, del tipo que normalmente es capaz de grandes cosas sin varita mágica, es decir,… alguien como tú." _dijo ella un poco tímida.

_"Voy a tratar de entender."_ dijo lentamente _"Este dispositivo detecta mi deseo y actúa sobre ella ... Dime, tu dispositivo puede diferenciar entre la voluntad y el deseo? Cada vez que me presento ante el Señor Oscuro, o asista a una reunión de mortífagos, suspiro por estar lo más lejos posible, pero a pesar de que deseo mucho escaparme con todo lo que hay en mí, no tengo ninguna intención de realmente salir corriendo."_

A Marian le brillaban los ojos cálidamente hacia él con apreciación, y Severus no podía dejar de notar que sus ojos parecían dos esmeralda verdes al lado de su camisón, ella le respondió con firmeza _"Absolutamente! No te haría ningún bien, si no pudiera, con este Traslador, la distinción entre el -deseo y la intención- no es más que una filosofía o una semántica. Mi dispositivo no te apartaría de cualquier situación a menos que verdaderamente así lo desearas. No funciona ante el miedo o la esperanza o la fantasía. Debes tomar una decisión consciente y tener la intención con toda tu concentración mental para dejar atrás la mala situación en que te encuentres, tienes que ser fervoroso, con el fin de poder activar el traslador, algo así cómo que tienes que decir algunos hechizos poderosos."_

_"Es extraordinario!,… esto es como una protección contra muchos tipos de infortunios, podrías reírte en la cara del Señor Oscuro antes de desaparecer de repente y así estar fuera de su alcance... Marian, es como si me hubieran dado una de las propias reliquias,… De hecho, prefiero tu regalo al de todos ellos."_ susurró y mientras hablaban, revisaba inquisitivamente al colgante de plata, por tacto y por la vista.

Emocionada, ella lo miró con cariño por unos pocos momentos en silencio. _"Me alegro de que lo apruebes, James Bond."_ respondió ella con un dejo de risa en su voz.

_"¿Quién?" _ preguntó con aire ausente.

_"Oh, es un espía británico ficticio muy famoso entre los muggles. Él es conocido por su amplia gama de adminículos y su habilidad para encantar a las mujeres y postrarlas a sus pies, por supuesto!"_ dijo riéndose.

_"Y ahí es donde la comparación se rompe."_ respondió secamente.

_"Oh, yo no sé nada de eso…"_ dijo Marian tímidamente, jugando con la cinta de oro brillante, enrollándolo alrededor de sus dedos _"tu eres bastante ... convincente"._

Severus sintió una oleada intensa de placer, pero trató de ocultarlo diciendo secamente _"Los halagos no te llevarán a ninguna parte, querida ... Y en cualquier caso, tu cortes y famoso espía Muggle, nunca tendría un aparato como este."_

Severus levantó la vista y murmuró rápidamente antes de que ella se defendiera a su conveniencia y tomo la decisión de moverse a lo largo de la conversación _"¿A dónde me lleva esto?"_

_"A mi casa en los Estados Unidos, es un sitio unplotable y protegido por el encantamiento Fidelius,… Sólo tú y una persona oscura en los Estados Unidos saben de su paradero, estarás completamente seguro allí."_ respondió ella, pero por alguna razón la respuesta que le había dado la hacía sentirse un poco vulnerable, como si tomara por sentado de que él en realidad iría a su casa, es que había algo muy íntimo ... sobre todo este asunto. Pero Marian mantuvo la cabeza en alta y se negó a sucumbir ante sus inseguridades.

Era cierto que ella lo quería, pero había creado el traslador por razones de seguridad y enviarlo a su casa y no era porque quería jugar a la casita con él, así que no había razón para que ella se sonrojara en realidad, el problema era sólo que sus mejillas eran capaces de razonar que por sí mismas.

Cuando él permaneció en silencio, y no pronunció ninguna crítica devastadora sobre el hecho, ella se animó de nuevo y continuó, levantó la mano derecha y le mostró un anillo de plata liso. Para él, era exactamente igual que un anillo de bodas y la visión le provocó una tormenta visceral y violenta de sus emociones que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Marian estaba felizmente ignorante de su inquietud repentina. _"Voy a ser notificada inmediatamente por mi anillo modificado con el encantamiento Proteus, para que se active con el traslador, y así regresaría a la casa de inmediato, en caso de que necesites tratamiento médico, he estado leyendo libros sobre curación de las lesiones y de almacenamiento de pociones y suministros médicos en caso de que el Señor Oscuro se las arreglara para darte un disparo de despedida,… lo cual sinceramente espero que no suceda." _dijo Marian tratando de permanecer seria, pero podía sentirse que se derretía bajo el calor del deseo de su aprobación.

Pensando que había terminado y velándola con su mirada penetrante, dijo en voz baja _"Parece que has pensado en todo, Atena."_

Dio una palmada en alegría y preguntó _"¿Lo usaras entonces?"_

Él la miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo y respondió mordazmente aunque algo suave y cariñosamente, enroscado en su habitual tono irascible _"Honestamente Marian, la elección es efectivamente una cuestión de vida o muerte, y has creado el objeto mágico más brillante que he visto en muchos años y sería un tonto si no lo aceptara ... ¿Tienes la intención de hacer mas para los demás? podrías salvar muchas vidas…."_

Anticipando una discusión, no obstante ella respondió con firmeza _"no hay ningún otro y no habrá otros mas, al menos no hasta que el peligro apremiante haya terminado. Este Traslador es único en el mundo!…y no voy a arriesgar la posibilidad de que alguien le revele al enemigo que estos dispositivos existen, tu asesinato pronto estará en la agenda del Señor Oscuro, si es que aun no lo está, y quiero que seas capaz de salirte con seguridad,.. Ese es mi objetivo principal y yo no haría nada para ponerte en peligro... Y antes de que te decidas a hacer algo noble y tonto"_ y aquí le dirigió una mirada severa _"sabes,.. pero tu traslador sólo responderá a ti."_

_"En el momento en que lo tocastes lo reclamastes como tuyo y no va a responder a mas nadie, ni por magia, incluyendo Accios,… y la cadena está equipada con un encanto irrompible. Si alguien toca el collar o lo obliga a revelar sus secretos, no pasará nada. Sólo tú tienes el poder para acceder al traslador, si lo analizan en busca de artefactos mágicos ocultos, no se registrara, ya que se encuentra completamente inactivo hasta que decidas implementarlo,...oh! y añadí otro encanto para mantener la cadena alejada de tu pelo, además no se caerá por su propia cuenta, incluso si te suspendas boca abajo, pensé en hacerla toda invisible, pero me pareció un poco contraproducente."_

Severus respiró hondo y murmuró _"Bueno, eres sin duda una pequeña bruja muy inteligente,.. No he hecho nada para merecer tal regalo y no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio ... Pero tengo que preguntártelo ¿Por qué yo?… Potter está en mayor necesidad que yo…. "_

Marian suspiró y dijo suavemente _"Severus, no sabes lo que vales -tu valor intrínseco, quiero decir- no eres el segundo de nadie!,… Y por lo que a Harry va, él siempre tuvo respaldo, tenía Dumbledore y ahora cuenta con Hermione y Ron, que son aliados muy capaces, tu solo me tienes a mí ... "_

_"y has demostrado por ti misma, lo bastante útil que eres."_ dijo Severus con un giro irónico de sus labios.

_"Póntelo"_ instó Marian, _"No voy a ser capaz de respirar con facilidad hasta que no lo vea asegurado alrededor de tu cuello."_

Ella vio el destello de una sonrisa y él replicó _"Será mejor que me cambie primero, sería algo difícil colocarme el medallón, con lo apretado que esta el cuello de mi túnica."_

Marian asintió y se acomodó en el sofá a esperarlo, tenia una sensación de alivio de que él había aceptado su interferencia en su nombre sin protestar.

Severus sólo se tomó unos minutos, pero podía verse que había tomado una ducha por las delatores pocas gotas de agua que habían escapado a pesar del hechizo de secado de su varita, llevaba una camisa de dormir que era idéntica a la que había llevado la noche anterior, su anticuado atuendo parecía extraño para ella, ya que sus parientes masculinos y amigos usaban boxers y camisetas en la noche, pero ella se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que la ropa y los modales eran mucho más tradicional y menos 'muggle' en el muy británico mundo mágico que en los Estados Unidos.

Ella se había acostumbrado a ese código de vestimenta adornandose a sí misma, e incluso lo disfrutaba, ya que le permitió usar sus habilidades de transfiguración para poner su creatividad a volar, ella por lo general no se deleitaba con las compras. Sin embargo, a pesar de que a Marian le gustaba los vestidos y los trajes suntuosos que ella inventaba (guardando las mejores pintas para las raras ocasiones en que veía a Severus), ella a veces anhelaba aquellos momento en que ella pudiera volver a su tierra y cambiar sus vestidos de sedas por un par de cómodos zapatos tenis y ropa hecha por muggles, de tela transpirable.

Severus parecía un poco más rígido de lo normal, mientras caminaba por la habitación hacia ella, de pronto se sintió un poco cohibido. Así que ella le sonrió y le silbó mientras pasaba caminando, Él le lanzó una mirada de reproche, lo que ella notó con satisfacción que su táctica había funcionado.

Su fluida gracia habitual reapareció, y parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido aquel lapso momentáneo de autoposesión. Severus se dejó caer en el sofá y con cuidado sacó el colgante de su caja acolchada. Él la miró por un momento, y Marian sospechaba que quizás quería pedirle que se lo pusiera alrededor de su cuello, pero pareció cambiar de idea y rápidamente puso la cadena por encima de su cabeza, metiendo la moneda debajo de su camisa de dormir, junto a su piel. Marian puso su mano sobre su pecho, donde el pendiente se ocultara y sintió el ruido reconfortante de su pulso, que parecía haber saltado a un nivel superior, no podía soportar la idea de que aquella carne tan viva y caliente, yaciera quieta y fría,…en pocas palabras no podía soportarlo muerto.

Ella lo miró a la cara y sintió el deseo, pero también retorno esa preocupación que había sentido la noche anterior, cuando se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. _"¿Cuáles son tus planes para mañana?"_ -preguntó ella con cuidado, casi sintió pena por haber preguntado, porque una luz parecía escaparse de sus ojos, y una mirada de resignación ocupó su lugar. _"Es Navidad, así que estoy seguro de que el Señor Oscuro requerira mi presencia en la Mansión Malfoy, Sin duda él tendrá que dar un discurso, y luego animara a sus mortífagos a mezclarse, beber y compartir historias de Muggles atrapados como ratas, antes de darles rienda suelta a ellos -nosotros- de nuevo en las calles." _dijo cuidadosamente, no preguntó si ella se iría mañana, no tenía porque hacerlo. Pero Marian podía jurar que vio vulnerabilidad en la mirada que le lanzó por debajo de sus aterciopeladas pestañas.

_"Bueno, será mejor que duermas bien esta noche, para prepararte para tu calvario de mañana…"_ dijo ella y añadió con dulzura _"… Quiero que descanses esta noche, sé por lo que estás sufriendo."_

_"Es muy difícil para mí encontrar un descanso…"_ respondió él apesadumbrado_ "…las pesadillas casi nunca me lo permiten."_

Ante esas palabras, Marian se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, devolviendo el sofá a su forma original y lo envío de vuelta a su lugar en la habitación, el la mirada de reojo a ella, un tanto mezclado de curiosidad como de cautela.

_"Conozco un preventivo para las pesadillas ... No es infalible, pero definitivamente mejora tus posibilidades para lograr un sueño pacífico…"_ dijo Marian _"… En primer lugar, vamos a abordar lo físico: beber un vaso de agua antes de dormir."_

Él arqueó las cejas.

_"Confía en mí, tú estás acostumbrado a esas húmedas mazmorras, y al estar aquí en esta torre, el aire seco del invierno te deshidrata mas de lo que crees, y la sed hace cosas extrañas a la mente, siempre tengo terrores nocturnos cuando tengo sed!… Piensa en los espejismos en el desierto."_ sostuvo Marian.

_"Está bien, voy a seguir,…esa extraña lógica tuya."_ admitió, pero se veía muy lejos de estar convencido, Marian sospechaba que era porque él también, había tenido pesadillas cuando había sido profesor y en las mazmorras _-aunque tal vez no hubieran sido ni tan a menudo o tan ... pronunciadas- _como los de ahora.

Ella le sonrió un poco, en tono de disculpa y dijo _"Pero creo que mi lógica no te llevará más lejos, y así no vas a ayudar en lo absoluto con las otras dos partes del tratamiento."_

Hizo un gesto para que continuara y Marian se le acercó a su lado de la cama y conjuró dos vasos para cada uno y los llenó de agua, y con un saludo burlón, tomó un sorbo y él hizo lo mismo con elegancia.

_"Como yo veo, hay tres componentes que pueden causar pesadillas…"_ reanudó Marian _"…Si uno de ellos está apagado, la pesadilla saldrá, y si múltiples cosas lo están... bueno, creo que esa es la situación que estamos teniendo ahora, ya hemos abordado el aspecto físico, los otros dos aspectos son lo espiritual y lo emocional…. tu has estado torturado por la culpa, y necesitas ese perdón y esa redención, y sólo hay una cura para ese sufrimiento espiritual, y no lo podemos lograr por nosotros mismos, aunque podemos pedirlo... Severus, ¿Tu crees que podríamos ... orar?"_

Parecía como si eso fuera un gran número de preguntas, pero de repente se sintió muy cansado y abrumado y respondió vacilante _"Muy bien, pero no sé cómo…"_

_"Voy a orar por los dos"_ dijo Marian en voz baja.

En lugar de protestar, le permitió tomar su mano una vez más, y suavemente se puso de rodillas sobre la espesa alfombra junto a la cama siguiendo su ejemplo. Poseía vagos recuerdos de hacer algo como esto cuando era niño. Cuando él se había asustado, escuchando a sus padres en la planta baja, gritandose y vociferandose el uno al otro, cada vez se acurrucaba más y más, solo y angustiado, había imitado a los personajes que había visto por la televisión Muggle, y se había puesto de rodillas y doblado sus manos, susurrando plegarias como encantamientos, Severus no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero reconoció instintivamente que no había poder allí, se imaginaba que era algo mágico, y aun así lo hizo un par de veces, pidió ayuda en la oscuridad, llamo a alguien para su protección, pero nunca vino la ayuda que él había solicitado.

Severus y Marian se arrodillaron juntos ante la cama, uno frente al otro sobre esa curiosa alfombra que parecía un mapa. Ella tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas y cerró los ojos, después de unos momentos, él de mala gana hizo lo mismo. Marian era una católica protestante y la oración que pronunciaba no era una formula, pero sonaba muy seria para él.

_"Querido Señor…"_ comenzó y entonces ella le preguntó a su Dios que la perdonara por su sed de sangre y odio, le dio las gracias por muchas otras cosas, por su vida y la esperanza que tenía y por permitirle conocer a Severus y mostrarle la verdad sobre él,.. Su voz estaba llena de alegría y agradecimiento y las manos de Severus temblaban en las de ella, pero él no la interrumpio.

Pronto su tono cambió, y oró fervientemente por el resultado de la guerra, por un mundo mejor y por la supervivencia de sus amigos. Pero sobre todo, oró por Severus _-rezó por él-_ con una pasión concentrada, pidiendo su redención, su supervivencia, y fuerza, oró también por su felicidad, por que sus pesadillas se desvanezcan, por su carga le sea levantada y por él,… para que sea llenado con el conocimiento y el amor por Dios, le pidió muchas cosas para él y le rogó a Dios por el cuidado de Severus.

Las palabras de Marian cortaron el duro corazón de Severus, se podría decir que ella creía en lo que estaba pidiendo, cuidadosa de lo que estaba hablando. Había amor y confianza en su voz. Cualquier cosa que fuera el Dios de Marian era bueno. Severus comprendió que todas sus palabras habían sido dichas en serio. La oración no había sido una especie de ejercicio para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. Había sido algo tan íntimo y genuino y de gran alcance. Se sentia más cerca de ella, disfrutando de esta parte recién descubierta de ella, pero él también se sentía apartado, como si estuviera escuchando a escondidas una conversación privada.

Cuando por fin pronunció _"Amén"_, indicando que la oración había terminado, Severus no dijo nada, simplemente la ayudo a ponerse en pie y luego sentado en el borde de la cama, bebiendo su agua contemplativamente, la experiencia había sido algo inusual y él estaba sintiendo …un alivio, junto con una extraña especie de santo temor, inclusive el científico en él no tenía ningún deseo de romper el silencio con el fin de hacer preguntas.

Marian dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama y parecía completamente inconsciente, a pesar de que sólo había desnudado su alma y sus creencias más profundas al hombre que amaba. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza avergonzarse de la mejor parte de sí misma, y por eso se tomó el humor inusual de Severus con calma, dejando caer la bata al suelo y deslizarse rápidamente bajo las sábanas.

Después de su último sorbo y una mirada considerable a Marian, Severus apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado en la oscuridad. Finalmente, después de que varios minutos habían pasado, se acordó de algo que tenía que preguntarle. _"Marian..."_ murmuró, _"...Cual es el tercer elemento para la prevención de las pesadillas?"_

_"¡Oh!"_ exclamó ella, _"se me había olvidado por completo,.. Pues bien, una vez que tus necesidades físicas y espirituales sean atendidos, ahora debes de considerar a tus seres queridos, me parece que cuando MissBear duerme conmigo, no tengo pesadillas."_

_" __¿_Y que puedes concluir de esto?" comenzó con sorna.

_"Severus, basta!"_ ella se rió por lo bajo _"Me acabo de dar cuenta de que te di una apertura hermosa, para un comentario sarcástico tuyo!,... pero vas a tener que guardartelo hasta que te lo explique. Iba a decir que el tacto tiene el poder de aliviar la mente subconsciente. Creo que el contacto físico con una persona que se preocupa por ti, es una fuente constante de consuelo, y que tu YO durmiente lo reconoce." _concluyó ella, usando su mejor voz de conferenciante para aliviar la vergüenza que sentía en esencia, diciendo que ella trabajaba como voluntaria para mantenerlo en sus brazos toda la noche por su propio bien, y que ella era un candidato apropiado para ese puesto porque ella se preocupaba 'por él'. Marian se encogió y se sintió agradecida de que él no podía ver su cara sonrojada rápidamente en la oscuridad.

No estaba preparada para su respuesta seria. _"¿Cuánto contacto se necesita para obtener el resultado deseado?" _le preguntó con curiosidad.

_"Supongo que yo podría dormir tocando tu mano o ... más."_ replicó Marian con reticencia, el deseo de pronto floreció en todo su cuerpo, se sentía acalorada.

De repente sintió su mano cálida captarla ligeramente, se había preparado para un comentario sugestivo y sarcástico, y se sorprendió cuando francamente no hubo ninguna, así serian sus pesadillas de terribles. Después de un rato, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, las brasas rojizas en la chimenea, junto con el resplandor de las estrellas heladas de invierno mantenían la habitación completamente envuelto en la oscuridad.

_"¿Y qué voy a hacer una vez que me dejes?" _preguntó, en voz tan baja y con tanta tristeza que no estaba segura si había hablado en lo absoluto.

Marian sintió una angustia crecer dentro de ella de responderle a la pregunta expresada, pero decidió tratar de mantener las cosas en claro. _"Estoy segura de que vas a sentirte aliviado, cuando te libres de mí."_ respondió en son de broma.

_"Estas muy equivocada con eso, Marian."_ replicó él, con su voz resonante y acariciadora que le recordaba algún tipo de exquisita madera.

Marian le apretó la mano y Severus añadió de golpe _"No eres realmente tan arrogante,... bueno si lo eres, pero tu confianza de alguna manera se equipara con tus habilidades…. Además, te mentí acerca de lo de tu acento, es raro pero me parece que me gusta bastante y siempre ha sido así de hecho."_

Marian disfrutaba de sus alabanza, y viniendo de el,... eran alabanzas realmente, el no era generalmente el tipo de hombre que era demasiado extravagante en sus elogios. Ella se preocupaba poco por lo que otra gente pensara de ella, … a excepción claro de Severus, _Si tan sólo pudiera tener su buena opinión o su aprobación_, el resto del mundo podría ser condenado, pero de el lo tomaría todo.

_"Gracias,… Ahora que sé que tengo tu aprobación, no tendré que seguir vistiéndome para tratar de impresionarte todo el tiempo!"_ bromeó Marian, tratando de ocultar su evidente deleite bajo la apariencia de alegría, pero en el momento en que hablaba, se sintió incómoda, consciente de que sus palabras fueron mal elegidas, porque acababa de decir la verdad _-una verdad completa y totalmente vergonzosa-_

_"Pero siempre te ves tan hermosa."_ replicó él, para cubrir rápidamente lo que él considera una respuesta demasiado entusiasta, cambiando el tema dijo _"¿Tu transfiguras tu ropa? Rara vez veo tal arte en la calle."_ y señaló las viñas que envolvían seductoramente sus cremosos hombros.

Aliviada de que no se había dado cuenta de su metedura de pata, Marian sonrió y respondió _"Por lo general, es una gran oportunidad de utilizar mis habilidades de transfiguración y ser ingeniosa a la vez, no transfiguro mi ropa todo el tiempo, pero si probablemente mucho más que la mayoría, porque no me gusta ir de compras, pero lo que sí disfruto es de la posibilidad de vestirme sin tener que gastar mucho tiempo ni dinero."_

_"Con un rápido 'Finite Incantatem' no desharía todo tu trabajo duro?"_ le preguntó, pensativo.

_"Ya no más"_ respondió ella con una sonrisa "_Yo coloco varias capas en mis encantos, de tal manera que se necesitarían varios finitos 'para deshacer mi obra',… tuve una experiencia como esa, cuando estaba en mi primer año en la universidad, era bastante hábil a la hora de la Transfiguración y regularmente alteraba mi ropa. Cuando se estaba acercando las fiesta de disfraces de Halloween, pensé que iba a demostrar mis habilidades y crear algo realmente fantástico,… Así que esa noche, me atavíe como una dama romana y llevaba un vestido que habría sido casi imposible que una muggle usara sin tener que ser cortado de la misma al final de la noche, no porque era estrecho, era debido a que el vestido entero tenia varios marcos estratégicos. Era realmente impresionante, si se me permite decirlo,.. Quizás un poco demasiado impresionante, era obviamente transfigurado y alguien no pudo resistirse a ponerme en mi lugar y susurro Finite Incantatem."_

_"¿Qué hiciste luego?"_ preguntó, con ira brillando en sus ojos a su nombre.

_"Sentí cuando el vestido cambio de nuevo a mi usual ropa de calle, así que me decidí esperar mi tiempo y jugar frío!,… Ni siquiera hice una pausa en mi camino hacia la barra, simplemente moví la varita para transformar mi ropa en una bata Greciana y convertí mi cabello en serpientes retorciéndose ... Nadie me molestó después de eso!"_ respondió ella con picardía malévola.

Severus sonrió suavemente, su cabeza descansaba cerca de la suya en la almohada. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi compartían el aliento _"Reaccionastes apropiadamente"_ admitió, _"Si hubiera sido yo, habría comenzado inmediatamente a buscar al culpable, no descansaría hasta haberlo maldecido un monton de veces, que mi desaparecido traje probaría ser el incidente menos notorio de la noche."_

Marian se rió de sus palabras, pero la sensación de que estaba siendo honesto y que no exageraba. Había pasado tanto tiempo en Gran Bretaña escuchando dos cosas sobre Severus Snape. Primero, la gente decía sobre cómo él era un purista de las reglas como profesor de Hogwarts, y en segundo lugar, que llevaba hasta lo ultimo su vengativa racha (aparentemente tenia fama de tener un repertorio muy amplio de maldiciones). Supuso que había adoptado su código _"dos ojos por un ojo" _debido a su vida de servidumbre y abuso, después de todo, los perros mas golpeados son generalmente los más feroces mordiendo.

Ella le acarició el brazo tiernamente y respondió alegremente _"¡Oh, si me enteré de quién fue esa noche, y al día siguiente lo hechice subrepticiamente varias veces, que nunca mas miró en mi dirección de nuevo. Más tarde me enteré de que estaba enamorado de mí,.. Él no fue muy brillante y alguien le había dicho que si decía 'Finite Incantatem' que mi ropa se caería…¡ Que idiota!"_ soltando un bufido de risa.

Los labios de Severus se retorcieron en aproximación de una sonrisa y comentó _"Él ciertamente merecía cualquier castigo que eligieras infligirle ...dijiste que utilizaste tu varita esa noche. ¿Siempre has ocultado tus habilidades sin varita?"_

_"Bueno, sí…"_ respondió ella con indiferencia _"…Mis padres me conocían y me indulgeron en mi excentricidad de practicar la magia sin varita, como la mayoría de los padres, que pensaban que su hijo era más inteligente que todos los demás niños."_

_"Los míos desde luego que no pensaban asi."_ respondio instintivamente sin medir sus palabras, antes de que él pudiera auto-censurarse.

Marian había oído que él había tenido una vida familiar muy miserable de niño, así que cuando su amargo comentario se derramo, ella estaba sorprendida, en lugar de acribillarlo con mas preguntas, ella simplemente lo miró con simpatía y murmuró _"¡Qué irónico!, Porque realmente somos los dos niño más inteligentes que el resto de los demás!…." _Severus no dijo nada, pero Marian podía sentir que ella lo había calmado y continuó _"…. Siempre he tenido muchos secretos, pero eso es porque tengo pocos amigos. No es que yo sea particularmente desconfiada, aunque prefiero la intimidad y la soledad, No veo ninguna necesidad de alertar a las masas acerca de mis asuntos, … Prefiero que la mayoría de las personas sepan casi nada sobre mí y que los que más me preocupan lo sepan todo."_

_"¿Quiénes estan en tu la lista?" _preguntó perezosamente, aunque sus ojos desmentía su tono, brillando con atención e interés.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de evaluación y admitió secamente _"Mis padres están muertos, y estoy separada de mi familia y mis amigos más antiguos por muchas millas y experiencias ... Así que solo tu."_

_"Tú eres el único en quien confío y cuido, en la medida en que no tengo mas secretos que ocultarte. Si todavía estás en absoluto en la oscuridad acerca de mí, es sólo porque pocas veces hemos pasado tiempo juntos, y cuando es así, no hay mucho tiempo para hablar sobre el pasado, o muestras esperanzas y sueños y aficiones,… los asuntos de vida o muerte son la prioridades, la guerra, los horrocruxes ... "_

_"Supongo que tienes razón..."_ respondió el pensativamente "..._Sería algo maravilloso poder disfrutar de los unos a los otros sin ser constantemente distraído por la espada de Damocles ... Pero tienes muchos amigos. Me sorprende que ninguno de ellos comparta su confianza. No puedo entender por qué te has fijado en mí."_

_"Amar a todos es amar a nadie, como dice el refrán."_ ella dijo con ligereza y luego añadió rápidamente _"No lo quiero decir es que no debes preocuparte por toda la humanidad. Creo que algo importante se abarata hay mucho a su alrededor. Las personas que me valoran por encima de todos los demás, deberían ser las únicas encargadas de tener poder sobre mí."_

_"No podría estar más de acuerdo..."_ respondió pensativo _"...Yo no he confiado en nadie desde hace muchos años, le di información a Dumbledore y algunos de mis secretos, pero sólo los que sean de utilidad para él. El resto los mantengo y sigo manteniéndolos."_

_"¿No tenías una persona a quien amaras, a un amigo, familiar... una amante ... alguien con la que podrías desahogarte?" _ Preguntó Marian, se atrevió a ser tan audaz debido a la débil luz y porque aquel hombre normalmente prohibitivo e impenetrable, reclinado junto a ella a gusto, estaba fuera de su lugar habitual.

_"Estás preguntando a la persona equivocada acerca del amor, Marian."_ respondió con gravedad.

_"Oh, no lo creo así."_ respondió ella directamente.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente, valorándola con una mirada intensa _"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

Ella suspiró _"En general, los hombres no son como tú,.. Las personas son pragmáticas, el amor para muchos es un tema delicado, tienen su fecha de caducidad,.. y se vence rápidamente."_

_"¿Y qué he hecho yo para merecer tal exclusión?"_ preguntó con sequedad. _"Soy prácticamente conocido en el mundo de los magos, como el santo patrón de los pragmáticos."_

_"Ese ha sido tu reputación, pero es sólo porque la gente está mal informada… "_ dijo Marian con seriedad. _"…. Nunca fuiste un oportunista, ni cambiaste de bando solo por que te ofrecieran las mayores ventajas,… Esa no es la clase de hombre que eres. Tú das toda tu energía hacia un lado y el odio hacia el otro… conoces el bien, entiendes de lealtad y ves las cosas hasta el final, incluso si terminara en muerte, como todos los amores reales lo hacen…. y si has amado, tu amor sería digno de ese nombre."_

Un escalofrío de anhelo paso a través de él por las palabras expresadas por Marian y él le respondió con voz ronca _"Marian,…No deberías romantizarme."_

* * *

**unplotable **sitio magicamente resguardado bajo hechizos, para no poder ser detectado por otros magos.

Las **bacantes** eran mujeres griegas adoradoras del dios Baco, conocido también como Dionisio, la unión de Baco con el dios Pan le dio un giro feminista debido a los ritos de fertilidad del culto de este último: las bacantes, o adoradoras del dios Baco, eran quienes llevaban a cabo estos ritos, los _misterios báquicos_, ceremonias secretas en su mayoría prohibidas a los varones.

Eurípides cuenta que pasaban noches enteras bailando desnudas, excitadas en un éxtasis no sólo alcohólico. La leyenda afirma que recorrían los bosques insinuándose y lastimando a los hombres que encontraban. La _danza de las __ménades_ era el rito central de las ceremonias.

**La espada de Damocles **Peligro o amenaza constante al que está sometida una persona, que lo puede llevar a un tragico desenlace.

**Lady Macbeth**, es una persona fría y calculadora que instiga de un modo claro a su esposo Macbeth, se transforma en perversa y ambiciosa, y luego en una mujer vencida por los remordimientos. La imposibilidad de olvidar los actos que instigó, la hacen lavarse las manos que siempre ve con sangre. No hay modo de lavar ese sentimiento. Su única salida es la muerte, por lo que se suicida.

**Atenea** o **Atena** es la diosa de la guerra, civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las artes, de la justicia y de la habilidad. Una de las principales divinidades del panteón griego y una de los doce dioses olímpicos. La versión más tradicional de su mito la representa como hija partenogenética de Zeus, nacida de su frente completamente armada después de que se tragase a su madre. Jamás se casó o tuvo amantes, manteniendo una virginidad perpetua. Era imbatible en la guerra, ni el mismo Ares pudo derrotarla.

* * *

Gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y crear a _Marian_ y a JK Rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, todo lo alli descrito le pertenece.

Gracias a Alexza Snape y dracomiles por sus reviews!

A Hillbean, mi querida e incondicional amiga, gracias!


	26. Capitulo 26: Confidencias

Capítulo 26: Confidencias

Intoxicada por el timbre de su voz, Marian extendió su mano y aparto con ternura el pelo de sus ojos, en el proceso, sus dedos se detuvieron en su clavícula desnuda, lucia muy pronunciado por la tensión y la desnutrición de los meses anteriores. Severus apretó los labios para no suspirar en éxtasis, Marian corría su dedo índice ligeramente de arriba para abajo, fascinada por la pequeña cantidad de piel pálida revelado por el escote en v de su camisa. Él permitió que ella lo tocara durante un tiempo, luchaba contra la excitación y el deseo abrumador de tocarla devuelta. Después de unos minutos, él tentativamente extendió la mano y la deslizó por la longitud de su brazo y le tomó el hombro, apoyando ligeramente su mano ahí, ese contacto recíproco que tanto había esperado envalentono a Marian a hacer una pregunta que desde hace algún tiempo deseaba hacer y sobre todo después de haber admitido el querer usar la Piedra de Resurrección.

_"Severus, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_ preguntó tímidamente _"¿Es verdad lo que dijo Dumbledore, que has estado protegiendo a Harry por amor a su madre?"_

Severus le lanzó una mirada especulativa y asintió, Él pareció considerar cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras _"Sí… Pensé una vez que la amaba,… ella nunca me quiso, pero no puedo culparla por eso,… Marian nunca te dije por qué me convertí en un Mortífago, o por qué cambié de bando y fuiste muy buena en no preguntar."_

_"Cualquier psicólogo aficionado podría explicarte por qué me alisté -poder, conocimiento prohibido, el patrocinio, el sentido de pertenencia... Había muchas razones, todas ellas sin valor,… Cometí muchos pecados como Mortífago, pero solo dos se destacan del resto como imperdonable, hasta que apareciste Tu, sólo he tenido dos amigos y le cause a ambos sus muertes."_

Marian parecía como si quisiera protestar que el matar a Dumbledore no debería contar, pero Severus se le anticipó, lanzándole una mirada sofocada y espasmódicamente apretando su brazo, aunque encontró que la presión de su mano era suave y de ninguna manera desagradable _"Sé lo que quieres discutir…"_ continuó _"… pero tu estás decidida a pensar lo mejor de mi, aun cuando todas las pruebas apuntan contra mí. Pero tal vez reconsideres tu posición una vez que te confiese sobre Lily Potter ... veras yo fui el que contó la profecía acerca de su hijo al Señor Oscuro,...y ella y su marido fueron asesinados por ello."_

_"Querido, eso lo sé, estaba espiando a Harry cuando se enteró."_ murmuró Marian para reconfortarlo _"Pero hiciste todo lo que pudiste para evitar la tragedia y has pagado un alto precio por ese pecado."_

Él tomó una respiración profunda, claramente no esperaba este desarrollo. _"¿Cómo puedes todavía pensar bien de mí, cuando sabes muchos de mis terribles secretos?" _le preguntó a quemarropa.

Llena de compasión y exasperación, Marian se apoderó de su brazo izquierdo y subió su manga, dejando al descubierto su _Marca Tenebrosa_. Él se estremeció, pero ella le puso la mano sobre la piel ennegrecida y lo miró a los ojos, deseando que entendiera. _"Severus…" _dijo en voz baja _"… Se lo que te llevó a esta marca desde la primera vez que te vi, no soy una tonta, me di cuenta de inmediato lo que esto significaba, no sabía de los esqueletos que escondías en tu closet, pero sabía que debías tener uno,… algo que te avergonzara, por lo cual habías decidido cambiar de bando y repudiaras tus viejas costumbres y en ese primer encuentro de la orden, dime cómo puedo yo rechazar al hombre que se puso de pie delante de todo el mundo para pasarnos información, que sufriría torturas si lo descubrían?… sólo para ser recibidos con burlas y desconfianzas por sus esfuerzos, un hombre tan valiente y lo suficientemente listo como para engañar al Señor Oscuro, … un hombre honorable que había hecho mal, pero que había decidido cambiar su vida."_

_"¿Cómo pudiste confiar en mí? ¿No tienes preguntas? ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez cuántas personas habría matado?" _preguntó de pronto, brutalmente.

_"Yo sólo te dije por qué confío en ti! Y tu puedes guardarte tus secretos si quieres!… Yo no necesito saber lo que hiciste, es suficiente con que te avergüenzas de ellos ahora, no tienes que trabajar por mi lealtad, ni por mi respeto, eso ya lo tienes!… Pero si te hace sentir mejor desahogarte, entonces está bien, … Dime, Severus. ¿Cuántas personas has matado? Supongo que uno, al juzgar por tu reacción cuando Dumbledore te obligó a matarlo, fue tu primer momento en tomar una vida. Además, si vas a cometer un asesinato, no hay duda en mi mente que Sirius Black habría sido el primero en tu lista. Desde que se esta volviendo mas fuerte, es claro para mí que nunca fuistes del todo malo,… Ambicioso? Sí!…. maquiavélico? estoy segura!,…. Pero no un asesino!"_ dijo Marian con voz segura.

Se sintió derrotado de una vez. _"Sólo he matado directamente a una persona,… ademas de la información que dio muerte a Lily y a su marido. Además, he inventado hechizos y pociones letales para los mortífagos, por lo que no se se cuántas muertes soy responsable indirecto… "_ declaró con tristeza.

Marian no respondió, pero tiró de su manga a su lugar y comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos en su brazo y espalda.

Un pensamiento súbito se le ocurrió y preguntó con cuidado _"¿Tienes… miedo… de mí?"_

La pregunta sorprendió a Marian y por la seriedad en su extraña mirada y respondió honestamente _"No,.. Todos los poderosos son intrínsecamente peligroso, pero tu eres un hombre moral. Puedo apreciar que otros te encuentran intimidante, pero confío demasiado en ti para sentirme así. Creo que la gente comete errores y que nadie es perfecto o totalmente digno de confianza -que ni siquiera confío en mí misma, en lo que respecta a determinadas áreas-… A veces es más prudente evitar la tentación después de todo ... Pero todo sigue igual, y prefiero tirarme sobre un cuchillo afilado que uno romo!…"_ Su mirada se suavizó cuando añadió_ "…Pero en este caso, no todas las cosas son iguales,… Tu no tienes igual."_

Marian estaba sorprendida por su propia respuesta y los ojos de Severus la miraron con gusto aunque algo tenso y se encorvó sobre su postura. Marian se dio cuenta de que su auto-recriminación corría tan profundamente en su alma, que ni sus palabras de apoyo lograban sacarlo de ese sentimiento de culpa corroída por la depresión.

_"¿Qué más quieres saber?" _preguntó malhumorado como si no la hubiera oído, aunque sabía perfectamente que la había escuchado con atención,… Tal vez haría falta algún tiempo para que se acostumbrase a la idea de que alguien en verdad lo valorara y lo amara por ser quien era y con todo su ser.

Severus le daba carta blanca para hacer todo lo que quisiera, pero Marian se dio cuenta de que este era motivada más por una especie de impulso masoquista de advertirle de distanciarse y no por una fe real sobre su continua lealtad. Tenía todo tipo de preguntas para él. Marian era curiosa por naturaleza y mas curiosa aun sobre todo cuando se trataba de Severus, el objeto de la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, pero no quería entrometerse no ahora, especialmente cuando se sentían tan vulnerable y desdichado.

_"Severus, no he venido aquí para hacerte revivir tus peores recuerdos!. Tu no me debes una confesión, no me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado. Esa fue otra vida y ya has pagado por tus crímenes mil veces mas a costa de sacrificar tus sueños y tu independencia para deshacer el mal que hiciste cuando fuiste joven y tonto,… No me importa los rumores que oigo sobre ti por el camino, no voy a pensar mal de ti!. Tu tienes toda mi confianza y mi lealtad" _contestó Marian ferviente e incondicionalmente.

Mientras hablaba, una mirada indescifrable apareció en sus ojos, una luz que no había estado allí antes. Ella tenía la curiosa sensación de que había pasado algún tipo de prueba tácita, una prueba del que no había sido consciente de que se la habían entregado, hasta que ella lo resolvió con las respuestas correctas.

_"Yo nunca he conocido a mujeres como tú…"_ dijo abrumado por su generoso gesto _"… pensé que las mujeres eran curiosas y que no descansarían hasta descubrir las vergüenzas secretas de uno."_

Marian sonrió con ironía y respondió _"Yo soy tan entrometida como cualquier otra mujer, y no te lleves por mi falta de preguntas en cuanto a tus fechorías como una indicación de que no estoy interesada en ti, porque estas completamente fuera de base… Es sólo que,.. bueno,.. tu eres un hombre, … un extraño noble hombre, y estoy tratando de ser digna de ti,… No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo o que pierdas tu confianza en mí!"_

_"Eres una chica maravillosa…"_ ronroneó él con admiración, _"… pero no tienes que andarte con ligerezas conmigo, Si alguna vez quieres saber algo,…. me gustaría poder complacerte."_

Marian se coloro ante su doble sentido y le dijo _"Muy bien, te voy a pedir algo,… Háblame de Lily Potter -er, hum,... Evans."_

_"Está bien, No hay nada de malo con ello, Potter fue el nombre que eligió para sí misma…"_ dijo pragmáticamente, _"… Supongo que quieres saber sobre mi relación con ella"_ comentó, pero en realidad no era una pregunta y Marian asintió de todos modos.

_"Éramos amigos, crecimos juntos y ella fue mi única amiga durante muchos años, hasta que en mi adolescencia comencé asociarme con los alumnos mayores de mi casa. Pensé que querían mi amistad, pero sólo quería usarme por mis habilidades académicas,… Me sentí atraído por Lily, pero ella se oponía a mis compañeros, mientras que ella se hizo amiga de los Merodeadores y abiertamente coqueteaba con mi peor enemigo. A pesar de todo, yo aun estaba enamorado de ella,.. Pero un día, tuvimos una pelea y la llamé algo imperdonable... Ella rompió todo tipo de relaciones conmigo después de eso, y me trataba como a un extraño cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, le suplique que me perdonara, pero ella fue inexorable. Terminé la escuela y fui reclutado por los mortífagos, pensaba que era un gran honor ser aceptado, porque yo era el único mestizo de sangre en recibir la marca…ves lo tonto que fui! y con el patrocinio del Señor Oscuro, fui capaz de estudiar con Nicholas Flamel, el más grande Maestro de Pociones con vida en ese momento. Él y Dumbledore eran grandes amigos y antes de graduarme, Slughorn le pidió que enviara una carta al alquimista recomendándome, pero Dumbledore dijo que se olvidó de hacerlo… pero es una historia para otro día."_

_"De todos modos mientras yo estaba en el extranjero, le escribí cartas a Lily,… Ella nunca los respondió, más tarde descubrí que se había casado con Potter apenas al salir de la escuela, para cuando regresé a Inglaterra, volví a entrar a los servicio del Señor Oscuro y fue entonces cuando Oí la profecía y se lo repetí a mi señor,... Para mi horror el Señor Oscuro lo interpreto dirigiéndolo al niño de Lily,… a ella y a su familia!,… Busque a Dumbledore y le dije que haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla!. Así que me convirtió en agente doble ... Pero no sirvio y ella murió de todos modos, después Dumbledore extrajo mi promesa de que siempre cuidaría de su hijo a pesar de que el chico resultó ser más a su padre que Lily…" _

_"¿Tu… la amas… todavía?"_ preguntó Marian en un tono extraño, fijándose en él con una mirada penetrante.

Severus la miró con una mirada vulnerable, asustado, pero respondió lentamente en tonos suaves, pensativos _"No,… yo... Marian, yo era un tonto!, No la he amado durante mucho tiempo, y no estoy seguro,… si realmente alguna vez lo hice,… Me resultaba difícil dejarla ir, por mi culpabilidad en su muerte ... y porque no había nadie más ... he dejado que la culpa y la decepción, envenenaran esa parte del amor en mi vida ... Pero ahora todo es diferente, esa vieja obsesión es como una tenue sombra enterrada lejos en el fondo de mi mente... " _

La naturaleza astuta y sutil de Severus a menudo no lo conducían directamente a decir lo que quería decir y así hizo su punto indirecto y dijo a continuación _"Yo había revelado involuntariamente mis sentimientos al Señor Oscuro cuando me vi obligado a ir hacia él para rogar por su vida,… fue en vano como sabrás,… Y él sabia lo mucho que me importaba,… Últimamente parece haberse dado cuenta de que ya no cargaba una antorcha por ella,… El otro día ofreció encontrarme una esposa o una amante... Y te menciono a ti… específicamente, Él parecía pensar que me complacería el tenerte."_

Marian se moría por preguntar_ 'Bueno y que paso?' _pero se contuvo, no quería sufrir la decepción de oírle decir de que_ 'no podía hacer esto'… _Ella podía ser tan indirecta como Severus cuando la ocasión lo requería y por lo que decidió que mientras su comportamiento delataba su interés por ella, no le daría la oportunidad de expresar sus negaciones... Marian finalmente se había vuelto mas sabia en cuanto al tema de Severus, por lo tanto decidió abordarlo indirectamente en lugar de hacerlo frontalmente, estaba articulando la otra pregunta que había asaltado inmediatamente su mente.

_"Y después de que me rechazaste,… ¿A quién te sugirió para que te casaras, entonces?" _preguntó ella tratando de ocultar su celos.

Él la miró con curiosidad y respondió brusca e inocentemente_ "O eras tu o no es con nadie... No pensé que lo aceptarías amablemente, si ibas a ser obligada a casarte ... y me di cuenta de que tus sentimientos de rechazo acerca de ser una….hum, mi amante sería un poco más fuerte."_

_"Sea como fuese…" _respondió ella con dignidad _"…A ninguna mujer le gusta ser rechazada."_

_"Eso no fue lo que paso!…" _respondió divertido por su exasperación _"….Así que deja ese mal humor!"_

_"No lo ha sido?" _preguntó esperanzada, pero luego añadió con malicia_ "Me pregunto si te opusiste por la naturaleza de la oferta o por las condiciones de la oferta ... tengo curiosidad en cuanto a que habría pasado si se te hubiera ofrecido otra persona,…alguien mas hermosa... como Bellatrix Lestrange."_

Severus se burló de su incredulidad. _"Marian, ella ya está casada!" _contestó Severus y luego al ver que ella todavía lo miraba con una ceja levantada añadió_ "No tengo ningún deseo de mirar a los ojos de una mujer y ver en ella solo la locura y el mal,… Para mí ella no es bella, nunca ha sido hermosa,… Sabía cómo era de niña,… Prefiero hacer el amor con una gata rabiosa y salvaje a querer esa arpía espantosa."_

_"Normalmente, si alguien me dijera eso, me lo tomaría como un 'no, no tengo sentimientos por esa bruja de Bellatrix',… pero eres un mago, Severus, supongo que si quisieras una gata salvaje de la jungla, puedes encontrar la manera de hacer eso posible ... " _Se interrumpió, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Por un momento, Severus la miró fijamente, bebiendose en la vista de su pequeño e insolente rostro brillando hacia él con alegría, sobre una de sus propias almohadas. Su corazón daba saltos de alegría, y de repente se le ocurrió que él tendría memoria de un Patronus nuevo, y el suyo era débil. Él siempre había dominado la mayoría de los hechizos con facilidad, pero había encontrado el lanzar un Patronus increíblemente difícil, sobre todo a medida que envejecía y se encontró que la mayoría de sus recuerdos felices habían quedado indisolublemente ligada a los mas trágicos de su vida también.

Pero incluso si no hubiera tenido muchos para ser feliz, poseía talento y disciplina con creces, aquello bastaba eventualmente para realizar este hechizo poco difícil. Cuando vio por fin la cierva plateada en erupción de la punta de su varita, se había sentido revindicado, pensando que era una señal de que él y Lily estaban destinados a estar juntos, ya que ella también tenía un Patronus cierva. Pero entonces ella se había casado con Potter, lo que le dio a Severus otra razón, además de su increíble dificultad para la proyección de ese hechizo en particular. Trató de mantener su Patronus para sí mismo y así evitar la humillación, especialmente una vez que se enteró de que la forma de Potter era un ciervo. Eso lo había picado aun mas, y entonces investigo un poco sobre los Patronus y descubrió que un cambio en el Patronus indicaba un potente y consumidor amor, un Patronus imitado a menudo denota inmadurez, su descubrimiento le había hecho sentir aún más indigno y avergonzado.

Pero Marian nunca lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, nunca lo había despreciado o vacilado con su muestra de lealtad, mas bien esperaba desde hacia mucho tiempo sufrir la decepción a través de ella, y esa sospecha era la que había causado la mayor parte de sus problemas. Él sabía que ella tenía una afición por él, aunque dudaba de que sus sentimientos fueran verdaderos, pero mientras tanto estaba absolutamente muerto de hambre por ese afecto,… _y él la necesitaba! _…necesitaba todo lo que ella podía ser capaz de ofrecerle.

_"Esta charla ha sido suficiente por ahora, pequeña arpía descarada!" _dijo Severus melosamente.

Marian se echó a reír suavemente en respuesta y cubrió con su brazo su cintura, ligeramente llegando a su espalda con su mano. En ese amigable y tierno abrazo, Severus finalmente se durmió, Marian lo vigilaba lánguidamente, notando con satisfacción que su descanso parecía estar en solemne paz, dio un suspiro suave y sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios de su arco de Cupido, tan inocente se veían cuando no los cubría con el sarcasmo o la desaprobación, los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos le alarmaron, pues parecían notar su piel mas pálida, su mirada vagó durante horas sobre él y ella lo contemplaba como si fuera una gloriosa pieza de arte, un misterio fascinante, un objeto maravilloso e invaluable."

Con el tiempo se apoyo sobre el y en ese estado del sueño, los dos se abrazaron aún más, cuando el sol entro por las ventanas, Marian despertó brevemente, y vio los ojos oscuros de Severus en su rostro y sintió sus cálidos brazos acunandola, al darse cuenta de que estaba alerta, sintió una punzada de consternación de que estaba a punto de levantarse y que iba a perderlo, Marian se apretó sosteniéndole espasmódicamente, sin vergüenza envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Él murmuró_ "Marian, yo…."_

_"No, Severus,… Todavía es temprano, Vuélvete a dormir,… Además, es falta de educación salir de la cama antes de que la dama termine contigo." _comentó Marian adormilada, su mente lanzo este último comentario como un chiste, pero le salió mucho más provocador de lo que había esperado.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron en respuesta aspirando en grande y su lengua inconscientemente salió como una flecha para mojar los labios. _"Entonces voy a volver rápidamente." _logró con delicadeza deslizarse suavemente, y con dóciles y rápidos movimientos dirigirse hacia el lavabo.

Fue tan bueno como su palabra, y momentos después se deslizó de nuevo bajo las sábanas, antes de levantar hábilmente su varita de la mesita de noche para cerrar rápidamente las cortinas con un hechizo que murmuró. Se acostó y la tomó en sus brazos, donde se acurrucó contra él, enjaulada por sus brazos delgados y fuertes, y su espalda apretada contra su pecho. _"Feliz Navidad!" _suspiró Marian feliz.

_"Por aquí, se acostumbra a decir 'Felices Pascuas'…" _respondió Severus con ironía.

_"Ahora quien está siendo impertinente?" _ella comentó con humor.

Severus dio un resoplido suave con diversión y puso una mano detrás de ella y suavemente enredaba en su pelo, Marian amaba esas manos de él, nunca se había sentido tan segura, tan protegida así, o tan relajada, ella abrió la boca y se lo dijo a Severus este se estremeció y le replico _"No debes decir esas cosas Marian, Seguramente no te das cuenta del efecto que tienes en mí,…Después de todo, no soy más que un hombre hecho de carne y hueso y no sabes la gran fuerza de voluntad, con la que me estoy conteniendo de que estes tan cerca de mi."_

_"Pero tú eres fuerte, más fuerte que el hierro, más duro que el acero..." _murmuró alegremente, disfrutando de su agarre.

Severus gimió otra vez y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _"Deja de decir cosas así!…vas a lograr que me deshaga y pierda la compostura!" _le gruñó suavemente.

_"Parece que hay una gran lista de cosas que no debo decirte..." _ronroneó Marian, acariciando su cuello.

Después de una pausa, Severus respondió con voz sedosa y lujuriosa lo que hizo temblar mas a Marian _"Oh tu puedes decir todo lo que quieras,… pero es posible que no te guste las consecuencias."_

Marian se dio cuenta de inmediato que había llevado su broma demasiado lejos, la sangre le latía en sus oídos y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de formas inconfundibles hacia sus sugestivas palabras. Pero por suerte, o tal vez por desgracia, Severus parecía compartir la sensación de que las cosas se habían ido de las manos, ya que dijo de repente _"Pero supongo que por hoy, seguirás impune… Vamos a descansar un poco más."_

Marian suspiró con alivio, manteniendo su mano pasándola a través de su pelo, reconfortantemente acunando la base de su cráneo sobre la palma de su mano y acariciandolo rítmicamente la parte posterior de su cabeza con los dedos. Su calmante y nutriente tacto y por la forma en que confiadamente ella se recostaba contra él, rápidamente lo envió de vuelta al reparador sueno, Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus deberes y la ansiedad le permitian al atareado mago descansar realmente sin problemas.

Deleitándose en la proximidad de este hombre cuya magia era tan potente que podía sentirlo como un cosquilleo en su piel, Marian deseaba fervientemente que el pudiera ser suya _-en realidad ser suya y solo suya- _y que pudieran pasar muchas más noches como ésta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella sabía que él se sentía atraído por ella, Marian podía sentir que estaba muy cerca de su punto de ruptura.

Sintió que iba a tomar ventaja si ella lo perseguía ahora,… Obviamente, él sufrió mucho por la culpa y la soledad, y muchas otras cosas mas, además ella era muy consciente del hecho de que ella era su única aliada y compañera…. y la única mujer que conocía la verdad sobre él, pero una vez que el mundo se enterara de su valor y capacidad, habría muchas otras damas interesadas en él, … Y aunque la idea de ver a Severus con otra mujer la enfermaba, pensó que sólo la decencia común era lo que la permitía estar hasta ahora con el, …. hasta que pudiera escoger de entre un grupo más grande y con mas variedad,…. una en la que no fuera el único pez.

Dudaba que alguna vez volvería a encontrarse a sí misma en sus brazos otra vez, a pesar de que ella anhelaba con todo su ser que así fuera, sin embargo tenia muchas pruebas por delante y había demasiado incertidumbre. Así que ella atesoro el momento en su corazón antes de regresar finalmente a dormir.

La próxima vez que Marian se despertó, se encontró presionada contra el cuerpo de Severus, pero ya no la sostenía. En su lugar, estaba sentado apoyandose en almohadas sobre la cama, leyendo un tomo muy viejo y acariciandole distraídamente el pelo, en el momento en que ella se movió, él culpablemente apartó la mano, escondiendola tan rápido como una serpiente.

_"¿Hace cuánto que estas despierto?"_ preguntó ella con voz ronca.

Hábilmente cerró el libro y volvió toda su considerable atención hacia ella. _"No mucho,… Tal vez una media hora."_ respondió con gravedad.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido todavía en su ropa de dormir y se dio cuenta de inmediato que este había pospuesto sus abluciones matinales, prefiriendo permanecer con ella en la cama, Marian se conmovió extrañamente y Severus parecía pensar que tenía que disculparse o al menos explicar su presencia continua, por lo que dijo con sorna _"Decidí quedarme aquí, no quería exponer mi falta de decencia, en caso de que no hayas terminado aun conmigo."_

Los ojos de Marian se abrieron por sorpresa ante su insinuación y se sonrojó, antes de reclamar la mano que había estado recientemente acariciándole el cabello y murmuro _"No era eso…"_

A pesar de que horas antes Marian había decidido no hacerle mas propuestas románticas, se encontró que en verdad, aun rebosaba de amor por el y simplemente no podía evitar demostrárselo en cada oportunidad, así que mirando fijamente hacia aquellos insondables ojos negros le dio un beso apasionado en su mano, bajó la voz y añadió _"No siempre será así." _Un ligero escalofrío pasó por esa mano que ella le sostenía y una mirada muy extraña apareció en su rostro. Cuando Marian miró a esos ojos, vio algo desesperado, algo suplicante, separó sus finos labios para hablar, pero pareció cambiar de opinión a ultimo momento.

El momento se extendió y Marian preocupada de que lo había puesto incómodo, decidió comportarse con normalidad, en un esfuerzo por volverlo a la realidad, en un intento de hacerle olvidar su ardiente declaración en la cama, así que ella dijo con tristeza _"Supongo que debería irme a cambiar."_

Severus había estado profundamente afectado por sus acciones de momentos antes, pero era un doble espía, así que no tardó mucho en aparecer como si recuperara el equilibrio perdido, decidió que era hora de cambiar papeles.

_"Es una pena."_ respondió alegremente, con una mirada maliciosa hacia ella.

_"Cuando te volviste tan malvado?"_ Marian le preguntó con malicia, mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su bolso viajero, sonrojándose ante la sensación ardiente de sus ojos clavados en ella.

_"Cuando empezaste a usar ese tipo de cosas."_ contestó Severus, recostado cómodamente contra la cabecera de la cama y mirándola con ojos lujuriosamente brillantes.

Marian se detuvo a medio paso, tragando saliva. _"¿Te gustaría el baño primero?,… Puedo cambiarme de ropa fácilmente aquí."_ divagaba desesperadamente, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. '_¿Cuándo se había vuelto Severus tan seductor?'_ Se dio cuenta de que siempre había tenido este tipo de poder sobre ella, pero al menos él no lo había sabido siempre.

_"Si estás segura..."_ preguntó y cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, aparto las sabanas a un lado y se puso de pie con un movimiento decisivo. Luego avanzó hacia el cuarto de baño, agitando su varita y haciendo venir su ropa después de él.

Un rato más tarde, después de cambiar de lugar, terminó de vestirse y lavarse, se retransfiguro el sofá y disfrutaron del almuerzo juntos, no hablaron mucho. Su separación era mas que inminente y eso pesaba sobre sus mentes y en el ambiente.

_"¿Va a utilizar un traslador?"_ finalmente preguntó tímidamente, mientras bajaba su taza de café y fijó su mirada inquisitiva.

_"Sí,.. no podía trasladorme a Hogwarts por sus barreras, pero ciertamente puedo usarlos para regresar a mi casa, los Trasladores no son tan restrictivos como las Apariciones, las barreras pueden evitar que uno se aparezca dentro o fuera de ellas, pero incluso las barreras mas potentes, como los que está en Azkaban no pueden más que proteger el lugar de las incursiones de los trasladores, pero cualquier persona con un traslador puede escaparse... La libertad de estos Trasladores no autorizados, es una laguna que la policía mágica ha tratado de cercar durante años, por ello mi interés en lograr perfeccionarlos."_ confesó Marian con una sonrisa.

_"No me lo puedo imaginar…" _respondió con una sonrisa forzada, pero parecía haberse vuelto más bien melancólico y retraído, sólo en este momento de la comida.

Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, Marian le espetó _"Podría quedarme, tu sabes..."_

Un poco sorprendido, él la miró con una mirada sombría _"Quedarte aquí?,… Como una prisionera languideciendo en mis habitaciones? Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que un elfo doméstico o alguien más entrometido te descubra,… No Marian!"_ y suavizó su tono vehementemente _"… tienes que salir y tan pronto como sea posible,… Si no, en mi debilidad,…yo… podría tratar de detenerte aquí ... No te preocupes por mí, después de tu visita, creo que voy a ser capaz de resistir todo esto un poco más."_ Él sonrió suavemente hacia ella, de una manera que inundó su corazón con amor y preocupación por él.

_"Prométeme que vas a cuidar de tu propia vida y que no vas a quitarte ese traslador por ningún motivo!"_ Marian dijo con seriedad con voz reprimida.

Él le dedicó una mirada burlona, pero sentía que estaba dirigida contra sí mismo en lugar de ella. _"¿Acaso vas a hacérmelo jurar esta vez?"_ le preguntó socarronamente.

_"Tu palabra será suficiente"_ respondió ella con firmeza, haciendo caso omiso de su sarcasmo.

Hizo una pausa por un momento evaluando su desconcierto. _"Ya lo tienes."_ respondió finalmente, en un tono más bien recortado.

Marian puso la servilleta en la bandeja y Severus se dio cuenta de que su retiro era inminente, de repente se puso de pie y dijo bruscamente _"No quiero ser testigo de tu partida."_

Severus la dejó atónita ante su reacción desesperada, por su inminente retiro, y ya casi estaba en la puerta antes de que ella lo llamara.

_"Una cosa más ... ¿Crees que podría echarle un vistazo a tu Marca Tenebrosa?" _le preguntó.

Furioso, Severus se volvió y exclamó en tono estridente _"¡Marian, si estás tratando de castigarme!…"_

_"¡No! Déjame preguntarte, si la guerra termina y el Señor Oscuro es destruido por siempre ¿Te gustaría deshacerte de la marca?"_ preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Parecía un poco conmocionado por la dirección en que la conversación había cambiado, acercándose a ella, se arremangó la camisa con movimientos violentos y bruscos que delataban su agitación interna, Severus le respondió con una voz fría y tranquila que era casi un murmullo _"¿Es acaso esta una pregunta retórica? No hay casi nada que quiera más en este mundo,… que librarme de esta horrible marca,… el emblema de mi vergüenza, que arde como el fuego del infierno cuando mis servicios son requeridos,… Después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro hace años atrás, he tratado de deshacerme de él, me he despellejado la piel,… pero obviamente no funcionó."_

Ante la mención de su trauma, Marian se lanzó hacia delante y cogió su brazo instintivamente, exclamando _"¡Oh, querido!"_ con desaliento.

Atrapada por las palabras profesada, Marian se congeló lentamente y miró a sus ojos, este lo celebró con un brillo en su cara que era casi... de triunfo. Él le arqueó una ceja divertida hacia ella, y entonces ella dijo con un aire de culpabilidad, _"Oh, esos son sólo expresiones que usamos en los Estados Unidos,.. Es como '¡Oh, Dios mío!' o "¿Oh, Qué puedes saber! '"_

_"Pensé que habías dicho que nunca me mentirías."_ murmuró, mucho más cerca que antes, a pesar de todo, el estaba tan atraído por ella, como el hierro a un imán.

_"Entonces no deberías hacerme preguntas para tratar de incriminarme!"_ dijo apasionadamente con nerviosismo por su proximidad.

_"Yo no te hice alguna pregunta."_ susurró por sus labios a un pelo de distancia de la de ella, y ella sintió que estaba a punto de perderse de nuevo, su alma, su magia, cada gota de su sangre en sus venas vibraban de alegría por su cercanía.

_"Bueno, ¿En qué clase de espía te convierte entonces?"_ murmuró, apenas coherentemente.

_"En el mejor."_ musitó y cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella a pesar de su resolución de dejarla sola, una campana sonó casi que ensordecedoramente por el estruendo, haciendo que la vajilla de plata traqueteara sobre la bandeja.

Ambos se apartaron y parpadearon al instante, como si resurgieran a la superficie después de bucear en aguas muy profundas, Severus gruñó. _"Esos malditos tontos sanguinarios!" _ exclamó molesto.

Marian lo miró con curiosidad y se explicó _"Tengo un visitante, alguien está intentando tener acceso a la oficina del director, debe ser uno de los despreciables Carrows, estoy seguro!…. vete Marian! ... Por favor."_ él estaba casi suplicando su partida.

_"Muy bien…"_ respondió ella con un suspiro profundo y estremecedor _"….Ya no estaré aquí para cuando regreses." _Se miraron el uno al otro y Marian tuvo el impulso desesperado de arrojarse a sus brazos y de aferrarse a él, y antes de que pudiera actuar, la campana sonó de nuevo.

Miró a Severus y se dio cuenta con un sabor agridulce de que había retomado su impenetrable e inexorable máscara, el estaba ahí de pie, lucia frio y aterrador, con su túnica negra de siempre, con su porte soberbio y orgulloso, altivo y desafiante, en blanco y negro como un retrato que siempre permanecía en su mente,... siempre.

En lugar de sucumbir al abrazo que tanto ansiaba, o pronunciar las palabras de amor que trataban de brotar de sus labios, Marian se limitó a levantar una mano y la colocó cuidadosamente contra su pecho sobre el traslador que le había dado, inclinó la cabeza ante el dolor de la inminente separacion, su larga cabellera se deslizaba derramándose sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Sintió a Severus agarrarla por sus hombros y presiono sus labios en su frente en un largo y tierno beso y luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina del director. Con su corazón roto, Marian tomo un cepillo y lo convirtió en un traslador y minutos más tarde, había dejado Hogwarts y a Severus detrás de ella, sin saber cuándo lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Gracias a Alexza y a Draco. Miles por sus reviews! Y disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar!


	27. Capitulo 27: El espia perdido

Capítulo 27:El espía Perdido

A pesar de la tristeza de Marian, invierno y primavera pasaron rápidamente, Harry Potter demostró tener una eficiente amiga en Hermione Granger y Marian se sintió aliviada al oír a través de su enlace que habían decidido ir por su cuenta a visitar la bóveda de Lestrange. Fue un alivio para ella el no tener que intervenir, se mantuvo bastante ocupada con su investigación sobre la Marca Tenebrosa, y en todo tipo de maldiciones nuevas e interesantes que estuvieran apareciendo en San Mungo, al parecer los mortífagos estaban diversificandose un poco _-o eran capaces de maldecir a muchas más personas de lo que estaban acostumbrados- _y se habían aburrido de sus favoritos y había decidido utilizar otros hechizos en su repertorio, simplemente por el amor a la novedad.

Ella pasó mucho tiempo con los Weasley, Tonks y varios otros miembros de la Orden tendían a congregarse en la Madriguera, por lo que Marian pudo recibir noticias de Hogwarts y los esfuerzos ante la guerra, además de contar con el ánimo levantado por la buena compañía. En cuanto a Severus estaba muy preocupada, se sentía menos alarmada por él, como lo había hecho antes de su visita de Navidad. A pesar de que llevaba el traslador que ella le había dado, estaba casi paralizada por el miedo de que algo saliera mal. Después de todo, cuando al Señor Oscuro se le metía en la cabeza matar a alguien en el pasado, nadie más que Harry había sobrevivido para contarlo y él había vivido sólo para convertirse en un Horrocrux. El muchacho estaba ignorante de su destino infeliz, pero supuso que Severus encontraría una manera de avisarle a él cuando fuera el momento adecuado, aunque esa idea le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

Su sueño era irregular, alternado entre el sueño insatisfactorio, donde veía un destello de aquellos inconfundibles ojos negros o escuchaba un susurro suave, despertándose llena de anhelo por Severus y terribles pesadillas en las que el sufría o moría sin poder ayudarlo, trató de tomar sus propias medidas preventivas para las pesadillas y a veces funcionaban y otras veces no. Marian se dio cuenta que después de dormir en los brazos de Severus, nada más se podía comparar, se sentía incompleta y despojada sin él, amaba a su pequeña cachorra, y le agradaba cuando la pequeña criatura cálida y feliz se acostaba en el espacio hueco de su cuello, pero no había ningún sustituto real al sentimiento que le provocaba aquel mago mercurial, con su lengua sarcástica e inteligente, de corazón orgulloso y leal.

La caza de los Horrocruxes de Harry se desarrollaba favorablemente y antes de que se diera cuenta o se sintiera lista, la batalla final ya estaba sobre ellos, Marian había escuchado por su auricular del plan de Harry de irrumpir en Hogwarts, deslizandose a través de un pasadizo secreto para buscar a uno de los otros dos… o tres si Harry se contaba a sí mismo como un Horrocruxs.

Había escuchado de como los acontecimientos se desarrollaban con creciente inquietud y cuando se enteró de la confrontación entre Severus y los otros profesores después de que Harry y sus amigos fueron descubiertos en la torre de Ravenclaw, Marian recogió rapidamente algunos suministros y se fue a la Madriguera apurada, al momento en que salió de la chimenea había un gran alboroto, los Weasley y algunos miembros de la Orden estaban tropezandose alrededor, dirigiendose hacia los punto de aparición.

_"Ha sucedido finalmente!..." _uno de los gemelos le decía a ella _"...Harry esta en Hogwarts y todo el mundo se está reuniendo allí para desafiar a Ya-sabes-quién!"_

El corazón le dio un vuelco, sería una cosa muy difícil luchar contra las fuerzas de Voldemort en una batalla a gran escala. Los defensores del castillo serían superados en gran número, Marian sólo esperaba que ellos dejaran de ser cautelosos con el enemigo y que realmente empezara a matarlos, sino de lo contrario, esta batalla terminaría de forma rápida y desastrosamente y sellaría el destino de todos ellos, fuera que los Horrocruxes fuesen destruidos o no, todavía tenían que lidiar con el Señor Oscuro y su ejército. Después de todo, una vez que Voldemort descubriera que sus Horrocruxes estaban siendo destruidos, siempre podría concebir otras nuevas y ella no tenía ninguna duda de que esta vez iba a aprender de sus errores y si él se viera obligado a hacer más, entonces esta vez de seguro que nadie los encontraría.

Marian corrió hacia el punto de aparición al borde de la propiedad, en un esfuerzo de ponerse al día con los demás, jurandose a sí misma todo el tiempo de poder dar lo mejor en esta guerra, el esquema de guerra de guerrillas era mucho más su estilo y anhelaba descubrir qué le había pasado a Severus después de haber sido obligado a huir de Hogwarts, le dio risa cuando se enteró de que él sabía cómo volar, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. _¿Quién podría estar aburrido con un hombre así?_

Una vez que llegaron a los terrenos del castillo vio al grupo de Sirius, Remus y Tonks y se les unió, todos se veían preocupados a excepción de Sirius, quien parecía extrañamente eufórico, supuso que una vida encarcelado y escondido haría de una batalla una novedad muy bienvenida.

Ella les asintió con un gesto de cabeza y los siguió a través de las puertas, a través del empinado y sinuoso camino hacia el castillo. Fortificado como estaba, tenía miedo de que sus defensores no fueran rival para las hordas del Señor Oscuro, había rumores de que iban a estar luchando contra criaturas mucho peores que solo los magos _-gigantes, vampiros y tal vez trolls!_- Apenas logro escuchar el conmovedor discurso de Mad-Eye sobre que era necesario de permitir que Harry cumpliera a tiempo la misión que Dumbledore le había encargado,...bueno ella ya sabía todo acerca de eso, mas bien estaba ocupada mirando alrededor de la Gran Sala, estudiando y recordadando la configuración del terreno, las pequeñas ventanas y los nichos ocultos, … había pensado mucho sobre lo que Severus le dijo acerca de la pérdida de energía causada por el uso constante de la maldición asesina y por eso centró toda su inteligencia en el desarrollo de otra estrategia.

Marian se contento cuando su grupo fue asignada para proteger la Gran Sala, inmediatamente se alejó de los demás y eligió un mirador donde podía ver el desarrollo de la guerra, la esquina de la tarima de la zona del comedor de los profesores, cuando pasó junto a la tallada silla de madera del director, acarició suavemente con sus dedos el apoyabrazos de madera y pensaba en cómo la manga de la túnica de Severus debió de haber cubierto ese mismo lugar, su corazón se encogió de tristeza y se apresuró a llegar al punto que había escogido, se apoyó contra la pared a esperar, y empezó a darse cuenta de lo bien situada de su puesto realmente, ella tenía buena vista y pudo ver todo lo que pasaba con muy poca dificultad, Marian vio a Sirius mirando a su alrededor y se preguntó fugazmente si era que estaba buscándola.

Recordó que Severus le había dicho que no iba a ser capaz de concentrarse en la batalla si ella estaba allí y como ella no tenía ninguna intención de perder esta lucha, había ideado una estrategia anticipadamente, para no ser una distracción para sus amigos y para Severus, había traído consigo la Multijugos, Marian se dio cuenta de que si alguien la veía tomando la multijugos invariablemente sacarían las conclusiones equivocadas, atribuyendo su transformación a cobardía, aunque ciertamente no deseaba atraer la atención, no era tan estúpida, los siervos del Señor Oscuro sabían que no debían meterse con ella por ordenes expresas antes, pero ahora si la veían luchando contra ellos, probablemente no la iban a perdonar esta vez.

Se bebió la poción haciendo una mueca e inmediatamente se transformó en una joven adolescente con el pelo color ratonil, echo un vistazo a sí misma y decidió cambiarse sus ropas para verse aún más vulnerable y sin importancia…. tenia la idea en su mente, sería una especie de francotiradora, mantuvo su varita en el bolsillo, optando por no canalizar su magia ese día, en cambio transfiguro uno de los cuchillos que había por ahí en un pequeño bisturí y lanzó un encanto de ocultación sobre ella, y entonces esperó preocupada, si Severus salía a la luz, con seguridad todas las maldiciones de todo el mundo le caerían encima, probablemente era la persona universalmente más odiada después del Señor oscuro mismo.

Marian también se preocupó por Harry, lo oyó entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres y descubrir la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero luego las cosas empezaron a irle mal, …muy mal, Draco Malfoy y sus dos trogloditas amigos habían ido tras ellos y después de unos momentos oyó gritar a Ron, _"Fiendfyre!"_ Y entonces no se escucho nada más sino puro caos, se quedo estática con la cara blanca de pánico, esforzándose por oír cualquier ruido que indicara lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero de pronto una gran voz retumbó a lo largo de todo el castillo, de manera efectiva ahogando su audífono mágico, muchos de los que defendían la sala se estremecieron involuntariamente al escuchar la mortal voz de Lord Voldemort esparcido por el aire, afirmando que él no quería pelear, ni derramar sangre mágica, El Señor Oscuro les prometió a todos respetar su vida si los defensores del castillo renunciaban y entregaban a _Harry Potter_…. Les dio hasta la medianoche. Marian se rió, nadie sería tan tonto como para creerle, aunque hubo una conmoción, al parecer algunos estudiantes de Slytherin estaban a favor de entregar a Harry, pero McGonagall acallo brevemente sus protestas, enviándolos a las mazmorras con Filch.

Marian sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, Harry era su gran oportunidad, _Él era el único_ que podía ser rival para el Señor Oscuro. Si Voldemort triunfaba, todo tipo de sangre mágica sería derramada, mucho ya se había derramado, por lo de los campamentos para los hijos de Muggles y de sangre mestiza, con ese pensamiento su sangre hervía de la rabia, y brotaba de su corazón el anhelo por la batalla… _Que vengan, que los estoy esperando!_

Y así hicieron, un enjambre entro por las puertas, rompiendo sus filas atravesando las antiguas y potentes murallas y barreras protectoras, gracias a la tremenda habilidad del Señor Oscuro y a la Varita de Saúco, sus fuerzas eran imparables, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la lucha comenzara en el Gran Salón y Marian puso su plan en marcha.

Levito la invisible y afilada hojilla de bisturí, (la que había transfigurado) y dirigió su curso para cortar limpiamente las gargantas del enemigo. Los mortífagos pensaron que era un hechizo oscuro, no tenían ni idea de por qué su gente caían al azar en diversas partes de la habitación repentinamente, con un gran chorro de sangre que salía de su garganta, nadie sospechaba de Marian, seguía permaneciendo de pie en su esquina, con la imagen de la inocencia, sosteniendo una varita que no emitía ningún destellos de luz en su punta, parecía una niña asustada, no una combatiente, y los Mortífagos ni pensaban en molestarse con ella, mientras que sus penetrantes ojos mantenían una estrecha vigilancia y especialmente sobre sus amigos, matando de inmediato a aquellos que acechaban a Tonks y a los Weasley con sus varitas.

Pudo oír a Harry una vez mas y dedujo que él y sus amigos estaban aún con vida y al parecer habían salvado al chico Malfoy, su corazón saltó de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que el Fiendfyre involuntariamente lanzado por uno de los trogloditas amigos de Malfoy habían destruido en realidad al Horrocrux,.. Ahora sólo quedaba la serpiente y el propio Harry.

Se sentía tan aliviada como nunca antes se había sentido, ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar sus hechizos o maldiciones. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse fuera de peligro así misma y mentalmente dirigir su invisible y filosa mortal cuchilla libremente, como si fuera una estudiante de Hogwarts levitando avioncitos de papel por el gran salón, miraba a los combatientes y escogía a cualquier mortífago metido en su línea de visión, de repente se le ocurrió que su táctica había dado una gran ventaja en el mundo mágico.

_Una mestiza americana!_… ella no había sido educada para mantener mucha de las costumbres del mundo mágico. Para ella las tradiciones solo existían en las leyendas, en lugar de practicarla, no tenía en realidad ideas preconcebidas de ellas y para ella, la magia hacia todo posible, no tenía la fijación que tenían los otros magos _'con la maldición asesina o con los rituales de duelo.'_ Esta fue la razón por la que ella había elegido aprender magia sin varita, porque para ella, no le habían dicho que existía un limite y desde que era muy joven, simplemente le decían que así no se hacia y tercamente igualmente lo hizo.

Marian hizo amplios y silenciosos barridos con su pequeña y filosa espada, dirigiéndola solo con sus ojos, pensó que su éxito como bruja se debió principalmente no a su educación en lugar de ello, si no a su propia inteligencia y habilidad. Tenía la capacidad de permitirse ser lógica y la experiencia la guiaba, en lugar de un conjunto de directivas heredadas y gracias a la lógica a menudo la impulsaba a tomar caminos diferentes al de los otros magos.

Ella sabía que Severus era un mestizo y sospecha que a pesar de su educación en Hogwarts, había sido criado en un hogar _no-mágico_, porque su ingenio era innegable, Marian sabía que era terriblemente poderoso y su poder probablemente sólo era superado por el Señor Oscuro y posiblemente por Harry, quien tenía una inteligencia y una creatividad sin límites. Pero ella secretamente se preguntaba si su linaje (o la falta de ella, como los sangres pura decían) habían abierto su mente para que fuese capaz de desarrollar todos estos rasgos, como había sido en el caso con ella.

Marian de repente se dio cuenta de que había muchas arañas gigantes en la gran sala y se dio cuenta de que su pequeño bisturí sería de poca utilidad contra esas horribles criaturas, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde apuñalarlos para destruirlos!... luego ella vio a tres de los chicos Weasley correr por un pasillo lateral y tras ellos varios mortífagos persiguiéndolos, con un grito fue tras ellos, podía oír a los chicos adelante, las risas de los mortífagos hicieron eco y supuso que debió de haber llegado a un lugar más abierto, claramente no había sido aún detectada por aquellos hombres de aspecto siniestro, Marian corrió hacia adelante con magia silenciando sus pasos y mantuvo su pequeña hoja invisible flotando a su lado.

De repente, una explosión sacudió la mampostería y casi la tiró al piso, maldijo violentamente al darse cuenta de que uno de los mortífagos estaba usando maldiciones explosivas con lo que podía derribar toda una habitación si no tenía cuidado. Marian se puso de pie y saltó hacia delante, sorprendiendo a los cinco mortífagos y los tres Weasley, de inmediato envió su filosa hoja a la garganta de aquel cuya varita le apuntaba, los otros se dieron cuenta de inmediato que ella era la fuente de sus sangrientas bajas y sus ojos se estrecharon. Marian supo en ese momento que ninguno de ellos debía escapar con el conocimiento de su altamente exitosa forma de matar y atacó al hombre a su lado, esquivó un destello de luz verde y estaba a punto de atacar a la siguiente persona, cuando comprendió que los otros tres yacían ya muertos.

Los gemelos Weasley y el otro hermano Percy, -pensó que ese era su nombre- asintieron hacia ella con voz temblorosa, la capa de uno de los mortífagos se había replegado y Marian lo reconoció como Píus Thicknesse, el Ministro títere de Voldemort.

_"Woaoo, hermano!Acabas de matar al Ministro de Magia!_" uno de los gemelos le dijo al otro.

Su hermano sonrió con cansancio en respuesta, de repente vio a Harry y a Hermione arrancar en torno a la otra esquina y levantaron sus varitas hacia Marian, el polvo y la suciedad en el aire hacía difícil distinguir quién era quién, pero todavía eran relativamente seguros de que nunca habían visto a persona 'polyjuiciada' antes.

_"Está bien. Ella es uno de nosotros!"_ Fred llamó.

Bajaron sus varitas e inclinaron sus cabezas hacia ella, tratando de ganar tiempo, en frente de ellos Marian aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarles ásperamente_ "¿Han visto a Severus Snape?"_

Harry la miró con curiosidad, pero no parecía ser capaz de procesar sus palabras _"Todavía no,… Parece que el cobarde se quedo fuera de la acción, pero no será capaz de ocultarse para siempre." _respondió ominosamente.

Marian asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, había dado la vuelta al Gran Salón cuando escuchó la terrible voz mezclados con los ecos de la batalla, la esencia del mensaje de Voldemort era muy parecida a la anterior, sólo que esta vez dirigió su desafío hacia el mismo Harry, se burló de él por dejar que sus amigos murieran en su lugar y proclamó una tregua de una hora, durante la cual salieran a recoger a sus muertos sin ser molestados… y Si Harry no se entregaba en el bosque prohibido en ese lapso, él destruiría a todos los defensores del castillo incluyendo hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño.

Marian se estremeció, ahora que Harry se había deshecho de todos los Horrocruxes excepto la serpiente _Nagini _la constante compañera de Voldemort, temía que Harry aceptara este desafío, de hecho estaba segura de que lo haría _-aunque esa idea la aterraba-_ pero no podía pensar en ninguna razón lógica para disuadirlo de ir a esa reunión.

En el momento en que llegó al Gran Salón, todos los invasores habían retrocedido hasta los límites de la escuela. Podía sentir que su transformación por la Multijugo estaba desvaneciendose, pero decidió no tomar otro trago mas, no veía la importancia en ello y punto.

Si Harry caía, Voldemort seria capaz de aprovechar todo el poder de la varita de la muerte, por lo tanto ella y los demás se verían obligados a luchar hasta la muerte, si eso sucedía su aspecto poco importaría para ese entonces. Pero con suerte eso cambiaría y algo saldría bien para cuando estos dos magos poderosos se enfrentaran, ya no quería luchar más, Marian había saciado su sed de sangre, no sabía a cuántos había matado, unos cuantos… o docenas, era difícil de decir.

Durante la pausa del combates, dio un recorrido rápido alrededor de los heridos, utilizando los hechizos que había estudiado últimamente para ayudarlos. A pesar de que no estaban batallando en esos momentos, la gran sala todavía estaba llena de un clamor horrible de guerra, trató de hacer caso omiso de los gritos de agonía proveniente de las víctimas hechizados terriblemente, así como el llanto por los heridos y los muertos. Encontró que su experiencia como especialista en San Mungo era invaluable y pasó de víctima en víctima, reconoció muchas de las maldiciones que había tratado en los últimos meses y fue capaz de aliviar rápidamente a las víctimas de su agonía y para aquellos que no podía ayudar, les construyó unos Trasladores y los envió lejos directamente a la sala de emergencia de San Mungo.

Mientras seguía ocupada con los heridos, apenas vio a sus amigos excepto cuando fue llamada para sanar algunas heridas muy feas que Remus había sufrido. Él le dijo sombríamente que Snape había inventado esta maldición que lo había golpeado, pero no tenia por qué haberse molestado, ella reconocía los signos del Sectumsempra con solo mirarlo y Severus le había dicho todo al respecto, incluido la forma de como contrarrestarlo, pronto la carne se regenero, pero seguía muy débil, lamentaba no haber traído más regeneradora de sangre, había llevado sólo cuatro viales de eso, y los había utilizado todos ya, Remus iba a sobrevivir y hasta que no fuera infundido con más sangre, estaría demasiado débil para ser de alguna utilidad una vez que reanudaran los combates, lo que podría ser en cualquier momento.

Marian había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y vio a un muy agitado Harry ir en dirección a la oficina del director, se sorprendió muchísimo y se sintió aliviada al ver que aún estaba en el castillo, pensó que él tendría que ir al bosque para ese entonces, pero al parecer todavía tenía asuntos pendientes por atender, su caminar era muy decidido y sin mirar hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha, por lo que no pudo ver que lo miraba.

Más tarde, aunque no estaba segura exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, la terrible voz hizo otro anuncio, se calmó de inmediato, sin creer en las palabras que proclamaba que el castigo que había temido era sobre todos ellos. Voldemort en tono alto y frío hizo eco triunfal por todo el castillo parcialmente en ruinas, proclamando la muerte de Harry Potter, dijo que lo había capturado y matado él mismo mientras intentaba huir del combate.

El Señor Oscuro declaró el fin de la batalla y afirmó que sus Mortífagos sobrepasaban en gran número a los defensores, les ordenó salir y ponerse de rodillas ante él, prometiendo castigos terribles a los que se negaban.

_"No!"_ susurró y se alejó del hombre al que había aliviado de una terrible maldición.

De una, todos los defensores del castillo se movieron mecánicamente hacia las puertas principales para salir al patio, incapaz de resistir la compulsión de ver si las cosas eran realmente tan malas como parecía, Marian vagaba con los demás, abriéndose paso entre los montones de escombros y cadáveres, se sorprendió al ver que el sol comenzaba a salir por el este, sentía que las cosas terribles que había visto sólo podría haber tenido lugar bajo el amparo de la oscuridad.

El Señor Oscuro se acercó y Marian se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo había visto durante el curso de la batalla, se preguntó dónde había estado escondiéndose. Hagrid, el medio gigante, venia detrás de él y los siervos de Voldemort rodeaban a su maestro, como si fuera un vasto mar de rostros lascivos y varitas débilmente agarradas. Hagrid llevaba algo pequeño y aun así fue capaz de distinguirlo de una mirada se dio cuenta de que el bulto era Harry Potter.

Alguien se quedó sin aliento junto a ella y vio que era Sirius lleno de suciedad y sangre, su cara llevaba una expresión de dolor tan terrible y profunda que se vio obligada a apartar la mirada de él, ya que su propio dolor era demasiado como para soportar la de el, miró a los Mortífagos junto al Señor Oscuro y reconoció a Bellatrix Lestrange y a otros, pero no pudo ver a Severus _¿Dónde estaba?_ Tenía que estar allí a la diestra del Señor Oscuro como su lugarteniente más importante.

Sintió como que Sirius comenzó a correr hacia adelante y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, se volvió hacia ella furioso pero Marian le dijo_ "Espérate!"_

Muchas cosas empezaron a suceder al mismo tiempo, tan pronto como los miembros de la Orden y los estudiantes del ejército de Dumbledore reconocieron el cuerpo de Harry, un clamor terrible se escucho.

El Señor Oscuro pidió silencio, pero Marian apenas escuchaba sus palabras, en su lugar se centro en la serpiente enroscada alrededor de sus hombros, estaba afuera libre y sin protección, podía haber jurado que vio sangre en su boca, de repente soltó a Sirius y comenzó a empujar a la gente a un lado de su camino hacia el frente, Marian tenia la intención de matar ese Horrocrux, pero paso algo que le impidio llevar a cabo su plan.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la primera fila, miró a través de un hueco y vio con horror que un niño llevaba un sombrero que había sido incendiado. Pero este se las arregló para escapar de las llamas y se dio cuenta de que él saco una espada en su mano, una arma que ella reconoció porque meses atrás se la entregó a Harry Potter, guiándolo con su Patronus, pero el chico que lo manipulaba ahora no era ni Harry, ni Ron, inclusive era un hombre alto y apuesto y estaba segura de que nunca antes lo había visto.

De pronto Harry se movió y lentamente se puso de pie, y la multitud se dio cuenta de que aún estaba vivo y se oyeron gritos ensordecedores de ambas partes. Todo sucedió muy rápidamente y el chico con la espada aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar directamente hacia la serpiente y ágilmente golpeo su cabeza, la ola de gente la tiro hacia atrás, sin poder hacer nada, lucho por avanzar hacia adelante, evitando la marea de gente, cuando el empuje se detuvo, fue capaz de recuperar su aliento y se dio cuenta que se encontraba justo en las periferia visible de un claro, había tratado de pasar a la primera fila antes y ahora se encontraba allí, estaba lejos de estar satisfecha por su situación ya que el Señor Oscuro la miró por encima de la multitud y se fijó en ella, sus ojos ardían con ira llenos de una furia fría.

_"Tu estas aquí? Entre mis enemigos!…Debí haberte entregado a Severus, para que pudiera disfrutar de sus últimos días, las mujeres traicioneras como tu, sólo son adecuadas para la esclavitud!"_ espetó el Señor Oscuro cruelmente.

_"Sus últimos días?"_ su corazón saltó y Marian preguntó vacilante con voz quebrada.

_"Lo maté hace como tres horas en la Casa de los Gritos!"_ respondió desdeñosamente Voldemort, antes de añadir _"Pero si te perdoné una vez, te aseguro que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces,… Tu lengua de plata no te servirá de nada esta vez, al igual que la de Severus Snape una vez."_

Marian apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se quedó inmóvil, petrificada,… _completamente en shock_. Se sentía vagamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras todo tipo de hechizos se disparaban y la pasaban rozando. Se dio cuenta de que Harry y el Señor Oscuro estaban en un duelo y que este enfrentamiento final determinaría el resultado de la guerra, pero a ella ya eso no le importaba,… nada le importaba, ni siquiera un poco.

_"…'Lo maté hace como tres horas'…_" esas palabras resonaban en su mente y en su alma, era como una sentencia de muerte, luego Marian se puso en pie, ignorando el duelo que se estaba produciendo, se movió como un zombie hacia la entrada principal, salió del patio por segunda vez, tropezando y corriendo.

_"…'Lo maté hace como tres horas'…_" Marian recordaba la Casa de los Gritos, a menudo la había visto cuando paseaba por las afueras de Hogsmeade, no sabia de la entrada secreta, así que se fue colina abajo a la entrada principal de Hogwarts, destruyendo todo en su camino con viciosos Sectumsempras no verbales, en honor a Severus, en este momento no sentía ningún remordimiento sobre si mataba a sus enemigos con una muerte rápida.

En el momento en que llegó a la puerta, se apareció en la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos, de repente se le ocurrió que si se hubiera cambiado a su forma de animago se hubiera ahorrado tiempo, se maldijo por su estupidez si sólo se transformara con mayor frecuencia, tal vez esa idea se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

Marian se acercó a la puerta de la casa, pero le resultó inútil, estaba llena de terror y angustia, vio que las ventanas estaban bloqueadas hacia fuera también. Pensó en causar una explosión para poder entrar, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo en caso de que Severus estuviese vivo eso lo heriría y así por arte de magia Marian empezó desmontar la puerta, pieza por pieza, y en poco tiempo, tenía una pila grande de madera junto a ella. Parecía que la puerta había sido bloqueada en el interior por más leña y algún tipo de muebles pesados, estaba frenética por el retraso, se abrió paso por la casa, trepando por el agujero que había hecho y desgarrandose su vestido con un clavo en el proceso, se suponía que tenia otra entrada, pero había sido incapaz de encontrarla de forma rápida y no se atrevía a perder más tiempo buscándola.

Al entrar en aquel sombrío lugar, Marian cautelosamente convoco una bola de luz azul para que se deslizara por delante de ella. _"….Severus?"_ y lo llamó suavemente.

No hubo respuesta y a sus alrededores parecían como una tumba, triste y polvorienta. El papel pintado había sido destrozado por algo filoso _-posiblemente garras- _y los muebles yacían en montones maltratados sobre las habitaciones deterioradas. De repente, su pie resbaló un poco y miró hacia abajo. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera,… algo había sucedido aquí,… El Señor Oscuro no la había engañado, el suelo estaba cubierta con abundante cantidad de líquido rojo carmesí,… obviamente era sangre, podía ver que en el lugar había estado alguien por las huellas de polvo que fueron perturbadas. Aunque Marian busco por todos lados y miró en cada escondite que pudo pensar, no descubrio ningún cuerpo, o incluso señales de alguien arrastrandose o cojeando, quienquiera que hubiera caído allí no se había movido por sus propios medios.

Un violento escalofrío recorrió a través de ella y de repente vio la manera en que Severus debio haber entrado. había un túnel oscuro a un lado de ella, llena de renovada esperanza, corrió hacia adelante, esperando desesperadamente encontrar al hombre que buscaba. _"...Severus, por favor!"_ lanzó gritos llenos de agonía y esperanza. Marian sabía que no había activado su traslador, porque su anillo la habría alertado y sin duda esta habría conseguido su atención, ya que la apretada y ardiente sensación, sería muy difícil de ignorar, la había diseñado así, para advertirla que algo importante llamase su atención, incluso en medio del fragor de la batalla.

Marian corrió a través del túnel, que no era muy largo, en busca de cualquier signo de sangre en el suelo o en las paredes, solo encontró manchas oscuras, que parecían muy viejas y ciertamente no correspondían con el goteo del charco que acababa de pisar, la desesperada bruja subió el túnel de suave pendiente, se preguntó qué podría haberle sucedido. Si el Señor Oscuro lo mató sin previo aviso, ….será que no él fue capaz de activar su traslador? Pero él no era así, su modus operandi más probable, era que Severus se habría mantenido tercamente a su plan, e intentar convencer al Señor Oscuro de permitierle hablar a Harry una última vez..._ y sí había sido asesinado tratando de hablar en su salida?…_ Pero si ese fuera el caso, entonces _¿Qué había pasado con su cuerpo? ¿O _seguramente la serpiente?… no, eso era imposible, … se habría dado cuenta si la serpiente estuviese hinchada.

Sintiendo como la histeria y la angustia crecían dentro de ella, Marian salió del túnel a la luz de la mañana, para su consternación se vio acosada por unas ramas que la agarraron apenas saliendo que la azotaron violentamente, se dio cuenta que era el Sauce Boxeador. Tuvo que usar tres diferentes hechizos inmovilizadores, pero finalmente se las arregló para congelar las extremidades salvajes del despiadado viejo árbol, fue tiempo suficiente para escaparse más allá de su alcance, miró a su alrededor y tampoco vio cuerpo, Marian cuadro sus hombros y se decidió regresar al castillo,…_alguien había movido a Severus!_ podría haber sido el Señor Oscuro, como también pudo haber sido otra persona y ella iba a descubrir quién fue.

Los jardines estaban extrañamente tranquilo, de vez en cuando veía una araña o una figura encapuchada tranquilamente alejarse de Hogwarts y adentrarse al bosque, pero ella no les hizo caso. A medida que se acercaba, comenzó a tener dudas sobre el resultado de la guerra y se acercó a los escalones de mármol con cuidado, asombrada de que no se había percatado todavía de que a cada lado había una ruta completa que llevaba a la otra, o que había un completo caos en el interior. El castillo una vez glorioso, estaba casi derrumbado por las explosiones y los daños causados por los gigantes, pero pensó que tal vez no era imposible de reconstruir, incluso devastado por la batalla que había tenido lugar, Marian sintió que no había perdido nada de su dignidad y grandeza.

Cuando entro en el interior de la vasta y luminosa sala, sentía que todavía estaba al aire libre y era que realmente lo estaba, una gran cantidad del maravilloso techo, que una vez había imitado al cielo había sido destruido. Se hizo evidente de inmediato quienes fueron los vencedores, al verles las caras se veían solemnes pero contentos. Tonks y Remus la vieron y le hicieron señas a su vez, Marian pasó por las mesas del comedor que fungían de improvisadas camas con los sobrevivientes, mezclados todos al azar, el conjunto abigarrado contenida centauros, elfos y otras criaturas mágicas, además de los magos y brujas.

_"¿Perdimos?"_ Marian le preguntó_ "¿Esta Harry?…"_

_"Harry está vivo, al igual que Sirius, Hermione, y todos los Weasleys!… Hemos perdido a treinta personas, tres elfos domésticos, uno de los chicos caídos fue un antiguo alumno mío, llamado Colin Creevey…." _respondió Remus compungido.

_"Lo siento…"_ respondió ella y después de que se había detenido durante un período de tiempo decente, preguntó apurada _"¿Alguien ha visto a Severus Snape?"_

La miraron compasivamente y le respondió suavemente _"Marian, …Voldemort afirmó que mató a Severus."_

_"Fui a la Casa de los Gritos y encontre sangre, pero ningún cuerpo."_ confesó ella a toda prisa.

Tonks tentativamente puso una mano en su hombro y dijo "_Tal vez podrías hablar con Hermione, Está justo ahí,… ella, Harry y Ron vieron lo que pasó."_

_"Gracias"_ respondió ella, caminando hacia Hermione, que parecía mucho más delgada y más mayor desde la última vez que la había visto. Marian no perdió el tiempo, le tocó la manga a Hermione y lanzó una Muffliato. La adolescente se volvió hacia ella y una expresión de alegría tomó el lugar de la fatiga que había estado allí momentos antes. _"No sabia que habia pasó contigo después de que,… quiero decir Voldemort te reconoció durante la batalla,…Tenía miedo de que uno de sus esbirros te habría matado o capturado!..." _dijo Hermione con alivio.

_"No, yo estoy bien y estoy tan contenta de que ustedes también lo esten ...dime ¿Qué le pasó a Severus Snape?,... ¿El Sigue vivo?"_ Marian preguntó, con un brillo desesperado en sus ojos.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y contó su historia. _"Harry miró en la mente de Voldemort y vio que él y Nagini se encontraban en la Casa de los Gritos, y que él había sido enviado ahí por Lucius Malfoy, nosotr…Harry, Ron, y yo entramos por la puerta secreta bajo el Sauce Boxeador y salimos detrás de una pila de cajas. Voldemort y el Profesor Snape estaban allí, y creo como que el Profesor Snape nos vio… Estábamos muy cerca de ellos, esa serpiente horrible, estaba flotando alrededor en una jaula mágica y Voldemort se quejaba ante el profesor de que su varita no estaba trabajando para él correctamente. Y Era la varita que había sacado de la tumba del Director Dumbledore,… ya sabes y él pensó que el Profesor Snape se había convertido en su verdadero amo cuando él lo mató. Él…-él creía que no iba a ser capaz de aprovechar plenamente su poder hasta que le quitara la vida el profesor Snape..."_

_"...El profesor Snape se mantuvo interrumpiéndole, alegando que iba a ir a buscar a Harry para él. Voldemort se enojó, y de repente le envió a la serpiente…. Eso fue horrible! Gritó y Voldemort le dijo algo en Parsel. La serpiente mordió al Profesor Snape tres veces, en la garganta y luego cayó al suelo,… Había tanta sangre !…. ¿Estás bien? "_ Hermione le preguntó vacilante.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Marian, pero ella asintió con la cabeza y ahogada le dijo _"…por favor.. dime lo que pasó después." _Hermione la miró dubitativa, y de pronto movió su varita y murmuro el hechizo de No-me-noten sobre las dos.

Las lágrimas de Marian comenzaban a llamar la atención de los que estaban sentado a su lado, aunque ella no era la única en duelo en Hogwarts, ella asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Hermione tomó aire y continuó _"Bueno, él se cayó al suelo y Voldemort dijo 'Lo lamento' y salió de la Casa de los Gritos sin siquiera mirar atrás, Me alegré cuando la serpiente se quitó de encima de él, porque se veía como que parecía que quería quedarse para comérselo,… Estaba muy asustada! Salimos de nuestro escondite, no sabíamos en ese momento que él era realmente fiel a Dumbledore, solo queríamos ayudarlo,… porque esa era realmente una forma miserable de morir."_

_"Harry trató de detener la hemorragia, pero sus recuerdos comenzaron a filtrarse fuera del Profesor Snape,.. Pensé que eran solo lágrimas al principio, eran azul-platinados,… Él le dijo a Harry que los tomara, tomé un vial y recogimos sus memorias y entonces la mano del profesor cayo al piso,… Era obvio que estaba a punto de morir y… yo quería quedarme pero me dijo 'Ve' y así nos fuimos,… Siempre fue muy autoritario y no pensamos en desobedecerlo ... Marian Él murió allí! debió haber sido momentos después de que nos fuimos, nos devolvimos al castillo y pasó Lucius Malfoy, pero parece que no nos vio."_

_"Harry tomó sus recuerdos y fue con ellos al Pensadero,… Así fue como supimos que él estuvo de nuestro lado todo este tiempo,… Es una pena que un hombre con esas increíbles habilidades haya vivido una vida tan miserable y tuviera una muerte más miserable aun, fue verdaderamente trágico…"_ este último lo dijo en voz baja, con mucha tristeza, Hermione se había visto obligada a crecer muy rápido y sus prudentes ojos marrones notaron la angustia que el recuento de su historia habían causado sobre la bruja mayor.

Marian se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con la mano, mientras se sacudía espasmódicamente y le exigió una aclaración con voz entrecortada _"Así que su cuerpo todavía estaba allí cuando te fuiste?" _preguntó ella con urgencia.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y murmuró _"Si, lo siento mucho Marian,… Realmente lo siento."_

Angustiada, se apartó de la muchacha, sin saber qué camino tomar y vió pasar tres cabezas rubias, a lo lejos dentro de una pequeña multitud junto a todos los demás. _¿Podrían ser ...?_

Marian se miró a sí misma y retransfiguró a su ropa original más a la moda, ya no tenia que usar más el disfraz que había usado cuando tomó la multijugo, se acercó al trío familiar con dignidad, pensando que estaban sentados aquí con los otros vencedores, ya que no estaban detenidos, ni encadenados como los otros Mortífagos. Después de todo siempre había sido bastante obvio de qué lado estaba Lucius Malfoy.

_"Perdone, Señor Malfoy…"_ llamó en voz baja y los tres batieron la cabeza con expresión inquieta, y asustados, el infeliz y desafortunado aristócrata la miró con sus encantadores ojos plateados, parecía más despeinado y estresado que la vez anterior que lo había visto en su mansión, _la antigua sede de Voldemort._

_"¿Sí?"_ preguntó con voz ronca.

_"Estoy buscando a Severus Snape."_ respondió ella con facilidad.

Sus ojos se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la veía con temor, como los de un animal acorralado, pero cuando respondió, su tono estaba mucho más pulido y altivo, Para Marian claramente se dio cuenta de que él poseía la información que ella quería, y que estaba en una posición de poder, a pesar de su precaria situación actual con respecto al resultado de la guerra.

_"¿Por qué quieres saber?"_ dijo él arrastrando las palabras con frialdad.

Marian no tenía tiempo para juegos y decidió nivelarse a este hombre. Pensó que los Malfoy le debían a Severus por haber tomado el Juramento Inquebrantable para proteger a Draco, así que era probable que no fueran sus enemigos. _"…El es mi amigo!…"_ respondió ella con fervor "_… y temo por él, … Fui a la Casa de los Gritos y no pudo encontrar su cuerpo, Si tengo alguna posibilidad de encontrarlo vivo o…. de que él aun este vivo!… yo movería cielo y tierra solo para ayudarlo!"_

Lucius inclinó la cabeza, sus mechones rubios cayeron sobre su sucio y surcado rostro, luego la miró pensativamente por un momento, su esposa e hijo no dijeron nada, sólo lo miraban con curiosidad, finalmente después de una breve pausa él respondió _"Cuando fui enviado por el Señor Oscuro ..." _E hizo otra pausa, como si no supiera si se le permitía decir _'Señor Oscuro' _aun pero rápidamente continuó _"… para que buscara a Severus por él, tuve la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Así que espere afuera, un poco distanciado del árbol para ver si el Señor Oscuro tenía más instrucciones para mí, luego vi al chico Potter y sus dos amigos, entrar en el túnel y entonces el Señor Oscuro y Nagini salieron, sin prestarme ninguna atención. Ellos fueron seguidos poco después por los chicos, lo cual me sorprendió, pensé que habían ido a rendirse,…pero no había ni rastro de Severus."_

_"Entré en la casa y lo encontré jadeando en su propia sangre, víctima de esa horrible serpiente! e hice una reparación improvisada en su arteria y le di una regeneradora de sangre, estaba muy mal! y viéndolo así lo aparecí en San Mungo, tan pronto como los sanadores se acercaron, me vi obligado a salir rápidamente,... es que estaba en mi traje de mortífago, ya sabes. De todos modos, sé que él recibió atención médica, pero no se si lo lleve a tiempo o no, no te puedo decir. Estaba muy cerca de la muerte cuando lo encontré, él tenía la garganta tan desgarrada que no podía ni tragar, tuve que depositar el vial directamente en su estómago ... Pero pude ver que en sus ojos negros solo reflejaban la muerte... Él no me reconocía y no podía ni hablar." _Lucius contaba con remordimiento su historia.

De repente, otro pensamiento se le ocurrió y dijo apresuradamente _"Usted parece en verdad preocupada por el, pero si Severus de alguna manera sigue vivo y lo buscas para matarlo, sabrás lo que es sufrir bajo mi eterno odio." _A pesar del horror que sentía por la condición de Severus, Marian sintió gratitud dentro de ella y le acogió su bien cuidada mano diciendole "_¡Gracias! Yo nunca le haría daño a Severus… Nunca!."_

Dio un paso atrás y miró hacia esa familia delante de ella. _"Ustedes fueron mortífagos y tendrán tiempos difíciles por venir y las cosas no se les será fácil por un tiempo… Pero un amigo de Severus Snape es un amigo mío!…. Ya sea que esté vivo o muerto, yo pagaré tu bondad en su nombre." _dijo Marian hacia ellos firmemente.

Los tres la vieron partir con reacciones diversas, ante los ojos de Lucius con bastante escepticismo; los ojos de Narcissa la veían con interés y las de Draco con inusitada esperanza.

* * *

Gracias a Alexza snape y a Draco. Miles por sus reviews! espero que les agrade la historia! gracias por leer


	28. Capitulo 28: Fuera de Azkaban

Capítulo 28: Fuera de Azkaban

Cuando Marian entró en San Mungo, esquivó las legiones de visitantes y sanadores, se puso su placa de _"especialista"_ en la solapa, insignia que la acreditada como personal de la institución, mientras caminaba se dirigió hacia el ascensor, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la sala de daño por hechizos en el cuarto piso, _su lugar habitual de trabajo_, salió en el primer piso, área designada a Lesiones inducidas por criaturas mágicas, había venido aquí a menudo cuando Arthur Weasley fue un paciente.

Había una larga cola en el mostrador de la recepción y Marian sabía que estos eran en su mayoría familiares angustiados por los heridos de Hogwarts, así que, aunque podía haber dejado de lado la cola ya que se moría por la impaciencia, decidió esperar en silencio. Después de todo, muchas de estas personas tenían la misma pregunta que ella, quería saber si sus seres queridos estaban vivos o muertos.

Después de una espera interminable, finalmente llegó al mostrador, se aseguró de que su placa fuera visible ante la agobiada recepcionista, sus ojos se abrieron y ella preguntó _"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Sra. Oliver?"_

_"Estoy buscando a un paciente llamado Severus Snape, oí que fue admitido aquí." _dijo Marian seria y con autoridad.

Ante la mención del notorio mortífago, la joven se puso tensa _"Sí..."_ dijo lentamente _"…Alguien lo depósito aquí hace unas horas."_

_"¿Está vivo? ¿Qué pasó con él?"_ Marian pregunto con urgencia.

Algunos de los espectadores empezaron a murmurar y oyó a un hombre murmullar beligerantemente _"Estamos aquí esperando noticias acerca de los patriotas, si es que pueden estar vivos o muertos,… Y ella está aquí preguntando por el mano derecha de Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quién!"_

Krystle la recepcionista, de repente le hizo señas de lado y una doble campana se escucho en algún lugar en la distancia. De inmediato, un joven sanador que nunca había visto antes, se apareció de repente, vestía una chaqueta verde lima de laboratorio manchada con una sustancia desconocida, parecía de la edad de un estudiante de Hogwarts, pero tenía un aire de que conocía bien su oficio.

_"Venga conmigo, Sra. Oliver!"_ le dijo él cortésmente, llevándola por un pasillo brillantemente iluminado y lejos de los oídos de los curiosos.

_"¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Severus Snape?"_ Marian repitió su pregunta, se sentía cada vez más y más frustrada y agitada.

_"Bueno, estuvo muy cerca de la muerte,… muy cerca. Había sido atacado por una especie de serpiente que debio de haber sido enorme. Los daños en su cuello y en su pecho ...fueron extensas. Casi inmediatamente después de su llegada, empezaron a inundarnos con otros pacientes, la gente los enviaba desde Hogwarts. Ellos eran nuestra última prioridad -siendo un mortífago y todo eso- si nos entiendes,… lo dejamos a su suerte por ahí, a un lado después de que le colocamos un poderoso hechizo de estasis en las heridas, luego un funcionario del Ministerio apareció y nos dijo que cualquier mortífago que apareciera, debían ser enviados directamente a Azkaban, de modo que fue ahí adonde lo enviamos…."_ dijo el joven mago en tonos frío y serio.

_"¿Crees que vaya a sobrevivir?" _preguntó ella, con todo su alma pendiente a la respuesta de su pregunta.

Él inclinó su rubia cabeza rapada y respondió _"No, no más de tres o cuatro días, a lo sumo,… Pero creo que no esta destinado a vivir mucho tiempo,… Entre tú y yo, sólo lo arreglamos lo suficiente para que sobreviva hasta su juicio, que se va a dar a toda prisa,… Él será el primero en ser juzgado por el recién creado Tribunal de Crímenes de Guerra, El Ministerio quiere que el mundo mágico vea que se hace justicia,….Quieren que sean castigados, y no que mueran por su propia cuenta."_

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. _"¿Quién está a cargo de este tribunal?"_ preguntó ella, su voz temblaba de odio y miedo. La guerra había terminado hace apenas unas horas y el Ministerio había estado bajo el control de Voldemort al principio del día y de repente habían creado este comité de la nada, este de seguro que no había luchado en la batalla, sino que era un oportunista de primera orden, que se había quedado atrás para tejer sus redes para su avance y provecho personal.

No se sorprendió mucho cuando él respondió _"La misma funcionaria que envió Snape a Azkaban es la Sra. Dolores Umbridge. Ella solía encabezar la Comisión de registro de los nacidos muggles, pero una vez que se enteró de que Tú-sabes-quien había sido derrotado, se dio cuenta de que era cosa del pasado y políticamente no correcto. Así que decidió que pronto habría necesidad de un Tribunal de Crímenes de Guerra y llevaba una moción para cambiar la ocupación de la comisión, de manera efectiva de asegurarse de que ella mantuviera su posición de poder."_ dijo el hombre en tono sardónico, obviamente a él no le gustaba.

_"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" _Marian preguntó impresionada.

Él hizo una mueca como si estuviera recordando el sabor de algo especialmente amargo y respondió secamente _"Ella misma me lo dijo cuando vino a ver de cerca a Snape,... Era obvio, él seria el punto de referencia de su carrera,…-si es que vive el tiempo suficiente- "_

Con estas palabras, se rió en voz alta y Marian detectó un atisbo de histeria en su risa, obviamente este hombre había visto horrores mucho más hoy de lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

_"Es hora de que vuelva a trabajar. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?"_ preguntó educadamente, pero su voz estaba tensa y Marian se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que había pasado tanto tiempo con ella fue a causa de la insignia que llevaba, lo que denotaba que ella lo superaba en rango en cuanto a la jerarquía del hospital.

_"Sólo una cosa más"_ preguntó ella pensativamente _"Este encanto -de estasis- me garantizas que lo mantendra con vida durante tres días?"_

Él se rió de nuevo y dijo _"De ninguna manera! No está garantizado que haga eso, todo lo que hace es evitar que las heridas sangren o que estas se contaminen,… Aún podría morir por el daño al resto de su cuerpo, yo no lo examine personalmente, pero es muy probable que él pueda aspirar la sangre que inhale, su tráquea podría estar perforada, su corazón podría fallar, ya que el veneno de la serpiente está en su sangre y podría comenzar a licuar sus órganos, podría morir de la infección o por la pérdida de sangre,… Dicho de otro modo, a ese Comité le convendría mejor actuar con rapidez si quieren mostrar al mayor traidor del mundo mágico como su triunfo."_

Marian estaba a punto de replicar con vehemencia de que Severus no era un traidor, pero ella pensó que este no era el lugar adecuado para exonerarlo, así que simplemente agradeció al joven Sanador ... _Roberts_, de acuerdo con la placa con su nombre y se dirigió hacia afuera, tratando de escapar de esas multitudes antes de que sus ojos estuviesen cegados por las lágrimas, Marian se paseó durante un rato, tratando de dejar de temblar lo suficiente como para aparecerse.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, evoco un fuego y salió rápidamente por la red floo a su casa en los estados unidos, donde fue recibida por su cachorra, Marian se agachó y desactivo el traslador en el arnés de _MissBear _y luego, pensándolo bien le quitó el arnés completo. La linda y pequeña criatura le gusta ser libre. Cuando Marian planeaba hacer algo arriesgado, le colocaba a la cachorra un traslador que la llevaría a la Madriguera, por si ella no estaba de regreso en un plazo determinado, No podía soportar la idea de que la perrita se quedara atrapada en su casa secreta, muriendose de sed o de hambre.

Marian se sentó en el suelo y el pequeño animal se subió a su regazo. Ella pareció darse cuenta de su desesperación, y conmiseradamente le lamio su mano. Durante un tiempo, Marian se sentó como en un estado de estupor, castigandose a sí misma por no ser más rápida y rescatarlo a él en el hospital, donde sería mucho más fácil sacarlo que ir a _Azkaban_, incluso lo culpó por no trasladarse lejos en el momento en que el Señor Oscuro quería estar a solas con él, pero incluso lo culpaba cuando en realidad ella se culpaba, porque si lo hubiera trasladado a América, él no habría tenido manera de volver a la batalla en el momento necesario para decirle a Harry de lo que debía hacer, tendría que haber pensado en algo más adelante.

Pero, finalmente, comenzó a pensar más racionalmente, dándose cuenta de que si ella no estaba pronto a la altura con un excelente plan rápidamente, el hombre que amaba iba a morir de una muerte desgraciada, ya sea por sus heridas o solo en una celda fría, asesinado por los guardias o prisioneros o de pie medio muerto en un tribunal ilegal, con sus vastas heridas ocultadas con un glamour, mientras tanto fuera sentenciado al Beso del Dementor.

No importa qué Marian pensara, con firme determinación, lo sacaría de Azkaban -_Vivo o muerto_- él no se quedaría en ese horrible lugar ni un momento más de lo que ella lo podría ayudar.

La única persona que había visto evidencia de la verdadera lealtad de Snape era Harry Potter y No tenía suficiente influencia como para ayudarla, si es que podía llegar a él. Pero ahí estaba el problema, Tonks había mencionado que Harry iba a desaparecer por un día o dos, en algún lugar que pudiera llorar por los muertos y no ser molestado por los periodistas. Marian tenía la sospecha de que Umbridge sabía más de lo que aparentaba, esta mujer había oído hablar probablemente a estas alturas de que Snape no era culpable. Después de todo, todo el mundo estaba hablando de que Harry había anunciado la inocencia de Snape ante Voldemort durante su duelo.

Pero si Umbridge se precipitó en su juicio contra Severus mientras Harry estuviese fuera de la ciudad, estaría condenándolo al beso del Dementor, sobre todo si estaba en las terribles condiciones que estaba, él sería incapaz de llamar a los testigos para su defensa. Y había otra posibilidad, otra igualmente siniestra, Umbridge lo sacó del hospital para Azkaban por lo que no iba a ser capaz de recibir tratamiento médico, e iba a morir de sus heridas antes de que Harry pudiera exonerarlo, Marian no pondría nada más, mas allá de ella.

Los inicios de su plan ya estaban formados en su mente, su plan era para un rescate y una venganza, no perdería el tiempo buscando a Harry. Ella lo había oído hablar vagamente diciendole su adiós antes, para cuando fue a hablar con los Malfoy. Probablemente le tomaría horas seguirle la pista, y se vería obligada a interactuar con su montón de amigos en el proceso, lo que la retrasaría, Además no había ninguna garantía de que incluso Harry fuera capaz de recuperar a Severus a tiempo.

Los burócratas del Ministerio podría tratar de disuadirlo, sabían por experiencia propia cómo era exactamente la burocracia gubernamental,…. podría ser interminable. No, ella debia confiar en sí misma, cada momento contaba y ella decidido de no desperdiciarla ni una sola, no podía soportar la idea de que pasaría el resto de su vida solitaria, por que ella no había hecho todo en su poder para mantener con vida a Severus Snape.

El arrepentimiento sería demasiado aplastante para ella de soportar.

Ella todavía tenía un montón de la Multijugos que Severus le había dado y un nudo en la garganta se le formo, al recordar cómo le había enviado esa generosa cantidad, mucho más de lo que posiblemente podría utilizar. Y él había hecho todo esto solo, y eso que no tenia ni tiempo de sobra para el descanso... _¿Cómo no lo iba a amar?!... _pensaba Marian con desesperacion.

Marian se puso a trabajar, sabía que su esquema de fuga no podía proceder hasta que creara un traslador como la que le había dado a Severus. Tendría menos campanas y silbidos, porque tendría que ser muy sutil, para poder atravesar la seguridad de Azkaban, siempre había sido buena compartamentalizando y se concentraba en su tarea con una intensidad que cruzaba el umbral de la obsesión.

Ella había escrito los encantamientos, así que no operaba por ensayo y error como lo había hecho la última vez. En poco tiempo, el traslador estaba completo, tenia miedo de usar una pieza de joyería como un disparador, aunque nunca había estado en una prisión de magos antes, pero había oído que en su contraparte muggle, las cosas metálicas estaban prohibidas entre los internos, incluso para los visitantes.

Así que Marian decidió ponerlo en un sujetador, seguramente a ella se le permitiría mantenerlo, pensó con una sonrisa. Y la mejor parte de su traslador era que iba a ser capaz de transfigurarla para adaptarse a cualquier tipo de mujer, y sin perder ninguna de sus propiedades, eran las mismas cosas que tenia el medallón que le había dado a Severus en Navidad, le tomó varias horas tejer los hechizos, a pesar de que había ahorrado tiempo creando el traslador para un solo uso, perdió lo poco que había ganado de tiempo al construirla flexible, lo que le permitía ser transfigurado, también le agregó unas característica estándar al Traslador para las personas mayores o discapacitadas, proporcionandoles un aterrizaje suave y no los alocados convencionales.

Cuando terminó consideró un par de horas de sueño, ya que su tarea sería mucho más fácil en la mañana, pero no podía justificar desperdiciar un solo momento. _Un minuto perdido podría significar la vida de Severus, _asi que lo pensó mucho y finalmente se le ocurrió una solución posible.

Marian tenía varios cabellos meticulosamente etiquetados en su colección de disfraces. La mayoría provenían de Muggles, pero no todos, eligió una cuidadosamente y la dejo caer en el envase de la poción, rápidamente se lo bebió y salió una vieja arrugada con los ojos azulados.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, dejó su varita sobre la mesa y volvió a colocar el arnés-traslador a su cachorra, esta la miró con consternación, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a ladrarle a la intrusa, Marian salió por la chimenea. Una vez que aterrizó en Gran Bretaña, se fue al callejón Diagon, habían casas espaciosas sobre la colina en la calle de la dirección opuesta al callejón Knockturn, y Marian tenía el presentimiento de que la reportera venenosa del Profeta, _Rita Skeeter_, vivía en una de estas en casa, estos cómodos bungalows en su mayoría pertenecían a funcionarios del Ministerio y a las celebridades de la comunidad británica mágica, y a varios jugadores de quidditch profesionales, Molly le había señalado en más de una ocasión que en una de estas casas, una rosada grande y cremosa, era la residencia de su cantante favorita, _Celestina Warbeck._ Era muy fácil de encontrar personas en el mundo mágico, siempre que sus casas no fueran secretamente guardadas, y pocos lo estaban, la mayoría de las personas disfrutaban de la compañía de los visitantes, era demasiado tomarse unas medidas tan drásticas. En general, los reclusos y los únicos buscado por la ley optaban por usar barreras mas protectoras por su propia seguridad.

Así que todo lo que uno tenía que hacer con el fin de encontrar a alguien, era escribir una carta, garabatear el nombre de la persona en el sobre y darsela a una lechuza, en el mundo de los magos ellas tenían la extraña habilidad de encontrar absolutamente a todos, entonces no quedaba nada más que seguir al pájaro, Marian tenía la ventaja de ser capaz de volar en su forma de animago, así que se las arreglaria para seguirla a su destino.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto la letra de Dolores Umbridge. La única ocasión fue cuando un elfo doméstico le había entregado una nota a Marian mientras ella estaba buscando _"objetos malditos"_ en Hogwarts, recordó que la escritura parecía patéticamente ideada por ella. Canalizando su rosa interior, Marian escribió una nota con letras chifladas y adornadas exageradamente. Satisfecha, se dirigió a la oficina de correos, esperaba encontrarla abriéndolo al anochecer, se sentía como que había pasado una vida después de que la batalla había terminado en el amanecer, y muchas cosas terribles y maravillosas habían tenido lugar en ese lapso de tiempo tan fugaz.

Eligió un pequeño búho, de aspecto débil y la envió su mensaje, escudandose en las sombras, rápidamente cambió su forma y seguido se fue en un vuelo corto, pero temiendo lo peor, con suerte todo saldría bien, no le sorprendido si Rita vivía de camino a Francia. Pero parecía que sus esperanzas fueron recompensados, porque el búho se ladeó en el aire y comenzó su descenso, obviamente hacia una mansión estrafalariamente grande y ostentosa sobre la colina justo detrás de Gringotts.

Marian puso rápidamente la siguiente fase de su plan en marcha, sin vacilar se lanzo atentando sobre el confiado pájaro mensajero, este recortó su descenso y dio un sonoro graznido asustada. Ella era mucho más rápida que el pequeño búho, _lo había escogido bien por estar algo enfermizo y débil,_ y giró en torno a ella a una velocidad peligrosa y mortal, esta vez apuntando directamente hacia él. El ave estaba petrificada por el miedo y sus garras, este se convulsionó en el aire, liberando la misiva, en un esfuerzo por luchar por alcanzar más de altura, para salir de la ruta de ataque de Marian,... La pobre ave estaba tan asustada y ridículizada que Marian sentía un poco de pena por él,… pero Severus era más importante que el orgullo herido de una pequeña lechuza, además si Marian habría escogido algunos de sus primos más grandes que había visto en la sección de entrega, de seguro que las cosas no saldrían como esperaba.

Una vez que el pájaro abandonó la nota, Marian lo dejo en paz, lo que le permitiría volver a su lugar de descanso y de mal humor. Ella sólo tenía ojos para su mensaje, Marian se había acercado a la ventana de Severus hace casi seis meses en su forma de animago, que casi había tenido consecuencias desastrosas para ella, pero al menos, la táctica era familiar a estas alturas. Marian voló alrededor de la casa, mirando hacia todas las ventanas iluminadas, de los cuales habían muchas, se preguntó si esa horrible Skeeter era una entretenida anfitriona.

Por fin la vio, riendose y divirtiéndose en la cocina con un hombre de mediana edad que tenía unas mandíbulas que podrían haber duplicado las de un odre en el desierto -a pesar de que parecía estar usándolos para ese propósito en la comodidad y el aislamiento de la casa de Rita Skeeter.- por la gran calidad de su túnica, obviamente tenía dinero, y probablemente poder o información sobre las personas que la poseía, Marian quería reírse cada vez que la Rita se reía con su risa falsa y exagerada, sacudiendo la cabeza y agitando sus platinados rizos de aspecto ceroso, de la que estaba muy orgullosa.

Decidió actuar mientras aún tuvieran la ropa puesta, a pesar de que la periodista llevaba algo que difícilmente podría ser llamado 'ropa' per se, golpeó con su pico contra el cristal.

_"Sólo será un momento, mi caramelito dulce,… Vierte otra para mí!"_ le susurró a su compañero, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana y saco su cara redonda y muy pintada al aire fresco de la noche. Marian dejó caer la carta sobre el travesaño y luego la golpeó rápidamente, picoteando a la mujer fuertemente en la cabeza una vez, sacandole varios pelos en el proceso. _"¡Ay!"_ Rita gritó con indignación y dolor, pero Marian ya se había volado hasta la mitad de la colina en ese momento. No sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por picotearle en la cabeza, esa maliciosa mujer se merece eso y muchos mas, después de todas las calumnias que había publicado en los últimos años, no importara lo que pasara, nunca parecía aprender la lección.

Incluso después de que Hermione la había encerrado en un frasco y luego la chantajeo para informar de los hechos en lugar de calumniar, Rita había vuelto a las andadas a la primera oportunidad. Marian había oído que había estado escribiendo dos _"versiones de la historias" _y que el resultado de la batalla final sería determinar cuál le enviaría a su editor. Una glorificando a los Mortífagos y vilipendiado a Harry, mientras que la otra elogia al heroísmo de _'El Niño-Que-Vivió'_ Según parece. Pero incluso si ese rumor no resultara ser cierto, todo el mundo lo creería, porque ejemplificaba el tipo de mujer que es Rita Skeeter.

Marian comprendió que tarde o temprano esa bruja platinada de corazón frío, escribiría algo cruel sobre Severus y cuando llegara ese día, sabía que esa mujer se convertiría en su enemiga, y que a Rita no podría perdonarsele un simple picoteo. Pero esta mujer era sólo un peón en el esquema de Marian, podía imaginársela de espalda en su casa, leyendo la breve nota y quejandose de las malas costumbres de las aves de entrega. Marian Miró a su alrededor y luego aterrizó, riéndose para sus adentros, la nota había sido breve pero algo seguro para atraer la atención de Skeeter y Umbridge juntas, iba a jugar ponerla la una contra la otra a la fina, le había escrito:

_Sra. Skeeter,_

_Tengo la historia que usted ha estado buscando._

_Att. Dolores Umbridge_

Marian sabía que Skeeter reconocería a Umbridge por su reputación y por el terrible poder que ejercía en el Ministerio, a pesar de sus muchos fracasos, y sobre todo por su ignominiosa retirada de Hogwarts después de su menos exitoso período como directora. Curiosamente, y humillante para Umbridge, el mismo castillo que encontró a Severus Snape digno de permitirle el acceso a la oficina del director, fue cosa que se la había negado a ella. También estaba el estigma relacionado de haber servido como subsecretaria en la administración del desventurado Fudge, quien había llegado a ser visto como el Neville Chamberlain del mundo mágico y luego aun más sorprendentemente el haber dirigido la reforma ordenada por Voldemort, la Comisión de Registro de los nacido muggles y con todo esto, esta mujer tenía la extraña habilidad de mantenerse aun en la cabeza dentro del ministerio.

Pero Marian sombríamente había resuelto ver su caída del poder y si podía, desacreditaría a la vil bruja y a la vez salvaría al hombre que amaba,_ sería una cobarde si no llevara a cabo su plan! _Rápidamente regresó a su casa en busca de suministros, apenas reconociendo a su cachorra en su prisa, ignoró su varita sobre la mesa y cogió una ramita de su chimenea a la que transfiguro para parecer una varita. Marian decidió no correr ningún riesgo y se transformo cuando aún estaba en casa, boto rápidamente la poción asquerosa, y se transformó en una mujer hermosa con el pelo corto castaño rojizo, azotada por el viento, transfiguró sus túnica a unas más a la moda, de estilo ceñido usado por las brujas jóvenes, asegurándose de llevar su sujetador-traslador por debajo de su ropa. Después de cuidadosamente envolver sus dos frascos adicionales de multijugos y agregar uno de los pelos duramente ganados a Rita Skeeter, se acercó al Floo y dijo _"Adiós, cachorrita!...''_ diciendole con sorna _"...Si no vuelvo por la mañana, te vas a ir a vivir a una casa nueva."_

Marian había tenido miedo de que la oficina de correos se cerraría en la noche, pero en su viaje anterior había notado con alivio un cartel que proclamaba servicios nocturnos. Este fue un golpe de suerte inesperado, porque si no estuviera abierto, habría tenido que cambiar de planes y perder un tiempo valioso, eligió un esponjoso búho gris, parecido un poco al anterior, entregó su pergamino dirigida a Dolores Umbridge, y le ató un pedazo de hilo alrededor de la misiva, después de pensarlo un poco decidió hacer que el cordón resplandeciera y lo alargo para que se balanceara un poco en el aire por debajo de la lechuza, Marian tomó esta precaución, porque sería desastroso si se perdiera de vista el ave en la noche.

Mirando a su alrededor antes de cobijarse rápidamente en las sombras, cambió a su forma de animago una vez más y acto seguido pausadamente siguió a la lechuza con la cadena brillante, irónicamente pensaba que en estos últimos seis meses se había transformado mas en su forma animal, de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos tres años sumados, y que su consumo de la Multijugos estaba fuera de serie, así que se encogió levemente de hombros, Bueno esas cosas eran necesarias en tiempos como estos.

Marian no sabía donde estaba Umbridge viviendo, tal vez…_y se rió_, era en una casa como de galleta de jengibre, con unas cercas hechas de paletas de colores pasteles, como el de las brujas malas de los libros de cuentos muggles, como mínimo, se espera que fuera un lugar como la de Skeeter una villa ostentosa, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a la lechuza circundando un moderno complejo de apartamentos _ultra-chic_.

_Esta Umbridge no estaba sufriendo para nada!_ se dijo a sí misma, su césped compartido estaba perfectamente cuidado, con ventanales grandes, dejaba al descubierto amplias y luminosas habitaciones llenas de muebles suntuosos. Podía ver al conserje en la puerta, vestía muy elegante, de color morado y plata. Parecía estar de pie muy erguido, mirando alerta sobre el campo.

Marian juraría que habían contratado al único guardián de apartamentos en el mundo que tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Pero nuevamente, la sádica, mala persona de Umbridge tenía una manera de hacer que todos en su zona estuvieran tensos y de mala cara, se preguntó cómo Severus la había soportado durante todo un año, este hombre era realmente admirable en su paciencia, en todo lo dicho y hecho pensó Marian, y nuevamente en ese sentido como siempre, fue severamente mal juzgado.

Marian tuvo otro poco de suerte cuando el pájaro se volvió, se acercó a una ventana del lado opuesto del edificio desde la guarida del vigilante, y decidió permitir que la lechuza le entregara la misiva en blanco, eso al menos conseguiría sacar a Umbridge de la cama, si es que ella ya estaba dormida, aunque Marian dudara de eso, no podían ser más de las diez. Voló a cierta distancia y se volvió a su forma humana y destapó uno de los restantes frascos de la multijugos, dejo caer un pelo rubio platinado en la mezcla, e hizo una cara cuando se tornó de un verde lívido. Sabia que la esencia de Skeeter probablemente le resultara horrible, decidió acabar de una vez y se apretó la nariz, tomandose toda esa cosa de nuevo, con asfixia y asqueada, la Multijugos era bastante asquerosa de por si, pero el sabor de la multijugos variaba en gran medida con el ingrediente final.

Se estremeció y empezó a cambiar, una vez que todo terminó, se miró hacia abajo sus uñas como gato, le divirtio. Después de ajustar su "traslador", cambió su atuendo en algo más del gusto de Rita, un montón de verde espeluznante y rosa, con piel de serpiente y plumas. Marian soltó una risita, nunca se había imaginado a sí misma, y mas cuando se veía obligada a adornarse al modo de Skeeter, _tiene tan mal gusto todo el tiempo! _pensó, convoco una larga pluma y un cuaderno, así como un par de gafas grandes estilo 1950 de neón, de color rosa con un lujosos collar de oro, decidió que se pasó demasiado, y se desapareció tras la arboleda, reapareciendo de repente a unos metros de la caseta del vigilante nocturno.

_"Pero que demo,… -Oh, buenas noches, señora!"_ se corrigió, mirando con recelo, en resumen el hombre con cara de tejón había sido sorprendido por su entrada repentina, pero rápidamente paso de la sorpresa a su indiferencia habitual.

_"Quiero ver a Dolores Umbridge!"_ dijo Marian despóticamente, hablando por el camino, como Rita usualmente hacía, Marian lo había perfeccionado.

_"No se le permite deambular por las instalaciones."_ respondió dubitativamente, sus ojos negros saltones evaluándola.

_"Ella y yo tenemos unos asuntos…."_ respondió Marian y agregó _"….Creo que me está esperando."_

Ella no supo porque le dijo esa última parte, porque por supuesto Umbridge no la esperaba a ella, casi maldijo en voz alta cuando dijo severamente _"No se me ha dado ninguna instrucción, y es demasiado tarde para simplemente ir allí y comprobarlo,… Tenemos políticas aquí, usted sabes."_

Él mismo se estaba felicitando por la forma en que había actuado, entonces Marian le dice desesperadamente _"Está bien, ella no me esperaba, pero quiere hablar conmigo,… Tengo información crucial para ella, y se disgustaría si no puede obtener la información a tiempo."_

Encontrando su ritmo, continuó en tonos más frios _"Ella y yo tenemos un ... acuerdo. Ella comparte su influencia, y yo comparto las noticias,… Dolores es muy poderosa, y me aseguraré de que si va después a mi trabajo para castigarme -lo cual es más que probable- ella sabrá que fuiste Tu, la razón por la que no fui capaz de informarle a tiempo."_

Sus cejas se alzaron y él parecía estar pensando, obviamente sabía de Umbridge y sus formas reivindicativas, y antes de que pudiera responder, ella decidió llamar a su Rita interior y añadió _"Y si esa mujer cara de sapo que esta allá arriba no le habla a tus superiores, entonces me temo que voy a tener que tomar el asunto por mi propia pluma y escribiré un artículo titulado 'Condominios: Los Conserjes más incompetente.' Una vez que tus jefes lean El Profeta, de que su complejo de apartamentos tiene el dudoso honor de ser la número uno en la lista, creo que no mantendrás mas tu preciado trabajo por mucho tiempo… "_ le espetó atemorizante con audacia.

_"Pero eso es difamación y chantaje!"_ exclamó con indignación.

_"Mi pan de cada día con Caviar"_ Marian contestó descaradamente, metiéndose en su papel.

Le resultaba sorprendentemente liberador ser la implacable y malvada Rita Skeeter. _¿Cómo no divertirse y liberar un ser totalmente egoísta y despreocupada por los sentimientos de las otras personas?. _Así que se decidió a disfrutar de la oportunidad de ser extravagante y totalmente irritante, Marian empezó a chasquear sus uñas sobre todas las superficies disponibles.

Él entrecerró los ojos aún más, y Marian casi que lo iba a someter bajo el Imperius si le daba la espalda, cuando finalmente hablo.

_"Muy bien" _suspiró malhumorado, _"Suba... Es el número 13."_

Caminó por el pasillo, sin hacer ruido sobre la alfombra color beige densamente apilado, el número 13 demostró estar justamente después de la primera curva, le sorprendió de que Umbridge había escogido uno de los pisos más cercanos a la entrada para no tener que caminar mucho. Marian llamó a la puerta, asegurándose de que sus uñas golpeara la madera y escucho un sonido de clack-clack satisfactorio. Había algo en ella que se le hacia imposible, no tratar de molestar a la Umbridge cada vez que podía.

Contestó una familiar voz, con su cubierta de dulzura cubriendo su delgada capa de irritación _"No puedo imaginarme el por qué Peter ha permitido que me molesten a estas horas de la noche, o por qué le ha dado a un reportero el acceso a mi piso, temo que voy a tener que informar de esto!."_

Marian sintió un gran alivio al oír sus tonos sacarinos, la Umbridge estaba en casa y de paso a solas, hizo caso omiso a su diatriba enfadada y gritó con una voz que hacía juego con Umbridge de esa falsa dulzura, _"Lamento molestarla, señora Umbridge, pero estoy aquí para hablar con usted acerca de la huida de Severus Snape de Azkaban esta noche."_

Marian pensó que cuanto menos se desviara de la verdad, mayor seria la probabilidad de éxito. Y tenía el presentimiento de que la terrible mujer la invitaría a pasar, al menos para interrogarla sobre los detalles, no le decepcionaría.

_"Severus Snape, se escapo?! eso… Eso es imposible!"_ La Umbridge exclamó sorprendida, uso un tono de voz mas normal, en vez de la empalagosa forma azucarada de siempre.

Ella imprudentemente abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Marian diciendo _"¿Dónde has oído eso? ¿Y por qué no fui informada ? Lo vi hace unas horas y estaba casi muerto! Es imposible que él haya escapado y menos por sus propios medios!"_

Marian silenciosamente lanzo un Muffliato y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y le respondió _"Tienes toda la razón, Él no va a escapar por sus propios medios…"_ y con esas palabras, la inmovilizó.

El shock y la malevolencia en el porte de Umbridge era fascinante para observar. Marian se sintió repentinamente aliviada y contenta de que la verdadera Rita Skeeter tenía una coartada para esta noche, así que nunca sentiria preocupación por ella. Pero la malignidad en los ojos de esa bruja inmovilizada en el suelo, claramente prometía venganza.

Un poco nerviosa por la pura maldad que emanaba de esa mujer, Marian se recordó mentalmente a sí misma, que ella era la que estaba a cargo. Llena de un renovado sentido de propósito, dio unos pasos hacia la mujer congelada, sus altos tacones avanzaban sonora y amenazadoramente sobre el suelo de azulejos negro y blancos.

_"No se moleste…"_ Marian se burló _"… De hecho, usted es la primera persona que será informado de su fuga y tenía que ser así, ya que vas a ser el instrumento de su salida de Azkaban."_

Umbridge escupía furia en su cara y _el Immobilicorpus_ modificado de Marian le permitió la libertad de movimiento de su cabeza, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo lo tenia suspendido en el aire, manteniéndola más segura que si tuviera envuelta en cuerdas de pies a cabeza. Recordando su plan, Marian ahora altero su comportamiento para que coincidiera con su nuevo papel, este se suponía que tenía que ser como la de un mortífago enmascarada como reportero.

_"Antes de que pierda los estribos, permítame decirle que usted y yo queremos lo mismo -el castigo de ese traidor!-… ¿Quieres poner a Snape en un tribunal de justicia y luego darle el Beso del Dementor?… Mis socios y yo queremos hacerlo sufrir por traicionar a nuestro amo, El Señor Oscuro y tenemos algo en mente un poco más siniestro para él, creo que seguramente ya nos entiendes" _ dijo Marian cruelmente.

Umbridge pareció relajarse un poco, y Marian sintió enfermar, esa mujer con cara retorcida de sapo parecía indignada ante la idea de que él escapara a la libertad, pero se fue apaciguando ante la idea de que fuera torturado hasta la muerte.

_"Tú no eres Rita Skeeter!" _dijo en tono acusador, como si el reconocimiento finalmente se le ocurrió.

_"No, no lo soy. Que inteligente de tu parte! ... Ahora, voy a exponer mis demandas" _dijo Marian con tono aburrido y continuó _"Si juegas limpio con nosotros, permanecerás sana y a salva."_

Umbridge la miró escéptica, pero asintió con la cabeza.

_"Tenemos que entrar en Azkaban, así que esto es lo que sucederá…Voy a tomar uno de tus cabellos" _así que Marian se adelantó y casi le sacó un mechón de su peinado a la mujer. La mirada de Umbridge hizo aún más venenosa, aunque Marian no había pensado que tal cosa fuera posible.

_"Voy a enviarle esto a ... alguien y él va a tomar la Multijugos, y se parecerá a ti, yo por mientras me quedaré aquí y te vigilare, mientras ellos se meten en Azkaban, siguiendo las instrucciones que usted nos dé."_

_"Y si no hago lo que quieren?"_ Umbridge interrumpió lastimosamente _"Aun así me vas a matar! porque incluso si llegan a Azkaban, nunca van a escapar de allí, especialmente no con un prisionero como acompañante!"_

_"Planificar el escape de Azkaban es nuestro problema,… Todo lo que tienes que preocuparte es acerca de como conseguir que lleguemos a la isla, Él me enviará una notificación a través de un encanto y entonces voy a aturdirte y dejar tu apartamento. Una vez que usted se despierta, será demasiado tarde para impedirlo"_ relato Marian, tratando de hacerlo sonar como un verdadero plan.

_"Así que no importa lo que le sucede a este hombre una vez que ustedes lleguen a Azkaban, puedo seguir viviendo?"_ preguntó ella.

_"Le doy mi palabra"_ Marian contestó con firmeza.

_"Seguramente debo saber tu nombre, si voy a tener tu palabra"_ Umbridge la trato de engatusar, en un intento deplorablemente inepto de burlar a su captor.

Marian casi se rió ante el descaro de esta mujer, pero cambió de idea en el último momento, y decidió hacer una broma literaria en su lugar, así que le respondió con indiferencia _"Muy bien, puedes llamarme 'Metis'."_

Umbridge parecía estar pensando y luego una sonrisa diabólica floreció lentamente en su rostro, aunque trató de ocultárselo a Marian, quien a su vez se dio cuenta de una vez, y estaba consternada sobre lo que eso significaba. Pero además de la sádica sonrisa secreta, la fea mujer no hizo ninguna indicación de que no había capitulado por completo, parecía estar jugando limpio, daba las instrucciones precisas a los muelles donde los pequeños barcos atravesaban el Mar del Norte de camino hacia la inexpugnable fortaleza sombría.

Una vez que Marian tenía toda la información que necesitaba, ladeó la cabeza y le pregunto _"Por curiosidad, ¿Qué tienes en contra de Snape? Es obvio que lo odias, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que en realidad era un espía de Dumbledore y que le fue infiel al Señor Oscuro,… Así que técnicamente, está de su lado."_

A decir verdad, Marian estaba fascinada de conocer a alguien cuyos impulsos fueran decididamente malévolas. Se preguntó qué condujo a la Umbridge a hacer lo que hizo, en respuesta a su consulta, los ojos de la mujer se convirtieron en pedernal y se estrecharon y dijo estridentemente _"Él siempre ha operado fuera de la ley,… Él lleva la Marca Oscura, que es algo imperdonable de por si! pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, cuando cambió de bandos le transmitía la información solo a Dumbledore y no al Ministerio!"_

_"Ya veo…"_ dijo Marian, maravillada por el espectáculo que había hecho la odiosa mujer, su amplia boca y frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por la ira, Umbridge realmente pensó que estaba en lo cierto. Marian se estremeció de pronto y decidió abandonar a la malvada bruja con un poco de su propia medicina, no podía simplemente aturdirla porque eso desaparecerá demasiado rápido y Marian no tenía la intención de permitirle a esta pedante legalista la oportunidad de frustrar su plan.

Por supuesto que la historia que le había inventado a Umbridge era totalmente falso. No había ningún _"asociado"_. Sólo estaba Marian y tenia que ir a Azkaban ella misma, sin dejar a nadie vigilando a esa mujer cara de sapo.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta y Marian vio que la cama tenía uno de esos marcos de metal pintadas de blanco con un montón de florituras, y de repente el pensamiento más deliciosamente tortuoso se le ocurrió. Antes de que Umbridge pudiera protestar, Marian la desmayo como algo natural y mas desagradablemente de lo que ya era, por arte de magia la despojo de su ropa. Entonces la levito sobre la cama, transfiguro un par de esposas y recogió los carnosos y regordetes brazos de la malvada bruja sobre su cabeza. La vista era decididamente bastante desagradable y Marian se cuajo de la risa, pensando en como reaccionaria ante la opinión que obtendría cuando los Aurores irrumpieran en sus aposentos dentro de un par de horas más tarde, ellos vendrían a buscarla directamente, porque pensarían que fue la Umbridge la que había evadido a Snape fuera de Azkaban, Marian pensaba en como Severus se divertiría cuando se enterara de estos últimos detalles.

Marian puso uno de sus cabellos en la Multijugos y fue justo a tiempo, porque podía sentir que ya empezaba a cambiar de nuevo a su forma y bebió la esencia de Umbridge que resultó ser la cosa más asquerosa que habia probado nunca. _Era como... como tener que beberse una taza de bilis ennegrecida drenado de alguien que acababa de morirse de peste_.

Si no fuera porque tenia que salvar al hombre que amaba de una muerte horrible, no sabía si podía haber continuado más allá del primer trago, pero sobrevivió a la inmunda experiencia y alteró sus prendas para parecerse mas idénticos a los que la Umbridge usaba, y que ahora estaban apilados en el suelo. Había mucho más en juego que solo transfigurar su propia ropa, no quería ponerse cualquier prenda que había tocado el cuerpo desnudo de Umbridge, así que transfiguró su ropa en diferentes grados, de modo que un solo Finite Incantatem, no la sacara del juego.

Marian agarró la varita de la malvada mujer que estaba fuera de la mesa de noche y como regalo de despedida, le cambió muchos de los cuadros de dulces gatitos en retratos del diabólico Voldemort, _veamos que pensarían los Aurores con eso!_, pensó riéndose internamente con aires de suficiencia.

La siguiente fase de su plan no requería de mucha habilidad, tomo el Floo al Ministerio de Magia, que estaba casi completamente desierta, sólo visualizo a dos personas, un mago de mirada cansada y un vigilante nocturno, ambos le dieron una mirada expectativa, se encaminó resueltamente, se sentía cómoda ante el hecho de que al menos, las cosas iban bien hasta ahora.

Llegó a la zona de transporte y se encontró con un viejo mago aburrido, que tenía una copia de El Profeta apoyado en su considerable barriga _"La señora Umbridge!… de vuelta tan pronto?" _preguntó con voz jovial con una pizca de inquietud.

_"Buenas noches!" _Marian dijo con su sonrisa falsa, adoptando la forma pomposa de Umbridge, _"Necesito un traslador para los muelles de Azkaban!"_

_"No me puedo imaginar como los del Ministerio lo hacen, usted trata a Azkaban como cualquier cosa, muchos con una sola visita en toda una vida, sería mas que suficiente para la mayoría de la gente."_ le respondió, levantando sus espesas cejas blancas, en tonos como pescando más información.

Marian casi sonrió ante la mirada curiosa en su rostro, claramente se ve que él no conocía a Umbridge. _"¿Has estado allí, entonces?"_ preguntó con su voz más desconfiada e interrogativamente.

Al darse cuenta de que la imitación de Umbridge estaba a punto de darle el tercer grado, cambió de su forma perezosa a una mas apresurado y de inmediato le coloco un objeto en la mano. _"Aquí está señora. ¿A qué hora debo configurarlo para su regreso?"_ preguntó rápidamente, apenas deteniéndose por una respuesta.

_"Póngalo por dos horas!"_ respondió ella, sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a hacer ningún viaje de regreso con ese traslador.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, tomó lo que era realmente,…_¿Una bola de ping pong Muggle?_ En su mano y sintió el remolino repugnante del traslador activarse, lo apretó con fuerza no quería correr el riesgo de las terribles consecuencias de que se le deslizase fuera de su mano en el aire y una vez que aterrizó, se encontró de pie fuera de un pequeño edificio de hormigón feo y un muelle de madera bien construida, con seis estrechas barcazas negras que se detuvieron junto a ella, empujándose violentamente uno contra el otro por el movimiento de las olas, se preguntó por qué necesitaban de tantos, pero comprendió de inmediato después de que le echó un vistazo más de cerca, es que eran tan pequeños y frágiles de aspecto, que dudaba que pudieran llevar a mas de tres personas, …_el kayak que tenia en su casa era mucho mas grande._

Incluso en el verano, el viento que soplaba desde el Mar del Norte le helaba hasta los huesos, cuando miró hacia esas olas agitadas, brillaban como fragmentos filosos de obsidiana, bajo esa escasa luz de las estrellas, pensó que podía ver algo de tierra a la distancia, pero era muy difícil de decir, cuanto más contemplaba hacia el mar, mas le parecía que a lo lejos la neblina borrosa en el ambiente parecía crecer, hasta que todo se desvaneció en un denso remolino borroso de color gris-negro.

Marian encuadró los anchos hombros de Umbridge y se dirigió a la puerta de lo que se supone que era un bunker y golpeó a la puerta con decisión, tras una breve pausa, un guardia con cara de adormilado contestó, pareció sorprendido de verla, ella entró sosteniendo su cabeza en alto, y se acercó a un hombre de aspecto agradable de prominente dentadura como la de un bulldog, sentado en una de esas sillas altas detrás del mostrador, Marian le dijo descaradamente _"Necesito un escolta para Azkaban!"_

_"Es muy tarde!"_ el hombre se opuso, intercambiando miradas con el otro que había abierto la puerta para ella.

Marian se limitó a levantar una ceja, después de un momento, el tipo se estaba poniendo nervioso y modificando su postura le pregunto _"¿Tiene una orden por escrito?"_

Ella miró a su tarjeta de identificación y dijo con voz firme y falsamente dulce, _"Willard querido,… Yo soy quien escribe las órdenes!"_

_"Oh!"_ respondió, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta, Marian había apostado algo_,… su cuello!, _sabía que Umbridge tenía un poder '_casi que ilimitado' _en el Ministerio, y que probablemente podría ser ella quien escribía las hojas de permiso para visitar Azkaban si así lo quisiera, pero claro ella no estaba absolutamente segura de eso,_.. cierto?_. Su corazón se hundió cuando el hombre llamó en voz alta _"Oye Bob!… ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?"_

Una puerta de detrás del mostrador se abrió y un pequeño mago con gafas pequeñas que llevaba insignias grises revelaron que era otro guardia de Azkaban al igual que los demás, aunque a diferencia de sus compañeros, este tenía un porte algo formal en su comportamiento y definitivamente no le caía bien a Marian, sabía instintivamente que él era el más inteligente del grupo y que tendría que poner en juego toda su influencia y astucia para engatusarlo, de reojo miró por la puerta abierta detrás de él y fue capaz de ver lo que parecía un caro sistema de comunicación inalámbrica modificado mágicamente, supuso que se trataba de una de las formas en que los guardias en el muelle de tierra firme mantenían contacto con los que están en Azkaban.

_"Es mejor que sea importante!…."_ el hombre refunfuño malhumorado, rodeando el mostrador_"…no puedo estar fuera del alcance de la comunicación ni por un momento!… Cualquier cosa puede pasar, y mas ahora que esos malditos dementores están de vuelta -y no es algo bueno- se comportan como lo que solía ser, de eso te lo puedo asegurar!…¿Por qué los de arriba no asignaron más gente con este cambio, nunca los voy a entender!…. Supongo que todos están demasiados ocupados celebrando!"_ terminó en un tono inconfundiblemente ácido y molesto.

Esta fue la primera vez que Marian había oído de que los dementores habían regresado, ahora estaba empezando a entender el aspecto malévolo de la alegría en la cara de Umbridge, la malvada bruja habría esperado que sus enemigos no tuvieran problemas para entrar,... _porque les resultaría imposible escapar! _Sin duda, la idea de ir a Azkaban con un par de víctimas mas le habría encantado, aún más que la perspectiva de que Severus Snape sufriera mas torturas, pero tal vez y pensó Marian con su sangre fría corriendo, que Umbridge se había dado cuenta de que Severus estaba mas cerca del umbral de la muerte, y que ni siquiera valía la pena de torturarlo.

_"Esta mujer…"_ dijo Willard, mirando a Marian dubitativo _"… quiere ir a Azkaban y a esta hora de la noche."_

Llena de fría determinación y dando todo lo que tenía, Marian se decidió a utilizar cada onza de la influencia de Umbridge a su favor. _"ejem, ejem!"_ interrumpió ella pomposamente.

El nuevo hombre se volvió hacia ella, con temor y reconocimiento, llenando sus pequeños ojos castaños, que parecían casi amarillo ante el brillo de la luz artificial de la oficina. _"Lo siento, Madame Umbridge,… No sabía que era usted!" _dijo asustadizamente volviéndose hacia ella con reverencia _"… Si desea el pasaje, lo tendrá de una vez, pero por favor dígame, ha cambiado algo desde su última visita de hace un par de horas? "_

Marian intentó ocultar su sorpresa, Umbridge no había hecho ninguna mención de su anterior visita a Azkaban. Se preguntó qué demonios habría pasado para que esta diabólica mujer viajara todo este trayecto hasta aquí. Había oído que había enviado a Severus directamente desde San Mungo en la mañana, pero no había hablado de una visita personal, así que Marian decidió que tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía, a fin de no exponerse a contradecir algo que la verdadera Umbridge les había dicho más temprano ese día.

_"Algo ha cambiado en realidad…" _respondió Marian ominosamente _"….pero no soy quien, para explicártelo, debo ir a Azkaban de una vez!" _

_"Muy bien…" _respondió bajando los nudillos_ "… les avisare de su inminente llegada a la fortaleza, ¿Qué parte piensa visitar mientras está allí?"_

_"La celda de Severus Snape." _respondió ella con impaciencia por el retraso en su escape, después de todo, la Multijugos no le duraría para siempre.

Se dio cuenta de su molestia y eso le pareció ponerlo aún más nervioso, los otros dos hombres se habían mantenido en silencio, contentos de pasar desapercibidos mientras que su jefe de turno trataba a esta desagradable funcionaria del Ministerio _"Voy a arreglar lo de la seguridad" _respondió con lisonja y agregó_ "Me temo que tendremos que mantener su varita y su traslador aquí hasta su regreso y deberá someterse a una requisa de seguridad,… Precauciones ya sabes" _añadió en tono de disculpa.

Marian optó por una reacción neutral, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza y le entrego la varita de Umbridge y la bola de ping-pong. No estaba segura de que si la Umbridge en general hizo un gran alboroto o alabó su eficiencia, por lo que decidió no inclinarse por ninguno de los extremo.

_"Muchas gracias, señora!. Vamos a mantenerlos seguros para usted y se lo devolveremos inmediatamente después de su llegada aquí. Estos señores se encargarán de la operación de seguridad, y la llevarán a la isla, Buenas noches!" _dijo con presteza, tomando rápidamente su permiso, llevando sus cosas con él al cuarto de atrás, dejó la puerta entreabierta, y supuso que tendría a los hombres de ambas zonas del edificio a su disposición, a pesar de que eso no le importaba, era poco probable que los funcionarios más corruptos del Ministerio, le exigieran un pago por el traslado a Azkaban tan tarde en la noche.

Ella miró a Willard y dijo dictatorialmente _"Bueno, que esperas sigamos adelante."_

ambos magos se le acercaron, uno con un paso mas adelante de ella y el otro un paso detrás de ella, comenzaron a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos. Pero Marian no estaba preocupada, ella sabía que no había manera conocida alguna de detectar su traslador y menos si estaba inactiva. Sus rutinas de _Finite Incantatem_ simplemente cambiaban el color de los botones de su chaqueta y los guardias no eran demasiados perceptivos de percatarse de una cosa tan pequeña para verlo como para dar una señal de alerta.

Muy pronto, Willard y el otro de pecho ancho de aspecto más joven que le había abierto la puerta terminaron su trabajo y le indicó a donde ir, Marian cautelasamente entró en una de las pequeñas barcazas tambaleantes, con la esperanza de que el viaje no demoraría mucho tiempo y preocupada de que estos no habían sido construido para alguien de la circunferencia de Umbridge, pero sus temores eran infundados, ya que se le había olvidado un hecho obvio pero importante:_ la magia._ La Magia podía mantener una casa tan mal diseñada como La Madriguera sin colapsarse sobre sí misma, y también podría hacer que esta pequeña barcaza revoloteara sobre el mar como si no pesara más que una suave pluma, lo que si sabía, es que no lo hizo.

Cuanto más se acercaban a Azkaban, más frío y enneblinado se ponía, y se estremeció en el fondo del bote. Los dos hombres se miraron con seriedad hacia delante en la oscuridad, ninguno hablaba, mientras se acercaban a la isla-fortaleza, los tres sintieron un vacío y un temor intenso estableciendose en sus corazones, con ansiedad el mago más joven en la proa de repente rompió el silencio _"Steve estaba trabajando en el turno de día, y me dijo que cuando vio a todos esos dementores que venían deslizándose sobre el agua regresando a Azkaban,... que fue la cosa más espantosa que jamás había visto!… Sólo me uní como guardia de Azkaban después de que los dementores se habían ido, y no quiero ser parte de esas criaturas, si el Ministerio decide mantenerlos a sus alrededores, de seguro que voy a renunciar."_

_"Estoy seguro de que esa consideración será un gran peso en el Ministerio cuando hagan su decisión." _dijo Marian sarcásticamente, tratando de mantenerles el ánimo, lo cual era casi imposible, tratandose de hacerse pasar por una mujer con una alma aterradoramente tan infectada como la lepra.

La conversación fue sofocada por un momento y Marian decidió que era momento de volver a enganchar estos dos._ "¿Cuántos presos están aquí ahora?" _preguntó ella indiferentemente.

Willard pensó por un momento y dijo_ "Antes de hoy, había cerca de ochenta y sobre todo los muy débiles y locos que quedaron, todos los seguidores de Tú-Sabes-Quién escaparon, pero por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe acerca de eso, salió en los periódicos!,... pero después de la batalla de hoy, ahora hay mucho más, como otros cuarenta o algo así, diría yo, y no sé si van a permanecer todos aquí."_

_"Ellos serán juzgados por crímenes de guerra, yo soy el jefe de ese tribunal, si son declarados culpables, van a permanecer en Azkaban y si fueron de los evadidos anteriores o aquellos particularmente notorios, les van a dar el beso." _Marian contestó elegantemente.

Los dos hombres se miraron asombrados cuando escucharon acerca de su actual nombramiento, Willard se animó de valor de preguntarle_ "¿Cómo estaban las cosas en la isla cuando se fue esta tarde? Algunos de los guardias han estado diciendo que los dementores son muy difíciles de manejar, están más salvaje ahora, ya que vagaron libres por tanto tiempo, le dieron un par de besos a presos autorizados a principios de esta noche… Estoy seguro de que no va a haber una investigación, a pesar de que esos dos presos eran mortífagos, aun no sé cómo los guardias pudieron detenerlos, ellos no pueden estar en todas partes, después de todo!"_

_"Y tienen que preocuparse de su propia seguridad, por lo que sé, esas cosas incluso han ido tras ellos, nadie está a salvo y es malditamente difícil -perdón por mi lengua, señora!- de mantener un Patronus por más de un minutos, convocándolos en ese ambiente lleno de Dementores, lleno de ellos… bueno, es un poderoso drenaje de energía para una persona, es duro mantenerse alerta, y ahora hay más dementores que antes, es como que se multiplicaron mientras estaban vagando libremente, ahora hay casi que uno por cada dos o tres presos!"_

Marian frunció los labios y Willard modifico rápidamente _"Aunque no estoy criticando al Ministerio, eso sí, los Dementores tienen sus ventajas, nadie escapa cuando lo están protegiendo y me refiero a nadie!… Excepto por ese animago no registrado de Sirius Black, oí que ha sido indultado por cierto -que infierno de historia para todos- de todos modos, nunca se habría escapado, si los guardias sabrían que era un animago, ellos habrian tomado precauciones extra contra él. Pero todo eso es agua bajo el puente… Hablando de agua, estamos a punto de finalizar el viaje,...Aquí viene el muelle, justo delante."_

Mirando hacia el remolino gris, Marian apenas podía distinguir el muelle y las siluetas de dos hombres que estaban en él, esperando su llegada. Willard utilizo el timón para maniobrar directamente de lado, y luego sus rostros se iluminaron con luz azul de varita._ "contraseña!" _preguntó uno de los hombres.

_"Thestral," _Willard respondió con gravedad, y el resto asintió, satisfecho. El hombre más cercano extendió una mano para ayudar a Marian salir de la embarcación.

_"Adiós, señora Umbridge," _Willard gritó_ "Voy a estar de vuelta en dos horas, pero llegará antes si envía por mí."_

_"Muy bien" _respondió Marian con desdén y se volvió hacia el nuevo guardia, un cansado hombre de aspecto delgado, de pelo rizado de color pajizo.

_"Buenas noches, señora" _dijo _"Mi nombre es Arnold, hice parte de su escolta el día de hoy, es probable que no se acuerde de mí, este es Tom, y juntos vamos a mantenerla a salvo en Azkaban esta noche, Por favor, sígame a la guardia principal, donde podemos equiparla con una varita ¿Pero por qué le estoy contando esto? Ya usted conoce el procedimiento."_

Marian no sabía para nada, ni la más mínima idea sobre el procedimiento de entrada a Azkaban. '_¿Qué demonios había querido decir acerca de la emisión de una varita?' _Ella se sintió muy alarmada cuando oyó que había estado con la verdadera Umbridge el día de hoy, sería más fácil para él de detectar una falsa de los que los otros lo harían.

Marian asintió y lo siguió, pretendiendo estar completamente imperturbable, a pesar de que todo lo que la rodeaba estaba empezando a asustarla de hecho,… _le traían terribles recuerdos de ese lugar detrás del velo, donde había estado encarcelada en esa cámara de los horrores de tonos negro, minando poco a poco su fuerza vital y su magia, mientras que crueles garras se aferraban a ella, rasguñandola, hiriendola…_ Se sacudió y se movió hacia delante directa hacia la gran torre que se extendía hacia el cielo, era difícil de decir en la oscuridad y con esa tenebrosa neblina cubriéndola, parecía estar hecho de algún tipo de metal, habían ventanas pero eran muy pequeñas y difíciles de distinguir en esa bruma permanente, en la cárcel se sentía una estela de desolación, locura y terror como una vasta tumba, en donde la muerte y el infierno se mezclaban en su interior.

Tomando una respiración muy profunda y haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse en calma, entró en la fortaleza. Entraron a una gran oficina, directamente a su izquierda, parecía ser el puesto de mando y los cuatro guardias en su interior parecían un poco nervioso. Era fácil de ver que estaban en alerta máxima, habían caramelos de chocolate acumulados en una mesa esquinera, y habían muchos envoltorios desechados a montón en la papelera, era evidente que estas personas habían tenido cosas más importantes en que pensar últimamente, que en botar las papeleras de la basura de la habitación, dos de ellos estaban ocupados comunicándose con los guardias que patrullaban o con los de tierra firme, no estaba segura exactamente, los otros dos hombres parecían ser los guardias de respaldos en caso de emergencia y tenían una mirada en ellos que sugería que ya habían visto acción esta noche.

Uno de estos guardias, un gran hombre negro con bigote de apariencia bastante impresionante se acercó a ella. _"Señora, bienvenida de nuevo a Azkaban, ya hemos tenido un par de bajas esta noche, así que voy a decretar el protocolo de emergencia y le daré una de las varitas adicionales para su protección, tendrá sus acompañantes, están capacitados para hacerle frente a los Dementores y a los presos violentos, pero es importante tener en cuenta que hemos duplicado nuestra población carcelaria y recibido a los dementores de nuevo,… y todo eso en un solo día, por lo tanto eso es un gran cambio y es mejor prevenir,… esta varita aquí sólo puede emitir un hechizo -el encanto Patronus- así que le pido que nos demuestre su capacidad de lanzarlo una ahora,… Tenemos que saber si va a ser capaz de defenderse a sí misma cuando sea necesario, en su archivo del Ministerio nos dice que su Patronus es un gato doméstico, pero bueno hacerlo aqui en Azkaban es un poco diferente que hacerlo en otro sitio." _concluyo.

_Marian casi se muere del susto! No se le había ocurrido que se vería obligada a emitir un Patronus! _Y ademas que ella no era la verdadera Umbridge, el Patronus de cada bruja o mago era específico, si esta se trataba de una prueba, _entonces la atraparon limpiamente,_… era una ingeniosa manera de descubrir si alguien era un impostor.

Pero ella estaba demasiado cerca para echarse atrás y decidió tratar de sobrevivir con algo de suerte, _si es que la tenia,_ así que respiró hondo y tomó la varita._ "…Expecto Patronum!…" _Marian exclamó, y sintió la inusual sensación de canalizar su magia a través de una varita desconocida y una elegante y gran pantera, de aspecto peligroso vertió de su punta y ella lo admiraba, a pesar de todas estas circunstancias, este tenía los ojos de Severus.

_"No se supone que debía ser un gato doméstico?" _alguien preguntó dubitativamente, mientras que aquel gran gato depredador merodeaba nerviosamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante con pisadas silenciosas, haciendo una pausa a su vez para lamer sus garras, revelando una visión de colmillos largos y blancos en el proceso.

Marian se volvió hacia él y le dio la malévola sonrisa patentada_ Umbridge,_ dulce con amenazas de una retribución_. "Bueno sí,... para mí parece un gatito doméstico y al parecer pronto uno de los funcionarios altamente capacitados del Ministerio, tendrá que actualizar los archivos del personal, pero si crees que eres más capaz de lo que ellos son, tal vez debieras solicitar un puesto en el departamento para demostrarles cómo se hace."_

_"Yo no navegue hasta aquí en el medio de la noche, en ese juguete de niños que ustedes llaman 'barco' para una visita social!… Así como soy la Jefe del Tribunal Supremo de Crímenes de Guerra, me gustaría tomar inmediatamente al prisionero Severus es Snape!… Y espero que todo haya terminado aquí con este pequeño descanso con sus chismorrerías!" _dijo Marian, haciendo gran hincapié en su importancia, dandole un toque peligroso en su tono de voz, advirtiéndoles de que no dudaran de sus palabras. En realidad era que ella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, había perdido mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, al usar el transporte de Azkaban y según sus cálculos, sólo le restaban como mucho, unos treinta minutos antes de que su Multijugos se desvaneciera.

Los hombres la presintieron como si ella fuera una especie de reptil venenoso, _eso era perfecto! _había logrado cambiar su percepción de ella, ahora, en lugar de verla como un riesgo potencial para la seguridad, la veían como a un superior que podia causarles grandes problemas y muy graves para ellos, en lugar de verla a ella con recelo, ahora querían evitar su disgusto desesperadamente.

_"Sí, señora!" _dijo Arnold obedientemente, dando un paso hacia adelante, Él pareció dudar antes de instruirle _"Por favor, quédese cerca de mí."_

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió con cautela a través de esos oscuros y húmedos corredores, la sensación de temor y desesperanza casi la ahogaron, ella temía mucho por Severus. _¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel como para enviar a un hombre críticamente herido, casi moribundo a esta guarida llena de dementores? _Sintió una feroz punzada de alegría al pensar que Umbridge, pronto seria descubierta en el estado en la que la había dejado.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo, pasaron por muchas celdas vacías, hasta que por fin llegaron a un ascensor de aspecto decrépito, la cual dio un crujido alarmante cuando entro, Marian estaba casi segura de que el suelo debajo de ella estaba temblando, pero ella no tenía miedo ahora, estaba tan cerca de rescatar a alguien tan preciado para ella, que la llenaba de esperanza, ya nada la podía detener, subieron muchos pisos antes de que Arnold saliera y ella lo siguió, su silencioso guía se mantuvo muy cerca de sus talones, se sentía mucho frío aquí, al parecer el aire del frío mar soplaba a través de las ventanas, todo el interior de la cárcel parecían ser de unas losas gruesas de piedra, que parecían un poco como de piedra caliza, pero sospechaba que se trataba de algún tipo de derivado de hormigón, las paredes brillaban por la humedad residual, … Azkaban definitivamente era la antítesis de lo que Severus necesitaba en la condición en que estaba.

_"Este es el último piso, donde nosotros albergamos a nuestros criminales más notorios!" _Arnold le dijo, mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha, manteniendo un ojo hacia fuera por si los dementores.

Marian pasó por el pasillo y vio muchas celdas con gente en ellas, aunque no le prestó atención a la mayoría de ellos, estaban acurrucados en los rincones en busca de calor, dos o tres hablaban en voz baja hacia sí mismos, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sus caras manchadas de mugre, uno de los prisioneros levanto la vista y se fijó en ella, mostrando sus dientes y haciendo muecas de una manera loca de manera amenazante, que le hizo pronto estar muy agradecida por tener estos barrotes de metal que los separaban, en un pasillo más abajo un hombre gritaba sin cesar, sus gritos eran horribles, llenos de terror y desesperación, pero los otros prisioneros parecían no darse cuenta de ello, estaban demasiado absortos en su propia miseria.

Marian intentó no estremecerse, el mal acechaba este lugar y cada sombra que se aparecía hervía de dementores. A pesar de que solo podía ver mas que uno, sentía sus presencias a su alrededor, esta isla realmente estaba llena de ellos. De repente su mente empezó a oscurecerse con la desesperanza, y pensó_…seguramente era demasiado tarde para salvar a Severus,… que no debería haber venido aquí, que todo fue en vano,… el había vivido una vida solitaria y miserable y recibiría una muerte similar,… que ella había llegado tan lejos solo para morir aquí también,… sentía que quería esconderse, arrastrarse,… Odiaba su inutilidad, la corrupción de su alma, en lo que se había convertido... _Marian de repente se sacudió, se había dado cuenta de que estos pensamientos eran anormalmente oscuros y depresivos y al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que los guardias habían levantado sus varitas y miraban hacia las sombras y ella hizo lo mismo.

Habían llegado a un recodo del pasillo, donde se tenía la opción de seguir adelante o girar a la derecha y entonces de repente ella vio a cuatro dementores deslizarse misteriosamente por los oscuros pasillos en dirección a ellos, por un rabillo de su ojo se dio cuenta de otros dos que se acercaban por el pasillo lateral, se quedo muy apegada a los muros de piedra que eran tan largos que parecían interminables prácticamente, fue obvio para ella que esto era una emboscada y Marian estaba sorprendida por el horror.

Los dementores debian retirarse definitivamente de Azkaban, pensó con determinación, es completamente inaceptable obligar a los guardias de hacerles frente a este tipo de peligro. Los propios presos carecían de varitas y estaban sentados encogidos por el miedo, una cosa es si fueran condenados a penas de muerte, pero no lo estaban, todo en conjunto era una total injusticia consumada y sólo servia para poner al descubierto la gran corrupción del ministerio, Marian sinceramente esperaba que Kingsley tomara el gobierno y lo dirigiera de una manera más sana y que se deshiciese de los dementores, ese seria una de sus primeras prioridades.

Dos Patronus se zambulleron de las varitas de los guardias a su lado, uno era un brillante cangrejo y el otro parecía ser un pequeño caballo que entró en la lucha, su leopardo plateado rápidamente se les unió y parecía aun más brillante y más corpóreo que el resto, supuso que era porque el de los guardias se habían cansado, después de haber sido obligados a defenderse durante todo el día y la noche, mientras que para ella ésta era la primera vez que se había visto en la necesidad de lanzar su encanto, y a pesar de que Marian estaba en Azkaban tenia una gran esperanza que la mantenía fuerte.

De repente, se dio cuenta de otro Patronus que venia deslizándose por el pasillo hacia ellos, se veía como un bulldog, y cuando los dementores vieron que estaban bajo el ataque por ambos lados, huyeron rápidamente, para todos era imposible ver hacia dónde se habían ido, Marian podía decir que simplemente se habían fundido con el suelo, los dementores eran extrañas criaturas insustanciales y sin embargo... eran tan inmensamente poderosos, una especie de demonio de otra dimensión.

Una vez que los dementores retrocedieron, todo el mundo respiró más tranquilo, sin pensarlo mucho, duplicaron su ritmo de paso y no mucho tiempo después se les unió el guardia que había lanzado el 'Patronus bulldog', este se parecía mucho a su perro, bajo y fornido con una cara de terco, que daba miedo por su cara con su nariz chata. Marian calculo que tendría unos cuarenta años, pero era difícil de decirlo, sospechaba que Azkaban resultaba ser un factor importante de envejecimiento.

_"¿Finalmente nos enviaron los guardias de respaldo?"_ le preguntó al escolta con cierta esperanza.

_"No, lo siento, Mac,… Nadie envío nada,… Estamos acompañando esta importante funcionaria del Ministerio a la celda de Snape."_ explicó Arnold.

_"Oh, bueno!… Vi sus Patronus y sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto."_ murmuró y añadió en voz alta _"Así que ella quiere ver al prisionero mas notorio del momento?… Bueno, la celda de Snape está a la vuelta, … por aquí, he tenido un endemoniado tiempo luchando por mantener a esos dementores alejados de él,… Ellos saben que se está muriendo y eso los vuelve loco!… quieren llegar a él antes de que este fuera de su alcance."_

Marian no dijo nada, pero su corazón estaba contraída con sus palabras, peleaba por contener sus lagrimas, que la delatarían si fuera así, sombríamente enjunto sus labios y los siguió, caminando tan rápido que casi pisó los pies del hombre frente a ella. Arnold se encontró con ella y murmuró _"¿Es verdad que su juicio, está programada para mañana por la mañana?"_

Marian sintió que le estaba pidiendo la confirmación en lugar de tratar de atraparla, por lo que ella contestó sin importarle, _"Sí.. El suyo será el primero, porque es el mortífago más importante e infame y vamos a hacer un ejemplo de él, por eso tengo que verlo esta noche, para ver cómo le va,.. si está muy enfermo, puede necesitar un encanto bastante elaborado para mañana, la prensa estará allí tomando fotos,... ya sabes. "_

_"Oh, él está muy enfermo,… No se ha agitado en horas!" _dijo interrumpiendolos el hombre bulldog mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

_"¿Todavía está vivo?" _Preguntó Marian, esforzándose por mantener su nivel de voz indiferente.

_"Creo que sí, pero es difícil de decir,… le tiré una manta antes, pero nunca lo toco,…espero que logre llegar a juicio, sería como dar un cierre a todo lo que paso, pero no importa lo que pase, él es el asesino de Dumbledore y finalmente estará muerto."_ respondió pragmático.

Ellos finalmente se detuvieron frente a una celda en el extremo final del corredor, parecía una muy mala elección para un enfermo, porque tenía ventanas en ambos extremos de las paredes de la celda, soplaba un aire helado a través de los barrotes, que enfriaba las paredes de piedra y el suelo, Marian podía ver el cuerpo de un hombre, que yacía arrugado y maltrecho en el suelo, parecía como si fuera un pedazo de basura ahí tirado, de la parte superior de una bandeja que se desbordaba,… ahí estaba su espía, yaciendo sobre el frio piso todo quebrado, moribundo y enroscado sobre sí mismo.

Estaba demasiado lejos para saber si estaba vivo o muerto, pero sintió una oleada de gran furia cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido tirado en esa cárcel, vistiendo solamente su delgada bata de hospital, estaba tumbado ahí, sobre la piedra desnuda, solo con una raída manta arrugada y sin desplegar, a un metro de él.

Marian miró a los hombres con un brillo acerado en los ojos. _"Tengo que entrar a esa celda!" _dijo ella, tratando de tragarse el pánico que la embargaba que estaba a punto de estallar, sentía que quería luchar a garra limpia, poder entrar y estar al lado de Severus, sin discutir y sin ser razonable, el solo verlo tirado y tan herido ahí, definitivamente sacó su lado mas primitivo, donde lo único que le importaba era tenerlo en sus brazos y protegerlo.

Los guardias se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y el tipo canino, parecía estar mas imperturbable y decidido que los otros, así que le respondió _"Nadie aquí está autorizado a entrar a las celdas de los prisioneros por ninguna razón, así que me temo que tendrá que hacer su evaluación,… desde aquí."_

_"¿Por qué?.. acaso tienes miedo de que él pudiera escapar?"_ preguntó Marian en un tono que destilaba desdén, ciertamente para esconder su ansiedad y preocupación.

Antes de que pudiera responderle y decirle que las reglas eran las reglas, Marian jugó su siguiente carta. Estaba desesperada por alcanzar a Severus y hasta ahora no había hecho absolutamente nada hasta ese momento, por lo que iba a utilizar todas sus armas consigo, o más bien el -_arsenal de Umbridge-_ para conseguir lo que quería.

_"Tal vez no tengas conocimiento de esto…"_ le respondió ella con una voz escalofriante dulce que la hizo sonar como una muñeca diabólica de una película de terror muggle _"…pero yo supero en cargo a todos los miembros de este sitio,… No he desperdiciado todo mi camino hasta Azkaban y en medio de la noche por el gusto de hacerlo!… pero el nuevo Ministro de Magia me ha enviado aquí personalmente para asegurarme de que Severus Snape este vivo!… y lo suficientemente vivo como para ser juzgado por crímenes de guerra mañana, esto va a ser un acontecimiento trascendental para la mundo mágico y será el primer paso en todo nuestro proceso de sanación,.. Ahora que no tengo ninguna varita mágica para hacerle hechizos de diagnóstico, tendré que ir allí y comprobar por mi misma sus signos vitales con mi mano, o si cualquier de ustedes puede traerlo aquí, o me envían para allá adentro,… Si se niegan a cooperar, voy a tener que levantarles a todos ustedes cargos por obstaculizar una investigación judicial ¿Estamos claro?"_ dijo Marian con voz segura y molesta.

Arnold dio un paso atrás involuntario y los tres parecían ofendidos e inquieto, luego el hombre canino que había estado vigilando el piso de máxima seguridad espetó _"Está bien, te voy a traer al prisionero, pero creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, total este pedazo de escoria de Mortifago pronto estará muerto para mañana."_

Al parecer, las varitas podía hacer más que simplemente lanzar un Patronus, porque el hombre lo uso contra la puerta de la celda y murmuró varias palabras, hizo una serie de complicados pasos con él, y finalmente presionando la palma de su mano contra la pared derecha de la celda, las barras se desvanecieron como el humo.

Marian miró al irritado hombre y este dio un paso más allá de la barrera, una vez que ella se acercó a Severus, jadeó en voz alta a pesar de sí misma. Había esperado solo unas heridas punzantes, pero los grandes colmillos de aquella serpiente le habían desgarrado y destrozado parte de su cuello y cuerpo en su salida, parecían unos surcos que lo atravesaban llenas de sangre coagulada. Era muy difícil de distinguir los pinchazos en medio de las terribles heridas que cubrian el lado derecho de su cuello, el hombro y el pecho. Algunas de las heridas estaban ocultas por la túnica casi transparente de su bata, pero podía predecir que aquellas heridas ante sus ojos eran todos mortales, cada vez que la serpiente lo había atacado, abría dos agujeros, uno para cada colmillo, y recordó la descripción precisa de Hermione de los tres ataques, y anticipó la búsqueda de seis agujeros y una vez que pudo examinarlo, se dio cuenta de que el medallón que le había dado, había desaparecido, debio de haber sido retirado mientras estaba inconsciente.

Las lesiones de la garganta de Severus eran terribles a simple vista, su cuello estaba desgarrado y junto con su sangre formaban una masa pegajosa, eran tales los daños que se preguntó si él podría sobrevivir, _seguramente los pinchazos eran tan grandes que podrían haberle perforado la tráquea, el pulmón, la espina dorsal,… no lo sabía!_ Y estaba segura de que la arteria carótida se había cortado. _¿Como saber que cantidad de sangre había perdido?… quizás un cuarenta por ciento? … o un sesenta por ciento?_

Marian rápidamente se acercó a él, se arrodillo y lo agarró suavemente por la muñeca y casi que lo dejó caer por la sorpresa de lo mortalmente fría e inanimada que estaba, su piel estaba moteada y azul y aquella hermosa mano que sostenía entre las suyas, parecían las manos de un cadáver.

_"Bueno, este traidor lograra sobrevivir o no?"_ el hombre con cara de bulldog preguntó impacientemente, comenzaba a acercarseles aun más.

Marian actuó rápida, ella no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero de cualquier manera, él era su Severus y no lo iba a dejar quedarse muerto o no en un lugar como este, haría un último gran gesto y miró al guardia y le dijo claramente _"… él se ha ido!"_

Inmediatamente activó el traslador y seguidamente se esfumaron.

* * *

Gracias a d1x1lady por permitirme traducir tu historia y por crear a Marian y a JK Rowlings por crear el mundo de Harry Potter, todo lo alli descrito les pertenece.

A Hillbean, mi querida e incondicional amiga, gracias por tu ayuda!

Gracias a Alexza Snape por tu review, espero que disfruten de la lectura, gracias por leerme!


End file.
